The Red Dragon Ranger
by DragonRiderNinja
Summary: The Red Dragon Ranger must follow his teams arch enimey back in time to protect his team and the Ranger teams of the past, to stop his enimey from enslaving mankind, and to find The Gold Dragon Gem and ultimately find out who he is please Read & Review
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A Chase to the Past**

: Red Ranger

Element: Fire

Weapons: Dragon Sword, Dragon Swords, Draco Blaster, Dragon Ninja Sword

Special Attack: Ring of Fire

Zord: Fire Dragon Zord

* * *

Allison Skyhawk: Blue Ranger

Element: Water

Weapons: Dragon Trident, Dragon Spears, Draco Blaster, Dragon Ninja Sword

Special Attack: Water Strom

Zord: Water Dragon Zord

* * *

Ian Scott: White Ranger

Element: Ice

Weapons: Dragon Axe, Dragon Axes, Draco Blaster, Dragon Ninja Sword

Special Attack: Ice Form

Zord: Ice Dragon Zord

* * *

Rachel Oliver: Green Ranger

Element: Earth

Weapons: Dragon Staff, Dragon Hand-bos, Draco Blaster, Dragon Ninja Sword

Special Attack: Earth Arise

Zord: Earth Dragon Zord

* * *

Jake Ryan: Black Ranger

Element: Rock

Weapons: Dragon Shield, Dragon Tofas, Draco Blaster, Dragon Ninja Sword

Special Attack: Rock Avalanche

Zord: Black Dragon Zord

* * *

: Purple Ranger

Element: Air

Weapons: Dragon Whip, Dragon Bow, Draco Blaster, Dragon Ninja Sword

Special Attack: Wind Lash, Tornado Arrow

Zord: Wind Dragon Zord

* * *

: Silver Ranger

Element: Light

Weapons: Dragon Sword, Dragon Lance, Draco Blaster, Dragon Ninja Sword

Special Attack: Light Orb

Zord: Silver Dragon Zord

* * *

Thousands of years ago, the earth lived in peace with man and dragon living as one. Life was simple and happy for both races then everything changed when a black dragon named Dragon and his followers attacked both human and dragon alike. Their goal was to enslave humanity and bend the dragons to their will by obtaining the dragon crystal that was once in the possession of the first Gold Dragon.

The only hope for peace lied in seven warrior wizards, seven dragons, and the hopes in the return of the Gold Dragon to rewrite all wrongs. For six days, fighting was fierce then on the sixth day, all six dragons were mortally wounded. In their last minutes of life the dragons and wizards used and combined their powers to lock away Dragon and his forces.

The dying dragons fearing the return of Dragon the dragons transferred their powers into seven gems. The wizards knowing what power resides in the gems hid them in the emergency of Dragvox's return. Until they were found and their secrets reveled to five ordinary teenagers, a man, and a woman in the rising of Dragon and with the guidance of the last of the wizards, they rose to the challenge to become The Power Rangers Dragon Riders.

An exposition rang though the afternoon as the new generation of rangers battled the general of their mortal foe: Leviathan. He was as big as a man and a dragon that stood on two legs. However, it wasn't the half-starved half to death looked about him that sent a chill down the spine it was the feeling of a river of evil and death that flowed from him.

"You can't possible hope to win" the Red Ranger said as he and the Silver Ranger and the final member of the team dodged the laser fire and fired their lasers at Leviathan.

The Ranger's uniform was all red, black, blue, silver, white, and green except for a gold belt with a black leather laser holster. From the center of the belt rose two gold lines that ran together then ran around the neck of the uniform. He had a neck collar and gold pointed shoulder pads that connected to a shield on their chests. The helmet had a rectangular wide angled V shaped visors with various kinds of teeth extensions designs over the visor. A over lapping metal plated mouth piece, and just above the visor was a set of red eyes and a gold top of a European dragon. On the forearms just before the gloves was two bands of gold ran a little before, after the morpher, and with the same on the other arm. The silver ranger had the extension of an over coat with a tall collar.

The lasers never made it as a light erupted between the lasers and Leviathan and then the lasers reversed course power intensified. It hit the two rangers and they were thrown backwards and the White, Blue, Black, Purple, and Green rangers rushed to them they shield the two on the ground as they struggled to stay morphed. Then they all looked up as a figure stepped from the light.

He was a black Dragon a little bit bigger than Leviathan with broad and powerful muscles. Like Leviathan, he stood on two legs with his wings partly extended. It was Dragon.

"I beg to differ Rangers," he said then swung his hand around and a beam of light sot from his hand and a portal opened.

There was another flash of light and everyone turned to see an old man with a long silver beard in long robes and a staff in hand appeared. "You will not succeed Dragvox," the man said stepping forward.

This man's name was Narvock he was the last of the original seven wizards and was the mentor to the Rangers. However, he was quite old he still and the fighting skills of a man in his early twenties.

"Narvock get out of here!" the Red Dragon Ranger yelled

Dragvox snarled, "You have meddled in my plans for far too long old Wizard," he said then he charged him slashing down at him.

Narvock blocked his blow with his staff and the two fought on for twenty or so minutes. They jumped they spun threw spells at each other but neither could get a good shot at each other. Then as Narvock block another of Dragvox's blows Dragvox's tail swung around slashed him on the side.

"NOOO" the rangers yelled as they saw and rushed over to their mentor and advisor fell robes stained with blood.

Then they looked up as Levitation and Dragvox moved towards the portal and Levitation stepping through. Then on the threshold, Dragon stopped and turned to them.

"You rangers have been a thorn in my side for far too long and now I will see to it that you will never interfere again," he said then stepped through the portal.

Narvock grabbed the Red Rangers arm and everyone looked at him. "One of you must hurry and stop him. He has opened a time portal and he has gone to the past to stop one of you from becoming a ranger. One of you must follow them and stop them from achieving their goals," he sputtered.

"But what about our powers? The dragon gems wouldn't have been found where they went" Red Dragon Ranger said.

Narvock chuckled. "You powers are already activated the only way you would lose them is if you are destroyed in your ranger form. Now you must decide quickly who should go we the portal is shrinking!" he said pointing

The Rangers heads whipped around and they saw that he was right the portal was slowly shrinking into nothing.

One by one, the Rangers helmeted heads turned to look at the Red Ranger he looked at his teammates. "Me? Why me?" he asked them.

"You are the best fighter among in this team,"  
the Silver Ranger said.

"But…" Red Ranger said.

"We don't have time for this just go Red Ranger," Allison said.

Red Dragon Ranger looked at her then slowly stood and faced the portal. "Wait Red Dragon Ranger" said the Silver Ranger.

Red Dragon Ranger turned to face him and the Silver Ranger handed him a large envelope. "You'll need this" was all he said.

After looking at the envelope then turned and jumped through the portal. He was surrounded by white light then he was out. Standing on a rock ledge with a rock quarry at the bottom. He swung his head left and right seeing no sign of Leviathan and Dragvox anywhere.

Then he heard small explosions below him he raced to the edge and looked down to see an extraordinary sight greet his eyes as they went wide and he dropped the envelope. The original Red and Green rangers battle it out.

Red Dragon Ranger watched in both horror, fascination as the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger drew his blade blaster, and the Green Ranger started playing his Dragon Dagger. He watched the Red Ranger shoot at the green ranger a few times but the laser blats just deflected off the green ranger and hit him instead. It was then that he saw the sword at the Green Rangers side.

_The Sword of Darkness!_ _This is the battle when the first Green Ranger turned good_ Red Dragon Ranger thought as he watched the Green Ranger step forward.

"And now Red Ranger it is time for me to destroy you I must be victorious for my queen!" he said then twirled The Sword of Darkness and planted the tip into the ground send an energy blast at the Red Ranger blade blaster thrown to the side.

I can't interfere if I do I could destroy my present Red Dragon Ranger thought as he watched the Green Ranger walk forward to the fallen Red Ranger twirling The Sword of Darkness at his side.

"The end of the Power Rangers is near" he said raising the sword for the final strike.

Clenching his gloves, hands into fists he leapt from the ledge and did a flying side kick on the Green Ranger calling. "FLAYING DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK"

His foot was incased in flame and he knocked the Green Ranger to the ground about ten feet away and giving time for the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger to roll to safety.

_Who am I kidding I can just sit by and do nothing especially when a fellow Ranger is about to be killed_ he thought as he and the Green Ranger rolled onto their feet.

The Red Dragon Ranger and the Green Ranger circled each other while behind his helmet the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger stared bewildered in the crushed rocks of the quarry. "What's this a Ranger trick?" he said pulling raising both the Dragon Dagger and The Sword of Darkness.

Red Dragon Ranger smiled behind is visor. "No trick Green Ranger" he said then glanced at the Red Ranger on the ground.

"You alright Jason?" he asked concerned.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Jason demanded staring.

Red Dragon Ranger couldn't help but chuckle. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you but for now I'm the ranger who's saving your butt," he said then he and the Green Ranger charged each other.

When they reached, each other Red Dragon Ranger jumped over a slash from The Sword of Darkness rolled forward and swept the Green Rangers feet out from under him. Before he could deliver another blow, Green ranger rolled onto one knee slashed him in the chest causing sparks to fly from his armored chest then the Green Ranger slashed out with The Sword of Darkness. Red Dragon Ranger was launched off his feet spinning in the momentum of the sword slash to land hard on the rocky ground.

"That was pathetic ranger how can you even call yourself a ranger when you fight like that" green ranger said walking brandishing his sword.

When he was beside Red Dragon Ranger raising his sword to deliver a final blow Red Dragon Ranger struck by raising half his body off the ground and double kicking him in the chest.

"THING ARN'T ALLWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM" Red Dragon Ranger yelled as the Green Ranger doubled over and Red Dragon Ranger rolled across his back and ran towards Jason when he saw what he was doing.

Enraged Green Ranger chased after him but suddenly Red Dragon Ranger leapt to the side and Jason drew his fingers along the Power Sword and a red light appeared where his fingers had been. He then swung the sword pointing the tip at Green Ranger and the beam of light shot forward nailing the Green Ranger flipping him off his feet and knocking both the dragon Dagger and the Sword of Darkness out of his hands. Red Dragon Ranger rolled onto one knee and looked back in time to see Jason draw his blade blaster.

"It's all over Tommy" he said then shot The Sword of Darkness as Green Ranger reached for it and it vaporized.

_Tommy, as in Tommy Oliver?!_ Red Dragon Ranger thought as the Green Ranger uniform shimmered and evaporated from the teen body now lying out cold face down on the ground.

Soon the rest of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers team showed up and the Pink, Black, Yellow, and Blue Rangers rushed over to Red Dragon Ranger. "Are you alright?" asked the Yellow Ranger kneeling down placing her hand on his shoulder.

Red Dragon Ranger nodded. "I'm fine Trini," he said as he stood and Trini's hand tighten on his shoulder.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

He looked at her than looked over at the Blue Ranger Billy. "Zordon you never mention another Red Ranger who is he?" he said.

"I don't know Billy but my sensors tell me he has a different ranger power than you," said a voice I was guessing was Zordon's.

That is when Tommy began to move and the other rangers grouped together then Jason looked at Red Dragon Ranger. "If you're not demorphing because your secret I already know Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, but you, you I don't know," he said pointing to each in turn and stopping on the pink ranger.

They looked at each other. . "Alright guys lets Morph," Jason said then they gripped their Power Morpher's on there belts and they demorphed.

"You destroyed the Sword of Darkness," Zack said grabbing Jason's arm who nodded.

"Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cheered pumping his arm as I stared dumbstruck at the Pink Ranger.

_Kimberly_ I thought in shock.

As Tommy started to climb to his feet, Jason rushed over and kneeled down. "Are you alright Tommy?" he asked helping him.

"What happened to me?" Tommy said raising his torso off the ground.

"You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason said to him.

Tommy started to get to his feet but stopped. "My heads spinning" he said and Red Dragon Ranger stepped forward to help Jason get Tommy to his feet.

Tommy looked from Jason to the helmet of Red Dragon Ranger then into the open air. "What have I done?" he said then looked at Jason.

"You weren't in control of your actions Tommy you shouldn't blame yourself," Red Dragon Ranger said.

"He's right Tommy what you did you did under Rita's influence you own the power to do what you see fit with it. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita" Jason said as the other rangers came forward and Red Dragon Ranger took a few steps back step back from them.

"After everything that I did to you and happened?" Tommy said.

"Tommy we need you," Jason said and Tommy looked away at Red Dragon Ranger who watched the team closely.

He then turned to Jason. "It's where you belong...," he said as Tommy looked at the other team members.

"Will you join us Tommy..." Jason said and extended his hand.

Tommy looked at it then up at Jason then finally grasped it and the two shook. "What about him?" Tommy asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Red Dragon Ranger.

Jason looked over at Red Dragon Ranger then stepped forward. "I don't know who you are but you've got some nice moves will you join us?" Jason said extending his hand to Red Dragon Ranger.

Red Dragon Ranger looked down at the and that was offered to him then back up and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't and I can't explain why and even if I did you wouldn't believe me but if you ever need my help I'll be there," he said then turned his back to them.

"Wait"

Red Dragon Ranger turned his head and torso to look at Kimberley. "At least tell us who you are," she said.

He sighed. "That information I can't give you Kimberley but know that I am a friend" he said then turned back around.

"But if it's still a name you want call me The Red Dragon Ranger" Red Dragon Ranger said then started running then in a streak of red and gold he vanished.

Unknown to the Power Rangers in the quarry Red Dragon Ranger had doubled back to where he had started and after picking the envelope back up off the ground, he watched the team below. He watched as Jason joined his team and them all morph and give their vows as Power Rangers. He then watched as they combined the original Dragon Zord with the Triceratops, Mastodon, and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords to from Dragon Zord in Fighting in Mode.

After that he looked at the envelope a in his hand _I think I know what this is_ he thought then after taking another look at the Rangers below he streaked away.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1 Blending In

A few days later in English class, the rangers were sitting together and for the first time in days, Tommy wasn't giving them the cold shoulder. As the rest of the class was assembling, they continued discussing what happened to Tommy in a whisper.

"Man that was messed up," Zack said, sitting behind Kimberly.

"I'll say but at least it's over and Tommy now has control of the power coin," Jason said, sitting behind Tommy.

"I know but I still feel terrible about what I did," Tommy said, sitting on the right side of Kimberly who put her hand on his arm.

"You weren't in control of your actions Tommy you shouldn't blame yourself," Trini said, behind Jason.

Tommy looked behind him and smiled at her. "Thanks," he said, as their teacher Ms. Applebee came in.

She put on a big smile as she looked at her students. "Settle down class settle down," she said, and soon everyone had taken their seats and settled down.

He smiled got bigger as she put her thing down on her desk. "Ok class we have a new student joining our class to day. He just transferred from the east coast so let's all give a worm welcome to Logan Elivro," she said, then started clapping along with the class.

Then a tall black haired brown-eyed kid wearing a hooded sweatshirt, a red t-shirt, and blue jeans walked in. On his wrist, he wore a three-inch metal bracelet with a flame shaped engraving on it.

He smiled and turned to Ms. Applebee. "Thanks Ms. Applebee for the introduction," Logan said.

Ms. Applebee returned the smile. "You're welcome Logan why don't you take the empty seat next to Tommy ok," she said, pointing.

He looked over, then back at Ms. Applebee, and nodded. "Ok thanks again," he said, then went and took his seat.

As he sat down Tommy leaned over and extended his hand. "Hi I'm Tommy welcome to Angle Grove. This is Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy," he said.

Logan looked at him remembering the last time he saw him. "Logan," he said, and shook his hand and everyone else in turn.

As their hands shook, Logan eyed his new communicator. "Hey cool watch," Logan said, and Tommy pulled his hand back.

"Yeah it's got a lot of special features," Tommy said,

Logan smiled. "I bet," he said,

Tommy smiled and looked at Logan's bracelet. "Cool bracelet but it looks like it's missing a piece," he said.

Logan looked at his bracelet and smile. "Yes it was given to me by a very close friend of mine and you're right it is missing a peace," Logan said, and then reached under his shirt.

He pulled out a red gem on a necklace it was the exact shape and size of the engraving on the bracelet. Tommy looked at it in amazement then. "What's that," he asked.

Logan looked down and saw that his locket was entangled with the gem's cord he smiled. "My locket. My foster father gave it to me when I was a kid he said, that what's in it is a picture of my birth parents," Logan said, putting both the gem and the locket under his shirt.

Tommy nodded. "Well, why don't you open it?" he asked.

Logan chuckled. "I've never been able to and I've tried many times," he said, and then look forward as the class started.

The rest of the day went smoothly with Ms. Applebee's lecture on Native American cultural stories. Out in the park bridge Tommy, Logan, and Kimberly were talking about the lecture when Logan's backpack was ripped from his shoulder. The three of them whipped around to face a kid that looked like he weighed at least four hundred pounds and he was the one holding Logan's bag. Beside him was a kid though he was substantially thinner than his friend was and he bore an idiotic grin and chewing gum.

The large one had a leather jacket, a Denim jacket, a Blue t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that was torn in a few places. On his head, he wore what looked like leather pilots cap with a ponytail sticking out the back.

The thinner one wore a jacket with along shirt under and a turtleneck under that and army pants and a pair of big working boots. Around his neck was variety of necklaces, chains, and something that looked a lot like a spiked dog collar. He also wore the kind of hat that army rangers usually wore.

"Well, well if it isn't the new kid hanging with the dewbs," said, the large one giving Logan a shove.

Logan gave him a side-glance. "Let me guess its Bulk right?" Logan said.

The thin one gave a rapid-fire laugh as the large one crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

Then looked at the thin one. "And that would make you Skull," Logan said.

The thinner one gave another rapid-fire laughter and Logan nodded. "I see how you two got your neck names," he said.

"Bulk, Skull give him back his backpack," Tommy said.

"Why don't you make me?" Bulk said, shoving Logan again only harder making him take a step back to regain his balance.

"Yeah make him," Skull said, emanating another of is rapid-fire laughter.

"Give it back Bulk," Kimberly said.

Skull looked at her. "Well give it back if you and I can have that date you promised me a few weeks ago," he said, giving her what I believed he thought was a pick up look.

Logan gave her a side-glance and she had a look of complete revulsion on her face. "Get a life Skull," she said.

"Well looky what we have here Skull," Bulk said, pointing at Logan's chest who looked down and saw that his locket had fallen out from under his shirt.

"Aw does the little dweb have a little locket?" Skull said.

"And what are those things you're wearing again?" Tommy asked as Bulk reach out for Logan's locket.

Before he reached it, Logan grabbed his wrist and shoved it aside. "Leave it," he warned him in a low voice.

"Make us," Bulk said, as Logan felt for the bridge railing behind him.

"Yeah make us," said, Skull stepping up between Logan and Tommy.

Logan's and Tommy's eyes met each other and Logan's eyes darted behind them and after taking a quick look behind them he looked back at Logan a gave him a tinny nod and a small smile at the edge of his mouth.

Logan looked back at Bulk a small smile on his face. "Ok but this should be easy since you guys don't even know how to pick up a woman," he said.

Bulk expression turned to rage and the two charged them Tommy grabbed Skull's wrist and Logan grabbed Bulk's. Then Logan and Tommy in a fluid motion he and Tommy side stepped on opposite sides of Bulk and Skull and flipped throw them in to the pond just below the bridge and before it got drenched Logan reached up and wrenched his backpack from Bulks grasp. Logan, Tommy, and Kimberly howled with laughter as Bulk, Skull struggled out of the water and a frog on Skulls hat, and after it gave a loud croak, it leapt away.

"Ha, ha you two are all washed up," Logan said, to Bulk and Skull as he tucked his locket away then the two of them turned around and Logan, Tommy, and Kimberly looked up to see a swan charge Bulk and Skull.

Logan looked over the edge of the bridge looking left and right until he spotted it a nest with ten eggs in it. Quick as a flash Logan dropped his backpack and leapt over the railing and into the water. With a resounding splash, Logan landed in the pond between the swan and Bulk and Skull and luckily the water only went up to his ankles.

The swan as soon as it saw me it stopped and stated beating its wings at him braying at him. Everyone watched as he locked eyes with the bird and after a minute or two it calmed down but kept its eyes on Bulk and Skull. After the mother swan calmed down Logan relaxed and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Bulk, Skull move away from the nest very slowly and whatever you do don't touch the eggs," Logan said.

He kept an eye on the reflection of Bulk and Skull treading out of the water away from the nest. When they were out Logan keeping eye contact with the bird walked back wards back to the bridge, pulled himself out of the water, and rolled his back on the railing to land his feet on the bridge. When he was out of the water the three of them all of them watched, the swan swim up to the nest and sit on it.

Logan looked over at Bulk, Skull as they got to here feet soaked, and they sprinted away from the bridge.

Logan chuckled as he picked up his bag. "Logan that… that was amazing how'd you do that?" Kimberly.

Logan looked at her and smiled. "I always was good with animals and one of the benefits where I grew up," Logan said.

"Where did you grow up? And where did you learn martial arts," Tommy asked.

"In a forest I even went to an academy surround by woods," Logan answered.

"That's cool but it's a shame you had to ruin your new shoes to save those two," Kimberly said, and Logan looked at her.

"Who said, I ruined them?" he asked then they stopped and he pulled up his wet pants to show he was wearing western style boots.

"I always did like this style of boot," Logan said, pulling his pants back down.

Just then, they reached the basketball court where Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack were pay basketball. The three of them walked over to the court and the others paused the game to come over.

"Hey Tommy, Kim what took you two so long," Jason said, when he reach them

The three of them dropped their bags on the picnic table near the court. "We had a run in with Bulk and Skull. They were in serious need a of a cool down and they got it in the pond near the bridge," Kim said.

"So they're up to their usual antics," he said, as the others came up and after hearing, the story started laughing.

"Ha, ha man from the sound of it you got some sweet moves Logan and those two really needed a cool off. Well who's ready to play some B-ball?" Jason said.

As Kim and Tommy walked, Jason looked back at Logan who had taken a seat at the picnic table to watch. "Aren't you going to play?" he asked and Logan after a few minutes got up and followed him onto the court.

They played for a little more than half an hour when they called a time out, the girls went to get some hotdogs and Tommy left for karate practice at the youth center. Logan left with him to see where he could train to keep his edge up. The building had a bar with circular seats and a few tables where a kind looking large middle-aged man stood behind the bar with an apron around his waist.

Down a small flight of stare was where some weight machines were along with a section of padded floor and punching bags where people were lifting weights and practicing martial arts.

After changing in the locker rooms into the two went out to the padded floor and put on some padded gloves and footwear. They bowed to each other and assumed a fighting stance.

It was Tommy who struck first with a flying turning sidekick and Logan barely managed to dodge it and throw a jumping spin kick. Tommy dodged it to the right grabbed Logan's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Logan landing on his feet spun Tommy around and flipped him on to his back. As Logan was delivering a final blow punch Tommy rolled to the left and leapt to his feet.

The two smiled at each other as a few people stopped what they were doing to watch. "Man you do have some sweet moves who taught you," Tommy said, as they circled each other.

Logan smiled as he switched hand positions. "Well that is a secret that I swore to keep when I went and learned at the academies and if I told you I'd have to kill you," Logan said, and then he threw a spin kick.

In response, Tommy dropped down and swept Logan's legs out from under him and Logan fell hard on to the ground. However, before Tommy could strike Logan gripped one of Tommy's legs with his feet and pushed him on to his back. They both leapt on to their feet and after Logan threw a flying cartwheel kick when his bracelet started vibrating.

Logan looked at it then looked up at just as Tommy threw a jumping spin kick which he dodged by dong a hand spring away from it then he held up is hands to stop Tommy from throwing a side kick.

Logan eyes darted for an excuse and they landed on a wall clock. "Man is that the time I've got to get going I promised my parents I'd be home soon," Logan said, grabbing his bag.

Tommy nodded. "Ok see you in school tomorrow," he said,

"Count on it maybe we can spar again tomorrow," Logan said, and Tommy nodded as Logan left the youth center.

When Logan was out of the parking lot and behind some trees, he looked at his bracelet and pressed on the sides. At once, a holographic image appeared above the engraving of the Tyrannosaurus Zord battling what looked like a mix between a turtle and a traffic light.

"Now I know why Narvock never let me have a turtle for a pet," Logan said, as he released the bracelet and the image vanished.

He then detached the gem from the necklace and after double-checking that he was alone brought his wrists together on his left side. "Dragon Riders!" he called.

Then he twisted his torso to the right, brought his wrist with the bracelet behind his ear and trusted the gem forward. "Unite!" he continued to call.

Then brought the gem back just above the engraving. "Ha!" he finished and slid the gem into the engraving.

Logan was suddenly standing in a red with a blazing fire at his feet void his body covered in white from the top of the neck down. He twisted to the left and started spinning very fast up into the air the fire following him in a pillar of flame. At the height of his climb, he side flipped to the left and landed his feet and one hand the other hand behind him. He looked up and his helmet flew on to his head.

He stood and while acquiring a pose he shouted. "RED DRAGON RANGER," then in streak of motion was off.

He stopped on a nearby building just as Shellshock nailed the Tyrannosaurus Zord with what looked like a cannon for a head then his normal head reappeared.

"Dragon Sword!" Logan call pulling out two broadswords with a dragon winged guard and a long katana like handle and a dragonhead pommel.

"Dragon Sword Full Power!" Logan shouted tracing a circle of fire in the air then bringing the sword to his side.

"Ring Of Fire Engage," he yelled and slashed the sword forward and the ring shot forward in a beam from where the Logan stood to the back of Shellshocks head.

Shellshock buckled back and stepped forward. "OH OW THAT'S HOT," he then spun around and spotted Logan on the building.

"Who are you the sixth ranger is green," demanded Shellshock looking at Logan.

"I'm The Red Dragon Rider Ranger!" Logan yelled and streaked up to Shellshock.

There he started streaking all around him delivering blows with his dragon sword wherever he landed as the monster's claws kept trying to swat him like a fly until he finally nailed him. Logan was launched forward and slammed on to the roof of a building, and rolled back to his feet.

"Ha, ha did you really think that would stop me," Shellshock said, fired its red top light beam.

Logan dodged the beam with a back flip and he landed on one knee smiled behind his helmet. "Who said, I was trying to stop you?" Logan said.

Then Logan and Shellshock turned as they heard a flute ring through the afternoon. What they was the Green Ranger playing the Dragon Dagger summoning the Dragon Zord from the sea.

"I'll stop you from calling the Dragon Zord," Shellshock said, as his green light began to shine.

"NOO," Logan yelled and he streaked forward as Shellshock fired and struck him instead of Tommy.

Logan started streaking all over the place with him barely able to control where he was going it was like he was the ball of a giant pinball machine. Every now and then, he caught glimpses of what was happening when the Dragon Zord showed up. How the Tyrannosaurus and Dragon Zords double teamed Shellshock and threw him to the ground and how Shellshock pretended to get sand in his eyes and nail them with the stop ray and they became as still as statues.

He watched as he streaked by helplessly as Shellshock moved to finish the Tyrannosaurus and Dragon Zords. Then as he streaked from the street to a building, he saw Trini run up in Yellow Ranger form a set of yellow flowers in her hand.

"JASON, TOMMY I GOT THE FLOWERS," she yelled then leapt off to the top of shell shocks head and started shaking the flowers pollen in Shellshocks face.

After what looked like a short circuitry of Shell Shock's light rays Logan came to a rolling stop.

He looked up as Trini jumped down to the ground and he rushed over. "Great work Trini," Logan said, as the two of them grasped hands.

The two watched the remainder of the fight with Jason destroying Shellshock with the Tyrannosaurus Zord's mouth lasers. Soon after that, the rangers assembled on the ground with Kimberly, Zack, and Billy teleported in. As they were all congratulating each other when Logan tried to sneak away but Tommy stopped him.

He grabbed his shoulder. "Look I know that you want to operate alone but I just want to thank you for helping me and the rest of us out. If you hadn't distracted Shellshock and took that ray for me we would have lost this fight," he said, as Logan looked at him.

After a few minutes of silence, Logan took another step. "I'm only for filling my promise I made to you when I arrived. And Trini thanks for the save I couldn't have broken free without you," he said, and then he streaked away.

Back behind the tree at the youth center he came to a stop near his stuff and made sure he was alone.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Power Down," he said, bringing his arms to his side.

In a flash of red light, he demorphed and the gem separated from the morpher and returned to its necklace. After Logan picked his things up, stepped out from behind the tree, and streaked away towards the factory district of Angle Grove. He stopped at a factory that had been closed down; he slid the door open, and went inside. Inside he found the makeshift thing he had used the weekend to build to keep his edge up. An open space to practice his martial arts and weapons training, of to the side he had constructed a series of uneven parallel bars with pipes, he even managed by using some of the factories machines to build an obstacle course. He climbed the metal stairs to the old manager's office and switched on the lights dropping his bag by the manager's desk.

After taking a breath he looked out the window, which was missing a few panels of glass, he heaved a big sigh. "Well it's not the plaza but hey home sweet home," he said, then went to the fireplace and stacked some wood that he had gathered last night in the park.

A few weeks later after school in the youth center where Logan, Tommy, Zack, and Jason were sparring against each other on the padded mats. Every now and then Logan over heard some of the other people talk about the rangers and the last two monster attacks. Which Logan was glad to know that he didn't have to step in to help.

Off to the side Kimberly was practicing gymnastics on the balance beam with Trini near her practicing her kung Fu. Billy was behind the bar with Ernie working on his new invention to help Ernie with pouring drinks on a circular table that rotated around under the drink spouts with a special cover with a hole in the top. It was going smoothly as they tested it with three cups until...

After Logan dodged a sidekick with a few handsprings when he saw the danger. "Hit the deck!" he warned and all but two of the group dropped to the ground while Tommy dodged to the side and caught the cup before it hit Kimberly.

Two other cups sailed towards the entrance just as Bulk and Skull came through the entrance when the covers came off and the cups landed opening first covering Bulk and Skull with the contents.

Laughing the kids started for the bar. "Hey thirsty boys," Logan said.

As they climbed the stairs and Tommy took, a sip from the drink he caught as they sat down at the bar stools.

Both Billy and Ernie looked over the bar counter and saw that it was safe. "How's the new invention coming along Billy?" Tommy asked as Billy and Ernie stood up.

"I've still haven't been able to overcome the indifferences in the rotating engine," he said, as he looked over the machine.

Logan chuckled and leaned close to Trini. "And in English," he muttered.

"He hasn't worked the kinks out yet," she said.

"Ash," Logan said, understanding.

After Ernie and Billy looked the machine over Ernie looked at Logan, Tommy, and Jason as he served them their drinks. "Hey did you guys that The Team Ninja Finals will take place here in a few days," he said, and the three of them looked at Ernie.

"Team Ninja Finals," they said, in union.

Ernie looked confused. "You didn't know"

"Not me," Tommy said.

"Me ether," Jason said.

"Don't look at me," Logan said, as he took a sip from his drink. "But this is delicious," he added then looked at Tommy and Jason.

They were discussing the Ninja Finals. "Man this tournament will be so cool," Tommy said, and Jason nodded.

"Yeah it'll be cool for you guys when you come in," he said, then kissed two of his fingers then flipped them around showing them a vertical peace sign. "Second," he muttered.

"Right...," Jason said, giving him a punch on the shoulder and the three grabbed each other.

"But don't have to compete against each other," Ernie said, and the three stopped their little wrestling match.

"We don't?" Tommy said who had Logan in a one armed headlock.

Ernie shook his head. "No they added a team option it's a two and three person team match," he said, as he went to take another customers order.

When Tommy did release his hold, Logan slapped his arm. "Dude I need to breathe," Logan said, and Tommy released him.

After that, the three of them started training while Billy pulled out his laptop and Zack got a whistle and stopwatch from Ernie. A few days later, the three of them put on protective gear on their feet and hands and began sparring each other to get used to the teamwork it will take for them to win the tournament. The three circled each other and at the same time threw sidekicks, which hit each other's striking foot, and they switched positions. Moving forward Tommy jumped up and threw a spinning kick at Jason and Logan sizing the chance aimed a spin kick at Jason as he began to stand.

Before is attack hit its target Jason swept Logan's legs out from under him but before he was struck while he was on the ground he curled up and leapt to his feet and threw a jumping spin kick. Tommy dodged to the side and threw a jumping spin kick of his own causing Logan to roll back wards under it. After Logan was back on his feet Tommy threw him to the ground and after he rolled onto his feet he threw a roundhouse as Tommy and Jason throw some rapid-fire punches and Jason ended up on the far side of Tommy arm outstretched across his chest and Logan's foot abut a centimeter from Jason's face.

"Man I had you that time," Jason said, stepping back from Tommy

"No way I had you both," Logan said, put his foot down.

"No not if I threw a kick man," Tommy said.

"No, no look at it this way," Jason said, as Logan when to get a drink from the fountain.

"HEY, HEY," said, Zack getting their attention.

They looked at him. "You got allot of work to do before the team ninja finals"

"Yeah this computerized training program I created will have you in shape in no time if the three of you learn to cooperate with one another," Billy said, looking up from his laptop.

"Look guys thanks for managing us and all but I got a lock on this team ninja thing...check this out," Jason said, and Logan turned to watch.

He watched as Jason deflected a blow from Tommy then threw a turning sidekick into Tommy's chest after he stood straight Tommy chuckled. "Yeah good but your punches need more work," Tommy said, and then threw a rapid fire punches, a croissant kick and Jason rolled under it, and Tommy whipped around to face him.

Chuckling Logan jumped rolled back on to the mat and after jumping to throw a jumping spin kick, which they ducked under then jumped up and did a split kicked them in the gut. "No boys that is how it's done," Logan said, and they chuckled and not in a nice way.

Jason then threw a series of punches then the three grabbed each other. They struggled against each other for a minute or so then Tommy threw the two of them by using their own momentum and they all landed flat on their backs heads close to each other. They lay their panting as Billy and Zack sighed. Then Zack walked over and Billy turned off the stopwatch.

When he reached the two of them, Zack got down on one knee. "Guys this is supposed to be a team competition, _team_," he said, and then returned to Billy leaving the three of them to think about it.

A little while after that they trained with the padded bo-staffs with them making small attacks on each other than falling back twirling their staffs. After fending off a series of attacks from Logan. Tommy turned on Jason and after a series of attacks; he brought his staff within inches of Jason's face after he twirled his back to Tommy.

The two smiled as Logan twirled his staff. "Gotcha," Tommy said.

Jason chuckled and hit Tommy in the stomach with the end of his staff. "Gotcha back," he said, then started to swing his staff with both hands, which Logan parried. Off to the side Billy and Zack tossed their stopwatches over their shoulders.

Next, they practiced with Shinai Bamboo Swords matching each other's moves for a few seconds then attacking each other for a few blows then in unison move away and perform a technique. Then they would attack one another again one at a time.

Every now and then Zack would say thing like. "that's it guys move together"

Not long after they started practicing with the shinais when Kimberly and Trini came in, stood by Billy and Zack, and watched the three of them on the mat.

"Hey how's it going?" Kimberly asked coming up between Zack and Billy and Trini on the other side of Billy.

"Eh well there having a little bit of trouble developing their team work Tommy and Jason more than Logan but other than that they're doing pretty good," Billy said,

Then Jason turned to Tommy brandishing his Shinai. "Hey check this out," he said, and then charged Tommy who barely got his shinai up to parry the blows then after spinning around and with a quick jab from his foot sent Tommy tumbling to the ground.

The rest of the group sighed and Zack shook his head after seeing this.

On the ground, Tommy started laughing. "I got that beat," he said, and knocked Jason's sword up then kicked his back to spin him around rolled to the side knocking Jason to the ground and pressing his sword along his spine and the back of the head.

Logan sighed shaking his head

"You two need to learn to Gung Ho," Trini said, looking at the two on the ground

"Eh," Tommy said.

"What," said, Jason on the mat.

"You know Gung Ho its Chinese for working together you three have to learn to work together if you want to win the team ninja finals," Trini said, and Tommy and Jason looked each other, then at Logan as he rejoined them on the mats then the two climbed to their feet.

Over the next hour they practiced throwing punches and kick in sequence and the each had a punching glove and a striking pad glove on the other. However, unfortunately like pretty much everything else that's been happening during the training. Tommy and Jason's rivalry kept interfering with the training like...

After threw a roundhouse kick to Tommy's pad, an axe kick over his head, and a punch to the pad Tommy threw a roundhouse to Jason's pad then ducked under Jason's punch. Then the two raised their targets. Logan then threw a roundhouse to Jason's target then foot still raised hook kicked Tommy's then after throwing a series of punches jumped up and split kicked the targets. Tommy then using Logan's kick to spin around and back hand Jason's target only he never reached it because Jason roundhouse him in the gut.

After letting out a puff of air, Tommy lowered his arms. "You're supposed to kick on the other side," he said.

"You punched out of sequence I had to reverse," Jason said.

"Hey ok come on," Zack said.

"Yeah you guys only lasted about 7.8 seconds that time," Billy, said, stopping the stopwatch.

Then Bulk and Skull walked in laughing with Bulk over dressed in jeans light blue button up shirt and a leopard skin hat with the word 'Manager' written in gold and a gold dollar sign pendant around his neck. In addition, he wore a pair of aviators over his eyes.

Skull wore a sleeveless referee's shirt with the word trainer with red letters across the chest and he wore a white bandana and a pair of sunglass. In his arms were practice bo-staffs, a bucket of water, two shinais at his waist, and some breaking boards.

"Looks like your boys need some work," Bulk said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Yeah allot of work," Skull said.

"Hey don't you worry about it Bulk," Zack said, looking at the two of them.

"Logan, Tommy, and Jason are ready for the finals," he continued and Tommy, Jason, and Logan slapped their hands together.

"Well they better be because my ninjas are the best," Bulk said, he put his sunglasses in his breast pocket and snapped his fingers and three people clad in ninja uniforms leapt out of the hallway.

Tommy, Jason, and Logan looked at each other. "Whoa that is some heavy competition," Trini said, looking at the ninjas

"How'd do you suppose they got them?" Logan whispered to Tommy and Jason who shrugged.

"You are looking at the team who is going to _win_ the ninja finals I only manage the best;" Bulk said, behind the ninjas and slapped his hands on two.

"Gentleman time for your work out," Bulk said, stepping to their side.

"Yeah time for your work out," Skull said.

As Logan, Tommy, and Jason stepped aside and the two teams looked at each other Bulk said,, "look at them that's what losers look like," after looking at Bulk Logan looked back at one of the ninjas who was looking at him and slapped his hands to his side and bowed and the ninja returned the gesture.

The seven of them watched as the ninjas now on the mat perform punches, flips, kicks, and techniques that were perfectly coordinated with one another.

"Wow they look like pros to me," Kimberly said, watching the ninja break a few boards

"They are extremely proficient," Billy as they did a few handsprings.

"Yeah and there good," Zack said, put in and Billy looked at him.

"Man I could take those guys by myself," Jason said, watching the ninjas

"Yeah so could I," Tommy said,

Logan rolled his eyes _these guys need an urgent lesson in humility _he thought.

After the ninjas broke a few more boards. "Stop," Bulk said, then turned to Skull.

"Shinais," he said, and Skull tossed each ninja a shinai.

Like in the hand-to-hand techniques, the ninjas performed fluid movements with the shinais and perfect in sink blows and parries on each other not making a single mistake in there practice.

"Stop," Bulk said, after a few minutes and the ninjas returned the shinais to Skulls handle first.

When the shinais were returned Bulk pointed at the punching bag. "Now power kick," he said, and he and Skull stepped aside.

After a second's hesitation as one the ninjas ran forward and performed a flying sidekick on the punching bag rocketing it forward and Trini, Kimberly, Zack, Billy, Jason, Tommy and Logan looked at each other.

"I told you they were super ninjas," Bulk said, laughing then he was slammed by the punching bag in its back swing and was knocked off his feet on to the mat.

Everyone hollowed with laughter as he lay sprawled out on the mat and after he tried raising his head a few times, he fell back out cold. Kimberly and Trini left soon after that heading home through the park. The guys were still training on the punching bag with synchronized punches with Tommy hold the bag for Jason as Logan went for a drink from the fountain.

When he got back, he leaned against the wall near Billy and Zack and watched Jason throw a series of punches he leaned against the bag breathing hard. "You blew that last combination," Tommy said,

Jason pointed his gloved hand at him. "Hey... I'm just tired ok"

Beep beep bep beep beep beep

Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Billy all turned to Logan. "I'm gonna go get something to eat," he said, and headed for the bar out of the corner of his eye he saw the four of them huddle together around the bag then tear out of the youth center.

_Good luck rangers hope you don't need me like the other two times you didn't_ Logan thought as he sat down at a table and Ernie came over.

"We're they go," he said, looking where the others had been.

"Eh an emergency came up they had to go," Logan said, quickly.

He sighed and shook his head then looked down at Logan. "So how the training going you guys going to be ready for the finals this Saturday?"

Logan smiled. "We've got a few kinks to work out but we'll be ready," Logan said, and then his bracelet began to vibrate.

He quickly got to his feet looking at the clock. "Look I'm sorry but I got to get going," he said, then darted into the lockers.

Inside after making sure that he was alone he pressed the sides of his brace let and an image of Kimberly and Trini fighting big gray guys, with messed up faces, red eyes, black strips on their sides, messed up gloved hands, a light gray belt and a round belt buckle, and some had a big ball for a hand.

He chuckled in disbelief _putties I'm being call out for putties..._ he thought until he got a close look at how thick their hands were.

_Super putties now it is starting to make since_ Logan thought as he released the bracelet and removed his Dragon Gem from its necklace.

He looked around him. "Dragon Riders Unite!," he called and morphed then streaked all the way out of the youth center startling a few people on his way out.

He must have set a world record as he streak his way to the park and he came to a top near the park playground and immediately saw where Kimberly and Trini where fighting the putties. He saw the girls take a hit from two balled fist putty and running forward Logan wrenched out his Draco Blaster out of it holster at his right hip as the putties raised there arm to strike again. The top cover of the Draco Blaster's barrel was cover by the top of a European dragonhead with two horns extending over the holders hand and the dragons jaw covered the bottom part. In front of his eyes on the visor screen appeared a crosshair and a small box in the crossing lines and moved where he moved the dragon blaster was being aimed.

"DRACO BLASTER FIRE," Logan yelled shooting the putty over Kimberly three times in the chest then did a flying side kick into the putty over Trini sending both flying and stood in front of Trini and Kimberly.

He turned his head slightly to look at the girls. "You girls aright?" he asked as he holstered his Draco Blaster and Kimberly got to her feet and kick a putty in the gut.

"Great timing were fine and where are the others," she said, as she threw another roundhouse another one in the gut then hammer fisted it in the back.

Logan smiled as he threw a roundhouse kick on in the side of the head of a putty then leg still raised hooked it around the neck of another putty around the neck of another putty and brought him down slamming its face into the sand. "Well I think I passed them on my way here," he said, as he jumped spin kicked another.

About thirty seconds later Logan spotted Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Billy coming. "The Calvary's here," he said, as they charged forward with Billy heading for where Trini laid in the sand.

Zack with a putty on his six ran up the slide then ducked under the railing then turned and punched the putty in the cheek as it stood straight spinning it towards the slide then knifed it in the back of the head flipping it over the railing and back down the slide. Then turned around and side kicked another that had come up the latter back the way it came.

Kimberly ran for one of the hanging bars next to the slide jumped up grabbed the bar swung forward did gymnast turnabout swung back down and double kicked putty in the chest. Then at the height of her climb did another turnabout bringing her feet to rest on the bar swung forward then leapt off over another putty and back kicked it sending it flying head first in to the bar.

Tommy was on the other side of the of the slide and after he blocked a blow from a ball fisted putty he first delivered a punch to the head which the putty ducked under then he jumped up and spin kicked the putty. Then was kicked in the gut by another putty, which he rewarded it by punching it in the gut then side kicked it only to be kicked in the gut again and thrown to the side.

Jason was behind the jungle gym fighting a couple of putties of his own and as one charged him he ducked under its blow and slammed his arm into the putties torso turned to face as it passed doubled over. He then back kick one that was still behind him and leaned back away from blows thrown at him from the putty in front of him and was nailed from behind by a ball fisted putty who hit him again on his side causing him to fall down on his hands and knees. A putty to do a handspring on his back and he looked at the three putties around him swung around kick the one that hand prang over his back rolled to the other side and kick the putty on the other side then jumped to his feet and jumped up and spin kicked the third then darted to the side.

Logan was in front of the jungle gym with five putties around him he threw a spin kick at one then jumped up and split kicked another the jumped up again and spin kicked and then dropped down and swept another then was nailed by a ball fisted putty.

He rolled on to his feet, drew his Draco Blaster, and shot the putty and the others started to swarm. "Okay no more mister nice guy," Logan said.

He held his Draco Blaster near his opposite shoulder. "Draco Blaster Sword Mode," he shouted then whipped it down to his side, the handle flipped straight back and lengthened, a ninja sword blade materialized out of the mouth, and the jaw closed round the barrel. And the cross hairs on the visor vanished.

He got into a stance. "Dragon Ninja Sword," he called then charged the putties.

Reaching them, he moved the sword around in a blur of techniques slashing the sword around the putties mostly on various parts of their bodies then saw that a putty was charging him from the side and he raised his hand. Concentrating and the putty was raised about an inch off the ground while still running then it looked down ten back at Logan who smiled behind his visor then pointed behind the putty at a tree and the putty was launched back words into the tree and broke in half.

He leapt high and back and flipped over the railing to join Zack who gapped at him as he returned the sword to its blaster mode and holstered it.

He then looked at Zack. "What?" he asked as the putties below looked at each other.

"What was all that about and you didn't even...," Zack said, then stopped as the putties burst into sparks and fell to pieces.

Logan smiled and looked at him crossing his arms. "Now what was that you were saying...," he said, then looked down at the putties had been as new putties grew from the pieces.

"We're in trouble," Logan said, as two putties came up the slide and ladder the two flipped over the railing to the rest of the group below as the putties reaching out to grab them.

Zack joined the others on the ground while Logan stood in front of them Draco Blaster drawn blasting away at the putties.

"Ok everyone back to the Command Center to regroup," Jason said, and they started grabbing their communicators.

"But what about him?" Tommy said, look at Logan as his Draco Blaster was knocked out of his hand and he called upon the Dragon Sword.

"Go I'll be fine!" Logan shouted as he raised the sword above his head and duplicated the Dragon Sword to form The Dragon Swords.

"We don't have a choice let's go!" Jason said, and they teleported away in streaks of colored light.

Logan sighed as he watched them go. _At least they're safe_ he thought then turned back the swarming super putties.

He brandished one of his swords and planted the tip into the sand then stomped his foot near the Draco Blaster sending it sky word. After grabbing it in midair and holstering it, he picked up the sword reversing the direction of the tip.

He smiled as he got into a fighting stance. "Ok boys let's dance," Logan said, than charged the putties slashing out at them with the Dragon Swords at several putties with the swords.

The fight was fierce and it carried on to the factory distract with Logan delivering bows with each or both swords and equal amount of blows from the putties and every time he cut one down two more come. When they reached the factory distract he was thrown against the one of the outside machines swords laying on the ground a few inches away he looked up at the swarming putties around him. There had to be over a hundred of them now.

_No way am I going to lose to a bunch of clay faces_ Logan thought as he climbed to his feet, picked up his swords bringing the tips together at his feet, close his eyes, stepped out in the road, and turned to face the putties.

"SWORDS OF THE DRAGON RING OF FIRE," he shouted tracing the swords in a big circle in front of him then crossed his arms bring the swords at his sides and the putties backed up.

"ENGAGE NOW!," he shout slashing his swords forward sending a funnel of flame at the putties and incinerated the half that didn't get out the funnel's path in time where it.

When the fire went out at the end of the road Logan fell down to, his knee and looked up at the remaining putties as he still grasped his swords. "Fifty down another fifty to go," he said, as he climbed to his feet.

Then to his relief four streaks of light landed in front of him and Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly in ranger form materialized in front of him and Kimberly look at him. "Bout time you showed," he said, as she rushed over.

"Are you alright," she asked concerned getting down on one knee.

He nodded and got to his feet. "I'll be fine Kimberly... hey where's Tommy and Jason?" he said, noticing they weren't there.

"They went to get the weapons to defeat the putties," she said, and Logan a looked at her.

Then he looked back the putties. "We're in trouble," he muttered.

"What was that?" Kimberly said, looking at him

"Nothing and the two joined the others while Logan put the swords back together and drew his Draco Blaster.

"The sensors at the Command Center indicated there was a hundred putties out here," Billy said.

"There was but half got a little fried," Logan said, and the group stood back-to-back facing the putties.

"You got fifty putties at once," Kimberly said, next to him.

"Remember that Ring of Fire thing I did on Shellshock well picture one at least almost twice as wide," Logan said.

"Hey less talking more defending lets blast them!" Zack said, pulling out his blade blaster.

"FIRE," Zack yelled.

The group dropped down and fired their lasers, which deflected off the putties to just about everywhere else.

"It didn't even scratch them," Zack said, as the putties circled.

"Hey Red Dragon you think you can pull off another one of those Rings of Fire?" Kimberly asked.

Logan shook his head. "I consider myself lucky to have pulled off just one," Logan said, as they changed from blaster mode to sword mode.

The group battled the putties at close range and like Logan's battle, the results were pretty much the same for every putty they destroyed two took its place. The fight went on like that and even though Logan was a seasoned ranger against other forces, he was struggling against the odds set against them. After a balled fisted nailed him in the chest sending him flying backwards into a series of pipes knocking his sword to the side the rest of the group soon joined him in similar conditions.

"Come on guys we can't let them beat us," Zack said.

As the group was forced into a corner and Logan struggled to his feet two laser beams shot down and hit the two lead putties that in a flash of red light disintegrated. Everyone looked up to the side and cheered when they saw Tommy and Jason in ranger forms.

"JASON," Zack shouted.

"Were back and we got peasants curtsy of Zordon," Jason shouted and tossed blasters that looked a little bit like a sling shot with up turned wings with the barrel attached to the pull back.

The other rangers caught them and turned to face the putties with Logan watching as he leaned against a big pipe them as they pulled back the leaver. "Rangers fire at will," Zack said, and the other rangers incinerated the rest of the putties as Tommy jumped down and ran over to stand by him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Logan holsters his blaster.

Logan nodded. "Yeah I'm just tired it's been a long day," Logan said, standing straight and gave a little limp.

"You're hurt I'm teleporting us back to the Command Center to have you checked out," Tommy said, grabbing Logan's arm and reaching for his morpher.

"What? TOMMY NO!" Logan shouted as Tommy pressed it and the morpher on his belt.

The next thing Logan knew he was standing the center of a ring of consuls and tons of other equipment like a giant clear globe and a giant tube with a floating face in it.

A robot shorter than him shuffled his feet forward up to them. "Dudes what happened? Is he alright?" Alpha 5 said.

"Welcome to the Command Center Red Dragon Ranger I am..."

"Zordon of Eltare mentor and creator of Earths first Power Ranger team I know...your reputation precedes you," Logan said, shaking Tommy off and looking up at him.

Zordon's face smiled. "As does yours I humbly thank you for helping the rangers now Tommy why have you brought him here," he said.

"He's hurt Zordon I want Alpha to check him out," Tommy said, taking off his helmet.

As Alpha came up to him with a glowing rod, Logan jumped back. "No Alpha don't"

"It's just to see how you're injured," Alpha said, tilting his head.

"I can't explain I just can't let you examine me I have a feeling that we'll meet again," Logan said, then thrusted his hand to the side focusing on a particular place.

With a flick of his wrist a beam of red light emanated from his hand, a circling portal appeared, and before anyone could stop him, he leapt into it.

He came out in his little factory hope rolling and climbed to his feet. "Power Down," he said, de-morphing falling to one knee and clutched his side.

"Maybe I should have let him examine me," he said, standing lifting his shirt seeing the burse along his ribs.

"Yikes," he muttered and after he called upon his power and waved his hand over it.

Concentrating he waved his hand over it and the burse vanished into itself.

"That's better," he said, then left the factory and streaked back to the youth center to continue training.

Like when he left, he must have startled a few people because a girl shrieked and flung her drink in surprise as he speed by her into the lockers. Before he went through the doors he stifled a laugh as the drink landed right on Bulks head. When he got inside, he ruffled his hair and waited a minute then came walking out of the lockers looking back into it playing the part.

As he came out Ernie came up to him. "Logan are you alright? Did you see it? Where'd it go?" he said, as Logan sat down.

Logan shook his head. "I'm fine, yes I did see it, up the air vent, man I didn't know they had road runners in Angel Grove," Logan said, as a few people laughed while Bulk wiped the drink off his face.

_Man if this was a movie I'm sure to get an Academy Award for this performance_ Logan thought as Ernie went into the men's lockers as Billy, Jason, Zack, and Tommy came in.

Smiling Logan went down to great them. "Where were you guys I thought we were going to train the rest of the day?" he said, when he reached them and they looked at each other and Logan smiled and the three called training off for the day and went home and Logan the factory.

After he sat down behind the manager's desk and put his feet up, he felt restless so he swerved around and looked down at his training area and quickly made his decision got up and dawn a pair of sweet pants and removed his shirt and necklaces revealing fine toned muscles and went down chalking up his hands. When he reached the uneven parallel bars, he took a deep breath, jumped up to the first bar, and started going through his routine swing up, turning, flipping, hand standing, jumping from one bar to the next and back.

When he landed with a double flipped dismount on the seventh run he leaned against one of the stands breathing heavily his thoughts on the day's events _should I have let them know who I am?_ He kept asking himself as he went up to the manager's office and took a shower.

_No I mustn't do anything that will change the future I know that every now and then, the rangers will need my help but they can't know who I am at least not yet _as he dried himself off with a towel then put on some new cloths and started his homework.

Finally, the team ninja finals arrived and Jason, Tommy, and Logan walked into the youth center with Billy and Zack wearing ninja pants, tabis, a headband each, and ninja gauntlets.

"Ok guys now remember concentrate you can do this guys just got to work together," Zack was saying as Bulk, Skull, and their ninjas walked by.

"Hi losers," Bulk said, taking off his sunglass and the ten of them looked at each other.

"Yeah losers," Skull said, between the ninjas and they waked off.

"Aw don't listen to them now remember teamwork is the key," Zack said, as they went to their corner of the erect ring in the middle of the youth center.

"Exactly you score more points when you operate in unison," Billy said, who was carrying the towels and a bucket of water.

"The essence of martial arts is self-control and display right guys," ask said, the three of them nodded.

As they arrived at their corner they saw that Trini and Kimberly waiting for them. "Hey you guys ready," Trini said.

"Yeah we finally learned how to Gung Ho right partners," Tommy said, and the three of them put their hands in and after bringing them in a small circle threw them up into the air.

"Right," Jason and Logan said.

Beep beep bep beep beep beep

Logan quickly left for a drink from the fountain then watched them huddle up and when they departed, he went back to them smiling.

"Alright everybody the finals are just about to begin... judges are you ready?" Ernie said, near the judge's stand and they nodded.

"Good luck," Ernie said, pointing.

Jason, Tommy and Logan leapt into the ring and turned to face Billy and Zack who gloved them for the first event when they were gloved, they slammed their hand together, turned to face the three ninjas, did a ceremonial hand gestures and bowed to them. Then Tommy and Logan climbed out if the ring along with two of the ninjas while Jason and the other ninja faced each other.

The two circled each other then the ninja attack with several punches and a kick. Jason dodged the punches and kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back looking at Jason and the two circled each other again then the ninja threw another set of punches and Jason grabbed his arm, stepped forward, and flipped him onto his back.

"That's it come on," Tommy said, shaking the rope and Logan cheered as Jason nailed the ninja with a turning sidekick.

As the ninja got his balance, back he spun around threw a punch a kick and a few more punches and Jason went down and rolled forward dodging a kick. As the ninja charged him, he threw a stepping sidekick sending the ninja flat on his back and the crowd cheered. Then Jason nailed the ninja again with a turning sidekick.

"Come On," Bulk said, as the ninja stumbled back.

"Yeah come on," Skull said, and Bulk looked at him.

After throwing another series of punches Jason grabbed his arm put him in a lock and stepping under the arm flipped him onto his back again and the ninja landed near his corner.

"Time out on round one would the competitors please switch places," the announcer said, and the two ninja switched places.

As Jason stepped forward Tommy put his arm across Jason's chest. "Wait I'll take him I'll take him," he said, and the two switched.

The two faced each other then Tommy blocked one of his kicks and a few punches then ducked under one of the ninjas punches and slammed his fore arm and wrist into the ninjas gut. When the ninja turned to face him, he threw a sidekick that Tommy returned with a jumping spin kick and a sweep that the ninja jumped over. The two blocked each other's punches then Tommy got a few in and knifed him in the chest.

The two circled each other again then the ninja jumped up and double kicked Tommy in the chest sending him tumbling him to the ground. As the ninja raised his hand to strike him Tommy leapt to his feet. Blocking a hammer punch from the ninja and still holding onto the ninja's arm Tommy kicked him twice in the stomach then threw him into a corner.

"What's wrong with you," Bulk said.

"Yeah what's wrong with you," Skull said, and Bulk glared at him again.

Tommy moved towards the ninja throwing a front kick and two flying turning sidekicks then dropped down to his hands and knees and kicked the ninja with a rising kick back into the corner. Then Tommy rolled forward and back onto his feet as the round ended.

The second ninja changed positions with the third and Tommy returned to the corner in a fighting position.

Before the round started Logan holding onto the ring rope he dropped down then with the ropes recoil flipped into the ring. "I got his one," Logan said, and Tommy nodded and climbed out of the ring.

Remembering his training his training, Logan did another ceremonial set of hand gestures and a bow to the ninja. The ninja returned the gesture and they assumed a fighting stance and started circling each other. Logan cleared his mind of thought and began to shut out the noise of the crowd and his teammates all of his attention was on the ninja.

The ninja made the first move with a flying sidekick, which Logan rolled under and turned to face him. As the ninja charged him, again Logan with his front foot sidekicked him in the gut then threw a spin kick to is head. Causing the ninja to roll to the side and back on to his feet.

Back on his feet, he threw a crescent kick, which Logan ducked under and punched him in the gut with an uppercut. The ninja staggered back and Logan threw a hook kick to the side of his head then with his leg still raised threw a roundhouse with a flick of is lower leg. The ninja using the momentum of the kick used it to drop to the ground and sweep Logan's legs out from under him and he fell hard to the mat.

As the ninja raised his leg to strike Logan curled up and leapt to his feet grabbed the ninja's leg and threw him back. The ninja flipped on to his feet and threw a jumping spin kick, which Logan ducked under then threw one of his own nailing him. Using the opportunity Logan threw a turning sidekick that the ninja grabbed and twisted it to the side spinning Logan onto his stomach.

Before the ninja could put him, a lock Logan kicked him with his other foot then rolled forward. Back on his feet Logan turned and threw a sidekick that the ninja caught before it hit is stomach. This time Logan was ready for him first shaking his hand in front of him Logan leapt up and round housed him in the face.

The two tumbled to the mat and Logan curled back up and leapt to his feet in a fighting stance. When he saw that, the ninja wasn't getting back up as he raised it head to look at Logan and the crowds cheering came back to him. Logan dropped his hands, walked over to the ninja, and offered him his hand.

The ninja looked at it then at Logan's face. "Let me help you up brother," Logan said, and the ninja took it and Logan helped him to his feet and the two went to their corners.

"Tie on round two Bo-staffs are next," the announcer said, and Logan, Jason and Tommy grasped and as Jason climbed into the ring with his padded staff.

Logan stood by Tommy as he rested from his fight. "Man those were some fine moves you got there Logan but I bet I could have done better," Tommy said, smiling.

Logan laughed as Jason and the ninja started throwing and paring blows from each other. "_Right…_," Logan said.

The two laughed and returned their attention to Jason's fight as Jason with a spin swung the staff like a sword and followed threw wit a spin kick.

"That's it Jason come on," Tommy said, shaking the rope.

The two of them watched as Jason parried another blow and threw another spin kick and the ninja hopped back. Then as ninja stepped forward Jason hopped to the side and threw a sidekick into the ninja's gut. The two separated and spun their staffs in rapid succession as they circled each other.

The two came together again and Jason parried a dropping blow from the ninja then made a sweep at one of the ninja's foot. The ninja back stepped it and with Jason on one knee, the ninja did a crescent kick that Jason blocked with his staff then he parried another dropping blow from the ninja s staff with his own. Seizing the chance Jason then nailed the ninja in the gut with one end of his staff then nailed the ninja in the back sending him into a corner.

The ninja spun around as Jason stood twirling his staff.

"That's it for this round Shines are next," the announcer said.

The three gave each other a hive fives then Tommy and Jason switched places before Logan tossed Tommy a shine and Tommy twirled it. One of the ninjas climbed into the ring grasping his shine. When the two were in there, corners Tommy twirled his shine in rapid succession in front of him and side to side and the ninja sis the same though it was less impressive and glamorous.

The two charged each other and began exchanging blows and parries in rapid succession on each other. The fight went on like for a few minutes as the two fought and moving from one end of the ring. They switched corner positions and Tommy pared a slash that he returned with a slash to the ninja's feet that he jumped over the blow.

In the corner, Tommy spun around in a circle with one hand brandishing the sword all over his body in a blur of motion. When he turned to face the ninja, he parried a blow from him then a few more of the same area then he dropped down to one knee and slammed the shine blade into the ninja's gut.

The ninja doubled over. "That's the end of this round now it's time for double shine," the announcer and Logan vaulted into the rig with a shine.

As Tommy, left he handed Logan his shine and with both in hand, Logan brandished both swords as the third ninja entered the ring. The two bowed to each other and Logan like before cleared his mind and shut out the crowd. Logan struck first in a spin of blows that the ninja parried.

The fight went on for a few minutes with a fierce exchange of blows and parries from Logan and the ninja. In that time, it of movement of ducking, rolling, and jumping over and under blows seemed the two were two evenly matched. Then in a blur of motion, the ninja knocked Logan's shines out his hands.

Bent at the knees Logan looked at his opponent as he brandished his shines. Then the ninja in a spinning motion swung the swords at Logan. Logan ducked under the first swing then grabbed the ninjas wrist and the shine handle and with a little persuasion wrenched the shine from his grasp and with the same motion slammed the shine black across the ninja s back.

The ninja staggered in to his corner and looked back at Logan who tossed the shine back to him.

"That's it for this round and now the final event team's combat," the announcer said, as Logan picked up his shine and tossed the other to Tommy.

Jason entered the ring, Zack tossed the third shine to him, and the three-team members took their positions. With the ninjas doing likewise and the two teams faced off.

In a burr of synchronized movements Tommy, Logan, and Jason leapt into to action and separated the ninjas from one another. With Jason, Tommy, and Logan in the middle and the ninjas on the outside in a triangle formation. They then exchanged a few blows with each other then in synch the three turned on their backs and switched opponents.

After they exchanged a series of blows with the shines, the three threw turning sidekicks into the ninja slamming them into corners. The three of them in synch moved to the side of the ring facing the ninjas. After a seconds hesitation the ninjas charged as one and coordinated Logan, Tommy and Jason leapt up spun around and nailed the ninjas in the back with their shines sending them into the ropes hard.

"Time the competition is over the judges will make their decision in a moment," the announcer said, and the two teams returned to their corners.

The three leaned against the rope, Logan drank deeply the cup Billy handed him as Trini, and Kimberly came over.

"Yeah congratulations fellas!" Zack said, as the three couldn't stop smiling

"You guys were awesome!" Kimberly said, hopping up and down with excitement

"Nice team work guys way to gung ho!" Trini said, pumping her fist at them.

Then Ernie came over with the trophy in hand. "Congratulations you guys he said, and hand the trophy to Tommy.

"Yes we did it partners," he said, turning to Logan and Jason.

"Yeah we make a great team," Jason said, as the three of them held the trophy up.

"You got that right but I call first dips on housing the trophy first," Logan said, and laughing the other two tackled him.

Then Skull came up to get the bucket of water then as he turned to leave e tripped sending the contents splashing down on Bulk.

Everyone in the youth center howled with laughter as Bulk was drenched. "Looks like his managerial business is a wash out," Logan said, and Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy laughed even louder.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2 Alone

A few days later Logan, Kimberly, and Jason were sitting on the stairs at the youth center watching Zack practice for his dance competition. The three of them watched as he did some spins with some fancy footwork then stopped spinning with his back to them doing some light kicks.

"Great moves Zack," Kimberly said, smiling.

"Yeah he's going to blow them away at the dance competition next week," Jason said, below Logan who was leaning against the pole.

"I'll say no one has a chance of even touching him," Logan said, and he and Jason tapped fists together.

"Yeah because he'll be behind everyone else after he blows it," said an al to familiar voice behind the three of them.

Logan turned and looked at Bulk and rolled his eyes and turned back to watch Zack. After doing a few more spins, he leapt up spinning towards them throwing a kick. Out of reflex, Kimberly's hands shot up as Zack got close and her drink went all over Bulks front.

As Logan and Jason leaned back to avoid shrapnel Zack said, "Oh man sorry Bulk," as a few people, laughed.

Zack then turned and started walking away saying. "right I just don't have what it takes to win…," as Bulk stepped down the stairs growling like a bear and Jason, Logan, and Kimberly stepped out his way.

"But I've got what it takes to make you lose chump," Bulk said, to Zack who looked at him as skull came over and the two left.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Jason said, leaning close to Logan.

"I have a good feeling that well be depriving the people of a good laugh if we do," Logan said, and Jason chuckled as Logan looked at his watch.

"I have to change I promised that I'd help Tommy with his class today;" Logan said, then left for the lockers after Jason smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck," Kimberly said, after his retreating back

As he walked out of the lockers, Tommy was coming in with two students who looked a little old than six. One was wearing a white gi the other was wearing black gi pants and a sleeveless shirt. When they bowed in to each other Logan and Tommy started going through the boy's routine with a few basic and advanced techniques.

After going through it a few times they started rapping up the class with some one step sparring. When they demonstrated it, a few times Logan and Tommy turned to their students and watched them perform the technique in open air.

"Cool," they said, smiling nodding looking at Tommy and Logan.

Smiling Logan and Tommy looked at their students. "Excellent now remember a true martial arts master will only use is skills for self-defense only," Tommy said, stepping forward.

"Never for attack ok boys," Logan said, coming to stand by Tommy and the boys nodded

Tommy nodded. "Ok come at me," he said, the boy without sleeves.

The boys came at him hands outstretched and Tommy softly performed the technique Logan then directed the boys to face each other and bow. Then they perform the technique on each other with each taking turns in attacking the other.

"You see that it puts you in charge of the situation so no one gets hurt," Tommy said, stepping forward and the four slapped hands.

"Down low," Logan said, to one of the boys and they slapped hands and the boy did the same.

Logan tried to slap it but the boy drew it away at the last second. "To slow," he said, laughing.

Logan. "Practice," he said, laughing patting his shoulder and he and Tommy left to join the others but kept an eye on their students.

As they reached Jason, Trini came in, Zack started playing a stereo, and Bulk was standing right next to him. "This can't be good," Logan said, looking at what was about to happen.

"Bulk is not going to do what I think he's going to do? Is he?" Trini said.

"If he is, I wish I had brought a camera," Jason said, crossing his arms next to her.

"Way ahead of you bro," Logan said, and pulled a video camera from his bag.

"You really do come prepared," Kimberly, said, smiling as Logan turned on the recorder and pressed his eye to the eye piece and Zack started dancing with a mix of flawless martial arts moves.

"Well if one us ever gets blue we have something that I'll pick us up. Besides I knew with Zack training for the competition and Bulk spending every waking moment ether in detention, special-ed, or here I knew something like this would happen," Logan said, trying not to laugh as Bulk after Zack stopped and stepped aside to let Bulk try and failed miserably.

Zack did some back stepping dance steps then just before he reached a group of gold painted Greek pillars for the dance competition he leapt up spun around and punched the air with a down stoke while leaning to one side.

Then he stepped aside and let Bulk attempt to attempt to try to mimic Zack's dance moves. He started to mimic Zack's back steps but just succeeding in looking like he had and whole colony of ants in his pants. When he reached the pillars, he lost his balance and skull grabbed him, like a giant bowling ball the two-tumbled back, and knocked down all the pillars and the youth center rang with laughter.

Kimberly cover her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter, while Jason leaned against a pole for support, Trini smiled and shook her head laughing through her teeth, Billy laughed heartily, and as for Tommy and Logan they were laughing so hard that they could hardly stand or in Logan's case could barely keep the camera on target. They watched as skull kicked aside some of the pillars and they tried to pull themselves out of the wreck and Zack stepped back on the dance floor and the rest of the group met up with him most still laughing.

"Looks like they learned a new dance," Kimberly said, looking at Zack.

"Yeah the crash and burn," Tommy said, and the group laughed.

"The crash and burn I thought that was the train wreck," Logan said, putting down the camera. The he grouped laughed again and Tommy with one arm put Logan in a headlock and gave him a nuggy until he started to beg for mercy. The group was in hysteria but Zack just looked at the wreck caused by Bulk and Skull.

"No he just tripped up like I will at the dance contest," he said, and walked out of the youth center.

"Zack seems to be suffering a translate deficiency in self-esteem," Billy said.

Logan nodded and looked at Trini. "And for those who speak English?" he asked her.

"He's having trouble with his self-confidence," she said, and Logan nodded understanding.

"I can understand where that comes from," he said, putting his hands on his hips and shook his head looking after Zack.

"Hey Zack's cool he'll get over it," Jason said, looking at the group.

"You got that right bro," Logan said, and he and Tommy rejoined their students.

They were just finishing up with a few new kicks and punches when the ground began to shake. Everyone in the youth center started darting for some kind of cover while Tommy, Zack, Jason, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly darted for the center of the floor. As they reached it Logan looked out the window and saw that it was as dark as night outside.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Trini yelled.

"THERE MUST BE A DESTABLEISATION OF THE APMOSPHIRIC PREASURE ZONE!" Billy yelled

_This is no earthquake Rita is up to something _he thought.

"IT'S GOTTA BE RITA," Kimberly yelled.

"COME ON GUYS," Jason yelled and the group made for the exit with Bulk and skull screaming in the other direction.

Are fore they made the exit Logan skidded to a stop and looked back and saw his and Tommy's students and saw that they were about to be squashed by a few arcade games. Logan rushed forward and caught the games then turned around to look at the students with the games pressing on his back and hands.

"Wow...," one of the students said.

"I'm glad your impressed now will you move these are heavy!" he yelled and they darted.

As they cleared, he tossed the games up and rolled forward as the games came crashing down. He looked up as Tommy came back and the others darted out of the youth center.

"Nice save," Tommy said when he reached the three of them.

"Thanks bro where'd everybody go," Logan said, getting to his feet and the shaking stopped.

"They...went to home to see if their families were aright," Tommy said and Logan arched an eyebrow.

The four of them went up the bar as Ernie came out of hiding. "Give me a few fruit shakes and change for a five," Logan said, and Ernie nodded.

Time passed as Tommy and Logan sat at the bar while they watched their students play some game from Logan's change. As Logan was finishing his drink when Tommy's watch went off and the two got up and Logan headed for the students while Tommy went into the hallway. After a moment, he came back inside and walked over to where Logan was who meet him half way.

"Logan can you look after the kids?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah sure man," Logan said.

"Tanks I owe you one," he said, then left.

"Luck," Logan muttered as he returned to the student for a few minutes he and the students played a few games than just as Logan was beating them in Mortal Kombat his morpher went off. He jerked his control and his student gained the upper hand and defeated him. As the kids did a victory dance, he went over to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie can you watch the kids for me?" he asked.

Ernie looked at him then at the kids who were still dancing. "Yeah sure Logan," he said, returning to his magazine.

"Thanks man," Logan said, and then darted out the door.

When he was out of sight he press the sides of his morpher and saw that both Megazord and Dragonzord fighting a horned monster.

"Time to go to work," Logan said, then detached the Dragon Gem.

"DRAGON RIDERS UNITE! HA!" he yelled and morphed.

"POWER OF THE RED DRAGON," he yelled as he streaked away.

He arrived on the top of a building just as Megazord, Dragonzord covered in foam start to fall to the side, and the rangers tumble out. He watched them fall then they just vanished.

"Where they go?" he yelled into open air.

"Eyes of the Dragon," he said, and the screen changed to sensors and he saw that a portal had just closed where the rangers had been but just before it did he zoomed in on what looked like a floating island.

"The Island of Illusions," he said, as the scope vanished.

He then returned his attention to the fight and for the first time he saw the giant head with giant, blue spikes for hair. "That is one big head and I got to fight it until the rangers get back," he muttered.

It looked at him laughed and shot lasers out his eyes and he streaked to another building to dodge it. "Two can play at that game time for a little Dragon Zord action," Logan said, and raised his morpher above his head.

"RED DRAGON ZORD," he called then brought his arm is for a punch. "ARISE," finished and punched the air and nothing happened.

He dodged another shot from the head and when he landed on the other building tapped his morpher and repeated the call but still nothing _I really am alone_ he thought as the head turned his eyes on him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 3 A Anoying Fly

When Lokar faced him fully again it fired its lasers on him and he leapt into the air and the roof exploded where head been a second before. As he descended to earth he looked down at the wall of laser fire rose up to meet him time seemed to slow. With the air, rushing around him images flashed through his mind of his friends old and new and those he considered family.

Then just before his boots touched the wall of death, the laser fire ended. As he passed out of range, he quickly brought his hands together making a symbol and concentrated hard as he fell toward the park. His decent slowed enough for him to land on a tree branch and flip back onto another.

Flipping and swinging he controlled his decent until he landed crouched down on the path to stand and look up at the dense network of tree branches. "Sensei Clarke eat your heart out," he muttered before turning at a whistling sound then leaned far to the side to avoid the object thrown at him.

As it spun by him, he caught his reflection in the shiny metal before it passed then watched it circled in the air before a woman in golden armor caught it. "Scorpina she who bears the deadly sting! Wish I could say it was a pleasure," he said turning to face her fully.

"The witty Red Dragon Ranger, surprised that you can keep that wit since you're all alone in this fight," she said as they circled each other like to tigers.

"Well considering I've sent Goldar and other of Rita's cronies packing before I'm surprised that you came alone," he said then a flash of movement and blocked a punch then struck back at the putty with a back hand before handspring back.

Back on his feet, Logan watched as what had to be at least a hundred putties surround her. "Who said I came alone, FINISH HIM!" she said with a cackle and the putties charged him.

"It only proves how much of a coward you are, Sensei Watanabe guide my sword," he muttered summoning The Dragon Sword and he charged to meet them half way.

Still moving he slashed at a couple at one side before striking out on the other then stopped in a small group. As they kept going surprised by his sudden stop, he nailed a few with a downward slash on both sides. Turning he slashed up at one who had leapt into the air to attack him before bringing it down on two more.

Turning he walked forward cutting putting in half as they charged within reach of his sword's cutting edge. Ducking under a blow, he spun around cutting the legs out from under several putting and as they fell to the ground, he brought his sword up to block multiple attacks from putties. As his feet sank into the ground from the effort he forced their weapons up and spinning in a circle slashed out at them.

As some fell to the ground, he slashed down at another and continuing with the momentum with one hand slashed at another coming up from behind. Turning again, he slashed out at another and nailed a second with a back slash.

"I'm just warming up!" he barked, turning to bring his sword down across another.

After taking a stance, he glanced to the side and kicked a putty coming at him then turned to nail another with a crescent kick before nailing a third with a spin kick. With the momentum of the kick, he brought his sword edge down across another putty before spinning around to cut another right down the middle. Glancing to his side, he looked at the rest of the putties who back away as he tuned to face them sword one hand at his side.

One then charged him and ducking under the blow he cut it in half with a slash to the waist. Standing slowly another came at him and after cutting it in half then slashed another as it leapt over its comrade. Spinning he slashed out at putties trying to flank him before leaping up and flipping like an acrobat over them to land in their midst.

"Ok who's next," he said looking at them.

After blocking a blow he turned and leapt over a few then slashed at another before leaping back and slashing another twice when he landed. Taking a couple steps he slashed at a couple before jumping up to kick one and turning in midair slash another as he landed on one knee. Turning he slashed at two more and climbing to his feet sword in hand charged a small group, leaping up kicked one with both feet, and using the momentum flipped back to land on one knee again. Getting to his feet he slashed out at two more turning blocked a blow and side flipping over the putty nailed him with his sword and cut two more down when he landed.

Charging forward again he leaned back and slid under a couple slashes and digging his feet into to stop himself spun around and nailed with a back swipe. Bring his sword down on another coming at him he glanced at the putties surrounding him before leaping up spinning and slashing. When he landed, his sword was raised behind him in one hand as he stood on wide legs and the putties exploded around him.

"Looks like it's just you and me," he said turning to face Scorpina.

Even though, he could see the glint of sweet on her brow the smug look on her face made him wary. Concentrating the gloom became like noon to him and he saw the forms of hundreds of putties swarming through the forest.

"On second thought I know when I'm not wanted," he said the darted off his sword vanishing in a flash of light.

"Let's hope this still works!" he barked as putties started coming out of the wood works around him.

"DRAGON RIDER CYCLE! ACTIVATE!" he called raising his hand to the side of his helmet.

The seconds seemed to tick by as he continued to run through the tree coming out near the path. Then the roar of an engine made him turn his head.

Down the path roared what looked like a red sports motorcycle with the front wheel guard protruding forward a ways over the wheel with what looking like a eye design. Along the edge of it several webbed spikes jutted forward. In the gloom he could just see what looked like a tail extended on the back wheel.

Whooping he leapt into the air and with a flip, he landed on the seat of the cycle. "DRAGON RIDER CYCLE! FULL POWER!" he barked and hitting the gas roared down the path.

"LASERS FIRE!" he shouted as putties leapt out to block him and were met by a barrage of laser fire from the eyes.

Roaring by them he leaning hard into a turn drawing his Draco Blaster to shoot another to the side. Holstering the blaster, he grinned like an idiot until he saw Scorpina in front of him a ways down the path a swarm of putties behind her waiting for him.

"ITS BEEN FUN BUT I GOTTA FLY!" he shouted at them.

"DRAGON RIDER CYCLE! FLIGHT MODE!" he shouted.

At once, a bead of light appeared on the top of the front wheel guard then drew itself down over the edge to the underside of the wheel guard. When the bead vanished, the two halves spilt and turning spread wide to form wings. Uncovered by the opening wings a dragon's head shook his head before emitting a roar and Scorpina fired her lasers at him.

"FULL POWER!" he called hitting the gas and soared into the air just as the ground exploded where he had been.

Letting out a breath of air he looked over his shoulder at the shirking group Scorpina waving a fist at him. "Well at least I'm out of the frying…" he started then his gem flashing he rolled hard to avoid laser fire from Lokar.

"…and into the Fire! Ok pal show me what you got!" he said turning to face him the rolled again to avoid more laser fire.

For uncounted minutes, he zoomed through the sky avoiding fire from Lokar. Left and right he zipped by him throwing insults and firing all four of the cycle's lasers from the wings and the dragon head's eyes to keep Lokar distracting him from firing on the city.

"Come on pal what you shooting at! What you shooting at!" he said with glee narrowly avoiding a bolt.

"Come on you can't hit nothing!" He said as he whipped by close to Lokar's cheek.

"You pesky little fly!" Lokar roared at him before firing his lasers again.

"Come on my grandma could do better than that!" he barked rolling over it though his heart skipped a few beat on how close it came.

As he avoided another barrage of laser fire, something on the ground caught his attention that he was nearly clipped by the next shot. Megazord and Dragonzord began to glow and the foam that covered them began to dissolve. Once they were free, they quickly got to their feet they formed Megadragonzord and fired on the horned monster below who managed to return fire.

Megadragonzord walked forward unaffected by the attacks then fired again at full power nailing the monster full on vaporizing it where it stood in a flash of light. At a sound, Logan watched as Lokar's eyes turned and he grinned behind his helmet at the glint of fear in them as Titans appeared and the Rangers formed Ultrazord. At once, they fired all weapons and Lokar on a flashing ball of red light streaked away before he was destroyed.

Soaring down Logan soared down and waved as he flew by Ultrazord who watched him and after giving a salute; he hit the gas and disappeared. Exhilarated Logan flew back towards the factory twisting and spinning through the air. Five minutes out his morpher began to vibrate and he skidding to a stop in midair.

Pressing the sides, an image appeared of the other Rangers on the beach next to the cliffs with Dragvox and Leviathan before them. "No...! No…! No…! NO!" he shouted flipping the cycle around raced toward the beach.

_The Beach…_

Stepping forward Tommy got between his friends and the Dragon like creatures. "And just who are you supposed to be?" he asked them.

"SILANCE!" the shorter one ordered bringing his arm across his chest before thrusting it in Tommy's direction.

At once, an energy blast shot from the dragon's hand hitting Tommy full in the chest knocking him off his feet sparks flying from his armor. "Do not speak unless spoken to!" Dragvox snapped as the other rangers rushed forward to shield Tommy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Jason demanded.

"We want one of you, demorph now and we will take the one we need. Or we will destroy you all," Dragvox said examining his claws.

As the two dragons advanced and Kimberly gripped Tommy's shoulder as he clutched his chest where he had been hit. Before they advanced more than a few paces, the ground before them was bombarded by laser fire kicking the sand up obscuring the view of both groups. When it settled Logan was crouched low between them.

"_And what makes you think I'll let you_," he growled standing straight.

For a couple seconds there was silence. "YOU! HOW CAN YOU BE HERE?" Dragvox bellowed in surprise.

"You left the door open Einstein, I just followed you through, now are you going to leave or am I going to make you," Logan said shifting his stance.

At that the Leviathan and Dragvox laughed. "You! What can you do! You're alone, you have to team," he said.

"Maybe but I'm still going to kick your butts," he said then charged them.

Leaping into the air he called out, "DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK!" and nailed Leviathan hard in the chest sending the dragon back a dozen feet.

Turning he tried to hit Dragvox with a roundhouse but the dragon easily caught and punned it to his side. In response, Logan started punching him in the head to no effect. Then with a flick of his wrist Dragvox blocked a punch picked Logan up and threw him against the cliff wall cracking the rock. Regaining himself Logan looked up in time to see Dragvox come at him again and leapt into the air.

Soaring over him, he landed with a handspring near the other rangers. "Amusing but pointless, now what will you do," Dragvox said as Leviathan rejoined him.

"Let my friends show you their little friend," he said before dropping down into a full split revealing the Rangers aiming an assembled Power Blaster at them.

"FIRE!" they called firing nailing both full on and they disappeared in a cloud of sand and dust.

As the others celebrated, Logan climbed to his feet his eyes narrowing on the cloud. Then getting a feeling he spun through the air dodging laser fire erupted from the cloud nailing the other rangers and knocking them off their feet. From out of the cloud walked Dragvox and Leviathan brushing themselves off.

"What are you trying to do? Tickle us to death?" Dragvox said.

"RING OF FIRE! FULL POWER!" Logan called tracing a circle of flame.

"Engage now!" he said launching it at the two Dragons and they were knocked off their feet.

As they got their feet, again they were each nail with a flying sidekick by both Logan and Tommy. After dodging a blow from Leviathan with a side flip Logan was nailed by a blow from his tail sending him in to the water with a loud splash. Climbing to his feet in the waist high water he looked to see Dragvox hold Tommy by his throat with his feet dangling before he threw him in the water.

"One way or another we will have the one we want!" Dragvox shouted as Logan helped Tommy to his feet.

"Tommy hold onto me, and hold on tight!" Logan muttered to him.

"Why?"

"_Just do it_," he growled stepping in front of him.

Concentrating hard he raised his hands taking a breath and brought them down with a call. At once, a forty-foot section of the water around them resided. With a roaring sound growing louder behind him he watched as Dragvox and Leviathan back away their eyes going wide and the other Rangers ran for cover. Gritting his teeth with the effort, he turned his palms to face them and Tommy griped Logan in a death grip.

"Surfs up!" he said then thrusted his hands at them.

At once the wave behind then rushed forward encasing Logan and Tommy in seawater. Through the foam and rushing water, Logan saw Dragvox and Leviathan hit full on by the wave and slam against the cliff wall. As the water rushed back out to sea, he watched as it carried them with it.

_They'll be back, sooner or later they'll be back_ he thought catching the look in Dragvox's eye as he rushed by.

When the waters returned to normal Tommy finally let him go and the other rangers rushed forward. "Red Dragon that was…" Tommy started then watched as Logan collapsed back into the water.

At once, he grabbed him, dragged him to shore, and started shaking him. "Red Dragon! Wake up!" he shouted at him.

"Will you be quite I'm already awake!" Logan barked grabbing his wrists to stop him before climbing to his shaky feet and the rangers around him started praising him.

"Man… that was… incredible how you…," Tommy was going indicating with his hands.

"Tommy all I did was slow them down, sooner or later they will be back!" he snapped facing and they fell silent.

"And do me a favor, when they do, you swallow your prides and run. Run and hide. Because now you know you guys are not powerful enough to face them, and I barely am," he said before leaping high into the air as his cycle swooped down and caught him before rocketing into the sky.

A short while later Logan landed in front of the warehouse and with the wings, closing drove inside the doors sliding shut behind him. Climbing off he turned to look at it as he demorphed.

"Well at least one thing worked today?" he muttered resting his hand on it before leaping back.

A pulsing light seemed to emanate from The Dragon Rider Cycle then before his eyes it magically became a sleek red sports bike. Mouth open in awe and pure pleasure he crouched down on bended knee to look at it from front to rear.

"How did this thing know I had a thing for Kawasaki Ninjas," he muttered before glancing at his watch.

"At least I can clean up a bit before Zack's dance contest, and I need it," he muttered before turning to climb the stairs to take a shower.

A couple of hours later, he pulled into the parking lot of the center wearing a red leather jacket and helmet with a shaded visor. After parking climbed off, he looked around for the others.

Before he could turn around Kimberly's voice said, "Red Dragon is that you?"

Whipping around he saw the others behind him. Unsure of what to say he started at them.

"Is that really you?" Kimberly asked again stepping forward to peer into his visor and he took a step back before nodding.

"What are you doing here man?" Tommy said agasp as Logan discreetly reached up and rubbed his throat.

"I heard Zack was in the local dance competition I came to offer my support," he said his voice rougher.

"Well thanks for that man, sweet ride to," Zack said squatting down to look at the bike.

"Thanks, I couldn't go about town on that other bike so I thought I'd pick one up. It's the fastest on the market. Now don't we have somewhere else to be," he said gesturing toward the center.

When they walked inside Logan, (still wearing the helmet) was grateful for the low lighting stood behind the others as they watched from the edge of the crowd as Bulk and apparently, Skull did their dance. Or whatever it was. Logan wasn't sure about the others but he nearly busted a rib stifling his laugh with Bulk fell on his face after trying to do a spin.

After his friend fell, Skull jumped over him and proceeded to try a tap dance before Bulk threw him to the side. Bulk then proceeded to finish his… whatever… with a few shuffles and what looked like robot moves and pointed at the judges.

Rolling his eyes Logan glanced at the judges who held up their scores.

**0 – 1 - -3**

"Another fine act by Bulk and Skull," Ernie said coming out onto the dance floor a microphone in hand.

"And next The Zack!" he said waving his hand over at Zack.

"Ok Zack it's your turn just go out there and have fun?" Trini said encouraging patting his shoulder.

"You're sure to win buddy," Billy said rubbing his other shoulder.

"No something's not right," Zack an edge of fear in his voice.

"Come on man you're the best," Jason said putting encouraging hands on his shoulders.

"You are not losing your confidence," Kimberly said in a determined voice.

"Yeah after all we've been through," Tommy said from beside her.

Leaning close Logan said in his ear, "Remember the Island of Illusions Black Ranger, believe in yourself."

"Yeah now go on out there and do it," Jason said.

"Yeah go," Trini, agreed as the two gave him a little shove.

As he walked out onto the dance floor and the DJ started the music Logan stepped further into the shadows near a window. He did his best to watch the dance as he removed his helmet and with a snap of his fingers, the helmet changed from red to back along with the jacket and bike. With another snap, he glanced outside as the bike rose up and moved to a different parking spot.

Rubbing his throat again, he moved back to the others. "Looks like I made it just in time!" he said over the music and the others glanced at him.

"I'll say look at him go!" Kimberly said applauding as Zack performed a well-synced flip.

"Styling tunes," Jason said shimmering to the beat.

"I know who's the DJ is? Look its Quasimodo!" Kimberly said after Tommy spun her around and pointed.

"Quagmire," Trini corrected and Logan's eyes shot over.

'The Wizard Quagmire! Maybe I can talk to him before he disappears again,' he thought as he watched Zack continue to dance.

When the dance ended the room applauded and Ernie came out again. "Thank you Zack that concludes the completion now for the final results," he said looking at the judges.

**10 – 10 - 10**

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this year's Dance Competition is Zack Morris!" Ernie declared and over the applause.

At once, Logan and the others rushed out to congratulate him. "Logan man you made it!" Zack said when he saw them.

"Hey I said I would," he said lightly snapping his fingers at his side; they heard an engine roar then fade, and he caught the looks of disappointment on their faces.

When the group left the center talking and laughing Tommy peeling off to look at Logan's bike…_again_. "Hey cool bike man, fastest on the mart right," he said when they reached it.

"Yeah that's what I heard, there was this sweet red one that I originally wanted but some guy at the dealer beat me to it," he said.

"How'd you get it?" Jason asked joining them.

"A gift… from my father," Logan said, pausing when he saw Quagmire looking at him hidden by some foliage.

"…speaking of which I have to get going I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said before he climbed on his bike and drove out of the lot.

As he drove down the street, he turned down a deserted stretch in the park there was a flash of smoke in front of him and he skidded to a stop as Quagmire appeared. "The past becomes the future, the future becomes the past. Out of place this warrior may be, yet belongs to both," he said as Logan looked at him.

"That's one way of putting it," Logan said climbing off his bike and taking off his helmet to look down at him.

"Questions you have come to of ask thee," Quagmire said.

"Ye…" Logan started, before he was interrupted.

"You wish to know why thy brother, the lord of skies and flame, did not head thy call," Quagmire said and Logan blink.

"Ye…" he started before he was interrupted again.

"In future come awakened he may be, in past dawn sweet dreams guard his way. Replace the false with the true awakened your brother will be," Quagmire said point at him with his flute a smile on his face.

"Can I get a word in?" Logan asked in a rush stepping forward helmet in hand.

"Thou may,"

Keeping an eye on him Logan muttered, "Thanks, but that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you," he said.

At this Quagmire gave a mournful look before walking forward to lightly pat as far as he could reach on his elbow. "Thou'st seeking thy heart's greatest desire, to know the one thing one knows at birth, thy own name. But know this darkness roams about you, until these shadows relinquish, the shadows they must remain," he said.

Logan looked at him for a few seconds before looking away. When he looked back, Quagmire was gone.

He spun in circles looking for him but finding no trace. "'Replace the false with the true' what the heck does that mean," he said aloud.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 4 Loosing a Freind

Logan, Tommy and Zack were in the youth center a few days later Logan was lifting some weights and Zack and Tommy were sparring. Logan put the weights into the rack, drank from his water bottle, and watched the two on the mat.

He watched as Tommy threw a double roundhouse kick then hopped back as Zack threw a jumping front kick. Tommy threw a few punches then a roundhouse then another punch. Then he ducked as Zack threw a spin kick then leapt up and did a jumping spin kick and when he landed Zack landed a light punch in his gut.

Hopping up and down they switched positions then he threw a roundhouse then spun around and threw a roundhouse. He then dropped down and swept Zack's legs out from under him.

Smiling Logan smiled as he walked over as Zack started laughing, "You ok man," Tommy said, as he and Zack grasped hands.

"Yeah good move," Zack said, as Tommy pulled him to his feet and Logan joined them.

"Hey you weren't too bad yourself," Tommy said.

"So what's up with the dance?" Zack asked Tommy.

He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "I haven't asked her yet," he said.

"What," Zack said, turning to face him.

"I don't know I guess I'm nervous," Tommy said, shrugging.

Logan chuckled. "Come on she's waiting for you man," he said, then toke a swig from his water.

"We're telling you Kimberly is going to say yes but you have got to ask her first," Zack said, than grabbed a breaking board

Tommy looked at Logan and scratched his chin. "So you guys think I should ask her today," he asked the two of them.

"Don't put it off man it's time to make your move," Zack said, and held the board for Tommy.

After a moment's hesitation Tommy got into a fighting stance he leapt up and kicked clean threw the board.

Zack looked at the board then he and Logan looked at Tommy. "You two are right," he said, and the three of them went and got a table.

For a about ten minutes the three of them rested up and got a few drinks from Ernie and discussing the dance. Then the three of them went back on to the mats where the three of them sparred each other.

After Logan deflected a few kicks from Tommy, he leapt up and threw a spin kick that Tommy ducked under. When he landed then back flipped and did a couple of handsprings away from Zack's kicks. As he landed in a fighting stance, he watched as Zack threw a few round houses at Tommy. Who deflected them then threw a spin kick that Zack ducked under then grabbed Tommy and threw him over his shoulder and on to the mat.

"You lost your focus," Zack said, looking down at Tommy in a fighting stance.

"Because you two got me thinking about Kim," Tommy said, sprawled out on the mat.

Then Zack twisted around and ducked under a flying sidekick from Logan then threw a spin kick as Logan landed in front of him. Logan ducked under it with a split then spun on his back throwing a few kicks keeping Zack off him and rolled backwards onto his feet. Back on his feet Logan jumped up and threw a spin kick that Zack ducked under then when he landed threw a spin kick which Zack dodged then grabbed Logan's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

Logan landed on his feet grasping Zack's arm spun Zack around him then flipped Zack onto his back.

Breathing hard Logan helped Zack up. "And you get too distracted," Logan said, as Zack helped Tommy to his feet.

"The sooner you ask Kim to the dance the sooner your mind will be at ease trust me," Zack said, looking at Tommy and patting his chest.

"Yeah ok Zack if your such a pro let's see you in action," Tommy said, and the three looked over at the entrance to see Angela (Zack's crush) come in.

"Let's just hope you don't trip over yourself this time," Logan said, smiling and Tommy gave a chuckle.

Zack smiled. "Childs play my friends first you have to catch her eye with your walk," he said, as he followed Angela.

He hopped up the stairs in front of her turned to face her then spun around to lean against one of the brass poles facing her a big smile on his face. She gave him a small chuckle than walked by him. On the mat, Tommy chuckled while Logan just shook his head a smiling.

"Then you have to impress her with a smooth spin," Zack said, as he walked backwards after her.

She turned he made some fancy footwork then spun like a ballet dancer with his hands on his abdomen. Then he put his foot down and dragged himself off to her side give a little bow to her and she smiled. Tommy and Logan looked at each then looked back both laughing under their breaths.

As Angela was putting her, things down a stool at the bar. "Finally you just have to bust a move," Zack said, and then did a small dance then slid up beside her.

"Zack get a life," she said, and then still smiling moved on to another stool.

"Point, set, and match," Logan said, as he and Tommy joined Zack at the bar.

"Real impressive man," Tommy said, putting a hand on Zack's shoulder and patting his chest.

"Yeah real impressive," bulk said, coming in with skull and Logan, Tommy, and Zack turned to face them.

"If you're trying to get a date with a circus geek," bulk said, and skull gave his high pitched laughter.

"What's the matter guys can't get a date?"

"Well you two are such experts why don't you teach us?" Zack said, and Tommy crossed his arms.

"Yeah I mean you two have got two have more than the things you've been throwing at Kimberly," Logan said, and Tommy chuckled and the two dragged their hands together and snapped their fingers pointing at each other.

Smiling bulk pulled his leather coat over his head and zipped it. "Roses are red violets are blue no girl in the world going to go out with you," he said, and skull laughed again.

Then bulk started tugging at his coat. "Hey I'm stuck," he said.

"Stuck," skull said.

"Get me out of here, I can't breathe, I can't breathe," bulk said, as skull grabbed his coat.

"Hold still I'm trying," skull said, and after a moments struggle the two flipped each other on to the floor.

The people who saw it burst in to fits of laughter and Logan had to hold onto the bar for support.

"Yo ladies check this out," Zack said, a bunch of girls came over laughing while Logan, Tommy, and Zack walked up to look down at bulk and skull along with the girls.

"Roses are red," Tommy said, holding his hands in front of him.

"Violets are blue," Zack said, imitating Tommy.

"We sure did learn allot from you," Logan said, and the three boys looked at each other.

They look back down at bulk and skull. "NOT," they said, together and laughing they went into the lockers changed then left the youth center.

They walked to the park discussing the dance and practicing a few flips and handsprings when they got there. The three were just heading for the pond when they saw Trini and Kimberly come down the path. Zack and Logan looked at Tommy who suddenly turned green in more ways than one.

"Hey Trini, Kimberly how are you? Fancy meeting you out here," Logan said, as the girls reached them.

"Yeah it's a nice day for a walk," Trini said, and Kimberly nodded looking at Trini who looked at her watch and her eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Zack said, concerned to Trini.

"I was supposed to meet my father at his lab to pick up my cousin who's visiting," she said, looking at Zack and Logan then at Kimberly.

"Sorry Kim but I'll have to take a rain check on that movie," she said, and started to leave.

"Trini wait up well come with you," Logan said, and he and Zack followed Trini leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone.

When the three of them were a good distance away, they ducked behind a tree. "Everything is going according to plan," Logan said, rubbing his hands.

"Am I a genius or what," Zack said, putting a hand on their shoulders.

"I'm not sure about that I'm just saying that it's about time that someone toke the inchoative if they weren't," Trini said, smiling.

"I couldn't agree more," Logan said, peering around the tree and smiled when he saw them walk down the trail together.

"And everything is going splendidly," Logan said, turning back to them.

"Well I really have to get going Zack you coming," Trini said, and Zack nodded.

"Well I'm going to stic…k around," Logan said, then spotted a girl that's in his class named Ashley.

She was a pretty girl about the same height as Logan with long black hair and blue eyes. He watched as she was playing Frisbee with her friends. Zack looked over where he was looking.

"Yeah you do that but stay focused," he said, and Logan stood on his foot as he walked towards Ashley.

As he got close, he felt like his legs were made of led. "Hi Ashley," Logan said, as she caught the Frisbee.

She turned to face him and smiled. "Hi Logan how are you?" she asked then tossed the Frisbee.

"Uh I was wondering if you were going to the dance with any one?" Logan asked grinding his foot in the grass.

She turned to face him. "No, I'm not why?" she said, smiling.

He bit his lip and looked down at his feet. "I was wondering…er if er.. you would go with me?" he asked and he looked up and she had her arms crossed with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I understand if you have other plans or…," Logan started but was stopped when she put her index and middle finger over his mouth.

"Logan I would love to go to the dance with you and you can pick me up at seven," she said, a big smile on her face then she kissed him on the cheek then walked away leaving him as still as a statute.

"Well that went better than expected," Logan said, as he tried to resist whooping into the air then his morpher began to vibrate.

He quickly looked around and ducked behind a tree then pressed the sides of his morpher. A holographic image of putties ambushing Kimberly and Tommy appeared.

"I knew the way this plan was going was too good to be true," Logan and he detached his dragon gem.

"DRAGON RIDERS! UNITE! HA!" He called morphing and streaking to Tommy and Kimberly as fast as he could.

When he arrived, the putties had both Tommy and Kimberly were in their clutches. "TOMMY! KIMBERLY!" he yelled then there was a flash of gold and a big two toed gold, armored, baboon faced guy appeared with a giant gold sword in hand.

"It's Goldar!" Kimberly yelled as she tried to get free.

"What do you want now bucket head," Tommy said, struggling with the putties holding him and Logan started running down to them pulling out his Draco Blaster.

"No take him," Goldar said, and the putties released Kimberly and tried to stall Logan.

Yelling Goldar turned his sword so its point was facing the ground. "Oh No you don't," Logan said, and streak forward and grabbed hold of the putties holding him as the sword hit the ground.

The next thing Logan knew he was standing in a dark room with arches with bars attached to an object in the center from all sides and angles of the arch and floor, smoke at his, Tommy, and the putties feet.

_I'm in the dark dimension_ Logan said, eyes going wide behind his visor.

"It's just like old times isn't Green Ranger," Goldar said, as he appeared in front of them.

"What's this all about Goldar?" Tommy demanded and Logan formed his Dragon Ninja Sword.

Before Logan could stop him, a putty handed Goldar Tommy's morpher.

"Aw the Green Rangers morpher now leave the two of them to me," Goldar said, and the putties vanished.

Goldar pointed his sword at Logan. "So you are the Red Dragon Ranger who's been causing us so much trouble," he said, brandishing his sword.

"That's me and you must be Goldar, Rita's top solider and general your reputation precedes you. But right now you have something that belongs to a friend of mine and I'm going to get it back," Logan said, and charged him.

The two exchanged blows at a ferocious rate and power and they rested as Logan was on one knee holding back a blow from Goldar above his head. After a few seconds, the two continued the Goldar finally after knocking Logan's sword to the side then struck him in the neck with his sword. As Logan fell, Goldar sized him around the neck and lifted him clean off his feet while Logan was choking under his grip.

"You are a skilled warrior Red Dragon Ranger but you are not skilled enough," Goldar said, threw him back against the bars.

As soon as Logan made contact with the bars, a huge electric shock shot threw his body. He fell hard to the ground on his chest and as he raised himself off the ground, he clutched his throat. Something was wrong he could not get enough air.

"Malfunction in air intake valve possibly crushed under pressure repairs initiated estimated time of completion two minutes," said the computer voice of his helmet.

"Lower visor," Logan commanded.

The three panels piled on top of the other then sank in to the helmet and the glass part shot up into the helmet. Logan coughed as he sucked into his lungs. Tommy patted his back as Logan climbed to one knee but keeping his face turned to the floor.

"Get comfortable Green Ranger Rita has big plans for you," Goldar said,

"NEVER," Tommy yelled and charged Goldar throwing punches at him.

When he reached Goldar, he was kicked in the gut and was thrown back and he rolled back to Logan.

Tommy pressed on his communicator. "Alpha…," he said, and got a single beep in response and Goldar started laughing.

"Forget it your telecommunication devise doesn't work in this dimension," Goldar said, shaking his head.

"Why are we here?" Tommy demanded as Logan reached out while keeping his face turned down for his Dragon Ninja Sword converted it back to the Draco Blaster and holstered it.

"Its simple Green Ranger if you serve Rita you can keep your powers if not you will lose them when the candle burns out," Goldar said.

"What candle?" Tommy said, and Logan's eyes went wide.

"The Green Candle," Goldar said, and stepped aside

Behind him stood on a pedestal and on a golden candlestick was green candle with a green flame at the top. Every now and then, a spark of green light would shine from the candle and circle it.

Laughing Goldar said, "This candle is made from a special wax and when it burns out Rita will steal your powers," and Tommy gulped.

"I won't let you get away with this Goldar," Tommy said, while Logan was still on the ground.

"Ha, Ha, like to stop, the candle from burning be my guest," Goldar said, as Logan started breathing normally.

_I got to help him_ Logan thought as Tommy leapt forward and threw a flying sidekick on Goldar but was thrown to the side as Tommy landed.

"Ha, ha you two are doomed!" Goldar said, as Tommy rolled onto his feet.

"Repairs complete," declared the voice and Logan grinned.

"Raise visor," he commanded and the visor snapped back into place but he kept his face turned down and his hand on his neck.

_Wait for it_ Logan thought.

He heard footsteps from giant feet then they stopped. "I am called to battle," Goldar said.

"Eh don't get any ideas ranger the candle will be safe while I'm away," Goldar said, then Logan heard something then Tommy grunted.

"See," Goldar, said, laughing then there was a flash of green light and the only thing Logan heard was Tommy's struggles.

Logan's head shot up and he scanned the enclosed area and smiled when he saw that Goldar was gone. Then he saw that Tommy was bond by a series of gold lights at his wrists and across his waist. Then he turned to the green candle unguarded and his grin stretched from ear to ear.

Logan leapt to his feet and sprinted to towards the candle and he was just about to grab it. When a powerful electric shock raced up his arm and threw, his entire body and he staggered back and fell to one knee and it finally stopped. He gritted his teeth as he clenched his wrist where his morpher was and where the shock had come from.

Then an image appeared on the glass in front of him of Narvock's face and it was moving. "Logan if you are watching this then you have become the Red Ranger that I told you about when you were a small boy before I sent you off to the academies. This also means that you are probity in the dark dimension with the first Green Ranger Tommy Oliver and tried to grab The Green Candle to save his powers.

This is something you cannot do Logan for you are forbidden to interfere with the Green Ranger's powers. Soon they are meant to be lost and Tommy is to leave the ranger team. Though I know that you have been helping the Rangers, as you will with future teams you cannot interfere with rangers destined to be lost like the green ranger.

For every time you are about to cross the line between your duty as a ranger in the past you will receive the same electric shock that you just got. You must not change the past Logan just accept it for what it is and move on. Logan I have always loved you as if you were my own even though you are not and I am without a doubt sure that your parents would be proud of you," he said, then the image vanished.

Logan breathed hard as his eyes stayed were the video had played. "What happened?" Tommy said, as Logan stood up, walked up to the candle, and looked at it.

"I can't get it," Logan said, after a few seconds.

"Why not," Tommy said, behind him.

"I can't explain why but we have got to get out of here and help the other rangers," Logan said, as he went and sat down on his back to an arch.

"We've got to form a plan to get out of here and fast," Tommy said, and they started forming a plan.

As Logan lay sprawled out on the ground under the smoke while, Tommy continued to struggle against his restraints. Then the moment thieve been waiting for with a flash of gold announced Goldar's return.

"HEY," Tommy yelled and Logan snaked forward.

"I am back I am happy to report that your miserable friends are losing the battle," Goldar said, and he raised his sword and the balls vanished and Tommy toke a step forward.

"You'll never defeat them Goldar," Tommy said, as Logan crept closer

"When she has your powers Rita will be able to defeat everyone," Goldar said.

"She'll never have it," Tommy said, as Logan got into position.

"Oh she will see it burn," Goldar said, looking at the candle behind them.

"Like to try stopping it again and where is your little dragon friend," Goldar said, turning back around.

"RIGHT HERE!" Logan shouted and spun on his back and slammed a couple roundhouse kicks in to Goldar's chest then leapt to his feet.

At that moment, Tommy leapt forward and did a jumping turning sidekick nailing Goldar in the gut and Logan got into a fighting stance next to him. "Face it you two your trapped," Goldar said.

"We're never trapped," Logan said, then turned to Tommy.

"Double whammy my friend," he said, and Tommy smiled.

"You're on," he said, and they in sequence the two nailed Goldar with a pair of flying turning sidekicks.

When they landed, Tommy was nailed by Goldar's kick and Logan back rolled under a punch. In his roll, Logan nailed the pommel of Goldar's sword and sent it flying. Then when Logan was on one knee, he tackled Goldar and he was thrown to the side. As Logan rolled onto his feet than hand sprang, back to Tommy and Goldar gapped when he saw that Tommy was holding his sword.

"You dropped this Tommy," Logan said, and he held up Tommy's morpher and Tommy took it.

Then Tommy held up the sword. "We saw how you got us in here Goldar now let's see if it work in reverse," Tommy said, and he raised the sword above his head.

He then spun the tip around as Goldar cried out and Logan grabbed a part of his shirt as Tommy brought the sword down and Goldar grabbed it. The next thing the three of them knew they were back in the park and Tommy and Logan double fisted Goldar in the chest. The three exchanged blows then Tommy leapt behind Logan.

"See you later gold guy," Tommy said.

"Or in other words Asta lavista Monkey Boy," Logan said.

Then Tommy held is morpher up as Logan covered him. "DRAGON ZORD," he called then vanished.

Logan without a second thought streaked away and met up with Tommy as he was calling the Dragonzord from the sea. "Hey partner," he said, slapping Tommy on the should and looked up to see the Megazord fighting the Dragonzord.

"Are my eyes tricking me?" he asked shaking his head as Tommy lowered the flute.

"It's Cyclopcus he turned into the Dragonzord and my powers are weakening already," he said, then started playing again.

Logan looked at him _I was afraid of this_ he thought.

About a minute later, they heard a rumble and the two turned to see the real Dragonzord come. "Yeah alright!" Tommy said, and then started to play a different tune on the dragon dagger.

Almost at once, the Dragonzord cried out, swung around, and nailed the fake Dragonzord in the chest with its tail. The fake stumbled back and became Cyclopcus then it was Megazord then it was Dragonzord in fighting mode. After Cyclopcus turned, back for the third time Megazord swung at it with the power sword but he vanished and Megazord and Dragonzord looked around not finding him. The rest of the rangers then jumped out of Megazord and joined them on the rooftop patting the two of them on the backs.

"Way to go Tommy glad your back," Jason said, as they grasped hands.

"I'm a power ranger till the end," Tommy said, as Kimberly rapped her arms around his neck.

_But how long will that be_? Logan thought crossing his arms as Zack slapped his back.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5 Saying GoodBye

Logan walked down the roof and could feel their eyes on Logan as Logan stopped at the edge and looked back. They were still congratulating Tommy on his return and Tommy and Kimberley were still looking at him. Then I turned my back them again and streaked back to the factory as fast I could as I tried to out run my since of failure.

Logan stopped just inside of the doors and walked all the way into the manager's office still morphed.

Logan paced the room then stopped. "Release magnetic clamps," Logan said, and Logan heard a faint beep and hiss as my helmet opened a little around Logan's neck.

Logan lifted my hands to my helmet, pulled the opening wider at the front and back, and pulled the helmet off. I closed the helmet and turned it around so that I could see the face of the helmet was facing me. Logan's grip on helmet increased as he looked at the helmet face then taking it in one hand he threw it out the mangers window into the factory then he spun around and punched through the wall.

_Narvock how could you do this to me when you'd know this would tear me up to see a ranger loose his powers. Tommy has been like a brother to me now I have just sit back and watch him loose his powers. It eating me up just thinking about it_ Logan thought as he slid down the wall and sat cross-legged on the floor.

His face fell into my hand _Tommy I wasn't strong enough now but I swear that I will be one day. I swear that I will never again let a ranger fall the way you did I will find a way_ Logan thought as he leaned against the wall and started to mediate on the subject.

For twenty minutes, Logan sat there meditating then feeling restless he got up and demorphed. He hopped on to my bike shoved my bike helmet onto my head and shoved the visor down. Then using his powers he opened the factory doors and raced down the factory lane and outside.

He sped down the road letting the speed wash my worries away as he struggled not to let the bike go full tilt on a bike that was years ahead of its time. However, what made him wondering was the fact that he was the only one on the street going into town. He came to a skidding stop to one side and looked around.

The streets were completely deserted then he felt the ground begin to shake and my reflexes caused me to look up. It was then that he understood why The Dragonzord in fighting mode was wreaking havoc on the city. He quickly ducked into an ally and hopped off the bike and as he wrenched off his helmet he heard flute music.

_Tommy what are you trying to prove you could lose your life in this fight_ he thought as he detached the Dragon Gem.

"DRAGON RIDERS UNITE," he called and morphed.

He streaked up to the top of the building just as the real Dragonzord blasted Cyclopsus with its missiles. He started to streak forward when he was almost vaporized by Cyclopsus laser fire and he stumbled flat onto the roof. He looked up to see Dragonzord get nailed by Cyclopsus in Megazord form.

He struggled to move forward as Tommy changed the tune of the flute and Dragonzord swung around and nailed Cyclopsus with its tail. Cyclopsus then tried grabbed the Dragonzord's tail as it continued to wing around hitting Cyclopsus. Then when it stopped, Cyclopsus nailed it with a kick then sent to the ground with a punch.

He struggled to stand as Tommy leapt into the cockpit of Dragonzord and the two faced off. Logan watched the fight as Cyclopsus continued to change his form so it was near impossible for Tommy to make the right battle move. Then with a blow from Cyclopsus in Dragonzord in Fighting mode then turned into its natural form and walked forward. He started stomping the Dragonzord in then stood back and fired its lasers.

_Oh, no you don't_ Logan thought as his vision turned red and with all his strength streaked forward toward the Zord battle.

He streaked from building to building and he stopped at the edge of building that bordered the battle. Then he launched himself into the air and summoned the Dragon sword heading for Cyclopcus's head.

"CYCLOPCUS!" he yelled and Cyclopsus turned to face him.

"GET! AWAY! FROM! MY! FRIEND!" Logan yelled swinging the sword over his head.

As he began to drop down on to Cycposis's head, the sword blade burst into flame. He then brought the sword down and slashed Cyclopsus right down the middle of his eye from top to bottom. He hollowed in pain and knocked Logan away who rocketed away and was knocked through the roof of a building came to rest two stories down. He lifted himself off the grown and wobbled to the nearest window.

_Man now I know how a baseball feels_ Logan though holding his head as he watched Dragonzord get nailed again by Cyclopsus again.

He leapt up to the roof and prepared for another attack when his head whipped to the side and he leapt punching the air. "THE CALVERIES HERE!" he yelled when he spotted the other Zords.

He watched the Zords come together to form the Megazord and charged forward then he saw Titanus come around the hillside and the three Zords came together to form Ultrazord. Logan suddenly felt very uncomfortable, turned, and streak back to his bike as fast as he could. He wall flipped down to it and demorphed then pulled on his helmet and drove out of the alley and looked just in time to see Cyclopsus get blasted to pieces.

He sped off down the road steering aimlessly _they didn't need me for that fight that's why I wasn't called for so why did I go into it. Either I got to close to these guys after all I grew up on stories about them. So maybe I have been to close_ he thought as he turned a corner and found himself in the parking lot of the park.

He put the kickstand down and turned off the ignition, toke off his helmet and picked up his bag from the rear and walked into the park bag over his shoulder and looking at the people that had come back out. He stopped near the bridge where Goldar had first taken Tommy and for a few minutes just stared at the water and he spied a rock near the water. He then changed in one of the public restrooms that was nearby into a pair of sweatpants, tabi shoes and socks, and a sleeveless red shirt got a water bottle from the vending machine outside the restroom he then returned to the pond and hopped on to the rock surrounded by the tall grass swaying in the wind.

He started practicing his form thinking about the day's events as he weaved in and out of his techniques in a slow smooth rhythm working on both balance and prestige but only half is mind was on what he was doing. He had been at it for about half an hour after he did a fling turning side and he spotted Tommy coming down the path looking pretty down looking all around him. He had lost the usual smile that had covered his face along with the spring in his step.

_Looks like he transferred his powers to Jason_ Logan thought as he watched him come down the path, caught sight of him, and tried to put on a smile.

He walked up and the two grasped hands. "Ok man you look a little down?" Logan asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah it's just been a rough day," he said.

Logan gave him a side look. "Man I'm your friend you know that you can talk to me about anything right?" Logan asked knowing the answer.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah man I know but it's nothing," he said, looking at his feet.

"Care to join me I find that it helps when I'm down," Logan said, and Tommy nodded and joined him on the rock.

The two practiced for a while in silence with Logan glancing at Tommy everyone and then in concern _man he really is taking it hard_ he thought.

"Its strange how you take things how you take things for granted until there gone eh Tommy," Logan said, suddenly even catching him by surprise.

Tommy stopped in mid technique and looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Logan shrugged. "Well it just the way you were acting it seemed like you had lost something you took for granted that's all. So next time you shouldn't take things for granted Tommy you have an opportunity for a great thing you got to go where you can find it and grab it with both hands and never ever let it go," he said, and Tommy looked at him strangely as he moved to another technique.

Tommy soon started up again and for half an hour they practiced then Logan spotted Kimberly watching the two of them.

Logan tapped Tommy on the shoulder and pointed her out to him he stopped in mid technique and looked at her and for the first time since Logan saw him in the parked a real smiled spread across his face. The two looked at each other for a moment then Tommy looked back at Logan.

Logan smiled. "You don't have to say a word I'm outta here," he said, picking up his water bottle hopped down from the rock and walked past Kimberly.

He stopped at a tree just in range of his enhanced hearing and sight and leaned against it looking at them as he sipped from the bottle.

Kimberly smiled at Tommy. "They said, back at the gym that I'd find you here," she said.

Tommy grinned. "Yeah I like practicing outside sometimes, smell the fresh air fresh air," Tommy said, hopping down and standing in front of her.

"How are you doing?" she asked fondling her hands.

He put his hands on his hips. "I've been hanging working on my karate, focusing on my school work just trying to keep busy you know," he said.

"We miss you," Kimberly said, looking at him.

He tried to put on a smile. "yeah but you guys were a team long before I showed up besides Red Dragon will be there to help out when you need him and it'll be back to normal before long," he said, and she shook her head.

"I miss you," she said.

Tommy smiled at this and toke her hand looking at it. The two locked eyes, he leaned forward, and she leaned to meet him and for the first time the two kissed. Logan smiled as they parted lips and smiles spread across his face.

Tommy uttered a chuckle. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said.

"Me too," Kimberly said, beaming.

Chuckling Logan cupped his mouth with one hand. "AND I SAY ITS ABOUT TIME!" he shouted at them and they looked at him and Tommy waved him away and Logan raised his hands in surrender.

The two looked back at each other. "Now that that's over with I guess my next question is a piece of cake Tommy said.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked her smile getting wider.

"Kimberly will you be my date for the dance Saturday night?" Tommy finally asked.

Kimberly turned her back to him and Logan saw a worried look spread across Tommy's face but from his angle Logan could see the smile on Kimberly's face.

Logan chuckled _that's just cruel and unusual punishment Kimberly_ he thought shaking his head.

"Well...Kimberly," Tommy said, as he rang his hands.

Finally she turned back to face him the smiled reaching its peek. "Ha, ha I didn't want to make it too easy for you," she said, giving him a small punch on the shoulder.

He exhaled deeply. "Of course I'll be your date for the dance," she said, and he yelled and grabbed her around the abdomen swing her completely around as she laughed and he yelled again.

_At least something went right today_ Logan thought as he walked away.

The evening of the dance found Logan in the manager's office trying to figure out if he should wear a red button up long sleeve shirt or blue one.

_I fight monsters practically on a daily basis and I can't even pick out a shirt to wear god I wish Kimberley was here_ he thought as he finally went with the red.

When he was dress in his black leather jacket he hopped on his bike, pulled his helmet on, and drove out of the factory. He drove through town a few people looking watching him as he went until he came to the suburbs and pulled into Ashley's drive way. After Logan pulled in Ashley's father came out, stood by the door, looked at the bike as he hopped off, and pulled his helmet off.

He looked at Logan as he walked up. "Are you sure you are qualified to operate that vehicle son?" he asked as we stepped inside.

_You have no idea_ Logan thought.

"Yes sir I think I can handle it," he said, as he unzipped his jacket and Ashley's mother came in.

She smiled when she saw him. "You must be Logan, Ashley been talking about you all the time for the past couple of days. She'll be down in a moment she's up in her room getting read aw here she is," she said, smiling.

He smiled at her then looked up the stairs as Ashley came out of her room wearing a red dress that went down to her knees. She wore a little make up around her eyes and cheeks and braided her hair around the sides of her head. She smiled at him as she walked down the stairs to him.

He offered his arm and she took it as he turned to her father. "I promise to have her back before midnight sir," he said, and he and Ashley went outside.

He gave her his spare helmet and she slid it on as he put his on and he pulled out of the driveway and she gripped him around the stomach. He drove slowly at first down the street then as he turned, she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to look at her face through the visor. "I'm not a beauty pageant member put this baby in gear," she said.

He smiled at this. "I thought you'd never say that," he said, and he cranked the speed.

They soon arrived at the high school parking lot and they left their helmets and his jack on the bike. They entered the school when had been decorated in the theme of that nights dance. The two went inside and almost immediately went onto the dance floor during a slow dance.

After a few more dances some were slow another was fast when they went to the food stand. As he was serving her some punch when Tommy and Kimberley came in along with Trini, Jason, the others, and their dates. As the night went on Logan looked over at Tommy every now and then.

He was having a great time and from the looks of things, he was giving Ashley the time of her life. When they finally left around ten, she couldn't stop smiling as they got back on his bike and put their helmets on and Logan gave her his jacket. He turned the ignition but before he left, he looked over and saw Tommy and Kimberley leave Kimberley wearing his jacket.

He then drove out of the parking lot and down the street heading for Ashley's home. When he dropped her off, they could see her father looking at them from a crack in the curtains. The two ducked into the blind spot by the door and the two faced each other.

"I had a great time tonight," she said, pulling her hair back a little and gave him his coat.

"So did I," Logan said, smiling at her.

She smiled at him then leaned forward and kissed him which he returned and when she pulled back they looked at each other and she opened her front door. "I'll see you in class tomorrow," she said, stepping in.

"Count on it," he said, and she closed the door and jumped up and punched the air.

He hopped back onto his bike and before he put his helmet, back on he looked up and saw her watching him. He waved up at her and she waved back then he put his helmet back on and drove off. As he drove, he felt like he needed to do something and as he came to a stoplight he knew what.

As quickly as possible, he drove into an ally and morphed. "Computer I need an address," he said, as the bike converted to The Dragon Rider Cycle.

About ten minutes later, he came to a somewhat nicer side of town with big lawns and such though it all looked the same from the air. He tried to look inconspicuous in his ranger armor and flying motorcycle until he reached his destination. He looked down at the house and quickly and quietly landed on the roof and he hopped off.

He stopped and crouched down by the chimney and looked closely at the name over the mailbox down below. _Mitchell am I at the right place? _He thought and expanded his mind and went to the top right hand corner of the house.

He gripped the edge of the roof, dropped to the side of the house quietly, and looked into the room inside. It was decorated with posters of a couple of martial artists and sports players. He pushed off from the wall and started to swing back toward it.

Concentrating and he phased right through the wall and flipped onto his feet.

He looked up and looked around making sure that none was coming to investigate. He looked over at the desk, got a look at a couple of papers, and was relieved to see Tommy's name on a couple of papers. He sat down in a chair and started to wait.

He waited for about half an hour when he heard Tommy down stairs. He crept to the side of the door and leaned against the wall as he listened to Tommy talk to what sounded like his father and sister downstairs.

He heard Tommy come up the stairs and walk toward his room and he stepped further into the shadows as Tommy opened his bedroom and went to his desk and turned on his desk light. He then turned around and jumped a foot in the air when he saw Logan who rushed forward to cover his mouth with his hand stop him from shouting and alerting the people below.

Logan raised his hand and pressed his finger where his mouth would have been and Tommy nodded.

Logan lowered his hand and stepped back concentrating. "Sorry I startled you," Logan said, is voice sounding rougher.

Tommy shook his head. "It's ok I was actually kind of expecting you man," Tommy said, going to the door and shutting it.

Logan sat down on the bed while Tommy stood by the door. "How are you doing?" Logan asked for the second time that day.

He shrugged and walked over. "Apart of me feels like it died and another feels like it came alive," he said, sitting down at his desk chair looking at the floor.

Logan nodded. "You and Kimberly make a great looking couple," he said.

Tommy's head shot up at this. "You were spying on us," he accused.

Logan shrugged. "I like to keep an eye on you guys after what happened on the beach and all," he said.

Tommy nodded at this, his head dropped back down, and Logan sighed and walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. "Tommy no one can understand what you're going through right now. Not even me and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you today with the green candle I just hope that you can understand that I couldn't get it no matter what I did," Logan said, standing up.

Tommy looked at him. "You want more than just me understanding you want my forgiveness for you doing nothing in the dark dimension," he said.

Logan smiled behind his helmet. "Is it that obvious," he said.

Tommy nodded. "The only way you're going to get is if you do one thing for me," he said, standing up and looking Logan in the black glass that covered his eyes.

"Name it," Logan said.

Tommy looked very serious. "When you go into action guard Kim with your life," he said.

Logan was silent for a moment. "I would be honored," he said, then moved for the window.

But stopped. "By the way what got to me when arrived here was that it said, Mitchell were you adopted man?" he asked looking back.

Tommy looked a little uncomfortable. "My father was a navy tomcat pilot and my mother was his back seat tech. They died in a crashed when their instruments failed I was three I can barely remember my life with them. Commander Mitchell was their best friend after they died he toke me in but refused to let me take his name. Even though I can hardly remember them, I miss them so much.

You can't understand," he mattered a small tear in his eye.

Logan shook his head. "I know more that you can imagine I never knew my family. I don't know if I was given up or if I was stolen I don't even know who I am," Logan said, looking away then arched his hands over his head them down and circled his hands pointing two fingers up.

He then lightly stomped his feet and he shot up and after muttering the spell phased through the roof. He walked to his bike and hopped on then using his powers lifted it up and moved it forward and when he was a good distance away when he turned it on and hit the gas. His mind raced on what he had learned and revealed as he sped back to the factory.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6 Cleaning Up Angel Grove

Logan stood in class in front of Ashley a couple weeks and dates later as Miss Applebee came in the back door. "Everybody take your seats now," she said, and the couple took their seats across from each other.

Then Bulk and Skull came in with Skull carrying a camera. "Video project 'Bulk the World's Greatest Guy' take thirty two," he said, and Logan cracked a few ribs from trying not to laugh.

Then looked over at Tommy sitting by Kimberly and the two along with the other looked as if they were in the same condition as him. He looked back at Bulk as he walked in with a French style hat on his head and a big smile.

He raised his arms and looked around. "I have always enjoyed this notable class," he said, taking a few steps forward and Skull taking steps back and bumped into Miss Applebee.

He swerved the camera on her. "Take your seats now please," she said, and Skull turned the camera back on Bulk and jabbed hi thumb at the seats.

The two walked down the lane Skull keeping the camera on Bulk. "That was Miss Applebee who can't wait for me to sit down. She really is a lovely teacher ha, ha," he said, sitting down.

"Left a little," Skull said.

Bulk stood up with his seat attached to him and turned to the left. "No my left," Skull said, and Bulk turned the other way.

"No your left," Skull said, and he turned the other way.

"Back, back it up," Skull said, and as Bulk back up he tripped and papers went flying.

The class laughed heartily as Bulk climbed to his seats four legs with Skulls help holding onto the camera with one arm.

The two looked at each other then Skull tapped Bulk on the chest. "Don't worry about it Bulk I'll edit it out later," he said.

Ashley kept her mouth covered her mouth as she still standing laughed and Logan looked at her then grabbed her by the midsection and pulled her to his lap.

She laughed a little harder at this and looked at him over his shoulder. "Logan not here everybody is watching," she hissed at him.

Logan chuckled. "Oh let them be jealous," he said.

She tried to pull him off her. "You're crazy," she said.

He tilted his head to the side. "And you're beautiful," he said.

She smiled and leaned close but before they met a bad of paper came between them. They looked up to a half smiling half tern face of Miss Applebee.

"Logan like I told Tommy the other day please keep your new relationships to a minimum in my class room," she said.

Logan pointed at Ashley. "She started it," he said, and Ashley elbowed him in the gut.

He chuckled as he exhaled and he smiling to her seat across from him Tommy smiled and patted his upper arm. Then they turned their attention to the front as Miss Applebee toke her position at the head of the class by a rolling TV set.

"It's time for our first video project today Trini," she said, and Trini stood a video in hand.

She turned to face the class holding the video between her hands. "My video project is called pollution problem in Angel Grove," she said, then slid the tape into the VCR and stood to the side as her project on the environment played.

_God I miss Blu-Rays at least I know what to invest in the stock market_ Logan thought as he watched the film.

The class watched the film in silence as the film showed scenes from one of the lakes with trash of all kinds in the water. Then the video showed one of the steel plants smoke stakes spewing thick smoke into the air. Then it showed wider shots of the plants surrounding it then panned off showing more plants all under Trini's commentary.

Then it showed nature that was clean and healthy from pollution and the destruction it causes. Logan saw chipmunks, Rabbits, squirrels, and fish swimming in a pond. The sight of the healthy nature brought a smile to his face and his bracelet and dragon gem got warmer.

The film ended and people looked at each other and small conversations came up. Logan looked up at Trini and gave her two thumbs up then making it look like he spotted a bug, he swatted his bracelet. Under his gaze, the bracelet began to cool down along with the Dragon Gem under his shirt.

He rolled his eyes _what am I going to do with you_? He asked himself.

Miss Applebee walked up to Trini after the movie ended her usual smile on her face.

She placed her hand on Trini's back. "Very nicely done Trini pollution is a major concern for our society," she said, looking at her class.

Billy nodded. "I couldn't agree more I'm deeply concerned about the ecological ramifications of the depletion of the ozone, acid rain, deforestation and the loss of our topsoil's," he said, looking around and Kimberly and the others looked at him nodding.

Kimberly nodded. "Totally so what can we do to help unify or city?" she asked looking at her friend.

Trini smiled at them and leaned on Logan's desk looking at her classmates. "I want to start a clean-up club one day a week we can do some recycling, clean some trails, even count animals that are endangered," she said, holding her hands.

Logan looked around him, saw most of the class nodding and talking to each other, and looked at Ashley.

He looked back at Trini and shrugged. "Where do I sign up?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Billy said.

"Count me in," Jason said.

"Sounds cool," Zack, said.

"Totally," Kimberly said. "Right behind you," Tommy said.

"Me to," Ashley said, placing a hand on Logan's arm.

A couple of hours later Logan, Ashley, Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Jason, Billy, and Trini were in the youth center wearing green T-shirts with 'CLEAN UP CLUB' stamped on the front. Apart from them about a few, dozen other kids from school had joined the club from Miss Applebee's class along with students from other classes.

They were setting up for a recycling drive with Tommy and Logan were on stepladders tying a sign above the floor where they usually spar. Ashley and Kimberly were off to the side working on the recycling bins. Billy was working with Trini in organization and Zack and Jason were working with the cans and making old Kung Fu sounds.

When he finished with his knot Logan looked over at them as Jason made some fancy hand movements making sounds that you usually hear in a Bruce Lee movie. Then he karate chopped two cans on a table in front of him crumpling them in the middle. Then he slid them into a recycling can.

Chuckling he and Tommy looked at each other shaking their heads as Zack stepped up and Trini walked over.

Zack tossed a can up and down in his hand then placed it on the table. "That's nothing check this," he said.

He then went into a Crain stance making the same sounds as Jason had made a few seconds ago. Then he quickly brought his foot down on the can and crushed it under his foot.

Jason and Trini laughed and Zack looked at Jason and the two grasped hands. "Not very practical but big time points for style," Jason said.

Laughing Trini asked. "How's it going?"

Zack looked at her. "Great two more and we're done," he said.

Logan smiled getting an idea. "Hey Jason toss one high," he said, turning on his stepladder.

Jason looked at him held a can and tossed it up. With all eyes on him, Logan back flipped forward kicking the can forward in the flip. It launched sky word onto the ceiling recycling right into the recycling can.

Logan landed on the floor on bent legs and an arm behind him for balance. He then stood straight making a football goal sign and everyone applauded. After looking behind him, he ducked with a front split as Jason tossed another can up and Tommy leapt forward spinning and kicked the can and it did a basketball shot into the bin.

He landed by Logan as he stood straight and the two grasped hands as the applause got louder.

Zack mimicked holding a microphone with a Madison voice. "And for a Logan a perfect ten right across the board for style and accuracy. And for Tommy also a perfect ten ladies and gentlemen we have tie," he said, and everybody laughed.

Logan and Tommy bowed to everyone then the five of went over to where Kimberly and Ashley were with Billy who was at the moment painting labels on bins.

Trini nodded at his work. "Very nice Billy," she said, as he finished.

He smiled at her. "Thanks I'm using a special mixture of totally organic paint pigmented with various natural substances," he said.

Logan and the boys looked at each other and shrugged with small sighed then Tommy and Logan looked at Ashley and Kimberly. They were helping Ernie organize the bins and keeping them at an even space from each other.

Kimberly put on a thoughtful expression as she and Ashley look at each other. "Ok a little to the left," she said.

Ernie lifted the bin between two others up and moved it as she directed.

Ashley and Kimberly looked at each other. "Now back a little bit back to the right," Kimberly said, waving her hand in the direction.

Ernie lifted the barrel up just as Logan and Tommy rapped their arms around Ashley and Kimberly. The girls jumped a little then turned their heads and slapped their arms then Kim looked back at Ernie.

She gave him the thumbs up. "Perfect," she sad then gave Tommy a kiss as the rest of the group gathered.

Logan smiled down at Ashley. "You know I never did get the grade in class," he said, and she arched eyebrows at him.

She gave a quick chuckle. "Oh really after what you did you think you deserve it," she said, bringing her head back from his face.

He smiled. "Think of it as extra credit," he said.

She tried to keep a straight face, failed miserably, leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. "Next time you won't get off so easy," she said.

He smiled. "I didn't expect nothing less," he said.

Ernie smiled at them as he came around the bins. "Look I want to thank you guys with helping me out with all this recycling stuff," he said.

Trini nodded smiling. "Well that what the Clean Up Club is for now let's get over to the park and pick up that trash ok," she said, looking at them and taking Jason's arm.

As they left the youth center they passed, Bulk and Skull walk past with Skull carrying the camera as usual. The group stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other one face at a time. Then very slowly, they looked back inside the youth center and their jaws dropped like weights.

Bulk was wearing flashy work out cloths that was brightly colored and that is not in a good way. He was making flashy moves as Skull turned on the camera and turned it on him. Logan and Tommy looked at each other then after looking back at Bulk, Logan covered Ashley's eyes.

"Bulk the world's greatest guy take forty two," Skull said, placing the eye piece in place.

Flexing his arms Bulk smiled at the camera. "Working out this is where I train pumping up is very important to me," he said.

Tommy, Jason, Logan, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy looked at each other each with a strange look on their faces.

"I'm up for a good laugh but this is ridicules since when has Bulk ever worked out?" he asked as Ashley shoved his hand aside.

They watched as Bulk started for some of the weight machines. "Hey Bulk you said, I could do the scene with you," Skull said, lowering the camera.

Bulk looked at him. "Then who is going to work the camera?" he asked then spotted Ernie.

He wrenched the camera from Skull and held it out to him. "Hey Ernie what to film us working out?" he asked wearing a smile.

Ernie frowned. "You two work out? Since when?" he demanded.

Bulk frowned and shoved the camera at him. "Just run the camera," he said.

Logan leaned close to Jason. "Twenty says the cans end up all over the floor," he muttered and Jason looked at him.

He smiled. "I know Bulks record just as well as you and I'd be a fool to take that bet," he said, then looked back at Bulk.

Logan sighed. "So much for buying you dinner," he said, looking at Ashley.

She smiled up at him. "How sweet," she said.

The two then looked back at Bulk for a few second then left, a few seconds later the sound of the cans rang through, and the group putting their arms over each other shoulders laughed heartily. When they reached the park, they looked around at the trash-covered ground. As he looked under his shirt, he felt his dragon gem get colder and colder.

He sighed _I know computer I hate the sight to_ he thought.

After a moments silence _as you may know I can since the condition of the environment around us and I can feel the damage of the land. Also as you, humans would say 'for the record' I am the spirit of the Red Dragon not some computer_ said, the gem.

Logan shrugged his eyebrows _what can I say I loved star Trek when I was a kid_ he thought back.

He looked at the rest of the group as he dropped the trash bags he was carrying and crouched down looking at the park.

Jason spun looking at the park. "Guys this is really sad," he said, kicking a couple of newspapers.

Trini followed his gaze. "Look at this mess," she said.

Jason nodded. "This terrible," he said, in agreement.

Tommy looked at Logan as he stood back up. "This is just pathetic the way people are so careless," he said, and Logan nodded.

He tapped his chest. "Hits you right here," he said, and Ashley nodded.

Kimberly looked around. "I can't believe people would ruin such a beautiful place," she said.

Billy toke a test tube from his pocket. "Let me take a soil sample," he said, bending down.

When the test was finished, he sighed. "Completely polluted this kind of want in regard is completely destructive to such a fragile echo system," he said.

Zack waved his hand in front of him. "Yeah and it stinks," he said.

Trini smiled at the group. "Ok clean up club time to get busy," she said, holding up the trash bags.

Over the next few hours, they started cleaning up the park performing various acrobatics, sports moves, and in Zack's case dance moves. After tossing a few soda bottles into one of the bags with a front spinning flip he look back and watched Ashley do a cart wheel then a couple of handsprings then flip back dropping the bottle in her hand into the bag. He caught her in his arms and she laughed as he spun her around and used her legs to knock another bottle into another bag.

He dropped her down and he looked at her. "You've been holding back on me," he said.

She shrugged. "I've been taking Jason's karate class for a few years now," she said.

He smiled then cupped his hands together lowered them a little for her. She toke the hint stepped into his hands and he launched her skywards then flipped and kicked a couple bottles down into a bag Trini was holding. She landed with a roll and they continued with picking up the park.

When they were finished, the park looked a good as new as Logan looked around whipping his brow. He looked at the large pile of trash bags that they had filled in that time. He looked over at Billy as he started the fourth soil test that day.

When it was over he smiled and nodded his head and Jason rubbed his hands as Logan joined them. "Looks like or club really cleaned up," Jason said.

Kimberly nodded. "Its totally far out and funky down the drain dude," she said, patting Tommy in the chest.

Billy nodded hands on his sides. "Very successful venture," he said.

Zack nodded. "Yeah and it was fun to," he said, smiling.

Trini smiled at them and stepped forward. "Now let's finish up over there and then take this over to the recycling center," she said, and they moved out.

When they were half way there, Logan stopped dead in his tracks as he felt something. He started looking left and right and Ashley stopped when he noticed he wasn't at her side any more. She looked back at him as his head darted to the right toward some trees.

"Logan is everything ok?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Yeah just thought I heard something," he said, following the others but keeping alert using his academy training along with the training Narvock started but never finished when he became a ranger.

They started picking up trash each with a bag in hand Trini sighed looking around. "What kind of people would dump trash like this?" she asked the group.

At that moment that feeling Logan felt and continued to feel intensified tenfold and his head shot up from his work.

Billy pointed in front of them. "Pollutants like that," he shouted.

"OH NO PUTTIES," Kimberly yelled as they flipped into view.

Tommy and Logan grabbed Ashley and pulled her away from the putties and when they were a good distance away, they looked at each other.

Logan pointed at Ashley. "You have to get to the community center and spread the word that Rita is attacking. Tommy get into town warn everyone you meet," he said.

Tommy nodded as Ashley headed out. "What will you be doing then?" he asked.

Logan smiled. "I'll be doing the same only in another direction," he said, and the two parted.

Logan was half way out of the park when he skidded to a halt when his morpher vibrated. He pressed the sides and a holographic image appeared above the engraving of the rangers fighting what looked like a Winged Unicorn.

He rolled his eyes, darted behind a clump of bushes, and detached his Dragon Gem from its necklace.

"DRAGON RIDERS! UNITE! HA!" he called and morphed.

He streaked back to the rangers _how ironic I have to go back to the place I just ran from with Ashley and Tommy and this feels weird fighting without him_ he thought.

As the rangers and Poluticorn came into view while still streaking forward leapt up and nailed the monster with a flying sidekick. Continuing to fly forward pushing Poluticorn with him he kept nailing it with kicks one right after the other. Then after the two sailed forward fifteen feet Logan nailed him so hard with another kick that he was launched away from him and when he hit the ground was dragged about another twenty feet.

Logan landed on the ground in a low position with one leg bent and another leg extended out. He looked at them as the rangers gathered around him and after standing straight he and Jason grasped hands. Then they all turned and Logan leapt up and flipped over Poluticorn as he flew at them sending the other ranges everywhere.

When he landed Zack and Jason leapt up to attack and were nailed by Poluticorn's lasers. They landed hard clutching their chests.

"POWER WIND!" Poluticorn yelled flapping its wings.

Zack and Jason were sent sailing back then after fifteen feet sparks shot all over their armor and they rolled on their sides. Logan and the other rangers gathered in front of them shielding them.

"You guys ok?" Kimberly asked them and they nodded.

"We got to stop him before they pollute everything in sight," Trini said, as Jason and Zack climbed to their feet.

Logan nodded then sensing two more minds threw his arm up to stop Jason.

"Now what?" Jason said, and then Goldar and Scorpina flipped into view.

Logan looked at him. "You had to ask," he said.

They all got into a fighting stance as Goldar and Scorpina toke a step forward at them.

"NO I WILL TAKE CARE OF THESE IRRITANTS!" Poluticorn said, behind them and stepped forward.

One by one, Logan and the other rangers threw attacks at him, which he either dodged or blocked. After leaping up and throwing four front kicks that were blocked he was nailed by Poluticorn's horn's laser and was knocked back in to a tree. After Trini threw a duple flying sidekick, Logan climbed to one knee.

"He doesn't even feel our attacks!" Billy shouted as Logan darted forward.

Laughing Poluticorn climbed to its feet. "I'M GOING TO DESTRY YOU AND YOUR MISRIBLE PLANET!" he shouted at them and fried his lasers.

They were launched off their feet and onto the ground with Logan; spinning threw the air back onto his feet. He flipped forward drawing his Draco blaster and fired off a few rounds. Poluticorn leapt up into the air and started to fly forward at him.

Logan quickly holstered his Draco blaster, arched his arms up, and over his head and after twirling his hands over each other made a hand gesture. He then brought his feet together with a stomp and launched himself into the air. He started running on the air with one hand encircled behind his back the other encircled in front of him with him leaning forward.

The two sailed at each at high speeds eyes locked on each other, as they got closer and closer to each other. Then feet apart Poluticorn threw an attack at him that Logan blocked and threw a knife hand to Poluticorn's back. Poluticorn fell to the ground hard as Logan spun in midair arms back in their position.

Then as Poluticorn lifted himself off the ground, he turned his attention back to the other Rangers. Logan saw his horn begin to glow as he trained it on Kimberly who had climbed to her feet back to Poluticorn. Throwing both hands forward he rocketed forward as fast as he could as Poluticorn's horn laser fired.

Kimberly turned and toke a step back at the sight of the laser coming at her. Letting out a cry Logan soared between Kimberly and the lasers and was hit full on in the chest sparks erupting everywhere on his armor. He spun off to the side, landed hard against a tree, and fell hard to the ground on his chest breathing hard.

Kimberly rushed over to him grabbing his shoulders. "RED DRAGON! RED DRAGON!" she shouted at him as he struggled raising himself off the ground.

Looking down he shook his head. "Ok that hurt," he muttered.

She helped him to his feet and looked at him. "You could have been destroyed why'd you do that?" she demanded.

He looked at her. "We're power rangers Kimberly we look out for one another," he said, then looked back at Poluticorn.

He had just sent Jason flying and after shrugging Kimberly off him raised his hand up index and middle finger pointing skyward. He waved his hand left and right then brought his wrists together.

He stood straight as an arrow. "NINJA DIRT DIVE," he shouted and pointed his fingers at the ground and after a puff of dirt vanished beneath it.

Kimberly turned left and right looking where he had gone then looked back at Poluticorn. When her eyes set on him just as Logan's hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Poluticorn by the ankle. Poluticorn looked down than found himself being thrown off his feet dragged at a high-speed away from the rangers.

A moment later Poluticorn was rammed into a tree right between his legs. As he clutched his damaged pride Logan burst from the ground flipped landed and turned to face him Draco blaster at the ready.

Keeping an eye on Poluticorn Logan turned to the other rangers. "GET OUT OF HERE GUYS AND REGROUP," he yelled at them as Poluticorn climbed to his feet.

"BUT RED DRAGON…," Jason yelled back as Logan darted forward shooting Poluticorn as fast he could as the two charged each other.

Then feet apart Logan converted it to the Dragon Ninja sword leapt up twisted to the side and slashed Poluticorn in his side as he darted past.

He landed sword at the ready and looked at Jason. "I CAN HLADLE HIM NOW GO! BEFORE I KICK YOU BUTT," he yelled at him.

The rangers looked at each other ten teleported away and Logan sighed with relief as he watched them go. Then he blocked a few attacks from Poluticorn then was slashed from behind. He rolled forward, gritting his teeth looked to see Scorpina and Goldar flipped forward to attack again.

He dropped his Draco blaster summoned his Dragon Swords and converted it to the Dragon Swords. He leapt at them spinning like a top and repeatedly slashed the two across their chests. They fell back, he landed between them and Poluticorn one of his sides facing them, and he looked from one to the other.

For a few seconds the four of them stood like that then the three attacked him from both sides. He blocked their blows then slashed out at them as they started to drive him toward the pond. When he reached it, he leapt up spinning and landed on the water arms encircling him like before.

He ran on the water then skidding to a stop turned to face them as they looked at him. "What never seen a guy in red armor walk on water?" he asked them.

Poluticorn flew after him and the fight continued one on one until Logan reached the land again and it was back to three against one. The fight went on with Logan barely able to go on the offensive as they toke the fight to the factory district. Then after a double attack from both Goldar and Poluticorn Logan was launched off his feet, slammed into a wall, and fell to one knee.

When he looked up his eyes went wide _the recycling factory they were herding me_ he thought.

Then the rangers teleported in front of him and crouched into a fighting stance. Poluticorn charged them, Golder, and Scorpina stepped forward.

"You guys handle them me and Red Dragon will take horn head," Jason said, and the others charged Goldar and Scorpina while Logan and Jason charged Poluticorn.

The two fought him with sequenced fighting style but despite their best efforts politician was still able to fend them off. Then after two attacks from Logan and Jason, they were thrown to the ground.

The two pushed themselves up a little. "Gotta find a way to chop off that horn," Jason said.

Logan looked up at him _of course_ he thought hating himself for being so stupid.

The two summoned their swords and got into a fighting stance. "Face it rangers I'm just too powerful for you two puny humans besides your friends are finished," he said, and they looked over at them.

"Ha, ha wait a minute I got to finish destroying this recycling plant so much to pollute so little time," he said.

"Your polluting days are over horse face were going to send you back to the barn," Jason said.

The two charged at him and the next thing Logan a Jason knew they were on their backs again. They quickly climbed to their feet and attacked him again and the fight continued. Then in no time, all six of them were on their backs.

"All right smog breath our friends need help I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON SHEILD," Jason called throwing his arms out to the side.

There was a flash of green light and Jason was wearing Tommy's dragon shield and the dragon dagger this hip. Logan leapt to his feet cart wheeled forward did a couple of handsprings laser fire going off around him. Then in front of Poluticorn flipped over him then grabbed him from behind.

"HIT HIM NOW JASON," he yelled at him as he struggled to keep his grip.

Jason ran forward drawing the dragon dagger while Poluticorn fired lasers from his horn. The shield repelled the laser fire as he charged forward then when he reached Poluticorn both blades glowing green and red he slashed his sword across his chest then slashed at his forehead with the dragon dagger. The horn fell to the ground and Logan lost his grip and was thrown back.

As he pulled himself up he just managed to see Rita's wand land a few feet away and Poluticorn grew thirty stories up. The rangers gathered around Jason and summoned their Zords. As they leapt into them, Logan turned to Goldar and Scorpina brandishing his sword and converting to the Dragon Swords.

He got into a fighting stance. "Care to test your luck," he said, to them.

They looked at each other then back at them then a second later, they vanished. Logan got out of his fighting stance and watched Megazord destroy Poluticorn with slash with its power sword. They rangers dropped from Megazord and started congratulating each other.

Logan stepped forward his swords vanishing in a flash of red light and they turned to look at him. "How are you guys holding up?" he asked them.

They looked at each other then Jason stepped forward. "Were doing ok keeping busy and I'm getting used to wearing the shield and all," he said.

Logan nodded sighing. "I miss him to," he said, and they all looked at him and he summoned The Dragon Rider Cycle from his factory home.

When it pulled up he hopped on and Kimberly came up to him.

He looked at her. "What is it Kimberly?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment. "Meet me at my bedroom tonight at midnight," she said, and he nodded and drove off.

After riding threw an ally, he demorphed and The Dragon Rider Cycle turned into his motorcycle. He park at the youth center and met Tommy and Ashley inside.

When the rest of the guy's showed up they watched the news report with Tommy's and Logan's arms wrapped around Ashley and Kimberly. When the report ended, Logan looked at the other and he saw a sad glint in Tommy's eye.

"Hey more recycling guys lets go to work," Ernie said, behind them and they looked at him laughing they climbed to their feet and got to work.

Billy finished the last of the can pyramids and put his hands on his hips. "That makes over five hundred," he said.

Kimberly looked up from helping Trini with some plastic bottles. "Someday soon this plastic is going to make like a lot of credit cards," she said.

Tommy and Logan laughed a little behind her. "Yeah and they'll all be in your wallet," Logan said, carrying some newspapers to Zack and she turned and gave him a little shove.

Laughing Tommy said. "But we won't hold that against you," he said, and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Zack toke the papers from Logan. "Yeah but check out this pile of papers man we just saved a few red woods," he said, adding them to a stack and slapping hands with Logan and Jason.

Then they all turned when they heard Bulk and Skull. "Remember you want to help act real helpful tell them you're here to help," Skull said, as they came in Bulk nursing an injury.

Logan looked a little worried _this can't be good_ he thought.

"Yeah, yeah I know my line," Bulk said.

"Bulk the world's greatest guy scene seventy eight," Skull announced.

Bulk smiled into the camera. "I always like to help at the recycling drive," he said, and then got his foot caught in a tire and colliding with Skull as he stumbled sending tumbling back into the piles of newspapers.

The three stacks collapsed under him then fell back and knocked down the stacked plastic bottles. Logan and the others leapt away from the falling derbies as Bulk continued forward foot still in the tire.

He smile and shook his head. "What a dork," he said, then tripped on the tire and with many shouts of protest went flying into the pyramid of cans knocking it down.

He pushed himself up. "Pound you," he said, as Skull turned the camera on him.

"Bulk, Bulk, Bulk filming," Skull said, pointing.

Bulk put on a smile. "I think that whenever possible everything should be recycled," he said, crushing a can and after tossing it, a Bulk fell back onto his back.

They soon left still laughing at the sight of Bulk and Skull under the watchful eye of Ernie clean up the mess they made.

Outside Tommy put his hand on Logan's shoulder Logan looked at him and Tommy held up their tape. "Look I finished our last segment yesterday do you think you can edit it tonight?" he asked.

Logan nodded and toke the tape. "Yeah sure man," he said, tucking it into his jacket.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Logan hopped back onto his bike and drove back to the factory. When he got there he went to the manager's office started a fire and started his homework. Then using his magic to project the film in the air edited the tape but stopped every now and then to rest.

When he was finished with the tape he laid it on the desk then changed into a pair of sweet pants. Then he went down to the main area of the factory and practiced his gymnastics for a couple of hours. Then after taking a shower he got dressed again sat down in the managers chair propped his feet up on the desk and waited.

For hours, he just sat there either humming a tune to himself or bobbing his feet up and down. Out the windows below, him the sky got darker and darker as the night set in and every now and then he hear an owl hoot. After a while, he looked up at the clock and see that its eleven climbed to his feet.

He left the office climbed down some of the stairs and slid down the rest to the factory floor. He detached his dragon gem, morphed, and waited for his motorcycle to change into the dragon rider cycle before hopping on. He then made into flight mode, opened the doors with magic, and sped into the night sky.

"Compu…," he started.

"Say one more syllable and I'll crash this bike into ten feet of concrete," the red dragon spirit said, and Logan uttered a burst of laughter.

"Ha, ha, sorry habit but I still need that address," Logan said.

After a moment. "Address obtained," the red dragon spirit said, and a map appeared in Logan's vision.

After almost half an hour, he silently landed on the roof of Kimberly's home and hopped off the bike. Looking around Logan expanded his mind until he felt Kimberly's and headed for her room. Looking over the edge, he spotted her window with a fait light coming out of it.

Concentrating he then placed one hand on the wall of the building pulled himself down until his feet was on the wall.

With his hands and feet sticking to the wall he climbed down to the side of the window _Spider-Man I love your comics but right now you can eat your heart out_ he thought as he righted himself when he reached the window.

He sat on the wall his back on it along with his feet for a little extra support and he looked at the window. He saw her come up to the window and look out into the night then after placing her hand on the sill went back out of sight.

_Wonder what I'm getting myself into_ he thought then touched the sill around the area she did.

Giving some of his powers a little slack he suddenly felt disappointed, a little angry, and a tad anxious.

He removed his hand and tight his grip on his powers _man she's feeling just about everything tonight_ he thought.

Concentrating he placed his hand on his throat.

Focusing he threw his hands over his head fingers resting on the wall then pushing off with his feet threw himself up and over them and phased threw the wall.

He landed his back to her then spun around as he turned to him and he darted forward to cover her mouth. As he did with Tommy, he pressed his finger where his mouth would have been and she nodded. He let her go and she turned and looked in her desk mirror.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance," she said, pushing her hair back.

"It's a gift," he said, voice sounding deeper.

"A good gift to some a bad for others," she said, standing straight and turning to face him then sat down at her desk.

He nodded. "so what did you want to talk to me about?' he asked sitting down on her bed.

She looked at him hard. "Did Tommy make you promise to protect me?" she asked.

He sat a little straighter. "He told me that you visited him a week ago after the dance," she said, and he nodded understanding.

"Yes he made me swear to protect you with my life," he said, and she sighed.

She stood up and started pacing then looked at him. "I can take care of myself Red Dragon you don't have to do this," she said.

He stood up and looking her in the face. "I gave him my word and I always keep a promise Kimberly," he said.

"And you almost got destroyed keeping it," she said, in protest.

He turned his back to her. "I'm sorry Kimberly but I promised him that I would and like I said, I always keep my word," he said.

He heard he start to say a few thing behind him then give up and sit down. "You are a stubborn one," she said.

Logan smiled. "Like my mother," he said, turning to face her.

She looked at him. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "One of the men who raised me always said, that I had my father's courageous heart and my mother's stubborn head," he said, then moved for the window.

"Nobody blames you for what happened to Tommy," she suddenly said.

He turned to look at her. "They did at first then he told us what you said, when you visited him. They understand now that there was nothing you could have done," she said, standing up.

He looked at her and turned all the way to face her. "He also told me that you never knew your family," she said.

He exhaled hard and looked off to the side. "Well now I know how private what I told him is," Logan said, placing his hands on his hips.

She walked over to him. "He only told me and I can honestly say that if your family could see you now they would be so proud of you," she said, putting hand on his armored arm.

A small tear ran down his cheek and he looked at her and was happy she couldn't see his face. "You have no idea how much I appreciate to hear you saying that," he said, then muttered the spell made the right hand gesture and leapt up through the ceiling.

When he got back to the factory still morphed, he climbed the stairs to the manager's office. He leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor elbows resting on his knees arms dangling breathing hard. Then he slowly he toke off his helmet and his face had two lines of tears coming from his eyes.

He wiped them away and laid his head against the wall. "Thank you so much Kimberly I really needed that," he mutter into the air.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 7 Comming to a Decision

About a week later, before school Logan was sitting in the manager's office his feet up on the desk along with the contents of the envelope that The Silver Dragon Ranger had given him. He looked at the clock and sighed when he saw he still had another hour and a half before he had to leave for school. He put his feet down and leaned forward his chin on his hands, as he looked them over again.

Originally what was in the envelope was transfer papers to Angle Grove High, a couple of more sealed envelopes, suggestions on what to play on the stock market to make it look inconspicuous, a thousand dollars, and a photo of his team mates with all but the Silver and Purple rangers with their helmets off. He shuffled threw the things again wondering if there was more to it. Finding none but the unopened envelopes and sighed.

He ran his face threw his fingers when he found none _this was prepared in advance_ _how did you know this would happen. And why did I get so emotional with what Kimberly said that Narvock told me all the time how proud, my parents would be of me I never cried then. But more importantly why would Dragvocks and Leviathan come this far back._

_It's high time I start trying to figure this out I've been slacking off besides I've got a plan_ he thought then looked at the clock.

_It's time for me to go but I got to remember the plan the next time I'm called into a fight_ he thought as he walked down the stairs puling on his back pack and he got on his bike.

When arrived at school leaving his helmet on his bike he met Ashley at the front doors. After a quick peck on the cheek from her, they walked with his arm over her shoulder into the school. They met up with Jason and Billy at their lockers and started talking about Jason's, Tommy's, and Logan's next class plan when Trini and Kimberly ran up. The rest looked at them as the girls carried a newspaper between them and Tommy walked over looking at them.

He looked at Logan who shrugged then turned to Kimberly. "What got you two so excited?" he asked her.

The girls motion for them to follow them and the group started walking down the hall they opened the paper.

"'…and because of their contribution to justice and their unending effort to protect the entire planet. Angel Grove city officials has declared this day to be Power Ranger Day'," Kimberly end and they gathered around the stairs.

"hey guys what's up," and they turned to see Zack.

"Hey were reading about the Power Rangers," Trini said as he joined them o the stairs.

As he and Zack looked grasped hands, Logan got a good look at Tommy for the first time since Kimberly read the article. Even though he was smiling with the rest, Logan saw the pain in his eyes. Then he looked away and Logan did his best to join I the others glee with Tommy.

"What's it say?" Zack asked.

Then Kimberly pointed down at the article again. "Mayor Harrington hopes that the mysterious super heroes would make an appearance in Angel Grove Park. Where countless fans will be gathered to celebrate them," she said looking at everyone.

Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack looked at each other then Kimberly looked back at the article. "Wait there's more," she said and the group looked at her.

"'Mayor Harrington also asks that The Mysterious Red Dragon Ranger who vanishes as quickly as he appears would also attend. Though his presence in the Power Ranger's battles with Rita is limited, he has faced many dangers alone and with the other Rangers. His courage in the face of danger is second only to the Green Ranger who has disappeared deserves to be honored by us with the rest of the rangers.

So we wait to see if the Red Dragon Ranger will take his place to be honored with his or her fellow Rangers'," Kimberly read on ad hopped down from the stair she was on.

"I have a feeling the power rangers will show up don't you?" she said turning to the rest of the group.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jason, said grasping Zack's hand and the group followed her to class.

That entire day Logan kept thinking about the article and the request for his presence with the rest of the Rangers. In the celebration later, that day and whether or not he should answer there call or ignore it. He kissed Ashley good-bye after school to some wolf whistles and drove back to the factory.

When he got back to the factory, he went up to the Managers office still pondering on that question. Ashe passed the office he glanced at the desk and the envelope contents still lying on it and stopped dead. One of the spare envelopes was glowing.

He slowly walked over to it and picked it up and before his eye, the envelope unsealed itself. He looked inside, pulled out two pieces of paper, and smoothed them out to look at them. They were old and somewhat wrinkled newspaper clipping from the Angle Grove Times both with the same headline.

**ANGEL GROVE CELEBRATES**

**THE FIRST POWER RANGER DAY**

Beneath the headline where photos one had the original Rangers morphed in a circle leaping into the air. One of their hands in the air. The other showed the same scene but it had him in his ranger form among the rangers.

In that photo showed him among the rangers was a single phrase that hit him harder than anything did yet.

The choice is yours

Logan fell into the manager's desk at these words. "So no pressure _yeah right_," he said.

**In this part of The Red Dragon Rangers tale I want to give you the opportunity to steer his course you have your choices above in your reviews tell me where he should go. Therefore, I would like to have three or four votes on what to do for the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 8 A Day of Doom

Logan leaned far back in the manager's chair my hand running down long my face as I looked up at the ceiling. After a moment, Logan leaned forward my elbows on the manager's desk chin on my intercrossed fingers as he looked at the newspaper clippings again. Logan's mind raced about the decision he had to make that day and he swirled around in the chair and stood leaning on his forearm looking out the window.

He tapped his forehead against his forearm a couple times thinking _what…am…I…suppose…to…do_ each time he tapped his head.

Unable to make up his mind he grabbed his shirt over is heart and pulled and in a flurry, his cloths disappeared. His Ninja Academy uniform from The Dragon Storm Ninja academy that looked somewhat like Sensei Watanabe's old uniform replaced them. It had its usual black with his patches over his heart and his black sash with colored tips.

He left the office for the obstacle course's starting position and crouched ready for the invisible starter. He bobbed up and down three times then darted forward into the course. He leapt rolled dodged flipped and handspring through it as fast as he could until he came to the end in less than thirty seconds.

After a couple more times through the course, he stopped still breathing normally and sipped some water. Suddenly he stood straight as he remembered something.

_What about Tommy if any one deserves to be honored it should be him giving up his powers like he did I don't think that I could do it_ he thought and his cloths turned back to normal.

He took a couple steps back from the railing then darted forward and flipped over it to land on his feet. He walked outside and checked around then started running and streaked away. When he got to the city, he leapt up still streaking and jumping form the midsection of the buildings.

He soon came to the neighborhood where Tommy lived with is adopted family and stopped behind a tree. He looked around the tree and saw a SUV pull up to the driveway and Tommy, a girl with blonde hair about a few years younger than Tommy and him, and a tall bulky man with retreating black hair and a good-sized mustache climb out. He watched them climb the stairs and into the house and even from this distance, he could see Tommy looked a little distracted.

Logan pulled his head back sighed and leap up on to the nearest house's roof as quietly as possible. He looked back at Tommy's house, darted along the roof, and leapt from roof to roof until he reached it. He crept along to just over Tommy's bedroom and froze when he heard voices.

"Tommy what's on your mind you seemed distracted?"

"It's ok dad it's…nothing"

"Tommy I love you like you were my own and I know something is eating at you…"

"Dad I'm fine really ok"

"Ok but are you sure you don't want to go to the celebration today in the park?"

"Yeah…I'm sure"

Logan shook his head _a living example of grinning and baring it;_ he thought and detached his dragon gem.

He looked around making sure no one was watching him then morphed quietly and pressed the side of the side of his hand two fingers pointed up over his chest and concentrated.

He gritted his teeth as he felt a little weird and he looked own at his hand as it slowly disappeared it to thin air. He looked at the rest of him vanish until the only thing he could see was the tiled roof.

He shook his head as he started feeling a little tired _that always feels weird_ he thought as he changed his voice and phased through the roof.

He landed silently in Tommy's room just behind the door that now was opened and he to suck it into to stop the door from moving. He breathed slowly as Tommy continued to reassure his father then finally closed the door, walked to his desk, and sat down his elbows on his desk his head in his hands. Logan leaned against the wall arms crossed and released the spell and he reappeared like shimmering water.

After a few seconds. "Your father may not know but I think I know what's eating you up my friend," Logan said, and Tommy spun around.

Tommy shook his head and sighed. "I should have known you'd be here especially after that article today," he said, leaning back.

Logan nodded. "Yeah I heard about that and that they want me to be there it doesn't seem right that you won't be there," he said.

Tommy looked at him. "I'm not a ranger any more Red Dragon you earned your place on that platform," he said.

Logan stood straight at this. "So did you more than me," Logan said, then glanced out the window as the Mitchell's car drove away.

Logan sighed. "Looks like it's almost time for the ceremony and you got a beautiful sister," he said.

Tommy nodded and smiled. "Yeah Dana is she hopes to be a doctor one day," he said, standing up.

Logan looked at him. "Tommy you should go you deserve it even if you're not going to be on the platform," he said, and Tommy looked at him long and hard.

Very slowly, he nodded. "Ok but if I go you go," he said, and held out his hand.

Logan and Tommy looked at each other for a while. "Done," Logan, said, and they grasped hands.

Tommy put on a smile. "Now the question is how to get there my father already left with Dana," he said.

Logan smiled behind his helmet. "I think I can take care of that," he said.

He placed a hand on his temple. "Dragon Rider Cycle activate," he muttered then took Tommy's upper arm in hand

"Come on we have to get to the roof it'll met us there," Logan said, then phased them up to the roof.

Logan watched with a smile as Tommy shook himself and looked at him. "Boy that felt weird how do you get used to that?" he asked.

Logan chuckled. "A lot of practice and not eating before you do it," he said, and then they looked up and saw the Dragon Rider Cycle come out of the sky.

It landed right in front of them, they climbed on, and Tommy wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

Before they took off Logan looked at Tommy. "You ready?" he asked and Tommy nodded.

Logan turned back to the sky and twisted his wrist they launched off the roof and into the sky. When they leveled off Logan looked back at Tommy's face and grinned, as it looked a mix between exhilaration and fear. Logan gave a chuckle they turned toward the park then froze as his morpher started to vibrate and he heard the roar of an earthquake down below.

He let swerved to a stop in midair and pressed the sides and an image that terrified him appeared. It showed Rita's Palace descend to earth and he looked up to see it come down and crash into a building. A few seconds later a red beam shot from the top the two followed it and watched as in a fiery blaze a giant human looking Zord with a giant horn on it forehead, temples, and blades on its forearms.

_Cyclopsis Goldar's personal War Zord how could I have been so stupid_ he thought then the two shot to the ground.

They landed in the middle of the disserted street, Tommy hopped off, and Logan looked at him. "Tommy get to safety then after head for the park it's not far your father will bring you home," he said, then shot back into the sky.

As he leveled off again he watched as Megazord came in a since strolling down the block. He landed on a roof, hopped off, ran to the edge, grasped the wall, and watched the two Zords face off. For a moment, the two just looked at each other.

Then without warning, the two stepped forward and with a lot of force that sent sparks off Megazord's armor. They took a step beyond each other then punched Megazord again and kicked it sending Megazord several steps back. Then punch after punch Megazord retreated further back under the barrage of blows that kept coming and coming.

Then after a blow that sent Megazord back a few steps slots opened on Cyclopsis chest and missiles fired from them. Megazord was knocked to the ground then giant lighting like lasers shot from Cyclopsis shoulders and nailed both buildings and Megazord. After a moment, Megazord staggered to its feet and finally nailed Cyclopsis with a blow and was rewarded with a horrendous blow from a giant laser in Cyclopsis's horn.

A moment later Dragonzord stepped up to the plate and fired its finger missiles and the blow didn't even faze Cyclopsis. Dragonzord then swung around trying to nail Cyclopsis who ducked under it and kicked it hard in the chest. Megazord then took a few steps in but was stopped in its tracks as Cyclopsis turned to face Megazord then was lifted into the air as Cyclopsis lifted its arms. Cyclopsis then swung Megazord around and slammed it into Dragonzord and the two slowly climbed to their feet.

Then Megazord and Dragonzord quickly changed to Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. It a Tyrannosaurus Zord stepped up and Tyrannosaurus Zord struck first with a haze weapon that Cyclopsis sent right back launching onto its back. Dragonzord in Fighting Mode shot forward and sent its glowing horn at Cyclopsis and who caught it and like with Tyrannosaurus Zord sent it right back at it and sent Dragonzord in Fighting Mode hurtling off its feet after a missile barrage.

Then Cyclopsis walked right up to the down Dragonzord in Fighting Mode and began stomping it. Then Cyclopsis kicked it away then, as Cyclopsis was about to finish the Ranger it was suddenly bombarded by laser fire. Logan looked and whooped when he saw Titanus come rolling up.

The Rangers quickly formed Ultrazord and bombarded Cyclopsis with every weapon they had. Cyclopsis exploded and its head flew off in another direction.

Logan sighed as he leaned against the wall _maybe they didn't need me_ he thought.

His head shot up when red lighting surrounded Titanus after it ejected Megadragonzord. Titanus began to sink into the ground and Megadragonzord grabbed it to try to pull it back up but was zapped by the red lighting. In a matter of seconds, Titanus disappeared underground.

Logan stared dumbstruck _or maybe they do_ he thought.

He saw a small flash of light to the left and saw Rita appear on a building rooftop wand in hand.

_How can she go out in public in a hat like that?_ He thought as he ran forward and leapt up high into the air.

He cleared the space between the buildings and she started to chant when he reached her and nailed her wand out of her hand with a flying sidekick. After landing with her behind him, he spun around fist at the ready for the strike. He faced her over makeup face and his fist froze less than a millimeter from her face.

She stared at him as the electric current shot through his arm, he staggered back, and he looked at her as he flexed his hand. "You are so lucky," he muttered then slammed his elbow into the putty behind him.

He then wrapped his arm around the arm of a second putting it into a lock at his side. Then he kicked it first in the gut then in the head, repeated the blows for more time before rolling forward with the putty, and kicked it again in the gut. He rolled back on his feet and turned to look back a Rita as he heard chanting in the dark language of power.

The sky grew darker, he turned to look at the fallen head of Cyclopsis still lying in the ground, and it looked like it got an upgrade. Lighting struck it in a flash of light reformed and above it in what looked like a falling red star Lokar appeared in the sky.

_We're in trouble_ Logan thought.

He threw a putty over his shoulder, spun around, and was nailed by a shot from Rita's wand. He was launched off his feet and through the wall of the neighboring building and came to a skidding stop almost all the way through the building. He clutched his chest as he gritted his teeth in pain and he looked out the cracked window that stopped him through the hole in his visor.

"Ok that _really _hurt," he muttered as he pulled himself to his feet and winced.

He looked out the window at Lokar and Cyclopsis as the rangers retreated from Megadragonzord after it was thrown to the grown from a double attack. He breathed in gasps as he almost staggered as he clutched his chest and the hole in us helmet began to seal itself.

He checked he was alone and crossed his arms. "Power down," he muttered and he demorphed and collapsed down to one knee.

He pulled his shirt to see the broken ribs. "I need a vacation," he muttered then muttered the spell and watched as the healing spell sapped his strength.

When it was finished, he got wobbly to his feet and took a step forward before falling flat on his back passed out. He jerked awake at the sound of an explosion and twisted around onto his chest to look out the window. He watched in shock as Cyclopsis severed Megazord's arm, Dragonzord's tail and both were brought down in a shower of sparks

As the Megazord and Dragonzord began to disappear piece-by-piece until the last bit of them is gone. "DRAGON RIDERS UNITE! HA!"

He took a step back then burst through the glass and landed to the pavement below. He landed hard on one knee and hand breaking the pavement under him and he looked up and darted down the street. He summoned the Dragon Rider Cycle and flipped onto it one thought secured in his mind.

I have to find them

He tore to each of their houses eliminating them one at a time until he finally came to Billy's. He tore down the street and Billy's house came in sight and he saw Golder and a few putties outside the garage. He hopped his feet onto the seat of his bike hands still grasping the accelerator then as he turned in, he leapt off.

The putties wielded around the face the bike just before it hit them full on and the bike hit the wall in a shower of sparks. Goldar turned to face him but was nailed by a flying sidekick to his chest. Logan back flipped off the blow and landing on his bent knees.

Goldar quickly climbed to his feet staring at him. "You! Impossible Empress Rita destroyed you!" he shouted.

Logan grinned back. "She gave it her best shot but I'm a little disappointed in you Goldar I thought you were a warrior with honor," he said.

"I AM A WARRIOR WITH HONOR!" Goldar roared back.

"Then prove it Goldar fight a morphed Ranger one on one not gang up on them when they're powerless," Logan said, drawing his Draco Blaster.

Goldar watched as he held it up then tossed it aside. "No blasters no magic no putties just you the sword and me," Logan said, then summoned the Dragon Sword and got down on his knees.

Goldar looked at him for a second then did the same and they laid their swords at their sides and bowed to each other. Then as then as they sat up straight Goldar grasped his sword and slashed at Logan's head. Logan rolled back onto his feet away from it grasping the Dragon Sword in a fighting stance. Goldar rolled after him and slashed down at his head which Logan parried and swung a big circle then slashed Goldar twice across the chest.

He and Goldar clutched his chest as they circled each other Logan's mind on the fight.

"Billy how much longer?" Jason demanded as he watched the two.

"One minute and thirty seconds"

Goldar glared at Logan. "I will destroy you for that you little incest," he growled.

"Your all talk no show Goldar," Logan muttered back.

Goldar roared at this and attacked with slash to the chest, which Logan parried and struck at Goldar's head, which was parried. For a full minute, their swords were blurred strikes and parries as they both tried to strike each other and not showing it when they did. Then Goldar and Logan nailed each other across the chest and they both fell to the ground hard, Logan rolled back onto his feet in a low crouched position the other rangers behind him.

Goldar rolled on to his feet and glare at him as they clutched the striked area with one hand breathing hard.

"Hey guys I did it there functional," Billy said, and Logan sighed in relief

"IMPOSSIBLE," Goldar roared and charged them.

Stepping forward Logan slashed Goldar across the chest and up across the face as he stood straight up.

Goldar stumbled and Logan turned to face the others. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW," he yelled and they teleported away.

Goldar glared at where they had been and he bent his head back. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he roared and in a burst of flame vanished.

For a second Logan stood there then his sword slipped from his fingers and he fell to one knee grasping hi9s side from one of the points Goldar had struck.

_He may mostly be talk but when he wants to, he can bring it_ he thought as he picked up his sword and blaster and pulled himself onto his bike.

He tore back down the road and when he reached, the city converted The Dragon Rider Cycle to flight mode and tore into the sky.

He skidded to a stop in midair when Lokar and Cyclopsis came into view and they turned to look at him _here we go again_ he thought and turned the bike to face them.

"WAIT RED DRAGON"

Logan's head whipped around and he smiled at the sight of the Zords coming. "THEY'RE OURS," Jason's voice said.

"MY PLEASURE!" Logan yelled back at them and landed on the nearest rooftop.

He leapt off, darted to the side, and watched as all the Zords fired their weapons on Cyclopsis and nailed each shot with a shower of sparks. Then after Tyrannosaurus Zord faced off against Cyclopsis, they quickly formed Megazord and called the Power Sword. After Megazord was nailed a couple of times Logan herd the Dragon Dagger and Cyclopsis stumbled back as Dragonzord's missiles nailed him. The two Zords faced off against Cyclopsis who swung both arm blades at Megazord who parried the blow and Dragon Zord whipped its tail around cutting the blades from Cyclopsis's arms.

Then as he watch them begin to watch them from Dragonzord in Fighting Mode he streaked jumped to the head of Megazord and opened the hatch at the top of the head. He dropped down to a dark room with wires all around him and a shining blue light in front of him. He pressed it and the other Rangers whipped around to look at him as he stepped inside.

"Mid if I hitch a ride I can't let you guys have all the fun," he said.

After a second, Jason nodded. "Take that seat," and he indicated the chair in the way back.

Logan moved toward then looked at Kimberley who was looking from it to him _this is Tommy's position_ he thought.

"I'll stand," he said, and stood in front of the controls and gripped them.

_Man, I missed this _Logan thought as they struck Cyclopsis in the chest a couple of times with their staff.

Then they were nailed by Lokar's hair laser and were knocked back into a building and Logan off is feet into the back wall.

_Now that I don't miss_ he thought, as he climbed to his feet and returned to his post rubbing the back of his head.

"TITANUS NOW!" Jason yelled.

Dragonzord in Fighting Mode was dismantled as Titanus came into view, Megazord was reformed, and they leapt up forming Megadragonzord.

"ULTRAZORD POWER UP," they yelled as one.

They landed on Titanus and Logan's station lit up like a Christmas tree. "You guys have had it!" Jason yelled.

"LOCK ON AND FIRE"

"GOLDAR SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FREIND," Logan yelled as they took aim at Cyclopsis and fired all weapons.

They nailed all sots and in a flash of red light and blue lighting Cyclopsis exploded. They started cheering like crazy people and grasped and high fived each other's hand. They then leapt from Ultrazord to the rooftop that had Logan's bike and they watch as Rita's Palace rocketed back into space.

Logan and Jason grasped hands at the sight of it then Logan waved it good-bye. "Come again soon we could use the exercise!" he yelled up to it and the others laughed.

When it was out of sight, Logan sighed and climbed onto his bike. "Wait".

Logan looked up as Jason walked up to him. "Thanks for everything today and for...," he said, then hesitated.

Logan nodded understanding. "it was just that one time Jason I could never truly take Tommy's place Ranger or not he's a part of your Team," he said, ten started the engine and wheeled it around.

"You coming to the ceremony?"

Logan looked slightly over his shoulder. "We'll see Trini," he said, then rocketed into the sky.

A few seconds later he was hovering over the Park as the crowd began to reappear.

_Looks like half the city turned up_ he thought

Then he looked at the stage and stared at Bulk and Skull on stage. "What ha, ha are they Ha, Ha, Wearing? Is that Ha, Ha underwear he as Ha, Ha over is pants," he said, in a fit of laughter as the two kissed the stage and was shepherded off by the Mayor.

Then he spotted the Rangers teleport in and Ernie point them out to the group who all turned to face them and cheer. He watched them walk through the crowd and the group cleared a path for them. He quickly spotted Tommy in the crowd and they Rangers one by one grasped his hand.

_Now or never_ Logan thought as he took a deep breath and cracked is neck.

He thrust s hand to the side calling on his power and flicked his wrist

The Portal opened in front of him and down below in that crowed and the Rangers below turned to face. He climbed onto his feet and stepped through to the portal on the ground. He looked at the crowd around him as they and the other Rangers stared then the crowd started cheering again and he waved around grinning like an idiot behind his helmet.

_This I could get used to_ he thought as he walked forward and some screaming girls from school charged him Ashley in the front.

He was suddenly bombarded with questions and statements that came so fast he only got some.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH"

"I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN"

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFREIND?"

"DO YOU WANT ONE?"

"CAN YOU SAVE ME SOME TIME?"

When he finally got free his helmet a little fogged and lipstick marks covering parts of it he grasped Tommy's hand.

"Your Fan Club... ha, ha and you came"

Logan chuckled. "I always keep a promise and did not want that no matter how enjoyable it was," he muttered back under the cover of the screaming girls.

He walked to the other Rangers who grasped his hand at they walked waving up to the stage which he finally noticed had a giant poster of Jason's team with the Power Blaster and him with the Dragon Sword and The Dragon Rider Cycle behind him behind it.

They lined up in order of their posters and the Mayor took her place. "As the Mayor of Angel Grove City it is with great pride that I stand before you here today in the presence of true heroes," she said, and waved at Logan and the other Rangers and the crowd cheered again.

"They have risked their lives countless times for the safety of our city and its people. They are true examples of good triumphing over evil and now it is time to thank them. They are The Power Rangers and The Red Dragon Ranger!," she called into the mike and the crowd cheer even louder as they stepped forward waving some more and Logan giving the thumbs up and looking at Tommy every now and then as the newspaper cameras flashed and the news cameras rolled.

Then the group except Logan formed a circle and placed their hands in the middle and Logan hesitated.

Jason looked up at him and nodded. So very slowly, Logan stepped between Jason and Kimberly putting his hand on top.

They all looked at each other. "On three?" Jason asked

"On three," they said, together.

"ONE...! TWO...! THREE...! POWER RANGERS," they yelled as one and leapt up into the air throwing their hands up.


	10. Chapter 9 Discoveries

A week later Logan was hanging newspaper photos from Power Ranger day and smiled that he had framed them on his own in wooden frames. When he was finished, he stepped back to admire his work. For a first time he did it and that, he made the right decision even if it was to keep a promise. He smiled then the alarm on his watch went off and he looked at and started.

_Dame I'm late_ he thought and dashed out the door and down the stairs grabbing his jacket as he went.

He slung his gym bag over his shoulder then jammed his helmet on his head and roared out of the factory. He tore just under the speed limit to the youth center parking lot and froze when he saw all the cars there. He looked at some of the decorations and that many of the people were not kids and they were dressed up.

_I so feel under dressed here_ he thought as he climbed off his bike and pulled off his helmet and left his gym bag behind.

A few people waved at him and he nodded back and held the door open for a middle-aged couple then followed them in. When he entered the main room, he took one look at the decorations before his head fell into his hand. He started shaking his head as he dragged his hand down along his face as he looked at them again.

_Guess I miscounted the days_ he thought as he looked at the giant banner declaring parent day.

He looked around and spotted the others almost at once around Jason and what looked like his mother and father. They were at a table and Jason's father was arm wrestling with Trini's father. He smiled at them then turned at a squeal, Ashley jumped into his arms, he twirled her around, and she kissed him.

When they parted, she looked around. "Hey where is your father? I was hoping to meet him," she said.

Logan thought quickly. "He had to go on a business trip but he sends his greetings," he said, and turn.

Logan turned right into her father who was at his side with the sternest of looks and they quickly separated. "Ahh mister Davison how are you? Enjoying the party?" Logan said, rubbing the back of his head.

The two quickly left Ashley's father standing where he was and headed over to the others.

Logan glanced over his shoulder then at Ashley. "Are you trying to get me killed?" he demanded after Jason and Trini's fathers tied despite Jason father's bulging muscles.

She smiled at him, he chuckled and put his arm over her shoulder, and the others turned to look at him.

"You giving up dad," Jason said, lightly punching his father on the arm.

"Well my father always believed that mental and physical strength should go hand and hand," Trini said, hugging her father.

"It's always been a winning combination"

"I'll say Ha, ha," Jason's father said, then turned around and smiled at Logan.

He got up from his chair. "You must be Logan, Jason told me a lot about you," he said, extending his hand.

Logan took it. "It's all lies sir," he said, and Jason's father laughed.

Then Billy's father came up and out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw Jason's father shaking his hand.

"So what do you think is keeping Billy," Jason asked Billy's father.

He shrugged. "Well you know how my son is when he occupied with a new invention," he said,

"Yeah boring," Skull said, coming up putting his camera in everyone's face before moving on.

Ashley and Logan watched him go. "He really has personal space problems don't you think Mr. Scot," she said, and Jason's father nodded.

Logan's head whipped around to look at Jason. "Scott? Your last name is Scott?" he asked him.

_It can't be_ Logan thought.

"Is your middle name by any chance Lee?" he asked trying to as sound as unconcerned as possible.

Jason frowned. "Yeah it is how'd you know?" he demanded.

Logan did his best not to sound or look shocked. "Lucky guess," he said, and looked away.

After a few minutes, he started to feel uncomfortable and looked at Ashley. "I gotta get some air I'll be back," he said.

She smiled. "Well don't go too far handsome," she said, and he passed a man with dark brown hair and beard and a woman in a pink dress.

Just as he was heading out the door, he heard the screech of tires and the whole building began to shake. He gripped the side of the doorframe hard to keep him in place and Ernie stumbled around finally landing on the edge of the buffet table. When it stopped, shaking Ernie breathed a sigh of relief then the table collapsed under his weight and sent the cake flying.

Logan followed its progress toward the main entrance and it came down hard on Bulk and his family.

Logan snorted as Bulk's mother said, something about her dress _it must be genetic_ he thought as he walked outside and started pacing mind back on what he had just learned.

_How could I have been so stupid I must have been to his house almost a dozen times_ he thought then reached inside his jacket to pull out the photo of him and his team.

He looked at the smiling face of his white ranger and one of his best friends.

_They came back to destroy you, Ian, the ranger, they made before you were born by killing either Jason or Trini your mother and father_ he thought then looked up to see Kimberly sitting by her own.

He quickly put the photo away and walked up to her. "Kim what's up?" he asked sitting next to her.

She jumped and smiled at him. "Oh it's nothing," she said, looking away.

Logan smiled. "Kim I know you, you're really nervous about something what is it?" he asked.

She bit her lip and a looked at him. "My mother and father will be here," she said.

Logan frowned. "And what's… oh I see I see," he said, nodded understanding.

She whipped a tear from her eye and they turned to look at Trini as she came out and sat on Kimberley's other side. Kimberly cried a little and the two held her close.

"My family is so messed up my parents haven't even seen each other since they got the divorce. I don't know, sometimes I think this is all my fault," she said.

"Kimberly you know that's not true," Trini said, holding her close.

"I don't even think my dad's going to show up," she said.

"Well you're lucky if he does because I know mine isn't," Logan said, and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

He looked at her. "He had to go on a business trip to Europe and I don't know when he'll be back. Besides Kimberly Trini's right, it wasn't your fault that your parents get divorced and I know that your father will love you just the same even if he doesn't see you as much. Besides it could be worse you could be adopted," he said, and she chuckled and hugged him.

He looked at her smiling and looked at Trini. "Besides I think Trini came out to tell you something," he said, and she turned to look at Trini.

Trini jabbed her thumb back at the building. "Your mom and Dad are inside looking for you right now," she said, and Kimberly's face brightened up.

"Really that is so great," she said, and jumped to her feet with Trini then looked at Logan.

"You coming?" she asked.

"I'll be in a minute," he said, and they headed out and he looked at the flower bed and frowned as it shifted a little.

Then he heard a shout of surprise and his head whipped around and saw putties attacking Kimberly and Trini. He ducked down out of sight, grasped the side of his clothes, and pulled and his Ninja Academy uniform appeared. He then snapped his fingers muttering a word and a ninja mask covered his face.

He streaked around his hiding place and flying side kicked a putty in the back and flipped next to Trini. "Am I late?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "No you're just in time Red Dragon," she said, then blocked a blow from a putty and flipped it onto his back.

Logan spun around blocked a blow with his knee then jumped up and round housed a putty hard in the head flipping it onto its side. Landing, Logan nailed another with a turning sidekick and a third grabbed him from behind. He threw the back of his head into its face then flipped it over his shoulder driving his fist into its chest.

He cartwheeled over it with one hand to stand next to Kimberly and she looked at him. "There's a civilian named Logan here we got to…," she started.

"I already got him out of here he's ok don't worry," Logan said, then threw a flying turning side kick nailing a putty just as Jason and Zack rushed out.

Kimberly blocked a double blow from putties on either side of her then flipped them behind her before handspring forward. Then she cartwheeled forward nailing two putties under the chin. Back on her feet, she leapt up nailing a putty with a tornado kick.

Jason not far from Trini front kicked a putty hard in the chest, then ducked under a flying blow from a putty, then jumped up split kicking two putties. Then spun around with a kick for another putty, who ducked under it then was nailed with a front kick. Then he spun back around fists at the ready.

"Man these freakazoids don't quit," Kimberly yelled

"Time to teach them some manners," Trini yelled.

Logan leapt up into a tree a couple of putties below him and turned to look at them. "Hey there," he said, and they started up after him one in front of the other.

When they were half way up he back flipped up and nailed them with a double front kick to the chest. They sailed forward into one that was going to attack Zack from behind. Then as one darted at him he ran up the tree then dropped down spinning nailing the putty hard on the head with a dropping round house.

Then suddenly the putties vanished in a flash of light and they looked around at each other.

Breathing hard Trini gasped. "What is Rita up to this time?"

"One word trouble thanks for the help Red Dragon," Kimberly said.

Logan waved it aside. "I was in the neighborhood," he said, making his voice sound rougher.

"Come on guys I want get back in to see my parents," Kimberly said.

"Man this is too weird for me," Zack said, grasping Jason's hand.

"I hope our parents didn't see any of that," Jason said, as they went back in and Logan whipped around to see a lump in the dirt move away.

_What's going on_ he thought and darted up to the window and peeked inside.

His eyes went wide when he saw the deserted room _where is everyone unless…_ he started to think then it was like a light flicked on in his head and he whipped around detaching the dragon gem.

_Rita is going after their parents that means Tommy's father is in danger!_ He thought as he streaked away and morphed.

As fast as he could he reached Tommy's house and as it came into view his eyes went wide when he saw Tommy's family was surround by putties. He leapt up still streaking and nailed a putty that was about to jump them from behind. The putty was launched back and landed hard against a tree.

He landed in front of them and he looked at them out of the corner of his eye. "You two alright?" he asked.

Commander Mitchell nodded. "Yeah we're fine nice timing," he said.

Logan snapped back to focus as a putty kicked out at him and he caught the leg swept the other leg out from under the putty and broke the leg in his arms. Then he drew his Dragon Ninja Sword and began slashing at the putties so fast that his arms and sword were blurs. Then he converted it back to the Draco Blaster and kept it above his holster and the putties looked at each other then he holstered it.

In a shower of sparks the putties fell, all around them some launched off their feet and spun away. He looked around to see if they would get up for round two and sighed when they disintegrated.

He turned to look at the Mitchell's who were gapping. "You alright?" he asked.

They nodded with their mouths still open and he reached out and closed their mouths. "You were starting to drool," he said, and Commander Mitchell shook himself.

"Yeah were just fine thanks for that and that was amz…," he started.

"Can I have your autograph?"

The two of them looked at Dana and uncontrollably Logan started laughing. "You were just attacked by putties and all you want is my autograph," he said, while laughing and she nodded.

He ruffled her hair and looked around and his smile vanished. "Where is your son? Tommy I think he's called," he demanded and Commander Mitchell's eyes went wide.

"He was supposed to meet us at the Youth Center!" he said, and Logan streaked away.

He streaked all the way inside and sighed when he saw Tommy alone in the debris. Tommy looked at Logan and walked over to him still looking around.

"Red Dragon what's going on where is everyone?" he asked.

"It's Rita she kidnapped the other Rangers parents and everyone else here," he said.

Tommy looked at him in shock. "Then that means she'll go after my family!" he said, and started to run out when Logan stopped him.

"It's okay they're safe I made sure of that and you know what though they were attacked by putties all your sister wanted was my autograph," Logan said.

Tommy hugged him and Logan stood awkwardly. "Thanks man in I really owe you one. Thank you thank you so much," Tommy said, into his shoulder.

"Come on man you don't have to get all sappy about it," Logan said, and Tommy let him go.

Then Logan's head whipped to look at his morpher as it began to vibrate. He pressed the side s and an image of Megazord battling Dragonzord appeared. Tommy stared at the image until it faded he looked at Logan.

"Could Rita have made a replica?"

"No that's the real thing"

"But how? The Rangers have the Dragon Dagger"

"Unless…unless they got the Dragon Dagger from them"

"But how?"

"I don't know but I do know that I've got to go to work you stay right here," Logan said, then streaked outside along the way activating the Dragon Rider Cycle.

It drove beside him and he jumped on and tore down the street. "Red Dragon Spirit locate the Dragon Dagger," he commanded.

"Dragon Dagger located route plotted," The Red Dragon Spirit said.

It appeared in front of him and he accelerated until he was a blur.

He didn't slow down until he reached Goldar and leapt off the bike as it kept going and nailed him with a flying sidekick. Goldar was launched off his feet while Logan flipped back landing on his feet in a fighting stance.

Goldar was quickly on his feet but still was smiling. "Well, well if it isn't that meddling Red Dragon Ranger," he said.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this," Logan said.

"We almost have," he said, and pointed at an almost empty hour glass.

"Maybe but I'm going to stop you right here and right now," Logan said, drawing his Draco Blaster.

"Maybe but we were expecting you to show up," Goldar said, and raised his hand.

Less than a second later Logan was surrounding by more than two hundred putties from all directions. They swarmed around him and he fired shot after shot until they got to close and he converted it to the Dragon Ninja Sword. He blocked, parried, and stuck out with both sword and magic then the sword was knocked out of his hand after taking out more than half.

Before he could summon the Dragon Sword the rest of the putties converged on him and twenty-two holding onto him held him in place. He struggled against them as he watch Dragonzord deliver a horrendous blow to Megazord and the Rangers were knocked out. They fell to the ground in front of them and Logan struggled harder than ever.

Goldar stepped down from the rock he was on. "YOU'RE TIME IS UP POWER RANGERS HAND OVER THE POWER COINS OR LOOSE YOUR PARENTS FOREVER," he yelled pointing at the hourglass, which was now empty.

They looked at him then Jason pressed his communicator. "Zordon what do we do?" he asked.

"I cannot tell you what to do Ranger this decision effects your parents you alone must make that choice," Zordon said.

"FOR A LITTLE MORE PERSUASION IF YOU DON'T WE WILL ALSO DESTROY YOUR FRIEND THE RED DRAGON RANGER," Goldar said, then walked forward and pressed the Dragon Dagger to Logan's throat.

Logan held his throat as far as he could from the blade as they looked at him. "OK GOLDAR DON'T DOIT OUR POWER COINS FOR OUR PARENTS AND THE RED DRAGON RANGER," Jason yelled stepping forward.

Goldar removed the Dragon Dagger from Logan's throat and held up his hand and a box appeared in it. He opened it and Logan watched in shock as one by one the rangers stepped forward and handed over their coins and demorphed when they did.

"Now that you have what you want Goldar give us back our parents!" Jason yelled.

"YOU FOOLS DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D RETURN THEM BACK TO YOU WHAT FOR I INTEND TO DESTROY THE WORLD AND NOW NOTHING CAN STOP ME! BUT I WILL DO THIS," Goldar said, then spun around slashed Logan up across the chest with the Dragon Dagger.

Logan was launched into the air spinning in a shower of sparks and landed hard on the ground face down. Yelling the other rangers rushed to him and helped him to his feet after Goldar vanished. He tried pushing himself up but failed and they helped him to his feet.

He looked at Jason and Kimberly who held him under the arms. "I appreciate it guys you gave up your powers for me and I'm not worth it but your parents are," he said, weakly.

"Come on we get you back to The Command Center," Jason said,

Logan shook his head. "No I'll stay here you go I'll be fine," he said.

"You can barely stand let alone fight," Trini said.

"I just need to rest then I'll be fine just go leave me," Logan said.

"We're not leaving you man"

"I appreciate it Zack but you guys are next to useless now I'm not now GO," he said, and they were teleported away and with out there support he fell back to the ground.

_Maybe I should have gone_ he thought as he forced himself into a sitting position and encircled his hands elbows on his knees focusing on getting his strength back

Bit by bit he felt it come back as he went through some exercises that Narvock and his Sensei's taught him. Then when he was almost feeling back to normal he heard the Dragon Dagger and his eyes snapped open.

His head cocked to the side and he leapt to his feet as he saw Goldar summoning Dragonzord in the distance. He leapt up and streaked over and landing on one knee.

He looked up at Goldar who was standing in front of a pedestal with the Power coins on it stared at him in shock. "YOU WHYCAN'T YOU JUST BE A GOOD LITTLE RANGER AND BE DESTROYED," he bellowed.

"You can't keep a good ranger down Goldar and you have something's that belong to my friends," he said, and charged forward.

Goldar charged at him sword in hand and slashed Logan across the chest and Logan was flipped onto his back. He clutched his chest then looked up just in time to see Goldar kick him in his side. He was launched about five feet away spinning hard onto the ground.

He felt something come up his throat and The Red Dragon Spirit lowered the lower part of his visor. He convulsed and blood shot out of his mouth.

"Logan you can't keep going you'll be killed!" The Red Dragon Spirit yelled into his ear as his visor snapped into place.

He shoved one hand down and forced himself to stand. "I… WON'T… QUIT!" he yelled back and got into a fighting stance.

With his hand he motioned for Goldar to come at him and he did and Logan blocked the punch aimed at him and put that arm in a lock. Goldar tried with the other arm, Logan blocked that one, and locked it then head butted Goldar twice the nailed Goldar under the chin with an upper cut. Then he leapt up nailing Goldar with two kicks before spinning around and nailing Goldar with a kick that sent him hurtling back on the rocks.

Logan landed on one knee breathing hard, a green light appeared at his side, and Logan looked up. Standing beside him on bent knees looking just like the last time he saw him was the last thing he ever expected to see. The Green Ranger.

Logan leapt to his feet and they grasped hands. "Tommy is that you in there?" he asked.

"Who else could it be," he said.

"But how?"

"Zordon"

Logan slapped a hand to his head. "Of course I should have known," he said, and then they turned to face Goldar.

"You again Green Weakling," Goldar said.

"That's right Goldar," Tommy said, stepping forward.

"You have no chance of defeating me"

"I have more than enough to beat you"

"I shall enjoy crushing you again you've come for your precious Dragon Dagger and pathetic Power Coins come and get them"

"Right just you and me Goldar"

"Ha, ha, ha putty patrol take care of my old friends," Goldar said, and putties appeared around them.

Logan looked at him. "You ready for this old friend?" he asked.

Tommy looked at him and nodded. "Always," he said, and then they slapped both hands up high then low then grasped each other by their wrists, arms crossed.

Tommy then swung Logan around nailing two putties across the chest. Back on his feet, Logan did the same with Tommy and nailing three this time and they broke apart.

"You take Goldar I've got the putties," Logan said, then darted right.

He leapt up at a putty first kicking it in the leg then the chest the spun around nailing one behind him across the face. Across from him, Tommy front kicked a putty in the chest then handspring back to split kick to then roundhoused another one across the chest then back handed one behind him. He then cartwheeled in front of Goldar threw a punch which was blocked and ducked under a crescent kick and was driven back by a series of backhands and punches from Goldar.

He then tried roundhousing Goldar across the chest but Goldar caught it and nailed him with a jumping spinning sidekick. As Logan swept the legs out from under a putty, he watched Tommy hit the ground hard. Goldar stepped forward rubbing his hands together.

"Had enough already," Goldar growled.

"I'll never give into you Goldar," Tommy said, pushing himself up

"THEN GET UP AND FIGHT ME," Goldar yelled as Logan nailed anther putty with a jumping turning side kick and spun around on one knee his Draco blaster at the ready.

He fired a couple of shots nailing Goldar in the back who spun around to glare at him and behind him Tommy climbed to one knee and lighting shot over his shoulder incasing his shield. Tommy punched his open palm and jumped up nailing Goldar in the back with a jumping turning sidekick and flipped on o his feet as Goldar stumbled forward and Logan flipped over Goldar right next to him. Together they became a blur as they kicked and punched any Putty that came to close.

They stood back to back, as the putties laid around them. "Yeah Team Double Dragon strikes again," Logan said.

Tommy looked at him over his shoulder. "'Double Dragon'?" he said, then clutched his chest.

He fell to one knee and Logan focusing on him was nailed by Goldar then Tommy tried to nail him with a jumping spin kick but Goldar ducked under it with a front split then threw him to the side. Logan watched as Goldar charged him. Tommy dodged as Goldar brought his palm down and crushed the rock were Tommy's head had been a moment before. Then Tommy back on his chest looked behind him and saw he was close to the podium and he jumped to his feet and darted for it and when he touched, the Dragon Dagger was nailed by an energy blast that sent him off his feet.

Goldar started for him but was blocked by Logan's flying sidekick. Goldar tried to punch him but Logan blocked it then stepping to the side nailed him with a jumping spinning round house kick. Goldar tumbled to the ground and Logan spun around as Tommy started playing the Dragon Dagger.

"I call upon the power of the Dragonzord!" Tommy called and Goldar vanished then reappeared thirty stories tall with Scorpina.

Logan fell one knee clutching his armored chest as he watch Dragonzord battle the two. Then suddenly the two of them vanished in a puff of flame and Dragonzord headed for the forest. Just as suddenly, putties surrounded them again and Tommy was the first to be nailed Logan, a close second.

As the diamond part of Tommy's shield was starting to glow his head whipped around to the box. "The power coins," he said, weakly then he looked at Logan who was on his feet Dragon sword in hand.

Logan looked at him. "GO I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM," he yelled then slashed a putty across the chest.

As he grabbed a second putty, he spun around slashing at them in a circle then slashed the one he held. Then he looked at Tommy as he ran for the box a putty on his tail the diamond part of his shield glowing brighter and brighter. When he reached it the box encased him with energy and he fell to one knee before teleporting away.

Then Goldar and Scorpina appeared in front of him and roared at the sight of the empty podium then turned on Logan after he lowered his hand from his temple.

He held his sword with both hands as they stepped forward. "You know I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a flight to catch," he said, and then the ground in front of him was bombarded by laser fire.

Using it as cover, he leapt up into the air, flipped onto his bike, and zoomed away. He landed a half mile away and slouched against the bike breathing hard as energy flowed from the bike to him. He didn't know how long he was there for when an image appeared on his screen of the Rangers fighting what looked like a giant mole.

"Can't a guy ever get a break?" he muttered sitting up straight and launching into the sky.

Over the site of the fight, he leapt from his bike and landed on bent knees and one hand the ground around his landing the ground sight a little sunken in and the sky grew dark. Off to the side and he looked up to see the other rangers attacking the pink ranger and forced her in front of the mole monster. He leapt and nailed the black and blue ranger from behind with a kick and punch and they let her go then beams of light shined down on them and covered the mole monster with sparks and it retreated.

All but Kimberly and Logan looked around sounding confused but the two of them whipped around and cheered. Tommy flipped down among them and the grouped up.

"I'm so glad to see you," Kimberly said.

"It's good to be back," Tommy said, and then looked at Logan.

"Let's Double Dragon this mole," Tommy said, and the two grasped hands.

"you said, it," Logan said, then swung Tommy at it nailing it across the chest making it take a few steps back and when Tommy was on his feet he swung Logan at it making it retreat more.

Then they darted back as Rita's wand appeared and the Mole monster grew. Tommy and Logan rolled off to the side and looked up at the mole monster once back on their feet.

"TIME FOR DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled then drew the Dragon Dagger and started playing and Dragonzord strolled up.

Then Logan looked off to the side, as the rest of the Dinozords appeared coming for the fight. They quickly formed Megazord it and Dragonzord face off against the mole monster. Steam brewed from under the monsters arms and the sky grew darker.

Logan waved his hand in front of his face. "Talk about BO get some deodorant pal," he muttered.

The Zords and monster charged each other and Dragonzord swung around to nail it with its tail. The mole monster ducked under it and kicked Megazord in the chest then spun around and grabbed Dragonzord swung it around and slashed it with its claws. Then Megazord stepped forward and the mole monsters lasers nailed both and they went down in a hail of sparks.

"Tommy were down we need time to reboot," Logan herd Kimberly say from Tommy's communicator.

"Dragonzord's got you covered!" he said, and then started playing a different tune as the mole monster got closer.

Dragonzord climbed to its feet and nailed it twice with its tail then blocked a blow from the mole monster and sent it to the ground. It rolled wobbly to its feet and the rangers formed Ultrazord. They fired their weapons and in a burst of light, the mole monster exploded.

Cheering Logan streaked away to the youth center, demorphed, and headed back inside. He met up with Ashley again and started talking with her and Tommy's father and about five minutes later, the rest of the ranger showed up and Tommy stole his father away saying how proud he was to be his son. Logan laughed when he heard Commander Mitchell suggest a doctor's visit.

He and Ashley went to get food from the buffet as the rangers gave endless praises to their families and Kimberly introduced Tommy to hers. Then as the two were walking over to Ashley's family, his dragon gem felt warm and he turned around. He pushed Ashley down and he ducked as the pie flew over his head and it nailed Jason's father in the back of the head.

Jason's father turned around picked up a pie and threw it and it nailed Bulk's mother full in the face. People starting to laugh as she shoved some of the pie on her into his laughing face. He heard Bulk and Skull yell. "FOOD FIGHT," and that's when food went flying.

The teachers tried to control the fray but after Miss Applebee put a pie under Mr. Caplan's toupee, they quickly joined in. Logan, Ashley and the others keeping low they made their way to the door and turned to watch the food fight laughing their heads off.

"Can you believe our parents?" Trini asked in a fit of laughter.

"No," Kimberly said, giggling

"But you know what they say 'you're only as old as you feel'," Zack said,

"Well I say we can't let them have all the fun so my friends and hopeful soldiers CHARGE!" Logan said, and they charged in joining the fight.

That night as Logan still smiling from the memories of the food fight and after drying himself off after the elongated shower to get the pie out of his hair, summoned his ranger helmet and started the film he had recorded during the fight on the opposite wall from the desk. He watched it for a little while then frowning then froze it while Tommy was performing a technique. He quickly called up a video of his Silver Dragon Ranger.

He watched the video for a little while then froze and melded the two films to overlap one another. He then looped them and watched very carefully as the two rangers fought and he leaned forward on the desk. Despite the obvious change in uniform, the two rangers fought in perfect sink so that they hardly drifted from each other lines until the film ended and he fell back into the chair.

His eyes drifted to the framed photo of him and his team and he got up and looked at the Silver Dragon Ranger _so Tommy that's you under that helmet why didn't you tell me then_? He thought.

Needing time to think he changed into his boots, jeans, and a t-shirt then morphed. He went down to the Dragon Rider Cycle and after putting, his helmet back on flew off into the night. He thought he was flying around aimlessly until he looked down to see Jason's house below him.

He landed on the roof and after feeling around for Jason's mind walked above his room. Then making sure Jason was awake and alone he changed his voice, phased through the roof, and landed behind him silently. Like Tommy, Jason had decorated his room with posters of sports players and martial artist and his dresser mounted all his martial arts trophies.

Then Jason turned and Logan covered his mouth stop him from shouting as he jumped back a foot and motioned for him to be quite.

Jason quickly nodded and Logan lowered his hand. "I was wondering when you'd get to me," he said, and Logan leaned close as Jason stuffed a box in his pocket.

"Is that hot dogs I smell?" he asked remembering when he had been nailed by them and ketchup.

Jason smiled. "Food fight at the youth center," he said, and Logan nodded.

Jason quickly walked to his bedside table and after drawing; the box from his pocket stuffed it in and closed the door with a snap.

"That for Trini?" Logan asked leaned against the wall and Jason whipped around.

After a moment, he sighed and took it out again. "I should have known you'd know after what Tommy told us," he said.

Logan shrugged. "I don't mean to spy just to make sure you guys are safe," he said.

Jason nodded. "I understand," he said, and sat on his bed.

"Tommy must be happy to have his powers back," Logan said.

Jason chuckled. "Happy doesn't cover it he was practically skipping with glee and I almost saw him click his heels together," he said, and Logan chuckled.

"He missed it that much eh?" he said.

Jason looked at him. "He never told you when you visited him?" he asked.

Logan shrugged. "As you can imagine I tried to avoid that conversation," he said, standing straight.

Jason nodded. "I can understand that," he said, and yawned.

Logan looked at him. "It's late you'd better get some sleep we may have a big day ahead of us," he said, and Jason nodded.

"Yeah you to man," he said.

Logan nodded. "Yeah but first…," he said, then snapped his fingers and a signed photo of him in the pose from Power Ranger day appeared.

"I gotta make a delivery," he said, waving the photo.

Jason frown. "What are you handing out signed photos now?" he asked.

Logan looked at him. "Just this one it's for Tommy's sister she asked for it today after I saved her," he said, then stored the photo away safely and prepared to leave.

"Wait before you go can I have your opinion?"

Logan looked at him as he stood up and opened the box and Logan looked at it. It was a cheap gold chain bracelet with a heart, a flower, and a butterfly good luck charms.

He looked at Jason. "I think that if it comes from you she'll love it even if it's a simple flower," he said, then phased through the roof.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 10 A Lesson of the Heart

A couple of weeks later Logan and Zack were spotting Tommy as he was lifting weights in the youth center after school. As Logan kept glancing at Zack who kept looking over his shoulder to where Angela was stretching. Logan shook his head a small smile on his face.

_If he keeps staring at her like that he'll drool the love sick puppy_ he thought then he covered his ears as an out of tune electric guitar rang.

He turned and nodded to Kimberly as she walked in and they looked up at the tables where Bulk and Skull where. They were up against the railing Skull with his guitar and Bulk singing very off key against the best skull could do with his fingers going up and down on the strings. Logan walked up to stand by Kimberly as they watched them as they practically made the song up as they went.

When they were finished a coupe people uncovered their ears, Kimberly started laughing, and Ashley came over.

"Ha, Ha you guys have got to be kidding me," Kimberly said, laughing

"Hey we happen to have an audition today that will make us both very big stars," Bulk said, keeping his back to them.

"Yeah stars," Skull, said, dreamily.

Logan cracked a few ribs trying not to laugh. "Yeah…you're…eh sure to knock em dead," he said.

Ashley snorted and nodded. "Literally," she muttered.

Bulk and Skull quickly turned to look at him glaring. "What you think you can do better dweeb," he growled.

Logan raised his hands. "I didn't…," he started.

Skull whipped his guitar strap off and held it out to him. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is dweeb," he said.

He looked at the guitar to Kimberly and Ashley who shrugged before he took it and slung the strap over his shoulder.

He ran his hands over the strings plucking a few notes and a coupe people covered their ears and Bulk and Skull smirked. He tightened a couple of strings a and loosed two and plucked the same notes and they came smoother and the people lowered their hands. When he was finished adjusting the strings he thought for a moment then his hand on the neck of guitar zoomed up and adown as he started playing and sang.

World Turns Black And White  
Pictures In An Empty Room  
Your Love Starts Fallin Down  
Better Change Your Tune  
Reach For The Golden Ring  
Reach For The Sky  
Baby Just Spread Your Wings

We'll Get Higher And Higher  
Straight Up We'll Climb  
We'll Get Higher And Higher  
Leave It All Behind

Run, Run, Run Away  
Like A Train Runnin Off The Track  
The Truth Gets Left Behind  
And Falls Between The Cracks  
Standing On Broken Dreams  
But Never Losin Sight  
Spread Your Wings

We'll Get Higher And Higher  
Straight Up We'll Climb  
We'll Get Higher And Higher  
Leave It All Behind

So Baby Dry Your Eyes, Save All  
The Tears You've Cried  
Ohh That's What Dreams Are  
Made Of  
Oh Baby We Belong In A World  
That Must Be Strong  
Ohh That's What Dreams Are Made Of

We'll Get Higher And Higher  
Straight Up We'll Climb  
Higher And Higher Leave It All  
Behind  
Higher And Higher Who Knows  
What We'll Find

And In The End On Dreams We  
Will Depend  
Cause That's What Love Is  
Made Of

When he was finished, he turned and bowed to the some of the cheering people. "Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week," he said, and a couple people laughed.

When he stood straight, he slung the guitar from over his shoulder and handed it back to Skull. "A little out of tune but not bad," he said, as Bulk and Skull just stared as they turned away.

Logan turned to Ashley. "You know Ash if…," he started but stopped as she gapped at him.

He frowned down at her then turned to Kimberly. "Kim what…," he started to ask but stopped when he saw she was in the same condition.

He stopped as Tommy put the weights down. "Ok what is your problems?" he demanded flinging his arms up.

"where did learn to play and sing like that?" Kimberly demanded.

Logan shrugged. "Just a hobby I started when I was a kid had to do something besides martial arts or I'd probity lose my mind," he said.

Kimberly chuckled as Tommy stood from the bench and they all looked at Zack as he kept watching Angela. After she gathered her stuff and headed to the lockers and Zack followed her every step mouth open. Logan rolled his eyes, reached over, and closed his mouth.

Zack looked a Logan who shrugged. "You were starting to drool man," he said.

Zack chuckled then. "Angela's birthday is coming up I gotta to do something morphinalminal for her," he said, looking at them.

Tommy shrugged. "Why don't you just get her flowers," he said, and Kimberly put her arm around his.

Zack arched his eyebrows. "Flowers are tired I'm thinking something real special like… a pair of pearl earrings," he said.

Tommy chuckled and Logan arched his eyebrows. "Zack that's a little out of your budget isn't it?" Tommy said.

"or why don't you get her a… singing telegram," Kimberly suggested.

Logan nodded. "And call me a little old fashioned but I think a girl should like you for the thought not for how expensive it is," he said, and Ashley lightly elbowed him in the gut.

He puffed out a little and chuckled, she smiled, and they turned back to Zack. "A singing telegram yeah a singing after I surprise her and then give her the pearl earrings," he said, and Logan looked at Tommy.

"Zack maybe you shouldn't try to impress her so much," Kimberly said.

"Guys trust me on this ok you guys want to triple date if Angela agrees?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Yeah why not"

"We'd love to"

"as long as you're buying," and Ashley elbowed Logan again and Tommy and Kimberly laughed and Zack went to ask Angela.

Shaking his head Logan looked form Zack's retreating back to Tommy. "What do you think of the odds of this coming out badly?" he asked.

Tommy chuckled. "This is Zack were talking about," he said.

Logan nodded. "So pretty good," he said, and the two left to spar.

The next day after school Logan and Ashley dressed fancy under Zack's suggestion. As they pulled up to the café Zack picked out for the date they saw why and they pulled their helmets off and met the others. The café was more like an outdoor French restaurant with umbrella tables and arches with roses wrapped around them.

A hostess showed them to their table near a marble fountain and they took their seats. Tommy sat next to Zack and Logan sat next to Tommy with their dates across from them.

When they were handed their menus Tommy leaned close to Zack. "It's all in French," he muttered.

"don't worry I've got it covered," Zack answered as Logan looked the menu over.

Logan looked up at the sound of snapping fingers and a. "Garton and a waiter in a red and white uniform came up.

"Oui mesieur. We are ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Oui. Why don't I take the liberty for ordering for all of us?" Zack asked them and they nodded.

When Logan heard what Zack had ordered for everyone his eyes went wide and his worry deepened.

When the waiter left, he tried to put on a smile. "Ah guys I'll be right back I… got to… use the men's room," he quickly made up, left the table, and followed the waiter inside.

He caught up to the waiter. "Pardon mesieur," he said, in French and the waiter turned.

After quickly explaining in rapid French the waiter understood and the two changed the order. When the waiter walked into the kitchen and Logan, keeping true to his excuse for leaving the table left for the bathroom. When he got back, everyone was in conversation and Tommy looked at him as he sat down.

When Logan was putting his napkin on his lap, Tommy leaned close. "What did you really do?" he asked in a whisper.

Logan looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

Tommy frowned. "You did more than just got to the bathroom and I want to know what," he whispered.

Logan shrugged. "I just changed the order," he muttered.

Tommy frowned. "You speak _French_?" he asked.

Logan nodded. "My father taught me never knew it would come in handy," he said.

"What did Zack order us?"

Logan looked at everyone at the table making sure they were still deep in conversation about the football season. Then leaning close to Tommy's ear, he cupped his lips and whispered in his ear and Tommy's eyes went wide and turned to face him.

"He order himself _frog legs, _me _calf's liver_, and you _chilled monkey brains_?" he demanded and Logan nodded.

Tommy took a deep breath. "_Thanks_," he muttered in a under tone.

The two quickly joined the conversation trying not to think about the meal that might have been. When the food arrived, every one eagerly thanked Zack for his choices and Logan bore the widest smile of all. Everything was going smoothly as the waiter approached the table weaving his way through the tables.

He smiled down at them and said. "Excuse moi is there a Mademoiselle Angela?" he asked.

"That's me"

"tres bian," he muttered and snapped his fingers.

To Logan's horror Bulk and Skull wearing red tights and to-to tops with different colored hearts on them with cupid wings on their backs came through an arch Skull with his guitar and Bulk with a giant Lyre. When the two saw the couples, they froze.

"oh uh now way," Skull said, then turned to leave.

"No wait lets show them what real music is all about," Bulk said, throwing out his arm.

"oh no," Zack muttered.

"You can say that again brother," Logan muttered and Ashley and Kimberly snorted.

"Well I guess the audition really paid off ha guys?" Tommy asked them and the groups laughed a little.

Bulk sneered at them then the two started playing the same tune from earlier only it sounded worse with the Lyre. Zack buried his face in his hands while Angela and Kimberly, and Tommy tried to keep a straight face. Ashley soon had her ears covered while Logan pinched the base of his nose eyes closed.

"Some surprise Zack," Angela muttered after the two finished.

Zack quickly pulled a small wrapped box from his pocket. "Just open this," he said, desperately.

She took it and gave it a small shake. "And I suppose this explodes or a can of worms jump out at me?" she said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

Zack reached out and took her hand. "Please just open it," he said, with a smile.

She smiled. "Well the meal was delicious," she said, and started to unwrap it.

Logan frowned as a jewelry case was revealed and she opened it to a pair of gold-rimmed pearl earrings.

"Zack they're beautiful!" Angela said, her eyes going wide.

"You like them"

"I love them"

Logan leaned close to Tommy. "Where did he get the money to pay for those?" he whispered in his ear and Tommy shrugged.

Logan smiled as the two leaned across getting closer by the second as Bulk and Skull kept playing but ignored completely. Then Logan looked up as the waiter started over with the birthday cake, as the two got closer. When the two were centimeters apart, Skull's guitar bumped the waiter and the cake went flying.

It landed face down on the table and it spattered out hitting Zack, Tommy, and Logan. Bulk and Skull lost balance well into the table behind them, which collapsed under their weight spattering them in food, and the three of them leapt to their feet as they were spattered with cake. The waiter started yelling a mixture of French and English at Bulk and Skull as they sat up Bulk with a mouth full of frog legs.

"Ah we'd better go clean up," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah I second that"

"absolutely ah we'll be right back girls don't go away," Zack said, as they left for the rest room brushing cake off themselves.

"I won't dream of it," Angela said, taking out the earrings.

When they were almost there Logan's morpher began to vibrate and he grabbed it to make sure the other two won't notice. In the rest room, Logan waited for the other two to leave before pressing the sides. An image of the area around his table and everyone still as statues and taken on a bluish tint to their skin.

Logan watched as Zack and Tommy appeared in the image and checked everyone over before teleporting away.

Logan released the image then looked up in the mirror _what could hav…_ he started to think then he stood straight and slapped his forehead.

_The pearls it was the pearls and a stillness spell _he thought and detached his Dragon Gem.

"DRAGON RIDERS UNITE! HA!" he called and morphed then streaked out of the restaurant locating Tommy and Zack.

He stopped on the cliffs overlooking the beach and watched as the two of them split up with Tommy heading south.

"Eyes of the Dragon," he muttered and his vision turned infrared and he focused his search on the water.

He slowly scanned from the north working his way down searching for hot spots that shouldn't be there. He froze around the area that Zack was looking in when he spotted and less than a second later Oysterizer leapt out of the water and attacked Zack with a punch.

Zack was knocked off his feet and landed hard on the ground. "So you want to play like that eh," Zack said, as he awkwardly climbed to his feet.

"Oh I'm not playing with a puny little barnacle like you. You couldn't whip a blind shrimp with the bilge, you're out of your league here, you won't be able to take what I'm doing to you…," Oysterizer said, before Logan nailed it with a flying sidekick knocking it off its feet.

Logan back flipped off the blow, landed next to Zack, and stood straight _why do they always monologue_? He asked himself.

"Oh I can take it and we can take you to!"  
Zack yelled and the two got in to a fighting stance.

"NO WAY HA HA," Oysterizer said, before covering his chest and shooting a purple liquid at them.

Logan dive rolled to the side as Zack got the full blast and was covered in a gel that was making an odd hissing sound.

Logan's eyes went wide _acid_ he thought.

"ACID GEL ZORDON DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! TOMMY! RED DRAGON! HELP!" Zack yelled.

"BYE BYE LITTLE RANGER!" Oysterizer said, then leaned forward and firery lasers shot from his pearled head.

Zack was hit full on, Logan felt someone approach fast, and he summoned the Dragon Sword. He rolled forward, he and Tommy struck from different angles, and Oysterizer was launched off his feet. Tommy landed on his feet next to Logan who duplicated his sword and covered them as Oysterizer landed hard and Tommy knelt down to check Zack.

"You ok I came as soon I heard you call me," Tommy said.

"TOMMY DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zack yelled throwing Tommy's hand off him.

"He sprayed me with some kind of acid gel it could get you to," Zack explained.

"Here take my shield the powers will heal you and give you energy," Tommy said, and transferred his shield to Zack in a flash of green light.

"Thanks Tommy what about you?"

"I'll be okay eh LOOK OUT!" Tommy yelled as Oysterizer climbed to his feet and Logan brandished his swords.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT," Oysterizer yelled and fired its acid gel.

"LOOK OUT ZACK!" Logan and Tommy yelled together and stepped in front of the gel getting a full blast.

"TOMMY! RED DRAGON! NOOO!" Zack yelled as the two were launched off their feet covered in the gel.

"Oh that's going to leave a mark," Logan muttered as he clutched his chest.

Zack bent over them, as he looked them over. "Sit tight buddies I'll take care of this guy," he said, then leapt up into the air and double punched Oysterizer in the chest.

He was launched off his feet over the cliff and landed in the water with a giant splash.

Zack darted to the edge looking over it. "Yeah that should break the spell," he said, slamming his fist into his palm.

He then turned and darted to the other two as Logan climbed to one knee and Zack gripped his shoulders.

"Zack help me," he muttered as he struggled to his feet.

"Man you should lie down or I should get you to the command…," Zack started.

"Water… get me to the water…," Logan moaned as he felt the gel start to eat through his armor.

"Red Dragon…," Zack started.

"NOW," Logan yelled and as fast as they could Zack helped him to the ledge threw him over it.

Logan dropped like a stone, twisted around, landed back first in the water, and sank beneath the surface. Logan continued to drop as bits of the gel was washed off him piece by piece. A monitor popped up on his visor showing his air level dropping fast as he hit the floor and laid still.

"Logan what are you doing! You can't remain submerged much longer your air supply is failing!" the Red Dragon Spirit yelled.

"I know but the acid isn't completely off yet," he said.

After a few moments, the bar was almost all the way, down when Logan turned over after feeling the last of the acid slip off him.

"give me a count!" he said, when he was on all fours.

"Six percent… Five percent…four percent…three percent…"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHH HH!" Logan yelled then launched himself up.

He burst from the water and flipped back onto the ledge landing on one knee in front of Zack still wearing the Dragon Shield. He breathed deeply as his air supply went back up to normal and the monitor disappeared.

He slowly climbed to his feet and Zack lightly held onto one of his arms. "Man you ok now?" Zack asked and Logan nodded then looked at Tommy still on the ground.

Logan darted to him and knelt down as Zack got down on one knee next to him.

Logan looked at him. "Zack transfer the shield back now!" he barked.

Zack nodded and transferred it back to Tommy in a flash of green light then looked at Logan. "I have to…," he started.

"get back to the others I'll look after Tommy," Logan said, and Zack nodded and teleported away.

Logan looked down at Tommy. "Ok my friend let's get this stuff off you," he said, then stood and walked around to Tommy's feet.

He dove deep into his magic and with his hands up turned toward the cliff. Concentrating so hard that he felt a vain throb in his head and a moment later, a stream of water came in to sight.

It bent over toward him and continued to flow and between his hands he shaped it into a funnel then turned to Tommy still on the ground.

He shot his hands forward and the water as powerful as a fire hydrant hose it shot forward at Tommy.

Very carefully, he drew the stream up along Tommy's body hesitating only when he reached an Acid spot. When he was finished Tommy's armor was soaking and Logan dropped to one knee after the reaming water splashed to the ground. After a few minutes, Tommy sat up and held his head then looked at his armor seeing that it was soaked.

He shook his head and hands to get the water off his helmet and gloves. "What happened?" he asked.

Logan stood up and helped him to his to his feet. "Well I had to get that gunk off you somehow," he said.

Tommy chuckled then…

"Tommy do you read us? We need you," came Billy's voice.

Tommy looked at Logan. "There in trouble time for Dragonzord power!" he said, drawing the Dragon Dagger.

He starting playing it and an instant later an explosion erupted in the sea as showered them in water and their hands shot up to shield them from the shrapnel. When they lowered their hands, they looked up as Oysterizer sailed over them and onto the cliff.

"TOMMY! GET DOWN!" Logan yelled as he shoved him down when boulders rocketed and rolled down at them.

Then after focusing hard on the spell, he arched his hands up from different directions and a wall of rock fifty feet high and twenty feet wide rose up in front of them. His arms began to shake as the boulders hit the wall and he struggled to keep it up and strong under the bombardment. When the rocks stopped falling in them, he lowered his hands and the wall sank back into the ground.

Breathing hard Logan turned to Tommy who was looking up at him. "You ok?" he asked and Tommy slowly nodded.

Logan nodded. "Now if you don't mind I think I'll just collapse right here," he said, then fell straight back.

He was just about to pass out when the ground started to rumble under him and the next thing he knew he was between Dragonzord's toes. His eyes went wide as the top of his head rested on the on the ground touching both sides of the arch between the toes before the foot was lifted off the ground. As he was, shaking Tommy walked over and looked down at him.

The two looked at each other. "Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah… I'm …fi …fi …fine …good …ne …ne …ne…news…I don't…have to… pass out anymore …fo …fo …for at least fifty years. Also… I… thi… thi… think… your… zord… has… foot fungus," Logan said, in a slightly higher voice.

Tommy chuckled, helped him up, and held him up. "Next time after I save you don't try to run me over," Logan said.

Tommy laughed. "Well he's got big feet," he said, and they looked up at the battle.

They watched as Oysterizer materialized a chained giant pearl weapon out of thin air and nailed Dragonzord with it. After a couple more blows from the pearl weapon, it wrapped around Dragonzord's neck. Oysterizer pulled Dragonzord closer before spraying with his acid gel then nailed Dragonzord with its laser knocking it off its feet.

"This can't be good," Tommy said.

"If only my Zord was working," Logan muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Then as Oysterizer was dragging Dragonzord toward him the ground started shaking again and the two turned. They watched as bit by bit Megazord emerged from the water with it spilling back in from the cracks. They cheered like mad, as it towered above them then leapt aside.

"HEY WATCH IT WILL YOU," Tommy yelled up at them as they summoned the power sword and cut Oysterizer's chained weapon.

"HEY WE'RE WALKING HERE," Kimberly yelled back as they used Megazord's laser to cut the acid gel from Dragonzord.

Dragonzord climbed to its feet and roared as the three faced off two on one.

"let's do it buddy," Tommy said, played the Dragon Dagger and Dragonzord fired its missiles nailing Oysterizer.

Then Megazord nailed Oysterizer with its Sword powered up. Oysterizer after taking a couple of steps collapsed on its face and exploded. While the others were busy, cheering Logan streaked away as fast as he could back to the restaurant.

When he got back, he powered down and met Ashley at his bike and she rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you ok? I've been looking everywhere I was so worried," she said, as he struggled to breath.

"Ashley I'm fine not a scratch," he said, when she loosened her grip and he looked around.

"Hey where's Angela?" he asked her.

She bit her lip. "She took off after the earrings started to well… disintegrate. She didn't look all that happy and I thought it was going well," she said.

Logan nodded. "Yeah so did I," he said, as he handed her, her helmet and put his on and they drove off.

A couple hours later Logan with Kimberly's borrowed guitar (just in case) across his back over his shoulder with Trini and Ashley outside the youth center. Trini armed with flowers.

Zack walked up with a handful daises and a broad smile. When he reached them, Trini took one look at the daises before taking them out his hand and thrusting the flowers in her hand into his. Then they all turned and walked inside and stopped at the entrance and Zack stared at Angela on the mat.

"I sure leaned a lot today," Zack said.

"Yeah what's that?" Trini asked.

"Never try to impress somebody with money because you can't buy love"

"That a good motto to live by just always be yourself"

"Here, here," Logan said.

"Yeah and because I'm broke those flowers are all I could afford," Zack said, and they laughed a little.

Then the group turned as Bulk and Skull turned up still wearing their uniforms. "Good luck," Trini said, and she, Logan, and Ashley left and joined the others at their table.

Logan shifted the guitar to his side so he could sit down. "Thanks Kimberly for letting me use your guitar until I could replace my old one. I never knew Ernie could be so persistent when I got back here he hardly left me alone," he said.

She smiled at him. "It's not a problem and he was desperate especially after the impression you left," she said, and Logan shrugged and they turned as they heard music.

For once Bulk and Skull were playing softly as they walked toward Angela with Zack between them singing.

"You know when there not trying to rock out they're not half bad," Logan muttered and the group nodded.

They watched as Zack walked up to Angela who turned to look at him a smile on her face. He concluded the song and he handed her the flowers then they leaned close and kissed. That is when Bulk and Skull decided to sing and rock out and people's hands flew to their ears.

When they were finished, Ernie rushed over to Logan. ," Logan I beg you will you start now! An…and if you do I'll throw in a bonus," he said, on his hands and knees.

Logan nodded took a deep breath and went down to the low stage that Ernie had set up for him.

He adjusted guitar and switched on one of the mikes as people were leaving and turned it on. "Excuse me ladies and gentleman," he said, into it and they turned.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Hi me again and after careful consideration and the endless begging from parties that won't be named," he said, and some people laughed and Ernie turned slightly red.

"I have decided to take part time job here for after school. Now for my first piece is dedicated to the growing couples and I think one in particular will find meaning in it," he continued and started strumming the right tune.

"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you," he conclude and the Youth Center roared with applause and he raised his hand smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 11 Zedd Arrives

Logan was tightening a part of the engine of his new Motto Cross dirt bike as the other racers around him were tuning up their vehicles as well. When he was finished, he stood straight his red and black protective gear shifting on him and he wiped his hands on a rag as Ashley came over with Kim. He smiled at Tommy and Jason beside him who were working on Tommy's ATV. Trini was helping Zack tie his bandana on while Billy was looking over his ATV next to Zack.

"WELCOME CITIZENS OF ANGEL GROVE TO THE THIRD ANNUAL CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL MOTOR MARATON," the announcer called through the speakers.

When the girl reached them, Tommy tossed Kim her helmet and Ashley put her arm around Logan's neck. "You know I kind of like this grease monkey look," she said, rubbing a smudge on his cheek.

He smiled and wiped it away with his rag. "Well don't get used to it I got to look good for when I cross the finish line," he said,

"Well thanks a lot for taking care of all of this"

They turned and smiled at Mr. Caplan carrying a couple of flags and a megaphone wearing a black and white official shirt.

They smiled. "You kidding this is great having a good time for a good cause," Trini said, finishing with Zack's bandanna and patting his shoulders.

"Yeah you can say that I can't wait to hit those mountain trails," Zack said.

"you and me both brother," Logan said, and they tapped fists.

"Better be prepared to hit dirt because that's all you're going to hit"

They all turned to look at Bulk and Skull looking like they just walked out of Heavy Metal.

"Yeah you'll be eating our dust all the way across the finish line," Skull said.

Logan shook his head as they turned to look at them as they laughed and walked away. "Please you guys this is not about winning," Kimberly said, rolling her eyes.

"I think you're fighting a lost cause Kimberly," Logan said, and Tommy chuckled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"well we do have to hand it to them they sure don't lack in confidence," Tommy said.

Jason stood straight nodding. "That's for sure, ok guys we've got work to do," he said.

Logan looked at Ashley. "So can I count on you waiting at the finish line?" he asked her.

She smiled. "You don't even have to ask," she said, and left for the stands.

"right let's take a look over our maps," Billy said, and they grabbed them and walked off to the side.

About ten minutes later, they were lining up at the starting line, slipping on their helmets and adjusting their goggles. Mr. Caplan took his position with the green flag and they all kick started their engines. He quickly went over the rules as Logan bent low over his bike.

Mr. Caplan raised the flag up over his head and bobbed his elbow a couple times and a few engines roared in anticipation. Then in one motion, he dropped it and all the engines roared at once and all the racers launched forward. Logan took off on a pop wheelie pulling up to the front of the pack with the others.

Partway through the designated trail to the next clue to the finish line, Logan stared as the other Rangers peeled off after thunder clapped. He watched them in his side mirror as he kept going when everyone crowded around the rock formation that hid the next clue to the finish line location Logan tried to act as cheery and as interested as everyone else did.

_They wouldn't bail on this unless they had a very good reason and that's what worries me,_ he thought as he put the kickstand down.

When the clue was found and they deciphered it, Logan's morpher began to vibrate so badly he gritted his teeth in pain. He pretended that his bike wouldn't turn over and when they were gone, he climbed off his bike and pressed the sides. What he saw weren't the rangers in the floating image.

It was Bulk and Skull clutching each other while putties swarmed them…

"This is a first," Logan muttered dethatching his dragon gem

"DRAGON RIDERS UNITE HA!" Logan called inserting the gem.

He was back standing in the fiery plain his body from his neck down covered in white. He spun to his left and rose into the air as a funnel of flame cover him. He flipped to his side and landed on bent knee and one leg behind him, one arm in front of him the other behind. He looked up, his helmet shot onto his face, and he was out of the void.

"RED DRAGON POWER! POWER RANGERS DRAGON RIDERS!" he called striking a low pose then got into a fighting stance then streaked off.

When he reached the site he kept streaking forward then flipped over a putty and while still upside down nailed it with a punch to the face. It sailed off its feet and skid on its back at least five feet away.

He frowned as he looked at them and the new vests and insignia on their knees, elbows, and vests. Moreover, they were all white except for their gray faces.

Logan landed on his feet in a fighting position. "Ok who's next?" he asked looking at the putties around him

"WAIT PUTTIES HES MINE"

Logan's head whipped around and his jaw dropped as Goldar flew out of the sky with a pair of wings. He landed in front of Logan and in a puff of flame summoned his sword.

Logan clicked his tongue shaking his head. "I'll be honest with you Goldar the Angel look really doesn't suit you," he said.

Goldar glared at him. "My wings have been returned to me by my Emperor LORD ZEDD!" he shouted.

Logan's eyes went wide. "So Zedd has returned I should have known with the thunder since there was no lightning," he muttered and he summoned his Dragon sword.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," Goldar roared and pointed his sword at him.

From the tip shot gold lighting that nailed Logan hard in the chest knocking him off his feet and the Dragon Sword out of his hand. Logan clutched his chest then looking down he shifted his hand slightly showing no damage to his Ranger armor.

_Thanks dad for teaching me to trust my gut now I just have to think of something fast_ he thought.

"You weak pathetic human you're not using that sword today. And I remember you fought Paluticorn you're not going to pull any more of your Ninja tricks or a Samurai code of honor on me," Goldar growled.

Logan grinned. "Then you still underestimate me because I am not a Ninja or a Samurai I… am… a… DRAGON RIDER," he yelled as he stood and he felt power flow into him.

He turned making fists, which burst into flame, and Goldar stepped back when he saw Logan's eyes had turned fiery behind his visor.

Logan grinned at him. "Before I left home my sensei was just beginning to teach me this spell," he said, and made the right hand sign concentrating hard and a puff of smoke surround him and a twenty feet diameter area.

When the smoke cleared, the putties looked at each other and Goldar gasped because before him stood not one but over a hundred Logan's. As one, they all lowered their hands.

"Another ninja trick," Goldar growled.

"Perhaps," said, a Logan to his right.

In a flash Goldar whipped to his right and brought his sword down on that Logan who tried to block it with his arms. He cut that Logan right down the middle, when Goldar looked as the body was cut in half, and as the sword separated from the body, it turned into boulder. He stepped back and looked from one Logan to the next.

"So you hide like a coward," he growled.

"I'm not a coward," said, one Logan behind him.

"I just thought it was a little unfair," said another next to him.

"That you brought friends," said another in front of him.

"Deprived me of my Dragon Sword," said another to his left.

"And not give me a chance to defend myself," said, another crossing his arms.

"So I thought I would just level the playing field," said, another putting his hands on his sides and stepping forward.

"So if anyone is the coward it's you Goldar," another said, another walking up to look him in the face.

"But now you know the game out of the ninety nine left which one of us is the real Red Dragon Ranger," one said, spreading his arms palms up.

Goldar looked from one Logan to the next. "But that means that only the real Red Dragon Ranger can hurt us," he said.

Half the Logan's smiled. "You sure about that," a couple dozen said, and then a few with their backs to the putties swung around and punched them in the face.

The Logan's remained but the putties staggered back in surprise and attacked back. One sailed right through the Logan another held his hand as the Logan turned into a tree and another was launched back as the Logan exploded. Goldar took a couple more steps back then gripped his sword in both hands.

"ENOUGH OF THIS GAME!" he yelled then twirled his sword around and rammed the tip into the ground.

A wave of energy went out in all directions from where the tip was planted heading for the Logan's. One by one, each row was destroyed and every one turned back into what substitute was chosen or exploded. He watched until it was over and smiled when he saw the real Logan standing about twenty feet from where he had started his hands up a shield spell protecting him.

Goldar grinned, as he stood straight. "So no more tricks Red Dragon," he growled as Logan lowered the spell and fell to one knee breathing hard.

"Just… using my head… like I was… trained to do… besides I did what I needed to do," he said, standing up holding his Dragon Sword and Goldar gapped.

Logan lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Now the odds are even and you two take cover," and he charged toward Goldar who just stood there and Bulk and Skull darted into a ditch.

_What's he doing he would never just stand there and take it… unless…_ he thought then almost reaching Goldar froze in his tracks and leapt back into the air and flipped onto one knee as more putties swarmed around Goldar.

"not only are you a coward you have no honor," Logan muttered then a radar image appeared in his visor.

Goldar raised his arms. "Who needs Honor?" he asked.

He watched as blips came closer and closer. "The people who actually care… besides _my_ friends have arrived," Logan answered.

The next second on either side of Logan the other Rangers flipped over the two ATVs and they all got into a fighting stance as Logan's sword vanished in a puff of flame along with Goldar.

"Ok guys watch your backs and stay alert and remember this one for once we came to Red Dragon's rescue," Jason said.

Logan laughed. "Hey I was just getting warmed up," he said, and they all charged forward.

Except Jason, they fought the putties in groups of two with Trini with Kimberly, Logan with Tommy, and Zack with Billy.

Logan and Tommy fought back to back with Tommy blocking a punch then front kicking another putty to the head then punching the other putty in the gut. As he threw a spin kick Logan leapt up throwing a spin kick, which the putty ducked under and while Logan was still in the air he threw a turning sidekick nailing the putty in the face.

"Tommy…!" Logan said.

"Gotcha," Tommy replied and they grasped hands.

They both leapt forward switching positions throwing jumping front kicks nailing a putty each in the face. Before grasping both hands and swing each into the air driving them back as they repeated that into a complete circle.

Off to their right with Trini covering her back Kimberly blocked a punch from a putty and threw it away from her. Zack to their left meanwhile threw a roundhouse kick, which was grabbed by the putty, and he was latterly kicked in the rear and rolled toward them. Logan and Tommy grabbed him and helped him up as Billy backed up to them in a defensive stance as the putties circled them.

"Man I don't know if I can last much longer," he said, holding his arm.

"Come on hang in there," Billy, said.

"There's gotta be away," Tommy said, and then charged forward.

After taking a few steps, he fell to one knee clutching his chest. "My powers," Logan heard him mutter.

Logan frowned behind is visor as Tommy leapt up hands outstretched and was grabbed from behind. Logan darted toward him as Tommy was lifted off his feet and thrown forward. Jason blocked a kick meant for Tommy and threw the putty back and after Logan swept the legs out from under it from behind Jason nailed it right in the middle of the Z and it broke apart.

The other Rangers gathered around them as they helped Tommy to his feet. "Guys we found the answer aim directly for the Zs," Jason said.

"Right," they said, getting into a fighting stance before charging forward.

Logan ran straight for a cluster of ten and he grabbed the one in the center lifting himself off his feet. He swung around the putty he was holding onto kicking the putties around them as if he was walking on them. Once completely around and back on his feet he flipped the putty, he had been holding in to on its back then dropped down to one knee twisting around and slamming his fist right into the center of the Z.

Around him, the Putties turned to dust and he stood up in a fighting stance. "Now that's how you get the job done," he muttered looking at the others.

He watched as Tommy jumped up front kicked one putty then still in the air spun around and kicked another in the chest and a second later both shattered to pieces. Kimberly and Zack side by side nailed a putty each to the chest one with a palm heel strike the other with a jumping front kick and as the putties stepped back they went to pieces. While Billy and Trini off to the side nailed a couple with a turning sidekick and a lunging punch while Jason finished the last one with a backhand.

When the putties were gone, they all grouped together and while Jason made sure that Bulk and Skull were all right Logan had his eye on Tommy.

_He almost gave up back there _Logan thought as they teleported away and Logan streaked off.

He stopped near his Motocross bike then looked around and was about to power down when his morpher began to vibrate again.

_I'm never going to finish the race_ he thought as he pressed the sides.

His eyes went wide as he saw Tyrannosaurus Zord fighting not a Monster but the rangers as it looked like it was partially covered in some kind of mist.

"This is not going to go well," he said, as he streaked towards Angel Grove.

"DRAGON RIDER CYCLE! ACTIVATE!" he called out.

When it came up beside him he flipped up and over landing on the seat and hit the gas shooting forward.

"DRAGON RIDER CYCLE! FLIGHT MODE!" he called out and the wings spread and he shot into the air.

When he got there, he herd the Dragon Dagger and The Dragon Zord in the same state as Tyrannosaurus Zord. The two Zord converged on a building and he spied most of the Rangers on it. He shot forward as Dragon Zord armed its missiles and fired them at the Rangers.

He franticly fired his lasers, all but one of the missiles blew up, and the Rangers were knocked off their feet and off the roof. He scanned the ground and quickly spotted Tommy, he banked hard and plummeted to the ground, Tommy turned and reached up, and Logan grasped his upper arm and pulled him onto the bike. They kept close to the ground as some of Dragon Zords missiles pelted after them until they reached the others, he turned and skidded to a stop, and Tommy and Logan leapt off.

As Kimberly and Tommy, embraced Trini grasped Jason shoulder. "LOOK OUT HERE COMES THE TAILS," he shouted.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN," Logan yelled and he stepped in front of them raising his hands.

He concentrating on a spell, streams of fire shot from his hands and hit the tails, and the metal around it glowed. He gritted his teeth together as the tails came closer and closer but very slowly started to slow down, and his arms began to buckle.

"I… gotta… get… more heat… and pressure," he muttered and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Red Dragon you'll kill yourself You've Got To Stop!"

"Trini the last thing I will ever do is quit," he said, as his vision started to turn red.

He thrust his hands forward, the fire streams covered his hands and most of his arms, and it began to roar the tails came to a complete stop and little by little, they began to move away. Then finally the tails moved away and the Zords left.

When the cost of the magic hit Logan he felt his heart flutter and his breathing became horse and struggled. He collapsed to one knee and Tommy caught him before he hit the ground. He could barely keep his eyes open as he looked at the Rangers above him.

"We gotta get him to the Command Center," Jason said.

Logan weakly shook his head. "No…," he said, weakly.

Kimberly looked at him. "Red Dragon you're too weak we've got to have you checked out you could die," she said.

"You… don't understand… I can't be scanned," he said.

"We won't know who you are," Zack said.

"But… will be in your data… and Alpha and Zordon would… I cannot be known by anyone… I just need to rest," he muttered

"Then let us just bring you there we won't have you scanned and it will be a safe place to rest," Tommy said.

Logan thought about it for a moment. "One condition…," he muttered and slipped his Draco Blaster from its holster and held it weakly.

"I go _armed_," he muttered

They looked at him for a second then nodded and the next thing Logan knew he was back in the command center on his feet before falling onto his back. Alpha started for him and Logan weakly raised his blaster and pointed it at him and Alpha froze.

"Nothing…. personal Alpha… just part of the deal… no scans… no matter how small… just something with a cushion will do," he said.

Tommy and Jason without helmets bent down, picked him up, carried him off to the side, and set him on what looked like a long chair with bent legs and back. He laid his blaster on his lap one hand on it and he turned his head to watch them his eyes half closed. He watched as Zordon told them about the Thunder Zords and one by one, they left to see them.

"Red Dragon spirit… give me my vitals," he muttered and they appeared on his visor and he grimaced at his heart and lung results.

"Logan you must have been out of your mind that magic almost stopped your heart I had to merge with you to keep you alive," he said.

"I appreciate it man but… I had to do… what I had to do," he muttered back.

"Not when it concerns your life your far to important"

"No… keeping the past intact is important"

"Spoken like a true Dragon Rider but if you're gone nobody will be able to protect Jason, Trini, and Tommy"

"I know but it almost seemed like he quit back there with the putties"

"It did seem that way the last time you and he fought he seemed stronger maybe it's his powers fluctuating…"

"It's not his powers I'll talk to him tonight," Logan said, as they came back in and Tommy looked a little down.

"Man those new Zords look _awesome_," Zack said.

"Yeah they do seem proficient against this new threat but we still require The Tyrannosaurs Zord," Billy said, as Zack and Kimberly sat down on one of the steps.

Tommy nodded then turned to Logan and walked over. "You doing ok?" he asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah I'm ok a little longer and I'll be good as new how are the new Zords?" he asked.

Tommy smiled. "Very cool," he said.

Logan looked at him for a second. "Hey man don't forget…Double Dragon," he said, weakly holding up hand.

Tommy and Logan looked at each other than grasped hands. "Double Dragon," Tommy said.

"Aw I keep trying but I can't think of anything to do," Zack said, after a couple of minutes.

"We got to think of something," Kimberly said, then looked at Jason who was leaning against a panel and stood up.

"Jason what can we do?" she asked walking toward him.

He shrugged. "I don't know but we can't let Lord Zedd remain in control of our Zords," he said.

Logan struggled to sit up. "Where there's a will… there's a way," he said, as Tommy put hand on his chest.

Tommy nodded. "He's right and Jason's right we can't give up," he said, pushing Logan back down.

"Alpha has the computer come up with a solution yet?" Trini asked walking over.

"Only some abstract statistics that I must analyze more thoroughly,"

"Here let me help you," Billy said, stepping forward.

For a few minutes, the two of them worked under the watch of every one then Billy straightened up. "I think we've got something here," he said, and Kimberly stepped closer.

"What is it?"

"Well by my calculations if we build a devise that interferes with Lord Zedds signal we should free the Zords," he said.

"Like reprogramming them," Jason said, nodding.

Billy pointed at him. "Exactly I think I have all the equipment back at my lab," he said.

"Alpha, Billy good work we have no time to loose Lord Zedd and his monster must be stopped," Zordon said.

"I'll teleport back to the lab with Billy maybe I can help," Trini said.

"Thanks," Billy said.

As Billy reached for his morpher, everyone watched as Trini walked right up to Jason and kissed him. Logan's eyebrows arched, Tommy whistled, Kimberly chuckled, Zack laughed a little, Billy stared dumbfounded, a little smoke issued from Alpha, while Zordon just nodded. When the two of them broke apart they looked at one another then she walked to stand by Billy and the two teleported away while Jason just stood as still as a statue.

Logan looked from one to the other. "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I say it's about time," he said, and everyone looked at him then went to calm down Alpha as more smoke came out of his head.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 12 Lessons to be Learnsed

For a while longer, Logan just sat there as the others walked about the command center and Tommy and Kimberly came close.

Logan struggled to sit up a little straighter as they stood next to him. "What is it you two?" he asked them.

Kimberly looked at him. "Why do what you do it? You face dangers alone that we have to face as a team. On more than one occasion, you almost got killed doing it and all know that you are far more powerful then you put on.

On both times you visited us, Jason at night and when you snuck into Dana's room to giver that photo. There is more to you than meets the eye Red Dragon Ranger especially when those two Dragon things show up out of the blue and attack us not long after you just appear out of know where.

We all want to know who you are? Why are you here? And where did you come from?" she demanded.

Logan looked at her for a second then looked away. "Kimberly you ask for answers that I can't give you. But Tommy I want to see you alone," he said, looking at him and Kimberly turned to look at Tommy.

"Why," he asked.

"Just come with me," Logan said.

"But Red Dragon…," Kimberly started.

"You think I'm just lying here because I don't have the strength to stand on my own two feet. But maybe just maybe I have the strength after all," Logan, said.

All eyes were on him as he swung his legs off the seat and placed them on the ground and after holstering his Draco Blaster put a hand on the chair on either side of him. Then very slowly using is hands for support he stood up and let go. He took a moment to get his baring then looked up to look each in the face before tuning to Tommy.

"Come with me," he said, and walked down the lane to the two main doors Tommy right behind with the other rangers.

Once outside Logan stopped his back to Tommy. "Red Dragon Spirit put up a shield spell about twenty feet in diameter against the wall," he muttered under his breath.

"Done but why?" he said.

"I don't the other Ranger to interrupt us," Logan said.

"Red Dragon what is thi…," Tommy demanded stepping forward but stopped when Logan back kicked him in the gut.

Logan then spun around and crescent kicked Tommy in the head sending him spinning to the side. The other rangers rushed forward but were send hurtling back as they hit the shield spell. Logan stepped toward Tommy who rolled on to his feet.

"RED DRAGON WAT ARE YOU DOING?" he demanded.

"Stand and defend yourself Green Ranger," Logan said, getting into a fighting stance.

Tommy shook his head. "No I won't do it," he said, stepping back.

"_Then I will destroy you and when I'm done with you I'll move on to the others_," Logan growled.

Tommy looked at him then at the others rangers _please don' call it Tommy I beg you_ Logan thought.

Tommy then looked at Logan crouched down and his helmet appeared on his head. The two faced off for a moment then the two charged each other with Tommy throwing punch after punch, which Logan blocked each time. After throwing another punch, Tommy kicked out at him which loan countered with a kick then nailed Tommy in the chest with a turning sidekick.

Charging forward Tommy aimed high with a roundhouse kick, which Logan blocked. Quick as a flash Tommy tried to nail him on the other side but faster still Logan cough the leg spun around Tommy's leg with his foot behind Tommy's and nailed him on the chest with a palm strike.

Tommy was launched off his feet and flat on his back skidding a little and Logan stood there as Tommy swung his legs around in defense and rolled onto his feet. Then he charged Logan throwing a flying spin kick that Logan ducked under and after throwing a round house to Tommy's side blocked a couple pouched and locked that arm up and swing Tommy toward the others threw him about ten feet where he skidded on his chest and slammed his palm into the concrete.

"TOMMY BEHIND YOU," Kimberly yelled and Tommy looked behind him and saw Logan about twenty feet above him feet tucked in.

Tommy rolled away just in time as Logan's knee sank into the concrete where Tommy's head had been. Back on his feet, the two faced each other in a fighting stance the Tommy charged forward throwing punches that Logan blocked then nailed him with a double palm strike sending him back off his feet and the others urged him to get back up.

Jason looked at Kimberly. "Red Dragons gone crazy," he said.

She shook her head. "No he's doing this for a reason," she said.

"What to destroy Tommy," Zack said.

"Haven't you been watching he could have done that several times whenever he knocked Tommy off his feet. But he waits for Tommy to get back on his feet even when he attacked him from the air. He's far better than Tommy as a fighter we all know that so there's got to be another reason…," she said.

"Maybe he's just toying with him like a cat with a mouse," Jason said.

Logan walked forward as Tommy got back into a fighting stance and the two faced off hopping at each other and Logan nailed him with a sidekick. Logan threw a few punches, which Tommy blocked, then gripping Logan's upper arm and flipped Logan. Logan went with it landing on his feet then ducked down grabbing Tommy's ankles and hurled him over his shoulder onto his back.

Tommy rolled over then leapt up with a flip as Logan's leg swept at his head. Logan turned to watch Tommy land then dart for the wall and run up it. He watched at the height of his climb Tommy flipped back over Logan who shook his hand and when he landed Logan nailed him with a sidekick. Tommy was launched off his feet and sailed into the shield spell, which launched him back at Logan's feet, were he lay gasping.

Logan looked at him for a moment before crouching down. "How did I beat you?" he asked.

Tommy looked at him. "Ok Red Dragon I admit it you're the better Power Ranger is that what you want to hear," he said.

Logan looked at him for a second the grabbed him by his shield swung him around and threw him against the wall, which cracked under the force.

Tommy fell to one knee and looked up as Logan walked closer. "_Tommy you ever say that again I'll tear your heart out_," he growled then threw a punch which Tommy blocked then buckled as Logan's second punch hit home.

Logan then grasped him again by the shield rolled back and threw Tommy up and over him so he landed flat on his back. Logan leapt to his feet and whipped around as Tommy climbed to his.

"But you are," Tommy said, throwing a flying turning sidekick which Logan dived rolled under.

"Tommy get this through your thick head what makes a Ranger is not his power but his will to act on his beliefs. Ever since I was a small child, my father trained me to be The Red Dragon Ranger. You on the other hand became the Ranger you are now through sure will and hard work so if anyone is the better Ranger it's you," Logan said, throwing a jumping spin kick, which Tommy ducked under and rolled away from Logan.

"Then why are you doing this?" he demanded as he ducked under Logan's flying sidekick who soared over Tommy landing on his feet.

Logan whipped around nailing him with a backhand and Tommy rolled away from. "For you to learn something," Logan said, throwing a hopping sidekick then a spin kick, which Tommy blocked and ducked under.

"What?" Tommy demanded throwing punches.

Logan blocked them then locked their arms together so they looked each other in the face. "That things go wrong Tommy; you can't explain it and you can't predict it. Holding yourself back won't stop your powers from dying on you and I know you were out back there because I've seen you do more under worse conditions. So why don't you stop trying to hit me and just hit me!" Logan yelled the front kicked Tommy in the chest breaking the lock.

The two fought for a little while longer then Tommy finally nailed Logan with a sidekick knocking him off his feet. Logan shook his head and came to his senses just as Tommy was leaping on him. He grabbed Tommy with his legs gripping hard Tommy tried to hit him and Logan grabbed his right arm then brought one of his legs up and forced Tommy onto his back gripping that arm with both hands.

Looking at Tommy Logan raised his hips slightly putting the lock on and Tommy stopped struggling. After a moment, Logan let go and rolled onto his knees as Tommy whipped onto his feet and charged him.

"TOMMY STAND DOWN WE'RE DONE!" Logan said, raising his hand and Tommy froze.

"Red Dragon Spirit lower the shield," Logan muttered.

Tommy looked at him. "What that's it?" he demanded.

Logan nodded and climbed to his feet. "Yes you passed you didn't quit and you didn't surrender just next time you fight Zedd don't forget it," Logan said, pointing at him then started for inside.

Back inside Logan collapsed back on the chair breathing hard. "That was a harsh way to teach a lesson," Zordon said.

"A lesson he had to learn and we don't have time for him to learn in a classroom," Logan replied then fell silent as the other rangers and Tommy came in and he and Kimberly walked toward him.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at him then the sirens went off. "Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay not this again," Alpha said, and the two of them rushed over.

"What's happing?"

"Zordon what's going on?"

"By taking over your Zords Lord Zedd is confident that he has defeated you he has sent his monster to attack"

"Billy and Trini haven't finished the devise"

"We can't wait for them we have to Morph"

"I'm with you no tell what that fish will do next"

"Rangers I understand your concern and I commend you for it but without your Zords you will not be able to defeat this monster and might be seriously hurt in the process Angel Grove and he world cannot afford that"

"But Zordon we can't just sit around and wait"

"There's nothing we can do?"

"Patience Power Rangers Billy and Trini will not let you down"

"Oh no this is terrible the monster is heading toward the rally and with that blow fish he can take control of every mechanical object," Alpha said, and they looked at the viewing globe.

"I hope they finish soon"

"They have to"

They all watched the monster on the viewing globe for a minute then Zack threw his hands up and down. "Zordon we've got to do something"

"Alpha contact Billy and Trini"

"Right away Zordon and he pressed a couple buttons.

"Billy, Trini have you finished the devise yet?"

"Negative were still working on it"

"Yeah I hope were done soon"

"Hurry we need it"

"We can't afford to wait for them"

"This monster could do a lot of damage before there done"

"Zordon we've got to morph maybe we can at least slow down the monster progress"

"Alright Rangers the situation is urgent"

"Please be careful," Alpha said, as they picked up their helmets.

"I'm coming with you," Logan said, stepping forward and they all turned to look at him.

"Red Dragon…," Tommy started but stopped when Logan looked at him.

"Do I have to kick your butt again? Or do you need another lesson?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

Tommy looked at him then looked away. "That's what I thought," Logan said, taking his arm for teleportation.

"Tell Billy and Trini to meet us there"

"Right away"

"BACK TO ACTION"

The next thing Logan knew he was out of the command center near where they had left before.

They crouched low in a fighting stance. "Stay alert guys," Jason said.

"I don't see the monster anywhere," Zack said.

"Or the Zords," Tommy said.

"Don't lower your guard," Logan snapped.

"He's right they've got to be here somewhere I can almost smell it," Kimberly said.

"And I never liked seafood," Logan muttered.

"Let's look around be careful," Jason muttered and they started for the other side of the hill.

When they reached the spot, they had seen in the viewing globe they all stood back-to-back scanning the area around them.

"This is the exact same location we saw in the viewing globe he's got to be out here somewhere"

"UP THERE," Logan yelled pointing.

"Looking for something rangers?" the monster asked.

"There you are now how do you want to end up Sushi or Broiled?" Tommy said.

"LET'S GO!" Jason called.

"RIGHT"

They all charged forward and separated as putties appeared and the monster vanished.

"WHERE'D HE GO?" Tommy demanded as they continued forward.

"HOLD ON GUYS," Kimberly yelled holding out her arms to stop them and putties appeared out of nowhere.

They lined up against the putties in fighting stances. "Remember guys aim for the Zs LETS DO IT RANGERS," Jason said, and they charged forward and separated.

Kimberly leapt over a sweep to her leg then ducked under a flying spin kick from a second putty. She then back kicked a putty before raising the same leg as she twisted around throwing a hook kick then a roundhouse. Then she turned and kicked a putting the knee then nailed another putty with a front kick.

To her right Zack leapt up splitting his legs wide and soared back words over a putty. When he landed he kick that putty in the butt before turning and throwing two roundhouse kicks ten ducked under a jumping spin kick before nailing that putty with a half spin kick. Then he dropped back onto his hands kicking a charging putty then rolled to his right on to his feet throwing a front kick then a crescent kick then another front kick and after checking around him did a little dance spin.

Tommy hand sprang into a group of putties then ducked under a kick before nailing a putty with a crescent kick then with the same leg nailed another with a sidekick.

Logan was off to the side near Jason he first nailed a putty with a spin kick then swept it legs out from under it. After looking up he rolled forward back onto his feet dodging an axe kick to where head had been. Back on his feet, he threw a sidekick launching the putty off its feet flat onto its back as he leapt up into the air legs tucked in close.

He double kicked a putty in the Z, from the putty launched back into the air, and came hard knee first on the putty he had struck before as it had tried to get up.

"Stay down," he muttered as the putty below and in front of him shattered.

Two more putties charged him and he leapt up scissor one between his legs and twisted to his side sending it hurtling to the ground. He back handed it in the Z then rolled forward onto the other putties legs.

"JASON LOOK OUT," Tommy yelled after jumping up and back kicked putty.

Rolling over the putties head Logan grasped it under the arms and hurled it into a big arch at the putty that came after Tommy and Jason. After Tommy had rushed, forward blocked a flying kick from another putty coming from the front and they both hurled it away. They whipped around as the putty Logan threw collided head to toe and sent them both back and landing hard on the ground before coming apart.

The two looked at Logan who nodded.

The two then separated and another putty threw a flying sidekick at Jason who wall leapt nailing it with a punch to the Z and it shattered. Tommy ducked under a punch making it look like he was throwing a kick but nailed it with a punch to the Z and it shattered. Zack was circled by three putties and he nailed one with a punch another with an elbow and the last he nailed behind him with a limbo lean while close to him Kimberly leapt up and nailed another multiple times with a flying side kick.

Four surrounded Logan and he nailed one with a front kick then a mule kick. Looking to his right and with the same leg nailed the third with a sidekick then spun around nailing the last with a spin kick sending it spinning to the ground. As the other three shattered around him, he flipped forward and nailed the last putty in the Center of its Z with a dropping kick.

It went to pieces and he climbed to his feet and joined the others. "That's the way the putty crumbles," Kimberly said.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked her and she nodded.

"Hey guys we did great," Zack and Logan shook his head.

Jason nodded. "We sure did," he said.

"We just have to figure out what Lord Zedd's up to," Tommy said, and Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy looked at him and Logan nodded. "Well done, well done indeed," he muttered and Tommy put his hand over Logan's.

"Oh, no look who's back," Zack said, pointing and they all whipped around and saw Prantishead step into view.

"Ha, ha, ha it's show time Rangers," Prantishead said, then brought its weapon to its mouth and steam shot up into the air and the ground began to shake.

They all whipped around as Tyrannosaurus Zord and Dragonzord came into view.

"OH NO HE'S ACTIVATED THE ZORDS," Jason yelled.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE," Logan yelled.

"WE NEED BILLY AND TRINI," Kimberly yelled.

"TAKE COVER!" Tommy yelled as the laser eyes of Tyrannosaurs fire at them and they were launched off their feet.

"ZORDON TELL BILLY AND TRINI TO HURRY," Jason yelled as they climbed to their feet.

Logan pushed himself off the ground and looked up as the Zords froze in place and he leapt to his feet.

"I don't get it why did the Zords stop attacking?" Jason wondered aloud.

"I don't know this whole thing is weird," Tommy said.

"I think they want to toy with us," Logan said, looking at them.

"The important thing is that they stopped," Zack said.

"Right I just hope Billy and Trini get here with that Signal blocker," Tommy said.

"Hey, rangers I have a little surprise for you," Prantishead said, walking down the hill toward them.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU JUST BACK UP STREAM YOU OVER GROWN HEARING," Jason yelled.

"Ha, ha," Prantishead laughed and he brought his weapon to his mouth again and steam shot at the Zords and they turned away.

"OH NO THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE RALLY," Kimberly yelled and Logan grabbed Jason's upper arm.

"Next time you feel like insulting a monster _don't_," he growled then darted forward calling The Dragon Rider Cycle and he leapt on as it zoomed overhead.

He hit the gas and zoomed in front of the two Zords as Dragonzord armed its missiles. It trained them on the rally and Logan dropped down in front of them as Dragonzord fired them. He looked over his shoulder then banked to the right and he grinned when they followed him and continued to drop as he banked.

He pulled up, some of the missiles blew on the ground, and a couple became unstable and rammed into each other exploding in midair. Logan gunned the engine as the remaining missiles gained on him as he headed for his target. At the last second from Tyrannosaurus Zord he pulled straight up hard, the missiles hit home, and Tyrannosaurus Zord took a couple steps back.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief and he looked behind him as the Zords dropped in size.

He dropped the nose of his bike breathing hard. "That is the last time I play tag with missiles," he said, then banked hard to the right.

He dropped back down to eye level for the Zords dodging laser fire from Tyrannosaurs Zord. He buzzed around their heads and they kept firing their weapons trying to shoot him down. After he went into a tight fats spin avoiding more of Dragonzord's missiles weaved around him hitting each other when he spotted two streaks of light heading for the ground.

He ducked between Dragonzord's Legs, he watched as Billy, and Trini darted to the others with the disrupter. When they gathered to together and he looked up at Tyrannosaurs Zord expecting to see it go limp, only he saw quite the opposite as it turned on him. He gunned the engine and shot forward under its legs as its eye lasers fired.

_Guys now would be a good time_ he thought as he dodged the tail as he shot out from under the Zord and up its back.

That's when he saw the Zords hit again by Prantishead and the Zords turned on the Rangers and started toward them. Skidding on the air, he turned the bike around headed back to them.

"Eyes of the Dragon," he muttered and the Rangers were magnified.

His eyes went wide as they formed the Power Blaster and turned it on the Zords _are they nuts if they destroy them they'll never get the Thunder Zords_ he thought as he zoomed around the Zords head's trying to distract them but they kept going.

When he saw that they kept the Power Blaster still trained on the Zords he zoomed over them and leapt off. He landed on one knee in front of them just as they turned the Power Blaster on Prantishead and fired. He got a full blast and was knocked off his feet covered in electric currents.

Logan looked at them breathing hard clutching his chest and Tommy came over hold the devise. "You really thought we were going to shoot them," he said, with a little laugh.

Logan looked at him. "Kind of almost gave me a heart attack," he said, and Tommy laughed.

Billy came close and dug his lances into the ground and he looked over the machine and slapped his hand on his forehead. "I don't believe it I put the battery upside down switch it around and it should work," he said.

"Our genius," Tommy said, giving him a light shove.

"Just next time check the battery twice like Santa with his lists," Logan said, as Billy switched the batteries.

"Now let's take back the Zords," he said, putting his hand over the button and the three off them look up as they were covered by a shadow.

"NOW," Logan yelled shoving Billy's hand down on the button.

The Zords froze then took a step back before sagging on themselves.

Logan breathed in big gasps. "Billy did I ever tell you that I love you man," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder and they laughed.

The next second the ground began to shake and right between their feet, the ground started to open up.

"GET BACK," Logan yelled.

"ROLL CLEAR," Tommy said, and they rolled away.

They turned and watched as a giant pit opened up where they had been and one by one, the Zords except the Dragonzord fell into it.

"THE ZORDS NO," Jason yelled darting forward and Logan grabbed him.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO FOR THEM!" he yelled dragging Jason back.

"NO COME BACK!" Trini yelled and Logan grabbed her with his other hand.

"IT'S TOO LATE," he yelled at her as the crevasse closed up.

When he finally let them go, they dropped to their knees. "I can't believe it they're gone what do we do now?" Kimberly said.

"We gotta stick together," Jason said.

Logan turned to look at Tommy. "Tommy get Dragonzord out 'a here!" he yelled.

Jason nodded. "He's right that's the only Zord Zedd hasn't gotten yet," he said.

Tommy nodded. "Back to the sea where you'll be safe old friend," he said, and then started playing.

Dragonzord stomped away, they watched it shrink below the horizon, and Logan let out a puff of air. Logan turned to look at Prantishead as walked up and what looked like a green grenade shot into its hand.

"I think our problems are about to get a whole lot bigger," Jason said, and Logan nodded.

"Guys get out of here," he said, and they looked at him as Prantishead pulled the top off.

"No way man we stick together," Jason said, and Prantishead slammed it to the ground and the next thing they knew he was thirty stories tall.

"Without the new Zords you don't stand a chance now _get out of here_," he said.

"He's right we gotta retreat to the Command Center," Tommy said, and they teleported away.

Logan took a step back. "I may not be one for sea food but I'm frying this fish," he muttered concentrating.

Prantishead looked down at him then shot his steam at him and Logan leapt up back flipping on to The Dragon Rider Cycle. Prantishead tried to hit him again with Logan narrowly veering away from it with a roll. He zoomed around Prantishead who kept trying to hit him repeatedly as Logan climbed higher and higher.

He had just narrowly dodged a shot again when the Rangers teleported back. One by one, they summoned the Zords and they appeared then one by one turned into the Thunder Zords. He watched as the Thunder Red Dragon Zord soared higher and transformed into a human like form then the Zords came together to form Megathunderzord that is when Prantishead lost interest in him.

_Should I watch or should I get back to the race_ Logan thought as Prantishead charged and they drew the Thunder saber and powered it up.

After trying to steam them and when it fail threw one end of its weapon at them nailing them _but then again each Megazord battle is unique_ he thought as Megathunderzord was nailed and covered in sparks and took a couple steps back.

After a moment to gather them up Megathunderzord stepped forward then stopped slashed the Thunder saber to its side and twisted it. Lighting shot from the blade and nailed Prantishead knocking it off its feet seeing his destroyed weapon. Prantishead threw his weapon away and charged Megathunderzord.

The Thunder Saber glowed with power and Logan saw for an instant a Japanese art scenery behind it as Megathunderzord stepped forward slashing Prantishead down across the chest. Logan nodded and wheeled The Dragon Rider Cycle around as Prantishead fell forward exploded as Megathunderzord turned its back to him and sheathed The Thunder Saber.

A minute later Logan landed next to his Motocross bike and powered down then looked at the head of The Dragon Rider Cycle. "Get back to the factory I'll see you after the party," he said, jamming his helmet back on and the Dragon head nodded and the bike took off as Logan's motocross bike roared away.

He soon caught up to the rest of the pack and weaved in and out between the racers. As he took sixth place, he put the bike in a wheelie and took a jump from an inclining rock. A few races look up at him as he soared over them and he landed right between the leader and second place.

As they rounded the last bend to the home stretch they looked at each other then the leader tried to knock him out. Logan hit the brakes and the leader roared to his other side and tipped over the rider rolling away. Logan then jammed on the gas and both arms raised in triumph shot past the finish line.

Logan skidded to a stop as the other racers crossed the finish line except the racer who was trying to turn his ATV right side up. The crowd swarmed around him Ashley in the lead as he put the kickstand down and pulled off his helmet, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he saw the others with Bulk, and Skull on two of their ATVs and the last racer gave up. Breaking away from the crowd, Logan walked out to the last racer and helped turn his ATV right side up.

The racer looked at him. "Thanks," he muttered.

Logan nodded. "Next time race clean and you may end up on top but right now why don't you finish what you started," he said, then walked back to the finish line.

The racer looked at him as the crowd went quite. After a moment, Logan started clapping then Ashley, then Tommy and Kimberly, then Jason and Trini, then Billy, Zack and Angela. Soon everyone was either clapping or cheering him on and slowly he climbed on his ATV started it up and crossed the finish line. As he climbed off Logan patted him on the back then slapped his hand to his forehead.

He looked at the others. "Hey we've got to get going or else we'll be late for the party," he said, and Tommy stared at him.

"Yeah and I cannot believe I almost forgot!" he said, grabbing his stuff and they darted for the side of the track.

"You guys do have your costumes right?" Kimberly asked as they got into rides.

Logan nodded slipping on his motorcycle helmet. "Yeah and Zack don't forget the glasses man," he yelled as Ashley climbed on behind him and they took off.

A little while later, they were at the Youth Center with Logan, Zack, and Tommy on stage in costumes of Red, Green, and Blue. Logan in red with a big A on his chest was playing a borrowed Electric Guitar, Zack in blue and wearing glasses with his Saxophone and Tommy in green at sitting behind a set of drums. The youth center was decked out for the party and over the band was a banner that decaled in big colored letters 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANA MITCHEL' while Logan and the other two played and sang below while Dana and Commander Mitchell watched from the center table in party clothes.

"Flying through the airways Making the right stops Through a storybook of places Making all our drops

See the cliffs of Dover And over to the right Are the snowy white-capped Alps Majestic, standing bright

Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world We're off to find our dreams Why are our hearts beating so fast Why is there suddenly a brand new hope inside of us that will surely last Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world We're off to find things new So we will follow every clue Just thing there suddenly A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true

Just flew over Switzerland Destination set Heading out for Africa A place we won't forget Faced a threat in Rio We could be in for more And now we are descending I can see the pearly shore

Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world We're off to find our dreams Why are our hearts beating so fast Why is there suddenly a brand new hope inside of us that will surely last Hey don't you know that we're off to see the world We're off to find things new So we will follow every clue Just thing there suddenly A chance to find it in all we dreamed in dreams come true," they finished up and Dana hopping up and down cheered along with the other party guests and other spectators.

Logan raised his hand and the crowd slowly quitted. "Thank you thank you and I'd like to say from the other Chipmunks Happy Birthday Dana!" he said, and started clapping along with everyone.

She turned beet red as her father wrapped his arm around her. "So does the Birthday girl have any more requests?" Logan asked when it quitted down again.

She thought for a moment. "The Boys and Girls of Rock and Roll," she called out.

Logan nodded. "okay for this one we're going to need a little help so Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for the lovely Chipettes!" he called waving his hand and Ashley, Kimberly, and Angela came out of the lockers dressed as Logan's, Tommy's, and Zack's Chipette counter parts and the crowd cheered.

When all were gathered on stage, they turned their backs to the crowd. "Are you guys read for this?" Logan asked.

They nodded. "Yeah but I still don't see why you get to be Alvin and I'm Simon?" Zack said, and Angela rolled her eyes.

Logan chuckled. "One because I'm the guitarist, two this was my idea and three Angela said, you looked better in glasses," he said.

Zack looked at her. "You said, that?" he asked and she nodded.

Logan let out a puff of air. "Okay I think she's getting restless let's do this," he said, then they whipped around and he strummed his guitar as the girls picked up their mikes.

"Sun goes down, I'm just getting up I'm heading for the city lights Radio blasting on the way to the club Gonna rock this town tonight," the group sang. "You're living in a man's world They tell us But we ain't gonna buy it The things they're trying to sell us now 'Cause we're the girls of Rock N' Roll Yeah we're the girls of Rock N' Roll Rock N' Roll!" the girls sang.

"Oh yeah! The curtain's up and I'm ready to go My guitar is in my hand There's nothing more that I'd rather do Than play in a rock n' roll band Yeah!

What we have is what we will be given Headed for the top Don't 'cha know! We'll never stop believing now…

We're the boys of Rock N' Roll You better believe it, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, we're the boys of Rock N' Roll Rock N' Roll," Logan challenged back then the boys turned to face the girls.

"We are the girls We are the girls We are the girls of rock n' roll…," the girls challenged leaning forward

"We are the boys We are the boys We are the boys of rock n' roll…," the boys challenged back and after doing a tinny solo on his guitar Logan danced a small number with Ashley as Zack did his solo.

"Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll," the girls sang. "Better believe that we are…," Angela sang.

"Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll," the boys challenged back. "Rock and roll," Tommy sang.

"Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll," the girls sang back "Rock and rock and roll," Ashley challenged back

"Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll," the boys sang. "Rooooock and roll," Logan yelled sliding onto his knees.

"Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll," "Rock and rock and roll," Kimberly sang and the boys played the last notes and the crowd roared.

After making sure Bulk and Skull were close by Ernie then brought out the birthday cake and laid it before Dana. Everyone started sing the Happy Birthday song and when they were finished, she blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 13 Sacrifices

Logan woke up his eyes still closed his body felt stiff and battered. Almost like someone had used it as a punching bag. He tried to go back to sleep but the steady beep of a machine to his right.

_Someone please shut that dame thing off_ he thought.

He sat up in bed holding his head with the feeling of a fabric on his bare chest and the sheets covering him dropped a little. He wobbled a little before he fell back like a stone onto the pillows. At the same time, he felt something shift on his wrist and in his nose, which he felt a steady breeze from.

He held his head in his hand _ok what's going on I feel like I got run over by a truck and what is that on my wri- _he thought then froze when he finally opened his eyes.

He saw a medical IV tapped and inserted into his hand and wrist and an air tube plugged into his nostrils. He heard the heart monitor race with his heart as he twisted left and right looking around the room. He was in what looked like a hospital room and a second later, a doctor and a several male nurses rushed in and tried to hold him still as he struggled.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" he yelled.

"Stop fighting kid or you'll hurt yourself!" one of the nurses said, and just then a man and a woman came in.

Logan looked at them and saw the man was a about the same height as him with short blond hair and dark eyes. The woman was a head shorter than he with shoulder length blond hair. They looked at Logan and held each other.

Logan struggled harder against the iron grip of the nurses and as the doctor injected something into the IV.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! WHERE AM I? WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" he yelled the last part looking at the couple.

The woman detached herself and walked over to take the place of the nurses. "Logan honey calm down your confused," she said, holding him close.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Lady why'd you just call me 'honey' and whom the heck are you. Heck how'd even know my name," he said, a little shocked and scared.

She pulled back slightly her eyes wide. "You don't know who I am?" she asked sounding scared.

He shook his head. "Never seen you before in my life," he said.

She stood straight in a snap and looked at the doctor who drew a small flashlight. "His memory must have been affected," he said, and shined it in Logan's eyes.

"MY MEMORY IS JUST FINE BUDDY I'VE NEVER SEEN THESE PEOPLE BEFOIRE IN MY LIFE," he yelled shoving the doctor's hand away.

The man stepped forward. "You don't remember anything slugger?" he asked.

Logan looked at him. "Look buddy as far as I know nobody in my entire life has ever called me that. I mean who do you think you are my father?" he said, still struggling.

The man looked at him. "That's exactly who I think I am young man," he said.

That is when Logan finally stopped moving all together and looked at him. "Come again," he said, and before he could stop them the nurses but his wrists into restraints.

The man looked at him and the woman stepped close. "We're your parents," he said.

Logan looked from one face to the next and he started to shake his head. "No I don't know who you are," he said, as he struggled against the restraints.

The woman shook his head, sat down on his bed, and looked at him as he continued to struggle. She laid a hand on him then she and the man left with the doctor and he continued to struggle against the restraints. He watched them for a second then realized that he couldn't hear them.

His eyes went wide _what's going on… I don't even know who I am all I know is that this is not home And more to the point how did I even get here or where is here_ he thought then he laid back trying to remember how he got there.

After a moment, he growled in frustration, _it's like a fog over my brain I can't remember how this happened…_ he thought then sat up as best he could.

He closed his eyes and shook his head _heck they could really be my parents_ he thought and turned and saw the doctor and the couple gone.

He laid there for hours thinking over what had happened and trying to remember who and why did he just feel this was all wrong. After a while, he felt like he was being watched and he turned and looked at the window to the hall. Standing there was a tall man in a bathrobe looking at him and he placed his hand on the glass.

The next second two men in white uniforms came took him by his upper arms and took him away. As they moved out of Logan's sight, the man's eyes just kept watching him until he was out of sight. Logan frowned then laid back down his mind wondering.

After a few hours he just laid there in bed pondering trying to remember when a nurse came, pushing a wheel chair with equipment attached to it. After the restraints were removed, he was lifted out of the bed and placed in it and they wheeled him out of the room. His eyes darted left and to look into other rooms, doctors, and other nurses going about their business.

He was wheeled into a room with a padded table in it and he was laid out on it face down. After a second, he felt someone massage his muscles and he closed his eyes in pleasure of the massage. When the guy was finished, he cracked, open his eye and watched him then reached under the table grabbing his chart.

He raised his head and looked at it.

Name: Douglass, Logan

Age: 16

Next of Kin: Douglass, Mary: Mother

Douglass, Jack: Father

Diagnosis: Comatose, Head Trauma

Treatment: Massage therapy, Diagnostics, Physical therapy…

Logan read the entire chart as fast as he could and replaced it before the doctor came back in. He was soon back in the wheel chair and taken to the rest of his Physical Therapy and other treatments. When they were done for the day, he was wheeled to the cafeteria where the couple waited for him out of the corner of his eyes he saw the man in the robe staring at him.

He was wheeled between them and they looked at him smiling the Marry holding photo albums.

"How was your treatment honey?" she asked.

He looked at her then looked away. "The doctor said, it might help your memory if you looked at old family photos," she said, opening the top Album.

He looked at a photo of her in a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms and she pointed at it. "This was taken the day you were born six pounds eleven ounces…," she started.

For about an hour Logan's eyes went from photo to photo from his first birthday to his last Hockey game. While they talked, Logan could feel the eyes of the robed man on him the whole time.

After a blow-by-blow recount of his last game, Jack looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong son?" he asked.

Logan looked at him. "I can't remember any of it," he said.

Mary looked at him and smiled then placed her hand over his. "Don't worry honey it'll come back to you Dr. Orpheus said, it would," she said.

When his nurse came, she started to wheel him away and he held her hand. "Maybe it will… mom," he said, and the nurse took him away.

Once back in his room Logan was placed back in his bed and the restraints strapped his arms down. About an hour later, his nurse came in carrying a food tray along with the Jack and Mary.

Logan looked up and smiled at them as they pulled up a couple of chairs and he took note of the albums in their laps. Soon the TV was on and they started watching a game show laughing and shouting some answers at the contenders.

Laughing Marry picked up the remote. "Ok that's enough Trebeck for one day," she said, then started surfing through the channels

Logan looked at Jack. "Why am I here dad? What happened?"

The man looked at him and sighed. "You were hit by a car and for the last ten years you've been in a coma," he said.

Logan looked at him. "Quite a spell," he muttered and closed his eyes a smile on his face.

When the TV came on Logan closed his eyes then they shot open when he heard what sounded like a punch being thrown. He looked at the TV that was bolted into the wall. It showed high kicks being thrown by a pair of fighters dressed in black and white as they were screaming.

In an instant, the channel was changed to a talk show and Logan frowned looking at Marry out of the corner of his eye. They watched the show for a moment the Logan's head whipped around to look out the window into the hall when he heard a commotion.

The man from before was fighting his way down it with orderlies trying to subdue him. With one holding onto him, he burst into Logan's room heading for him as he struggled against the man.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM ITS NOT WHAT IT APPEARS TO BE JUST LISTEN!" he yelled grabbing Logan's hand when he reached him.

The man next to Logan leapt to his feet at this and tackled the man pinning him down. Logan watched as the other orderlies came in and led the man away and as they went out of Logan's sight, the doctor came in.

"Sorry about that he suffers from dilutions of grandeur and schizophrenia he's going to be transferred to another hospital today," he said, looking at the three of them.

The man nodded. "Thank you doctor at least he was captured before he could hurt us," he said, and the doctor nodded and left.

Mary smiled and looked at Logan then frowned. "Logan what's that in your hand?" she asked looking at the fisted hand that the robed man had touched.

Logan raised it to eye level then opened three of his fingers. He looked down as a small chain fell from his hand and a small oval shaped locket bounced a little. Logan raised his gaze over his hand looking at the door.

As he struggled against the men holding his arms, he felt his strength ebbing away. If he couldn't get free, he might lose Logan forever. Then suddenly behind him, he heard a snap and a crash and orderlies ran past him.

His head whipped around and he saw them dash into Logan's room then a second later two was thrown through the window the others were sent through the door which splintered under the force. With the leather, straps still dangling from his writs and still wearing the hospital robe Logan stepped out of the room and looked at him.

Logan started walking toward him. "Not bad for someone who's been in a coma for ten years and I don't even know how I just did all that," he said, jamming his thumb over his shoulder.

One of the orderlies let the man in the robe go and walked towards him. "Look kid your confused so let's just go back to your-," he started but stopped when he tried to grab Logan.

In response Logan drew his arm in a circled causing him to lose his grip and in a flash Logan's other hand was grasping him by the throat.

Logan looked at him lifted him clean off his feet and the orderly grasped Logan's arm. "Look buddy supposedly I just woke up from a ten year nap. And yet despite no use of them I'm walking on my own two legs and I am really not in the mood for more rest," Logan said.

Then threw the orderly who slid on the tiled floor about ten feet away and through the double doors at the end of the hall. The other orderly let the robed man go and charged Logan throwing a punch to his face. Logan easily blocked it then blocked another until the punches from the orderly were a blur and Logan turned to his side blocking the punches with one arm.

Then in a flash Logan after blocking a punch grabbed the guy by the wrist and twisted his arm back hard until the orderly screamed in pain and feel to one knee. The couple came out holding each other and Logan looked at them then back at the orderly. Using the joint lock as a persuasion Logan forced the man to his feet, which the man quickly obligated.

"You know what's funny they just told me I never did martial arts," Logan said, nodded in the couples direction then side kicked the orderly in the side.

The orderly was launched off his feet and joined the other orderly at the other end of the hall. Logan looked from the couple to the man in the bathrobe then back and forth again. After a moment of looking from one to the other, he walked over to look the robed man in the eye.

"Some things don't make since and I want answers and I want them to be the truth," he growled at him.

The man looked at him. "I expect nothing more or less old friend and I can give you the truth," he said, raising his hands.

Logan looked at him then started to raise his hands.

"Logan"

Logan turned and looked at Mary. "Don't indulge this man's crazy antics. You're sick and you need…," she sated then stopped at the look in Logan's eyes.

He looked away for a second then back at her. "I can't live a lie," he said, then turned back to the man.

Very slowly, he raised his arms and hands fingers spread slightly. Logan and the man looked at each other for a second before their fingertips touched. At once, as what felt like an electric current shoot into him his eyes closed with a snap.

The man in front of Logan began to dissolve into a vapor as he continued smiled at him until his face disappeared. When the man was completely a vapor he flowed into Logan who crossed his across his chest before bring them to his side and his body from the top of his neck down started to glow white. He breathed deeply, his ranger uniform appeared, and his eyes snapped open.

He looked at his morpher and rubbed his hand along the red Dragon Gem _thank you old friend for being there when I needed you the most and when I didn't know it. _

_You and I are one but… sadly; you know what we have to do in order to escape_ The Red Dragon Spirit said.

Logan closed his eyes a small tear running down his cheek and turned around to look at the couple and they took a couple steps toward him.

"Logan," Mary muttered reach out to touch his chest.

He lightly grabbed her wrist before she could and placed it at her side. "I remember I remember everything," he said, and looked at them.

"My name is Logan No Name when I was born I was either given up or stolen from my birth parents. Narvock, creator and mentor of The Power Ranger Dragon Riders, raised me. I am The Red Dragon Ranger and I have a mission to complete," he said, then closed his eyes and concentrated.

The air around him shimmered and his hair land on end and weave left and right like it would in intense heat. He slowly opened his eyes, which were now a solid red in color, and the couple took a few steps back.

"I want you to know that if I ever find my real parents I hope that they're just like you, and I'm sorry," he said.

Then he closed his eyes tears evaporating arched his back his hands balled up into fists and shouted straight up and ignored everything as it burst into flame. Logan did his best to ignore the screams of the couple as they busts into flame but a small tear ran down his cheek. Then next thing he knew he felt his helmet around his face and that he was flat on his back with something pulsing on his chest.

His eyes opened with a snap and darted down to look at the straight rose bud with vines wrapped around him sticking out of his chest. His fists balled up and burst in to flame and as he reached up and wrenched it from his body, he herd the ground below him gave a small hiss. He slowly climbed to his feet as the plant in his hand burned black and the concrete under his feet hissed and steamed issued up.

_Logan…_ The Red Dragon Sprit said, concerned feeling his anger.

Without a word, Logan streaked away towards his target and his revenge.

_An ally in Angel Grove… _

Tommy and Kimberly in their ranger armor hit the wall of the building hard that it cracked behind them. They slid down it clutching their chests and they looked up at the Dragon creatures walked towards tem the other rangers in various states around them struggling to stay morphed.

The smaller one chuckled slightly. "Why don't you just give up and all of you demorph so we'll take the one we want and leave the rest of you," it said.

Tommy slowly climbed to his feet. "We'll never give up one of our own and when The Red Dragon Ranger gets here he'll send you two packing like he did last time," he said.

The bigger one walked up to him. "The Red Dragon Ranger will not come we've seen to that," it said.

Tommy shook his head. "He'll come and pal two words Breath Mint," he said, waving his hand in front of his face.

The dragon creature bared his sharp pointed teeth then a half a second later with no sign why it was thrown back ten feet. It and the smaller one looked left and right and Kimberly stood next him.

"How…," she started.

"He's here," Tommy said.

Kimberly looked at him. "Who?" she asked.

Tommy pointed to the ground and she looked down and saw footprints glowing red-hot. There was a couple that made it look like some jumped up spinning before landing and darting out of sight.

A second later a ring of fire sprouted around the two Dragon things and they spun around back to back. A second later, they were launched into the air about fifty feet or more up between the buildings. Then their body parts twisted left and right like something unseen was hitting them hard repeatedly before they smashed into the ground.

They pushed themselves up as the flames around them died to almost half strength and they looked up. From nowhere The Red Dragon Ranger appeared his fists covered by flames.

Kimberly leaned close to Tommy. "I think he's mad," she muttered.

He leaned close to her. "Look at his feet the concrete is melting he's far more than just mad he's furious," he muttered back.

After a moment. "_Do you have any idea what you've done to me_," The Red Dragon Ranger growled.

The big one smiled and stood smiled and stood up. "We trapped you in a world where the only means of escape was to destroy your hearts greatest desire. To be with your true family," he said, and the other Rangers gathered up.

"Now that is a low blow," Jason said.

"No wonder he's mad I would be," Kimberly said.

"Anyone who didn't know their family would," Tommy said.

In front of them, The Red Dragon Ranger opened his hand slightly and his sword appeared in it in a flash of red light. "_And now you're going to die for it_," he growled.

The big smiled as the smaller one climbed to his feet. "Let's see if you can make that happen you puny human," the big one said, and the three leapt at each other.

The rangers watched in shock at the battle in front of them with The Red Dragon Ranger in his rage easily keeping his own with the Dragon creatures. In one instant, they vanished then reappeared on the top of one of the buildings. For almost ten minutes the three battled some of the impacts shaking the air and the grown they were on if they were on the ground.

_Logan_

After blocking, a blow from Leviathan Logan grabbed him by the bony wing and twisted around throwing him away. Then in the same motion, he dropped down and swept Dragvox's legs out from under him. Dragvox started to fall over the edge but in a flash, Logan had him around the neck and his sword at his throat.

The two looked at each. "_This time you won't come back,_" Logan growled.

"DON'T DO IT OR I DROP YOUR FRIEND!"

Logan's head whipped around and up and he saw Leviathan holding Kimberly by the throat a hundred feet above them.

_Red Dragon Spirit the other rangers_ Logan asked quickly.

_They're too far away they can't do anything you know you can't let her die! _

Logan looked back to Dragvox who smiled. "The choice is yours Red Dragon Ranger. Your mission or your vengeance you can't have both and you know it," he said.

Logan looked at him and tightened his grip on his throat. "_One day I will make you pay_," he growled and vanished.

Above them Leviathan threw Kimberly towards the ground and she started to scream as she rushed at the ground. In a half, way down Logan appeared behind her and grabbed her around the waist. He flipped the tow of them around and landed crouched low with her in his arms and the concrete cracked below them.

The other rangers rushed over, as he put her down, and she and Tommy held each other as Logan scanned the area. When his enhanced senses and his Ranger Sensors detected nothing of Dragvox and Leviathan he arched his back and screamed in frustration until his throat was sore. Without saying a word, he streaked away with the rangers watching him go.

"I'd hate for him to be that mad at us," Tommy said, and the rest nodded.

Hours later after Logan had cried himself horse over what had happen he walked out of the office wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sleeveless shit tapping his hands up. He soon arrived at a punching bag as he finished with the tape over his knuckled. He gave the punching bag a tap and it swung back and forth a little then looked behind it.

BAM! BAMBAMBAM! BAM!

Went the steel drum that Logan had raised up on a chain in place of the heavy bag. His hands and feet were a blur as he used various techniques on it and some caused it to dent in some places. Then empting his lungs with a shout Logan hit the drum so hard that the chain broke and it sailed away and crashed into the opposite wall where it was stuck.

Leaping high into the air with his legs tucked in Logan shouted and drew back his fist coming down on it. The next thing he knew he wasn't in the factory anymore and his fist was coming down on Alpha instead of the steel drum. In a flash, Logan twisted to his side and side hand sprang away from Alpha onto his feet and looked around The Command Center.

"Welcome Red Dragon Ranger," Zordon said, and Logan looked at him.

He shook his head and began to untape his hands. "So much for secrecy. How long have you known?" he muttered.

Zordon looked at him. "We've always known ever since you've arrived and I must say that Narvock trained you well," he said.

Logan looked at him leaned against one of the computer consoles. "Yeah he did. Do the Rangers know?" he asked.

Zordon shook his head. "no they don't humans often overlook what's right in front of their eyes as you had put Mr. Elivero and I brought you here tonight because I thought you might like to talk," he said.

"What's there to talk about?" Logan asked tossing the tape aside.

Alpha shuffled up to him and placed a hand on his sweating shoulder. "Logan hardly anyone can understand what you went through today. The Flower of Orpheus is one of the most dangerous dark items in this world," he said.

Logan looked at him. "Drop it Alpha," he warned.

"You can't hide from what happened to you Mr. Elivero. You are one of the selected few who were able to escape its grasp. The sacrifice you had to make would make even the strongest warrior go mad with grief," Zordon said.

Logan looked at him glaring. "We both know that's not my name you're going to give me a last name call me No Name or None," he said.

Zordon looked at him and nodded. "As you wish Mr. None but I must ask you are you Tommy son and Kimberly's son? The three of you are very close," he asked.

Logan looked at him and shook his head. "I was either given up or stolen when I was a newborn. Narvock raised me telling me stories of them when they were Rangers. Their daughter Rachel has been my best friend ever since we met at The Wind Ninja Academy and we trained together at The Thunder and Dragon Storm Ninja academies as well.

We both became Power Rangers at the same time with her being the first female Green Power Ranger. I knew the moment I arrived that Kimberly and Tommy would be a target however I forgot about Jason and Trini with their son Ian. Luckily Dragvox and Leviathan don't know who's who for now," he said.

Zordon looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Logan it was cleaver of you to hide the way you have in plain sight. Eventually the other Rangers will figure it out so you must find another way to hide your identity from them. Otherwise you will risk compromising your mission and the timeline," he said, after a moment.

Logan looked at him crossing his arms. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Zordon looked to the side for a moment then smiled looking at Logan.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14 Freinds Forever

Logan's Tabi boot covered feet his lags in a pair of sweat pants pounded on the ground as Logan ran through the ally arms pumping with his wife beater shirt tight across his chest with the tempo of his run. Without warning Logan leapt up, spun around, and kicked a putty hard on the Z on his chest and Logan sailed through it as it broke apart. Back on his feet Logan spun around blocked, a punch from another putty shot his hand forward and wrapped his arm around its neck putting it in a lock forcing it to bend forward.

Another putty charged him and Logan kicked it in the chest and it fell back in pieces then gave the putty in his arms a jerk he fell neck broken. Logan let him drop to the floor then spun around blocking an attack with his knee before leaping up kicking another hard across the face sending it spinning to the side. When he didn't get up again Logan dart, back the way Logan was going keeping the same pace as before.

Ahead of me, Logan saw the ceiling and the floor were closing on me and Logan increased his pace and on the last second leapt forward hands outstretched. Logan sailed through the pillars brushing his hair as Logan went through. His toes barely scrapped through as the pillars slammed closed behind me and Logan rolled onto his feet running forward.

For a few minutes, Logan ran down the corridor until it opened up into a large space with nothing else for me to run on but open air. At the edge, Logan leapt out into the open air arms spread wide as Logan dropped with increasing speed. The wind whipped by me as Logan kept his eyes open focused on what was below me.

Picking the right time Logan straightened his body out and grabbed the pole that stretched from wall to wall. Logan spun around the pole a couple of times then when Logan managed to stop in a hand stand Logan swung forward bringing his feet close legs spread wide. Once right side up Logan let go of the pole and sailed forward a little to catch the next one.

On the last pole Logan swung around it, a couple of times then launched forward land Logan landed on the ground on bended legs. Logan launched himself twenty feet into the air flipping forward spinning over a pile of rubble onto a steel beam landing on his hands. Keeping his balance Logan walked forward on his hands and at the end, Logan threw himself up into the air flipped over and went feet first into a hole in the ground.

Logan landed after a twenty-foot drop on bended knee and Logan raised him head to, looked around, and darted forward. Running forward Logan leapt again into open air grabbing a rope in the middle and after a swing forward and raced up the rope to the top and after a little swing toward the opposite wall Logan let go. Logan sailed forward, rolled onto another level, and continued to run forward only to leap forward and catch another rope and slide down it to another level.

Logan ran down it as fast as he could into a long room, Logan held out his hand at one of his sides, and in a flash of light, his Draco Blaster was in his hand. Logan pointed it down at the other end of the room and fired about a dozen times or so. Looking down the hall, he saw all the targets in the shapes of Zed, Rita, Putties, Goldar, and Scorpina bulls eyes where shot out while Ranger targets remained untouched.

When he was satisfied, Logan lowered his Draco Blaster. "Time!" Logan shouted.

Around him, the room Logan was standing in disintegrated around me and soon Logan was standing in the center of the Command Center. Logan wiped some sweet from his brow and looked up at Zordon as he nodded down at me.

"Well done Logan well done indeed Narvock trained you well in combative skills," he said and Logan leaned against one of the computer consoles.

Logan chuckled. "Don't remind me every waking moment was devoted to training I went to school with sores wanting nothing more than to sleep it off. It didn't help either when he sent me to the Ninja Academes there I got sores on his sores dame he was brutal," Logan said.

Zordon nodded. "He needed to make sure you would be ready for the trials to come," he said and Logan nodded.

"I know, I know but right now I have to go I have to meet the others at the Youth Center," I said then snapped his fingers and his clothes changed in a flash of light.

He nodded. "Remember the plan the next time you are call to battle," he said and Logan nodded.

Logan summoned a portal to his warehouse home and walked through it and as soon as he was gone, a data screen appeared in front of Zordon. Alpha stepped forward looking up at him.

"What is that Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"An analysis of Logan's powers," he said.

"You scanned him when we swore we wouldn't?" Alpha asked.

"This is when he first arrived in this time Alpha and something about these troubles me," he said.

Alpha's head tilted to the side. "What?" Alpha asked.

"They're unstable and yet they're stable for him to use them but whatever is keeping this unbalance in check disappears he may lose them forever and the Future is lost," Zordon said and Alpha took a few steps back.

An hour later Logan was at the Youth Center on stage playing a Classical Guitar.

"There's a calm before the storm  
In the deep blue water rise  
So many danger signs  
I've come to recognize  
I should go but I hold on  
I swallow back my pride  
Leaving should be natural  
But how can I decide  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
There is just no place left to turn  
Way down deep, I know I can't win  
With the choice I've got to make  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
Every morning when I wake up  
Rise the face of day  
I swear this time is over  
There is nothing left to say  
You call me up sweet talking  
Saying we'll be friends  
Even though is crazy  
I know I am trapped again  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
There is just no place left to turn  
Way down deep, I know I can't win  
With the choice I've got to make  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
I love to hear it and all I see is bad news  
It tears me up to know, I've got to chose  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
There is just no place left to turn  
Way down deep, I know I can't win  
With the choice I've got to make  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
There is just no place left to turn  
Way down deep, I know I can't win  
With the choice I've got to make  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
Between a rock, and a heartache  
Between a rock, and a heartache!" he sang and the crowd cheer as they went from booth to booth of the various clubs.

He waved at them and put the mike close. "I'm going to take a little break now to find a club for me, now remember this is the last day to sign up for your favorite club see yeah out there, and maybe some at Karate Club" he said put his guitar on the stand and climbed off the stage and walked over to Kimberly's booth.

"How's it going?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Not as many as I hopped but…" she said and she looked over at Trini's booth next door and Logan looked as people signed Trini's clipboard.

"Thanks for joining my club guys our first practice is at the Volleyball court in fifteen minutes thanks bye," she said as they left.

"Hey Trini you got a mob scene eh, what a turn out," Kimberly said and Trini nodded at her smiling.

"I know isn't it great," Trini said.

"Yeah it's great," Kimberly said then looked back at Logan.

"For some people," she muttered looking downcast.

Logan gave her a side look. "Do I detect a little green monster Kimberly?" he asked.

She blushed a little and shrugged. "I just thought people would be interested in my plant club that's all now I just hope they're enough people left for it," she said and Logan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it people will sign up besides less people less money needed for supplies and…" he said then picked up her clipboard and signed his name to a short list.

"You have one new member," he said and she reached over hand hugged him around the neck and he left for Tommy's and Jason's booth as co-leader.

"How is she holding up?" Tommy asked when Logan reached them and Logan shrugged.

"A little disappointed that more people aren't interested in her Gardening club but she'll be all right," he said and Tommy nodded.

Ten minutes later Zack hopped on stage and moved Logan's microphone and guitar out of the way for a demonstration of his Hip Hop Kido Club techniques when Ashley walked in. Tommy and Jason went to watch Zack's demonstration while Logan operated the booth and waved at her. She waved back at Logan, soon was at his side, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are things?" she asked.

"Good we got about twelve students so far," Logan said showing the clipboard to her then looked over at Kimberly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about Kimberly she's a little disappointed about her Club not being that popular," he said.

Ashley frowned. "I'm a little surprised myself I thought some people where going to be here for her club," she said and they looked at Kimberly again who was checking her watch.

"Listen up everybody! The Bulk and Skull Unsolved Mysteries Club is now accepting applications!" Rang out Bulk's voice and Logan and Ashley looked over at them with some sloppy homemade spy gear.

"We meet outside in half an hour be there or be square," Skull said and Logan rolled his eyes.

The things those two will cook up, he thought then saw them turn to Kimberly after Mr. Caplan looked over her signup sheet.

"You can't do much with a club of one can you miss flower power?" Logan heard Bulk say to Kimberly leaning over to her and Logan frowned.

"Your best friends get all the club members," he said.

"Lighten up ok you know somebody will show up sooner or later," Kimberly said and Logan walked forward with Ashley.

"Right," Skull said, the two of them laughed, Kimberly left her booth, and Ashley followed her.

"I wouldn't be one to talk you two according to these," Logan said picking up both signup sheets and looking them over.

"at least Kimberly has people signed up for her club," Logan said putting them back down and the two of them glared at Logan as he went up to the counter with Kimberly and Ashley.

He sat down on the other side of Kimberly as Ernie laid a cup of juice in front of her. "There you go Kimberly Passion Fruit and Pineapple for energy to plant your garden," Ernie said a smile on his face.

"I don't think I'm going to get much planted Ernie," Kimberly chuckled and Ashley put an arm around her.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Logan said then frowned getting a feeling and looked at the entrance as a man in a long coat and sunglasses came in.

"well Logan at this rate Club with the most hatched chickens so far is Trini's," Kimberly said Logan looking back at her as she pushed her cup back at Ernie.

"Well I'm going to get back anyway maybe somebody will sign up," she said.

"Good luck Kim," Ernie said.

"Thanks Ernie,"

"Yeah and I'll come with you to sign up ok Kim," Ashley said.

"It an't over until the Venus Fly Trap sings," Logan said and Kimberly chuckled as she went back to her both and Logan scanned the crowd for the guy in black not seeing him anywhere.

Logan took Kim's neglected drink and took a sip and Ernie leaned close to him. "What's up Logan," he asked.

Logan looked up at him and shook his head. "Just a feeling that's all," he muttered and downed the drink then looked over at Kimberly hearing a hushed yelp.

He saw her suck her finger then she stood straight and looked over at Trini an odd look in her eye. "Ernie can you look after Tommy's, Jason's, and my booth I got to go check something ok?" he asked Ernie standing up.

"Yeah sure Logan go for it," he said and Logan darted outside and spotted the man in black with a potted Cactus in hand.

"HEY BUDDY WAIT UP!" Logan yelled darting after him and the man turned.

Logan darted after him. "Where'd you get that?" He asked when he reached him and the only answer he got was a punch to the face.

Logan dodged it and was attacked by a barrage of punches and kicks and after rolling under an attack to one knee looked up at the man.

Eyes of the Dragon he thought and his vision turned to a somewhat inferred and saw him what the man was.

A Putty Zedd what did you do? He thought to himself then leapt up and delivered a kick to the man's chest.

The man flew back, the Cactus rocketed up ward, and Logan caught it as the man became a putty again and broke apart.

Logan looked at where the putty had been for a second then at the cactus why take the cactus it doesn't make… unless… Kimberly! He thought then darted back to the Youth Center just as Kimberly stormed out with an identical Cactus and a rose.

Oh, no he thought and walked to find Jason and Tommy dumb founded.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tommy shrugged hands up. "That's what I'd like to know Kimberly just exploded at Trini's booth, mocked Bulk and Skull because they had to bribe people to join their club, and weirder still she said she now hates flowers," he said and Logan looked after Kimberly.

"That is weird come on lets go talk to Trini about this ok," he muttered and the three left.

They arrived in time to see Trini's first Volleyball club practice end and they walk up to her as she was stowing the balls away.

"Hey Trini," Jason said.

She looked up at them and smiled. "Hey guys," she said.

"What's going on between you and Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"I don't know she got really upset because my club had a big turn out," she said tossing a ball slightly.

"That's weird you guys are best friends she should have been happy for you," Tommy said and Logan nodded.

"Normally she would be it's not like her to be so jealous," Trini said and a light flicked on in Logan's head.

It is got be a jealous potion! He thought.

"Well maybe we should go back to the youth center and talk this out," Tommy suggested.

After a moment of thought, Logan snapped his fingers just as Bulk and Skull walked up with a very small group of people with them. One of the extra people pointed at them and Bulk looked at them and laughed.

"Neagh it will be a waste of time to check these geekouids out," Bulk said.

"Yeah these dorks don't have what it takes to be a Power Ranger," Skull said swings a Microphone around.

"But to be scientific we should check everyone out," Bulk said.

Skull pulled more of the Microphone cord out and it slipped into Bulks mouth as he thrust it under Jason's and Tommy's face.

"Give me a break Skull," Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah cool it," Tommy said laughing a little.

Bulk really looks good as a horse; Logan thought looking at him trying to speak but the cord acted as a gag.

Skull made his way over to Trini but in the process of moving the cord unwrapped around Bulk and he spun off balance and landed belly first onto the ground. Everyone laughed as Bulk raised his head the cord still in his mouth.

As they were walking away, Tommy looked at Logan. "What was that you were going to say?" he asked and Logan slapped his forehead remembering.

"Tommy go get Kimberly I've got an idea that may help Jason, Trini meet me at the Youth Center in ten minutes," he said and he ran back.

Ten minutes later Logan was set on stage Trini was near the bar with Jason. "How could she be so cruel it wasn't my fault her club has gotten many people so far," Logan heard Trini say as he slipped his Guitar on.

A second later Kimberly and Tommy walked in, Kimberly shot a glare at Trini and she, and Tommy walked to the other side of the room.

Logan sighed this won't break the spell but I really hope this helps, he thought stepping up to the mike and turning it on.

"Hi everyone now this piece is dedicated to friends that may have lost their way," he said and Trini and Kimberly looked at him as he started strumming a tune.

"Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
We face each other from  
different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kindof crazy to  
cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes  
us hate this way  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes  
Let's take a moment and  
look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to  
give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me  
than what you see  
You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother," Logan finished and the crowd applauded and he looked at Kimberly.

Kimberly looked at him for a second then lowered her gaze and looked over at Trini who looked at her and Logan saw small green flash on her hand. Kimberly's face hardened and she leapt to her feet and left. Logan lowered his eyes.

After a few more songs, Logan joined Tommy and Jason at their booth. "I don't think it helped much but it was a good song," Tommy said as they started putting things away.

"It did the rest is up to them," Logan said and the four of them left.

As they walked through the park Trini was saying, "Guys I'm really worried," when their communicators went off.

Logan checked his watch. "Ah guys I got to get home my dad's going be home tonight so I got to go ok," he said and darted away.

He stopped behind a few trees and watched them through the branches and leaves talk into their communicators. Then Tommy started arguing with them and a moment later they came to a decision and they morphed and teleported away.

"Maybe I didn't do such a good thing," he muttered walking away then his morpher began to vibrate.

Duty calls, he thought stepping into some bushes and pressed the sides and an image of a giant two-legged flower appeared.

"Now that's Kimberly's kind of monster," he muttered and drew a small cylinder the size of a small pen from his pocket.

God I hate needles, he thought and pressed one end into his arm and a small hiss came from it and he detached his Dragon Gem after slipping the cylinder back into his pocket.

"DRAGON RIDERS UNITE! HA!" he yelled and morphed then streaked away.

As he was coming close he heard the monster say "we'll see about that I have some friends to you know," and putties appeared and charged the rangers and Logan hit the minster from behind with a flying kick.

"SO DO THEY! YOU OVER SIZED WEED!" Logan yelled and Bloom of Doom climbed to her feet turning to him.

Her tentacles waved about as they circled each other while the rangers fought the putties. "Ah the Might Red Dragon Ranger I wouldn't be using any of your fire powers if I were you my pollen might grow on you HA, HA," she said.

Logan smiled behind his visor. "Who said I only had fire powers?" he asked and slammed one foot down, a pillar of rock launched her into the air, and Logan vanished.

On the way down, she twisted and turned as Logan hit her repeatedly faster than the eye could see. She was half way through her fall when Logan rammed her full on with a palm strike driving her into the ground. When the dust cleared, Logan leapt out of the small crater and landed with a flip.

He turned back to the crater in a low fighting stance. "Now that's what I call planting a seed," he said.

The next second as Bloom of Doom was climbing to his feet Goldar soared down and a second before his sword struck Logan the Dragon Sword had blocked it and Logan and Goldar glared at each other.

"You are starting to annoy me," Logan growled a hand behind his back.

Goldar leapt back, Logan lowered his sword, and as Goldar charged him, he turned his side to him a ball of red energy cupped in his palm. Logan rammed the ball into Goldar's chest there was a flash of light and Goldar was launched a hundred feet into the air and came down on the other end of the park.

Logan turned back to Bloom of Doom who was battling the Rangers. "God that felt good," he muttered and leapt over the crater to them.

As he landed with a roll next to Bloom of Doom was starting to cover them in her incendiary pollen on the boys.

"Hey leave my friends alone you flower brain or I'll make malt out of you!" Trini yelled stepping forward but Kimberly stopped her.

"Forget it Trini I have just the thing to put the wraps on this Weed," she said and pulled out a Ribbon Stick and after twirling it a couple times launched it at Bloom of Doom.

It wrapped around her and after putting her hand on it lighting ran through it and struck Bloom of Doom and sparks flew off her.

"Great job Kimberly I'll finish it off," Trini said drawing her Blade Blaster and leapt into the air.

"YELLOW RANGER! NO!" Logan yelled but Trini struck and the ribbon came loose and Bloom of Doom vanished.

"Trini I had her you always ruin everything," Kimberly growled and leapt into the air Wrapping Bloom of Doom again as she reappeared.

Using the ribbon Bloom of Doom launched Kimberly in an arch and slammed her down hard on the ground. Logan darted at them but before he could reach them, they vanished and he skidded to a stop where they had been.

"KIMBERLY! They both disappeared!" Tommy said.

"We got to smash that Doom Bloom!" Trini said.

"How do we fight something we can't find?" Zack demanded.

"I don't know let's get back to the Command Center!" Jason said.

"You coming?" Tommy demanded of Logan who shook his head and they teleported away.

Logan closed his eyes and focused then looked off the right feeling an energy source and he walked forward. He waved his hand around the area and the air shimmered like water where his hand had been. He sat down and folded his legs in a lotus position and encircled his hands between them closed his eyes again reaching out with his mind for Kimberly.

He struggled with the barrier for a moment then broke through and felt her. 'Kimberly can you hear me?' he asked her in her mind.

'Red Dragon?' she asked shocked.

'Don't give up Kimberly help is on the way,' he said to her.

'She's got me I can't hold out much longer,' she said in panic.

'Let me see through your eyes?' he asked trying to calm her.

'Ok' she said and he saw what she saw a dark dimension filled with cactuses and one of Bloom of Doom's tentacles wrapped around her.

'Help me!" Kimberly yelled into his mind.

'You don't need it' he said then a pair of Daggers flew out of nowhere and struck Bloom of Doom.

They were out of the Dark Dimension and Logan retreated to his own mind and body. "KIMBERLY! Hang on I'm here!" Trini yelled and Logan looked up and saw her on the monorail above them.

Logan rushed to Kimberly and helped her to her feet. "Trini you came!" she said as Trini flipped down to them.

"Of course that's what friends are for we are friends?" Trini said.

Kimberly hugged her. "Always!" she said and they broke apart.

"Then let's do it!" Trini yelled and the three charged Bloom of Doom.

"I SHALL DESTROY ALL THREE OF YOU!" Bloom of Doom yelled charging them.

Trini nailed her with a double flying sidekick, which Kimberly followed up with a leaping midair shot with her bow. Bloom of Doom was Knocked off her feet and rolled away as Logan drew a circle of fire in the air with The Dragon Sword.

"Ring of Fire! ENGAGE!" he yelled and slashed his sword at Bloom of Doom nailing her square in the chest sending her flying off her feet again to slam into one of the monorail pillars.

The other appeared behind them and Logan stepped into the shadow of the monorail as they assembled the Power Blaster. As Bloom of Doom climbed to her feet, they shot her blowing her to smithereens. They cheered and Trini and Kimberly hugged each other again.

Logan smiled at them and turned to leave. "Wait!" said a voice and he turned lightly snapping his fingers at his side as the rangers gathered around him.

"What?" he asked and they demorphed.

They looked at him for a second and Kimberly stepped forward. "Thanks for the save again," Kimberly said ringing her hands.

Logan looked at each of them and crossed his arms. "Is that the only thing you wanted to say to me?" he asked.

One by one, they looked at each other then back at him. "You're Logan aren't you? You arrived the same time he did and you fight like him. Your morpher even looks like his bracelet that he wears on his wrist. We didn't want to say anything at first but you're him aren't you?" Kimberly said.

"What you ask is none of your business," Logan said and started to turn.

"And yet you have the right to pry into ours?"

Logan tuned back looking at Zack. "To-shay," he said.

With his eyes, Logan looked at each of them in turn. "I guess I can neither detour you from asking me again nor stop you from finding out some other way?" he asked and they shook their head taking out their morphers.

Red Dragon spirit are we ready? Logan asked quickly.

As we'll ever be I just hope Zordon got it right because if he did this could go horribly wrong, The Red Dragon Spirit said.

"Release magnetic clamps," Logan muttered after scanning the area with both eyes and other means hoping it worked.

He raised his hands to his helmet, opened it wider, and lifted it from his head and as he was lowering it, he saw his reflection in the back of his helmet. His face had been altered it was harder with more muscle, his hair was longer in a ponytail and white as snow, and his eyes became a sort of grew with angular eyebrows. But what got his was a definite scar that stretched down across his right eye.

He looked at them some looking very surprised. "You're not Logan," Kimberly muttered with Tommy stepping behind her looking at him.

Logan shook his head his ponytail coming to rest on his shoulder. "No but I think I know who you're talking about," he said in a very ruff mix accented voice and they stared.

Ten minutes later, they were walking along the park along the pond and they were watching another Logan walking with Ashley hand in hand talking. The Logan with the Rangers was wearing a pair of sunglasses that his eyes the scar popping over the top and bottom with a black denim jacket light blue pants and black western boots. They stopped near some rocks and a bench and Logan put one foot on a rock looking at the couple.

"I found Logan when he was a new born abandoned on the steps of a church. So young and defenseless and to be abandoned like that I couldn't turn my back to him and took him in. I raised him as my own as well as trained him in the ways of the Dragon Riders of old and when I thought him ready sent him to three Ninja Academies," he explained and they paid close attention.

After Ashley and Logan turned out of sight, Tommy came close and asked, "Does he know who we are? And why'd you make a copy of your morpher for him?"

Logan chuckled. "He knows and when he was a kid he wouldn't stop playing with it so when he graduated from the last Ninja academy he went to I made it for him. Plus if he ever needs be he just has to put the two together to call me," he said stepping back and started to walk away.

"Will we see you around?"

He stopped and turned to look them turning up the collar of his jacket. "I'll see you Trini, you won't see me by the way Trini I like that charm bracelet," he said then vanished streaking away.

Jason sighed putting his arms around her. "That's a Ninja for you," he said and she shook her head.

"No that's a Dragon Rider," she said.

After they had gone and Ashley left the other Logan waited hidden by trees in bushes and Logan dropped out the tees behind him landing on one knee.

The other Logan jumped and whirled around clutching his heart a bit of smoke coming out of his ear. "Don't do that Logan you almost gave me a short circuit," he said as Logan stood taking off the sunglasses.

"Sorry I couldn't resist besides I could get used to this look," he said running a hand along his hair then looked at the other Logan again who had his arms crossed looking stern.

"I'm joking," he said and he slipped the cylinder out of his pocket again and after snapping his fingers again back to his regular clothes pressed the cylinder into his arm again with the other end.

The effects were almost immediate Logan felt his hair begin to shrink, the scar vanish, his face become a little fuller. When it was over Logan held his head to steady himself feeling a little dizzy.

"That felt weird," he muttered and looked up at the other Logan who still looked like him.

"You can get rid of your disguise as well you know," he said and the other Logan started to slap his forehead but met rang about six inches from his face.

The Other Logan tapped his fore arms a few times in various spots then flickered and was replaced by Alpha. "By the way Logan remember you have a date tonight," Alpha said then teleported away.

Logan looked after him shaking his head. "I remember," he said and walked out of the bushes

About an hour later after Trini and Kimberly had cornered him Logan was back at the youth center working on stage while Kimberly was back at her booth a small crowd around it.

Logan listened to them make arrangements for their first meeting and some of the group left with potted plants and Mr. Caplan stepped in their place. He listen to them talk about the clubs outcome and then he left after a huge sneeze and the others appeared and Kimberly apologized to them again for how she acted. After Trini and Kimberly hugged again Bulk, Skull, and the few members of their club came in.

"Listen up!" Bulk shouted and everyone turned

"We will now expose the Power Rangers true identities!" he said again, the other looked worried, and Logan stood straighter hands on his hips.

This should be good he thought.

"You think you know who they are?" Zack asked.

"Well just play this tape and see if we recognize the voices, roll it Skull!" Bulk said and Skull rewound the tape.

A second later, there was a grinding sound, Skull opened the tape player, and the tape came out in pieces. "Faulty tape," he said as people started laughing.

Or a little bit of Magic Logan thought.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" Bulk yelled.

"This may have been a dead end but next time we will catch them in action! The Bulk and Skull will never give up until they find the truth," Bulk continued and the two of them left Tommy gave them a mock salute and Trini put her hands over her heart.

"Good luck Bulk," she said dramatically.

"Looks like they're going to need all the help they can get," Jason said as they laughed.

Then they are going to be at this for a very long time, Logan thought as Trini and Kimberly came up on stage.

"Is it all set for us?" Kimberly asked picking up a guitar.

Logan nodded. "Did he tell you that we know that you know?" Trini asked in a whisper.

Logan looked at her and nodded. "So he was your mystery father he must have a lot expectations for you and a few regrets when he wasn't there for you?" Kimberly said in a whisper.

He looked at her. "A Superhero father along with Superhero friends not a chance my only regret is not going out there with him and you guys," he said then turned on the mikes tapping them got everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone now I just want to say right now that I will not be performing the next song," he said and a few people moaned.

Logan waited a second for it to quiet down a little looking at Kimberly and Trini looked at each other. "Instead we have two lovely ladies who have something very special to say," he said stepping back picking up his guitar and they stepped closer to him.

"Any advice?" they asked.

"Ignore the whole naked advice just look at Tommy, Jason, or the back wall," he muttered back

They stepped up to the mikes, Kimberly nodded to Logan, and they both started strumming the right tune.

"**I'm blind-folded on this roller coaster they call life**," Kimberly Started

_"Keep trying to make it through the next turn_

_Knuckles white and holdin' tight,"_ Trini followed up.

"**So here I go**,"

"**Takin' a curve**,"

"_But I know that I'm never alone._

_I think of you_,"

"**_I know you'd never let me go_**

**_I feel_**,"

"**Connected**,"

"_Connected_,"

"**Protected**,"

"_Protected_,"

"**_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time_**,"

"**You hear me**,"

"_You hear me_,"

"**You're near me**,"

"_You're near me_,"

"**_And everything else's gonna be alright._**

**_'Cause nothin' can break this_**

**_Nothin' can break this_**

**_Nothin' can break this tie._**

**_Connected…connected inside,_**" They sang together and Kimberly did a little spin.

"**It's not an accident**

**The time we spent apart**," Kimberly sang

"_But now we're so close_

_I can always find you right here in my heart_,"

"**You've given me somethin' I need**

**And I don't ever want it to end,**"

"_Because of you_," Trini sang

"**_I know I've found my strength again_**

**_I feel_**," They sang together.

"_Connected_,"

"**Connected**,"

"_Protected_,"

"**Protected**,"

"**_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time_**,"

"**You hear me**,"

"_You hear me_,"

**"You're near me**,"

"_You're near me_,"

"**_And everything else's gonna be alright._**

**_'Because nothin' can break this_**

**_Nothin' can break this_**

**_Nothin' can break this tie._**

**_Connected…connected inside_**,"

"**Connected…connected inside**," Kimberly sang.

"**_Everytime that I breathe_**

**_I can feel the energy._**

**_Preachin' out_**

**_Flowin' through_**

**_You to me and me to you._**

**_Find your dream  
Walk or stand_**

**_You are everywhere I am.  
Separate souls, you to find_**

**_Touching at the speed of light._**

**_Whoa, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh_**

**_I feel_**"

"**Connected**,"

"_Connected_,"

"**Protected**,"

"_Protected_,"

"**_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time_**,"

"**You hear me**,"

"_You hear me_,"

"**You're near me**," Kimberly sang

"_You're near me_," Trini sang

"**_And everything else's gonna be alright_**,"

"_Connected_,"

"**Connected**,"

"_Protected_,"

"**Protected**,"

"**_Now you're in my mind_**

**_Now I'm doin' fine_**,"

"_You hear me_,"

"**You hear me**,"

"_You're near me_,"

"**You're near me**," Kimberly sang.

"**_And everything else's gonna be alright._**

**_'Cause nothin' can break this_**

**_Nothin' can break this_**

**_Nothin' can break this tie._**

**_Connected…connected inside_**," They sang together and when they finished the people in the youth center roared its approval.

Trini waved at the people and Kimberly gave Logan a small hug as he stepped forward after exchanging his classical guitar for an electric. "Give it up for them!" Logan said into the mike and the center cheered louder.

Kimberly and Trini gave small bows then stepped off the stage. "Ok everyone you ready to rock?" he said into the mike and the people clapped their approval again and Kimberly and Trini rejoined the others.

Logan strummed the right tune moving with the beat then began to sing, "Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Here we are-on a new adventure  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness

We are set-for surprises-even battle!  
We're a team-no one better mess with us!

If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me.

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Good friends-are those who stick together  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather...

Smile after smile,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me...

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Remember when we first met?  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget...  
Since then, the times are so good-  
We've always stuck together like best friends should.

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends..." he finished jumping up with the last note with the people cheering.

Later that night after his dinner and movie date with Ashley his mind racing on a few things Logan sat at the manager's desk unable to sleep then looked up at the clock.

I guess an extra patrol wouldn't hurt he thought getting up and as he walked out he put his fingers in a specific symbol.

There was a flash of light then he was wearing an all red and black Ninja uniform and he streaked out of the warehouse. Twenty minutes later, he hid in the shadow-covered roof a downtown building where a helicopter waited silently on a pad. A moment later four masked men came out all with guns and bags and they climbed inside the helicopter only to find the pilot out cold.

"Do let me guess, the elevator wouldn't work," he said from the shadows.

"Shadow Tiger," one muttered in fear and they piled out guns at the ready.

He crept silently around them keeping to the shadows crouched low when he came to nearest one his back to Logan. In a flash, Logan pulled him into the shadow in a chokehold but the man still gave a yelp of surprise before he went out. The remaining three turn in that direction and one crept closer and closer.

At the edge of the pad, he looked down only to see Logan's hands in a flash of movement grab him by the ankles and pull him off his feet into the shadows. The other two men fired blindly in that direction their bullets bouncing off the edge of the helipad. When they stopped they lowered their weapons and from behind them thin cord wrapped itself around the neck of one and he was pulled off his feet and kicking and screaming was dragged away in a flash.

Breathing hard the last man looked after him walking backwards gun raised. "Where are you, you coward?" he muttered and a hand appeared on his shoulder and he froze.

"Right behind you," Logan muttered and the man spun around.

Logan kicked his gun away then leapt up spinning nailing him with a second kick to the chest sending him hurting back into the chopper. A few minutes later the police came through the door guns out to find the men unmasked, tied, and gagged by the chopper the money bags stalked in a pile.

"Shadow Tiger again?" one asked as they holstered their weapons and one cop tapped his shoulder.

The cop pointed and over the door, Logan stood against the moonlight before leaping off the side of building out of sight. "What do you think?" the cop asked as the other scratched his head.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 15 The Begining of the End

After his latest battle, Logan was back at Angel Grove High School leaning against the corner of the wall as Kimberly and Jason comforted Tommy just out of his sight. Logan closed his eyes remembering how he had to practically carry Tommy out of the battle the day before. In all the time he's been a ranger, he had never seen a ranger look like that and it worried him.

"I'm at the end guys," Tommy said as he looked away from his friends. He did not want to face the pity in their eyes.

"Tommy don't say that, it's just a hiccup in the road," Kim said as she gently took his hand and he just shook his head. She didn't feel what he was going through, she couldn't know the truth.

"My powers are almost gone that's what my dreams have been telling me it's what I've been feeling inside," Tommy said as Kim and Jason exchanged a look over his head. He could not give up, they wouldn't let him.

"Man you've been through it before and came back strong, why is it different now?" Jason asked.

"After a beating from Red Dragon," Tommy murmured as Kim glared at Jason, this was not helping him any.

"He just knocked some sense into you," Jason said as Tommy looked up at him and shook his head.

"Either way this is different this time. It's for good Lord Zedd has had it in for me ever since the beginning and he's closing in," Tommy said as Kim shook her head that that could not be.

"Tommy, don't think like that," Kim whispered as he looked over at her.

"You need to hear the truth," Tommy murmured as Kim let out a sigh and stood to leave. She couldn't listen to anymore.

Logan flattened himself against the wall as Kimberly passed and he then turned and walked out of school, got onto his bike, and drove out of the parking lot. After doing a few numbers at the youth center, he changed into some sweat pants, a wife beater shirt and tabi boots for a work out. He was pounding away at a heavy bag when Ashley came in and walked over to him.

He threw a hard tornado kick against the bag and the bag waved with the momentum of the kick and grabbing it in the back swing he breathed hard.

After a moment Ashley came close, she had not seen him like this in a very long time. "What's eating you?' she asked.

He looked at her and shook his head. "It's nothing," he said sitting down taking a swig of water.

"Liar I know you something is eating you away and it have been getting worse for the past few weeks," she said sitting down next to him and he remained silent.

After a few minutes, she cupped his cheek and turned his face toward hers and they laid their foreheads against each other. "You know how much I care for you, you can talk about it with me whenever you're ready," she said then stood up and walked away.

A couple of weeks later Tommy awoke from another dream of his powers failing and slipped out of his bed. Quietly he slipped into the bathroom, splashed some water onto his face to clear his head, and leaned against the sink. It was getting worse and his patience was going thin, he needed an answer, he needed to know what could be done to help him.

"I need to talk to Red Dragon, but where is he? Heck I don't even know where Logan lives, maybe Zordon can help," he muttered and teleported.

Zordon looked down at Tommy as he teleported in. "Tommy it's late what is it that you want?" he asked as Tommy stepped forward.

"Do you know where Logan or the Red Dragon live? I need to speak to him," he said.

Zordon stared at him. "The Red Dragon Ranger cannot help you restore your powers Tommy, but either way we don't know where he is," he said, Tommy's face fell, and he leaned against the computer console.

After running his hand down across his face, he looked back up at Zordon. "There's something else Zordon. When Red Dragon revealed himself to us he mentioned he trained Logan in the ways of the Riders of old what did he mean by that?' he asked.

Zordon looked at him for a moment. "Sit down Tommy," he said and a chair appeared in the center of the room and Tommy took it.

Zordon looked at him then began, "Before Rita and Zedd came to power man, dragon, and all creatures of magic lived as one without fear or prejudice. Magic wasn't feared as it is today and centuries past but embraced and great Wizards and Witches, other creatures of magic were free to study its mysteries. Then there was a great evil let loose on the land.

A Dragon named Dragvox and a band of followers laid siege to the Dragon Human Alliance and to defended it the Gold Dragon rose to battle. For almost a week Gold Dragon fought against the forces of Dragvox, defeating all until he came to Dragvox himself and when the dust settled the Gold Dragon was slain.

For over a century Dragvox ruled with an iron fist and tyranny to all races enslaving most and crushing all Dragons who stood up to him. Then one day seven of the last free Wizards, Witches, and seven dragons stepped forward. The war that followed over shadowed even the bloodiest wars of the modern times.

In the final battle for freedom, the seven wizards and witches were drained of the ability to use magic. So in order to save the ones they come to love as brothers and sisters the Dragons transferred some of their power to them. In that act the Wizards, Withes and Dragons became one and gained the power to win the war and lock Dragvox away.

So from then on The Dragon Riders were born and they became the guardians of peace and justice and under their watch arose a golden age of man. They stood strong against all those who would threaten the people they were charged to protect," Zordon said.

Tommy gaped at the story. "But if that's true how could they not be here now?" Tommy asked.

Zordon sighed. "No one knows what caused the fall of the Riders some records say they were destroyed from within others say from without by a great uprising," he said.

Tommy frowned. "But what about the Red Dragon Ranger's powers how does he have them?" he asked.

Zordon frowned. "Well every Dragon wore a jewel around their neck that they could channel their power through. Or when they die could house their very being and if they earned the right to take their place in what some have called A Diamond Castle. Where the oldest and wises Dragons gems rest and guided the Riders in times of great need.

Therefore, I believe that during the fall some of the Dragons transferred themselves into their gems so that if Dragvox would ever break free. Humanity would stand a fighting chance," Zordon said.

Tommy lowered his head in thought of this. "What kind of powers did they have?" he asked.

Zordon thought for a moment. "From what I know of the ancient records of them they had many and faced many dangers with them," he said.

"You mean like me and the other Rangers," Tommy said.

"No, no, Tommy you have it backwards," Zordon said his face coming closer.

"The Powers that you and your friends wield is nothing more than a mock imitation of the vast powers of a single Dragon Rider," he said and Tommy's moth dropped in shock.

"Then how could they be destroyed?" he asked.

"As I said before no one knows but when they fell the side of good lost a great ally. Now it's late and you may have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so off to home with you and I know it will be hard but you must get some sleep," Zordon said.

Tommy nodded yawning and stood to teleport out. "Is The Red Dragon Ranger a real Dragon Rider?" he asked.

Zordon looked at him. "I don't know but if he is he's more powerful than we originally thought," he muttered and Tommy teleported out.

When Tommy was gone, Zordon looked to the side. "Alpha bring, him out," he said.

Alpha soon came shuffling into sight with a lone figures hooded and cloaked hiding everything about them from sight.

"Sorry about that," Zordon said to it and the figured bowed.

"There is no need to apologize Zordon I understand, and I must commend you on your knowledge of the Dragon Riders" the figure said then looked at the empty chair then back up at Zordon.

"Was that the one called Tommy?" he asked and Zordon remained silent. He was not sure what this man wanted with Tommy and he did not want to ask.

"You break into my Command Center and continue to badger me; my patience and trust are wearing thin. Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Zordon said.

The figure was silent for a moment the hood shook. "No I have nothing more to say and I will leave you in peace as I came in peace," he said then in a flash of light was gone.

When he was gone, Alpha shuffled forward. "Zordon what do you think? Could he have been telling the truth," he said as Zordon looked away.

Zordon glanced down at him. "That's what scares me," he said.

The next day after school Logan watched Tommy and Kimberly take a walk alone, lowered his gaze, and looked around to see Ashley look at him. He was about to go to her when he stopped feeling something. Trying he turned around eyes looking left and right trying to find the source when his eyes darted to where Tommy and Kimberly had vanished.

He turned around looking back at Ashley and sighing turned and after racing to it slipped onto his bike and went after Tommy and Kimberly. Rounding a corner Logan stopped his bike and looked down at the basketball courts and after blinking twice to make sure, he wasn't seeing things. He looked again at Kimberly, Tommy, and Tommy.

As he looked down at them, he noticed a slightly ghostly complexion to the second Tommy and he closed his eyes. _Not again_, he thought and looked back at the two as the second Tommy vanished.

Logan started to turn his bike toward them the thought better of it and drove away.

The next day after picking Ashley up from her home, they met up with Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason at the front entrance to school. "So when is Zack's cousin supposed to be here?" Logan asked as they went inside.

"I think he should be here by…" Jason started then stopped at the sight of a small crowd by the stairs with music playing.

They looked at each other. "I'll give you one guess," Tommy said and they made their way to the front of the crowd.

In the middle of the crowd, a kid was dancing to the beat of the music with Billy and Zack watching from the stairs. "That's got to be him," Logan said head bobbing to the beat.

After doing a moonwalk, the kid turned his head to Zack and waved. "Yoah Zack man what's happening?" he said then continued with the moonwalk.

"Yep that's him," Kimberly said clapping to the beat, Zack's cousin finished the dance, and everyone clapped as he picked up his stereo.

As everyone left Zack and his cousin high fived each other. "What's up?" Zack said.

"Hey Cus," and everyone gathered around them.

"Hey man you got some sweet moves," a new kid named Richie said.

"Hey it runs in the family right Zack man,"

"Everyone this is my cousin Curtis he just moved here from out of town," Zack said and every one shook hands.

"It's a please to meet you Curtis, Richie here is new in town also," Billy said and the two shook hands again.

"Hey cool man you must now all the Angel Grove hot spots?"

"Some I'll fill you in over lunch," Richie said.

"Not this is what I call the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Curtis said and the two walked away and after a peek on the cheek, Ashley followed.

Logan and the others watched them go then he sighed, "you would never guess that you and him were related Zack," he said and a few of them chuckled.

Then Billy leaned close to Tommy. "Kimberly told us what happened outside…" he started then his eyes went wide and looked at Logan who folded his arms and looked at him.

"Have you forgot already that I know _Blue Ranger_," he muttered shaking his head.

Billy sighed. "Sorry it's just going to take some getting used to," he muttered.

"Anyway yesterday was pretty weird it was a guy that looked just like me," Tommy said.

"You know it's quite possible he appeared through a rip in the space time continuum," Billy said.

"LOOK OUT!" Zack warned and every one turned to see recycling bins coming at them.

Everyone leapt over them as they went into the stairs and they turned and were surprised to see Bulk and Skull pull themselves from the bins.

"What the heck," Logan muttered as the two climbed to their feet wobbling then looking scared.

"You guys could have hurt someone," Billy said an edge in his voice.

"Yea…h w...ell s…sss…sorry," Bulk said shaking like a leaf.

"What's wrong with you guys? You look like you're _scared?_" Zack asked and Logan turned at the sound of approaching feet and frowned.

"That's because they are scared!" said a blonde girl in a group that came up behind them.

"They're scared of us,"

"Enjoy the ride boys?" an Asian girl asked and the group laughed.

"Yy…eah well sure eh we got to get out of here," Bulk said behind them and Logan glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah we got Power Rangers to find," Skull said and the two dashed away.

Logan and the others turned back to face off with the group of kids. "You guys new around here?" Zack asked stepping forward and Logan and Tommy stopped him.

At that moment a kid came out of the Science lab with a few deft movements one grabbed the kid another took the kids bag another took his lunch money from his pocket and another threw him back into the science lab. As the group, laughed Logan and the others glared at them.

"Yeah we just transferred in," one on the far end said.

Stepping forward Tommy snatched the bag back and Logan after a guy put his hand on his chest grabbed it pinching on a pressure point. Then quickly took the lunch money back as the kid fell to one knee and Logan released him.

"Then I guess you don't know the rules around here but I guess you'll learn," Tommy said.

The two groups took a step toward each other. "Actually I'm used to making the rules where I go!" the kid staring Tommy and Logan down.

"That's something you'll learn,"

"Riiiiiggggghhhht!" Logan said dragging it out.

"Come on lets go," the id then said and whooping each other they left and Billy went to the science room door.

"Hey Stewart they're gone come on," he said opening the door and Tommy gave the kid his things back and the kid took off.

"What a bunch of punks," Kimberly said.

"Yeah we finally found someone more annoying then Bulk and Skull," Jason said as they started for class.

After school, Logan and the others were at the beach Logan, Jason, and Zack practicing in the sand while Billy watched and Kimberly gathered shells. As the three of them threw a jumping spin, kick they saw the group from earlier come up to Kimberly and Billy.

"Ah searching for sea shells?" one with glasses said and the two groups gathered.

As they looked at each other one knocked Kimberly's bucket of shells out of her hands spilling the contents on the ground. "Oh great your back," Zack said.

"So what's the problem now?" Jason asked folding his arms.

"Angel Grove be longs to _us_ now! We want to make sure you understand that loud and _clear_!" the leader of the other group barked.

Logan sighed. "Last I heard Angel Grove belongs to the people who live in it not to a bunch of punks," he said.

"Oh yeah when were done with you guys you're going to start see things our way!" the leader said raising his fists.

At that, second lighting started striking around them and the group in front of them vanished. "What the…" Logan muttered.

"What happened to them?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know they just disappeared hopefully Zordon will have the answers," Billy said stepping forward.

"Then you guys had better go find out," Logan said and they turned to him and after nodding teleported away.

'This is very bad' Logan thought running up the beach and hopping onto his bike.

As he was rounding a corner, his morpher began to vibrate and he quickly turned into an ally and pressed the sides. He saw what looked like a giant sea creature with a conch shell around its waist.

'And so it begins' the Red Dragon Spirit thought as he detached his Dragon Gem and morphed.

He soared up into the air toward the monster 'when this is over the restaurants will have enough Conch meat' he thought.

'Yeah and the fish market will kill us' Red Dragon spirit said as they soared over the monster.

'This is my stop' Logan said and leapt off The Dragon Rider Cycle landing on the ground with the other rangers.

He turned to face them. "TOMMY what do you think you're doing?" he demanded as they gathered around him.

"They need me," he said and they turned and looked up at Turban Shell. "Man I don't believe it!" Zack yelled.

"AW POWER RANGERS I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU SINCE I HAVE ORDERS TO DESTROY YOU JUST LIKE THIS!" yelled Turbanshell driving an arm through a building.

"HA HA HA TODAY YOUR NO MATCH FOR TURBANSHELL!" Turbanshell yelled firing lasers at building around him.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" Jason yelled.

When their Zords arrived, The Rangers formed Thunder Megazord and Tommy summoned Dragon Zord.

"DRAGON RIDER CYCLE POWER UP!" Logan yelled and leapt into the air back onto Dragon Rider Cycle.

He soared around Turbanshell who tried to swat him like a fly then turned as Thunder Megazord nailed him with an energy blast. Then Dragonzord charged him and Turbanshell threw Dragonzord off and slashed it down across the chest.

"TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF!" Turbanshell roared and in a flash of light produced a staff with a shell on top.

As Thunder Megazord and Dragon Zord charged forward, it was nailed by a blast from the staff knocking it off their feet. As h dodged a blast Logan watched as the Rangers were launched out of the Zords then Turbanshell vanished.

Logan landed next to the other rangers and looked around. "Where's Tommy?" he demanded.

They found him in the park on one knee clutching his chest. "Tommy you ok?" Kimberly demanded as they rushed over to him.

"I'm ok juts pretty weak," he muttered.

"Come on guys we can't give up were Power Rangers!" Zack yelled and feeling an energy coming at them, Logan leapt at Tommy just as an energy blast hit him.

The next thing he knew they were standing in what looked like a great plain of long grass. "Hey where are we?" Tommy said as Logan helped him to his feet.

"I don't know," Logan, answered as they looked around.

"We're alone," Tommy muttered.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK IT JUST YOU TWO AND ME WELCOME TO YOUR NIGHTMARE GREEN RANGER!"

They turned back to back in fighting stances as Turbanshell appeared twirling its staff. "HEY YOUR NOT SUPOSE TO BE HERE!" yelled pointing at Logan.

"I hitched a ride hope you don't mind!" Logan barked.

"NO MATTER I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!" Turbanshell roared and the three charged each other.

Logan was flipped over Turbanshell as he was nailed hooked onto the edge of the staff landing hard on his back. He rolled over to see Tommy be nailed a few times the tossed to the side and Turbanshell absorb the last of Tommy's energy into his shell.

Logan watched as Tommy was forced to dimorph no longer a Ranger. "YOU'RE THOUGH GREEN RANGER IT'S THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BENN WAITING FOR! YOU LOST YOUR POWERS HA HA HA!" Turbanshell yelled in triumph and Logan leapt up.

"FLYING DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK!" he yelled nailing Turbanshell in the back launching him off its feet.

Back on his feet, Logan darted at Tommy and pulled him up on his feet running. "COME ON!" He yelled as they took off.

"RUN IF YOU LIKE IT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD YOU'RE MINE NOW!" Turbanshell yelled behind them.

They took refuge behind some boulder sticking out of the ground. "HIDING FROM ME IS USELESS TOMMY! YOU TWO CANNOT FIGHT ME THE GREEN RANGER IS NO MORE! AND YOU CANNOT ATTACK RED DRAGON FOR FEAR OF ME FINISHING OFF TOMMY! BUT EITHER WAY ITS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE I FINISH YOU BOTH OFF! SO DON'T YOU SEE? IT'S ALL OVER!" Turbanshell yelled after them.

Logan and Tommy kept low behind the boulder as Turbanshell got closer and closer and Logan closed his eyes a hand running along his face three fingers erect. "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Turbanshell yelled and Logan lowered a finger.

"YOU COWRDLY POWERELESS RANGER!" Logan put down another finger.

"I'LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER!" Logan put down his last finger.

Tommy leapt over the boulder nailing Turbanshell with a double sidekick and Logan leapt into the air summoning The Dragon Sword and slashed down on Turbanshell as he dropped back to earth. Turbanshell was knocked off his feet and rolled back onto one knee facing them.

"I'm no coward worm face you want us come and get us!" Tommy yelled.

"You'll pay for that you horrible little humans!" Turbanshell yelled nailing Logan with an energy blast sending him off his feet and coming down twenty feet away and slamming the front end of his staff into Tommy's chest throwing him over his shoulder.

Logan leapt to his feet and watched as Turbanshell darted after Tommy then sank into the ground. Tommy was running hard and was coming up to a small trench in the ground when a and shot out of the ground and pulled him in to the trench. He turned as Logan emerged from the ground next to him and press a finger where his mouth would have been and motioned for Tommy to follow him.

"WITH OUT YOUR POWERS YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST ME! AND YOU RED DRAGON YOU'RE TOO CONCERNED FOR THAT POWERLESS RANGER TO FIGHT! ADMIT IT!" Turbanshell yelled out to them as they crept away.

From the edge of a hill, they watched as Turbanshell came closer and closer. "FEE FYE FO FUM I SMELL SOMETHING RED, GREEN, AND DUMB," Turbanshell called out and they grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him over the side.

"You stay here Tommy!" Logan said

He raised his hand up index and middle finger pointing skyward he waved his hand left and right then brought his wrists together then pointed at the ground and vanished with puff of dust. Down below Turbanshell was climbing to his feet when Logan launched out of the ground spinning Dragon Sword in hand hitting Turbanshell multiple times across the chest and face. As Turbanshell climbed to his feet Logan still in the air, flipped back onto his feet facing Turbanshell sword held out in a reverse grip.

"Turbanshell for what you did to my friend I'm going to see you served as an entrée," Logan growled.

"Big talk little Ranger," Turbanshell said twirling his staff as they circled each other.

Without warning, the two charged each other and after blocking an attack from Turbanshell Logan nailed him twice with his sword then dive rolled over a second attack. On one knee he spun around to face Turbanshell and standing straight drew a circle of fire in the air an launched it forward. Turbanshell leapt over the attack and Logan who tried to hit him but missed and watched as he soared to where Tommy was.

"That cowardly overgrown mollusk!" Logan growled as he leapt after him.

He landed with a flip in a fighting stance finding Tommy on his back being covered by Turbanshell's staff. "DROP THE SWORD! DROP IT!" He yelled at Logan.

For a few seconds Logan didn't move then he stood straight sword falling from his hand into the grass. In a flash Turbanshell turned, his staff on Logan and a bolt of greenish energy rocketed him off his feet sparks flying off his armor and coming down hard against the boulders and into the grass.

Tommy watched in horror as Logan disappeared from his sight and he looked down at the ground not listening to Turbanshell monologue. 'Please don't be destroyed if you really are the last Dragon Rider you can't be' he thought then looked up as Goldar appeared in a flash of light.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 16 Brothers in Arms

"TIME TO SAY GOOD-BYE GREEN RANGER!" Turbanshell yelled as he advanced on Tommy twirling his staff.

Then a burst of flame Goldar appeared blocking Turbanshell with his sword. "STAND ASIDE UNDERLING I SHALL FINISH THIS!" he said.

"NO WAY! I DESTROYED THE RED DRAGON RANGER! THE GREEN RANGER IS MINE TOO!" Turbanshell yelled.

"OBAY MY ORDER OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THE BIRDS! OUR MASTER HAS OTHER PLANS FOR YOU! NOW GO!" Goldar shouted.

"VERY WELL!" and Tubanshell vanished and Goldar turned to Tommy teeth bared and a glint in his eye.

"Greetings Green Ranger! Or should I call you TOMMY! How does it feel to be stripped of your powers forever HA, HA! Are you green with envy? And your humiliation is far from over for you will always be known as the ranger that caused the destruction of the Red Dragon Ranger ha, ha, ha!" Goldar said as he circled Tommy who kept his head held high not looking at Goldar.

As Goldar continued to laugh and in a flash of light a small device appeared in his hand. "You shall soon pledge your allegiance to me!" Goldar said.

Tommy looked at Goldar steel in his eyes shaking his head. "No way Goldar, that'll be a cold day in hell," he muttered and Goldar laughed.

"We shall see behold!" Goldar said holding up the device.

A line of flame shot out of it then a flame framed vision of Tommy in Green Ranger armor fighting putties appeared. Tommy looked at the hovering image in front of him and lowered his eyes.

"Do you even recognize yourself Tommy? Do you see what a gallant Hero you used to be? Always willing to sacrifice weren't you? Always ready, always there when the others needed you! You have saved your friends a hundred times! And think of all of Rita's monsters you destroyed you and your powerful Dragon Zord!" Goldar demanded laughing.

Tommy fell to his knees as the vision changed from Tommy fighting putties and monsters to Dragon Zord.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, witness the greatness you once were Tommy because it's all over now!" Goldar yelled behind Tommy laughing his head off a longing look of despair on his face.

For almost thirty minutes Tommy sat on his knees watching visions of himself as the Green Ranger appear in the flame frame. Then the frame vanished while Goldar still laughed his head off.

"Before I send you spinning into space with this time device I want to hear you say I am your superior!" Goldar declared grinning down at Tommy as he turned on his hands and knees to face him.

"NOW! SAY IT!" Goldar roared as Tommy raised and lowered his head.

"Goldar…," Tommy muttered.

"SAY IT," Goldar roared again.

"…you are…," Tommy continued.

"Yes go on," Goldar said his voice full of delight.

Slowly Tommy raised his head to look at Goldar. "OUT OF YOUR MIND!" he shouted a smile springing across his face.

In a flash he leapt into the air over Goldar and came down punching Goldar hard in the chest then kicked his sword out his hand where it landed tip first into the ground twenty feet away. After a couple more kicks from him Goldar flipped Tommy onto his back.

"I SHALL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!" Goldar roared then picked Tommy up like a rag doll and threw him twenty feet away landing sprawled out on the ground.

"I HAVE WAISTED TO MUCH TIME WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!" Goldar roared advancing on Tommy as he sprang to his feet.

"NOW I SHALL FINISH YOU GREEN RANGER ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Goldar roared as the two advanced on each other.

Tommy faked Goldar then kicked the device out of his hand and it rocketed straight up into the air.

"NOOO!" Goldar yelled as Tommy caught it then jumped up spun around and kicked Goldar off his feet onto his back.

Tommy grinned down at Goldar. "I almost gave up on myself there Goldar but your little show there reminded me of all the good I've done. Not Just as the Green Ranger but also as me plain old Tommy. Like something Red Dragon once told me 'its not the powers that defines a Ranger but his will to act on his beliefs' until this moment I never understood what he meant until now," he said then charged forward as Goldar climbed to his feet.

He nailed him with kick after kick and after nailing Goldar with a turning side kick hard to the chest launched Goldar back a few steps.

Goldar slowly climbed to his feet. "GIVE ME THAT DEVICE!" Goldar roared charging Tommy.

"You want it… come and get it… come on!" Tommy barked taking several steps back.

"HERE!" he shouted holding the device up.

A beam fiery light shot from it and Goldar froze as the beam hit him the color flashed around him for a second then he vanished.

'Yes Goldar's gone but how the heck am I going to get out of here,' Tommy thought looking around scratching his chin in thought.

'Wait this is supposed to be some kind of time device maybe I can contact myself in the past," he said then started examining the buttons on the device.

'God I wish Billy was here,' he thought as he turned a couple of dials.

"Whoa!" he yelped in surprise as lightning appeared over head then a transparent version of himself appeared in front of him.

"It's a time warp I got message," the transparent Tommy said and held out his hand hold a communicator and the real Tommy took it.

In a flash of lightning the image vanished as Tommy strapped on the communicator and teleported away. As the streak of green light vanished an unmorphed Logan with a slightly charred shirt used the rocks to pull himself out of the grass.

"I always knew he could do it," he muttered.

'Only because where you came from he already did. And what were you thinking taking that blow if that over grown hermit crab had, had a little more Green Ranger energy he would have killed rather than just unmorphed and right now I have one question. How do we get out of here? Tommy took the device with him,' The Red Dragon Spirit said in his head.

"Simple we morph and take a portal out of here," he said and picked up the Dragon Gem from the ground.

"DRAGON RIDERS! UNITE! HA!" he called out and inserted the gem in its slot and nothing happened.

He blinked and looked at the gem. "Red Dragon…" he started.

'I don't understand it myself but from what I feel or link has become unstable I need to strength it. But I don't know how it could have happened in the first place. But it means until I can stabilize or link it means you'll have to rely on your Ninja powers,' Red Dragon said to him.

"Got it I just hope it's enough," Logan muttered and grabbed the corner of his shirt and pulled and his Ninja uniform appeared and slipped on a mask.

I started wandering through the tall grass looking for an exit. For fifteen minutes I walked through the tall grass seeing nothing but grass and open land as far as the eye could see. After walking over the fifth rise I gave a yell in frustration.

"Anger will get you nowhere,"

I a flash I turned into a fighting stance. All I saw as a small child sitting on a rock making a flower crown her face hidden by her long brown. I stood still as she hummed a song while making her crown.

After a moment she padded the rock next to her. "Why don't you take a seat and relax we have time," she said.

He hesitated for a second. "You know we have time your friends don't need you right now," she said.

He blinked then slowly stepped forward and sat down. "That's better," she said.

"Who are you?" Logan demanded.

"Someone who knows who and what you are, and someone who knows that right now you are powerless to help them even if they needed you," she said as she held out her hand a flower floated onto it.

"Really then what am I?" He asked crossing arms.

"One who claims to be a Dragon Rider," she muttered wrapping the flower in away to make it the head of the crown.

"'Claims'?"

She stopped then slowly looked at Logan and he leapt away from her in shock. Because it wasn't the face of a child but of an old woman.

She smiled baring white young teeth. "I get that a lot, but right now you must know this, the next couple years of your unborn life will vital to the future you fight for," she said then held out the crown.

Logan hesitated then very slowly extended his hand. "Make sure you chose right the future is in your hands," she said as Logan took it.

After looking at it Logan closely examined it looked up again and saw that she was gone. I whipped around again and again not see her.

'Now it's time to mediate on this,' he thought and climbed onto the rocks and pulled his legs into a full lotus position and closed his eyes.

For nearly fifteen minutes he sat on the rock then his eyes opened as Red Dragon muttered 'you know that crown might look good on you,'

His eyes slowly opened. 'You have got to be kidding me' he said.

'Oh come on it'll look good on you'

'Not a chance'

'Can't you just hummer her'

'We don't even know if it was a her or a thing!'

'But she knew about us and I trust her'

Logan's hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Then very slowly reached down and even more slowly placed the crown on his head.

'There you happy I now look like a…' started then stopped as he felt something drain his energy.

'red… dragon…" he muttered then fell from the rock.

'Logan!' Red Dragon barked as he hit the ground.

'What's happening… to me?'

'I don't know but your energy is being drained at an alarming rate! Almost like…' Red Dragon started then was cut off by a surge of light flowing from Logan to the crown on his head.

The crown pulsed a couple of times then a beam shot from the head of the crown. And Logan watched in amazement as a portal opened.

'LOGAN GET ON YOUR FEET! YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE SECONDS!' Red Dragon yelled at him and he pulled himself forward.

He raised his head to see the portal shrinking into nothing. "Oh no you don't," he muttered and with a burst of energy threw himself through it.

He landed hard with a roll and looked around at the deserted park around him and he made a sign with one hand and his uniform disappeared.

'Well we're back' he thought and his morpher vibrated.

'And not a moment too soon Red Dragon are we stable?' he said.

'Almost… got it!' Red Dragon said and Logan felt energy seep into him.

He rolled over onto his back curled up and leapt to his feet then tossed the crown away. "Then let's go to work!" he barked and ran behind some trees.

"DRAGON RIDERS UNITE! HA!" he called out and streaked away.

He came to a stop next to the other morphed Rangers and they looked at him. "Red Dragon! Your alive Tommy said you were destroyed!" Kimberly barked rushing over putting a hand on his shoulder the other patting his chest to see if he was real.

"It was close but no cigar. Where is Tommy?" he asked not seeing him.

They were silent and Kimberly looked up and following her gaze looked at Turbanshell who was jerking around parts of him smoking. "You got to be kidding me," he muttered and summoned the Dragon Rider Cycle.

He roared into the sky heading for Tubanshell. "Gotta time this right," he said as he circled the head.

"NOW!" he barked and threw himself from the bike as Turbanshell threw his head back mouth open in agony.

He dropped through the air wind whipping by him hopping not to find teeth and he dropped into Turbanshell's mouth. 'Two points' Red Dragon muttered.

When he landed in the stomach with a roll he looked at his hands covered in slime. "I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered shaking his hands and looked around at the dimly lit stomach around him.

'According to my readings it's almost two thousand degrees in here if we spend a little…' Red Dragon started.

"TOMMY!" he shouted spotting him barely on one knee a blaster in his hand that he kept firing over and over.

He rushed over and helped him onto his feet. "Come on man don't give up yet we're getting outta here," he said wrapping Tommy's arm over his shoulders.

"Wha… Red Dragon?" Tommy's voice said as his head looked at Logan.

"No its Santa Claus, who else would it be now come on we gotta get out of here!" Logan barked.

"Any ideas?" Tommy said.

"Maybe," Logan said and held out his hand at his side.

"Sword of the Dragon!" he braked and in a flash of light it was in his hand.

'Logan we're still not strong enough to fuel the Ring of Fire!' Red Dragon barked.

'We'll use the heat in here to fuel it!' Logan barked back.

"HOLD ON TIGHT! RING OF FIRE FULL POWER!" Logan said Tommy tightened his grip as he drew a circle in the air.

"ENGAGE NOW!" he roared and shot the point forward and the funnel shot forward against the wall of the stomach burning a hole straight through.

"This could get rough," Logan said and he started streaking forward.

As they ran forward on the charred muscle and bone both trying not to lose either of their lunches as blood and clear liquid seeped around them. After what seemed like forever they were out and landed on the pavement and side walk of the street. Logan rolled off his back and looked up as Kimberley pulled him into her lap.

'That was interesting' Red Dragon said.

'No that was vile he owes me big!' Logan barked and he walked over to them.

"I'll be fine what about the monster?" he asked Kimberly

"I think you did it," she said as Billy and Trini came over and she and Logan helped him to his feet.

"Excellent that was great team work," Billy said.

"Thanks Billy this Mega Heater of yours worked perfectly," Tommy said handing Billy the blaster.

Kimberly turned to Logan. "Red Dragon…" she started.

"don't worry I'll get him back to the Command Center you guys wrap up things here," he muttered and touched Tommy's morpher and they teleported.

Once their Tommy fell to one knee and Logan helped him back up one arm wrapped around his shoulder. He walked Tommy to the center of the room in front of Zordon where an examining chair appeared. Logan laid him on it then they both looked at the viewing globe to watch Tundermegazord being formed and take out Turbanshell.

A few minutes later the others teleported in all with their helmets off and they gathered around Tommy who held Kimberly's hand.

"There's got to be something we can do?" she said and look at Zordon then at Logan on the other side of Tommy.

He held her gaze for a second then shook his head. "He's too far gone nothing can stop it now," he said then looked down at Tommy who turned his helmeted head to look at him.

After a moment the two grasped hands. "Well fought my friend, you saved Angel Grove, you saved the lives who live on this planet, and of those who are still to come," Logan said.

"More than that you saved us Tommy!" Alpha said shuffling forward.

Zordon nodded. "When you destroyed Zedd's crystal you destroyed the force field and for that I owe you my life Tommy," he said.

"Yeah you're a true hero Tommy you fought Goldar, Turbanshell, and went into Lord Zedd's realm without your powers," Billy said.

Behind his helmet Tommy chuckled. "And yet I almost gave up and it made it worse when I thought I had gotten you killed," he said nodding at Logan waved it away.

"But then I realized it's not the power or the armor or even the Zord its what's inside that makes a ranger. And that's exactly what you've been trying to tell me all along," he said looking at Logan who gave a chuckle then knocked on his helmet a couple of times.

"I always knew there was a brain behind that thick head of yours," he said and everyone gave a weak chuckle then Tommy cringed and green lightning appeared at his feet.

"Its time," he muttered and gripped Kimberly's hand harder as the lightning slowly spread upward.

They watched as it slowly moved up his legs to his chest and shoulders then down his arms and finally across his helmet. It gave a flicker then the Green Ranger armor vanished and only Tommy lay on the chair his powers finally drained dry. Logan and Kimberly helped him sit up.

"Easy man," Logan said as he got to his feet alone and looked at everyone.

"Well that's the last of the Green Ranger," he muttered and Jason stepped forward taking hi m by the upper arms.

"You will always be one of us Tommy now and forever," he said and everyone nodded gathering around him except Logan.

"Come on guys one last time," he said holding out a hand a Logan backed away.

They piled hands over each other's and leapt up shouting, "POWER RANGERS!" and Logan vanished behind them.

That night after triple date with Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Trini at a restaurant with a dancing area Logan drove Ashley home.

"Tommy seemed a little preoccupied tonight," Ashley said as they walked up the walkway.

Logan shrugged. "He's just got a lot on his mind he's going away to clear his head during school break," he said when they reached her door where they lingered.

Once under the arch she turned to him and wrapped her arm around his neck and he upper his on her hips. "You know I never really figured you to be that good of a twinkle toes," she muttered and he smiled.

"we'll I'm just full of surprises aren't I?' he said and she nodded.

"I guess that's what I like about you," she muttered.

He smiled. "I was wondering if there was a reason to why you were going out with me beside my good looks," he said and she chuckled.

"They're not that good," she muttered leaned forward and kissed him.

"But it's nice to finally have a boyfriend who's not afraid of my father," she said in his ear.

"Are you kidding me I'm petrified especially of the look he's giving me now," Logan said and leaned back and glanced at the window her father was peeking out of.

She put on a pouting look. "Does that mean you won't kiss me again?" she asked.

He put on a look of thought. "Depends," he said.

"On what?"

"If your father is packing rock salt or bullets," he said and she laughed a little then kissed him again then went inside and after a moment he returned to his bike and drove off.

When he came to the first red light all the events of the day seemed to slam into him. 'Logan?' The Red Dragon Spirit said to him.

When the light turned green he veried into a turn causing several drivers to angerly honk their horns at him. A short while later in his Ranger armor he phased though the roof of Tommy's house one hand cleching something. Not hearing him land Tommy continued to soloumly pack things into a duffle.

Taking light steps over Logan grabbed him from behind his free hand going over his mouth the clenched fest around his abdoman to keep him in place. "Keep quite!" Logan said in his ear and Tommy quickly quited down.

When he stopped moving Logan released him and Tommy whipped around to stare at him. "Can't you just say hello like a normal person," he demanded quitely.

Logan shrugged. "Where's the fun in that?" he said and Tommy chuckled.

The two were silent for a moment before Logan asked in a low voice, "how you doing."

Tommy looked away. "Well as can be expected but I got to get out of here and clear my head," he said and Logan nodded.

"I understand that but I stopped by tonight because I wanted to give you something," he said and Tommy looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

Logan held up his clenched hand and opened it.

Tommy blinked. "Dirt?" he aksed looking at the packed amount in Logan's hand.

Logan smiled behidn his visor then brought it close cupping the dirt in both hands and the mouth part of his visor lowered. Tommy watched as he brought his hands close to his mouth and a heard him blow into it. When Logan opened his hands Tommy gasped.

A necklace with a pointed crystal about an inch and a half long now lay in the palm of his hand. "This was given to the families of fallen Riders I believe that you earned it. And I believe you earned something for you to remember your time as the Green Ranger my friend," he said as he stepped forward and placed the neckalce around Tommy's neck.

He then took Tommy's right hand and placed it on his left shoulder. Then put his right hand and placed it on Tommy's left shoulder so their arms crossed.

"Brother to Brother yours in life and death," Logan said.

Tommy looked at him for a moment and after Logan nodded muttered, "Brother to Brother yours in life and death."

Then after a moemtn the two broke apart and Tommy held up the crystal and a holographic image of him as the Green Ranger appeared from it fighting invisible enemies.

He looked at Logan as the image vanished. "Thanks man it great," he muttered smiling then looked up to find Logan had vanished.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 17 The Beast in the Beauty

Peering through the glass of the high class apartment where he'd caught sight of something flashing, Logan's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he watched three men in black searching the apartment with flashlights. The threesome had carried in some duffle bags which they had dumped in the center of the living room floor before beginning to their snooping around.

'When will these guys ever learn?' Logan thought to himself as he shifted out of sight.

Inside the apartment, the three thieves continued to wave their flashlights as they searched behind the many paintings hanging on the walls. One froze as he revealed what they were looking for.

"Found it!" He called out softly, swinging the painting outward on hidden hinges, revealing a safe.

"Finally! I need to take a whizz," one of his partner's said in relief, turning to find the bathroom.

"HEY! We stick together! And no evidence!" The one thief that had found the safe, hissed sharply.

"Besides remember the Shadow…" the third thief began to say.

The thief that had needed to leave, whipped around to shine his light in the last speaker's face and hissed angrily, "remember, what?...Shadow Tiger?...We have a better chance of winning the lottery then meeting up with him! Besides, whose going to care if I use their can!" Flicking the light away, the man stalked out of the room without another word.

After relieving himself, the thief stopped to stare at his reflection a moment. Shadow Tiger.. huh?" He muttered in disgust.

Before the man could turn to leave the room, behind him the closet door burst open and out jumped Logan in his signature red and black Ninja outfit. He snatched the thief by the back of his shirt and shoved the man's face into the mirror violently, breaking it.

Releasing the thief, Logan stepped back, allowing the man to slide to the floor, out cold. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to wash your hands?" He whispered derisively before turning out the light and slipping from the room.

At the sound of breaking glass, the two out by the safe turned.

"Clumsy idiot!" The one working at the safe snarled angrily. "Go check on him!" He ordered his companion as he drew a drill his bag.

Reluctantly, the man walked away, his light shaking as he walked out of the room and made for the short hall. Nervously, he shined his light around, reaching the bathroom a second later. Freezing, he stared in confused horror at the sight of his fellow thief sprawled on the bathroom floor, glass everywhere.

Frightened, the man backed up and began to search for whatever or whoever had taken out his friend when an arm wrapped around his neck. He gave a small yelp of surprise and started ramming his elbow into his attacker's side.

Logan grunted as he felt his rib crack forcing him to release the man who dropped into a crouch, grabbed Logan's clothes and yanked the man forward, tossing him over his shoulder. Logan landed with a roll and spun around in time to see the guy pick up a china figurine from a pedestal nearby.

Then man spun and hurled it at Logan who was hit full in the chest. He sent himself into a backward flip until he was out of sight. The man blinked in confusion. He slowly moved forward using his flashlight to see where the other had gone. He came out into the living room entrance and halted.

A second later he was launched off his feet and sent backward into the hall again, hitting the carpeted floor where he remained, unconscious from the powerful upper cut to the jaw.

Logan sighed, putting a hand on his hurt rib as he stepped past the man on the floor and put the undamaged figurine back on its pedestal.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'you break it you bought it'?" He whispered as he waved his hand, a small light shining from it, over his injured ribs...healing them.

Back in the living room, the guy at the safe heard the small sound of his companion hitting the floor but didn't know what it was and when it didn't repeat, shrugged and returned his attention to his work on the safe. But as minutes pass and none of his team returned, he frowned and looked around.

"Well where are they?" He wondered aloud, freezing when all he heard was an answering silence.

Slowly he sank to one knee, rummaged a little in his kit bag then sprang up shoving a gun into Logan's masked face who had only just appeared near him. "What now eh? Eh! The mighty Shadow Tiger! What are you going to do now?" He growled shaking the gun in Logan's face.

Logan blinked then moved his hand faster than the eye could see, snatching the gun from the man's hand. "That for starters," he said calmly as his hand holding the gun squeezed hard then opening to allow a bent out of shape piece of metal that had been a gun to fall to the floor. "Then that," he finished.

Paling, the man stepped backward, holding up his hands and shaking his head. "Don't hurt me, man...please don't hurt me," he begged in a trembling voice.

Logan shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you...," he said in a bored tone, turning his back to the man and pretending to walk off before whirling a foot up to kick the man in the gut, launching him into the air a short ways before he came down to land on the floor, out cold.

"...much!" He snorted in amusement as he dragged the man over to the others .

Later he watched from his hidden vantage point outside as the occupants of the apartment returned home and turned on the lights. They were greeted by the sight of three robbers tied back to back and gagged in the living room. He watched them read the note he left and call the police. When he was sure they were safe, he spread his arms and fell back off the side of the building.

The next day at the youth center, he sparred with Zack as Trini watched after working with her form. Leaping forward, Logan threw a tornado kick blocking a punch from Zack then landed a punch to Zack's chest making the man stagger back a pace.

Panting, Logan straightened up and walked up to Zack who was rubbing his chest. "What's up with you? You used to be more competition," he asked as they walked off the mats.

Zack just shook his head and muttered. "It's nothing...just tired." He moved away to go to Trini.

Logan sighed watching him go. 'Only another week Zack...he'll be back, only he can be the White Ranger, only Tommy,' he thought, picking up his water bottle and walking over to Billy and Kimberly at the bar.

"Interesting mirror," Billy was saying when Logan sat down on the other side of Kimberly.

Logan watched her turn over a strange blue circular mirror in her hand. "Tommy won it for me at the carnival," she murmured.

"So how have you been?" Logan asked her, taking a sip of water.

She smiled at him. "You know keeping busy. Doing homework, school, gymnastics, training, and the others things we can't talk about…" she started.

"Kimberly," Logan interrupted and she looked at him.

He placed a comforting hand over hers and lightly squeezed it. "I miss him too," he mumurmed softly and after a few seconds she smiled.

"We all do," Billy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at them as Logan patted her hand. "Come on you need to get your mind off this some more and I need some fresh blood to spar," he said standing up.

"I'm really not in the mood," she said reluctantly.

"Oh come on! From what I hear you really need it," he said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She demanded, glaring at him.

He smiled and leaned close. "Well, considering I heard from a good source that you're the one who always has to be saved by you know who," he whispered, a twinkle in his eye.

As he drew back he could feel the daggers from her eyes. "Oh I'm going to make you eat those words," she growled turning on her stool to face him.

He smiled at her, walking backwards onto the mat, arms open wide. "Then bring it," he dared her.

She continued to look daggers at him before rising to her feet, removing her vest and joining him on the mat. "Be careful what you wish for," she warned him, slipping into a cat stance.

Logan smiled, slipping into his tiger stance. "I always do," he smirked.

They stood still for a moment then she leapt at him throwing a kick that he ducked under and turned to face her, their arms becoming a blur as she struck out and he defended. As she deflected a blow with her leg, she kicked him across the face with a crescent kick. He went with it with, did a side flip landing on his feet only to be kicked in the chest after she launched herself into the air.

Still in the air, she wrapped her other leg around his neck bringing the other one up and spinning, knocking him off his feet. He landed hard with a roll as she landed lightly on her feet. Smiling he curled up and leapt to his feet, rubbing his chin lightly.

'She's been holding back and I gotta remember never to piss her off,' he thought.

The two circled each other for a second before he fake kick to the side before leaping up spinning and kicking her in the chest. She rolled back onto her feet and caught his leg as he threw a roundhouse, spun around it as he blocked a palm strike to his chest. He blinked in surprise then was knocked off his feet as she threw her knee up under his chin after she leapt up releasing his leg.

'That was a familiar time to change tack,' he told himself, as he rolled back onto his feet then flipped back, landing on the balance beam.

She looked at him and he waved her up, taking steps back as she did a cartwheel then flipped on after him where they started exchanging blows. After he threw a tornado kick, he threw a spin kick then ducked under a side kick from her then swept her leg out from under her. He caught her before she hit the beam and helped her down.

"Someone's been holding back," he said lightly, hopping down.

She looked at him and wiped some sweat away. "What is that suppose to mean?" She demanded.

After glancing around first, he leaned close and whispered in her ear, "from what I heard, you had to be saved by you know who more often than you take down a putty."

He drew back and she bit her lip as he tilted his head to the side and continued to eye her. "Besides, you feel better now don't you?"

She shrugged. "A little and for the record I just like to be in his arms," she smirked then pushed her way past him.

He watched her go, hands on his hips shaking his head before frowning as Commander Mitchell came in and converged on her. They talked for a moment with her shaking her head then a look of thought came over her face. A moment later, she said something to him while patting his upper arm then he turn around and left again.

She turned back and walked to Logan as he was approaching her up the steps. "Logan, I need a favor…"

A few moments later he sat alone at the bar while the others worked out stirring his banana and berry smoothie with orange juice. He turned at the sound of footsteps and smiled as Ashley came in and approached him.

'I really hate to do this to her,' he thought as she reached him and they embraced.

"Ok, what's wrong?" She asked after they sat down.

He looked at her and smiled. "What do you mean?"

She chuckled and leaned against him. "You're too damn quiet, so what's wrong?" She asked again, a small smile on her face.

He cocked a smile and held her hand. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight," he said sadly. She drew back, a hurt look on her face.

"Why? This is the fifth date you've canceled the last couple of weeks!" She demanded angrily.

He shrugged feeling small. "Something's come up."

"Something always comes up!" She snarled, slamming her hand on the counter.

She started to move away when he grabbed her upper arm and she glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry, ok. I swear I'll make it up to you," he pleaded but she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Right," she said bitterly before stalking away.

Sighing his face fell into his hand. 'Something tells me I deserved that,' he moaned mentally then felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head to look at Kimberly. "What was that all about?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Had to cancel our date," he sighed unhappily. She sat down as Billy moved toward them.

She shook her and shook it, eyeing him sympathetically. "You are really going to have to grovel to her next time you see her," she said in a low voice.

"Don't I know it," he moaned, rubbing his face as Kimberly snatched the paper that Billy was looking at.

Logan peeked over her shoulder at the ad that had caught her eye. There in the center was a woman with a slightly wrinkled face dressed like a gypsy.

"Madam Swampy Fortune Teller Extraordinaire. It says she can see the future," she read aloud.

"You know there is no scientific evidence to support such practitioners," Billy said and Logan's face fell into his own hand.

"What?" He asked, giving Logan a puzzled stare.

Logan looked up at him a frown on his face. "Who is my father?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

Billy frowned and glanced over his shoulder before looking back at him. "The Red Dragon," he mouthed.

"And what can he do?" Logan asked, waving his hand slightly, a half grin on his face.

Billy frowned then slowly closed his eyes. "Magic," he said, feeling stupid.

"Bingo!" Logan crowed, jabbing his finger at him.

Kimberly whipped her head around to look at him. "Then she could be the real thing?" She asked quickly.

Logan sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Kimberly of all the magical gifts someone can get that is the rarest, my father can't even do it," he explained.

'Not that you need to,' Red Dragon Spirit said casually.

Her gaze lowered doubt on her face. "How rare?" she asked.

He sighed, "Like striking oil with a pickaxe." Her face fell.

"Then why don't you come with me then you can tell me if she's a con," she said.

'She must be desperate,' he thought, absently, leaning on his arm looking at her.

'You could end her suffering with just a few simple words,' the Red Dragon Spirit murmured helpfully.

'Believe me, I want to but you know I can't, however, I can do this for her,' he replied, shaking his head.

"Why not? I find it fun to toy with these people then catch them in the act," Logan said willingly.

Logan just made an agreement sound in his mind then stood up. "Alright, we'll go." The other two stood up, Kimberly smiling happily as they headed for the door.

"I have to stop by my house to pick up my roller blades," Billy said when they were outside and Logan had tossed Kimberly his spare helmet.

"Ok, we'll meet you there!" Logan said as Billy jogged off. He slipped his helmet on as he climbed on his bike.

As the two drove off on his bike, Logan caught sight of Ashley watching them. He wondered why but shelved it for later as he sped off toward the edge of the city. He pulled up close to a single story building tucked behind a few trailer homes. As he turned off the ignition and put the kick stand down, he felt Kimberly climb off the bike.

"What a weird looking place," she commented as she slipped off the spare helmet.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he said, climbing off the bike to join her and taking his own helmet off.

After they left the helmets on the bike, the two began walking toward the building indicated in the ad when Goldar and a dozen or so putties appeared. At once the two of them dropped into fighting stances.

"Oh great, I wonder if Madam Swampy predicted this!" Kimberly demanded then kicked a putty behind her in the Z while Logan kicked another to the side.

"There is no need to visit a fortune teller now! I know what your future holds!" Goldar declared walking forward.

"Somehow I doubt that!" Kimberly barked, kicking another puttie.

"You'll be going with me Pink Ranger!" Goldar roared coming closer.

"Not if I can help it!" Logan barked and leapt at him.

He twisted in mid air and tried to kick Goldar in the chest. Goldar caught him by the ankle then before Logan could stop him, he was swung up in a big arch to slam down on the pavement. He was still for a moment then moaning tried to lift himself back up but couldn't manage it as he fell back with a groan, falling back to earth unconscious before he made contact with the ground.

'Logan wake up!'

'Five more minutes Narvock'

'You're needed Logan!'

'Go away!'

'ARISE!'

With a jerk his eyes snapped open and his head drew back and immediately regretted it as pain shot through his head. "Oh, somebody please get the number of that truck!" He moaned.

'About time block head!' Red Dragon snapped as Logan glanced around the cave they were in.

'Hey after taking a blow like I did what do you expect,' he snapped back realizing his wrists were chained to the wall above his head.

He looked down and finally took in Kimberly slumped across a gold framed throne. 'Great chains are too short for me to morph!'

'Logan even if they weren't you can't morph here in front of her! If she wakes up and sees you it'll jeopardize our mission! Or as you humans say 'we'll be in a pickle'' Red Dragon said.

'You don't have to remind me!' He snapped.

'Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the cave.'

'Oh don't you start with me,' Logan growled as Goldar, Squat, and Baboo appeared.

Logan's face hardened as Goldar looked him over then said, "well at least one of you humans have finally decided to WAKE UP!" Yelling the last part into Kimberly's ear.

She woke with a jerk and fell off the throne onto the ground. "Oh she's no fun, she fell over," Baboo said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Nice observation Sherlock," he muttered as she sprang to her feet.

"Were are we?" she demanded catching sight of Logan.

"You are in The Cave of Fantasy! You have been selected by Lord Zedd to become our new Queen!" Goldar declared and with a wave of his hand she was wearing a copy of Rita's dress and had her wand in hand.

"All remnants of your former life as a Power Ranger have been removed for safe keeping! Are you ready for your training?" Goldar demanded as Kimberly looked left and right.

Logan watched her pause for a second, a strange look appearing on her face for just a moment before she turned back to face Goldar. "Queen eh? These clothes are a rental! I deserve better!" She said in a strident haughty voice.

Then she whipped around to face Squat and Baboo. "What are you looking at?" She demanded in that same haughtily, strident voice.

"You swine!" She declared waving her hand as they shrank back groveling and for a split second she met Logan's eye and winked.

"Your instruction will now begin! Kneel to me as your master teacher!" Goldar demanded behind her.

She whirled back to face him and snarled, "Forget it! You should be kneeling to me!" To make her point, she took the wand in both hands and struck him over the head with it.

"And as for you two…" she said giving them Squat and Baboo an evil look before sitting down on the throne then stared at them for a long moment causing them to squirm in fear. "Oh you nut jobs! You're giving me A HEADACHE!" She screamed in a piercing voice.

The three of them clutched their ears at this. "Maybe this was a bad idea! It seems, for once my spell worked too well!" Goldar moaned as the three moved away, holding their ears.

"KIMBERLY! LOGAN!" Billy yelled as he and Trini darted into sight.

"About time! I thought you guys would never get here," Kimberly sighed in relief.

"We thought you were under a spell!" Trini said.

"It didn't work! Now hurry, grab my morpher and communicator!" Kimberly said pointing at a small pink netted sack hanging on the wall.

"You'll have to deal with me first!" Goldar roared charging forward.

"My pleasure!" Billy said leaping forward, twisting in the air to kick Goldar in the chest.

"Hey bucket head!" Logan yelled as Goldar made to charge again, fidgeting with his feet.

As Goldar whipped around to face him, he kicked out with his leg and the rock he had shifted onto it launched forward. With a ring, it struck Goldar in the arch between his legs. Goldar's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he dropped his sword then dropped to his knees, clutching himself.

"Come on let's go!" Billy said as he Kimberly and Trini turned to leave.

"HEY SOME OF US WOULD LIKE TO QUIT BEING A WALL ORNAMENT!" Logan shouted.

"Sorry about that!" Trini said drawing her blaster...aimed and fired.

With a series of sparks the chains broke apart and Logan's hands (though still connected by a chain on the manacles) came loose. With a low moan he darted over as Kimberly threw the wand on the ground saying, "you lost this one Monkey Brains!" before they darted away.

Outside the three came to a skidding stop, glancing back. "I can't believe you tricked Goldar!" Trini said tossing Kimberly the sack.

"I should be an actress," she replied.

"Never too late to start," Logan said then gave Billy and Trini a disgusted look.

"What am I? The next door neighbor? I can't believe you guys almost forgot me!" He snappe, aggrieved.

They looked at him, Billy giving a weak chuckle. "Sorry! Can we make it up to you?"

He looked at them for a moment then said, "give me a picture of Kimberly in the new threads and we'll call it even," jabbing a thumb at her.

"HEY!" Kimberly barked as their communicators went off.

"Alpha come in we read you!" Billy said quickly.

"Rangers! We have a new emergency! Lord Zedd's Mirror Maniac monster is in Angel Grove Park!" Alpha said through Billy's communicator.

"Did you get a hold of Jason yet?" Billy asked.

"Yes he and Zack are on their way to the park! Meet them there as soon as you can!"

Everyone looked at Kimberly as she took hold of her morpher. "IT'S MORPHING TIME! PTERODACTYL!" she called, morphing.

She turned to look at Logan. "Logan get in touch with your father we may need him!" she said then they teleported away.

"Well before you go do you mind," Logan said holding up his chained wrists.

In a flash, she drew her blaster and shot the chain and manacles, vaporizing them before teleporting out.

'She didn't need to tell us that we were needed' Red Dragon said as his morpher began to vibrate.

"And it's time for us to go to work!" Logan said detaching his Dragon Gem.

"DRAGON RIDERS! UNITE! HA!" He shouted, morphing then streaking away.

As he neared the other Rangers in the middle of a battle with putties and a Mirror Maniac he adjusted his course. He quickly was upon a group of putties that had cornered Trini...Jason fighting to get to her. Just before reaching them, Logan leapt up into the air, legs tucked close.

He came down double kicking the lead putty in the group in the back between the shoulders. Using the kick to launch himself back to hop back onto the shoulder of two others who looked up at him before he brought their heads together with a crunch. He hopped back again to grip another between his ankles and he flipped back launching the putty in a giant arch through the air.

He landed low to the ground, one leg extended behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the putty come down hard near Kimberly who held her ankle above her head before bringing it down on the putty. His gaze whipped back around at a sound and saw a putty drawing back a fist to strike him.

He whipped his legs forward and up knocking the fist aside before drawing them back. Launching himself up into the air striking the putty under the chin knocking its head from its shoulders. He came down landing on the Z if a putty he had knocked down a few seconds ago. As the putty exploded he leapt up flipping punching putties on either side of him.

He landed lightly as the two putties exploded he landed lightly then was hit from behind knocking him to the ground. He whipped around onto his back to see the head less putty standing over him with three others one lifting a boulder over its head to bring down on him.

"Any time guys!" He shouted.

Less than a second later, Jason and Trini were throwing kicks as they soared over him. Jason sailing right through the putty that he struck and Trini nailing one then twisting around still in the air to kick a second. Before the headless one could react, Logan rolled forward drawing his Dragon Ninja Sword and slashing upward as he leapt to his feet.

The three watched the putty take several steps back before it split into halves falling to either side. "Whoa," Jason muttered coming up to stand next to him.

"Should have stayed down," Logan said smugly.

"YOU BRAINLESS FOOLS YOU'RE LETTING THEM GET THE BETTER OF YOU!" The Mirror Maniac roared causing the to whip around to face it.

"Let's get back to work my friends!" Logan barked and they separated.

He darted toward Kimberly yelling, "DUCK!"

She ducked down as he leapt up throwing a kick yelling, "DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK!" his foot encased in fire nailed the putty in the center of the Z and incinerated it.

Behind him Kimberly blocked a punch and retaliated with a punch to the Z knocking the putty onto its back before stepping forward to throw a spin kick to another. After ducking under the kick the putty tried to hit her with a punch which she blocked and nailed with a punch of her own then back kicked one coming up behind her. As she flipped it onto its back, Logan leapt forward with a punch for one coming from the side.

They stood in a fighting stance side by side as two putties appeared on either side of a tree. "Shall we?" Logan asked.

"Let's!"

As the putties charged the two jumped up throwing spin kicks. The putties ducked under them then were launched back as Kimberly nailed her's with a round house and Logan nailed his after spinning all the way around and throwing a side kick still in the air. Both landed hard on the ground and after curling up to leap to their feet to see the putties explode.

As the fragments turned to dust, Logan looked at Kimberly. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Much," she said smiling.

They held each other's gaze for a second longer then sighing Logan held out his arms. "Will my arms do?"

She looked from his arms to his helmeted face. "Tempting but it wouldn't be the same," she said then darted away.

Logan watched her go his hands on his hips. 'For some reason I'm relieved she said no,' Logan thought

'Me too,' Red Dragon said and he darted at Jason and back into the fight.

As he and Jason dispatched the last two putties he and Jason caught sight of a Silver Orb descending toward the area where the Mirror Maniac was standing. A second later there was an explosion then Logan was craning his head back to look up at the thirty story tall monster.

The other Rangers crowded around them as Logan shrank back. "It's time we stopped messing around with this guy," Kimberly said.

"RIGHT! LET'S DO IT!" Jason yelled as they all shot fists into the air.

"MASTODON! LION! THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL! FIRE BIRD! THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS! UNICORN! THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER! GRIFFIN! THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS! RED DRAGON! THUNDER ZORD POWER!"

Logan whipped around and watched as the Zords came into sight and they leapt into them. 'I miss out on all the fun' he moped as they formed Thunder Megazord.

They faced off against Mirror Maniac then charged him as he threw an energy ball at them and when it didn't faze them he charged at them. In a flash they drew the power saber and slashed out three times. As Mirror Maniac stood shakily from the blows as they powered up the sword and slashed out with the final strike.

With a shower of sparks Mirror Maniac fell to the ground where he exploded. As Logan streaked over, Goldar appeared out of nowhere and was about to snatch Kimberly from the group when Billy pushed her out of the way. In a flash everyone had a blaster on Goldar who had snatched Billy instead and had his sword pressed to Billy's throat.

"DROP THE WEAPONS OR HE DIES!" Goldar shouted shifting to the side.

As he moved, everyone kept their weapons up as Goldar roared, "I SAID DROP THEM! I WILL KILL HIM!"

The other rangers beside Logan looked at each other. Then one by one they lowered their blasters and tossed them aside. All eyes turned on Logan the only one who still had a leveled weapon on the pair.

"DROP IT RED DRAGON! OR YOUR FRIEND IS DEAD!" Goldar roared again.

Logan tightened his grip then muttered, "Sorry Billy," before adjusting his aim and fired.

The shot hit Billy in the shoulder causing him to roll to the side out of harm's way. The next thing a dumbfounded Goldar knew he was bombarded by a rapid fire of blaster shots as Logan walked forward firing shot after shot, forcing him to take flight.

Logan watched him go then slowly holstered his blaster. 'Well that takes care of that," he said in satisfaction, then turned to the Rangers around Billy who was still on the ground.

With the exception of Billy who was nursing his shoulder. They were all stared at him accusingly. "What?" He demanded, crossing his arms across his chest belligerently.

"What? What? YOU SHOT HIM!" Kimberly yelled, stalking forward

He returned her gaze, moving his hands to his hips. "I did what I had to do! Besides he's alive isn't he!" he said pointing his hand toward Billy.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Jason bellowed stomping forward, jabbing a finger at him

"Speak for yourself," Logan heard Billy mutter under his breath.

When Jason reached him he shoved a finger into Logan's chest. "We are supposed to be on the same side! AND!... ALLIES!... DON'T!... SHOOT!…. EACH OTHER!" he yelled jabbing his finger into Logan's chest as he emphasized each word.

On the last word Logan locked up Jason's arm and had him on the ground in less than a second still holding his arm to the breaking point. Glancing behind him he saw others come at him and they were thrown back through the air with a spell. Slowly they started to get to their feet when he turned back to Jason.

"I did what I had to do! Goldar would have killed him any way and you know it!" Logan growled, released Jason then streaked away.

In the Command Center, Alpha stood shocked as he watched Logan shoot Billy over and over again. "He was right Zordon! Logan has turned on them!"

Zordon stared at the frozen image for a few seconds. "We shall see, Alpha. The means may not justify it but the intentions do, however we will watch him more closely from now on," he said.

"But what if he has turned?" Alpha demanded shuffling forward.

Zordon let out a great sigh. "Then we will destroy him," he said solemnly.

Logan streaked back to his bike and demorphed. With a jerk he picked up his helmet but froze and stared over at Madam Swampy's place.

'Oh what the hell, I need to clear my head anyway,' he thought jamming his helmet back on the bike and walked toward the entrance and went inside.

The interior had a mysterious look to it as he looked around, spying a doorway with a hanging curtain of beads in it. While he debated going through the doorway a misty kind of voice spoke from beyond it, "enter stranger so we may glimpse into the beyond together."

He hesitated a moment longer then stepped the curtain. Before him was a very small room. Sitting at a small round table with a crystal ball before her, sat a young woman dressed like a gypsy whose face was concealed in shadow. He blinked as he felt her eyes on him.

They looked at each other and she waved her hand at the seat in front of her. "Take a seat so we may stare into the unknown together,' she urged him.

He snorted and stood where he was. "So how does this work? You peer into the crystal ball or something like that and try to milk me for every penny?" He demanded eyeing her candidedly.

She gave a small chuckled, some dark curls coming into sight. "No, that is just for show," she said waving a hand at the ball. He couldn't help but chuckle at that as she added, "I do my best work by reading your palms. She again gestured him to sit as she held out her hands.

He sighed and shook his head before taking the seat across from her and giving her his hands. She took them with a light touch. She was silent for a moment as her hair dipped down, her gaze on his hands.

"You have a great destiny that stretches way back before recorded time," she finally murmured softly.

Logan resisted the urge to laugh, 'oh really I had no idea' he thought.

"….great battles rages around you, some to control your destiny others for your freedom," she continued.

'Here comes the drama,' he thought.

"… and yet I never met a one who was alive before he was even born," she said and he jerked his hands away eyes going wide.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The only movement was her lightly clasping her hands. "One who knows that the path you tread will soon split and a choice will lay before you. Chose wisely for only one will bring you true happiness and peace. Now go and remember my words," she said.

He blinked at her in surprise then rose from his seat and left. The moment he left, the woman vanished and the real Madam Swampy came in reapplying her makeup under her eyes unaware of her guest.

Later that night, still a little shaken from the fortune telling, Logan was sitting on Tommy's living room couch playing his guitar as Dana danced in front of him.

"There's a place you can go  
Where your heart is free  
There's a rhythm  
That's right for your soul

Take a breath, find your courage  
And make the leap  
Cause your feet always know where to go

And you dance and you dance in an endless flow  
In the grace of a perfect design  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
And the whole world will see when you shine  
You can shine  
Shine

There's a beauty already inside of you  
There's a difference that only you'll make  
Every place that you spin brings you somewhere new  
Finding hope every step that you take

And you dance and you dance in an endless flow  
In the grace of a perfect design  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
And the whole world will see when you shine  
You can shine  
Shine

Suddenly sparkling bright  
Making a magical light  
You will shine  
Sisters are there by your side  
Love will be your guide

And we dance and we dance in an endless flow  
In the grace of a perfect design  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
The whole world will see when we shine  
We will shine  
Shine

And we dance and we dance in an endless flow  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
We will shine

And we dance and we dance in an endless flow  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
Stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
We will shine we can shine  
And we dance and we dance in an endless flow," he sang and Dana ended her dance with a spin.

In a flash, she was on him pouting "another song! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

He gave a chuckle. "Dana, we've got a movie to watch and a pizza on the way, do we need another song? Besides my throat is getting sore," he said looking at her with a smile.

At this she leapt onto the couch and went to her knees, fingers interlaced. "PLEASE….." she begged giving him Bambi eyes.

He sighed looking at her. "Oh all right," he said with a laugh and she yelped with glee.

He was thinking of a song when the doorbell rang. "Ahh foiled by the Pizza Delivery," Logan said setting aside his guitar as Dana pouted.

"Ok, how about the song after the movie," he said getting the money Commander Mitchell left for the pizza.

"Promise?" She called out when he started down the hall to the door.

"Cross my heart,"

He was still smiling when he reached for the door handle the shadow of someone in the glass of the door window. "Sorry it took me so long…. Ashley?" Logan said stammering out the last part shocked to see her at the door.

She glared at him arms crossed. "So where is she?" She demanded and he blinked in surprise.

"Who?"

She jammed her hands on her hips. "Kimberly! You two timing jerk!" She snapped.

He blinked again in surprise, his head coming back slightly. "Two timing? She's at home as far as I… whoa, whoa, you got the wrong idea!" He said waving his hands in front of himself realizing what she was getting at.

She gave a laugh at this. "Oh yeah? Well I've got news for you, you sleazy…" she began, stabbing him in the chest angrily.

"Logan?"

Both turned to look at a young face peering at them from down the hall. "Is it the pizza...oh, hi, Ashley...I'm Dana," she said smiling shyly and waving.

"Hi… ah… Dana," Ashley said totally taken off guard as she waved shakily back.

"Dana, why don't you go back into the living room, I'll be there soon and we'll do another song ok?" Logan coaxed her.

She grinned happily. "Ok, will Ashley stay?" She asked.

"We'll see," he said and Dana disappeared.

When she was gone, Logan turned back to Ashley who had a puzzled look on her face. 'Ashley, I swear to you I Don't ththink of her that way and I didn't want to call off our date but..." he waved toward the living room helplessly.

She gave a chuckle and asked, "what's going on?'

He sighed, "Commander Mitchell, Tommy's father had a date tonight and needed a babysitter for Dana. Kimberly couldn't do it because she and Tommy had a hot date. I'm covering for her," he said explained.

Blushing in embarrassment, Ashley gave him a weak chuckle. "Ok… awkward, now if you excuse me, I have to go find a plastic surgeon."

He frowned. "Why?"

She had started to turn away so turned back and said, "so he could remove my foot from my mouth."

As she made a move to leave again, he reached out and took her by the upper arm lightly. "Wait you're here so why don't we make this our date?" He suggested smiling warmly.

She gave him a thoughtful look. "What are you guys doing?" She asked hesitantly.

He shrugged. "Well we were just singing some songs, we got a pizza on the way and we're going to watch a movie," he said.

"What movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast"

"Sounds…. Perfect," she said walking in. He smiled and closed the door behind her.

Soon Logan was back on the couch with his guitar, Dana was bouncing on her knees in excitement with Ashley sitting next to her.

"So what song did you choose?" She asked excitedly.

He smiled. "I think you're going to like this one," he said as he started strumming the cords.

"Here we are, far from home  
A little bit hungry and a little alone  
But it's alright  
Yeah, it's alright

'Cause in this room, there might be friends  
Can't see yet how the story ends  
But it's alright  
Yeah, it's alright

We can start anew

Can't go back; so we gotta go on  
We'll stick together, staying strong  
There's a diamond castle in my mind  
And someday soon  
We're gonna find it

Somehow things are looking up  
Feeling like we've changed our luck  
I can see life in a new light

Can't stay long (can't stay long)  
Passing through (passing through)  
Don't know where we're going to  
But it's alright  
'Cause we just might  
Find a way that's true (find a way that's true)

Can't go back; so we gotta go on (gotta go on…)  
We'll stick together, staying strong (staying strong…)  
There's a diamond castle in my mind  
And someday soon  
We're gonna find it

We're gonna find the perfect place for us to be  
And hear our melody set free  
Climb the highest mountain just to see

To see…

Can't go back; so we gotta go on (gotta go on…)  
We'll stick together, staying strong (staying strong…)  
There's a diamond castle in my mind (in my mind…)  
And someday soon  
We're gonna find it

Can't go back; so we gotta go on (gotta go on…)  
We'll stick together, staying strong  
There's a diamond castle in my mind (in my mind)  
And someday soon  
We're gonna find it

Someday soon…" he sang and they applauded as the door bell rang again.

The next few hour were taken up watching the movie, Dana insisting on dancing to the theme song and eating pizza. At the end of the movie, Logan had to catch and carry Dana upstairs to get ready for bed while she laughed and hung over his shoulder.

When she was finally in bed and he was tucking her in, he spotted a face down framed picture. "What's that?' He asked getting up to pick it up.

When he saw it was the one he had autographed for her, his heart sank. "Why did you take this down?"

She blinked up at him in surprise. "Didn't you hear? He shot the Blue Ranger today and my dad says that's not the mark of a hero," she said innocently.

His gaze lowered to the picture as he walked back to sit on the bed next to her. "Maybe he didn't have a choice," he muttered.

"That's what I said but Dad said there's always a choice."

His eyes closed. "Maybe it's the way he was trained to win by any means?" he suggested.

"Then he needs a new teacher."

His eyes slowly opened. "Maybe," he murmured then smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay, now come on...time to get to bed."

"Story!" She demanded crossing her arms.

He smiled shaking his head as he placed the picture on the night stand. "Ok, a short one," he agreed going to a book stand.

"No! I want to hear about the Diamond Castle!"

He looked around at her frowning. "The Diamond Castle?"

"The one you sang about!" She said sitting up on the bed.

He nodded coming back. "Ok, let me see…. The Diamond Castle…." He muttered thinking.

"Once long ago before time was recorded there were The Dragon Riders. Peace and Justice was their mission. Of all their strongholds none was more closely held in high regard or more sacred then The Diamond Castle.

The outer and inner walls of the castle were line with Dragon crystals that earned the right to be placed there. So that when the sun's rays caught it shine like a beacon for all to see for miles like the purest of diamond. To some it was a beacon of hope, to others dread throughout the golden age that the Riders brought about," he said and Dana looked at him with wide eyes.

"But if the Riders were so grand how come they died out?"

He sighed. "They became corrupt, fighting amongst themselves, some even thought themselves gods," he responded sadly.

She lowered her eyes. "Do you think they were gods?' She asked after a moment.

Slowly he shook his head. "No, but I do believe they were touched by whatever god there is," he said.

She nodded then asked, "I never heard of the Diamond castle before tonight where did you?"

He smiled. "My father told me about it, but you have heard of it before. Just about everyone in the world has heard of it only they know it as either El Dorado or Atlantis," he said and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Now come on, time to go to sleep," he said tucking her, leaving her after turning off the lights.

When he came down Ashley looked at him over the sofa. "You were lovely with her tonight," she said warmly as he sat down next to her.

"She's a good kid," he said easily.

"No, you have a real knack with kids," she insisted, leaning close against his chest.

He blinked in surprise at that observation, staring down at her. "Ashley, what are you thinking?" He asked suspiciously.

She gave him a secretive smile, "just the future."

"Hope not that far ahead!" He sputtered out and she laughed. "I can't believe you thought I was two-timing you!" He added defensively.

"Well you have been rather distant lately," she said, shrugging then moving closer.

"But with Kimberly! Tommy would kill ne!" He snorted.

"We'll then I'll have to beat him to it," she said coyly, so close to him that he could practically see his reflection in her eyes.

He tilted his head smiling a little. "What do you have in mind?" He asked and she kissed him.

He blinked. "Could you run that by me again?" He asked and her smile widened.

Their lips met again and the kiss deepened. His hand slid up to her cheek as the two slid back on the couch. Time had no meaning as they continued to kiss, arms wrapped around each other.

They froze, eyes rocketing open, when they heard the doorknob begin to turn. In a flash, they were sitting on different ends of the couch. A couple seconds later, Commander Mitchell came into the room.

"Logan I hope…oh, Miss Davison, I didn't know you would be here," he said looking at Ashley.

Logan climbed to his feet quickly. "She just ahh…." He started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thought it would be a good idea to surprise Logan but I didn't know he was babysitting until I saw Dana," she admitted ruefully, getting up as well.

Looking from one to the other Commander Mitchell only nodded. "I see, well Logan I believe I have a payment for you," he said indicating that Logan follow him

After giving Ashley a quick, nervous look, he followed the Commander to the kitchen. "I believe this is what I owe you," he said pulling out some bills from his wallet and placing them on the counter.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Logan said slipping the bills into his pocket then turning to leave.

"Logan, a moment please," Commander Mitchell said and Logan froze in mid step then turned back to him.

"Have a seat," he said waving his hand to one of the counter stools.

When they sat down, "sir, I swear to you she was just as much a surprise to me as she was to you," Logan blurted out.

Commander Mitchell raised his hand to quiet him. "Its ok, I believe you son, just answer this for me...did you two have a date planned for tonight?" Mitchell asked putting his elbow on the counter, his cheek in his hand.

"Uhm, yeah we did, but..." Logan said awkwardly.

"And you've had to cancel quite a few of them, eh? And because of that she came here thinking that you were two timing her?" The older man asked, a small smile playing about his lips.

Logan could only nod his head and swallow his nervousness.

Mitchell continued to smile as he rubbed his face. "You two didn't do anything while Dana was up did you?"

"Of course not, sir," Logan was quick to deny.

Mitchell nodded staring at Logan a second more before saying, "I believe you, Logan but take some advice from an old seadog that's been in the same hot water as you a time or to. Next time just give the girl the full reason for cancelling a date...saves tons of grief in the long road. Now, that young lady needs a ride home and you're it," he said giving Logan a pat on the shoulder.

Logan sighed and stood up to leave then paused at the door. "Just how hot was the water?" He dared to ask..

"Boiling," Commander Mitchell answered behind him, amusement lacing his voice.

Logan let out a puff of air as he walked through the door, 'don't I know it' he thought.

After he dropped off Ashley, Logan was back at the Warehouse trying to get to sleep but his mind raced.

'What's on your mind my brother?' Red Dragon asked.

'Did we do the right thing today? By shooting Billy?' Logan asked.

'He's alive'

'Yeah but is Jason right?'

'We both know that Goldar wouldn't have let Billy go,'

'But did I go about it the wrong way?'

'Maybe, maybe not, but remember if you had dropped your weapon Billy may not be alive now. Goldar would have struck him down without a second thought. Maybe there could have been another way but what you did was done with the best of intentions'

Logan rolled onto his side. 'I can't help but feel… maybe… maybe…,' he said trying to put his feelings into words.

'I know, I know,'

**PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE SO PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY LIKE TO HEAR FROM ALL WHO READ MY WORK**


	19. Chapter 18 Holding Out For

After school, Logan drove to the youth center, parked his bike out front and turned off the engine. He sat and watched as several people dressed in business suits came out the front door and walked to their cars then drove out of the parking lot. Puzzled, he got off his bike, stowed his helmet then walked inside the center.

He found Ernie behind the counter studying some official looking papers, looking up when Logan strolled in.

"You selling out, Ernie?" He asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder as he walked up, slipping off his leather jacket, revealing a black button up shirt with rolled up sleaves. It topped a pair of black jeans.

Ernie laughed, shaking his head. "Quite the opposite, dude! Because of you, my business has practically tripled so.…" here he moved the paper so Logan could see them. "…I'm able to do a few add ons," he said.

Surprised, Logan blinked at him then stared down at the plans. A pleased expression crossed his face as he muttered, "hmm...I see you're adding an outside bar with seating to the river and a stage, not a bad idea."

Ernie smiled at this. "Well I'm glad you approve... my investors certainly do and before you set up for today, I'd like to discuss something with you in my office," he said, motioning for Logan to follow him.

An angry exclamation burst out a few minutes later from inside the office...…

"No, no, no, no, and again no!" Logan growled adamantly, resting his hands on Ernie's desk and leaning into the man's face.

"Oh come on Logan! It is a holiday after all," Ernie cajoled him.

"No it's not," Logan said, sighing in annoyance.

"It is where I come from," Ernie said sincerely.

"Of coarse it is! He practically put you guys back on the map," Logan snapped angrily.

"Well, either way you don't have a choice because it's in your contract," Ernie said simply, pulling something from his desk drawer.

Logan snatched the contract from Ernie. "It does not…" he started to deny angrily then froze, bringing the paper closer so he could squint at the bottom lines.

Growling Logan jerked his head up and glared at Ernie. "That's not fair! You know darn well you'd need a magnifying glass to read that!" He snapped pointing at the miniature lines of print.

Ernie just shrugged and spread his hands, "Oh come on Logan, its standard on these things. Look, if you do it, I'll pay you double for the week."

Logan blinked at the offer then said, "make it triple and you've got a deal, but I am not wearing that!" He pointed to the poster on Ernie's wall.

Ernie just smiled and said nothing. In a huff, Logan left the office.

Some time later, Logan was looking over some song lyrics as he sat at the bar, when people started coming in including Billy and Trini. They waved when they spotted him and he waved back as they made for him.

"Hey Logan, I thought you rehearsed today's stuff last night?" Trini asked pointing to the papers in his hands.

He shrugged. "I did, but Ernie made a few requests for this week," he muttered and continued to read the lyrics over again as Billy and Trini placed their orders.

"What kind of request?" Billy asked.

He smiled at him. "You'll find out soon enough," he said as Richie laid their orders in front of them.

Just then Bulk and Scull came in, one dressed like he was going for a safari, the other the Civil War and made for the counter.

"Hey, where are our sandwiches?" Bulk barked.

"Yeah, we don't have all day!" Skull snarled, snapping his fingers.

Logan, Billy, and Trini gave each other a look then stared at the two.

Trini leaned closer to them and asked, "excuse me, but does that account for your rudeness?"

Bulk gave her a disgusted look and shoved his face in hers. "For your information, we happen to be on a Top Secret mission to find The Power Rangers...something you dweebs would never comprehend," he said rudely.

"Yeah! Hey Bulk what does 'comprehend' means?" Skull asked.

Logan and the others chuckled. "Well, at least we dwebs understand one thing..." Logan said looking back at the lyrics in his hand.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Bulk demanded.

Logan gave them a derisive look and said casually, "...the meaning of the phrase 'Top Secret.'"

"...and I believe the meaning of the word 'comprehend' means to understand," Billy added, making the others laugh as Richie got Bulk and Skull their sandwiches.

Just then, Ernie arrived with their drinks and after saying a few words to the others, he looked at Logan. "You ready?" He asked.

Logan sighed in annoyance as he took his attention off the lyrics. "Ernie, you've got to give me a little more time here. After all, you did kinda throw me a curve ball," he growled.

Smiling Ernie shrugged, saying, "sorry for that but you're still on in five minutes and don't forget these." He set down a pair of old style, square plastic sunglasses on the counter and left.

Frozen in place, Logan stared at the sunglasses then picked them up. "Wow! Five minutes. Not what I'm used to," he muttered then slipped the sunglasses on.

He turned to the others and asked, "So, how do I look?"

"I think you look fine," a sultry voice said from behind him.

Logan turned, smiling at Ashley who stepped around him and sat on his lap, giving him a peck on the lips. "My little Johnny Cash," she murmured, smiling.

"And you're my Ring of Fire," he said softly. She smiled and he slipped off his shades.

"Well I'm on. I just hope I don't disappoint Ernie. He idealizes this guy," he said with a lopsided smile as he got up and headed toward the stage, singing under his breath. He stepped onto the stage, his back to the mike, picked up his guitar and slipped the strap over his head then pushed the guitar behind him.

After taking a couple deep breaths, he rolled his neck around to relax his shoulders before turning around and switching on the mike. "Hi out there! How's everyone been doing today?" He called to his audience who turned their attention toward him, some giving high signs that indicated they were doing fine.

"Aw come on people! You're not convincing me much here! I repeat, 'how's everyone doing today?'" He called in a louder voice. More people actually shouted back but not everyone. "Sorry! I still didn't quite hear you!" He said coaxingly, cupping his ear to indicate he wanted more input. More people joined in but he wasn't satisfied. "I don't believe you!" The crowd finally shouted together answering his question.

He clapped his hands in appreciation. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He complimented them, a few people laughed

"Now that I have you're attention. I want to tell you this week we're doing dedications to..." He began before a voice interrupted from the crowd.

"The Power Rangers!"

"Rangers Rule!" Others shouted.

Logan held up his hands for quiet. "Sorry...but no... I'm talking about a true renaissance man...a man who changed the face of American music forever. So let's have some shout outs for that king of cool...the man who put the rock in rock in Rock'n Roll... the man with the elastic hips," he built them up before spinning around, slipping the sunglasses on then spinning back around, he pointed at the crowd, taking a signature stance.

"Thank you...thank you very much," he said in his best Elvis voice.

People just stared at him, only a couple clapped with Ernie clapping the loudest as Logan swung the guitar forward and said, "let's start this shindig with an old favorite of the King's. Strumming the guitar, he launched into a familiar song.

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

Well they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Yeah they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

Well they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Yeah they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

Well they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Ya know they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine

You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
You ain't no friend of mine"

While Logan was singing, he did a little Elvis style dancing. People had finally warmed up and were cheering at his antics as he slipped the mike from its perch and belted out another song.

"You can shake an apple off an apple tree  
Shake-a, shake- suger,  
But you'll never shake me  
Uh-uh-uh  
No-sir-ee, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue,  
Stick because I'm  
Stuck on you

Gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair  
Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear  
Uh-uh-uh,  
Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you

Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall  
Ain't gonna do you no good at all  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts  
A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart  
Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you."

Logan sang and danced while pointing at Ashley who blushed at all the attention.

Just then Kimberly skipped into the youth center, approaching the group as Trini said to Ashely, "it must be great to have all those love songs sung to you."

"Yeah, my man spoils me," Ashely replied with her best southern bell voice.

Kimberly waved Logan down when she got close enough to attract his attention just as he finished his set.

He nodded, returned the mike and took off his guitar as he left the stage to the cheers of the crowd.

When he reached her side, she demanded, "where are the other guys?"

"Down at the park playing football with Curtis and a few others...why?" Billy said as Logan sat down behind Ashley and put his arms around her.

"You do a good liking of The King," she said warmly.

"Thanks and it's just my luck to work for a man who lived in both Memphis and Hawaii," he sighed back.

Kimberly skipped around them waving a letter in her hand. "I just got some great news! I just got a letter from Tommy saying he's coming home at the end if the week," she declared smiling, taking a seat next to Trini.

"Hey, that's great!" Billy said, pleased.

"Thank god! It's getting a little boring around here without him," Logan said, relieved.

"Boring?" Ashley snapped, miffed at him..

"Ahh, I didn't mean you babe," he hurriedly said.

"Well this calls for a surprise party!" Trini cheered.

"My thoughts exactly. Come on let's get the others," Kimberly said smiling and the group got up to leave.

"Ernie I'll be back in a little while!" Logan called out to him

"Ok! When you get back, I'll have the bakery on the line for you guys!" Ernie said as they turned away and headed for the front door.

When they got to the park they were in time to see Curtis catch a touchdown and Jason brandishing his fist in triumph.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! TOMMY'S COMING HOME!" Kimberly yelled when they were in earshot.

"YEAH!" Zack yelled throwing his arms up.

"That's great! When?" Jason barked, a giant smile on his face.

"The end of the week!"

"Were going to throw a surprise party!"

"Oh yeah! I'm in the mood for a party! It's been way to quiet around here!"

"Your telling me Zack..." Logan started to say when he spotted something, "hey, isn't that Bulk and Skull?" He said pointing to a distant hill. Everyone looked.

"Must be on their secret mission to find The Power Rangers," Trini snorted.

"I wonder if that telescope is going to do them any good?" Logan asked, sharing a glance with Trini. They stifled a chuckle then Logan froze when he saw caught sight of something streaking across the sky heading for the hill.

A small explosion sounded as the object vanished on the other side of the hill sending everyone gaze toward it.

"Man, are they dynamiting up there?" Curtis asked.

"Not that I know of," Zack answered.

"Guys keep playing, we'll be right back!" Jason said, as he, Billy, and Logan darted off in the direction of the explosion.

The three quickly came to a small crater in the ground. "What do you think Billy?" Jason asked as Billy leaned closer to examine it.

After laying his hand down on the outer rim he drew it back waving it to cool it down. "I'd say something hot was here not too long ago," he said, wincing.

"If it landed here, where is it now?" Jason wondered aloud, looking around.

"That's a good question," Logan commented, bending down on one knee for a second before standing up and giving Jason a brief look. Jason only glared at him then turned his back on them and left.

Sighing Logan shook his head and looked back at Billy. "He still giving me the cold shoulder?" He asked unhappily. Billy sighed and put a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Afraid so."

"Why is he giving me the cold shoulder? I didn't shot you and you're still alive." He demanded, irritated.

Billy shrugged and said, "you're his son, he thinks the apple didn't fall to far from the tree."

"Judge, jury, and executioner. What are your feelings toward it?" Logan asked turning to face Billy, hands on hips.

Billy was silent for a moment. "Well I'm happy to be alive, of course, however being shot wasn't fun," he said slowly then walked around Logan and went back down the hill.

"Salt on the wound," he muttered angrily, walking down the hill after them.

Back at the youth center, a little later, Logan did a few more numbers then changed clothes so he could work out. At the moment, he was in a full split, his ankles resting on two benches. His breathing came evenly as he made signs with his hands trying to clear his mind. Sighing he opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before slipping back onto his feet.

A short while later he was moving fluidly through a serious of movements as he slowly practiced on the mat trying to settle his mind. He slowly came to a stop and opened his eyes just as slowly.

"What is it Trini?" He asked, sensing her behind him. Turning his head he eyed her questioningly.

She bit her lip as she walked toward him. "Billy spoke to us."

He gave a bitter smile as he picked up his bottle of water from the bench nearby. "Guess a guy can't keep his own problems to himself around here."

Trini didn't respond to that, keeping silent for a moment before asking him a totally unrelated question, trying to ease the tension. "Was that the Northern Dragon style?" She asked.

"...and Tiger," he answered mildly.

"That's an interesting combination, but I thought you learned Ninjutsu?"

He smiled wanly. "I did three different styles."

"Exactly how many do you know?" She asked, curious.

"Ten, not including weapons."

She was silent again as he cooled down. Then asked, "what was it like being raised by him?"

He blinked, rubbing his face then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hard, very hard," he admitted.

"Because of who he is?"

He slowly looked up at her, eyes hooded. "Because he demanded perfection," he said flatly, standing and walking away.

A couple days later at the youth center...

"We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby

Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say?

We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds

So, if an old friend I know  
Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes?

Here we go again  
Asking where I've been  
You can't see these tears are real  
I'm crying

We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And be can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds

Oh let our love survive  
Or dry the tears from your eyes  
Let's don't let a good thing die

When honey, you know  
I've never lied to you  
Mmm yeah, yeah"

Logan sang the last note then flipped off the stage and danced his way to Ashley who was leaning against the bar smiling at him.

"You really are a fool you know," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, so you have a cure?"

"I might," she purred, standing then leaning forward to kiss him.

Before she could reach him, he reached out to her, caught her by the waist and dipped her, kissing her hard, while people around them clapped and emitted wolf whistles. As he brought her upright again, his morpher began to vibrate.

"Ernie, I need to take a break, ok?" He called out but didn't wait for an answer as he darted outside. Ducking around the corner of the building, he leaped on his bike, tugged his helmet on, started the engine then tore down the street.

"Red Dragon, put it on the screen," he ordered just as the sirens went off and an image of Thundermegazord appeared on his helmet screen.

As he raced down the street causing people to dive for any available cover. As he watched his screen, he saw not one but three monsters shoot lightning bolts at Thundermegazord, taking it down in a shower of sparks. Logan turned down an alley still driving at break neck speed, detaching his Dragon Gem then morphing. A second later, he roared into the sky.

He quickly came to the site and was in time to see the monsters become one then shrink in size. As the monster advanced, he put his bike into a roll and was about to open fire with his lasers when from higher up, a laser nailed his Dragon Rider Cycle. He struggled to keep control and came down hard between the monster and the rangers. He swiftly rolled away from the crash and was on his feet in time to see Goldar soar down to tackle him.

"Puny!... Waste of air!" Goldar snarled and threw Logan against a boulder chest first.

"Junk yard reject!" Logan yelled, picking up the boulder and hurling it at Goldar, catching him full in the chest and knocking him back before he could attack again.

"Sentinel!" Goldar roared. The monster came and stood by Goldar, waiting.

Logan cursed as the Sentinel's assistants appeared in a flash of light then charged forward. Gritting his teeth, he charge to meet them halfway.

"What are you doing here!" Jason demanded as Logan grabbed the first assistant around the midsection bringing it to the ground.

"Helping!" Logan barked back as the monster tried to kick him. Catching it by the foot, punching it down on the side of the knee joint then jumping up to drive his knee into the monster's face.

"We don't need your help!" Jason shouted.

Logan turned to grab another monster by the face then spun around to drive his fist into its back then putting it into a one arm head lock from behind.

"Didn't look that way to me! Now get your team out of here! I'll hold them off!" Logan ground out as he kicked the one behind him back down to the ground and swung the one he held in his grasp left and right as it threw thunder bolts.

"If you think I'm just going to…" Jason started to yell, Logan lifted the assistant straight up and kicked it in the face. He rounded on Jason.

"We don't have time for this now, Jason! No offence but they're too strong for your team, especially now when you're one ranger short of a Power Blaster!" He snarled angrily.

When Jason tried to step forward to continue the argument, Kimberly was there grabbing him by the shoulder. Snarling with fury, he turned toward her but she cut him off before he could voice his anger.

"He's right! We've got to regroup!" Jason scowled at her but looked at Logan for a moment then back at her then nodded tightly in agreement before the rangers all teleported away.

Logan sighed in relief then turned in time to see Goldar and the Sentinel charge him. Summoning The Dragon Sword, he lunged and slashed up at Goldar's face but the Sentinel leaping up to nail him in the side of the head, sending him spinning. One of the assistants grabbed him by his head then before Logan could hit him with an elbow to the face, a spinning the assistant sent her sword slashing into his side.

Ignoring the pain, he tried to counter the other assistant locking up his other arm but was nailed on his other side with lightning strikes. Yelling in pain, Logan managed to slash at him with his sword then spun around, knocking the other assistant off him before trying to attack Goldar. But he was too slow and was grabbed from behind, lifted up and thrown over Goldar's shoulder landing hard...face first on the ground.

Moaning, he started to get up and was in time to see Goldar's foot plow into the side of his face cracking his helmet and sending him wheeling to the ground again. Despite his spinning senses and the pain, Logan still tried to get to his feet only to have Goldar nail him with laser fire, after receiving an elbow to the face. He got a quick glimpse of the Sentinel and her assistants connecting their weapons and sending a powerful lightning bolt straight at his chest, launching him off his feet and sending him tumbling twenty feet through the air to come to a skidding, skipping, rolling stop face first forty feet away with his sword coming to rest right beside him, barely missing his body.

As he lay groaning on the ground, a new monitor appeared on his helmet visor that was dropping at a steady rate. 'Logan the power reserves are getting low!' Red Dragon barked in his mind.

'Ya think,' he thought back, unable to move, he cocked his head backward and saw to his horror, Goldar slowly approach his supine body, brandishing his sword.

"I am going to enjoy this," Goldar said maliciously as he got closer.

Desperately, Logan twisted back around and stretched his arm toward his sword.

"So ends the mighty Red Dragon Ranger!" Goldar declared, raising his sword to drive it through Logan.

As he continued to try and grab his sword, his thoughts were on how this was the first time in his ranger life that he felt stark fear for his life.

**PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW**


	20. Chapter 19 White Tiger's Roar

In desperation, Logan concentrated hard on the sword making it wobble and slow as it hurtled toward him. Behind him, Goldar shouted just as Logan managed to finally snatch the sword out of the air and grip it in his hand. He knew he had only seconds to turn around but he thought it was already too late and he'd be skewered by Goldar.

Knowing this, he still turned, holding his sword out and Goldar was right there, the tip of his sword touching Logan's chest shield where his heart was when laser fire lashed out from somewhere and slammed into him. Goldar fell backward under the barrage of fire.

Sighing in relief, Logan rolled out of the way and laid still, closing his eyes and catching his breath. When he opened them again, he was in time to see a Ranger in white armor, with black and gold stripes on his or her's gloves and boots leapt over him, high in the air, holding a saber with a tiger-head pommel that they waved back and forth threateningly. Over the person's chest they wore a shield that was mainly black with gold strips deviding it and shoulder plates.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The ranger roared, forcing Goldar to rejoin Sentinel.

As Logan rolled onto his chest and slowly pushed himself upward to his feet, he felt a hand on his upper arm, helping him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Tommy," Logan said quietly, getting his feet under him and letting the sword hang limply at his side.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else has such great timing and looks incredible in white." He eyed the gold and black striped white helmet. "Being a white tiger suits you, but Zordon so stole that from me," he accused mockingly, jabbing his finger on others shield right on the large coin in the center.

A roar from behind made them whirl around. "So! The prodigal Ranger returns!" Goldar shouted.

"We both know I don't have to be a Ranger to kick your gold plated butt," Tommy jeered back, shifting his sword's position.

Logan hissed closed to Tommy, "what's the plan? Are the others coming or are we on our own?" He took a couple of steps away from Tommy, keeping his eye on the power meter and shifting his sword, readying to fight again.

"Rita's back, Bulk and Skull have her dumpster, the others are handling it."

"Rita! Why am I not surprised! So, how do you want to handle this? Two against one?"

"Sure you're up for it?"

"Hey, have I ever not been? The real question is...who will get Goldar's butt first...now let's roar, White Tiger!"

The two of them charged forward. Tommy charged ahead, weaving Saba left and right as a Sentinel and one of her assistants charged him. An assistant closed in and swung his sword at Tommy, the White Tiger dropped to his knees and slid under the sword then leaped to his feet and whipped around, raising Saba, firing laser from the tiger eyes on the pommel.

The assistant fell back under the laser fire as Tommy spun around and parried a blow from The Sentinel. Going with the momentum, Tommy nailed her first with a spin kick then a slash from Saba. Leaping up he nailed her again with a couple of kicks and slashed her again with a downward stroke across the face.

Back on his feet, he dropped down and swept her legs out from under her. As he stood tall again he turned in time to be slashed across his chest shield by the assistant. The blow sent him spinning and landing in a crouch with one hand on the ground and one leg stretched out behind him.

"You know a little warning would be nice Saba," he growled, annoyed.

"So would not being so dizzy," Saba replied as the Sentinel and her Assistant regrouped.

As the two charged him, he stepped back brandishing Saba. "Saba! Full power now!" The blade started to glow white.

Waving Saba around a couple more times, he shouted, "Saba Saber! White Tiger Slash!" Spinning, he slashed out and a wave of white energy launched out. The energy wave hit the enemy full on the chest. He whirled away as they exploded behind him.

Logan charged Goldar while the other Assistant leapt forward to tackle him full on the chest. His sword flew from his hand as the two rolled on the ground until Logan was able to get a hold of the assistant and spinning hurrled him in to Goldar. Rolling he took cover behind a tree after they got to their feet and fired lasers at him. His sword shot into his hand as the Assistant came around and threw a punch which he blocked then locked the arm that was about to slash down on him.

Taking a step forward, he put it in a head lock. Drawing the head back, he exposed the throat and drove his sword all the way through to the hilt, then twisting it as he turned away from the Assistant. Turning, he ended up facing Goldar who scowled down at the head that had rolled to his feet as the Assistant's body fell to the ground behind Logan.

Logan strode forward as the body of the assistant exploded into ash behind him. Halting a few paces from Goldar, he dropped into a fighting stance and waited. They stared at each other for several tense seconds before Goldar decided to turn tail and fly away. Logan watched as his enemy vanished from view before dropping to one knee, his sword tip planted in the ground beside him as he tried to regain his breath and strength.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder some moments later and he looked up to see who it was. Tommy was standing there but his attention was on where the assistant's head still lay before returning his attention to Logan.

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Are you sure?" Logan, his gaze flicking to the head meaningfully and back again.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I'm not proud of what I had to do but it was necessary."

They were interrupted by the arrival of an orb dropping from the sky. Shielding themselves, the orb exploded when it hit the ground and when they could see again, three Sentinels had appeared and grew before their eyes, to thirty stories tall.

Staring in dismay, they traded concerned looks. Logan finally said, "guess its time for you to go to work."

Tommy nodded and raised Saba. "Activate the Tigerzord!" Saba called out.

"Tigerzord Power Up!" Tommy called and a deafening roar sounded.

Logan turned and Tigerzord charged toward them. "Yeah it works! Alright!" Tommy yelled, jumping up and down but suddenly the Tigerzoid stumbled and landed hard. The impact caused a ripple effect in the ground which threw the both of them off their feet.

Logan rolled onto his chest while Tommy got to his feet and shouted, "Hey! I thought you knew what you're doing!".

"I do," Saba snarled, annoyed.

"Oh yeah? You sure could have fooled me!" Tommy snarked back then leapt onto the Tigerzord.

"Lovers quarrel," Logan mumbled to himself as he got to his feet and ran for the Dragon Rider Cycle.

'What do you expect? It is the first time he's had a partner," Red Dragon Spirit told Logan as his rider climbed on and took the handles, revved the engine then twisted it around before roaring into the air.

Logan shook his head as Tigerzord charged forward and after the Sentinel fired its lasers at him, he leapt inside.

'Logan we can't remain in the air too long... the Cycle needs repairs!' Red Dragon warned.

'Yeah I know, so this has to be fast!' Logan responded as he watched Tigerzord issue a roar that caused the Sentinel and her Assistants to cover their ears.

Then he watched in amazement as Tigerzord converted to Warrior Mode and charged the Sentinel. He watched them exchange a few blows before Sentinel and her Assistants nailed the Tigerzord Warrior Mode in the chest, launching it backward, hard and forcing it back to Tiger mode.

'We've got to help him!' Logan barked.

'We can't,' Red Dragon said forcefully.

'We can't just do nothing!' Logan shouted, frustrated..

'LOGAN!' Red Dragon bellowed. Logan flinched at the force of the mental shout.

After a second of silence. 'There's nothing we can do. Our power level is too low. We need to preserve what we have. And Tommy doesn't need us now...behold!' Red Dragon said making n Logan whip around in time to see Jason's Zord transform.

He watched as it jumped onto Tigerzord's back, holding its staff like a lance. Like a medieval knight on horseback they rode down the Sentinel and her Assistants, knocking each one aside. Then Logan watched as Tigerzord converted back to Warrior mode.

Hearing a cry, Logan turned and saw the other Zords come into view. 'We are no longer needed here so we must go.' Red Dragon said.

'Oh come on, I gotta see this,' Logan insisted, watching the fight avidly.

'I'll never understand the human desire to see conflict.'

Logan watched in fascination as the other Zords combined with Tigerzord forming into Mega Tigerzord. Observing in fascination, he saw it walk forward deflecting hit after hit from Sentinel and her Assistants. Then the Assistants leapt at it and were launched back from two mighty blows causing them to crash into Sentinel.

Then Mega Tigerzord launched Firebird Zord encased in energy fired from Tigerzord's mouth at the three monsters. Like a bullet, a flaming Firebird Zord went through all three of them then returned to Mega Tigerzord's wrist. As it turned its back to them, all three monsters fell to the ground and exploded.

'Now can we go?' Red Dragon asked, bored.

'Not quite we still got one thing to do,' Logan said then turned the Dragon Rider Cycle toward the ground.

Landing, he tore down the street as the wings on his bike returned to their original position. He soon arrived at Skull's stepfather's shop and after parking the bike, looked around while waving his hand over the wall nearby and noting he could see through the wall where his hand was. The other Rangers walked to his side where Rita's dumpster was.

"Afraid so," he heard Tommy say from nearby.

"We're like, your worst nightmare," Kimberly added standing behind him.

Suddenly, Logan saw a miniature of Rita trying to make a break around the dumpster. He phased his arm through the wall and slammed his hand down in front of Rita. She froze then slowly looked up at him.

"Hi Rita, remember me?"

"You!" she screeched. While she was staring at Logan, Zack reached from behind and snatched her in his hand.

"Nightty, night Rita," Zack snickered.

"No! Let me go you Power Geeks!" She shrieked, but Zack ignored her screams and stuffed her back into the dumpster and slammed the lid down.

"That's it huh?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she's gone." Tommy grunted, satisfied.

"Ah, too bad. She would have made a really cool lawn ornament," Logan said, smirking. No longer needed, he turned to leave.

"Wait..."

Logan paused and looked over his shoulder at Tommy.

"You, Jason, and me need to talk," Tommy said, seriously.

Logan sighed, "Fine I'll meet you guys tonight."

"No...now!" Tommy insisted, firmly.

"In front of Bulk and Skull?" Jason asked, concerned.

Tommy then said, irritably. "Fine, come with me! Then he teleported away.

Jason and Logan glanced at each other before Jason teleported and Logan phased through the wall.

Left alone, the others looked a bit put out.

"You guys feel as if we're missing something here?" Kimberly asked, confused and frustrated. The others could only shrug.

Logan arrived out of sight of the main Command Center chamber. Hiding behind some rocks, he pressed the cylinder Zordon had given him. Immediately, he felt the changes pour over him for several seconds then stop.

He now disquised as he was before tied his now long white hair that he pulled in a pony then summoned a portal and stepped through to the Command Center chamber.

His arrival was immediately noticed by Tommy, Jason, Zordon, and Alpha who turned to look at him.

"Well at least you did show up," Jason drawled, straightening up from the console he had been leaning against.

"I said I would be," Logan said, stepping forward and he and Tommy met part way and the two grasped hands.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked concerned.

Logan nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, and I gotta say, it was nice that you saved my life for a change," he said and Tommy chuckled.

"At least he didn't have shoot anybody doing it?" Jason asked sarcastically.

Logan's face hardened and he stepped forward.

"That's enough!" Tommy barked stepping between them.

"For your information, I saved Billy's life!" Logan defended himself, heatedly.

"Saved him!" Jason's voice soared upward in anger, stepping even closer, the two almost sandwiched Tommy.

"If I hadn't done what I did…" Logan started but was interrupted as Tommy shoved him and Jason back.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" He roared, holding his arms up to keep the two apart.

Slowly Tommy looked from one to the other. "What's done is done, and we must stop this pointless fighting amongst ourselves. We are all on the same side in this fight. Zedd would love this descension...its what he lives for. So knock it off. This matter is to be dropped now. If we are to be strong enough to defeat our enemies, then we must stand united or not at all! Which will it be?" He demanded, giving each person a hard stare.

Everyone stared at each other then back to Tommy. Heads slowly nodded.

Satisfied, Tommy eyed Logan and Jason sternly. "What I want to see now is the two of you shaking hands and parting once more as friends."

Logan lowered his eyes a moment before raising them to look at Jason. For a few seconds the two stared then Logan slowly stepped forward and offered his hand. Jason looked at it then back at him.

"We came as enemies let us part as brothers again," Logan said, firmly.

Jason blinked then glanced at Tommy before turning back to Logan then slowly reached out and grasped Logan's hand. "Alright, but if you shoot any one of us again, you're finished," Jason warned as they still grasped hands.

Logan held his gaze then slowly nodded. "You have my word of honor," he promised.

a short time later Logan and Tommy stood side by side looking out at the dusty landscape. "Are you sure you're ok man, you seemed a little out of it?" Tommy asked.

Smiling Logan looked at him behind sunglasses. "for the twentieth time, I'm fine just a little tired," Logan said looking back at the landscape.

"I hope so, because I'm starting to think, maybe i should give you a lesson," Tommy said looking away.

Logan looked back at him and Tommy turned to return his gaze. Less than a second later the two were doubled up in roaring laughter. When they could control them selves Logan patted him on the back smiling.

"I don't think its come to that yet," Ligan said then turned to see Jason comming up.

The two shared a look then a breif nod. "I'd better go. See you around guys," Logan said then turned and streaked away.

The Youth Center….

"I cannot believe you are making me wear this," Logan moaned staring at his image in the mirror.

Staring back at him was a replica of Elvis wearing white jumpsuit with the bedazzled eagle. "I look like I'm going skydiving," he muttered, giving Ernie, who was holding a black wig, a disgusted look.

"Well it was in style back then," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Only to the rich," Logan snapped.

"Oh come on Logan it'll be fun. Besides it's the least you could do for Tommy's coming back party," Ernie said smiling and offering the wig.

With a heavy frown, Logan just scowled at him and ignored the wig.

"Besides I'm still paying you triple this week," Ernie said, still extending the wig at him.

With a grumbling moan, Logan snatched the wig and slowly placed it on his head. Some minutes later, he was on stage singing, 'Devil in Disguise' as Tommy sat with his family and the others. When he was finished the crowd cheered and he struck a pose.

"Why thank you, thank you very much, now I'm going to take a little break here. I got some reminiscing to do," he said then hopped off the stage and joined the others.

"I got to say Logan, you do a pretty good imitation of the King," Commander Mitchell complimented him.

"Thank you, Thank you very much," Dana declared doing the signature hand movements and everyone laughed.

"Yeah man and I gotta say you look good in a white jumpsuit too," Tommy smirked.

After sipping his juice Logan gave Tommy a playful punch on the shoulder. "Look who's talking," he said indicating Tommy's immaculate white clothes.

They shared a smile and Tommy looked around. "Man you guys are the best," he said.

"Well I think your surprise was better than our surprise," Jason said.

"Well a toast my friends, to returning friends, and brotherhood," Logan said raising his cup.

"Here, here" Trini agreed and they all touched cups.

Just then Richie came up holding a trophy. "Hey guys," he said.

"Did you win that trophy?" Trini asked.

"Yeah, in the Karate tournament this afternoon."

"Wow, congratulations man!" Tommy smiled at him.

"Yeah, that's really great," Kimberly praised.

"Way to go, Richie," Billy agreed.

"Hey, how about a demonstration?" Tommy asked and Captain Mitchell nodded.

After putting down the trophy Richie got into a stance then spun around and kicked the cake Ernie was bringing over, right out of his hands. They watched open mouthed as it soared through the air and collided with Bulk and Skull as they came through the door. The group laughed as the two looked at each other after Bulk shook like a dog then turned and left.

"Well nice to know some thing's never change," Tommy chortled.

"Aw! I wanted cake," Dana moaned.

Logan looked at her then sprang to his feet in a pose. "Well don't you fret little lady for the King…" he said walking over to the bar.

"…always has a spare," he said revealing the backup cake.

The group clapped at this while Dana bounced up and down. "How did you know?" Tommy asked as he placed it in the center of the table.

"By remembering that Bulk and Skull are magnets when it comes to flying objects. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a series to finish and save some cake for me," he said then hopped back on stage.

After flicking the mike back on he said, "now everyone, this number is for all those lonely hearts out there," he said and a few people clapped.

"Well, since my baby left me  
Well, I found a new place to dwell  
Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street  
At Heartbreak Hotel

Well, I'll be  
I'll be so lonely baby  
Well, I'm so lonely  
I'll be so lonely, I could die," he sang and at that moment his mike went dead.

"Oh, although it's always crowded  
You still can find some room  
For broken hearted lovers  
To cry there in their gloom," a new voice sang and looking around Logan saw Ashley slide out of the lockers dressed in the female version of Elvis.

"They'll be so  
They'll be so lonely, baby  
Well, they're so lonely  
They're so lonely, they could die," Ashley sang as she walked forward and hopped on the stage.

"Now, the bell hop's tears keep flowin'  
And the desk clerk's dressed in black  
Well, they been so long on Lonely Street  
They'll never ever look back

And it's so  
Well, it's so lonely baby  
Well, they're so lonely  
Well, they're so lonely, they could've die," the two sang together then Logan gave Tommy a glance as he, his family, and the others started to sing along and joined them on stage.

"Well, if your baby leaves you  
You got a tale to tell  
Well, just take a walk down Lonely Street  
To Heartbreak Hotel

Where you will be  
You'll be so lonely, baby  
Well you'll be lonely  
You'll be so lonely you could die

Oh, although it's always crowded  
You still can find some room  
For broken hearted lovers  
To cry there in their gloom," they all sang together as they all did a Elvis style dance.

"I've been so  
I've be so lonely, baby  
Well, I've been so lonely  
I'll be so lonely, I could die," Ashley sang alone rubbing herself along Logan.

Logan gave her an askance look as she stood straight then brought her mike close. "Yeah right," he said into it and the center rang with laughter.

Back at the warehouse Logan sat at the managers desk his head resting on his interlocking fingers as his tumbs tapped with his thoughts. 'Ok Red Dragon give it to me straight,' he said.

'We have enough power for one maybe two fights, after that we'd have no choice but to leave' he said and Logan sighed his eyes closing.

'I hate to leave them, with us Dragvox could...' he started but was interupted.

'I know, but if we don't, we could loose the power forever,' Red Dragon said solemnly.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 20 Come To the Garden

Logan a week later was coming out of Miss Appleby's class in argument with Jason. "Jason I'm telling you Spider-Man would win if he and Batman fought," Logan held out as they walked down the hall Tommy close by shaking his head as they went into the cafeteria.

"No way Logan, with his gear Batman would wipe the floor with Spider-Man," Jason barked as they got their lunch.

"Four words my friend spider sense and super strength. Batman would never be able to touch him and one punch from Spidy and its lights out," he said as they joined the girls at a table outside.

As they took their seats and Ashley gave him a peck on the cheek Kimberly mused, "the old argument boys," Tommy wrapped his arm around her.

Logan shrugged and smiled at Jason. Thankful that they were once more on good terms. The group enjoyed conversation as they ate their lunch.

As they were getting up Trini said to all them, "Remember we have a Clean Up Club meeting after school," before walking off with Jason.

"Wonder why she called this meeting? We already set up the schedule for the park trail clean ups," Logan said to tommy as they walked off to the shop class.

After school Logan and about twenty other people along with the other Rangers were gathered in an empty class room. On loan to the Clean Up Club. As Trini walked in the room almost instantly the room went quiet and heads turned in respect and Logan took note of the folder she had in the crook of her arm.

After she walked to the head of the room she placed the folder on the front desk and faced the Club members. "I'm sorry to have called this meeting so soon after the work we did on the trails. However I was inspired for pour next project and I found out the other day that I would be possible.

For those who want to I wish to propose that we do a drive for a charity for the Amazon Rainforest Basin," she said and a couple people nodded in agreement.

"What do you have in mind? My mom would rise to occasion if it's a Bake Sale," said a girl wearing a tie-die shirt and bandana.

Smiling Trini opened the folder and pulled out a small book and Logan's eyebrow arched. "A play you want to put on a play," he said going over to take the script book from her.

"Yes and for those who want to participate in it auditions will be held tomorrow for the parts," Trini said excitement laced in her voice.

"Where?" Jason asked.

Looking over at him Trini answered, "I talked it over with Ernie yesterday and with the outdoor section of the Center will be finished tomorrow. He's agreed to hold it for us," she said and a few people looked at each other as Logan continued to thumb through the pages.

"You realize this will be a heck of a project to undertake, but at least you picked the right themed one," Logan said closing the book and looking at her.

She nodded. "Yes I know, but if I get enough at the auditions tomorrow, I was wondering if you could get Dana you try out for the lead role. I think she would make a great Mary Lennox," she said looking at Tommy.

The next day after school Logan met up with the others at the Community Center. Trini he took note was practically shaking like a leaf.

"For someone who proposed that we put on this play you look pretty worried," he said and she looked at him.

"I'm not worried about directing it I'm more worried about how many people would…" she said as they walked through the Center to the outside portion of the center.

Logan admired the outside bar and the stage and how it didn't come out without destroying the look of the Center but complementing it. On one side was the river with a view of the city on the other was a set of stairs that went down to the one of the walk ways from the park. Where people were either walking or on a skateboard or rollerblades.

But what had their attention was the small crowd of maybe fifty or so people around the stage. "I guess you didn't have to worry much," he muttered and she dug her elbow into his gut.

He chuckled as she walked down to meet the crowd. "I didn't think there would be this much interest in The Secret Garden," Tommy said putting his hand on Dana and his arm wrapped around Kimberly.

Logan shrugged. "Well so far on Broadway it's been a big hit I just hope there's some good singers here beside me," he said as the group followed.

For a few hours Logan and the others watched as one by one people auditioned for various along with most of the Clean Up Club. Trini sat at a table her family video camera set up to record the auditions to go over them again later. Few when the person left the stage Logan couldn't help but lightly rub his sore ear and he climbed on stage for his turn.

Then they watched Dana audition for the lead role. Logan watched in fascination as she acted and sang in a child's sweet songbird voice. By the time it was over Logan was entranced by her skill on the stage.

'She should have been an actress,' he thought.

'And yet she will make a hell of a doctor' Red Dragon Spirit said.

After Trini dismissed Dana who came rushing down to a praising Tommy who lifted her in his arms when something caught Logan's eye. It was a young girl about Dana's age with long deep red hair running her hands like she was trying to rub the skin off her hands out of nerves. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt which surprised him for the sun was high and the heat.

"And what's your name sweetie?" Trini asked nicely though Logan caught the tired note in her voice.

"Angel Carter," she said in a timid voice and Trini wrote it down.

"Whenever you're ready," Trini said and the girl nodded and after taking a breath began.

We all watched her and I saw the skill in her and how she sang. By the time she was done I looked at Tommy and Jason who both looked and I could see that they were thinking the same thing as me. This girl was good, very good, with the same skill as Dana displayed.

"Thank you, please come back tomorrow and we'll let you know," Trini said and the girl nodded and left.

After checking Trini gave a hefty sigh when she saw that that was the last one. Jason walked up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. While the others sat around her.

"A little overwhelmed," Zack asked turning off the camera and she nodded.

"I didn't expect this many, now the trouble will be picking the right people for the right role," she said looking at all of them and Kimberly nodded.

"You know we still have one audition to do," she said slipping the camera back on and Trini frowned at her.

"Who?" she asked.

"You," Kimberly said and laughing Jason stood her on her feet and Kimberly started pushing her on stage as she tried to protest.

The next morning Logan was down on one knee his hands a greasy mess as he worked on the repairs of his Dragon Rider Cycle. "Thank the spirits that Sensei Brook was a regular grease monkey," he muttered then as he tightened the oil valve his watched caught his eye.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late!" he barked leaping to his feet to wash up and the bike reconverted back to his motorcycle.

He still managed to arrive on time for school and he couldn't help how tired Trini was. He figured that she must have stayed up late going over the audition video a few times making up her mind. At the community center Trini the group gathered around the stage for Trini to post the cast listing.

Then at long last Logan spotted her walk up to the door that led outside from the Center. As she walked outside in no time everyone turned their head to look at her as she walked over and laid the lists down on the table in front of the stage. One by one the group went forward some walked back pleased and others disappointed walking out of the area completely downcast.

When Logan and the others reached the list he quickly found his name then froze at what was next to it. "Ah Trini is this, a typo?" he asked looking at her.

She stepped forward and looked down at where his finger rested then looked up at him shaking her head. "No that's right," she said.

"But you have me, Ashley, Tommy and Kimberly as two characters," he pointed out and the other three at hearing this.

She held his gaze. "I know and please let me explain later ok," she said and the others looked at each other as they joined the accepted.

And Logan was more than willing to bet that his friends around him were wondering. What the heck they had gotten themselves into.

As the group quitted Trini shuffled a few more folders that she slipped from her backpack. "Ok everyone I'd just like to start off to say congratulations to those chosen and I hope that we can make this production memorable and productive for this charity. Now I know that some of you have questions about the casting.

Especially those who seemed to have been picked for a double role. To answer simply I couldn't see any other one else to fit the part and to pull it off we will alternate between show nights so you'll play one role one night the next you'll play the other role. Now I know it's going to take a lot of work or your part but I know that we can pull it off.

Now I also know that the part of Mary and Colin was not listed. For those roles I have chosen both Dana Mitchell and Angel Crater for Mary and Jeremy for Colin. Both will backup the other in case one falls sick or something happens.

Now I also have the list for choreography and stage work here and I will go over them while the rest of you would please come up and collect your scripts," she said laying the folders out on the table and Logan and Tommy looked down at Dana as she beamed with pride.

"Just don't let it go to your head," Tommy muttered and Dana looked up at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said then walked away her nose in the air like she was going down a red carpet.

At this smiling Tommy and Logan looked at each other. "Right…" they drawled out and Kimberly put her arms over their shoulders.

"Oh let her gloat a little, every girl deserves to gloat every now and then," she said and Ashley nodded as they walked up.

"Maybe but it's still rude and arrogant," Logan muttered as he picked up the folder with his name and received a light elbow in the gut from Ashley.

As he chuckled out air he caught sight of Angel as she shyly came forward and take her folder and smiling held it close to her breast. "But I must say it'll be interesting to play Archibald one night then Dickens the next," he said opening his folder to look at his script and song book.

Over the next week either alone or with the other's he worked to memorize his lines and songs. Either at their home or at the center as they helped to build the set and Zack with writing the choreography. All the while Logan watched Angel and smiled when he saw her and Dana together and the friendship that blossomed between them.

At home in the shelter of his warehouse home Logan would studies his lines and songs. Or sometimes when he may not have such privacy. Like one night…

It was near three in the morning and Logan once more in the guise of Shadow Tiger was out on patrol. Almost afraid of what someone would say if they saw him practicing lines facing a stone statue. Especially a criminal.

"…'I'll write her note from Paris! Now, I'll go look in on Colin,… in ten years have I ever awakened the boy…'" he rehearsed facing a statue of a woman who was in a tempting pose.

He stood there looking at her for a couple seconds then stepped back pointing at her. "I can't work with you, you're too much of a distraction," he said then hopped over the edge to sit on the ledge just below.

'And what would Narvock say to you now,' Red Dragon Spirit said.

'He's probably say that I was being a fool and wasting my time, but I can't help it, I've never been in a play before,' he answered back.

'Well let's just hope you don't get stage fright, and besides we have other matters that require our attention, then some silly play,' Red Dragon commented.

'with the kind of things that Ernie has had me do on stage I think it's safe to say that I don't get stage fright, but come on let me live a little, you're beginning to sound like him,' Logan muttered.

'if living it up means talking to a statue I'll stay where I am thank you… but I know that you'll be wonderful in that play,' Red Dragon said the last part in a more lighter tone.

Logan smiled behind his mask. 'Thanks man, now let's pack it up it's practically been a tomb tonight,' he said standing and started to turn from home when something caught his eye on the street.

Narrowing his eyes he crouched low and saw that someone was getting mugged by several thugs. 'So much for it being like a tomb,' Red Dragon muttered.

'Well at least I was able to practice my lines,' Logan muttered then launched himself from the ledge.

He fell face first the ground coming fast his eyes locked on the events below him. Then at the last moment he flipped around and launched a thin corded roped with a small grappling hook back up at the building. He felt it take and his decent slowed and letting it go he landed on the pavement crouched low between the muggers and their victim.

Hearing the intake of breath he slowly straightened up into a fighting stance facing the muggers. "Nice night out boys am I interrupting something?" he asked them.

They looked at each other. "If we say yes will you leave?" one asked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"So are you guys going to just leave or are we going to do this the hard way?" Logan shifting his hands.

One smiled. "We'll I see six of us and one of you, what do you have to say to that?" he said and Logan smiled waving them forward.

"Miss a step," Logan said kicking one in the chest another in the cheek in mid step and one fell back onto the ground.

"Trip and fall," he continued dropping down to sweeping another ones legs out from under him.

"Miss the path," as he twisted with the punch of another then grabbed it and twisting his wrist flipping him back into another.

"Meet the wall," he finished as he grabbed the back of the head of another coming at him and threw him face first into the wall next to the man they were mugging.

He then turned facing the remaining two as they got back onto their feet. They looked at each other for a couple seconds then bolted in the other direction. Logan slowly got out of his fighting stance.

He brushed his hand off watching them go muttering, "Getting lost is how you learn," he muttered then turned facing the man behind him.

He gapped open mouthed at him but a part of his face was hidden in shadows. "Well if there's nothing else," Logan said then turned to leave.

"So you're the legendary Shadow Tiger,"

Logan turned to look at him. "I wouldn't say legendary, but don't expect one of those corny sixties hero show lines," he said then streaked away.

The next morning they were going through a dress rehearsal with Logan playing Archibald this time with Tommy as Dicken. They were just doing the closing number and Trini applauded. But Logan and the others caught that look in her eye.

"Ok what's wrong?" Jason asked hopping down from the stage and the others joined him.

Putting on a smiled she shrugged. "Nothing…" she started then stopped seeing the looks on their faces.

Sighing in reassignment all she did was pulled a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to Jason. Looking over his shoulder as Jason unfolded it Logan saw that it was advertisement flyer for the off Broadway tour of The Secret Garden. At first Logan wasn't worried then saw that the first showing was…

"It had to be the day before our opening?" Logan muttered and a few people groaned.

"Look everyone I'll understand if you want to…" Trini started but was stopped by Jason.

"'want to' what? Quit? We worked hard on this. And I say that we can still do it, we'll just have the people who can't afford to see it Broadway style," he said looking around a couple people nodded in agreement.

She looked at everyone around her then a broad smile spread across her face. "Then what are we waiting for! We're going to put on a show that'll knock the socks off any Broadway actor!" she declared and everyone cheered.

The night of the opening unable to resist Logan once more in disguise knelt down on the edge of a building looking down at the local theatre. And his heart sank as he saw the crowd around the building.

"We don't stand a chance," he muttered then slipped into the shadows.

Sighing as he slipped into his costume for this performance and Jason came in fully dressed looking cherry. "How you feeling man?" he asked checking part of his costume in the mirror.

"Fine," Logan muttered picking up his walking stick and started practicing walking with a hump.

"Liar," he said and Logan looked at him.

"Ok I admit it I'm worried," he said swirling the stick at his side and Tommy came in wearing his costume and a knobby staff in hand.

"Worried about what?" Jason asked and Tommy rested the staff across his shoulders looking at him.

"I went to the opening of the Broadway tour to see how many people went… and from what I saw half the city was there… we don't stand a chance," he said and Tommy and Jason looked at each other.

"Then you might want to see what Dana is looking at right now," Tommy said and frowning Logan left the makeshift dressing room and they followed.

He quickly made his way to the curtain where Dana was peeking out through a crack. Standing over her Logan peeked through and his jaw dropped. Every single chair was taken up by people but still more was coming to either sit on the grass, in the trees, or he saw them unroll blankets to sit down for a picnic.

Withdrawing his head he took in a breath then looked down at Dana who also had withdrawn her head and was looking a little green. "Full house… oh what did I get myself into?" he moaned.

Smiling he knelt down taking her by her upper arms. "Do you remember the story I told you that night about the Dragon Riders?" he asked in a low whisper.

She nodded. "From her on to the end of the show, you're a mighty Dragon Rider and you can do anything you put yourself to," he said in the same low tone.

She closed her eyes and he felt her loosen up then a smile spread across her face and she opened her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and he chuckled as he held her back.

"Thank you," he muttered into his ear then walked away and he watched her go.

Standing he looked at Tommy and Jason the former putting his hand on his shoulder. "Thanks man, for whatever you said to her," Tommy said and Logan nodded then caught sight of Ashley in her costume.

"Whoa," he muttered and Tommy and Jason turned.

"Dido," Jason muttered then Logan looked at him.

"Remember man you're only going to pretend that you wanted her, or Trini will kill you," he reminded him and Jason gave him a wise guy smile.

Just then Trini appeared signaling for everyone to take their place and Zack was next to her in the costume of the Gardener Ben. They quickly did with Dana in the middle of the stage some toys before her. Then slowly Billy pulled back the curtain and the play began.

As the play went on and they performed the crowd 'ohed' and 'awed' and cheered at the right times and places in the play. Logan also had a feeling that some were surprised that some like Jason had a good singing voice as he and Logan sang their duet. The lessons that he had given him was still fresh in Logan's mind.

At the beginning of the second act Logan could see the audience on their toes and at the end of the last number everyone cheered standing up as they came out on the stage. Smiling on the outcome the actors as one raised their arms in triumph then brought them down in one great bow. Then they turned and urged Billy and Trini onto the stage much to their reluctance.

After a small celebration back stage they piled out to say goodbye to the crowd. Logan was shaking hand after hand getting congrats on his performance while he urged them to come to the next show. He was near the end when his hand met a firm grasp.

"That was quite a performance, could hardly have done better myself," a voice said.

Logan turned to face the speaker saying, "thank you sir and I hope to see…" then froze in midsentence when he saw who it was and his jaw dropped slowly.

The man was a little taller than him with a full black beard and hair. He had a kind looking long face. And right now he bore a wide toothy smile as he looked at Logan.

Trying to catch his breath he looked at the rest and recognized each one. "You're… you're," he started to say looking back at the man who raised his hand to quite him.

"Let's wait until the rest of the crowd leaves," he said and the others turned to see what the commotion was about and the group stepped off to the side.

Logan could barely keep his excitement contained as they said farewell to the rest of the crowd. When the last one went by they turned back to the small group that had stepped off to the side.

"Mandy Patinkin! I still don't believe it!" he barked walking forward looking at them.

"Logan who are these people?" Kimberly asked stepping forward picking up the skirt of his dress.

He turned and looked at them as they stepped forward. "Guys this is the Broadway cast!" he declared and their eyes brightened.

"What are guys doing here?" Zack asked looking at them.

"We heard that a community production was being put on for a charity for the Rainforest. We thought we'd come and see, I must say it was well worth it" a woman with long blonde hair said which I was guessing was Rebecca Luker.

"Well thank you, thank you very much," Trini said all flustered and Logan looked down at Dana and Angel who were in conversation with Daisy Eagan.

"We'd also talked it over at the end and we'd like to invite you to come and see our show tonight, and then treat you all to dinner," Mandy said they all looked at him speechless.

A little bit later Logan changed out of his costume left the others who were still talking about what had just happened. As he was picking up his helmet a flash of movement caught his eye. Narrowing his eyes he saw a unpleasant man walk up to a beat up truck holding tightly to someone's arm.

Before he could get a better look he turned as a voice called out to him. "where did you go?" Ashley asked coming up to him.

He took one last look in the direction of where the man had been before facing her again. "well I have to go I can't exactly go to a Broadway tour show looking like this," he said spreading his arms indicating his clothes.

She nodded and watched him slip onto his bike and after starting it turned and left the Center. As he left his mind drifted back to what he had seen and imagines flashed though his mind.

That night Logan drove up and parked at the theatre with Ashley behind him on his bike. They quickly met up with the others with Commander Mitchel. After they picked up the tickets that had been left for them they took their seats in the middle front of the balcony excited while the rest of the audience was a jumble of noise.

"Somebody pinch me I can't believe…" Angel started then gave a small squeal when Dana pinched her.

"Ow that hurt!" Angel said looking at her.

"Well you said pinch you," Dana retorted and Logan and Tommy chuckled.

"The show's late," Logan muttered checking his watch.

Tommy shrugged. "Late start I guess," he muttered.

Logan arched his eyebrows. 'by ten…" he started then stopped when he saw an usher come their way.

Following his gaze Tommy turned and they watched the usher come close and signaled to them. Looking at each other the two got up and met the man in the aisle.

"You two and the girls named Dana and Angel have been requested backstage," The usher muttered into their ear.

Frowning at this the two looked at each other and motioned for Dana and Angel to follow them. With the four in tow and the other watching them go the usher led them back through the lobby the lower audience seats to the back stage door. Logan couldn't help but gap as they stepped back stage and he looked about at the sets and the people walking about.

As he was stepping around some stage hands when he spotted Mandy in full costume waving them over. The four quickly made their way to him and Tommy and Logan each grasped his out held hand.

"Hey boys how are the seats?" Mandy asked.

"They're spectacular but is there something wrong? I doubt you delayed the show to ask us how the seats are," Tommy said.

Mandy suddenly look uneasy. "Daisy's sick and so is her replacement, we need someone to play Mary," he said then looked down at Dana and Angel.

It took Logan and Tommy a couple seconds to process what they had just heard. Then slowly glanced at each other before looking down at Dana and Angel. Both of them looked very green.

Sighing Mandy got down on one knee looking at the two of them. "The choice is yours to make but if we don't have one there's no show tonight," he said soothingly lightly taking hold of their hands.

The two look at each other. "What do you think?" Dana asked Angel.

Angel gave a great gulp and looked away. A small smile on his face Logan knelt down putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him. "Angel you were born for the stage, and if you act like you do during the rehearsals then you'll be great," He said to her and her eyes brightened.

"What was that all about?" Kimberly asked when Logan and Tommy got back.

"You'll see," Logan said resuming his seat next to Ashley.

"Where's Dana and Angel," Commander Mitchel asked a few seconds later as the lights started to dim.

Logan and Tommy shared a glance and Logan opened his mouth to speak when. "Ladies and Gentlemen we apologize for the delay. Now due to last minute changes in the cast for the part of Mary Lennox we are proud to welcome in their depute. Dana Mitchel and Angel Carter!" the announcer said over the loud speakers.

Everyone but Logan and Tommy gapped at this mouths wide like a fish out of water. Smiling smugly Logan looked at the others and Ashley turned gapping at him to say something. Logan put his finger over his mouth then pointed down at the stage as the curtain opened showing Dana on stage.

For the first half of the play Logan watched Dana perform in amazement as she sang and acted one stage. When the curtains closed at the end of the first act we all stood up cheering. As we got refreshments and relieved themselves they pestered Logan and Tommy about the two girls being in the show.

The only time they got peace especially from Commander Mitchel. Who kept going about knowing ahead of time so he could have brought his camera. Then once more the lights dimmed and the second act started with Angel taking over the role.

Logan watched as he and the rest of the audience fell in love with her. By the end of the last act he was on the verge of tears and gladly stood with the rest in applause as the curtain closed. At the last calling and when Dana and Angel came out and bowed Logan wouldn't have been surprised is he and the rest of his friends cheered the loudest and the hardest.

When Logan and the others met Dana and Angel back stage with the other cast members. Logan hung back and watched as Dana leapt into her father's arms as he praised her performance and stage hands packed up and left. Knowing he wouldn't be missed Logan turned and walked back out onto the stage now dark with the lights turned off.

He walked out to the center of the stage imagining what it would have been like for Dana and Angel. Then suddenly the lights on stage came back on and Logan turned. There coming out of stage left Mandy stepped out.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

He smiled at me and stepped out on stage. "I had a feeling you would be out here there's no other feeling in the world than you're on stage. And it's addicting, so we both know you want to," he said.

Logan looking at him let out a puff of air. "Come on man the community theatre is one thing but this," he said looking back out at the seats.

"A wise man once said 'life is a stage' and we both know you want to, and there's no one here but us," he said coming up behind Logan who turned to look at him.

Mandy smiled at him then stepped back taking a breath. "_Strangely quiet, but now the storm  
Simply rests to strike again.  
Standing, waiting, I think of her.  
I think of her_," he sang.

Smiling at him for a second Logan took a breath and sang, "**Strange, this Mary, she leaves the room,  
Yet remains, She lingers on.  
Something stirs me to think of her.**  
**I think of her.**" He sang  
"_From death she casts her spell,  
All night we hear her sighs,  
And now a girl has come  
Who has her eyes._

_She has her eyes.  
The girl has Lily's hazel eyes,  
Those eyes that saw him happy long ago.  
Those eyes that gave him life  
And hope he'd never known.  
How can he see the girl  
And miss those hazel eyes?_

**She has her eyes.  
The girl has Lily's hazel eyes,  
Those eyes that closed and left me all alone.  
Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go!  
How can I see this girl who has her hazel eyes?  
In Lily's eyes a castle  
This house seemed to be,  
And I, the bravest knight, became,  
My lady fair was she.**

_She has her eyes.  
She has my Lily's hazel eyes.  
Those eyes that loved my brother-never me.  
Those eyes that never saw me,  
Never knew I longed  
To hold her close,  
To live at last in Lily's Eyes!_

**Imagine me, a lover!  
**_I longed for the day  
She'd turn and see me standing there._

**_Would God have let her stay! _**

_She has her eyes _

**She has My Lily's hazel eyes.  
Those eyes that saw me happy long ago_.  
_**_Those eyes that first I loved so!_

**_How can I now forget_**

**_That once I dared to be in love.  
To be alive and whole Alive and whole  
In Lily's eyes, In Lily's eyes,  
In Lily's eyes! In Lily's eyes!_**"they both sang and as the last note Logan eyes closed in his mind could hear the roar of the applause.

Slowly opening his eyes Logan looked at Mandy as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You're right there is no other feeling," Logan said and Mandy nodded.

"And the critics say my voice is legendary," he said.

Chuckling Logan said, "I wouldn't say legendary," then took a couple more steps then turned when he figured he was alone.

He frowned at the look on Mandy's face. "Something…" he started when was interrupted.

"It was you!" Mandy blurted pointing at him.

Logan blinked in confusion. "'it was me' what?" he said.

Slowly Mandy smiled still pointing. "You're Shadow Tiger," he said in a low voice.

Logan chuckled shaking his head but his heart skipped a beat. "Shadow Tiger? Me? I've been called a lot of things but not a superhero," he said pointing at himself.

Shaking his head Mandy continued to point waving his finger. "When I first came to the city I went out on my own. As I was out I was set upon and was about to be mugged. But was saved by Shadow Tiger who recited bits of a song from this show as he beat the muggers up.

Just before he left I said that he was legendary and he said and I'll never forget what he said. It was the same thing that you said and he had your voice. And please don't try to lie or cover up I'm an actor I've been trained to notice these things," he said looking at him.

Logan partially lost his smile as he heard all this and remembered that night. 'What do you think?' he asked Red Dragon.

There was silence for a second then. 'This man is no fool I think we should not treat him as such, besides I'll warn you if the others get to close,' Red Dragon Spirit said.

Sighing Logan eyes closed lowering his face his hands going to his hips. "What do you want from me?" Logan said looking back up at Mandy his face hard.

Mandy's smile widened. "Well to thank you for starters, so you don't have to be so defensive," he said.

Shaking his head Logan's frown deepened. "You're kidding me right. After all you have me in a pretty compromising situation. I wear that mask for a reason to protect both me and them," he said forting pointing at himself then at backstage where the others where.

Mandy looked uncomfortable for a second then with his hands raised slightly stepped forward. "I know that the best protection your friends have is your anonymity. And after what you did for me I would be the last person to reveal it. But I will say this.

If you are ever in trouble and need help you can come to me at any time. Whatever you need any time any place you're welcome at my home anytime. Even if you just need a friend," he said offering his hand.

Logan looked at him for a second. "I can get along fine on my own, but one could always use a friend," he said and took Mandy hand.

"Daisy wasn't really sick was she?" Logan asked as they turned to star back toward the others.

Looking at him Mandy shook his head. "No she thought those two would enjoy it," Mandy said as they started backstage.

Logan nodded smiling. "I figured as much and for the other thing well for right now I'll settle for one thing," Logan said looking at him eyebrows raised.

Catching the look on his face Mandy sighed. "I'd figured one of you would request that," he said as they joined the others and he cleared his throat and the rest turned to look at him.

"Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die," he said in that same voice from the movie and every one applauded.

"And it's even better live," Logan said and Mandy chuckled as they walked out.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. That is until the Trini heard that the next showing of the tour the proceeds would be added to her charity pot. Logan's ears were still ringing from her squeals of delight later that night when he went to bed.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 21 Pains of the Past

One day Logan and Zack were at the Youth Center training in the newly built boxing ring. Zack was holding the hand targets. "That's it Logan... that's it... keep on concentrating...," he said as Logan kept throwing punches and hitting the target as Zack moved them around.

Suddenly after he kicked a target with a crescent kick, he drew in close and, in a flash, pressed his fist to Zack's midsection. "Man if you keep that up in the Ninja Finals Tournament you, Tommy, and Jason have got it in the bag," Zack said chuckling, nodding at Logan then glancing over at Jason and Tommy, who were training on their own.

"Maybe, Zack, but, we still have to train harder to better our chances," Loan grunted, then turned his head when he heard young voices laughing.

A smiled crossed his lips as he spied Angel and Dana over at a table near the wall, laughing and talking with Kimberly and Ashley. He slipped from the ring, snagging his water bottle on the way and headed over to the group. Reaching their table, he asked, casually, "And what do you find so funny ladies?"

"Oh nothing much just girl stuff," Ashley smirked, giving him a knowing look.

"Translation you're talking about teenagers," he said, giving a snort. Dana and Angel just laughed. Shaking his head, he began to walk off but a teenage male sitting alone in a far corner caught his eye making him pause and look around more closely.

What he saw was the young male seemed nervous, fidgeting in his seat while staring at something or someone with a great deal of concentration. He followed the youngster's gaze and saw he was watching Tommy and Jason spar. He didn't recognize the kid but that wasn't too unusual at the center.

Shrugging, he turned away and made for Billy, sitting in another section of the room, working on his invention at a large work table. "Hey Billy, how's the invention coming along?" he asked, genially, sitting down while taking a sip from his drink, choosing to face the front entrance of the room.

"Still a few kinks to work out," Billy grunted, distracted, his eyes on the screw he was tightening. "Hey, isn't it a little warm out a for a sweat shirt?" He asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Logan blinked, confused. Billy paused only a moment to point off across the room. Frowning, Logan saw another teenager just walked into the center looking nervous. The teen wore a sweatshirt despite the heat and was rubbing his wrists as if they hurt.

However, Logan didn't see anything suspicious about either teens behaviors, teens were odd even at the best of times. "He might be just cold blooded," he said, carelessly.

Billy just shrugged, not caring either way, as he returned his attention to his invention. Logan split his attention between watching Billy work and keeping an eye on the two teens across the room. When Billy took a break, he drew Logan into a discussion about the Ninja Finals.

"I'm telling you Logan, the team to beat this year is Hamburg…" Billy began to say, warming up to his subject when his eyes caught sight of another stranger in the room. "...what is that guy doing?" he said, frowning, staring over Logan's shoulder.

Turning partially around, Logan stared at the teen Billy was asking about. It was the one he'd already noted earlier, only the kid was no longer looking over at the sparring Tommy and Jason but over at a mat. "From the looks of it, he's watching Trini practice," Logan said, easily. He watched as Trini went through some Kung Fu moves.

"He seems to be paying her a little too much attention and is behaving way too suspiciously to my mind," Billy said, darkly.

"He doesn't mean anything by it Billy that's just the way he is," Logan said soothingly. He knew about the guy and was not concerned about his odd behavior.

"How can you say that? Do you know him?" Billy demanded.

"I know of him. You really shouldn't make such snap judgments about people until you actually meet and talk to them, Billy. It leads you to make the wrong assumptions about them," Logan warned.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked, surprised.

"That young fellow has autism. It's a condition that prevents him from expressing his emotions or being able to interact with others in social situations. Autistics are often thought of as cold and unfeeling but they're not and they are definitely not stupid or mentally challenged, usually just the opposite."

Billy blinked at him in shocked surprise then turned his head to stare at the male in question again. "Is that why he looks at her so intensely?"

"It means he's particularly fascinated by martial arts not because it's a girl or guy doing it, probably doesn't even notice that. When autistics are totally taken with a certain subject, they put their whole attention into it to the point of seeming rude, unlike us. Their brain patterns allow them to absorb every little nuance of what is going on and duplicate it with nearly uncanny accuracy. Unfortunately, their single minded concentration makes people uneasy but that's when people must be more understanding and ask before automatically suspecting them of something or chewing them out for something they can't help," Logan explained, patiently.

Billy thought deeply about that while continuing to stare at the other teen. Logan smiled a little, glad he'd made Billy realize making snap judgments about someone was wrong. He watched as the boy under discussion kept staring at Trini for a little while longer then his eyes drifted to another sparring pair when she was done.

A voice from behind him made him snap his head back around. "Hey!"

Standing there was boy about his own age, wearing dark jeans, a sleeveless black tee, with tennis shoes on his feet. He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"You Logan Elivro?" he asked.

"Last time I checked," Logan said easily, leaning back in his chair.

A sly grin tugged at the male's mouth as he introduced himself. "I'm Chuck Allen from Hamburg High," jabbing at thumb at himself.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of you...part of their Ninja Team."

"That's me! What do ya say to you and me sparring a little before the competition, eh?" Chuck asked, arching an eyebrow at Logan.

"What... you can't wait a couple weeks?"

"Let's just say I'd like to scope out the competition."

Logan gave him a cool, appraising stare then slowly shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so," he said firmly, turning away from Chuck to look at Billy again. Over his shoulder Chuck fumed.

"Are you afraid to spar with me?" he demanded, angrily.

Logan glanced back at him, eyes narrowed, but his manner still calm when he said, "No, just patient." Then he turned away again, proceeding to ignore Chuck.

Chuck was now red faced and furious at Logan's attitude. "You're a whimp... all talk, no bite!" he jeered. But Logan allowed the insults to roll off his back.

He continued to harass Logan as the other made a circuit of the gym. It was when Logan was lifting weights with Tommy spotting him that Chuck, after hurling a few more testosterone laden insults and still not getting the desired response, finally backed off and went somewhere else in the center. After finishing his set, Logan wiped himself off with a towel while Tommy held out his bottle which Logan took a moment later and drank deeply.

"Bout time that idiot stopped yammering and left," Tommy observed, disgust in his tone.

Logan nodded. "Guy's got a serious attitude problem." Suddenly, the sound of raised, angry voices made them both whip around to see where and who it was coming from.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU RETARD!" Chuck barked, face and manner furious as he threatened the autistic teenager who was standing nearby and had been apparently watching the boy work out on the punching bag. Chuck was now in the kid's face and threatening him with one of his gloved hands.

The teen was looking at the floor, arms crossed over his chest defensively. "I…I...I was just trying to tell you…," the boy tried to explain when Chuck cut him off rudely.

"I don't need some retard telling me how to kick so why don't you get out of my face before I…" he snarled, drawing back a fist but gasped in the next instant when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned his head to glare at Logan who was giving him a hard, cold stare.

Before Chuck could yank his fist out of the other male's hand, Logan growled, "So when did you want that sparring match?"

A slow, cruel smile curled Chuck's lips and he stopped struggling. "How about right now, hot shot?" He asked, sneeringly.

"Deal!" Logan released Chuck's wrist and stalked off to gear up.

A few minutes later, the pair faced off in the ring with Tommy and Jason in Logan's corner. The rest of his friends gathered close to the ring to watch. Ashley climbed up so she could speak to him and said, "You go show him he's not the big dog around here," then gave him a peck on the cheek for good luck.

"I plan to," Logan said putting in his mouth guard then slapped his gloves together before walking to the middle of the ring to meet Chuck.

The two circled each other a bit, feeling each other out before Chuck charged forward throwing a frontal kick then a couple roundhouses that Logan blocked taking several steps back. Chuck then tried to follow up with a punch which Logan deflected with one hand then back handed Chuck hard across the face with the other. Going with the blow Chuck tried to nail Logan with a round house which Logan ducked under then followed up with a spin kick nailing him in the face, sending him to the floor.

Logan stood over him in a fighting stance and stared down. "Still think I'm all talk?" he demanded coldly. Chuck glared up at him for only a moment before curling up and leaping to his feet again.

After blocking a couple more blows Logan tried to get him with a hopping side kick but Chuck stepped out of the way then grabbed Logan, driving a knee into the guy's gut. After pushing his opponent back, Chuck nailed Logan with a crescent kick then turned to hit with a side kick sending Logan back to the corner. Logan lost his balance, tripping himself. He made a grab for the corner post to steady himself. Looking up, he saw just in time, Chuck charging him with a leg coming in high. Time seemed to slow down as Logan watched the leg's progress as it came down, took late realizing where it would hit. Before he could react enough to get out of the way, the blow came down on his forearm, breaking it but he didn't flinch as he hit the mat.

Ignoring the pain and the people shouting angrily from below the ring, Logan brought up a leg and nailed Chuck hard with a side kick, sending the male backward. Getting to his feet quickly, Logan, rage on his face, lunged forward nailing Chuck with a crescent kick then a spin kick, getting close enough to his opponent to jab an elbow to the face with his good arm. Without a pause, Logan hit Chuck with a side kick then leaped into the air, spinning to nail Chuck with a kick hard enough to send the teen out of the ring to land forcefully on his back on the unforgiving floor.

Staggering a bit, Logan walked to the ropes and leaned forward to scowl down at his opponent who was out cold for the moment. His friends stood nearby in shocked silence for a moment before charging the ring and climbing up to see how badly Logan was hurt. No one bothered with Chuck on the floor.

"LOGAN ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Ashley shouted, her voice anxious and worried.

He nodded, despite his arm hurting fiercely. He hid it behind him as they charged forward. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Logan! Your arm is broken. Now let me see it," Kimberly demanded, trying to get a look at it.

"Leave me be, I'm fine, " he insisted, avoiding her.

"Then show us the arm and move your fingers," Ashley persisted, giving him a deep scowl.

Now what. He would rather use magic to heal his arm but he couldn't risk doing that with so many watching and none of them were going to let him out of their sight. Sighing inwardly, he bowed to the inevitable.

"Fine, call an ambulance," he said, less than graciously.

Nodding her head briskly, Ashley looked over at Ernie who was already on the phone. Less than five minutes later, an ambulance arrived, Logan allowed the paramedics to tend to him on the ride to the hospital. His friends followed in one of their cars. At the Angel Grove General Emergency Room, he lay on a bed with his arm in a splint, ice surrounding it. His vitals had been checked, his arms gently looked at then resplinted and iced, before the nurse said a doctor would be in to see him shortly.

He sighed and watched the passing traffic of nurses, doctors, and patients that passed by his open doorway. Less than ten minutes later, a familiar doctor stepped into his room carrying a chart.

"Afternoon Logan. I heard you had quite an accident," the doctor said, smiling at his patient.

Smiling in return, Logan nodded sheepishly. "I guess you could say that Doctor Hart, but really it's nothing."

Dr. Hart shook his head. "You're something else, Logan. Not many people could shrug off a double fracture with such aplomb and continue fighting. That's what my daughter and other witnesses said you did after your arm was broken. Must have a really high pain threshold. Now lay still while I check you over." Dr. Hart commented as he listened to Logan's heart and other vitals. "We're going on up to X-Ray so if you would get up carefully and sit in this chair." He indicated a wheelchair he'd pulled out from the hall.

"I can walk..." Logan began to object.

"Sorry, hospital policy," Dr. Hart said firmly.

Sighing, Logan didn't argue, getting off the table easily then sat in the chair.

"Now I'm going to take you up to X-Ray but I expect you're an old hand at this," Dr. Hart said, conversationally, as he rolled Logan along the hall toward an elevator.

"Uhm, actually it's my first time," Logan admitted.

Dr. Hart was surprised but didn't comment as he wheeled Logan into an elevator and the rode it down a couple of floors then he rolled his patient out and down a hallway.

In quick order, Logan was taken into a suite and his arm was X-Rayed quickly. The technician gently positioned his arm then took several pictures. Then he rolled Logan out to a waiting room. While he waited, Logan stared at all the anatomy posters and leaflets in the room. It was rather fascinating.

Meanwhile, Dr. Hart had gotten the X-Rays and had shoved them into clips on the light-box and stared at them in some confusion. He was so puzzled, he didn't hear the door open behind him.

A sudden gasp, made him flick the light-box off and turn his head toward his daughter, Kimberly.

She moved to his side in an instant and stared at the darkened box. "Dad turn it back on," she demanded. When she saw him about to object, she cut him off, "I know all about doctor/patient confidentiality, Dad but you know Logan is like a brother to me and that I wouldn't breathe a word of what I see to anyone but you," she said firmly.

He sighed and stared at her a moment longer than flicked the switch back on. He stared at the image again as he heard his daughter gasp.

Pulling the films without a word and putting them in the boy's folder, he and Kimberly went into the room, Logan waited in.

"Well it is broken but not as badly as anyone thought," his expression was puzzled but he only said, "...I'll have you taken back upstairs where they'll cast your arm then you can go home, alright?"

"Sure, thanks," Logan said, relieved but then nearly choked when Dr. Hart added.

"However, I do need to speak with your father."

"Huh?" Why?"

"You're a minor, its required before we can actually treat you," the doctor said, quietly.

Not happy about this but seeing no other choice, Logan gave him a number. "Thank you." A nurse appeared. "Heidi, will you please take Logan back to his room and set up for casting. I'm getting parental consent then you can start."

"Certainly doctor. Okay, Logan, let's go for a ride."

"Go on with him Kimberly," her father insisted. She nodded and walked beside Logan as he was wheeled away.

When they were out of view, Dr. Hart went to a nearby phone and dialed the number. The phone rang a few times then a deep voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Dr. Alan Hart at Angel Grove General. Am I talking to the father of Logan Elivro?"

"Yes, this is he, is something wrong?" the voice was concerned.

"I'm sorry to tell you but your son broke his arm today in a fighting bout at the Youth Center. I need your permission to cast his arm," Dr. Hart said briskly.

"What? Is he alright otherwise?"

"Yes sir, except some bruises, he's just fine."

"That's good to hear. Yes you may cast his arm," the voice said quietly.

"Thank you sir, but I do have something else I need to ask you. There was something odd on the X-Ray and I would like permission to conduct a full body scan to find out what it is and to ensure it isn't spreading?" the doctor requested, carefully.

There was silence on the line for some moments then..."I'm sorry, Dr. Hart, but I can't give my permission for that," the voice said firmly.

"Very well, sir. We'll take care of your son and release him in about an hour," Dr. Hart said, unhappy but not surprised he couldn't get permission for what he really wanted done.

"Good, thank you for taking care of him. Goodbye," the voice said politely then hung up.

Shaking his head, Hart went back upstairs to tell the nurse to set Logan's arm, told his daughter to see that the boy got home, ordered some pain meds though Logan had said he didn't need them, then left them to see other patients. Mentally, he was very concerned for the boy and offered up a prayer for him. 'Keep safe Logan,' he thought.

Kimberly was worried by what the X-Ray meant but could say nothing. She only hoped it meant nothing as she took her friend to a corner in the suburbs, warned him to rest and bid him goodnight after giving him a worried look. After watching her turn the corner he streaked away back to the warehouse.

Finally alone, Logan sat at the manager's desk, his dinner before him and a fire going in the fireplace. He couldn't take his eyes off his cast. "Strange thing this is...never had one before," he muttered to himself.

Slowly he reached out with his other hand to take hold of the casted arm. Concentrating, he phased his arm out of the plaster, raised his hand again then waved it over the break, healing it. He experimentally flexed his fingers and felt no pain. Setting the cast aside, he went about eating his dinner.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o

"What a wonderful way to spend a Saturday...good friends, good music, and friendly conversation. Glad the park wasn't too busy, either," Tommy commented, sitting on the blanket they'd laid on the grass under a tree. He eyed Logan who was trying to play his guitar despite the cast.

"Logan, really, you should wait until your arms a bit more healed before trying to use it so soon," Kimberly admonished, worried about him as she sat next to Tommy.

Logan sighed and gave her a small smile and laid the guitar aside, "Okay, guess you're right about that. It's just I don't want to disappoint Ernie."

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You just sing and I'll play for you when you need it. Ernie wouldn't want you to strain and damage your arm further so don't worry about anything."

"Except your arm is perfectly healed," Red Dragon smirked. Logan gave him a mental snort in return.

"Now this is totally one of my favorite songs," Kimberly sighed as the powerful voice of Michael Jackson poured from their radio and Trini started humming it as she ran her fingers through Jason's hair whose head rested on her legs eyes closed in his relaxed state.

As the song came to a close, a sudden shout of fear made them whip their heads around. To their horrified eyes, they saw a man chasing frantically after a runaway baby stroller rolling down a steep park sidewalk. Reacting as one, the group leaped to their feet and took up the chase.

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw Chuck ride by in the opposite direction with three others on motorcycles leaving the scene, uncertain at the moment what that meant he turned his focus on what was happening now.

On the sidewalk ahead of him, three people on roller blades joined the chase. It was great to see so many concerned people racing after the rapidly disappearing stroller but he didn't stop running himself...gritting his teeth, he poured on more speed. As he ran, he noted the teens on blades were doing some very familiar moves but he didn't let it distract him.

Halfway down the hill, to his surprise, Bulk and Skull appeared on scooters and joined the chase. As he Tommy, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly were passing by an old couple on a bench, Logan saw something that almost made him freeze in his tracks.

The bladers jumped from the sidewalk, flying nearly thirty feet into the air to the pavement, still moving fast. They had nearly reached the stroller that was about to plunge off a steep embankment just ahead when two of the bladers threw the third of their number at the carriage in a desperate attempt to halt it.

Arriving at the same point, Logan and Kimberly launched themselves airborne too. Flipping like acrobats, the pair soared through the air as the blader did the same with feet tucked close and arms out-stretched. All three of them landed ahead of the stroller, arms out to prevent it from striking them. Inside a baby laugh from what Logan could guess was the thrill of the ride.

Panting hard, Kimberly carefully reached into the stroller, undid the safety strap and picked up the baby. She checked it over quickly then seeing it was unharmed, hugged it close, soothing it. Beside her, Logan and the blader worked to catch their breath. The rest of the two groups caught up and looked relieved. Logan recognized the bladers.

"Those were some pretty awesome moves guys," Tommy complimented the rescuers, panting, the rest of their group crowding around to see the baby.

From behind they heard a relieved cry and turned to see the apparent father running up to them. Kimberly smiled and walked forward to place the baby in the frightened father's arms.

"Oh God! Jacob...are you alright?" the father asked his son anxiously. The baby just gargled happily to see the man. The father turned his attention to his son's rescuers. "Thank you all so much for catching him before he was hurt," he said, gratefully and hugging his son close.

"You're welcome, sir. We're just glad we we're able to stop the stroller in time," Kimberly said.

"Yes, you were all so very wonderful and quick. I thought I was going to die when I saw his stroller go rolling off after those punks hassled me," the father said, smiling. "Great moves too."

Logan eyes narrowed hearing that. So, that's what Chuck was up to... what a bastard, he thought, angrily. To the father, he just shrugged and smiled back. Turning to the bladers, he said, "you guys were awesome too. Amazing toss on the run like that," he said in admiration

"Hey, thanks but you guys were incredible too...a running high jump and flip...fantastic!" the blader that helped in the rescue said. "By the way my name is Rocky and this is Aisha and Adam."

"We're Tommy, this is Billy, Zack, Jason, Trini, and the two daredevils were Logan and Kimberly."

"I'm Hank Anderson," the father said then pointed at his son, "...and this little daredevil is Jacob."

Before anything else could be said, Bulk and Skull staggered up to them covered in thorn bushes, their scooters in pieces and their arms and legs bearing multiple scratches.

"Huh...looks like you guys fell off the path there, are you okay?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yea, we're okay, sucks that our scooters are trashed though," Skull grunted.

"Sorry about that but thank you for trying to help," Mr. Anderson said to them. "Well, Jacob here has had enough excitement for one day so we'd better get going. Thanks again, everyone." Hugging his son, Mr. Anderson grabbed the stroller and walked back up the hill.

"Good thing you guys were nearby," Billy commented.

We were just rolling up to speak to Mr. Anderson when we saw some punks bothering him. They bumped or pushed the stroller, we couldn't see which, and it started rolling off," Rocky explained. "We know Mr. Anderson from school. He's our teacher at Stone Canyon High. He's the best and it wasn't nice the way those guys treated him," Aisha added in.

"Why those nasty creeps. Wish we could have been there," Tommy said, angrily. "So, you attend Stone Canyon? Does that mean you guys are here to watch the Ninja Competition?" Rocky, Adam, and Aisha shared a look.

"Yeah, you could say that. Sorry to hear you guys had to pull out," Adam said. Logan hid a knowing smile.

"Kind of hard to get in when one of the competitors is wearing this," Logan said raising his casted arm and they shared a laugh.

"Well, we should go. See you again at the competition," Billy told the bladers and they parted on smiles and goodbyes.

"Hope Stone Canyon wins, they deserve it," Tommy commented as they walked away.

"I have a feeling they're good enough to do that," Logan said then turned to Trini, "You still want to get in some training at the center this afternoon?"

She looked at him doubtful. "Yes, but are you sure you're up to it?"

He smiled. "I'll be fine if we go slowly," he assured her. The rest decided to go along too, so they left for the center together.  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

For the next couple of hours, Logan and Trini practiced their Kung Fu forms, doing slow movements while their friends did other things. Trini kept a close eye on Logan to make sure he wouldn't over work his broken arm. It annoyed him to have to pretend. He could hardly wait for his vacation to begin so he could take this cast off. At least by the time he returned, no one would question his healed arm but that was some weeks off yet.

When they finished up, Logan wore a light layer of sweat on his body. Signaling an end to their session, he gave her a nod and smile before heading off for the locker room to shower. On his way there, his mind was on his vacation plans. Reaching his locker, he was about to open it when something odd caught his attention. A strange odor filled the air. He sniffed around a bit...it was familiar which sent a chill down his spine.

Hurriedly, he followed the scent which led him to the shower stalls. A low moan emanated from the far stall where a broken mop sat against the wall. He ran to the stall and shoved the curtain aside. Slumped against the back wall was a boy with blood covering the front of his sweatshirt and pooling on the floor beneath him.

Logan knelt down quickly while pulling his sweatshirt off. He used it staunch the gaping head wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. His quick exam showed no other wounds but the kid looked beaten to hell. The kids front was covered in blood as was the floor beneath showing how long he'd been sitting there bleeding.

As he worked on the kid he screamed loudly for help, "HELP! SHOWER ROOM! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!

The kid moaned showing that he was still conscious. "That's it kid, stay awake, no sleeping now," he urged as he tied his sweatshirt around the kid's head. The boy hissed in pain. "Sorry, I know it hurts."

He heard running footsteps in the outer room and moment later familiar faces appeared. Zack and Jason stared down in shock at the injured kid.

"Logan what the hell happened?" Jason asked.

"Jesus Christ,' Zack muttered.

"Has someone called for an ambulance?" Logan demanded.

"Yeah, Trini heard you through the wall and yelled at one of us. Billy told Ernie to call an ambulance and he sent us here to find out what's going on," Jason hurriedly explained. "Does he have other wounds besides the head?"

"Not that I could see but someone certainly beat the hell out of him," Logan said tightly. "Any of you know who he is?"

"No, not seen him before," Jason said. Zack just shook his head. "Who the hell could have done this?" Jason asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't know, I found him like this. Jason go get some towels so we can get some of this blood off and, Zack, go out there and direct them where to come," Logan ordered. Zack and Jason nodded and took off while Logan tried to get some information from the kid. "Come on buddy stay awake, come on! Tell us your name! What's your name?"

The boy's eyes focused on him. "James."

"Ok, James, you gotta stay awake now, no sleeping. My name's Logan. Do you know who did this to you?" Logan asked. Jason didn't answer, he was losing ground fast. Jason returned with the towels and squeezed close to Logan to he could begin toweling off the kids arms looking for other wounds but finding only minor cuts and lots of bruising.

"Someone worked him over good, Logan," he said tersely. Logan just nodded, his face angry.

Jason and Logan tried their best to keep James calm and quiet but awake while they waited for help to arrive. Some ten minutes later, Zack appeared and behind him was Ernie and the paramedics.

With quick efficiency, James was given treatment, loaded on a gurney, then carried out to the waiting ambulance. Safely aboard, the crew started the engine and were rushing off to the hospital leaving Logan and Jason standing covered in blood in the parking lot with their friends and Ernie standing with them.

"Who the hell could have done this? I'll make sure they are never allowed in the center again," Ernie snarled angrily. "Don't clean up yet guys. The cops are going to want to collect evidence and question you first," he told them, as police arrived just as the ambulance vanished from view.

Over the next hour, James and Logan submitted to questioning, a CSI team went over the bathroom Logan let his sweatshirt go with them, and everyone else was questioned before finally being allowed to go back to their own business. It was a very subdued bunch that said goodbye to each other and parted. Ernie muttered angrily to himself as he went about cleaning the bloody stall.

As they parted in the parking lot, Jason repeated his question, disbelieve and anger in his voice. "They beat him to a bloody pulp, who could have done that?"

"A more important question is: why did they do it?" Logan growled. Everyone agreed.

Logan hurriedly walked home, staying out of sight he streaked away as fast as he could. Once back in his warehouse home, he didn't stop until he was in the bathroom.

After phasing out of the cast, he jumped into the shower fully clothed, sank down in a corner of the stall and allowed the warm water to fall on him as he huddled in a fetal position, rocking back and forth in distress...tears mixing with the falling water. He stayed until the water turned cold then finally dragged himself out. He tossed his wet clothes in the washer, toweled off, then redressed and put the cast back on his arm.

With no appetite, he skipped dinner and headed back out. For the second time in two days, Logan was in the hospital emergency room once more. He went to the receptionist and asked about a patient that had been brought in earlier. Before she could ask why and who, a voice called to him from down a hallway.

He turned and saw Dr. Hart heading toward him. Turning away from the receptionist, he met the man halfway.

"So, what brings you back here, Logan?" the doctor asked.

"I came in to check on the boy that was beaten at the center. I found him. His name is James and I wanted to see how he was," Logan explained.

"Ohh, I see. Nasty case that one is. Makes me wonder who could have done such a thing," Dr. Hart said, sadly. "He's in ICU. He was beaten very badly, the head wound was minor but he did suffer a concussion so he's being monitored closely. Nothing was broken and no organs damaged, fortunately, but still he is in bad shape."

"May I be allowed to see him?" Logan asked.

"Well, normally only family is allowed but since you're the one that found him I guess it wouldn't hurt, but only a few minutes. He's too weak for much more than that and the police have already tired him out asking questions earlier."

"Do they know who did it?"

"Don't know, wasn't allowed in the room when he was interviewed and they were tight mouthed when they left. Hope that means they know who did it and go arrest the person or persons," Dr. Hart said, anger in his voice.

He gestured for Logan to follow him. They took an elevator up to a quiet floor that held the ICU. Dr. Hart led him to a cubicle where James lay surrounded by equipment monitoring him, a white bandage wrapped around his forehead, his eyes closed. Beside the bed in a chair, a middle-aged woman with short, blond hair sat crying.

"Ms. Adams?" Dr. Hart spoke. The woman turned red rimmed eyes toward them and frowned in confusion. "Excuse me for troubling you, but this is Logan Elivro, the one who found your boy and got him help. It's thanks to him James was found in time before it was too late to help him. Could he see James for a moment?"

A sudden smile of gratitude spread across her face as she got up quickly and gave an embarrassed Logan a hug. "Thank you...thank you for saving my son," she sobbed.

"Uh...you're welcome ma'am. I'm glad I happen to be there," Logan said, awkwardly hugging the woman and patting her back.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Hart said, smiling a bit then left.

For an uncomfortable few minutes, Logan held Mrs. Adams before she finally pushed away and took her seat again. "Please, have a seat and talk with me," she said, softly. She blew her nose and wiped her face off.

Logan did as she asked. They were silent for a few moments before she sighed then said, "I thought we left all this violence behind us when we moved here, but I guess no where's truly safe even in Angel Grove."

"So your family moved here huh? What does your husband do for a living?" Logan asked politely.

"He left us a couple years ago when…" she started then stopped as if she were reluctant to reveal the reason. Logan didn't press her.

"It's okay, none of my business..." he began to reassure her.

"No, actually it's the same reason my son is being harassed. My husband left us when James ... came out...I guess they call it," she said, sadly.

Logan blinked then turned to look at James before turning back to her. "Oh, so he couldn't handle James being gay and you think the attack on him was for the same reason," he said carefully. She gave him a wane smile and nodded. Logan shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Unfortunately, yes. Where we used to live, James would get beaten up but never this badly before. He was always being bullied and threatened. No where could he or I seek comfort, not even at church," she said, sounding bitter and resigned. "Our former pastor would give weekly anti-gay sermons. It made James feel so horrible like he was a freak and could never be loved. I swore after the third session of that, we would never set foot in a church again and moved us here," she said.

"It's like the middle ages all over again just a new target," he grumbled, angry at the stupidity of people. She nodded in agreement and pleased he wasn't one of the haters then noticed the cast on his arm for the first time.

"What happened to you," she asked in concern.

Smiling he held it up. "Souvenir of my last sparring match, but you should have seen the other guy," he said lightly.

"Sparring? What kind? Boxing or martial arts?" She asked.

"Martial arts."

"I know we just met but I don't know anyone here very well. You go to the center a lot?"

"Yes, I work there and I have a circle of good friends who also go there too," he said.

She seemed relieved by that information as she asked, "Could you teach him? I've tried to sign him up, but all have refused to take him. No one would have to know, you could teach him privately, and I could pay you. I'm just so worried that now they know he's gay at the school, as soon as he recovers and returns, he'll be helpless against those who will gang up on him."

Logan eyed her steadily a moment. "I'll be happy to teach him and, no, I don't want you to pay me. I make a living performing there. I'll speak to my boss at the youth center about teaching James after hours. I'm sure he'll allow it."

"Oh, that is so kind of you. Thanks. This is the first piece of good luck we've had since coming here," she said, smiling gratefully.

Logan smiled back then gave her a contact number where he could be reached then left the ICU. As he thought about the conversation he'd just had, he took the elevator down to the emergency room and walked past the treatment area. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs," the voice said. He paused and looked into the treatment room and saw Angel sitting on an examination table.

"Hmm, that was some hard fall, young lady," the doctor examining her said as he gently tested the shoulder that was quite obviously out of place. "Okay, you just sit there quietly a bit while I and your daddy go get something that will fix this right up." The doctor left her side and stepped out of the room. Logan had moved away from the door and pretended he was waiting for someone as the doctor and a man that had Angel's hair and eyes passed by him then disappeared out of view.

He stepped into the room. Angel, whose head was down at first, sensed him there and jerked up to stare at him in surprise. They stared at each other for a moment then he went over and took out a couple of tongue depressors from a jar and went to stand by her.

"Bite down on these," he said, softly handing them to her.

Eyeing him a moment, she seemed to make up her mind then reached out with her good arm and did as she was told. After grabbing a thick book on the counter, he walked over to sit next to her. He took the book and made her hold it in the hand of the injured shoulder.

"Hold that tightly and let your arm hang," he instructed. She did so but moaned when it hurt. "I won't lie to you. This will hurt but only for a moment especially if you stay relaxed. Ready?" She nodded. "Okay, on the count of three. One...two...is that a robin," he said, suddenly, looking behind her out the window.

She looked in that direction and in that second's distraction, he smoothly popped her shoulder back in place. She'd given a muffled squeal that ended just as fast as she fell back into his waiting arms. "...Three..." he said, warmly. She sobbed in relief and a little pain, turning her head into his chest, dropping the book and spitting out the now cracked depressors as she did so.

As he held her and rubbed her back, an old memory popped into his head and a tear came to his eye. He had been ten years old and studying at the Wind Ninja Academy when he'd taken a bad fall just like Angel had done. But unlike her, he was determined to be seen as strong and uncaring, so he toughed it out, walking away as if nothing was wrong. When he was alone, he tried to pop his shoulder back in place by himself but was having difficulty.

Suddenly, he realized he was no longer alone. The head sensei's adopted daughter was standing there looking down at him. After studying him a moment, she bade him to bite down on the stick she held, he did so reluctantly and as he had done with Angel, she popped his shoulder back in place then soothed his pain away with a song as she held him.

"Baby mine, don't you cry,  
Baby mine, dry your eyes,  
Rest your head, close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine,

Little one, when you play,  
Don't you mind, what they say,  
Let those eyes, sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine,

If they knew, sweet little you,  
They'd end up, loving you too,  
All those same, people who scold you,  
What they'd give, just for the right to hold you,

From your head, down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows,  
But you're so, precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

The memory faded as he sang the last note of the song to Angel as he held her, memory and reality merging together. The young girl relaxed though still held him tight as she listened to the song.

As silence fell, he thought now was a good time to ask the question in his mind. "Did you really fall down?"

She pulled back a little to stare into his eyes but said nothing. Her answer was in her eyes. He sighed and hugged her tighter.

"Does it ever end or? Get better?" she asked, softly.

He was silent for a moment then sighed, sadly, "It does...in time...just never give up hope," he murmured. Their moment was interrupted by the return of the doctor and her father. The doctor held a large, heavy book.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" the doctor demanded. Angel's father's face was furious and his fists were clenched.

She huddled against him a moment longer, hugging him tightly in fear. He returned the hug then gently detached her. Getting up from the bed. He said nothing as he picked up the dropped book he'd used and the tongue depressors. He returned the book to its rightful place and tossed the depressors into the trash. Only then did he say, "What I can and I guess War and Peace would work every time," he said nodding at the book the doctor was holding before moving past the two and down the hall until he was out of the hospital.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 22 Outsiders & Thunder Roll

A couple nights later, Logan sat alone in the youth center, a pot of hot tea and some cups waiting on the table before him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Getting to his feet, he walked over and opened it revealing James and his mother standing there. There were still many cuts and bruises on James' face but all were healing. He bowed politely to Logan.

Logan bowed back then said, "Good evening, please come in." He stepped aside to allow them entry. They noted the set table and made their way there then waited.

James' mother appeared a bit uncomfortable but said, softly, "I want to thank you again for doing this for us."

"You're welcome."

She turned to her son. "I'll be back to pick you up in a couple of hours. I love you honey," she said, giving James a quick hug before walking back to the door and letting herself out.

When she was gone, Logan said quietly, "Please, have a seat. I made tea." He indicated the pot on the table before sitting down.

Eyeing Logan a moment, James complied and sat opposite him. Logan poured the tea, handing one cup to James. As the boy took the cup, Logan noticed something. Filling his own cup then setting it down, he reached out to James left wrist and gently turned it over to reveal a thin scar forming a line across it. He looked up and saw tears falling down James' face.

He released the wrist. "Don't hide who you are from me. You were born who and what you are. Only the ignorant think it's a choice. I want you to hold your head high and be yourself, no apologizes. And you have the unalienable right to defend yourself against hatred and self hatred in all its forms when it is aimed at you and those you care for. No more of this self-loathing. When your training is over, you should feel confident enough in your own skin to be who you are anywhere you go."

Through the shine of tears, James stared at Logan for a long moment then a slow, tentative smile crossed his lips. Perhaps there was hope for him after all. At least he was willing to listen to this strangers who cared enough to help him.

Seeing the boy's demeanor lighten, Logan smiled back and they both drank their tea in silence. James felt much better and more relaxed by the time Logan said, "Alright, let's get to work. Stretching first!" He ordered rising to his feet and heading for the mats nearby. Eager to get started, James followed him.

When they were done stretching they stood in front of each other. "Now this is going to be a simple energy drill ok? I want you to close your eyes and tell me where I'm putting my energy," he told James who nodded his understanding, closed his eyes and readied himself. Logan reached out and took James' right hand and began moving it.

"Into me,… away from me,… to the right,…," James called out as Logan shifted the hand.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Over the next few nights, a couple of hours each, Logan trained James. The boy advanced at a steady pace but far faster than Logan had thought he would. He wasn't sure if it was due to a natural talent or a strong will power that helped but was glad to see it. The only difficulty Logan had was continuing his pretense that he was hampered by a broken arm.

"So when do we get to do sparring?" James asked for the twentieth time by the fourth night of training. He helped Logan put weights down on the machine that helped build his arms.

"Maybe tomorrow night, James. I can't do it myself so I have to see if someone is available to work with you, but right now I want to see some heavy bag work and combos," Logan answered. James sighed but complied.

The next day after school, Logan headed for an address he'd gotten from the office and walked to it. He arrived at the front of a nice two story house in the suburbs. Looking around he noted the houses were identical on the block, all with chain-linked fences and well trimmed lawns.

He opened the gate and walked up to the front door and knocked. It was about a minute before it opened. A middle aged woman with blonde hair stood there rubbing her hands on a dishtowel and staring at him questioningly through the screen door between them.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked in a light tenor voice.

"I hope so, ma'am. My name is Logan and I was wondering if I could talk to your son, Peter?" Logan asked.

An eyebrow arched upward as she asked, "How do you know him? I don't think he's ever mentioned you before."

"We sort of met at the Youth Center and we go to Angel Grove High together."

"And what do you want with him?"

"He mentioned he loved Martial Arts and I hoped he could help me with something in that area."

She smiled and shook her head. "Lord, yes. Please come in." She opened the screen and he came into the living room. She lead him through the house and to the basement rattling on about how much Peter loved the Martial Arts. "… practically turned the basement into a dojo. Down there he watches movies and mimics what he sees on the films. Every day after school it's the same thing comes home, does his homework, then goes down here to train, and isn't seen again until dinner," she told Logan who just nodded in the right places. At the bottom of the stairs they came to a halt at a door.

"Out of curiosity, have you had his IQ tested and does he have the Asperger form of autism?" he asked hoping he wasn't getting too personal.

She gave a mild look of surprise. "Most wouldn't know there are different forms of autism or even realize that's what Peter has. Yes, we did get him tested and he's off the charts. As you apparently know, his only problem is lack of social skills and the ability to interact emotionally with anyone. His attention span is also very poor so he requires an aid in class to help him concentrate and complete his work. But get him interested in something and he will learn it to the nth degree. That of course is what Asperger's is all about, that ability to hyper focus normal people like you and I can't duplicate."

"Yes, I know. That's why Asperger's are considered savants in their chosen interest. A small number, I know, are quite capable of leading nearly normal lives while others can never function without a guardian to watch out for their interests as they tend to neglect basic needs like eating healthy, seeing a doctor, shopping for clothes, or using money," Logan added.

"Right, exactly. It's such a pleasure to be able to speak to someone who understands," she said, smiling in relief.

"I understand. My brief encounter with Peter at the Youth Center tells me he is the latter type," he said, a lilt of question in his tone.

"Yes, he is," she said sadly. "We've accepted that we may have to provide support for him the rest of his life."

"You've done quite well so far," Logan said encouragingly.

"Thank you. We hope so," she sighed. They stopped talking and listened a moment. The sounds of quick movements could be heard. "Must be practicing forms," she murmured as she opened the door.

Logan's mouth opened as he frankly stared into the room. It was just as she described it, a dojo minus the mirrors on the wall most sported. On two of the walls a variety of weapons hung, from staves to Sai's. All in neat order. The floor had been covered in wood and at the exact center of the room a metal post with an old mattress wrapped tightly around it held in place by many bungee cords. On the far wall a simple entertainment stand stood with a TV, VCR and an orderly rack of movies within it. Standing before this was Peter wearing sweat pants and a sleeveless shirt and moving fluidly through a form as he watched it on the TV screen.

"Northern Shaolin Leopard style," Logan murmured thoughtfully.

Peter's mother gave him a brief glance before nodding to herself. "I'll just leave you two alone now. Remember to take off your shoes before entering," she said quietly then walked back up the stairs.

Logan slipped off his shoes and left them beside the door then stepped inside, closing the door behind him, before kneeling down on his knees to wait. When Peter was done he bowed, stopped the tape and turned unsurprised to see him, only a little nervous to have a stranger in his private space.

"You're good but a little sloppy," Logan commented lightly.

"Thanks," Peter mumbled, his eyes looking down. He shifted away nervously when Logan smoothly rose to his feet and padded to the entertainment center to look over the movies.

"You've studied the moves on all of these?" he finally asked after he'd read the titles, looking over his shoulder to look at Peter.

"Yes."

Nodding, Logan turned toward the wall of weapons and studied them a moment. Without looking at the boy, he asked, "You know how to use all of these?"

"Yes."

Using his good hand, Logan took down the Sai. Turning to face Peter, he began swirling the Sai in fancy movements up, down, right, and left with the ease of years of practice. When he was done he flipped it over until he was holding it by the middle blade and held it out to Peter.

The boy eyed him with mild surprise and took it from Logan. He put the Sai through the same movements with almost the same ease before halting and handing it back the same way he'd been given it.

Smiling, Logan nodded his approval and took the Sai back, hanging it up once more. "Impressive, very impressive. That tells me you're just the person I need to help me. Peter frowned at him in puzzlement.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Later that night, Peter and James stood before him wearing sparring gear. "Aw Logan, couldn't you have gotten someone better?" James complained.

Logan frowned at him while Peter made no sign he even cared what James had said. "Remember our agreement that you would not question my decisions?" Logan demanded flatly.

James' face heated at the tone of disappointment in Logan's voice but still couldn't keep from saying, "Yes, but come on, why this…" James began but was brutally cut off by a sudden roundhouse kick to his head by Peter who acted on a silent signal from Logan.

"Nice Maui Tai kick Peter," Logan complimented the boy before turning to James. "Rule number one of sparring! Never underestimate your opponent." Peter was already facing James again and waiting.  
Rubbing his face in shocked surprise and anger, James quickly got to his feet and complained, "Oh come on Logan, he sucker kicked me…" and promptly got kicked again by Peter.

Watching James getting to his feet again Logan muttered, "Rule number one...,"

"All right, all right," James muttered as he eyed Peter with more respect and took a stance, all arguing ended as he prepared to spar. A signal from Logan and they started. Over the next hour or so, James quickly learned to respect Peter's knowledge and skill.

For the next week, Peter helped Logan train James who quickly advanced with the same speed he had his workouts.

The night before the finals after as James's mother came to pick him up, the boy's mother asked, "So, how's James doing?"

Logan smiled. "At the rate he's learning I would have awarded him a blue belt by now." James's mother smiled with joy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day was the Ninja Finals. Logan took a seat in the bleachers, his friends around him but his mind on the previous events leading up to this day. He eyed the competitors as they filed into the room. Homburg was in black, Stone Canyon in white.

"I'll be right back," he told the others, standing up then climbing down to the floor to walk over to the Stone Canyon competitors. Reaching their side he told them, "See the one in the middle standing there?" Puzzled they looked then turned back to him and nodded. "He's weak on his left side and the team likes to talk tough so don't be rattle by it, they count on it for intimidation so don't give it to them, and don't be surprised if they gang up," he counseled.

Surprised by his advice, one of them asked, "How do you know this and why tell us?"

"They are a bad tempered team and I know about him because his back and arm are still sore from the beat down I gave him after he gave me this in an unasked for match. He was being a bully," Logan said lifting his casted arm.

They blinked at him in surprise and respect. Their leader nodded and said, "Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome." Logan nodded, then went back to his seat to watch the competition. When it started, he watched the Stone Wall fighters closely seeing one familiar move after another.

In the first match, after they had bowed, the Homburg fighter kicked the Stone Canyon fighter will she was still moving upward from her bow...a clear violation that wasn't caught by the umpire. The Stone Canyon fighter was angry but quickly recovered and started exchanging and blocking blows with the male in quick succession, holding her own, until he knocked her back to the corner again with a kick to her side.

Undeterred, she recovered quickly and charged him with a kick then dodging a return kick spun through the air to the side landing low. After blocking a double strike, the Stone Canyon female flipped back onto her hands to dodge a kick by the male then was back on her feet and charging him. After throwing a front kick, she leapt up with a spin kick then dropped down to sweep her opponent's feet out from under him.

After he got back on his feet, she leapt forward with a kick that he stepped out of the way of. Facing off again the two exchanged blows. After she delivered a knife strike to his collar, he grabbed her hand and flipped her over. Going with it, she landed on her feet and flipped him right back where he landed on his feet.

Before she could do anything else, he kicked her in the side then stepped behind her to kick her hard in the back, sending her into the ropes. Turning, she charged him only to have him closeline her as she moved forward. Getting low on one knee, she flipped forward to the other end of the ring where she was replaced by one of her teammates.

Logan watched as he took his advice by mainly attacking the left side of the Homburg fighter. His moves were fast and accurate; first throwing a punch then following up with a back hand. After blocking another blow he was sent back to the ropes with a blow to his side. Charging forward, he blocked another blow then ducked under a kick and kicking his opponent as he passed him.

The two faced each other and after blocking a couple blows and striking out with a kick, the Stone Canyon competitor leap maybe five feet into the air as the Homburg fighter rolled and flipped forward. Facing each other again they exchanged and blocked a few blows with Stone Canyon first kicking his opponent in the side then flipping him onto his back.

Just then the second Homburg fighter leap into the ring trying to nail him with a turning side kick which Stone Canyon caught and flipped him up and over.

Landing hard on his chest the Homburg fighter rolled away from a kick and back onto his feet then blocked a kick and charging forward he threw kick after kick that Stone Canyon blocked and ducked under. Back on the attack Stone Canyon pushed him back with a couple jumping front kicks and after each threw a spin kick, he threw a punch that his opponent caught then kicked him in the back.

"Man those guys fight really dirty," Kimberly growled angrily.

"Yeah, but the challengers fight clean," Tommy observed.

"Which is always the winning solution when no one else is helping like the umpires should be doing," Billy said sourly.

Logan frowned as another two Homburg fighters jumped into the ring.

In answer the Stone Canyon fighter from before leap in and kicked the Homburg fighter away before he could tackle her teammate. After fending off the second spinning she kicked out at the third by the ropes who caught her leg. In response she leap up spinning on the spot kicking out at all three of her opponents.

'I knew I recognized that fighting style,' Logan thought as the remaining Stone Canyon fighter slipped into the ring and the two teams faced off then the Homburg team was sent back with a single punch from Stone Canyon and the bell rang.

After the last bout was done with each Stone Canyon fighter doing outstandingly, the judges discussed the matches.

"The judges have made their decisions! The match and title go to the Challengers!" The announcer said into his mike.

The Homburg fighters groaned. "We were robbed," Logan heard one of them say as the crowd cheered.

"The new Ninja Champions are the Stone Canyon fighters!" The announcer declared handing the trophy over to the winners. As the trophy was presented, the crowd cheered and the winning team removed their masks revealing Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Wow, hey that's why we didn't see them in the crowd," Kimberly said, surprised and pleased.

"Stupendous," Billy said, grinning.

"Yeah, way to go guys," Tommy yelled as the three raised their trophy in triumph.

"I'll meet you guys outside," Logan said to his friends as the crowd began to disburse.

Outside in the parking lot Logan leaned against the Stone Canyon's jeep, waiting for them, looking up when he heard their footsteps coming up behind him. As they approached and grinned at him, he smiled back and said, "I had a feeling it was you."

"Nice to see you here too, man and thanks for the tips," Rocky said, extending his hand. Logan took it and they shook.

"You're welcome and you deserved it," Logan said then, in one motion while still gripping the others hand, he turned the arm over and saw a mark on the skin of his wrist flash before Rocky could yank his arms away and it disappeared. "I knew it! You three studied at the Thunder Ninja Academy."

"How do you know about the Thunder Ninja Academy?" Aisha demanded.

Logan cocked a half grin. "Sky of wonder…" he murmured in answer.

The three blinked. "…Power of Thunder, you studied there," Adam exclaimed.

Logan nodded. "I'd showed you mine but it's a little covered up at the moment. However, now isn't the time for that discussion. Let's get together later," Logan suggested as he caught sight of his friends coming.

Tommy reached them and told the team, "Hey man that was pretty cool!"

"Thanks and it was really great to have you all here to watch us," Rocky said, grinning.

"Wouldn't have missed it. Hey, why don't we get together some time and you can teach us some of those moves," Tommy asked, eagerly.

"Great idea! We'll set it up soon," Adam agreed, giving Logan a quick glance.

"Cool! We'll keep in touch," Billy chimed in.

Mr. Anderson had just come up beside them to open his car and put Jacob in his carseat. As he closed the door, Kimberly said, "Bye Mr. Anderson."

"Bye everyone. Excellent competition and congratulations on the win you guys."

"Thanks sir," Rocky said politely. Mr. Anderson turned away and was about to climb into his vehicle as the rest moved off to let the Stone Canyon fighters get into their jeep.

"See you three around," Logan shouted moving off with his friends. They hadn't gotten very far when a too familiar voice shouted at the three climbing into their jeep. Logan and his friends whirled around.

"A VERY IMPRESSIVE WIN TODAY!" Goldar shouted at the Stone Canyon fighters, his putties charging the three before they could move or escape and another group grabbed Mr. Anderson before he could get the rest of the way into his vehicle.

"We gotta help them, Logan! You stay back!" Kimberly shouted as she and the others charged back toward the endangered team.

Logan growled under his breath, "Last I looked, I did still have two legs." He ran after his friends and then leaping up to kick first one than another putty before landing next to Tommy.

A short distance away, Billy flip kicked a putty, shattering it as he fought side by side with Zack.

"Kimberly is going to kill you," Tommy told Logan as he kicked one then cartwheeled away and jumped up to scissor kick another putty before rolling back next to Jason.

As he nailed another with a jumping, turning, side kick, he watched as gold energy blasts shot out of Goldar's sword capturing Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"NO!" he barked trying to move forward but was halted by putties which he leap up spinning on his side, kicking all as they circled him.

"Lord Zed will be pleased that you have so much spunk," Goldar cackled gleefully as the three Stone Canyon fighters struggled against their bonds.

Meanwhile, the putties around Logan fell back and shattered. Trying to dart forward, he met up with Trini and Kimberly as she front kicked then side kicked two putties.

"Are you crazy Logan!" Kimberly barked, flipping a putty onto its back.

"I still have these,' he barked back bringing his leg up and kicking the putty in the Z shattering it.

Rolling her eyes, Kimberly flipped forward to kick another putty in the Z, shattering it. The two stood back to back then Billy and Tommy joined them just as another beam of light shot out of Goldar's sword causing the whole group to disappear in a spout of fire, the baby's wail the last sound they heard. Around them the putties vanished leaving the four alone in the parking lot.

"We're too late Goldar got them all, and you Logan what possessed you to fight those putties? You're not a Ranger," Kimberly snapped, shoving Logan. Tommy had walked over to Mr. Anderson's car and found it empty.

"Hey, I'm not helpless and, besides, my father told me how to beat them so I knew I could be of help," Logan defended himself, raising his hands.

"Kimberly what's done is done! He handled himself fine so right now we have to focus on why Goldar took Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Mr. Anderson and Jacob," Tommy said stepping between them.

"We've got to contact Zordon," Billy declared. He raised his communicator to his lips and called, "Zordon, come in."

"Alpha and I are aware of the situation, teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon responded crisply.

"Roger." Billy looked around and asked, "We clear?"

"Yeah, you're good to go," Logan said, not seeing anyone around. The group teleported away, leaving him alone. Best get to the park, he thought, taking off in that direction.

'Logan! We have to pick our fights! We have limited power now!' Red Dragon warned in his mind.

'We may not have a choice, and besides why do you think I'm running, and not streaking,' Logan snapped back in the same manner, taking out the cylinder Zordon had given him, pressing it to his arm as he took cover behind some bushes and phased his cast off.

After changing his clothes and hoped using magic didn't drain his powers further, he stepped out into the open, looking around cautiously then freezing when he saw Bulk and Skull with the baby. Well at least Golder didn't get him but when did they take the kid? he wondered, confused. In the heat of battle no one had seen the pair around.

A strong feeling of danger that had caused him to freeze in the first place got stronger. Suddenly, flower petals and other debris began to whirl around him on a wind that hadn't been there moment ago. A strike of lightning brought forth a monster that looked like the plant version of Bozo the Clown.

Immediately after, Jason, Zack and Trini dropped from the sky to land in front of it, fully morphed and ready for battle.

"It'll take more than three Rangers to deal with me. Wait till you see the tricks I have up my leaves," the monster rumbled deep in its chest.

At once Logan morphed and ran close enough so he could leap up and flip over to land beside his friends. "Then what about four,' he challenged, slipping into a fighting stance the holographic power meter staying on his screen holding steady.

"Let's get him," Jason barked and they charged.

Zack and Trini separated and attacked from either side of the monster while moving as one, Logan and Jason leap up and nailed the monster with a flying, turn side kick.

"Once I find a place to plant my seed pods nothing will be able to stop us," the monster said, untroubled by their attack, rolling to its feet and vanishing in a haze of petals.

"Zordon what's happening?" Jason demanded in his communicator.

"I have been monitoring this dangerous situation, what concerns me the most is the Terror Blossom's ability to reproduce itself," Zordon told him.

"It can do that?" Jason demanded.

"It's going to try! Alpha sector scan the park! The monster needs a powerful heat source to plant the seeds," Zordon said.

"The baby is still in the park," Alpha warned.

"We can no longer divide the power team! Alert Tommy and the others," Zordon ordered.

Logan spoke up then, "You guys handle the monster, I'll find the baby. If the Terror Blossom comes back, I'll just do more harm than good." He turned away and took off before they could argue with him.

Shrugging, the group took off, following Zodor's orders leaving Logan to find the baby.

Now where did I last see them? Logan muttered to himself as he searched for Bulk and Skull then stopped when he spotted them. Darting toward them and about to shout, he was suddenly launched off his feet, flipping forward onto his back. He moaned in pain as he rolled over and saw Goldar and Terror Blossom walk right up to him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Rosy Red Dragon Ranger...just the one I need to plant my seeds," Terror Blossom rumbled with delight.

"In your dreams," Logan growled, getting to his feet.

"Lord Zed will reward me greatly when I finally finish you off," Goldar said charging him, sword raised.

As he brought it down, Logan hand sprang back a couple times then leap forward kicking out at him forcing him back. "Bulk! Skull! Get that baby out of here!" he shouted at them as he dodged a couple more blows and struck out.

At his words, Bulk and Skull scooped up Jacob and high tailed it out of there just as Logan was launched against their picnic table from a blast from Terror Blossom. Before he could move out of the way, Terror Blossom was on top of him, a petal patterned sword in hand that met Logan's in a ringing sound of steel.

"With your powers Red Dragon, I'll be able to plant my seeds and become unstoppable," Terror Blossom said as Logan reached behind him.

As his hand groped behind him, Logan's eyes went to the power meter which dropped a little. "How about… some special… FERTILIZER!" he barked and shoved Jacobs diaper into the monster's face.

Howling in disgust, the monster leap off him, ripping the diaper and its smelly contents off it. Logan shook his head in disgust, "Eww, gross!" Then turned to meet Goldar's furious assault.

The two exchanged blows at a ferocious rate for a few minutes then Logan again knocked off his feet by the monster who shoved Goldar out of the way so he could attack the warrior. "You will pay for that!" Terror Blossom roared, before itself being knocked off its feet as the ground shook from an explosion.

As the three got back on their feet, Logan saw the explosion was the Hatchasarous being destroyed by Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord.

"Terror Blossom! Go back to your mission. I will handle this puny ranger," Goldar declared. The monster disappeared. "Now to finish you off once and for all," he growled as Logan got to one knee.

"I've heard that before," Logan said, blocking an attack then was kicked back down.

As he tried to get up again, he was kicked hard in the gut, sending him backward about a dozen feet, his power meter dropping a little more. "No one is going to save you this time, so any last words little ranger?" Goldar jeered coming closer.

"Yeah I've got five," Logan said looking up at his enemy. Goldar halted and stared down at him, triumph on his face. "You hit like a girl," Logan jeered in his face making Goldar's expression turn to rage as he raised his sword for a killing strike.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 23 Heavy Hearts

With a cry Goldar brought his sword down on him then from out of nowhere a figure threw itself against Logan forcing him down and rolling away. The sword swished by harmlessly above them as the figure laid on top of him. Logan got a glimpse of Goldar's surprised face before a second figure sailed through the air and strike Goldar knocking him down.

Coming to a stop Logan moaned and his eyes went wide when he saw James on top of him. "J… what the hell do you think you are doing!" Logan barked almost saying James's name.

"Didn't have time to think about it!" he snapped back then rolled off Logan.

With a moan, Logan rolled onto his back and looking up saw Peter rolling away from an attack from Goldar then strike out with a kick. "I… I gotta…. help him," Logan muttered, struggling to his feet.

Back on his feet Logan took a step then started to fall, and James caught him. "What can you do you can barely stand," James said.

"Get me to the fire and you'll find out," Logan muttered.

"What fire?" James snapped.

After glancing around in a flash Logan drew his Draco blaster and fired three shots. In front of them three bikes exploded into fire.

"That one, now get me to it fast!" Logan muttered, as James looking at him wrapped his arm over his shoulder started toward the fire one of Logan's feet dragging on the ground.

'Now what' Logan heard James think when they reached it.

"Throw me in," Logan muttered.

"WHAT?" James barked.

"JUST DO IT!" Logan snapped and James looked at him then heaved Logan into the flames.

James watched as Logan rolled through the flames. Then his eyes went wide in amazement as Logan turned onto his front and onto his hands and knees as the flames shrank. Then very slowly as Logan climbed to one knee the flames continued to shrink.

Surrounded by flames down on one knee fingertips on the ground remained for a second eyes closed behind his helmet visor. Then slowly he stood straight eyes still closed breathing in deeply through his nose arms coming across his chest before slowly bringing them to his sides. Then let out the breath he was holding his eyes snapped open and his head whipped around as the flames died completely.

Meanwhile Peter after having a blow defected moved in to strike again to found Goldar seize him by the throat. Grabbing Goldar by the wrist as he was lifted off his feet then slammed onto the ground. The breath knocked out of him Peter looked up at Goldar's growling rage covered face.

"This will teach you to stay out of our way you puny human!" Goldar snarled bring his sword up in both hands to run it through him.

In a flash of moment a red gloved hand seized Goldar's wrist from behind hand and brought back hard causing Goldar to cringe with pain twisting to face Logan. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Logan muttered, before striking Goldar with a palm strike to the chest.

The blow launched Goldar back a dozen feet and he slowly climbed to his feet. "Red… Dragon," Peter started back on his feet.

"Kid get out of here…GO!" Logan said, snapping the last part out facing Peter as he started to protest.

Peter looked at him for a couple of seconds then bolted and Logan turned back to Goldar. "Let's get it on," he muttered then darted forward and leapt forward nailing him with a hard flying side kick as he got to his feet.

Logan kept moving forward nailing Goldar with kick after kick then delivered a powerful one that sent Goldar back ten feet. Landing with a roll Logan slipped into a fighting stance his sword rocketing into his hand and as Goldar got to his feet he formed The Dragon Swords. As the two circled each other Logan reversed the grip on one and lowering his stance.

Then the two charged each other and with a ring of steel they met with Logan blocking a blow aimed down at his head. Spinning he slashed Goldar across the chest with his second sword. They faced each other again then charged each other again and Logan blocked a second blow and forced Goldar's sword then forced it down burring the tip into the ground then struck out.

Goldar stepped back dodging the blow and spinning again Logan nailed him across the chest again with his second sword then a kick across his face. "Aren't you getting a little tired of me or The White Ranger always kicking your gold plated ass?" Logan asked shifting his grips.

Goldar gave him a toothy devilry grin. "You're bluffing," he growled.

Taking a deep breath Logan planted his swords into the ground widened his stance and concentrated as he raised his hands. Slowly exhaling he drew his hands slowly down to his lower chest and as he did pure red energy appeared in the air. In fluid circular motions he gathered the energy up into a ball of energy.

Taking a step forward, eyes locked on Goldar's shocked face with the ball of energy in front of it thrust his hand in front of himself. A beam of energy shot at a surprised Goldar hitting him full in the chest and was launched off his feet.

Logan watched as Goldar was launched off his feet and disappeared in the distance before dropping to one knee. "I never bluff," he gasped out.

'Good to know but that little stunt of yours nearly cost us that boost' Red Dragon snapped at him.

'I have to keep up appearances they can't know I'm weakening'

"LOGAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! Logan come in," Zordon yelled in panic through the comlink.

"If you want to blow out my ear drum please keep yelling," Logan muttered, getting to his feet.

"Logan thank the stars you're alright the other rangers and your friends need your help," Zordon barked.

Logan was silent for a moment then wrenched his swords from the ground. "Tell me where to go."

Leaning as low as he could on his bike Logan rocketed through the air on The Dragon Rider Cycle. "How much further?" he snapped his nerves tense.

'At the speed we've been going two minutes,' Red Dragon said and Logan twisted harder on the throttle.

'Make that one minute,' Red Dragon said as they dropped lower and rolled to avoid a tree.

As he roared over a hill he spotted Tommy and Kimberly fighting a horde of putties. In a flash he brought his legs close to squat on the bike.

'Don't even think about it,' Red Dragon snapped.

'Maybe I should do that more often,' Logan said, then leapt off the bike.

The wind rushing by the ground rushed up at Logan as he dropped head first toward the ground arms tucked close. As a putty was about to strike Tommy from behind it froze spotting him.

Before it could do anything Logan flipped around bringing his legs forward. "DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK!" he shouted and nailed the putty hard on the Z.

The blow blew the putty off its feet and rocket back into a couple others that were charging them. "Hey Tommy, miss me?" he said, as Tommy turned to look at him then kicked a putty over Logan's shoulder.

"There's more of them now where are they coming from!" Kimberly yelled kicking two in the Zs then leapt up spinning to kick a third in the head.

"Were ever it is they must have an endless supply," Logan barked wrapping his arm around the neck of one and twisting around breaking its neck dropped it to the ground.

After kicking another coming at him and drove hos Dragon Ninja Sword through the Z of the one he dropped and they both shattered.

As he threw his sword at another and it planted it's self in the middle of a putties Z he turns as Tommy shouted, "Look they're free!" in time to see Rocky, Adam, and Aisha rush out of the cave and join the fight.

"AIM FOR THE Z!" Kimberly yelled at them and in response Aisha blocked a blow then rammed a punch into the Z and the putty shattered.

"Thanks for the tip!" Aisha barked giving Kim the thumbs up.

Beside Logan, Adam kicked a putty in front and behind him then leapt up spinning to kick a putty behind Logan who dropped down to sweep the legs out from under another. Standing straight Logan threw a spin kick nailing a putty in the head as Adam kicked another putty in front of him. Together they raised their legs up high grabbing their heels as they turned and slammed the blows down on the putties Zs where they shattered.

Turning to block the blow of another one Logan saw Rocky handspring away from a group of putties. Looking back he saw another putty charge him Logan met him half way leaping up twisting in midair to grab the putty between his thighs and twisting and still spinning landed on the ground. With a jerk he broke the putties neck then kicked the putty in the Z.

Rolling back onto his feet to see a Trini punch a putty in midair that had jumped off the top of the cliff to tackle her then looked over at Rocky. "HEY KID PULL!" he shouted at Rocky.

Turning Rocky using both hands threw a putty that had leapt towards him right at Logan. Falling back Logan kicked the putty in the Z as it passed overhead before landing on his back. Leaping to his feet darting forward with Tommy and Kimberly at the last three putties and as one the three leapt into the air and nailed them with a flying side kick each.

"Good job you guys," Kimberly congratulating the three in front of them.

"Where's the Blue Ranger?" Rocky demanded.

"He must still be in the cave, let's go!" Tommy barked.

"He was in there fighting the snake!" Aisha snapped as they rushed inside.

When they reached Billy struggling on the ground with a massive snake they turned back to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. "Stay back!" they snapped at them then charged forward.

When they were within reach Tommy and Logan each seized an end of the snake which immediately began thrashing them about. "DON'T LET IT BITE YOU!" Logan shouted as struggled to stay on his feet as he held onto the tail.

"No kidding want to trade?" Tommy snapped as he was forced onto his back struggling to keep the wide dripping fanged mouth at bay.

Before he could replay Logan was lurched off his feet still managing to hold on as he was slammed hard into the cave wall. "You might not… find this end that easy," he said, as he was slammed into the wall again.

"Be careful you guys," Kimberly shouted drawing her blade blaster.

"This coming from the girl not wrestling the Anaconda!" Logan snapped as he was dragged across the floor.

"Well give me a clear shot and I'll zap it back to Lord Zedd!" She snapped harshly at him.

Looking at Tommy, Logan nodded. "Count of three," he said, and Tommy nodded.

"One…," Logan said.

"Two…," Tommy said.

"THREE…," they barked together and in one motion heaved the snake against the wall.

At once it uncoiled itself and lunged at them mouth wide. In a flash of movement Kimberly leveled her weapon and fired. Centimeters from Logan's helmet the beam hit the snake which fell dead and breathing again Logan watched it fall to the floor dead.

"Nice shooting Miss Oakley," he muttered then rolled onto his back to look at Billy as Tommy and Kimberly bent down infront of him.

Logan's eyes went wide when he saw Billy thrashing on the floor clutching his throat. "We gotta do something!" Tommy barked.

"The snake must have crushed his intake valve he gotta get his helmet off!" Kimberly snapped then moved to do it.

"Wait!" Tommy snapped looking back where they left the three.

"It's not worth his life Tommy," Logan snapped coming close.

"Ok hurry!" Tommy snapped and Kimberly and Logan wrenched Billy's helmet off.

The three knelt over Billy as he struggled to get his breath back. "Billy you alright just take deep breaths and you'll be fine," Kimberly said, as Billy coughed in air.

"Just sit here for a moment and you'll be fine," Kimberly said, as Billy sat up.

"I'm ok… I'm ok…. Oh no," Billy said, and the three turned and saw Adam, Aisha, and Rocky staring at them.

"Billy?" Rocky said, in shocked awe and Aisha pointed at Kimberly.

"So you must be…" Aisha began.

"I don't believe this," Kimberly muttered, and she and Tommy slowly took off their helmets.

"Kimberly… and Tommy," Adam muttered.

"You guys are the Power Rangers, cool, then that must make you Logan," Aisha said, pointing at him.

"Close," Logan said, then removed his helmet.

"But no cigar," he said, and they stared at his altered face.

"Don't take it bad we had the same guess, but like father like son," Tommy said, standing and helping Billy to his feet.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," Kimberly said, standing.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Adam said.

"Well let's do it in a more private place," Logan said, and he noticed the ice in Kimberly's eyes as she looked at him.

"…and might I suggest I arrange the transportation," he said, and the others nodded and he turns and made a portal.

They all stepped through to the Command Center inner chamber and Zordon and Alpha turned to look at them. "Tommy, Kimberly, Billy what has happened?" Zordon demanded when they saw they weren't wearing their helmets.

"It was out of our control Zordon, call the other Rangers they need to know," Tommy said, and Zordon looking at Adam, Aisha, and Rocky nodded.

"Power Down," Logan declared demorphing and frowning at the icy stare Kimberly was still giving him as he went off to lean against a console in the corner.

When the others arrived at first shocked the Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy was standing and talking to the others then went quite when it was explained and Adam guessed who they were. As one they looked at each other and demorphed. In no time Aisha, Rocky, and Adam stood before Zordon who looked down at them with a hard look.

"The three of you have put us all in a very dangerous and compromising position. For you are the only other people to know the identities of the Power Rangers," Zordon started.

"Man can you believe this, it's like totally awesome," Rocky muttered to Adam who nodded and Aisha jammed an elbow into Rocky's gut.

"Hey let the man talk… at least I think he's a man," she snapped at him looking back at Zordon.

"It is imperative that this information remains a secret Alpha has looked into your backgrounds and have determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal fair and trustworthy. There for we ask for you to take a solemn vow never to reveal their identities," Zordon continued and Adam, Aisha, and Rocky looked at each other and agreed.

With a since of pride Logan watched as they took their oaths knowing that their lives would change forever and history was being made. When they were done he watched the others converse with them.

He was jolted from his thought as Rocky called out, "hey Red Dragon," and he looked up.

"Since we know their names why not yours?" he said, smiling and the others looked at him and he stood straight.

"My face is enough," he said, walking forward.

"How convenient," Kimberly growled and Tommy gave her a side glance.

"What was that about?" he muttered.

"Actually that's something I'd like to know? You've been giving me the cold shoulder all day and quite frankly I'm tired of it. So whatever you have to say just let it out," he said, throwing his arms up.

She looked at him for a moment then without warning spun on her heel and nailed him with a kick across the face. He fell to the floor stunned by the blow rubbing his jaw where she hit him and looked back at her. His eyes went wide in surprise as Jason and Tommy were holding her back from tackling him.

"LET ME GO!" she kept snapping as he climbed to his feet.

"I'm not so sure I deserve that, and if I did I have no idea what I did," he said, still rubbing his jaw.

"Oh you deserved it and more you bastard!" she shouted still struggling to free herself.

"Then do you mind telling me what I did?"

"You've been beating Logan!" With that outburst the chamber went silent and all eyes turned on him as he froze.

"I saw his X-rays! They were covered in break scars and that was just of his arm I can only imagine what the rest of his skeleton looks like!" she snapped as she shrugged off Jason and Tommy who were looking dumbfounded.

Logan looking at each of them in turn took a step forward. "Kimberly…" he started but was interrupted as Tommy raised a hand.

"I think it's best if you just go," he said, face hard.

Logan was silent for a moment then with a flick of his wrist behind him opened a portal and left.

Later Logan was in the youth center arm back in his cast sitting at a table stirring a drink before he had to go on stage. He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed as Kimberly took a seat next to him.

"So anything special for the coming numbers?" she asked smiling.

He glanced at her. "My father's jaw pretty sore," he said, and her face dropped.

"Logan I…" she started but he stopped her raising his hand.

"I don't want to hear it besides I have to get to work, but I still need someone to play the guitar," he said, standing and looking at him she slowly stood.

He barely looked at her as she took a seat on stage make sure the guitar was in tune and looking over the notes on the stand and he flicked on the mike. "Everyone may I have your attention," he said, into it and everyone looked at him.

"These first two numbers are dedicated to the heroes of Angel Grove. But before I get started I have this to say. Hero's come in all shapes in sizes; some were masks, some body armor to fight monsters in, while others do it with a badge with a gun or an axe. But then there are the heroes of the moment.

Men and women who rush into a situation without a second thought of the danger just because it's the right thing to do. So ladies and gentlemen I am proud to say that we are in the presence of two bonifide genuine heroes," he declared and he saw the others grow tense.

"And I now ask that James Adams and Peter Jacobson join me on stage to be recognized. For these not only risked their lives to defend The Red Dragon Ranger against Goldar these two have taken their place in our city of heroes," he said, and started clapping with everyone as they looked at the two boys who were frozen with shock next to their parents who gapped in surprise.

With a little encouragement from their families James and Peter stood and came on stage and the applause slowly died down as Logan raised his hands. "Many of you may remember James from what happened here at the Youth Center a few weeks ago and many here don't know Peter.

Over the past few weeks I have gotten to know these boys and I can tell you that I am proud to know these boys and that they have a will of iron through the hardships that they have faced. So I am proud to stand here with them and to dedicate these songs to them," Logan said, then nodded at Kimberly who started strumming the guitar and Logan bobbed his head with the beat turning back.

"I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small  
But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there  
And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
So sad eyes  
Discouraged now  
Realize  
When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there  
And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors  
'cause there's a shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Beautiful, like a rainbow," he sang and people cheered.

As the cheers died down one set of clapping was the loudest and looking over he saw that it was Chuck his friends close by and Logan's face hardened. "Is there something amusing Chuck?" Logan asked as Chuck continued his mock applause.

"Not really just this is a hippy place," he said.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Kimberly snapped standing up and Logan raised an arm to stop her from charging Chuck.

"Just a bunch of people praising a fag and a retard," Chuck loud enough for Logan to hear and his face darkened.

Slowly he looked at James and saw the fear in his eyes. "James," he said, and James looked at him.

"What school did you transfer from?" he asked.

A somber look flashed on James face before he muttered, "Hamburg."

Logan closed his eyes and opened them again and a silent question went between them. After a few seconds James nodded.

"Ernie call the police," Logan said, into the mike then hopped off stage people looking at him.

"Why?" Ernie said picking up the phone.

"Tell them we have the person who attacked James or maybe people," Logan said, walking up to Chuck.

Chuck letting out a puff of air gave Logan a look of hate puzzlement. "What the hell are you talking about?" he spat.

Fighting the anger out of his voice Logan said,, "a few weeks ago I found James nearly beaten to death in the showers. Until right now we didn't know who did it," Logan said.

Chuck gave a short laugh. "And you think I did it?" Chuck said standing getting in Logan's face.

"I don't think, I know it was you. You see only four people in this room knew that James was gay. Him, his mother, me, and his attacker," Logan said, and he noted the beads of sweet appear on Chuck's face.

Anger seeping from him Logan growled through his teeth, "tell me Chuck did it make you feel big did it make you feel important, did it make you feel like a man to beat him to a bloody pulp."

"I never touched the fag! Why would I? You can't pin this on me just because we went to the same high school!" Chuck yelled.

"You were angry because even with a broken arm I beat you right out of the ring, and recognizing James you found someone to vent it out on. I bet you even landed your first blow from behind… AM I RIGHT JAMES?" Logan said, then looked over at James who after a moment nodded.

"So you didn't even have the balls to face him like a man. But then people like you rarely have the balls for that. But more than that the mop you are such a coward that you had to use a broken mob handle on down unarmed teenager.

But then I guess from how you fought me in the ring your fists and feet probably didn't leave that much an impression. Has that always been a problem with you Chuck?" Logan continued and he saw Chuck's face go dark with anger.

"That's it isn't can't back it up with the goods in the ring, your girl if you have one, or in just life. Or is it something deeper and darker…" Logan continued then turned as a voice interrupted him.

"… are you such a homophobic bastard because you are so angry that despite how much you work out how flashy your formally bike is and you still can't get it up! So tell me is it because you're secretly gay yourself!" James snapped stalking over.

"I SHOULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR GOD DAME NECK!" Chuck screamed in pure anger and hate and the center went silent as he breathed hard.

Logan smiled as Chuck's eyes go wide and tried to bolt but was blocked by Tommy and Jason. "And where do you think you're going?" Tommy growled.

"Besides we're not done with you," Logan said, and Chuck turned to him.

"Two more sparring matches, and if you win you go free," Logan said, and everyone looked at him.

"With who you? Them?" Chuck said looking at him then a Jason and Tommy who stared at Logan dumbfounded.

"No with this on it will be to temping to bash your skull in," Logan said, raising his casted arm.

"You will fight James and Peter," Logan finished looking at them.

At this Peter came over looking nervous and Chuck laughed. "Deal," Chuck said and shoved past people to get to the mats.

At once Peter and James looked at him. "Logan I don't know if I'm good enough…" James started when Logan raised a hand as James's and Peter's family appeared.

"Peter will fight him first, and Mrs. Adams do you trust me?" Logan said, then looked at James's mother.

She was silent for a moment then nodded. "then trust me to know your son's skill level he's been sparring with Peter to a tie his last few times and you should know his skill," Logan said, looking at Peter's parents who nodded.

"But Peter's never taken a lesson in his life and Chuck is practically master status!" Tommy protested and Logan looked at him.

"Your right he deserves a handicap, Peter," Logan said, Tommy gapped as peter looked at him.

"Only do the styles I call out understood," He said, and Peter nodded.

A few minutes later Peter stood before Chuck with a sparring helmet and foot pads. "I hope you know what you're doing?" Kimberly muttered, beside him and he glanced at her then back at Peter.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her and she looked at him.

Slowly he looked back. "Yes," she muttered.

"Then trust my judgment. I have seen these boys fight, you haven't. And for them this is more than just a fight to hopefully put away someone who could turn murderer," Logan said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You may partially understand the battle because you have a friend who's deaf but you have to understand this is completely different. These boys are fighting for their right to be apart and their place in society. For decades people like them have been shunned, hidden away, or locked up because they are different or considered ungodly.

So this fight has to be done. Not only for them. But the people here to see that they are here and not going anywhere and its time that the world accepted them not try to cure them or eradicate them," Logan said,, as he did Kimberly's face went sollum and he gaze lowered and looked back at Peter.

"And for them to learn to no longer be afraid," she muttered.

"Exactly, now if you don't mind," Logan said, and looked back at Peter.

He watched as the two looked each other over Peter passive while Chuck had an arrogant smile on his face before rushing forward. "Karate!" Logan snapped.

In an instant Peter reacted and side kicked Chuck in the chest sending him back doubled up then was knocked on the side of the head with a crescent kick. Rolling to his feet Chuck blinked at Peter as they circled each other.

In a flash Chuck reached out to lower Peter's front hand and strike out at his head. At one Peter leaned back from it deflecting the punch and struck out with his own nailing Chuck on the side of the head. Going with it Chuck's other leg shot up and dropping low Peter nailing him to the stomach with a punch then an elbow as he stood straight sending Chuck to the mat with a palm strike.

Rolling back onto his Chuck faced Peter again and as he as he struck out with a kick Logan barked, "Tae-Kwon-Do!"

At once Peter dropped under the kick to the side of his knee and struck the lower part of Chuck's leg with a side kick sending back to the mat. At once the two were on their feet with peter sending Chuck back with a couple front kicks the last one Chuck caught. In response before he could do anything Peter leapt into the air spinning to nail Chuck with a kick to the head with his other leg.

As Chuck got to his feet he leaned back as Peter threw a jumping spin kick then leapt back as keeping the momentum when he landed Peter tried to sweep him off his feet. Standing straight Chuck ducked under a crescent kick then was nailed on the side of the head with a spin kick. As they faced off again Chuck ducked under a second crescent kick then doubled up by the roundhouse from the same leg then spun away as Peter nailed him with a tornado kick.

As he recovered Peter leapt at him spun in the air and nailed him in the chest with a flying turning side kick. "Peter back off," Logan said, as Peter raised a fist.

At once Peter froze then backed up a few steps as Chuck climbed to one knee glancing at Logan. Slowly he looked back at Peter then with a look of blind rage charged him.

"Maui-Tai!" Logan barked and Peter shifted his stance.

Chuck hit home full in the chest and backing up with it Peter wrapped his hands around the back of his neck pinning his forearms against the side of his neck and began delivering knee strikes to Chucks exposed chest. Trying to slip his head down Chuck was wacked on his fore head before Peter twisting his arms threw him to the side.

Keeping his hands up Peter watched Chuck start to get up then spinning on his toes wacked Chuck on the side of the head with a kick. As Chuck used the blow to roll onto his feet Peter threw a kick to his groin which Chuck blocked then wacked upside the head with a round house. Down on one knee Chuck blocked an elbow strike with his own then doubled up as Peter turning dropped down to deliver an elbow strike to his stomach then grabbed chucks head to throw him over his shoulder.

After Peter delivered an elbow to Chuck's chest Logan snapped, "Aikido."

Peter slipped back onto his feet and slipped into a stance and Chuck rolled onto his feet and threw a kick. At once Peter deflected it and the punch that followed it and close lined Chuck as he stepped forward. Turning back to face Chuck as he got to his feet Peter caught a punch that was thrown at him going with it he then spun back locking out the wrist spun back send Chuck onto his back.

Taking a couple steps back Peter watched Chuck get to his feet and catching another punch Peter went with again and after stepping under it locked out Chuck's arm and threw him forward. "Judo!" Logan snapped as Chuck charged him again and Peter getting hold of him threw him over his shoulder and they both landed on the mats.

"Ju-jitsu! Hold!" Logan snapped and Peter wrapped his legs around Chuck's hips and grabbing one arm locked his arm out so Chuck was pinned against the mat.

With that Logan walked onto the mats and squatted down next to Chucks head. "Just tap out and it's over," he said.

"Go to hell," Chuck growled struggling.

"Fine but remember in the position you're in he could easily snap your arm like a twig," Logan said,, emphasizing it with a quick movement with his hands and Chuck glanced at him.

"Peter…" Logan started but was interrupted as Chuck tapped out and Peter let him go and they got to their feet.

"That's enough," Logan said,, putting a hand on Peter's chest then whispered in his ear.

"Three minute rest then James," Logan said,, before turning back to Chuck.

Hearing quick movements behind him Logan turned in time to see Peter deliver a double claw strike to Chuck. Then with a hook kick following up with a jumping spin kick sending Chuck to the mat.

"I suggest you take those three minutes and no more sucker punches," Logan said, as Chuck rolled dazed to look at him and went to stand with the others.

"What did you say to Peter?" Kimberly asked in shocked awe.

"That if he tried anything use Tiger Kung Fu," he said.

"Did you teach Peter to fight like that?" Jason demanded in just as much shock as Peter rejoined his parents and they whole fully congratulated him.

"No he could already fight like that when I got to him, just sloppier," Logan said.

"But how he never took a lesson," Tommy said, looking over at Peter.

"He practically had a lifetime of lessons from some of the best Martial Artist in the world," Logan said, looking over at Peter as he shuffled away from people praising him.

"Who?" Jason asked in awe and wonderment.

"Chuck Norris, Steven Seagal, VanDamme, David Carrideine, Cynthia Rothrock, Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, Richard Norton, and just about everyone else who fought in the Olympics," Logan said, and the others stared at him like he was crazy.

"But… that's… impossible," Adam stammered.

"I think from what you saw it's not for him he just has to watch it and he can copy it. That's why Chuck could barely get a blow in; Peter watched him fight before and knew what would come. Now I have to give a prep talk to James," Logan said, and left the others to stare at Peter.

When he reached James he noted that he was practically hyperventilating. "James," He said, putting his good hand on James's shoulder and he jumped.

"Y…y…yeah," James said, shakily.

Smiling Logan took him by the shoulders and turned James to face him. "Relax he's not going to do anything tricky. And if he does…," Logan said, and raised his cast.

"I'm armed and dangerous," he said, and James chuckled.

"Look you saw the fight with Peter, Chuck cold barely touch him," Logan said.

"Yeah but that was Peter," James muttered.

"You tied with him in your last match," Logan pointed out picking up the gear.

"Barely,"

"It still happened. Now when you get out there remember fight with your head not your heart and remember HES, ok?" Logan said,, putting on his gloves and James nodded.

"Go get him champ," Logan said, slipping James's head gear on and slapping him on the shoulder and caught sight of something over James's shoulder.

As James began loosening himself up Logan slipped through the crowd and intercepted two police officers that had just come through the front entrance. "Officers thank you for coming," he said.

"We received a call saying that you had the one that attacked that boy…" One said then caught sight of James.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Officers if you wait a few minutes you could have your man," Logan said.

"Kid is that the boy that was attacked?" the other officer asked pointing at James over Logan's shoulder.

"Yes that's him…," Logan started but was interrupted

"and you people are just going to let the same thing happen over again, we got that kids record he's been a victim long…" the other officer said starting forward but was halted as Logan grabbed his arm.

"The victim needs this, he needs to stop running, but more than that he needs to make a point otherwise it's going to happen again and again. So if you understand that please take a seat and in a few minutes you could have your man," he said, face hard.

The cops looked at him for a moment then turned and walked over a table to take a seat at a table. After watching them Logan returned to stand with the others to watch the fight as James and Chuck squared off.

Logan watched as they circled each other shifting stances. Every so often they would jerk at one another sometimes causing the other to tense up. Then in a flash of movement Chuck moved to kick James who lowered his hands to block it then reared back as Chuck wacked him with a backhand to the head.

Recovering James tried to kick Chuck who caught the leg and lifted James off his feet. James rolled away as Chuck tried to stomp him a couple times. After Chuck brought his leg down James caught his leg with his feet and sent Chuck to the mat. Back on their feet James tried to kick out at Chuck again caught his leg and threw him to the mat.

In a flash James rolled back onto his feet then dropped to the mat as Chuck sailed at him with a flying side kick. Before James could turn and face him Chuck had him in a choke hold from behind. In a flash Logan raised his arms to stop the others from charging onto the mat.

They watched James struggle a little as Chuck held him an arrogant smile on his face. "This time faggot, I'm going to do more than just wash away your sins. This time I'm going to do to you what I did to your old boyfriend," Logan heard Chuck growl into James ear whose eyes darkened.

"You… don't… scare… me… anymore!" James snapped out then rammed the back of his head into Chucks face and dropping down to one knee threw Chuck over his shoulder.

Looking up James caught Logan's eyes as he folded his arms.  
Slowly Logan pointed to his hips, his eyes, lastly his shoulders. Setting his face James nodded and looked up at Chuck as he got to his feet and kick out at James.

In a flash James swept his leg out from under him and kicked him in the face as he got to his feet. Bringing his leg high to hold it he brought it down on Chucks back then took a step back as Chuck leapt up. They looked at each other than Chuck attacked with a punch and found himself flipped onto his back by James.

Back on his feet again Chuck moved to attack but was stopped as James hit him with a side kick, a crescent kick, and finally a spin kick. Stepping forward to punch him Chuck blocked it then punched James in the side and flipped James onto his back. As he moved to strike James, Chuck was met by James feet as he rolled back onto his feet where he blocked a hook punch.

In a flash James locked out that arm and began hitting Chuck again and again in the stomach and chest. After delivering powerful elbow to Chucks face James raised his hand to strike again then paused. Slowly he released Chucks arm then gave him a light push causing Chuck to fall flat on his back.

Logan smiling walked out onto the mat as the people cheered but before he reached him James wheeled around a strange glint in his eyes. "DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME?" James demanded of the crowd.

Pausing Logan looked back at the crowd before looking at James again as he shouted out, "My name is James Edwards Adams, and I am gay and I'm not ashamed! Now does anyone else have a problem with me?"

Logan looked back at the crowd around him as they looked at one another some looking uncomfortable. "Actually that's a question I'd like to have answered, does anyone here have a problem with either James being gay or Peter being autistic," he said.

"I don't have a problem with it, do you?" Kimberly said, looking at Tommy and Jason.

"Nope,"

"None here,"

"Me neither," Aisha said, crossing her arms.

"My old sifu taught me it takes all sorts to make the world we live in," Trini said.

"I'm cool with it," Zack said shrugging.

"I have a cousin who's gay, she's one of my best friends," Rocky said.

"My old Sensei is gay," Adam said.

Then slowly one by one people spoke up saying they didn't have a problem and Logan looked at James as his tearful mother embraced him. As she held him she opened her eyes and caught sight of Logan and mouthed 'thank you'. Logan waved it off and signaled the cops.

"Here's your man," he said, to them and they lifted a moaning Chuck off the mat as Logan went with Kimberly back to the stage while Chuck's friends made a desecrate exit.

"Now that the unpleasantries over with let's get to that other song I was going to dedicate to these boys. Because right now it seems more fitting than before," he said, as Kimberly picked up the right guitar and began strumming the right tune.

"Never Surrender!

You were born a fighter  
In the bird a mighty warrior  
Driven by desire  
Glory calls, it's waiting for you.  
When they try to break you down  
You can take it  
That don't shake you  
When your backs against the wall  
The thrill of the fights  
Got you standing tall

Never surrender  
Never say die  
You've got the heart of a hero

Never surrender  
The will to survive  
Your standing strong  
In the eye of the storm  
Something keeps pushing you on

To Never surrender  
Never surrender

There's a burning passion  
Deep inside a silent power  
With a quick reaction  
Lightning strikes, you fight for honor  
l ]  
Winners have a price to pay  
You can taste it  
That don't change it  
Your not there to take the fall  
You'll fight til the end  
And you'll take it all

Never surrender  
Never say die  
You've got the heart of a hero

Never surrender  
Keep it alive  
Your standing strong  
In the eye of a storm  
Something keep pushing you on

To Never surrender  
Never surrender

You'll never stop till you number one  
It's only a matter of time  
You'll never give up  
You'll never run  
Your layin your life on the line

Never surrender  
Never surrender  
Never say die  
Don't stop  
Never surrender  
Got the will to survive  
Never surrender

Don't stop  
Never surrender!" he finished and the crowd went alive a good portion looking over at Peter and James.

"Let's hear it for the Heroes!" Tommy said, standing and the crowd roared its approval.

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 24 Rise and Rise Again

Resisting the urge to cover the pounding in his ears Logan tried not to get separated from Ashley, Tommy, and Kim in the crowd outside the stadium. "Logan, I can not believe you managed to snag these tickets. This is the hottest concert in the city even back row tickets like we've got are sold out on the first day how the hell did you get them," Ashley demanded turning to face him the biggest grin on her face.

"Well I used a strong mixture of patience and fortitude, and a tent hitched in front of the ticket booth," he said, and she wrapped her forearms around his neck.

"But Celine Dion you shouldn't…" she started before he raised his casted arm and pressed two fingers to her lips.

"Enough of that now we both enjoy her and I had to do something for our two year anniversary," he said, and she smiled before she kissed him.

"That's all well and good but I don't see why I have to be here," Tommy said, and Kimberly slapped his shoulder.

"It's our anniversary to and though you may not like her I like Celine Dion. And since Logan was gracious enough to get these tickets for us right now I'm inclined to steal him from Ashley," Kimberly said.

"Hey you have your own man if you touch him I'll kill you," Ashley said, laughing and the two stepped ahead of the boys.

After watching them go Logan looked back at Tommy a sly grin on his face. "And this is coming from a guy who has a Celine Dion poster under two Marital Arts posters?" Logan said, under his breath.

"SHHH! Not in front of the girls. I got a reputation you know," he said, smiling.

"Yeah I know I just wish these tickets were better," Logan said, as they walked inside.

"Well what can you do with the money you make?" Tommy said.

_You'd be surprised how much I make, hell I could live off what I make on my Microsoft_ _stock,_ he thought.

He was about to say something when, "Logan! Tommy!" and they turned and surprise and wide surprised smiles.

"Mandy!" they exclaimed, as the man walked over and they shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, still stunned.

"I was in town thought I'd enjoy a concert of sorts, but what are you doing here?" Mandy said.

Before the boys could say anything they were enveloped in the girl's arms. "It's our anniversary gifts, and it's good to see you again Mr. Patinkin," Kimberly said.

"The pleasure is mine Kimberly, and call me Mandy, now where are your seats?" he asked, smiling at them.

"Way up there," Logan said, turning to point at the top of the stadium.

"Oh no, no friends of mine are sitting in the nose bleed section you are sitting with me as my guests," Mandy said, after glancing up.

"But Mandy…" Ashley said, wide eyed looking back at him.

"No buts just come with me and I'll arrange everything, and by the way how is Dana and Angel?" He said, waving off her objection.

A couple hours later Logan and the others were on their feet cheering madly as Celine Dion finished her final number of the concert. "You want to meet her? I have backstage passes," Mandy asked, when Logan stopped whistling two fingers in his mouth and everyone looked at him like he was Santa.

So that is how the group had found themselves back stage at the tunnel entrance Ashley jumpy as stage hands worked around them. "Pinch me I'm dream… don't even think about it," she snapped before Kimberly could pinch her.

Smiling Logan looked at Mandy. "Mandy this is too much, really," he muttered, to him.

Mandy shook his head. "After everything you did for me it's the least I could do and more," he said.

Knowing it was pointless to argue Logan turned back to see Tommy retying his ponytail. "You ok man?" he asked, frowning.

"Is my hair ok?" he asked, franticly the teens chuckled.

"You do know that I'm your girlfriend? Right," Kimberly said, an edge in her voice.

"Yeah… I know it's just she's a beautiful woman," Tommy said, quickly and Logan saw a bead of sweat appear on the back of his neck.

Smiling Logan refocused on the tunnel as crowd began to roar. Focusing he saw her before the others with his enhanced eye sight. Her short dark hair, narrow chin, and beautiful face.

He seemed to be in a daze as she walked down the tunnel stopping every now and then to talk and sign autographs. As she got closer he felt his nerves begin to rise and when she was just coming in they were so high he could hardly speak.

"Miss. Dion I'm Mandy Patinkin. It was a wonderful show tonight, and these are friends of mine Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Ashley Davison, and Logan Elivro," he said, waving at the teen who work lock jaw.

"It's a pleasure," Celine Dion said, in her soft sweet voice offering her hand and one by one they shook it.

As her smiling face reached Logan he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. At once he acted. Pushing Celine Dion aside he got between her and the stage hand that had turned and came at her with a knife.

At once Logan blocked the stabbed then followed up with a jab to the man's eyes with his fingers. The next thing the man knew he was flat on the floor and Logan over him his arm locked up. Then the man began to scream in pain dropping the knife after Logan drove his knee into the man's elbow resulting in the arm being broken.

Breathing like he had run a mile Logan looked up in time to see security officials rush Celine Dion out in case there were more assailants. "Never a dull moment with you," Mandy said, looking down at him.

"I wouldn't mind a little dullness," Logan said, keeping his grip on the screaming man.

When they were finally able to leave the stadium after giving their statements to the police Ashley laid against him on the bus back to her place. "Some anniversary," she muttered, looking up at him as he laid back his eyes closed.

"Next time I'll make sure there is no crazed fan assassin," he muttered, and she chuckled.

"I guess it must be pretty relaxing taking the bus everywhere now," she said, smirking.

"Perhaps to some but I miss my bike…" he said, opening his eyes and looking at her with a lungful look.

"…I want my bike," he whined, causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry handsome I want it back to," she said, laughing.

The next day Logan turned into the parking lot on his skateboard waving to a couple people calling out to him. After jumping the board onto the sidewalk making it spin under him he brought it to a skidding stop and kicking it into his hand. Taking off his helmet he walked into the Center to a roaring applause.

Slightly annoyed and embarrassed he walked inside waving off people congrats and admirations. When he reached the bar he had to fend off people offering to buy him drinks.

"Ernie what the hell is this," he said, when he got some room and Ernie got close.

"Come on Logan you didn't really think you could come to work with out this. Especially after you appeared on the front page and were the top story for the morning news," Ernie said, and Logan's face fell into his hand as Ernie placed his drink in front of him.

"Great now I know why Miss Applebee was giving me that smile during class today, and the four reporters I had to ditch," he said, and chuckling Ernie moved off.

After downing half his drink in two great gulps he looked over and spied Kimberly sitting on the steps with a teenage girl about their age with a ponytail of blonde hair. Their hands moving in rapid succession. Smiling Logan picked up his drink and walked over to them.

"Hey Kim," he said, when they got close and she turned to look at him.

"Some night last night?" she said, looking at him and he nodded looking at the girl as she stared at him then tapped Kimberly on the shoulder who glanced at her.

"Oh Logan this is my friend Melissa, Melissa this…" She started but stopped when Logan raised a hand.

Sitting down next to them he looked Melissa in the eye and smiling signed, "My name is Logan and I've heard a good deal about you. You just got back from that special school for the deaf?" and Kimberly stared at him while Melissa smiled in mild surprise.

"Yes where did you learn to ASL?" Melissa signed.

"I had a good teacher," Logan signed, back.

"I would have to agree with that now can I ask you something?" she signed.

Chuckling Logan signed, "You just did but ask away."

"Did you really save Celine Dion last night?"

Sighing Logan looked at Kimberly who shifted uncomfortably. "I can't take credit after all the training I underwent… I just reacted nothing more. Now if you excuse me have to go see some Europeans about a band," he said, standing and walking off.

A short while later Logan was on stage with teens about his age one playing a violin, another on a small harp, and the last at the second microphone.

"_I hear a baby crying  
A sad sound, a loney sound  
I want to take her in my arms  
And then I dry away all her tears_," the girl sang her eyes closed head swaying to the tune before looking at Logan.

"**I see a boy, who's frightened  
A young boy, with old eyes  
I long to say 'You're welcome here,  
You can be happy now that you're warm**'" Logan sang bobbing his head looking back at her.

_"**We're all a part of one world  
We all can share the same dream**_,"

"**And if you just reach out to me  
Then you will find deep down inside  
I'm just like you**,"

"_Loud voices raised in anger  
Speak harsh words, such cruel words  
Why do they speak so selfishly  
When we have got so much we can share?_"

"**So let your hearts be open  
And reach out with all your love  
There are no strangers now  
They are our brothers now  
And we are one**,"

"**_We're all a part of one world  
We all can share the same dream_**,"

"_And if you just reach out to me  
Then will find deep down inside  
I'm just like you_,"

"**_We're all a part of one world  
We all can share the same dream  
And if you just reach out to me  
Then will find deep down inside  
I'm just like you_**,"

"**_I'm just like you_**," they both sang with people applauding.

"Thank you, thank you now I want to thank Alasdair Sullivan our Irish delegate on the violin," Logan said, tuning to wave his hand, at this Alasdair arm and bow across his chest bowed.

"From Beijing, Mei on the harp," he said, turning to indicate her and she bowed her head from her seat.

"And with me a vocals the lovely Bohlale from The Congo," he said, and Bohlale bowed.

"Now the delegates of Angel Grove and with them the United States will soon be chosen for the main conference in Switzerland. So we're going to take a little break but I'll be back in a few," he said, before turning off the mike.

"Thanks for doing this guys," Logan said, turning to the others offering his hand.

"Think nothing of it friend; always thought music was a good way to get a message out. Helps with our work," Alasdair said, shaking his hand.

"And it's always nice to find people willing to help," Bohlale said, and the group moved off the stage.

Hopping down he met up with Jason and the two grasped hands. "Nice selections today," Jason said.

"Hey it wouldn't have worked without them, did you and Trini have a good date last night?" Logan said, and they turned toward the bar.

"Yeah it was, though we we're a little disappointed we missed the action last night," Jason said.

Logan sighed. "Yeah well I wish I got less heat from it," he muttered, and Jason looked at him with concern.

"Why you getting threats,"

"Worse fans,"

Jason laughed at this as they joined the others at the bar and trying not to bust a rib at the ridiculous outfits Bulk and Skull were wearing. "Quite you guys they're about to announce it," Trini said, looking back at the TV.

"Got your fingers crossed?" Logan asked, looking at Trini.

"All ten of them," Zack said.

"Well let's just hope it's not those two," Logan said, nodding at Bulk and Skull.

"Why because they'd probably start World War III," Rocky asked.

"No because they can stop wearing those ridiculous outfits, I mean do see the Alps or a German hotel anywhere," he said, and the others laughed as the announcer started as Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy came over.

"Out of thousands of entrances three names were announced today as the lucky students invited to attend the world peace summit in Switzerland. The three youths will meet and then travel with teen from all over the world to discuss global problems that affect all of us young and old. Hunger, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers, and education are among the topics on a very busy agenda for these young people.

They'll be visited by scientists, politicians, and academia's as they attempt to understand these issues and offer their perspective on solutions for World Peace,"

"Bulk and Skull," Skull said, proudly.

"Peace Ambassadors," Bulk Said, just as proudly.

Logan's face fell into his hand. _God help us if that happens_, he thought as they fail to say good bye in German and started talking about chocolate.

"…the three teens from Angel Grove are Jason Lee… Zack Taylor… and Trini Kwan," the anchor finished and around the three people cheered and offered their congratulations.

Facing an ear to ear grin faced Jason Logan offered his good hand and Jason grasped it. "Congrats man you guys earned this," he said, and Jason's smile faltered a little.

"Yeah now I just hope I don't make a fool of myself," he said, shakily.

Smiling Logan patted his arm. "Come on man you'll be great, now git going Tommy is waiting for you to start your class," he said, reassuringly.

"I wish I had your confidence," he said, and moved off.

'It helps when you know it to be true,' Logan thought as he watched him go then frowned as he spotted James stalking toward him a look of anger on his face.

"So you ditched me last night to save some pop star!" he snapped when he reached Logan.

"What are you talking about James?" Logan asked, as he reached for his drink.

"We had a lesson last night!" James snapped, and Logan looked at him as his eyebrows rose.

"No we didn't you get my note, I taped it to the door," Logan said, chuckling.

"Yeah why do you think I'm here, now why didn't you show up tonight!" he demanded.

"One because it was my anniversary last night and two because I arranged for you to join the public class here. Tommy has your uniform and well-earned belt. Now git or you'll be late class starts in five minutes," Logan said, jabbing his thumb.

James stared at him for a few seconds before turning to dart for the lockers while shooting a quick, "thank you," over his shoulder.

"He's come a long way in a short while," Rocky said, next to him.

Nodding Logan looked at him saying, "Yeah he has, and I'm proud of him for it."

The two sat in silence for a couple seconds before Rocky bumped him with his elbow. "So it looks like it not juts you going away for a while, I gotta say I'm kind of jealous," he said, a smile on his face.

At once a dreamy look came over Logan's face. "Yeah can you imagine it? Two weeks of surfing, sandy beaches, and lovely relaxation in the lovely Aloha State," he said, wistfully drawing his hand through the air in front of himself.

As the dreamy images floated through his head Rocky shifted uncomfortably. "Is your father going with you?" he asked, and the dreamy expression disappeared from Logan's face and he looked at Rocky.

Rocky held his gaze for a second before lowering his gaze and Logan shifted to his feet and Logan climbed to his feet and walked outside the others watching him go. Once outside and around the corner he breathed hard trying to control his temper. Turning when he heard the door to the center open again he watched unsurprised as Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, Trini, Zack, and Aisha followed him out around the corner.

"Look will you guys just drop this! I do Martial Arts! I play hockey! Hell I even ride a horse every now and then!" he said, through bared teeth.

"Logan we're your friends it's our job to worry about you! And some of those breaks that I saw were years old!" Kimberly said.

"Well this is none of your business this is my family!" he snapped at them.

"You can't be serious Logan we're more your family than him!" Aisha said, taking a step forward.

Staring hard at them he took a step back. "You don't understand he made me what I am!" he defended.

Mouth open slightly Kimberly shook her head. "Logan not once since I've known you have I ever seen him take part in your life or shown pride in who you are! If anyone made you it's you! Every breath you took, everybody you helped, everything you learned made you who you are not some guy who beats you!" Kimberly snapped.

Logan opened his mouth to respond to this but stopped looking over Kimberly's shoulder. Following his gaze and they saw Ashley staring dumbstruck at them from the corner.

"Nice going thunder mouth and I suggest that you never consider a career as a doctor you have a serious problem with understanding confidentiality," Logan said, and Kim turned to look at him.

She opened her mouth to say something when Adam put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "I think we've said, enough," he said, when she looked at him and after a few seconds nodded and the group turned to leave.

After a couple steps Kimberly stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "I meant what I said, ever since I've known you I've thought of you as one of the brothers I never had," she said, before walking past Ashley without saying a word.

"and ever since I've known you I've thought of you as the mother and big sister I never had," Logan muttered, under his breath, as he watched her go before finishing his drink before turning his gaze to Ashley.

For a moment the two of them held each other's gazes. "Ash…" he started.

"Is it true?" she demanded interrupting him.

"Is wha…?"

"Don't you play me for an idiot Logan! Now is it true what Kimberly said, that your father beats you!" she sapped stalking forward until they were face to face.

He held her gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

Gently she cupped his cheek and turned his face back to hers. "How could you not tell anyone? How could you not tell me?" she asked.

"Like I said, Ashley he made me who I am. He made me strong," he said.

A small tear ran down her face at this. "You don't even see him for the bastard that he is…" she muttered.

At once his face hardened and he stepped back out of her reach. "I think for right now you had better go," he said.

Looking at him she slowly lowered her hand. "Maybe you're right. When you're ready I'll be waiting… but until then… I don't know," she said, before turning and left him alone.

He stood staring at where she disappeared from sight before turning and throwing his cup away. He watched it soar into the sky and out of sight.

'Oh that was mature I just hope it doesn't land on someone. It could kill whoever it does,' Red Dragon said.

'Oh stuff it.'

'My are we in a bad mood and for the record I happen to agree with them.'

'Oh yeah well think of it this way if he hadn't we probably wouldn't be together right now!' Logan snapped then turned as someone called his name.

"What," he said, looking at Dana (who was in her karate uniform) and Angel.

"Someone inside is looking for you," Angel said, pointing as they came toward him and took him by the arms.

Shoulders dropping Logan sighed. "It's not another reporter is it I had to dodge four after school already," he said, pretending to resist as they started dragging him.

Laughing slightly as they dragged into the main room he was still pretending to drag his feet as they did. Smiling he looked up at the bar and narrowed his eyes at the woman who had a shawl wrapped around her head and sunglasses and talking to Ernie. Narrowing his eyes he focused and his eyes widened when the shades and shawl vanished for him and he walked forward and surprised both Dana and Angel fell to the fell bum first onto the hard floor and scolded after him.

Paying them no mind he made his way to the woman at the bar as Ernie tossed his rag across his shoulder. "I swear I know I've seen you before," Logan heard him say and the woman fidgeted.

"Madame Sophia it's so good to see you," he said, when he got close and the woman turned to look at him.

"'Unless you want to cause a riot play along,'" he said, in French keeping the smile on his face.

"Logan you know this woman?" Ernie asked, and Logan looked at him.

"Know her back when I lived in New Hampshire I used to mow her lawn in exchange she taught me French," he said.

"And he was my best student," she said, with a look of pride that almost fooled him.

"Dame I could have sworn she was Celine Dion," he said, frowning.

"Man that never gets old. Back home the amount of people that stopped her in the street wanting autographs, pictures, and requests. Some people in town could have sworn they were twins separated at birth.

Now Ernie do you mind if I take a couple hours off for us to catch up?" he said, waving his finger between them.

Nodding Ernie waved them off. "Yeah sure man, take the rest of the day if you want," he said.

"We probably won't be that long, but thanks," he said, before offering his hand to the woman and helped her to her seat.

As they walked toward the door they rapidly conversed in French. Catching sight of Ashley staring at him from across the room and he paused. He held her gaze for a few seconds before he lowered his and holding the door open for the woman before following her.

A short while later the two stopped next to a bench in the park where they couldn't see or in Logan's case since anyone around within eye or ear shot. "Nice to see you in this neck of the town Miss. Dion," he said, turning to look at her.

Smiling she sat down on the bench slipping off her shades. "But it's not unfamiliar to me after all I grew up in a poor house of Charlemagne, Quebec. And after what happened last night you can call me Celine, and I meant what I said, you do speak French very well," she said,

"I had a good teacher, but why are you here?" he said, as he sat down waving it off.

"Well I thought I would thank you for what you did for me last night," she said.

Shaking his head he glanced around before looking at her. "Well you could have just sent a message or something," he said.

She shook her head. "After what you did last night I thought you earned the right for me to come in person," she said.

"Like I told the various reporters while I was on the run from today it was a simple case of right place right time," he said, resting his head on his fingertips.

"Mandy was right you are too modest for your own good," she said, and his eyes darted to look at her frowning.

"What else did he say," a little worried.

"That you have a great singing voice," she said, smiling.

"It gets me by now may I suggest we continue this conversation elsewhere before we attract unwanted eyes and ears," he said, when he started to feel people approach and he stood up.

"And I think I have the perfect place in mind, and you handled that whole thing at the center nicely," she said, standing and they started down the path again.

"Well it was either that. Or let a riot happen in the center, Ernie start charging admission, and Bulk and Skull ripping out the seat you were sitting on and selling it at the nearest auction house," he said, shrugging.

"Bulk and Skull?" she asked, frowning at him.

"The really fat kid and the skinny one dressed like they were going to either Berlin or Geneva,"

"Oh those two,"

Not long after the two climbed out of the cab at her hotel. "Whoa," he muttered, looking up at the grand building with wide grand marble stairs up to the front door and a uniformed doorman.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing just 'whoa'," he said, following her up the steps.

When he reached the top of the stairs the doorman blocked his way. "Sorry sir but guests only until the restaurant opens," he said, looking down at him.

"He's my guest," Celine said, pausing at the door.

"And who are you?" the doorman asked, looking at her.

In answer she lowered her sunglasses. "Sorry madam I didn't recognize you," he said, jumping back in surprise.

"That was the idea now I would appreciate it if you would apologize to my guest," she said, replacing her shades.

At once the doorman faced Logan. "My most humblest apologizes sir," he said, bowing.

A smug smile on his face Logan straightened. "That's quite alright," he said, and Celine chuckled as he swaggered inside.

When they reached the lobby Logan's jaw dropped in awe of the grandeur in that single room. Highly polished and waxed marble stone floors and wood surfaces, hand painted pillars that reached up to the ceiling, a grand stair case, with neatly uniformed bell boys going to and fro with guests coming and going or sitting in chairs dotted here and there. After gaping at the painted and molded ceiling Logan caught sight of a few people looking at him with slight looks of content and sneers as they glanced at his faded jeans and sneakers.

'Rich people what a bunch of snobs,' he thought as they walked to the front desk.

"Any messages for Miss. Belle?" she asked.

"No madam, and young man we do not have a buffet," the man behind the clerk said, frowning at Logan how turned his head to look at him.

At this Logan saw Celine's spine stiffen. "This young man happens to be my…" she started, but was interrupted when Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright besides they have bigger problems to worry about," he said, and nodded toward the elevators and they turned their back to the desk.

"Such as?"

Turning around the face the man Logan said, quietly, "like that guy scoping your rooms," walking backwards and jabbing his finger discreetly at a bell boy going up the stairs.

Once in the elevator and she gave the floor number to the operator she looked at him. "'scooping the rooms'?" she asked.

"Don't leave any valuables out and double lock your doors," he said, a grin on his face and she chuckled.

When the doors opened and they stepped into the hallway which was decorated with paintings and ornate furniture and lighting. He followed her to a set of double doors which she opened with her key. And his jaw dropped again as he looked around the large oval foyer.

"this place is as big as house, they must have had Queen Elizabeth in mind when they designed, this place?" he asked, as he gapped at the rooms she led him through until they reached the living room with double doors on either side room which was twice the size of the manager's office at his place.

"Well they don't call it The Royal Suite for nothing, it even has stairs to a second floor," she said, taking off her shawl and shades.

Before he could say anything they both glanced over as one set of the double doors opened and a somewhat large man with whitish hair and goatee darted into the room speaking rapid French.

Logan watched the two from the doors as he held Celine in a tight embrace. "'…so worried. I told you, I told you not to go, and we could have sent Frank or Joe….who is this?'" he said, holding her like he would never let her go then finally noticed Logan.

"'I'm Logan, it's a pleasure Misuser Angélil, or do you prefer René?'" Logan said, stepping forward offering his hand.

René blinked at him for a moment eyes narrowed in thought before taking his hand. "'Nice to meet… wait… Logan… You!'" he said, his eyes going wide in realization.

The next thing Logan knew René had his face in his hands and began kissing his cheeks. "'you saved her how can we ever… wait you spoke French,'" he said, and Celine chuckled behind him.

"Yes a… very, very close friend taught me, when I was younger, and I gotta say French men must be pretty liberal," he said.

"Yeah should I be jealous, you thinking of signing him," Celine said.

At once René turned to look at her. "Of course not darling you know I only have eyes for you," he said.

Laughing the two sat down in one of the sofas before motioned for Logan to sit across from them. "I got to say this place is great and defiantly not what I'm used to," he said, glancing around.

"Well consider this your home for as long as we stay here and, right now we have two requests for you," René said, smiling.

Narrowing his eyes Logan looked at them. "That's certainly a break from how this usually goes but ask away," he said, opening his hands.

"We would be honored if you would join us for dinner here," Celine said, and he blinked.

"Miss Dion I am beyond faltered but really you don't have to go to all the…" he started.

"It's no trouble at all and what the point of being a successful singer if you can't treat your friends every now and then when they deserve it. And besides I insist on it," Celine said, interrupting his objections with a wave.

Logan sat in silence just taking it in. "Can I invite some friends?" he asked, after a moment.

Smiling Celine waved her had at the elegant old-fashioned phone. "Of course the more the merrier," she said.

In a daze Logan climbed to his feet and walked over to the phone and after picking up the receiver dialed. "Hi Ernie, its Logan, ah I think I'll take you up on the rest of the day… sure thanks, ah is Tommy or Jason free?... thanks," he said, into it.

"Tommy hi, um do you have a sports jacket?... Are you sitting down… because you are never going to believe where I am…," he said, looking back at Celine.

Then she led him back down in the hotel lobby where they watched AGPD escort the bell boy from the building in cuffs. Shaking his head and chuckling Logan watched as a amused Celine led him to the Hotel shop. Where the next thing he knew he was standing on a platform in front of three mirrors being fitted for a suit.

"Really this is just too much," he insisted looking at Celine in the mirror.

Again she waved it off. "Please let me do this I can afford it, and besides you look good in Armani," she said.

After the tailor finished with the sleeves he moved off and Logan striking a pose lightly puffed out the collar. 'Pretty darn good,' he thought.

'Don't let it go to your head,' Red Dragon said, to him.

'Have I ever?'

"What was that?" he asked, looking at Celine as she came close.

"I said, I was curious about that locket around your neck," she said, pointing a curious look on her face.

The smile fading from his face Logan reached up and took it in his hand. "I was adopted and I was always told that it hold pictures of my true parents," he said.

"Well then open it I'd love to see them," she said, beaming.

Face falling he looked away. "I've never been able to," he muttered.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment before she offered, "well… if you give it to me… I might be able to find someone who could…" and his head whipped around to look at her.

"No! I'm sorry but _I_ have to insist on this. I've never parted from it and I've never taken it off," he said.

They held each other's gazes for a moment before she slowly nodded. "I understand," she said, taking a step back.

A couple hours later Logan was pacing back and forth in the living room feeling there were ants in his new pants. "Logan will you relax its going to be a great evening," Celine said, from the couch.

"I know, I know, it's just that… I don't want to give off the wrong impression…" he said, then stopped in his tracks.

"That did not come out right," he said, looking at her.

Smiling her waved it off. "It's ok I understand and we can tell your friends the truth that I insisted," she said, just as the doorbell sounded.

"No let me," he said, as he walked to the foyer breathing deeply to keep calm.

When he reached the front door he inhaled and exhaled rapidly a few times before opening the doors. "Hi guys come on in," he said, smiling at their awe-struck faces.

"This place is amazing these are my best cloths and I felt underdressed, and why do I have to wear a tie when you don't," Tommy said, fidgeting with it.

"because he looks better casual," Kimberly said, dressed in a light red dress a princess braid dawning her head and she gave Logan a hug and peck on the cheek Dana and Angel at her side in a pink and blue dresses.

"Well thank you all for coming," he said.

"are you kidding Trini has hardly stopped talking about it, and when Tommy got that call from you could have knocked him out of his seat with a feather," Jason said, his arm over Trini who was dressed in an oriental style dress.

Laughing Logan looked at Zack and Angela who was rummaging through her purse murmuring, "where is it?… where is it?…" over and over again.

"Where's what?" he asked, and she glanced at him.

"My _Celine_ CD I was hoping she'd sign it, AH HA, thank god," Angela said, pulling it out of her bag.

Nodding he looked at Aisha, Rocky and Adam. "Well thank you guys for coming," he said.

Waving it off Aisha said, "it's nothing we kind of think of it as our welcome to Angel Grove High party," she said.

"Well it's a heck of a way to do it," he said, pausing when he caught sight of Ashley.

She was dressed in a light blue dress a scarf intertwined in her arms. "Awe guys why don't we wait in the next room I'm dying to see what this place would look like," Kimberly said, and the group moved through the doors.

For a moment the two just looked at each other. "I hoped you would come," he said, putting his uncasted hand in his pocket.

"Why wouldn't I? I've never been known to pass off a free meal, especially one that would cost half a college tuition," she said, a smile on her face.

Nervously he lowered his gaze. "It was some first fight," he muttered, looking up at her.

Blinking she glanced down. "Yeah it was," she muttered.

For a couple seconds the two stood in silence before he said, "Ash I hope you understand. That there are something's about me and my past that I can't tell you about or want to talk about," and she looked at him.

"I guess I'll have to, I just hope that one day you'll let me in," she muttered.

After a couple seconds he stepped forward. "Let's forget this morning ever happened and just try to enjoy the evening," he said, a warm grin on his face.

"I guess we'll just see what happens," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and they shared an embrace with a beaming Kimberly watching from the cracked open door which she silently closed.

"Wait a minute. This is Armani," Ashley said, in shock spying the label on the inside of his jacket.

"How the heck…" she started then looked up mouth open.

Shrugging he muttered, "She insisted," and Ashley blinked.

"How many girls can say that her boyfriend has an Armani suit given to him by a world-famous singer," she said, in awe.

Frowning he answered, "not many I should think now if you come with me our hostess is waiting," he said, leading her out of the room.

When the group finally made it back to Celine and René, Logan had one of the biggest smiles of his life on his face. "Sorry for the delay I had to settle something," he apologized.

"It's quite alright now who are your friends," Celine said, standing.

"Well you know, Tommy, Kimberly, and Ashley. The ones you don't know are Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Angela, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tommy's sister Dana, and Angel. Jason, Trini, and Zack were chosen to be Peace Ambassadors at the summit at Switzerland," he said, pointing to each in turn.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you and see you again I've never meet Peace Ambassadors before… and would you like me to sign that for you," she said, pointing to the CD in Angela's hand.

After the group had ordered from the kitchen they seated and talking heartily in the living room. "…imagine my surprise this stranger calls me on the phone saying that his twelve-year-old sister is going to be my next star. I go and say that the bow that they tied it with did not impress me. So he says just listen to the tape and call me back in ten minutes.

So I took a chance listened to the tape and made a phone call that I never regretted to this day," René told them.

"It must have been scary for a twelve-year-old to go to a big time manager?" Trini said.

Celine shook her head. "No what was scary was when he handed me his pen and told me to sing like I was in my family's pub. But enough about me I'm not the only talented voice here," she said, looking at Logan.

"Only if you count playing at the local community center," he said, from next to Ashley.

"Oh come on Logan, Ernie has said, multiple times how his business has tripled since you started playing there," Jason said, looking at him.

"Well if that's true why not sing a little for us," René said, sitting back his arm across Celine's shoulders.

"No really that's not necessary really," he said, as the people around voicing their agreements.

"Oh come on I'd like to hear for myself what Mandy was talking about," Celine said, and Logan's head fell back into the pillow.

"Alright, alright, but only if it's a duet," he said, looking at Celine.

"Got anything in mind?"

"I may have something René you any good on the piano,"

A short while later René was at the piano with Logan and Celine next to it lightly bobbing theirs head to the beat.

"_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_," she sang.

"**Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared**,"he sang.

**"_Beauty and the Beast_**

**_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_**,"

"**_Ever just the same_**,"

"**Ever a surprise**,"

"**_Ever as before_**,"

"_Ever just as sure_,"

"**_As the sun will rise_**,"

"_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_,"

"**_Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_**,"

"**Certain as the sun**,"

"_Certain as the sun_,"

"**Rising in the east**,"

"_Tale as old as time_,"

"**_Song as old as rhyme_**

**_Beauty and the beast_**,"

"_Tale as old as time_,"

"**Song as old as rhyme**,"

"**_Beauty and the… beast_**,"

"**_Beauty and the beast_**," they finished and the people around them applauded.

"Mandy was right you do have a great voice," Celine said, turning to him and he shrugged.

"And if you ever want a manager give me a call," René said, as the floor butler came into the room to announce dinner was ready.

Not long after that they were all sitting around the table enjoying their meals. "Oh my god this has got to be the best T-bone I have ever had," Logan said, jabbing his fork at his plate.

"Oh yeah well this salmon is heaven on a fork," Aisha said, looking at him.

"Here try some of my pork chops," Ashley said, next to him cutting a piece off for him.

"Well I certainly am glad you're enjoying yourselves," Celine said, from the head of the table.

"'enjoying ourselves' let me put it to you this way Miss Dion. Logan you have to save celebrities more often I could get used to this," Zack said, and people laughed while Logan frowned at him.

"Please forgive my friend sometimes he speaks before he thinks," Logan said, and Celine waved off.

"Forget about it but do you remember that second favor we wanted to ask of you?" she said, looking at him.

Nodding as he reached for his glass he said, "Yeah I remember, though I still think it's odd you're asking me for something," before taking a sip.

"Well Celine here wants to offer you the position of head of her security and her personal bodyguard," René said.

In less than a second several things happened. One all eyes turned to Celine, two Logan choked on his drink and covered his mouth to stop himself from spitting it out.

"Can you… say that again," he said, when he was able to regain his composure.

Before a smiling Celine could respond Ashley pushed back from the table and swept from the room with Logan staring with a dumbfounded look on his face after her. "No let me," he said, when Celine started to get up and he followed her out.

He found her on one of the balconies overlooking the city as he stepped out she demanded, "Did you bring me here to brag?"

"Have I ever been the bragging type? Hell I didn't even know about the job offer until you did," he said, coming out to stand next to her.

She looked at him for a moment. "Well if that's the case…" she started when she was interrupted.

"It is the case,"

They both turned to look at Celine at the door. "I thought it would be nice surprise him at dinner with it. And Ashley I gotta say you have one in a million here because all day he's been saying 'it's too much,' 'you don't have to do this,' most would revel in what I've done for him today and he's been anything but. So please don't think of this as his way of rubbing it in your face or something," she said.

For a couple seconds the three of us just stood there looking at each other before Ashley smiled. "Thanks could you tell me where I could freshen up?" she asked.

Nodding Celine pointed. "Yes just before you get to the living room, but Logan could you stay I'd like to talk to you," she said, as Logan started to follow.

"Yeah sure, I'll be in, in a few minutes," he said, looking from Celine to Ashley and nodding Ashley walked back inside.

"Sorry to put the spotlight on you back there," Celine said, and Logan shook his head waving it off and turning back to lean against the railing.

"I didn't mean to pry earlier but I couldn't help but notice the script on the coffee table earlier," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder.

Nodding she smiled. "it's ok the producers want me to do a song for it, after reading the script I'm inclined to do it," she said.

"_Titanic_ it should be interesting," he said, looking back over the city.

"Relationships more trouble than their worth," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair after a moment breaking the silence.

"I can understand that," Celine said, walking to join him at the railing.

"Yeah I bet you can," Logan muttered, before looking at her.

Looking at him with a frown she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I saw that interview you did last month with Sylvie, when you said, there was someone special in your life," he said, and she chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you would have," she said.

They stood in silence for a moment with him glancing at her. "It's René isn't it?" he asked, already knowing.

Her head whipped around to look at him. "Why would you th…" she started to deny but stopped when he arch his eyebrows and closed her eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked, when she opened them.

Laughing he looked away. "I'd have to be blind not to notice the looks you give each other or the same sparkle in your eye that I see in Kimberly's, Angela's, Trini's, and Ashley's," he said.

"Yeah I guess you would. He wants to keep our relationship a secret to prevent it from hurting me. But sometimes it kills me that I can't openly show the man who hold my heart and how much I love him," she said.

He looked at her for a couple seconds before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me Celine; you are an idol for millions. You went from rags to riches, and if there is one thing I do know about you is that your heart will go on. And if people can't accept who you give your heart to then to hell with them," he said.

Smiling she looked at him. "Thanks Logan, I really… wait why did you say that?" she said, a frown forming on her face.

"I thought it would be an encouraging thing to say," he said, eyebrow arched at her sudden change of tone.

"No that my heart will go on, why did you say that? Because that's the name of the song the producers want me to do," she said.

Realizing his error he tried to keep his face straight. "It's just a saying I grew up with, that's all," he said.

Frowning as she looked hard at him she asked, "Did you go through those papers?"

"No, no, I swear!" he said, stepping back.

"Then how did you know?" she demanded her frown deepening.

He stood there in silence trying to think of the best answer when she warned, "If value the friendship we formed in the last few hours you will tell me the truth."

He signed, in resignation. "Fine I'll tell you the truth. But I swear you are going to think I'm crazy, but can we do this a little more private," he said, before Red Dragon could object glancing around.

"Ok follow me," she said, and led him back inside.

After closing the door to one of the bedrooms she sat down on the bed facing him. "Well I'm waiting," she said, crossing her arms as Logan fidgeted nervously and clasping his hands.

"Ok I know this will sound crazy. So I'm just going to blurt it right out… Oh boy… I'm from the future," he said, letting his hands go and smiling.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds before saying, "you're right I think you're crazy and I'm tempted to call the police," she said, starting to stand.

"No, no, no, no, wait let me prove it to you," he said, side stepping to get in her way.

She halted crossing her arms. Keeping his eyes on her he rolled up the sleeve of his casted arm before grasping it and phasing it off his arm and her eyes went wide. She caught it when he tossed it to her.

"How did you…" she started looking it over.

"I can use magic and…" he said, detaching his Dragon Gem and making sure none of the others were in ear distance before casting a spell to make sure no one could hear them.

"Dragon Riders! Unite! Ha!" he called morphing as she gapped at him.

As he stood straight and removed his helmet the cast fell from her limp hands hitting the floor with a clatter. "I'm a Power Ranger," he said, smiling rolling the helmet between his palms.

"I need to sit down," she muttered, and he helped her sit.

"Logan you shouldn't have done that!" Red Dragon said, scolding him the dragon eyes on his helmet flashing.

"Who was that?" she demanded in shock.

"My partner The Spirit of The Red Dragon, and now for the proof. Partner do you mind, the music video," he said, placing his helmet on a chair.

"You jeopardize everything by showing your identity and you ask more from me. Only for you and make sure it's only this one time! And Miss Dion I truly enjoy your music," Red Dragon said, and Celine looked taken aback as an image appeared out of thin air.

For the next few minutes they watched the music video of 'My Heart Will Go On' in silence when it was over Logan watched her as he powered down. "I guess I don't have to tell you to take that job. I grew up listening to it and can tell you it will be huge," he said.

"How far back have you come?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Sitting down he groaned, "I'm from the year 2014, so we're both in the same boat when it comes to our relationships because I haven't even been born yet. And by the time I am and reached my age my girlfriend will be more than twice my age. You know I gotta say it's a relief to talk to someone about it."

She was silent for a couple seconds. "What about me and René?" she asked, cautiously.

Smiling he chuckled and squated down to take her hands. "All I can say on that is maybe you should get him to read the script, and maybe within a few years you could have your family. Just don't give up," he said, standing with her following him.

Looking up at him she smiled then in one movement embraced him. "Thank you, you have given me... such joy," she said, stepping back taking his face in her hands.

Lightly taking her by the wrists he looked at her. "And now you know why I can't take that job. No matter how tempting it is, I have to stay in Angel Grove I have… responsibilities here that if altered could change my future," he said, and after a moment she nodded.

"Look we'd better get back," he said, lowering the spell.

"You're right, oh don't forget this," she said, handing him his cast.

Sighing he put it back on. "I cannot wait until I go on vacation and don't have to wear this thing," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Hawaii,"

The next day around lunch Logan was taking some things out his locker when Rocky, Adam, and Aisha came up to him. "Hell of a welcoming last night," Aisha said.

"Yeah a hell of a party," he said, closing his locker.

"Celine seemed a little distracted when you came back downstairs," Adam said, frowning in curiosity.

"Well she had a lot on her mind with the rest of the tour,"

'And a few things you put there,'

'Well sorry if I valued the friendship of one of my childhood idols,'

'Well let's just hope it doesn't b back fire on us, we now have two people out there who knows our secrets,'

'Who were also cleaver enough to corner me and besides they also know no one would believe them, especially without proof. Which we can easily get rid of if they try to come out,'

"What was that?" he asked, Rocky.

"I asked, have you seen the others today at lunch?" he asked, again frowning.

"Well I think they went to see you know who, at you know where about, you know what," Logan said.

"Speaking of which what will Jason, Zack, and Trini leaving what will happen to the team?" Adam said.

"More than likely it will mean they will have to be replaced, or else they'll have to teleport back every day or so," he said.

"I guess who do think he'll get?" Rocky said.

"No idea," Logan said, and Aisha went to her new locker.

'Red Ranger,' he thought then spotted Bulk and Skull come out of detention and groaned when they eyed Aisha.

"What is it?" Rocky asked, turning and seeing Bulk head for her Skull a little dazed from being knocked in the head by the closing door.

Rocky started frowning in annoyance started to walk over but stopped when Logan grasped his arm. "Wait this should be interesting," he said.

The three watched as Bulk tried to open her locker for her then started hitting it hard as they walked over and leaned against the other lockers. Just as Bulk ripped the door off Logan caught sight of the terrified look on Skull's face and turned to see a purple mist come toward them. At once he dropped down concentrating just as the others did to grab Aisha's things which had fallen out.

Pretending to be asleep and heard Rocky bark "Duck!" before they were teleported out. Opening his eyes he saw Bulk and Skull snoring loudly as they slept. Climbing to his feet as the spell filtered the air around him he looked around.

"Zedd he's unleashed Serpentera," he muttered, in horror phasing out of his cast.

'Either that or everyone in the city decided to take a nap,'

"Ashley!" he barked and ran down the hall stuffing his cast into his bag.

Barging through the door of the cafeteria he sighed when he saw her asleep on the lawn where she had been tossing a Frisbee with her friends. It was short lived when he heard a revving engine his eyes going wide with horror as a car jumped the ramped backend of a parked eighteen wheeler. Streaking forward he caught the car in midair and groaning his muscles popping has he fell to one knee and he barely managed to turn it onto its side.

Leaning against the bumper he breathed deeply to catch his breath before climbing up and to the driver's door (who was snoozing peacefully at the wheel) and reached in and turning off the car. "I need to work out more," he said, dropping down and picking up Ashley in his arms and carried her to a safer position as she snuggled closer and he gently laid her down.

As he brushed some hair out of her face his morpher began to vibrate and he pressed the sides and saw Serpentera flying silhouetted by the moon. 'Time for us to go to work,' Red Dragon said, and Logan stepped back and morphed and opened a portal and stepped though.

Coming out in The Command Center he looked up at Zordon. "You sent them after the Sword of Light didn't you?" he said, before Zordon could say anything.

"Yes Logan we did, why?" he said.

"Zedd is following them in Serpentera, they need me now. So I need you to teleport me there now!" he said.

"But without you Logan and if Zedd returns the Earth will be defenseless," he said.

"If they don't return the future won't exist I won't be here," he snapped back.

"ok we'll teleport you there but only for a short while do what you have to do then we have get you back here we sent Rocky, Aisha, and Adam to deal with The Sleep Machine and they may need you," Zordon said.

"Fine! I'll take it now teleport me and my Cycle!"

The next thing he knew he was down one knee and looked up at a deserted landscape. "What the hell happened here?" he muttered, as the dust blown wind and looking at the floating upside down pyramid just as the ground began to shake.

Falling against his Dragon Rider Cycle he looked over toward a loud noise. "Oh... my... god," he muttered, in terror as he beheld the horror of Serpentera.

"That thing his huge!" he said, jumping on his bike and roaring into the sky.

'Well maybe it has an Achilles heel,' Red Dragon said.

'Are you kidding me I'd need my zord just put a dent in that thing. It packs enough heat to take out a planet!' Logan responded.

'Well we'll think of something,'

'Well think of something… FAST!' Logan as Serpentera turned its head and fired its main laser at him.

Swerving hard to avoid it he tore close the ground and like a wall of destruction the laser followed. When he was far enough behind Serpentera he sighed in relief when it stopped firing.

"We can't do this alone," he said, looking over his shoulder before looking back.

"WHOA!" he yelled in surprise rolling out of the way of Thunderzord Assault Team then spun around and tore after it.

"Jason what are you trying to do kill me!" he demanded when he got close.

"Hey you weren't watching where you were going!" Jason shouted back.

As they soared behind Serpentera Logan's despair increased. "Jason there is no way in hell we are going to out muscle that thing. We have to put other issues aside and work together to either stop it or at least slow it down!" Logan said.

"You got any ideas," Jason said, his zord's head turning to look at him.

For a few seconds he was silent then. 'Red Dragon dig up anything you can find on that thing, find something!' he barked in his head.

A few minutes later Logan was in Jason's zords hand as it flew toward the head of Serpentera. "Are you sure about this?" Jason asked, him one last time.

"Right now I'm not sure of anything but this all come down to timing because we'll only have one shot at this!" Logan shouted over the wind.

When they at long last reached the head Serpentera started to open its jaws issuing a great roar. "NOW!" Logan yelled, and Jason's zord drew back its arm and threw him.

After tumbling a few times through through air Logan righted himself and soared toward the closing jaws as he spun himself sideways hands and arms out stretched. His fingertips were clear… his elbows… the teeth were inches from his face… his head was clear… his chest and stomach were clear… he felt them barely scraping his knees. The teeth slammed home just as the tips of his toes cleared and he rolled onto his back completely out of breath.

For a few seconds he remained where he was too stunned that it worked. 'I'm never doing that again,' he thought.

'Well I'm all for that but right now we have more pressing issues!' Red Dragon said.

'Right lets go,' he said, climbing to his feet.

Using magic to steady himself he went to the back of the mouth and began to feel along the side. 'You said, it would be here!' he snapped.

'It is, it is,' Red Dragon said, before Logan turned and saw a lightning like energy run along the surface.

'Well find it faster!' he snapped as the jaw began to open and the energy began to grow.

'I don't want to be the main course of this thing!' Logan shouted as the energy continued to grow just as part of the wall sunk in under his hand.

At once a panel opened and he leapt inside and closed it just as the main laser fired again. Leaning against the panel he breathed like he had just ran several miles.

'You were bound to be right at some point I'm just glad it was today,' he muttered, in relief.

'Me to now let's go find what we're looking for,' Red Dragon said, and Logan turned and making a ball of light that floated before him walked down the passage.

After sliding down a shaft and landing with a roll a moaning Logan climbed to his feet. 'Why the hell would Zedd put so many passages in this thing,' he thought.

'well it's my theory that he did to have armies of putties on hand for invasion, and it looks like we finally reached our destination,' Red Dragon said, as Logan came up to a chamber with a giant tube conduit that stretched from floor to ceiling pulsing a pale gold light with various sized wires branching out from it.

'The primary power unit, if we can sever the right one we can shut this thing down for a short while,' Red Dragon said.

'The trouble is picking the right one, and we don't have time to go Innie Minnie Miny Moe. Oh hell that one looks important,' he said, drawing his Draco Blaster and forming The Dragon Ninja Sword slashed out at the main conduit cutting it in half.

At once a small explosion erupted from it launching off his feet throwing him against the wall. "Ow," he muttered, shifting some debris off him and looking around the scorched room.

"I think we did it… Jason," he said, then bolted from the room.

Once he reached the still open mouth again he looked down to see Jason's zord emerge from what looked like a giant turtle zord. "Tor am I ever glad to see that thing," he muttered, as Jason turned to look up at him.

"You ok Red Dragon!" he shouted up at him.

"I'll be fine now get back to the others and get that dame sword so we can get outta here!" he yelled back and nodding the zord vanished.

Sagging against one of Serpentera's teeth he muttered, "I need this vacation," before freezing at a sound turning a looking he saw a wave of energy run up Serpentera's neck.

"This is not good!" he shouted and leapt from the Zord's mouth landing on his cycle and zoomed away as Serpentera fired at the ground before taking off.

At once what seemed like a black hole appeared on it and with a great rush of wind began sucking the planet in bit by bit. Rolling to avoid debris Logan went full out on his cycle but still bit by bit he was being dragged in.

"Zordon! If you can hear me now would be a great time!" he shouted looking over his shoulder at the blackness.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 25 For a New Ranger's Dawn

He watched as the darkness sucked him in closer and closer. He was just being pulled through the edge of the abyss. When suddenly he wasn't.

He rocketed into the now clear blue sky. Easing his hold on the throttle, he leveled off and looking around never though Angel Grove looked so beautiful.

"Sorry for that Logan we had trouble locking onto you," Zordon said through his comlink.

"No complaints," he muttered in a weak voice as he fell against his bike to catch his breath.

"Well the day isn't over!" Zordon barked just as his morpher began to vibrate.

"I think I already know," he muttered as an image of Aisha, Adam, and Rocky appeared on his visor facing Zedd.

"Logan you do not have to go back out! Our power reserves are to low!" Red Dragon snapped at him.

He was silent for a second before hitting the accelerator and pulling up and looped back towards the park. Once over the park he threw himself form the bike and fell towards the park.

"I have got to stop doing this," he muttered as the air rushed around him as he dropped toward the group.

"Well of we took the Cycle into the fight it would drain what power we have left," Red Dragon pointed out.

"You don't have to remind me," he said back flipping around bring his kick to bare.

"I guess you never knew that if you keep picking it won't heal," he heard Rocky say bellow.

Flipping back around he tackled the three out of the way behind a boulder as lightning from Zedd's staff fired at them. "ROCKEY DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! THAT WAS ZEDD!" he shouted at them before glancing over the boulder.

"Hey we didn't ask for your…" Aisha started.

"Talk about that later little busy," he barked, and focusing.

"Come on you three move it!" he barked darting to his feet, the others followed him, and they ran through the park.

They didn't get thirty feet before the ground under their feet exploded and they tumbled through the air landing hard on their backs. Moaning Logan rolled over and looked up as Zedd walked forward his staff sinking slightly into the ground as he did.

"Nowhere to run now human's," he said, before thrusting his staff forward and Aisha, Adam, and Rocky screamed in pain as they thrashed on the ground when the lightning bolts hit them.

Logan watched as the trashing stopped as they went silent and still and Zedd let loose a triumphant laugh. "At last the end of the POWER RANGERS! THIS WORLD IS…" he started to say then stopped when the bodies became a leaf, a pinecone, and a rock.

"Fooled yeah," Logan muttered as Zedd looked at him then whipped around in time to see Rocky, Aisha, and Adam reach the edge of the park and Zedd raised his staff again and fired.

"TELEPORT THEM NOW!" he shouted into his comlink and the three were teleported out just as the ground exploded where they had been.

Logan's relief was short-lived as Zedd turned back to him. "You've meddled in my affairs for the last time!" he shouted thrusting his staff at him and Logan rolled away to dodge the blast.

"Oh really but I'm so good at it," Logan said in a wise guy tone.

After dodging another blow, Logan leapt at him, which Zedd narrowly dodged before blocking a high kick form Logan. For a moment the two exchange blows before he threw a kick and Zedd caught the heel of his foot. Before he could stop him, Zedd sent him flipping through the air where he was nailed full in the chest by one of Zedd's bolts.

The blow sent him careening hard against a tree then to the ground. "LOGAN! We can't take another blow like that! Our power reserves are almost depleted!" Red Dragon barked as Logan pushed himself up onto one knee with a moan.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said and looked at Zedd.

"Is that all you got I'm just getting warmed up," he said.

He saw Zedd flash red with rage as he started over then paused looking at the ground. Following his gaze Logan saw the gloved hand he still hand on the ground flash a little and the glove began to disappear.

"More like you're burning out, little Powerless Ranger," Zedd said and Logan looked back in time to see Zedd kick him across the face to the ground.

Before he could get up again Zedd brought his foot down on his chest to keep him in place. "Before I return to Serpenttera I am going to enjoy this!" Zedd said and Logan struggling to stay conscious watched as he raised the sharpened end of his staff above Logan's throat.

"I think not!" a voice called and Zedd looked up just before a spell slammed into his chest launching him off his feet and Logan turned his head to look at him.

"YOU! YOU ARE STILL ALIVE! YOU WERE KILLED WITH THE FALL OF THE RIDERS!" Zedd shouted climbing to his feet as a hooded cloaked figure baring a staff landed on the ground between Zedd and Logan.

"I think it's obvious that you and your buddies missed me! And he maybe low on power but I'm not! So if you want him you'll have to go through me!" the figure challenged brandishing its staff.

The two squared off for a moment before Zedd digging the tip of his staff into the ground declared, "I have other matters to attend to, but we will meet again!" pointing at the figure before he vanished in a streak of lightning.

"Logan! Logan! Are you alright!" the figure called turning to Logan and it rushed over and knelt at his side he looked at figure the holo readouts on his visor starting to fade.

"Nar…" he started before he was interrupted.

"Don't talk; you've done more than your share of fighting this day. Now rest and rejuvenate," the figure said in a soft voice laying a hand on the side of his helmet before he was unconscious.

After an unknown amount of time, Logan slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was back at the warehouse. Moaning he raised his gloved hand then froze eyes going wide when he felt his gloved hand came into contact with his cheek. Sitting bolt upright he saw his helmet resting on the manager's desk.

"How…? Who…?" he stammered aloud.

"Whoever saved us must have brought us back here. Though I am curious as to who it was he or she kept that hood on the whole time," Red Dragon said.

"Zedd it that he was from the time of the Riders of old, could it have been Narvock?" Logan asked.

"I don't know but ever it was we are in there debt," he said and Logan nodded looking around.

"The other Rangers?"

"They're fine and as far as I can tell the power transfer was successful,"

"How are we on power reserves?" he asked after a moment.

"When we dimorph we won't have enough to morph again," Red Dragon said solemnly.

Sighing Logan fell into his chair. "I need this vacation in more ways than one," he muttered.

The next day Logan was at the center feeling a little empty now that he couldn't morph as he set up the outside stage with the others. Looking from the stage he watched as people continued gathered along with the delegates for the conference.

"You ok Logan?"

Looking back, he looked at Kimberly who was tuning her guitar and Zack glanced over as he put his saxophone together. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about…" he started.

"Friends leaving," she said glancing over at Trini, Zack, and Jason.

"And my vacation starting tomorrow," he said joining her then spied Angel by the stage.

"Excuse me," he said before he walked over and knelt down on the stage to talk to her.

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "I just wish you weren't leaving."

Frowning at this he asked, "Why?"

"I just have this really funny feeling that something is going to happen,"

He looked at her for a moment before reaching over to where a small pad of paper and a pen was. After tearing a sheet, he wrote down a number on it.

"Here if anything happens you can reach me at any time, day or night," he said handing her the paper after hopping off the stage.

After looking at it, she smiled and hugged him and kneeling down he hugged her back. "Now always remember to keep your chin up and that lovely angelic heart open. Now why don't you go join our special guests who just got here," he said pointing to Celine and René in disguise join the crowd and he watched her go smiling.

'Do you think her worries are valid?' Red Dragon asked.

'Either way that number will go right to my morpher, and if something does happen I could be back here pretty fast,' he answered as he hopped back onstage as the others joined him.

"Thanks for doing this with me guys," he said.

"Hey it's for the delegates so were only too happy to help," Jason said.

"Hey come on we'd better get this show started they're waiting in us," Zack said and they started to take they're position then stopped when they saw Logan hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked stepping forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blinking he looked at her. "Nothing it's just it hit me that this will be one of the last things we'll all do together for a good long while," he said and they all looked at each other with somber looks.

After a few seconds, Kimberly and Tommy walked forward and smiling, she took his hand. "Then let's make it a memory we'll never forget," she said and everyone smiled and nodded.

As they took their positions at mikes, Logan went to his mike and flipped it on. "Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to thank you for coming out for this special concert. And most of all I'd like to thank our guests of honor the delegates of the Switzerland Peace Summit!" he said into it and the people cheered.

"Now this first number is for them and for close friends of mine who will soon depart with them," he said and looking at Kimberly, Rocky, and Zack as they started to play.

"**Lonely fear lights up the sky Can't help but wonder why **[**You're so far away**,]" Logan sang with Jason joining in.

"_There you had to take a stand In someone else's land Life can be so strange_," Kimberly sang

'I wish we never had to choose, To either win or lose, We could find a way,' Tommy sang.

:We could find a way,: Adam sang

(But I won't turn my back again,) Aisha piped in.

:Turn my back again,:

(Your honor I'll defend So hurry home and till then,) she continued with Zack joining in.

"(:'[{**_Stand tall, stand proud Voices that care are crying out loud And when you close your eyes tonight, Feel in your heart how our love burns bright_**,}]':)" they all sang together.

{[I'm not here to justify the cause Or to count all the loss That's all been done before,]} Jason and Trini sang together

\:I just can't let you feel alone When there's so much love at home We're sending out to you,:/ Rocky and Adam sang together.

"**All the courage that you've known The bravery you've shown Clearly lights the way**,"

"({_We pray!_})"

'To make the future bright,'

"({_To make the wrong things right_,})"

"Right or wrong, we're all praying you remain strong That's why we're all here and singing along,"

"**Stand tall, stand proud Voices that care are crying out loud And when you close your eyes tonight, Know in your heart how our love burns bright**," Logan sang into Rocky's and Kimberly's guitar solo.

'Voices that care are crying out loud,'

\:And when you close your eyes tonight, Feel in your heart how our love burns bright,:/ and the group was silent swaying to the beat of Zack's saxophone solo.

"_You are the voice You are the light!_" Kimberly sang into her mike and turning to face the crowd Logan waved for them to join in.

"(:'[{\**_Stand tall, stand proud Voices that care are crying out loud And when you close your eyes tonight, Know in your heart how our love burns bright_**,/}]':)" them and the whole crowd sang together.

"(:'[{\**_Stand tall, stand proud Voices that care are crying out loud And when you close your eyes tonight, Know in your heart how our love burns bright_**,/}]':)"

"**You are the voice And the guiding light Feel in your heart how our love burns bright**," Logan finished and the crowd went wild.

The next day Logan was sitting in the airport head slumped back over his seat eyes closed as he waited for his flight to board. "Don't even think about it," he snapped and opening his eyes looked at Ashley about to drip water on his face.

"How do you do that?" she demanded sitting down next to him.

"We've been asking him the same question for over two years," Trini said coming over with the others her, Jason, and Zack with her carry-ons over their shoulders.

Smiling at them, Logan looked at Ashley. "I'll be right back," he muttered before he got to his feet and walked a short distance away.

"So how does it feel to be normal again?" he asked when they were out of earshot.

"To be honest it feels kind of weird," Zack said.

"I'll say but with Tommy in charge they'll be ok," Jason said and Tommy smiled nodding.

Nodding Logan muttered, "And they'll always have help when they need it," Logan said and he saw their eyes flash.

"Look my father made these for you guys," Logan said pulling from his pocket three necklaces with crystals.

They looked at them for a moment then back not saying anything. "He thought as much," Logan said replacing the necklaces in his pocket.

Before they could say anything, more a noise drew their attention to the entrance of the terminal. Frowning Logan focused and to his amazement saw Celine walk toward them bodyguards keeping people back.

"What the heck is she doing here?" Jason asked when she was close enough for him to see her.

Glancing at him Logan shrugged. "Who knows," he muttered as Ashley joined them.

"Logan I'm glad I caught you in time, and it's good to see the rest of you," Celine said smiling at them.

"It's good to see you again Miss Dion, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"well I came to see Logan before he left on his vacation, and I have the pleasure of see the three of you…,' she started before she was interrupted.

"US Airways 609 to Geneva Switzerland! Now boarding at Gate H17!" was announced over the intercom.

"…off," Celine muttered looking sorry.

"Well that's us," Trini said, before turning and giving Logan a hug.

"Hope to see you again," she muttered in his ear.

"Bank on it," he muttered back and smiling she kissed his cheek before giving Ashley a hug.

"You take care of yourself man," Jason said as they grasped hands and gave each other a one armed back-slapping hug.

"Always do, and you man stay frosty," Logan said turning to Zack giving him a double gun.

"Always, and you stay cool," Zack said as they grasped hands then slid their hands free and snapping their fingers at each other.

After they said their good-byes to everyone else, the group watch as the three took a few steps back then as one turned and walked down the terminal. "I'm really going to miss them," Kimberly said whipping away a tear and Tommy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Then you'll remember them…" Logan muttered and she looked at him.

"….and as long as you remember them they're never really gone," he finished before looking at her.

"We'll see them again maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but we will," he said, and smiling she hugged him.

"Thanks," she muttered then turned as Celine cleared her throat.

"I really do hate to break this up but can I speak to Logan in private before his plane. I have to leave soon myself…" she started and nodding Kimberly whipped a few more tears away.

"Of course, come on guys let's give them some privacy," Kimberly said and she, Tommy, and the others walked away a distance.

After Logan focused on a spell so that they wouldn't be over heard, he faced her. "I heard The Red Dragon Ranger was busy yesterday," she said and he shrugged.

Suddenly she frowned. "Before you go I have to ask, about what happened at the concert, was it luck that you were there or was it _luck_?" she asked.

After a moment, he smiled. "Hey I only know about the big stuff so I was just as surprised as you were," he said and after a second, she nodded and looked back at Jason's, Trini's, and Zack's retreating backs.

"You know about their future's don't you?" she asked and he frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why don't you just tell me a little bit," she muttered and he arched his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because I'm practically the only person you can talk to about this. And you said so yourself it felt good to talk to someone," she said.

He looked at her for a second before letting out a small laugh looking back at them. "You won't tell anyone," he said.

"Who'd believe me, but you have my word," she said.

He was silent for a moment as he watched them. "Zack along with Trini and Jason will return with honors from Switzerland. After school, they leave Angel Grove. A few years' time after that Jason and Trini will marry, they'll have at least one son, Ian one of my best friends when I was a kid.

Trini will carry her love of nature and this planet further and becomes one of the EPA's most feared and decorated agents. She'll put five companies out of business for toxic waste dumping, code violations, and substandard equipment in her first few years on the job.

Zack will marry Angela and they'll have a couple kids. Now aside from teaching dance and Martial Arts he'll also start his own Community Center. Jason will help out but he'll follow his father's footsteps and be a cop and a volunteer firefighter, and a good one," he said.

Her eyes never left him as he spoke. "You knew them when you were a kid?" she asked.

"Intimately some of the friends I have now in a lot of ways practically raised me," he said looking back at her.

"And what's in your future?" she asked.

Looking at her, he smiled. "I only know of my adventure's not my personal life, and I kinda like it that way," he said.

Nodding she looked at her watch. "I have to get going my own flight is waiting on me, and I want you to know that job will always be open to you when you need it as will my home. When I get one that is," she said and nodding he shook her hand.

"Thanks may take you up on that," he said lowering the spell and they walked back to the others.

"You guys take care of yourselves and I hope to see you again," she said when they reached the others and after they shook hands again she left.

"Logan you sure have a habit of making interesting friends," Tommy said, then looked up as his flight was announced.

"That's me," Logan said before looking at them and stopping at Ashley.

"Come on guys let's give them some privacy," Aisha said and they walked away.

"But be sure to bring us back some souvenirs!" Rocky said and Aisha cuffed him.

Shaking his head Logan looked at Ashley. "Don't fall for any surfer babes while you're out there ok," she said.

"How can I when I have you to come back to, but the question is what do I have to stop you for falling for anyone else," he said and she chuckled.

"Well you could take my word," she said coyly.

"Reassuring but not as much as this," he said before he reached out and grabbed her by the back of her head and the next thing she knee his lips were on her's.

The two stood there while their friends gave wolf whistles and they broke apart. "Now that will be a good reminder of me for you, and a proper brand to wear," he said and her eyes went wide while Kimberly and Aisha cooed.

"Why you macho…" she started as he backed away quickly.

"See you guys when I get back!" he called waving to them cutting her off.

"Surfs Up Man!"

"Catch a few big ones!"

"Will do!" he called back as he walked back towards the security checkpoint.

Once he was past it and out of their line of sight and in a in the nearest bathroom he phased out of his cast for the last time and stuffed it in the trash. 'Glad I don't have to wear that anymore,' he thought.

'Me to and I for one am looking forward to this vacation,' Red Dragon said.

'Me to not only is Hawaii known for its beauty, surfing, sandy beaches, and countless other attractions. But its fine Volcano's,' he said when he reached the gate and checked in.

When he boarded the plane, he was surprised when the stewardess led him to a window seat in first class. Going with it and shortly after take-off had decided it was a method of travel he could easily grow accustomed to.

After a nap where he had awakened when the island coming into view that he enjoyed until they landed. After he disembarked and collected his baggage, he was thinking about hailing a cab when he saw someone in a suit with a sign with his name on it.

Blinking in surprise, he walked over. "I'm Logan Elivro," he said frowning.

"Then this way sir, your limousine is ready," the man said taking his bags and walking away leaving Logan frozen on the spot.

"My what!" he called out after the man running after him slipping on his shades.

The next thing he knew he was riding to his hotel in a limo as big as a whale. And he had to fight a terrible battle not to play with the buttons. When the driver pulled in front of the entrance of a hotel right on the beach he climbed out mouth wide.

"Ah this is not the hotel I booked," he muttered looking up at the grand building as the driver got his bags from the trunk.

"Well this is where I was told to drop you off," he said as uniformed bellhops came and got them.

Following his bags, he followed the bellhops into the grand lobby to check in. "Ah Mr. Elivro it's a pleasure," the woman behind the counter said.

Still frowning Logan gave her a half smile. "Um it's not that I'm complaining, but has there been a mistake?" he asked and she frowned and looked some papers over.

"Well is your name Logan Elivro?" she asked.

After he nodded, she smiled. "Then there's no mistake," she said.

When he was lead up to his room, he gapped at the grandeur and size as he half listened to the bellhop. "…largest suite sir, complete with a second floor, a living room with entertainment system, three bedrooms to pick from one with an excellent view of the beach and sunset. Now would you like help in the unpacking?" he said as he brought his bags in.

"No thanks… eh do you know who did this because I didn't book this," he said looking at the man and tipped him.

"I think it's in the note sir," he said pocketing the tip and left and Logan turned to the note on a small table.

Quickly opening it and reading it, he let out a puff of laughter.

_A hero's vacation for our hero,_

_Enjoy yourself,_

_Celine and René_

Putting it back on the table he walked to a balcony and opening the French doors smiled as the sea air enveloped him before he went and leaned against the railing. "Well might as well not let it go to waste," he said after a moment.

'I'm not complaining, eh before you go could you leave me on that table. I like the view,' Red Dragon said as he turned to go back in.

Laughing a little, he took off his necklace with his Dragon Gem and laid it on the table. "And you were worried about it going to my head," he muttered going back in.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 26 Pasts and Futures Collide

With a cry of exhilaration, Logan went spinning into the air before righting the board and coming back down on the wave. Leaning forward his face alive with the thrill as the barrel arms wide for balance the fingers of his hand running through the water as it roared around him. Exiting out the barrel, he pulled up to the lip and went airborne again and flipping off the board dived into the ocean surfacing near his board a giant grin on his face.

Riding another wave into the beach, he darted out of the water with it dripping from his spring wetsuit. After stabbing the back end of his board into the sand next to his chair, he snatched up his towel and dabbed at his face, neck, and back. He was just reaching for his water bottle when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ah you know that this is a private beach?" a sly voice said, behind him.

Turning he faced a surfer teen about his age wearing a wetsuit like his. And from the look of some of the bling and shades he and his girlfriend wore, they should be able whip out a platinum card.

"Nice to know," Logan said, smiling slipping on his sunglasses.

Frowning the two looked at each other before the rich kid looked at his girlfriend. "Private as in guests only," the kid said, looking back at Logan.

Frowning Logan through the towel over his shoulder. "Just what are you getting at pal? Are these questions coming up because I'm not wearing a Rolex?" he said.

Before the kid could answer, one of the hotel bellhops came over. "Ah Logan Elivro," he said, looking from one to the other.

"That's me," Logan said.

"Sir there's a call for you from a Miss Ashley," he said.

Smiling Logan nodded muttered. "Thanks I'll take it inside, and could you look after my board?" tipping the bellhop glancing at the rich kid.

Running up to the main building, Logan heard the rich kid ask the bellhop, "He's staying here?"

"Sure is he's in The Presidential Suite,"

Entering the lobby, he was gestured to a phone on a small table. "Hello," he said, picking up the receiver.

"I cannot believe I am call you at The Hilton Waikoloa," she said, over the line.

Laughing he leaned against the wall muttering, "well imagine my surprise when I was first escorted onto first class, then picked up by a limo big as a whale, then dropped off here, and to top it all off I'm staying in The Presidential Suite the whole vacation paid for."

"Let me guess a gift from Celine?"

"Right on the button left a note and everything."

"Question is how long will this friendship last?"

"I have a feeling quite awhile…" he said, as a little girl with long blonde hair in a blue bathing suit a little younger then Dana raced by bumping into him.

"Sorry," she called back

"Don't worry about it," he responded.

"Sorry what was that?" Ashley asked.

"Sorry a kid bumped me what were you saying?" he asked, bending down when he saw something the floor.

"I said, Tommy and Kim send their love so does Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha wanted me to say they say hi and…," she started again.

"Ah is it ok if I call you tomorrow, something big just came up," he said, picking up the shell bracelet she had dropped.

"Yeah sure I'll hold you to that," she said, and after they said, goodbye he hung up.

Darting to the back door, he walked out onto the beach looking left and right for the little girl. He was just thinking he should turning it into the lost and found when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Turning he faced a woman in a two piece bathing suit and a flowing silk skirt pinned at her waist with long red hair that could who could only have been her mother.

"Excuse me but I believe that is my daughter's," she said, pointing to the bracelet.

Smiling he handed it over. "Sorry she dropped it in the lobby… I was just looking for her to give it back," he said, handing it over.

"Don't worry it happens all the time, it was a gift from her father and he wanted it to be with her for a long time," she said.

"Well lucky I was there, oh where are my manners Logan Elivro," he said, offering his hand.

She looked at him for a couple seconds before taking it. "Amanda Henson," she said, and he frowned.

"'Henson' that's not a very common name where are you from?" he asked.

"Malibu, you?" she said.

"Angel Grove…," he muttered, as the girl from before darted over from a stand with a banner declared a Youth Surf Competition in a few days.

"Mom! Mom! They're having a surf met! Can I join! Please! Please! Please!" she said, darting over.

Looking at the girl Amanda said, "well talk about it Victoria. But right now why don't you thank this young man for finding your bracelet," while Logan stared as the girl faced him.

'_Sensei Tori Henson_!' he gasped in his mind.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"No problem…, so you surf…," he muttered.

"I love to surf, now can I please join the meet?" she said, facing her mother begging.

"I said, we'll talk about it," Amanda said, as the two walked off leaving Logan rooted to the spot.

After he watched the two walk away he glanced around, 'if she's here then…,' he thought stopped in mid-sentence.

'…then at least one of the others must be,' he finished when he spotted Sensei Shane Clarke running down the beach with his brother.

As if in a trance, he made his way back down to his board. "What was that?" he asked, turning.

"I said I was sorry man? Hey I'm having a party in my parent's suite you're welcome to come," the rich kid from before said.

"Sure whatever," he muttered, still in awe sitting in his chair next to his board.

For the next hour, he watched Tori with her mother as she continued to beg wondering where her father was. Then suddenly he watched detach from her mother and grabbing a board run into the ocean. As her mother barked after her Logan grabbed his board followed.

Running into the water, he paddled out after Tori. 'This is so weird,' he thought as he took a point and watched her catch a wave.

'You don't have to tell me,' Red Dragon said.

'Even when she was a kid she was…,' Logan started then grimaced as she easily lost her balance and disappeared beneath the water.

'Maybe not,' thought then frowned when she didn't reappear.

Springing into action, he paddled over as other people on boards started yelling and he dived under the water after her. Focusing again, he pretended to hold his breath as he looked around for her. Nearly a minute had gone by and he was getting desperate when he saw her and he wasn't alone.

Swimming over he saw she was almost to the surface in the arms of a muscular man with long blonde hair then froze in the water when he took everything in. From the waist up the man looked normal, but from the waist down he had what looked like a scaly fluke. As Logan stoked to keep himself under the man looked at him a desperate plea in his eye.

"You can do what you want with me just get her help," he said, offering him Tori and taking her Logan noticed the line of bubbles coming from her mouth and her chest rising and falling.

Looking back at him Logan smiling and let the air, he had been pretending to old out. "I'm not going to do anything to you pal, but you'd better git," he said.

The Merman looked at him in surprise then with a few strokes of his fluke and surprising speed disappeared from sight. "No wonder you were so good in the water," he muttered, to Tori before rising.

After breaking the surface, I pulled her onto my board and other surfers coming over got her to shore. Almost as soon as she was laid down on the sand, she started coughing up water to everyone's relief. Before she could fully recover, her mother came forward and swept her away back to the hotel all eyes on them.

Later that night on a secluded part of the beech Logan dressed as Shadow Tiger watch Miss Henson on her knees at the edge of the water from his hiding spot. Before her, he saw the Merman from before head and shoulders above the surface the rest of him below the surface resting on the sand. At the moment, she was barking heatedly at him.

"…thinking coming that close to shore! And where so many people could have seen you! We were just lucky that got to Victoria when he did…," she was saying

"He didn't" Logan said, and the two looked in his direction as he rose from his hiding spot and walked down to the beach.

She was silent for a couple seconds as he sat down legs crossed before asking, "Then who did?"

Looking back at her he said, "My guess would be her father," and he saw her eyes go wide.

"What do you…," she started but a voice interrupted her.

"Amanda don't play him a fool," and looking over the two looked at the Merman.

After a few seconds silence Logan looked from one to the other. "Look I'm not going to tell anyone after all…," he said, and snapping his fingers produced a flame that rested on his palm.

"…I have my own secrets," he finished fisting his hand and the flame went out.

"What are you… a wizard?" The Merman asked.

Shaking his head Logan muttered, "No I'm something else, but what is your name?"

"Hold it before we answer your questions you'd better answer ours! Now who are you?" Miss Henson.

Looking back at her, he grinned behind his mask. "I go by many names, two of which might mean something to you. But know this the boy who saved Tori is a friend of mine and neither of us will let harm come to Tori," he said, and she raised her eyebrows.

Shifting taller the Merman said, "I am Trident son of Poseidon."

At that, Logan's head whipped around to look at him. "You're the son of the God of the Sea?" Logan demanded, and Trident nodded then looked at Amanda.

Looking at them both he asked, "Does she know?"

At that, Trident looked at Amanda before looking at him. "We thought it best that we wait to tell her when she's ready," he said.

"And when will that be? When she turns eighteen?" Logan demanded.

"No sometime soon it's not something you can just tell your daughter that her father is half fish, and heir to a god's throne," Amanda said, drawing her legs close.

"Well that explains why you to aren't together, despite how you feel for each other," he said, and face falling she nodded.

"And also why you're so hesitant about Tori being in the Surf Meet," again she nodded.

"Today we were lucky but anyone found out she was part Mermaid…," she said.

"Like Poseidon?" Logan asked, and she looked at him.

"No my father knows of her and is proud of her, but humans no offence meant but…," Trident started and Logan looked at him nodded.

"…they don't have a good track record for understanding or compassion for other races," Logan finished for him.

The three were silent for a moment then Logan said, "About the meet, she seems rather eager for it, maybe the decision should be hers," he said.

At once Amanda looking at him snapped, "No! I will not risk my daughter's safety!" and with that she got up and left.

"As stubborn as that day so long ago when I first I met her," Trident said.

Looking at him Logan muttered, "and we both know Tori has that stubborn streak in her one way or another she'll find a way into that Meet, she can't ignore her draw to the sea," he said, and after a moment Trident nodded.

The next day after a lengthy phone call with Ashley, Logan dismounted from the horse he had rented for the day drawing close to the volcano. After securing the horse, he walked out onto where the lava had cooled into rock. Crouching low, he ran his fingertips along it.

After a few seconds, he withdrew his hand and shook his head. 'Nothing, completely cool,' he thought standing.

'Well looks to me if you hadn't gone into that final fight…," Red Dragon started.

'Aisha, Adam, and Rocky could have been killed,' he thought back and as he returned to, his horse and remounted.

'Well it seems to me in the week we've been here; you should have spent more time trying to recharge our Ranger Powers. But no all you've been doing is surfing, horseback riding, motocross, skateboarding, dirt boarding, kayaking…,' Red Dragon started.

'Hey it's my vacation, having fun is a requirement,' he thought as he returned to the trail and urged the horse into a gallop.

He was just coming around a bend when the sudden roar of a motocross engine spooking his horse. After the horse reared up, he managed to start to calm him when a motocross bike raced out a side trail.

"Crazy kid!" he snapped then tore down another side trail.

After returning his horse to the hotel stables, he stormed to where the motocross bikes were. After spotting the bike the rider had been on he got the information on what the boy looked like and where had go he headed for the skate park. Once there I scanned for the rider and when Logan spotted him, he started over.

He was still wearing his motocross shirt and boots with short dark curly hair and watching a boy at the half pipe. "Shred it Shane!" Logan heard him call and he paused as he recognized Shane and looking back at the boy as he turned his head realized who he was.

He was still for a moment before shaking his head before continuing. "Hey kid!" he snapped.

At once, the boy turned to look at him as he stalked over. "What the heck were you doing out there!" he snapped.

"What do you mean?" the kid asked, looking over at him.

"Out on the trail! You spooked my horse!" Logan said, reaching him and Shane joined him.

At that, the boy recognized him. "Sorry dude but…," he started before Logan cut him off.

"No buts!" he snapped jabbing a finger at him.

At this, the boy went silent. "What if the horse had lost his footing and broken his leg! He would have to be put down then!

Or what if he had thrown me! I could have broken my neck!" he snapped hands on his hips face hard.

After a few seconds the boy's face fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…," he started and Logan let his face relax.

"It ok nobody got hurt, just remember, save the engine revving for the track, ok Dustin," he said, then walked away.

When he was a good distance away he heard Shane ask, "How did he know your name?"

'Man how many people can say they gave a lecture to their Sensei before they were a Sensei,' he thought.

_**ZEDD'S PALACE THE MOON**_

Zedd paced his throne room repeatedly his body pulsing red with the rhythmic metal on stone sound of his staff touching the floor. "One week, one week and no trace of him!" he snapped facing Goldar, Mordant, Squat, and Baboo lightning lashing out from his staff.

"Sorry my lord he just vanished!" Goldar said.

At that, Zedd whipped around to face them visor flashing pulsing red. "You fools!" he snapped thrusting his staff forward and they leapt back lightning striking what they had been.

"For almost two years this Red Dragon Ranger has interfered with our affairs! He is not hiding! He's out of power!" he shouted before return to sit on his throne.

"At his present state even you could finish him off you bumbling fool! Now we must find him and finish him before he finds a heat source strong enough to recharge his powers! For if his appearance means what I think it means it could mean the end!" he shouted.

_**HAWAII**_

After meeting with her mother, Logan watched Tori repeatedly try to surf from his spot by a palm tree. "Having problems?" he asked, as she returned to shore tossing her board on the sand.

Looking over at him, she frowned. "Hey aren't you the guy who saved me?" she asked.

Smiling as he walked over he asked, "and didn't your mother tell you that the two you would talk about you joining the Meet?" and her face fell.

"She said, no," she said, and Logan nodded.

"Then what are you doing out here?" he asked, and he saw her blush.

"Getting ready for the meet," she muttered.

Chuckling he looked out at the waves. "Not off to a very good start," he said, and she scolded up at him.

"Hey just because I'm a beginner…!" she started to snap.

"…doesn't mean that you couldn't use a teacher," he finished looking back at her as she looked at him stunned.

"You mean it?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I talked tom your mother come to my suit tomorrow for breakfast, after which we'll get started," he said, then walked away.

The next morning as the sun, rose Logan rolling onto his side woke from his dreams a smile on his face not wanting to rise from the comfortable bed. When he was finally able to pull himself from the bed and dress before he walked through several of the rooms and out onto the balcony. He was just listening to the sound of the waves on the shore when he heard a knock at his door.

"Just a minute!" he called making his way to the door on the first floor.

When he reached it and opened it, he smiled down at Tori. "Morning come on in I was just about to order breakfast," he said, while she gapped at the size of his rooms.

A short while later after a good breakfast of waffles and fruit for Logan and chocolate chip pancakes for Tori they walked down to the beach her yammering on. "…today, that totally cool spin you did the other day! Or what about that flip dismount!" she said, and smiling Logan's mind drifted to a time when he was asking her the same thing.

"Well we'll get to that later, first we start with the basics," he said, sitting down on the beach.

"Really what's that?" she demanded.

Smiling up at her, he pulled her down next to him. "Listening to the ocean," he said, and facing the ocean closing his eyes and crossing his legs.

For a few seconds he felt her eyes on him before he heard her mimic him. For a few minutes, they remained like that until…

"Ah not to a…," she started before he quieted her lifting his hand.

"Shh, the tide is coming in, a good grinder is about break… there," he said, opening his eyes pointing and right on cue a good sized grinder wave appeared.

"How did you…?" she started and he looked at her.

"I listened to the ocean. My teacher once told me that the ocean is a like a mother. If you listen to her, she will tell you were you need to be. And to always remember that a surfer doesn't ride a wave they ride _with_ the wave. Don't force it flow with it!" he said, and she gapped.

"Well your teacher sounds… a little weird, but can we get to… you know surfing," she said.

Smiling he chuckled looking away. 'Yeah you did when you first said, that to me,' he thought taking up his board.

From his board in the water he watched her trying to stay on her board. "Remember what I said, Tori! Listen to the ocean! And don't force it!" he called out to her as she took another spill.

"Easy for you to say!" she snapped at him.

When they came back to shore, she was laughing and smiling at him from the few successful rides she had before she faced the beach and she froze. Following her gaze and saw her mother looking at them and she did not look happy.

"Victoria do you mind if I speak to Mr. Elivro alone," she said, and after giving him a look that said, she was worried that he might not see tomorrow before she left.

When she was gone, Amanda stalked over to him. "Now I told your masked friend and I told her that I don't want her surfing!" she snapped.

After driving his board into the sand, he faced her. "Look Miss. Henson experience has taught me that if a kid loves to do something as much as your daughter loves to surf. All you can do is love them, guide them, support them, and stay the heck out of the way," he said, taking up his board and started walking away.

She caught up to him. "You think I don't love or support my daughter! She is the most important thing in my life and I'll be dammed before she gets hurt, or somebody hurts her for being what she is!" she demanded, stepping in front of him.

"You think I want that to happen! Look weather you like it or not she was going to enter that competition! I just thought I'd help her so that nothing would happen!

However, for right I want you think on something. If you truly love someone or something, you have to let it loose every now and then. Or else you'll suffocate or break it," he said, and then walked around her.

_**ZEDD'S PALACE THE MOON**_

Walking into the throne room Goldar brandishing his sword knelt at the base of the steps to the throne. "You'd better have good news for me," Zedd snapped hand twitching for his staff.

"Yes my Lord I believe we have found him," he said.

Leaning forward on his throne Zedd growled, "Excellent."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 27 Make or Break

**_HAWAII_**

The next morning again Logan and Tori were on the beach practicing again all the while he felt her mother's eyes on them. After another session of listening to the waves, they both turned as a group of native kids about Tori's age walked over.

"Well looky here," one said.

"Looks to me like the wipe out queen take a new approach for her wipe outs!" another said, laughing.

"Don't you kids have better things to do?" Logan said, standing.

"Hey were just here to tell her that she broke a disqualifying rule," one said, and beside Logan, Tori crossed her arms.

"And what rule is that!" she demanded.

"Islanders only," the first said, smugly.

At that, Logan frowned. "sorry no such rule, so go sell it elsewhere because we're not buying, besides you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't think she could win," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder before nodding at their boards.

As they were picking them out of the sand, the kids converged on Tori blocking her. "Look you Malibu Haole wannabe you're not wanted or welcomed here, this is an Islander meet and we don't want you!" the leader said.

"I want her here Simon!"

Turning the two saw Shane and Dustin walk down the beach toward them and when they reached them Shane stood between Tori and the kids. "You all know me and you all know that I was born here, and my family's company! Now I want her here and I say she competes!" he snapped at them.

The boys looked at him for a moment then shoving past him the leader muttered, "Another time Clarke," and after watching them go, Shane looked at Tori.

"Sorry about that," he said.

Smiling Tori shook her head. "It's ok, I'm Victoria but you can call me Tori," she said, offering a free hand.

Smiling Shane took it. "Shane, my new friend Dustin," he said, jabbing a thumb at Dustin over his shoulder.

"So dudete, looks like the other riders are a little scared of you, and we've seen you ride they should be," Dustin said.

Smiling Tori beamed at him. "Well I just hope I prove them right, by the way you two coming to the Luau at the hotel tomorrow tonight after the heat?" she asked.

Watching them making plans to hook up at the party Logan thought, 'I think I just watched the beginning of a lifelong friendship.'

After the lesson and a shower, Logan was again on the trail this time riding a motocross bike. Racing around a bend, he popped a wheelie as it straightened out. Coming to a stop at another section of the volcano and putting down the stand, he climbed off taking off his helmet walked over to where the lava had crusted over.

Bending down as he did the other day, he ran his fingers over it and sighed. "I'm getting a little tired of this," he said, standing.

'That was the last section we could check, the only other place is in the main crater,' Red Dragon said.

Nodding Logan looked up at the over shadowing mountain before slipping his helmet on. "The question is how do we get in there without people noticing, especially with all these Volcanologists around," he said, remounting his bike and driving off.

He was just getting off the trail when lightning streaked across the clear sky. Coming to a slide stop Logan looked at the sky waiting for the thunder. But none came.

"No! No! No! How the hell did he find me!" he barked gunning the engine and racing forward calling on his Shadow Tiger uniform altering the colors of the bike.

On a different beach, the lightning came down and encased a surfboard with a shark tooth design on the nose and in a flash of light; it became one of Lord Zedds monsters looking like a mix of between a shark and surfboard. "WELL, WELL! SURFS UP BIG KAHONA!" it called out as people on the beach screamed and started running.

As the monster started firing lasers from its palms throwing up the sand on impact. Engine roaring Logan tore down the beach heading for the monster bringing his feet on to the seat. Once he was close, enough he put the bike on its side sliding it through the sand for it to collide with the monster just under its knees knocking it to the ground.

Rolling across the beach, he righted himself on one knee as the Monster pulled himself onto his own. "Well if it isn't the Powerless Ranger!" he snapped eyeing Logan.

"It's me you want! Leave these people out of it!" Logan snapped then to his horror Goldar appearing in a flash of flame.

"So you came to join the party?" he asked.

"I came to watch your demise with the greatest of pleasure, finish him!" Goldar barked jabbing his sword at him.

"And there will be time for them later but for now I'm going to have fun with you!" he said, before thrusting his clawed firing his laser.

Leaping into the air focusing on his ninja training Logan soared over him and came down with a kick to Goldar before spinning in midair to strike out at Grinder. Recoiling from Grinder as it turned to face him he handsprang away from it laser fire going off around him. Facing him fully the monster raised both hands firing his lasers as wrist to wrist, Logan pointed two fingers to the ground and he vanished in a cloud of sand.

Rushing to the spot where he had gone the monster wheeled left and right. "What? Are we playing hide and go seek?" he demanded.

Bursting out of the ground behind the monster arms spread wide Logan snapped, "No Tag!" as the monster turned to face him and flipping over it, Logan slapped its back.

"you're it!" he barked reaching his bike and gunning the engine wheeled it around and tore out of there the monster diving into the ground after him a fin rising and sinking from the ground and Goldar leapt into the sky.

Glancing behind him every now and then with no sign of the monster while Goldar kept firing laser blasts at him. 'I sure hope you know what you're doing!' Red Dragon snapped at him as he dodged another blast.

'Me to but fro right now I'm drawing him away from the civilians,' he thought as he started to drive by a river.

As he raced over a bridge near the base of the volcano when the monster burst from the water firing its lasers. Falling from the bike under the barrage, he rolled across the ground coming to a stop. Climbing to his feet he looked at the monster as it stalked toward him and Goldar landed close by.

"Alright Ranger this ends now!" he barked giving Logan a shove that sent him twenty feet up the mountain.

Climbing to his feet just as Grinder landed in front of him he shoved it back barking, "bring it!" and got shoved higher up for it.

"Let's go!"

"It's on!"

"I'm ready!"

"Come with it!" Logan barked waving it forward as they neared the top.

Then Grinder paused before pointing a clawed finger at him. "…enough of this twaddle!" he snapped swiping at Logan.

Blocking the blow Logan nailed him with a backhand that hardly phased him before leaping up throwing a kick. After blocking it, the monster seized Logan by the throat.

"Now you die Red Dragon Ranger!" he said, tightening his grip.

"Well… whatever… you do… don't… throw… me… in the volcano!" Logan gasped out holding Grinder by the wrist.

"Oh really and why not?" the monster demanded.

"Something really bad will happen if you do?" Logan said.

"I like bad!" the monster said, and threw him over the edge.

Turning in midair Logan faced the crater as it rushed at him and he saw the lava begin to flow. "Is this good enough?" he demanded.

'MORE THAN ENOUGH!' Red Dragon shouted at him.

Logan detached his Dragon Gem shouting, "Dragon Riders! Unite!" just before he hit the lava and sank beneath the surface.

Goldar gazed at the laughing monster as it rejoined him. "How did he die, pleading for his life…?" he asked, eagerly.

"No but he gave me the key to his demise," Grinder said.

"How so?" Goldar asked, eyes narrowing.

"I threw him into the volcano's lava," Grinder said, and the next thing he knew Goldar seized him.

"YOU WHAT!" he shouted at him then they both looked up as the volcano gave a roar and a spout of lava and smoke shot from it and from it a figure exploded.

Flipping through the air Logan came to rest before them on one knee, his Ranger armor steaming from excess heat as the ground hissed beneath him.

Slowly rising to his feet, he faced them. "Hi guys _I'm back_," he said, in a wise guy voice.

Pointing at him Grinder stuttered, "Bu…bu… but you said…"

"I said, it would be bad, I just didn't say for who, but then that's what you get when you mix a surfboard with an oversized guppy," he said, shifting into a stance.

For a few seconds the two glared at Logan before charging drawing his fist back barked, "powers or no powers! You're still dying this day!" throwing the punch.

Behind his visor, Logan smiled. "You sure about that…," he said, then in a flash of movement caught the punch in midair and Grinder started to scream as his hand started to burn.

"Because it seems to me I'm just too hot for you to handle," he said, before kicking him hard in the gut.

The blow sent Grinder back to where Goldar was where he clutched his hand. "So who's first," he muttered, waving them forward and they glared at him.

Then slowly a smile dawned on Goldar's face. "In your arrogance you forget one important fact; we may not be able to touch you. But neither can the people you rescue from us," he said, before leaping into the air and Grinder dived into the ground.

Realizing what they meant he streaked after them. 'Red Dragon, tell me the news buddy!' he demanded.

'Well the good news is our powers are restored and are holding at 200%. The bad news is we need to get them down to about 175% in order for safe physical contact. And it will take us an hour for us to vent it normally,' Red Dragons said.

"WE DON'T HAVE AN HOUR!" Logan shouted as she streaked down the dirt bath careful to avoid grassy areas until he came to the parking lot of the hotel and leapt.

People on the beach people fled in all directions as Grinder attacked with Goldar attacking from above. In the midst of it Shane, Tori, and Dustin scrambled through the crowd calling out for their families. Coming to the edge of the crowd, they came face to face with Grinder.

Through trembling, they raised what weapons they could get from the sand to point them at him and Grinder started to laugh. "And what are you going to do with those?" he demanded, laughing before raising his hands and laser blasts began to form.

Just then, Logan landed right behind them and before Grinder could react, tackled him away from the three. The both came down hard in the shallows with two mighty splashes. Jumping to his feet Grinder spun in a circle looking for Logan and saw no sign of him.

Suddenly behind him, Logan burst from the water calling, "FLYING DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK!" and nailed him hard in the chest as Grinder whipped around the face him.

The blow sent Grinder back fifty feet down the beach. Climbing to his feet, they faced each other as steam issued from where Logan stood.

With a big toothy shark grin Grinder said, "You dumb Haole! I'm part shark, and sharks love water!" and a in a flash of light a chained weapon appeared in his hands.

Smiling back summoning his Dragon Sword Logan muttered, "and you forget that water will help me cool down," before they leapt at each striking out at each other as the fight carried them further down the beach away from the people.

Spinning with a parry Logan kicked Grinder in the chest sending him back. Before whipping around and blocking a blow from Goldar as he dove out of the sky. Knocked back a few steps Logan and Goldar glared at each other before leaping forward their swords meeting in midair. Swords locked Goldar followed up with a punch, which knocked Logan into the surf where after leaping on him Goldar drove his fist forward to cave Logan's head in.

Shifting his head to dodge it, Logan locked his legs around Goldar's neck who lifted them both off the ground while Logan delivered punched after punch to his head. After being thrown off Logan rolled to his feet. At a sound spun around and caught Grinder's weapon by the chain as it flew at him.

Lifting and wrapping his leg around the chain a few times, he hooked his foot on it and drove it down. This launched Grinder at him where in mid-flight Logan drove his knee into his face.

Spinning back around he threw a spin kick that Goldar ducked under. Then leapt back as Goldar slashed at his mid second then rolled forward between Goldar's legs as he brought his sword down where he had been. Turning face him Goldar was kicked across the face by Logan's spin kick then fell in a shower of sparks as Logan followed up with a slash to his chest.

Before Goldar could regain his feet Logan's foot was on his chest the tip of his sword at his throat. "Now what were you saying earlier about my demise?" he demanded.

"Surrender Ranger or the kiddies get it!"

Looking up to his horror he saw Shane, Dustin, and Tori who had followed them down the beach held captive in front of Grinder his weapon wrapped around them. Leaping forward Logan brought his sword tip down on the chain and they almost immediately began to scream from the heat. Leaping back, he kept his distance as he glared at Grinder.

'Red Dragon give me an update!' he snapped.

'We're down to about 190% stay away from them!'

'No kidding,'

Shifting his stance Logan barked, "Let them go! It's me you want!" and he caught a flash of movement to the side.

"I told you power down and surrender! Or these kids will pay the price!" Grinder warned tightening his grip.

"then pal you just picked the wrong kid to take hostage!" he snapped and Grinder barely had time to be confused before Trident leapt out of the water and tackled him casing him to release the three kids.

"HIDE TORI!" Trident shouted as the two rolled through the water before using his tale for leverage Trident threw Grinder away.

Turning at the sound of water Logan leapt back as Goldar regain his feet and slashed out at him again. For a second the two looked at each other then leapt at each other their swords meeting in a clang of metal on metal. Swords locked the two looked each before Goldar threw another punch that Logan leaned back from to avoid before forming The Dragon Swords and spinning slashed Goldar across the gut.

"I never let the same blow land twice!" he barked then leapt forward spinning through the air throwing a kick that Goldar ducked under but was nailed across the head by the follow up.

Landing with a roll Logan faced Goldar as he climbed to his feet Trident charged forward and tackled him. Then Logan watched as Goldar getting a grip on Trident threw him back to shore and before Logan could stop him, he leapt into the air and came down hard on Trident's chest.

A grin on his face Goldar raised his foot to bring it down again. "DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK!" and Logan nailed him in the chest knocking him back.

"Thanks," Trident said.

"Don't mention it," Logan said, then was knocked off his feet as Grinder tackled him.

"RED DRAGON!" Trident shouted as the two rolled through the water.

When they came to a stop Grinder was on top and Logan grasped his wrist to stop him from slashing him then Grinder's head shot jaws snapping shut a hairs breath from his helmet. "Nice try!" Logan barked then delivered a powerful head-butt rearing Grinder back.

Throwing Grinder off him Logan leapt on top of him his sword shooting to his hand and brought the edge to his throat. "_Bite this!_" he snapped.

"Let's try this again,"

Looking up Logan saw Trident held in front of Goldar like a shield his sword at his throat. "Power down or the fish dies!" he ordered.

"No Red Dragon! Protect my daughter! Never surrender!" Trident barked and Goldar's grip tightened.

Scowling Logan growled, "_LET HIM GO!_" one hand drawing back to twitch over his Draco Blaster.

"Do it or I gut him," Goldar snapped.

In a flash of movement, Logan reached down and with a flick of his wrist sent Grinder's weapon at Goldar. It wrapped around Goldar's arm and pulling hard Logan yanked him from Trident. Leaping forward Logan rolled under a slash from Goldar and landing on his back brought one leg forward sweeping one of Goldar's legs out from under him and brought it forward brought his heel hard against the arch between his legs.

With a silent scream, Goldar fell to the ground clutching himself and rolling onto his front. He watched Trident after delivering powerful uppercut then leapt spinning out of the water slamming Grinder in the head with his fluke.

"TRIDENT PULL!" Logan shouted and getting the message Trident threw Grinder high.

"SWORD OF THE DRAGON! RING OF FIRE!" he called tracing a ring of fire with his sword before thrusting forward.

The funnel of flame nailed Grinder full in the chest rocketing him back over a hundred feet. "I've had enough of this!" Grinder roared.

Smiling behind his visor he muttered, "I couldn't have said, it better myself!"

Raising his swords in both hands, he formed them back into one. "SWORD OF THE DRAGON FULL POWER!" he shouted and the blade burst into flame.

"FINAL STRIKE!" he called drawing the sword back with one hand and the two charged each other striking in midair.

Both landing in the water they were still a few seconds then Grinder fell in a shower of sparks and exploded. Pivoting back around he faced Goldar and shifting into a stance waved him forward. Goldar and Logan looked at each other for a few seconds then Goldar turned tail and flew away.

Shaking his head Logan looked over at the beach where Trident was staring at Tori who came out of hiding with Shane and Dustin. At the sound of fast footsteps, the group turned and saw Tori's mother came running down the beach stopping when she saw them. Before words could be spoken, a sound drew Logan's attention to the sky.

"NO!" he shouted leaping up at a small orb streaking toward where Grinder had been destroyed.

Arm outstretched for the catch but the orb slipped through his fingers. Twisting in midair he watched in horror as it landed in the sea where an explosion went off throwing water into the air. As Logan landed in the water between the others and the explosion and from it grew Grinder until he towered stories above them laughing down at them.

Stepping back Logan muttered, "Run," and the others looked at him.

"But…," Trident started.

Interrupting him Logan whipped around screaming, "GO!" and the others bolted.

Turning back to face Grinder with a shaky smile he said, weakly, "ah… about that oversized guppy thing," as he backed up.

_**COMMAND CENTER**_

Through the viewing globe, Zordon and Alpha watched as Logan zipped through the air dodging laser fire from Grinder on his Dragon Rider Cycle. "What's wrong with him Zordon, why doesn't call his Zord?" Alpha demanded, turning to look up at Zordon's tube.

Slowly Zordon looked at him. "Isn't it obvious it's not that he doesn't want to he can't, something must be wrong with either him or his Zord that is preventing him from using it" he said.

"well what can we do with Lord Zedd's attack on Angel Grove we won't be able to dispatch the other Ranger's in time to help him," Alpha said, looking back at the globe.

Nodding Zordon muttered, "yes Lord Zedd planned this well, he staged an attack on Angel Grove to keep the other Rangers busy so he could finish Logan off. He wants Logan destroyed and he wants him destroyed now," and Alpha looked at him.

"But what can we do?" he asked, again.

"There is only one thing we can do…" Zordon said, shifting his gaze away before returning it.

"…send him the Dragon Dagger," he finished and Alpha whipped his head around so fast that the rest of him didn't turn with it.

"Zordon are you sure after what we've been told and what he did to Billy," he said, his body righting itself.

"yes I remember at it has been on my mind ever since that visit, but right now another thought has taken root…," he said.

"What," Alpha asked.

Looking at him Zordon drew closer. "What if we do nothing, Lord Zedd destroys him, and we're wrong," he said.

_**HAWAII**_

After coming down hard, Logan rolled from his cycle with a roll running full out down the beach with Grinder stomping the ground calling, "FE FI FO FUM! I smell the blood of a puny Ranger," as he stomped the ground and fired lasers at Logan.

"One more giant joke from him and I am going to… AGGGHHH!" he shouted as the ground exploded behind him and he was launched off his feet flipping through the air.

Coming down hard on his back moaning Logan rolled on his back he watched Grinder tower over him. "Now who's the guppy?" Grinder jerried lifting his foot to bring it down on Logan.

Dragging himself back a little he froze when she saw something streak across the sky coming to rest just beyond the shadow of the foot. Rolling away he barely got clear before it slammed into the ground. Grabbing the object, he gapped.

It was The Dragon Dagger.

Leaping to his feet Logan streaked away careful to keep his feet in the water. "Dragonzord I have no right to ask this of you or control you! But I must ask you! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!" he called coming to a stop near a rock formation.

Lowering the lower part of his visor and placing the flute part to his mouth started to play as Grinder came closer and closer. Nothing happened. Worry sinking in he streaked the other way between Grinder's legs and coming to a skidding stop started playing again but still nothing.

As Grinder turned to face him, he streaked in the other direction only to be knocked off his feet again and came down hard back first on the rocks. Moaning he rolled up right and looked up at Grinder both hands raised lasers appearing.

"It's time, TIME TO DIE!" he said, then what looked like missiles slammed into him knocking him to the side causing the lasers to miss Logan on the ground.

Looking over one of the biggest grins of his life spread across Logan's face as he leapt to his feet. "ALL RIGHT DRAGONZORD!" he yelled thrusting The Dragon Dagger into the air as Dragonzord strode out of the sea.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS! DRAGONZORD POWER UP!" he called crossing his arms and thrusting a hand into the air.

He felt himself rise into the air and passing through a swirling vortex of light he grew to about the same size as Grinder becoming a smooth metal version of himself. Flipping through the air, he landed on his feet next to Dragonzord and stood in a stance.

"No the odds are even," he said.

Looking from Logan to Dragonzord he said, "Two against one," he said.

If Logan had a mouth, he would have smiled. "You know what you're right, DRAGONZORD! MEGAZORD MODE!" he called.

At once Dragonzord sprang into action its tail, hands, head, and chest piece separating from the main section of the body and soared high. While the arms sank into the shoulder, which rotated until, they were on the back. Then the head with the jaws opening wide and sinking slightly inward came down around Logan's head like a helmet.

Spreading his arms as the rest of the main body spread wide then clamped down around his limbs and torso the feet encircling his shins. Then the chest piece soared onto his left arm like a shield with the hands the fingers at an even length attached to the underside on either side of his arm. And the tail now straight soared over, attached, and covered Logan's right forearm.

"DRAGONZORD MEGAZORD!" Logan called striking a pose as the ground behind him exploded.

"Me and my big mouth," Grinder said, before firing his lasers.

Acting at once Logan turned to his side lifting the shield catching the blast before drawing it back and blast exploded behind him. "A little more bulky and blocky than I'm used to but it'll do," he muttered, as he slashed out with the tail a little slower then he was used to.

In a shower of sparks, Grinder fell back and rolling to his feet launched his weapon forward at Logan nailing him in chest. As Logan fell, back Grinder leapt to his feet spinning the weapon above his head and brought down across Logan's face sending him to the ground. Launching it again, Logan blocked it with the tail where it wrapped around it.

"Gotcha! The catch of the day!" Grinder said.

"Maybe! But like many catches this one bites back!" Logan barked and raising his arm with the shield fired his missiles all nailing Grinder sending him back.

Reaching forward he grabbed the chain of the weapon and after pulling it hard he brought the tail down hard on the chain cutting it. "Much as I've enjoyed this, all good things must end," getting to his feet and great flames sprouted from the shoulders.

Then drawing back the flames became a pair of massive dragon wings. "TO THE SKY!" he called and with two mighty flaps of the wings, he was air born.

Swooping down he scooped Grinder into the air. Once high enough he threw Grinder up and zipping back and forth so fast that he was a blur Logan struck out a Grinder. Making sparks fly.

Then hovering the air Logan raised the tail up high. "DRAGONZORD MEGAZORD TAIL DRILL ATTACK!" he called, the drill end, and every section of the tail began to spin.

Diving at the falling screaming Grinder, Logan thrust the spinning tail at Grinder. Flying through him, he exploded. Landing on the beach Logan gave a cheer both arms high.

"God I've missed this!" he called then recoiled as sparks began to fly from his body.

"DRAGONZORD DISENGAGE!" he commanded and at once Dragonzord detached from him.

Looking back at Dragonzord as it reformed itself smoking a little. "Thanks for the help big guy now return to the sea," he said, and turning Dragonzord lumbered back into the water.

_**LORD ZEDD'S PALACE THE MOON**_

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!" Lord Zedd roared a solid red lighting shooting from his staff as Goldar and the other took cover.

"WE HAD HIM! MULTIPLE TIMES! BUT YOU FAILED EACH TIME TO FINISH HIM! BUT IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU HELPED HIM RESTORE HIS POWERS!" Lord Zedd continued to roar.

Taking a chance Goldar lifted his head from his hiding spot. "But my lord it is not my fault! Grinder…," he started but ducked from sight as lighting struck the area where he had been.

"AND HE PAID FOR THAT WITH HIS LIFE! BUT YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM YOURSELF MANY TIMES!" Lord Zedd roared then turned as the chamber doors opened.

Shipping around he watched as hooded figure walked in. "I see you still know how to amuse yourself Lord Zedd," the figure said.

"And who are you? And how dare you you…," Lord Zedd started then the figure faced him and seeing the face covered by the hood. He stepped back.

"You," he muttered.

_**HAWAII**_

After Logan returned to his true size while still standing in the water he turned muttering, "What are we at?"

'We're at 175% and holding we're in the clear,' Red Dragon said, sighing Logan walked out of the water looking for the others.

He found them down the beach away Trident still in the shallows as Tori and sitting in the sand staring at him. "So… you're my… father," she muttered, looking from her mother to Trident Shane and Dustin in the background.

"Why… why didn't you tell me!" she demanded.

Before they could answer walking forward Logan said, "Because they wanted to protect you," and the group whipped around to look at him.

"Thanks for the help man, I wouldn't have been able to save them without it," he said.

Smiling Trident nodded. "Nobody hurts my Princess," he said, and Logan chuckled as he sat down next to Tori.

At that Tori tears in her voice demanded, sadly, "well if I'm you're princess why were you never there for me! Why did you only come now!" while Amanda and Trident looked at each other.

Pulling himself more onto the beach, he held her close in his arms as she cried. "Oh princess I wanted to be there for every second of your life. But… I just couldn't and like Red Dragon Ranger said, we didn't tell you because we wanted to protect you. So you could have a normal life.

But by moving to that house on Malibu beach, your mother made it easier for me. I watched you every chance I got from the water. And I sang to you every night," he said, and she looked at him.

"That was you? I thought that was mom," and he smiled rubbing his palm on her cheek.

For a few seconds Logan and Amanda watched as father and daughter held each other and Amanda drew a shell necklace from under her shirt. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" she demanded, whipping around to Shane and Dustin as of just remembering they were there.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they don't," Logan said, looking at them.

Nervously they looked at each other. "Hey I think it's kind of cool that our friend is part Mermaid," Shane said, a smile on his face.

"Totally cool, and besides who would believe us," Dustin said, shrugging.

"That is good," a deep strong voice said.

Turning back to face the ocean to another merman and a mermaid had rose to the surface. The mermaid had a beautiful face with what looked like a flower in her long brown hair and red bikini top. The merman looked even more muscled than Trident with a with a full white beard and hair with a gold crown adorning his head and a mighty trident with fins in his hand.

At once Logan and Amanda sprang to their feet and Trident and Tori stared. "Who are you?" Tori asked.

At that, the Merman arched an eyebrow. "I am known by many names, one is Neptune, another is Poseidon, but by either name I am The King of the Sea. And right now you have something I want young lady," he said, in a stern voice.

At that, Tori gulped. "What?" she asked, nervously.

Jabbing the butt end of his trident into the sand he said, in a stern voice, "my first hug from my own granddaughter," as a smile appeared on his face and his voice softened spreading his arms slightly.

Tori was silent for a moment then laughing ran into the water and all but tackled Poseidon as she leapt on him wrapping her arms around him as he uttered great fits of laughter. "How about one for your Aunt Marina," Marina said, and she was quickly obliged.

When she disentangled herself from Marina, Poseidon turned her to face him. "You have your grandmother's beautiful eyes, and my strong chin," he said, and Tori giggled while Trident moved closer to them Amanda at his side.

"Have you come to take me back father?" he asked, placing a hand on Tori's shoulder who face fell as she looked at him.

"What! You can't do that!"

Turning Logan grabbed Dustin and Shane before they charged into the water. "TORI JUST GOT HER FATHER BACK AND YOU…!" they shouted before Logan covered their mouths with his gloved hands.

"So sorry about that majesty, they're just two little boys with two very big mouths," he said, weakly in an apologetic voice as the small group in the water looked at them.

Losing his grip on their mouths a little, he let them issue a few more insults before covering them again. "See what I mean," he muttered.

Looking at him Poseidon nodded his head. "That I do but it also demonstrates that they are true friends to my granddaughter which she will need. And do not worry lads what I was going to say is what a fool I've been," he said, and Shane and Dustin froze going red.

Poseidon looking at Trident placed a hand on his shoulder. "My son when I heard that had a child with this human Amanda. By forbidding you to be with her, I was afraid that you would forget your responsibilities to your people, the sea, and that one day you would take up my throne.

Now after witnessing what you just did and said, I realized I was wrong to do what I did even though you have been secretly meeting with Amanda and watching over your daughter. You been anything but neglectant of your duties. So there for I will do what I should have done all those years ago," he said, before taking up his trident and it started to glow.

Gently he tapped Tori's bracelet with the tip, then Amanda's necklace, before finishing at a shell armband on Trident's upper arm. "There, if you simply touch these now and ask it upon them you will belong to either land or sea. But this is only on the condition that you visit often and keep up with your duties," he said, righting the Trident at his side.

At that, Trident looked at Amanda before he pressed his hand to the armband. "Make me human," he declared and in a flash of light, his fluke split in two and became well-muscled legs.

Logan a giant grin on face behind his visor watched as he stood up on wobbly knees then widen with horror in realization. Quickly snapping his fingers a pair of swim trunks appeared around Trident's waist.

"Thanks," he muttered, going red.

"Don't mention it… ever," he muttered, as Amanda leaping on Trident easily knocked him into the surf her arms wrapped around him.

"Now I think you guys have a…," Logan started.

But was interrupted by Tori shouting, "MAKE ME A MERMAID!" and in another flash of light her legs became a blue fluke and before anyone could stop her she tore into deeper water.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" she shouted as she jumped out flipping before she sank beneath the surface again.

"I think we got a problem…," Logan muttered, walking out into the water as she jumped again.

"What?" Trident asked, as he stood again holding onto Amanda for support.

"Trying to convince her to come back," he muttered, and everyone laughed.

_**Meanwhile…**_

On a ledge, high above the group two clocked hooded figures watched as after they finally got Tori return to being human return to the hotel. "Does this change anything?" the smaller one asked, the hood turning to look at his larger companion.

Slowly the hood of his companion turned to look at him before returning to gaze back down at the beach. "I don't know," he said.

"With all due respect my lord the events of the past hour drove away all doubts for me," said, a voice behind them where a third clocked and hooded figure approached a staff in its covered hand.

"You were the one who saved him in Angel Grove revealing your continued existence to one of the servants. And even after all we told you, you always had doubts about the boy," the smaller figure said, as the one with the staff joined the two on the ledge.

"I never thought you would doubt Poseidon's judgment, Dargo, do really think that The King of the Sea would allow him near his family if Logan was dangerous?" the other figure asked.

"This coming from the few…," Dargo started again.

"Enough…," the taller figure said, and both looked at him.

He was silent for a few seconds before. "I agree with our friend Dargo… but I don't make this lightly," he said, looking a Dargo as started to protest.

"And it's not because of Poseidon, it's because DragonZord would not have combined with him unless he had the heart of a true Rider," he said, the three were silent.

Then suddenly the taller one with a moan collapsed to one knee a scaly four-clawed hand clutching the side of its hooded head.

"Sire!" Dargo barked in concern as he and the other figure dropped down beside him.

"I feel him… we must leave now… or he will gain control!" he moaned, out and in a flash of light the three vanished.

Back on the beach, Logan with what of the group beside him walked back to the hotel where people were starting to emerge and the party started to resume. "This is where I must leave you," he said, to Tori, Shane, in Dustin before he streaked away.

After sneaking into his suite and after powering down he quickly changed into his wetsuit and made his way down to the beach. Once there he quickly found the others with a laughing Amanda beaming at Trident as they sat in there beach chairs with Tori, Shane, and Dustin.

Seeing him, laughing Tori raced over and grabbing his arm started dragging him over. "Logan come over here! There's someone I want you to meet!" she barked.

Laughing he pretended to resist as she dragged him over. "Logan, meet my Dad, Dad meet Logan my surfing coach," she said, laughing sitting in his lap.

Smiling Logan stepped forward. "Trident son of Poseidon, the friend of my friend. Nice to finally meet you, that is out of the water," he said, in a low voice offering his hand and Tori's eyes went wide.

Trident smiled nodding. "That it is young man," he said, taking Logan's hand and Tori looked from one to the other.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

"It wasn't me who saved you, the day you bumped in to me, not that you were in any danger of drowning." Logan said.

"Then who did?" Tori asked, and all Logan did was point at Trident and after beaming at her father, Tori held him close.

"Eh sorry to break this up but right now we have a final lesson, before the heat that is," Logan said, his hands going to his hips.

"Really and what will you tech me today?" Tori said, leaping to her feet eagerly.

"To have fun, now LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" he said, barking the last bit taking off with his board Tori in close pursuit.

Later that night as he was having his dinner the phone rang and upon answering… "Logan I heard what happened are you alright!" a voice on the other end demanded.

Sitting back in his chair, he smiled. "I think if you saw what happened on the news you would know that I am Celine," he said grateful for her concern.

_**COMMAND CENTER**_

Later that night Zordon and Alpha were going over things when a portal appeared in the middle of the Command Center. Both turned and watched as Logan stepped through the Dragon Dagger in hand.

Smiling as he looked down at him Zordon said, "Welcome Logan and it is good to see you back to full strength," he said.

Nodding to him Logan responded with, "It's good to be at full strength again and thank you for send me this," he said, holding up the Dragon Dagger.

"…I would have…, well… been history without it," he said, with a chuckle and Zordon nodded with a chuckle.

"Well you are free to keep it for as long as you need it," Zordon said, and Logan's face fell.

"That's why I came tonight," he said, and placed the Dragon Dagger on one of the consoles.

Looking back up at Zordon, Logan muttered, "DragonZord may have combined with me but it nearly destroyed him. You know that I'm more than willing to put my life on the line in this war for Earth. But from here on out it's just mine… and mine alone," he said.

Zordon held his gaze for a moment then nodding The Dragon Dagger disappeared. "Now that's done I have to get to bed, and pray the last week of my vacation goes by peacefully," Logan said, opening a portal.

"Well I am sorry about what happened," Zordon said, as Logan moved to it.

"Don't be," Logan, said, turning to face him a grin on his.

"Because of the inconvenient attack by the monster Grinder and Goldar, the hotel has given me one month free stay in my suite. To be used at my choosing," he said, and laughing leapt backward into the portal.

Shaking his head in amusement Zordon watched as the portal vanished and Alpha said, "That one seems to have a very positive outlook on life," and Zordon's face fell.

"Yes... and considering what Kimberly said, had happened to him," he muttered, and after a moments silence he looked to the side and an image of Logan in his Ranger Armor throwing a kick appeared.

"Zordon what are you doing?" Alpha said.

"This is from when he first arrived nothing recent, now let's go a little deeper," he said, and Logan's armor disappeared showing him.

"And deeper," and Logan's skin vanished showing his well-formed muscles.

"That's odd," Zordon muttered, eyes narrowing at them.

"What?" Alpha asked.

"His muscles, if I didn't know better I'd say he has a greater muscle density almost ten times greater than normal, now to go deeper," he said.

When his muscles disappeared Zordon's eyes went wide. "Spirits above and below," he muttered, as they stared at the rotating skeleton floated in front of them and the scars covering the bones.

"Zordon… by my estimates about 80% of his bones has been broken at one point or another. Many of them when he was a child. Only his skull, spine, and neck had been spared," Alpha said, in a hushed horror-stricken voice.

"Narvock what have you done… no Rider would condone this…, what where you trying to do… make him… or break him…," Zordon muttered.

Slowly Alpha looked at Zordon. "If this was done to him how come he's…," he started before Zordon interrupted.

"Tommy, Kimberly, and the others… he knew them back then… he's repaying the kindness they showed him," he said, looking at Alpha.

"Remove all surveillance on him, we don't have to watch him anymore," Zordon muttered.

_**HAWAII**_

The next morning after breakfast found Logan laid on a padded table in the spa while a native young woman massaged his back. "Oh Pamela, has anyone ever told you, that you have magical hands," he moaned, in pleasure.

Going red with a giggle. "And has anyone every told you that you have an over flattering tongue," she muttered.

"Oh, many times, but hardly a woman is more worthy of it," he moaned, out and she playfully cuffed him.

After his massage was over, he dressed in his wet suit as Tori was handed her colored shirt for the heat. Slipping it on over her bathing suit, she faced the ocean. Coming up behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Rubbing them he muttered, "Ok remember what I told you, listen to the ocean, and ride with the wave," he said, and she nodded.

"Right," she nodded nervously.

"And one more thing, hand over the bracelet," he muttered, and she looked at him.

"Why?' she asked.

Bending down he muttered, "I think you know why, or do I have to go into details about temptation," he said.

She was silent for a moment she looked at him then after slipping the bracelet from her wrist handed it to him. "I'll keep it safe I promise, now get out there and show them your stuff," he said.

"How little it is!" Simon jeered and Logan's eyes narrowed as he watched her take up her board ran into the sea after the boy.

Joining her family and friends, her mother looked at him. "How is she?" she said, her voice laced with worry.

"She's fine but you'd better hold this," he said, handing her Tori's bracelet.

"Why do you have this?" she asked.

"I just took away temptation," he said, looking out at the surfers.

"But…," Amanda started again but was silenced by Trident putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He was right to do so Amanda now apart from her being able to breath underwater the field is fair," he said, before they all turned, as the speakers were turn on with a squeak.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE HAMILTON WAIKOLOA YOUTH SURF HEAT! NOW FOR THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES OUR COMPETITORS WILL HAVE TEN WAVES THE FINAL SCORE WILL TALLIED BETWEEN THEO TWO BEST WAVES PER RIDER ON THE 0 TO 10 POINT RANGE! NOW OUR JUDGES WILL BE LOOKING FOR STYLE, FLOW, POWER, AND CONTROL!

NOW SURFERS GOOD LUCK TO ALL LET THE HEAT COMMENCE!" the announcer called and a boat horn sounded.

For fifteen minutes, the group watched the surfers in the water with Tori keeping up with Simon. "AND TORI HENSON DUCK DIVES UNDER SIMON GRAVES AND… SHES ON HER FEET COMES AROUND GRAVES WITH AN AGGRESSIVE SNAP OFF THE TOP! AND WITH A SECOND CRACK OF THE WHIP THE JUDGES GIVE HER A SOLID 9.0," the announcer called off and Logan and group cheered.

"She's in the lead!" Amanda cried, out.

Five minutes later after Tori whipped out on a wave Logan had been sure was her's Simon after spraying her full in the face pulled off a 9.1 ride with a grinder and a jump. "With his 9 before she needs at least a 9.2 to win," Logan muttered.

"NOW THIS IS TURNING OUT TO BE A THRILLING HEAT! WITH TEN MINUTES LEFT IN THE HEAT THE SURFERS BEGIN TO LINE UP!"

After a few minutes of little waves making the riders rise and fall with them with no big swells in sight. "Do you think she has a shot of winning?" Amanda asked, beside him and he looked her.

Instead of answering, he walked down to the water and after kneeling down ran his fingers through the water. Not reaching for magic, he focused on what Tori had taught him when he was a boy at the Wind Ninja Academy.

_Again, he was ten not long after Sensei Kanoi's adopted daughter had rest his arm and he was on a surfboard in the ocean. "Sensei Tori how does surfing supposed to help me learn the water style of the Academy?" he had asked._

_Looking at him from her board Tori smiled. "Logan the water style is like the sea you it is an ever flowing motion. Like surfing you must be able to tell when an attack will come," she had said._

_"I still don't understand," he had said._

_Smiling again she muttered, "watch," and paddling away._

_He had watched as she ran her fingers through the water then she maneuvered to a spot in the water where no waves had been seen. He was think she was wasting her time when a wave appeared and she quickly caught it and rode it back to him._

_"How…?" he had started._

_"I paid attention and like any opponent you fight Logan the sea will tell you where you need to be, and you must flow with it," she had said._

Opening his eyes, he looked out at Tori. "Remember what I taught you which you in turn will teach me Tori listen and pay attention to the sea. She's already told me where you need to go now all you need to do is listen to her," he muttered.

She was still for a moment then suddenly broke from the pack paddling out far to the right. "LOOKS LIKE MISS HENSON SEES SOMETHING WE DON'T! NO ONES BEEN PADDLING OUT IN THAT AREA DURING THE ENTIRE HEAT! AND THERE IS THE FIVE MINUTE WARNING!" The announcer called as a whistle blew.

For almost the remaining five minutes she remained where she was then it happened…"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! BIG BOMB ON THE OUTSIDE AND THE ONLY ONE IN POSTION IS HENSON!" the announcer called as the wave started to grow in front of her, she slipped into position, and Logan heard the others gather around him.

Standing he watched as she paddled unable to tear his eyes from what was happening. Then just as she stood on her board, the boat horn sounded the last ride and the end of the Heat. It was a dim echo to him as he watched Tori ride the wave.

To their amazement they watched as she sharply cut up to the lip of the wave reaching down grabbed the side of the board as she grinded along the top of the wave. Dropping down to gain speed she whipped back up and Logan's eyes went wide his jaw dropping as she was launched into the air and after spinning around landed back on the wave. At once, the crowd started cheering then fell silent as she straightened out and disappeared in a barrel falling around her.

"Come on baby you can do it…" Logan heard Amanda say beside him as he searched the barrel for any sign of her.

Then just as the wave collapsed into itself, Tori burst from the tube raising her arms in triumph. "THAT'S MY GIRL! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Amanda cried, her voice full of pride as she jumped up and down next to Trident who beamed with the same pride and Logan cried, out arms wide fists in the air while Tori leaping in the air again and into the sea.

While the other surfers paddled in Tori surfed back in and ran into her parents arms. "DID YOU SEE ME? MOM, DAD DID YOU SEE ME!" she cried, as they held her.

"We sure did, and you were so beautiful," Amanda said, holding her and stepping back, Logan lowered his gaze as an odd feeling came over him.

'Never thought I'd see you jealous of a little girl,' Red Dragon commented.

'I'm not, I'm envious,' he said, quickly.

'Same thing,' Red Dragon as the group turned to look at the judges.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AFTER A SPLIT DECISION! THE JUDGES HAVE DECIDED THAT TORI HENSON HAD MANAGED TO STAND ON HER BOARD BEFORE THE HORN! FOR HER LAST RIDE SHE IS GIVEN A 9.8 AND THE WIN!" The announcer called out and Tori and her family cheered.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A NEW QUEEN OF THE WAVES!"

After the awards had been handed out, the group followed Logan up to his suit for a small celebration and the others returned to their rooms or homes to change. Like Tori had done they gocked at his rooms as led them to the living room where they sat waiting for him as he changed for the Luau.

As he adjusted his shirt he listed to Shane saying, "…so cool the way you jumped and slip into the tube! I didn't really realize how much surfing is like skateboarding!" from his seat on the sofa.

"So what does your parents do to get you to stay in these digs," Dustin asked, also gocking around him as Logan came in.

Pausing before he sat he looked at them. All like Logan were dressed in Hawaiian shirts or in the girl's cases, a skirt wrapped around their waist tied at their hips with a cloth tied around their chests. He was silent as he sat down in a chair.

"I never knew my parents, this was a gift from a friend," he said, waving about.

"Must have been a heck of a friend, may we ask who?" Amanda said, between Tori and Trident.

A little uncomfortable Logan fidgeted. "I don't like to brag, but it was Celine Dion," he said, they went silent and Trident looked confused.

"I thought I heard your name before! You saved her in Angel Grove!" Amanda barked pointing at him and he sighed.

"Look like I said, I don't want to brag, and all I'll say on the matter is that Celine and I have a friendship from what happened among other things. But we're just friends I didn't ask her to do this for me she just did; I had made reservations at a Holiday Inn. When I arrived next thing I knew I was here," he said, and they nodded.

"Who is Celine Dion?"

All eyes turned to Trident and they started laughing at his confused face and Amanda promising to explain later. "Out of curiosity what other things did you mean when you said, 'among other things,'?" Dustin asked.

"Well I sing a little," Logan, said, that spiked an interest.

"Really can you sing a little now?" Trident said.

"In honor of the occasion," he said, standing and after picking up his guitar sat by the fire and started playing by strumming and patting the guitar to the beat.

"She's ready She's steady

She's up on her feet

Dancing on the water to her own kind of beat

She's in it

She's on it

She's rockin' the skills

Tearin' up the current like a girl's got gills

Pop up Leanin' side to side

Laid back, hang ten Go for a ride

Catch that curl Get into the tube

Do the mahi, mahi

Make your tail fin move

She's the queen of the waves

Check it out She's spinnin' That board around

Queen of the waves

No one's gonna take away her crown

Surf's up Bow down

She's the queen of the waves

She's floating She's flying

She's out of reach Zooma to lagoona

She's best on the beach

Hi-tide, low-tide Rip-tide too

She's in it To win it for Malibu

Pop up Leanin' side to side

Laid back, hang ten

Go for a ride

Catch that curl Get into the tube

Do the mahi, mahi Make your tail fin move

She's the queen of the waves

Check it out She's spinnin'

That board around

Queen of the waves

No one's gonna take away her crown

Surf's up Bow down

She's the queen of the waves

Lemme see it now One foot up(One foot up)

Hand in the air( Hands in the air)

Put on some lotion

Jump in the ocean

Ahhh!

She's the queen of the waves.

Check it out She's spinnin' That board around

Queen of the waves

(Queen of the waves)

No one's gonna take away her crown

Queen of the waves

Check it out She's spinnin' That board around

Queen of the waves

(Queen of the waves)

No one's gonna take away her crown

Surf's up Bow down

She's the queen of the waves," he sang and they applauded Tori beaming at him.

When they left, Tori dragged him over to where her's, Shane's, and Dustin's families were. "Logan! Come sit by us!" she squealed.

"An invitation has been given and accepted," he said, as he playfully let her drag him over.

The group watched the Luau commence Logan partially memorized by the grace and beauty of the female dancers. When the fire dance commenced Logan was taken aback by the skill of the men as they spun and threw their blazing batons threw the air so fast the flames became a blazing circle.

"I think I know someone who knows someone who could do this with much more style, and theatricality," Amanda muttered, glancing at Logan.

He shrugged. "But there skill should not be diminished because unlike that friend of mine, these guys don't have the protection he has," he muttered, back looking back at the dance.

At the end and the roasted pig that had been buried in the sand was brought forth Logan cheered with everyone. At the end, Logan walked alone in the light of the full moon looking out to sea. Turning back to the hotel, he spied Amanda and Trident on the beach alone her teaching him a simple box step and by the red marks on her feet, he had already trodden on them many times.

Nevertheless, despite the pain in her feet, he saw the smile of pure happiness on her face as she held the man she loved as the waves washed over their feet. Pausing he watched the two of them he watched how they smiled at each other and the gleam in their eye to finally be together. As they swayed with the music of their hearts and he could think of only one other couple that had that much love.

'I wonder if my parents ever had a moment like this?' he thought to himself as he watched them.

Thankful that the last week of his vacation went by peacefully where he would also stand in the volcano for a couple hours in his armor minus the helmet swords at his side sucking up the heat but all too soon he was he packed up his things. After taking one last look around his rooms he left think how long it will be before he returned. Down in the lobby Logan was checking out when Tori came over with Dustin and Shane.

"… It was truly a pleasure to have you, we are certainly going to miss you," the receptionist said, as he signed the check out papers.

"Well with my free month I'm sure to be back," he said, before facing Tori.

"What's wrong?" he asked, squatting down.

After looking at one another Shane asked, "Will we ever see you again?"

Smiling he ruffled Shane's hair, "count on it, now you keep practicing those moves I showed you two and you'll far," he said, before he turned to Tori.

"And you should have a smile on your face. After all you're going to be going home with both your parents," he said, and brushing the side of his knuckle under her chin and she giggled.

Growing serious, he looked at them. "We will see each other again, that I promise," he said, and then looked up at the sound of his name.

"Your limo to the airport is ready," the driver said, and he nodded.

Taking one more look at them, he stood. "Show me the courage of a Princess of the Sea, and good-bye, for now," he muttered, then turned and left.

During the limo ride to the airport, he listened to the radio wondering if the next time he would see them would be when Ninja Storm would take up the fight. The thoughts were still in his head as he flew once more in first class. Just as he was looking out a window to the stormy sky, which was so different to sunny paradise he had left after claiming his bags his morpher, began to vibrate.

"Never fails you just get back when there a vibration to the morpher," he muttered, ducking into a bathroom.

Once he was, alone he pressed the sides but instead of an image, a voice burst forth. "LOGAN! LOGAN! HELP ME! HE'S…," Angel's voice screamed out while he heard a great ruckus in the background along with a man's enraged voice.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 28 A Broken Long Forgotten Heart

"Angel! ANGEL!" he called into the morpher as she went silent as what sounded like a door being broken open and her screams resonated.

'Red Dragon! Find her!' he snapped pulling on his shirt and he was in his Shadow Tiger uniform and taking up his bag streaked from the bathroom.

He didn't stop until he was downtown and came to a skidding stop outside an alley. 'Well, where is she!' he snapped turning in circles.

'Down the alley!' Red Dragon said, in desperation and spinning to face it darted in side dropping his bag his uniform disappearing as he scanned the dirty space that ended with a tall chain fence.

"ANGEL! ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" he shouted scanning the dirty trash covered ground as rats scurried away or into the over flowing dumpster.

At a small moan he spun facing the dumpster and racing over stared in shock. There laying on top of the trash was a bruised, broken, and bloody Angel. Quickly taking her in his arms, he dropped to one knee.

"Angel! Angel open your eyes! Come on talk to me!" he said, desperately gently shaking and tapping her face with his palm.

With a moan, she slowly opened her one good eye. "I knew you'd find me," she moaned then slowly her eye closed.

Shaking his head, he snapped, "No, no stay awake! You gotta stay awake!" trying to get her to wake up.

'Logan she needs medical attention! You either have to call for an ambulance or get to a hospital!' Red Dragon barked at him, for a few seconds he thought about it then streaked away with her in his arms.

Stopping short of the hospital, he ran in screaming, "A DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR HERE!" at once people responded and after laying her on a gurney he was stopped by a nurse as she was wheeled away Doctor Hart snapping instructions.

"…sorry what was that?" Logan asked, the nurse in a quiet voice not looking at her.

"Do you know any family that we should notify?" she asked, again.

Still unable to tear his eyes away he nodded. "Yeah, I know some," he muttered.

A short while later Commander Mitchel, Dana, and Tommy came running into the hospital Dana still in her PJs. "I'm Commander William Mitchel I was told that a family member was here over the phone," he told the nurse behind the desk.

"I told them to call you,"

Spinning around Tommy faced a haggard Logan I sitting in a chair. "Logan! When you get back?" he demanded going over to him.

"Tonight, but Tommy its Angel," he said, looking at him.

"NO!" they both turned at the sobbing scream seeing Dana cradled in her father's arms as she dropped to her knees sobbing.

For over an hour the small group waited in Emergency and their numbers slowly grew to include Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Jason's father Detective Scott, and Kimberly who comforted Dana as she continued to cry for her friend. All the while Logan sat alone bent forward, elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. When Kimberly's father finally emerged everyone stood and Commander Mitchel met him and focusing Logan listed to them.

"How is she?" he asked.

"We managed to stabilize her but she's not completely out of the woods, whoever did this left her for dead, and she would be if Logan hadn't gotten her as fast as he did, however he did," he said.

"When I got here we saw his bike in the parking lot," Commander Mitchell said.

"That solves that, but I guess that what happened to her is why you called me?" Detective Scott asked, joining Commander Mitchell.

"Yes but there's something you both should know. She slipped into a coma," he muttered, and all three men fell silent.

"We don't know if she will ever wake up from it," Doctor Hart said.

"Has she been in here for any recent injuries?" Detective Scott asked.

"Yes dislocated shoulder, few bruises, once with a broken arm. She said, it was accidents but…," Doctor Hart continued before slowly stopping.

"You suspect the father?" Detective Scott asked.

At that, Logan sprang to his feet and stalked from the room. "LOGAN!" Kimberly called after him giving chase but by the time she reached the doors, he was gone and the storm dumped its contents on the world outside.

Cleaning like a man possessed Mr. Carter worked to erase the evidence from his home of what had happened. Suddenly the lights of the house went out and stopping he glanced around behind him as he felt eyes on him. Turning in a full circle he missed a shadow detach itself on the ceiling.

Whipping around he started to bolt but rough hands grabbed him. Forcing him back around the figure drove his head through one window the glass shattering then another before throwing him to the ground. Turning he saw a shadowy figure standing silhouetted by the lightning flashes outside with two strands of cloth behind the head moving slightly in the wind.

Drawing a knife from his back pocket standing he quickly opened it and swiped at the figure. At once, it reacted handspringing back he kicked out at Carter's wrist sending the knife up to be stuck in the ceiling. Before a stunned Carter could react the figure jumped up his fingers sticking to the ceiling and drove both his feet into his chest launching him back and through the door.

Moaning Carter sat up to find the room empty. Eyes swiveling he climbed to his feet and walk backward toward the stairs. Then just as he reached them, a foot shot out of the dark and kicked him in the top of the head down the stairs.

Coming to a painful stop against a pair of legs Carter looked up into the figures darken face his enraged eyes shining in the flash of another bolt of lightning from an upstairs window. "You… you're Shadow Tiger aren't you?" he asked, crawling back.

"Bingo, and you are a child beater and murderer," Logan said, walking forward as he followed his voice as deep and as dangerous as the thunder that followed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carter said, climbing to his feet and closing a door between him and Logan.

Baring his teeth behind his mask Logan growled, "Now why don't I believe you!"

On the other side of the door, Carter raised a shotgun and with a mighty BANG! Blew a hole in the middle of the door. Walking forward a smile on his face then frowned when he saw no body or gore on the other side. Then a hand appeared out of nowhere a hand seized the barrel and pulled him face first into the door where a fist plowed through the door where his face was.

Back on the floor, he watched as the door was kicked apart and stepping through Logan broke the rifle over his knee. "By all means continue I am enjoying this," Logan said, dropping the pieces.

Standing Carter raised his fists. "You got nothing on me," he said, throwing a punch.

Leaning his head to the side Logan easily dodged it. "That's you are wrong Carter! What I do know is that you that you are a bully and a coward! And that I also have Angel who I might add is still very much alive," Logan said, and Carter's eyes went wide.

With a gleam in his eye Carter charged him. Stepping to the side Logan tripped him up and bringing his leg high gripping his leg before he brought down across Carter's face. Getting back on his feet, Carter faced Logan again throwing a punch.

Easily catching it, Logan slapped and backhanded Carter in the face before locking out the wrist. "Now that's not a way to conduct a fight, and you like to fight don't ya Carter?" Logan said, slapping Carter again across the face stepping forward.

"You're a big strong man…," he continued backhanding Carter.

"…and quick… but you like to fight little girls… beat them to a bloody pulp… then toss them like yesterday's trash. That is not much of a match for a big strong man...! That's just bullying… that's not fighting… now," he continued slapping and backhanding Carter with each pause before grabbing him.

"You got to remember this when you hurt people, there's always going to be someone bigger and stronger willing to return the favor," he muttered, as the two looked at each other while Carter cradled his wrist.

After a few seconds silence to let it sink in Logan muttered, "and that someone is me!" before shoving Carter and spinning around kicked him across the face.

Coming down hard Carter started to crawl away Logan following him. "Tell what was it? What was it that she did that to cause such blind hate!_ What could a twelve year old girl do!_" he said, before kicking him over.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Carter moaned clutching his gut where he had been kicked.

"Oh come now…," Logan muttered, before reaching down and taking Carter by the throat lifted him off his feet.

"Let's not play me the fool! Her blood didn't just appear on the walls of that room! And besides that person that your daughter called was a friend of mine!" he snapped before he drove Carter back first against the wall.

He was silent for a moment then Logan drove his other fist into the wall next to Carter's head making a hole. "Now I want you to imagine what that would have done to your face," he muttered.

Setting his face Carter growled, "_Yes I beat her! I wanted to kill the little bitch! Because she like her whore of a mother was supposed to be here looking after me and roof I had put over their heads!_

_And she ran off leaving me with the brat I never knew was mine! And I'd do it again to finish her if I could!_"

Logan glaring at the man slowly drew his fist back again then with a cry drove it forward.

_**AGPD POLICE STATION**_

Walking through the bullpen Detective Scott snapped, "Did we get the bench warrant?" at his partner.

Nodding his partner stood. "Yes it should be downstairs waiting for us, let's go get the bastard," he said, following.

The officer behind the desk was just handing them it when the glass door burst inward from the force of the tied gagged man being thrown through it. Lowering his arms that had shot up to shield him from the shrapnel Detective Scott survived the now bloody and bruised man laying in the broken glass. Walking forward he turned the man over and eyes wide saw it was Carter a sign pinned to his chest with an envelope with his name on it.

"Help me… he's trying to kill me…," Carter moaned after the gag was removed as Detective Scott turned the note to read it.

**FATHER OF THE YEAR COME TO CLAIM HIS REWARDS**

Looking out the broken door, he saw a lone figure standing in the rain on a building across the street. "Well if this is what I think it is, I doubt he will be the last to try or want to," Detective Scott said, pulling the tape from the envelope and signaled officer to take him away.

Across the street from the station, Logan watched as the police took Carter from his sight before he turned and walked away. His mind still on events of the night as he rolled across the roof of a nearby building the rain still pouring on and around him. Stopping next to a water tower he leaned against one of its legs, he slipped off his mask this mind drifting to the past.

"Something vexes thee Logan?" Narvock asked, behind him.

Unable to turn around Logan was silent for a few seconds. "A little girl is in a coma, and it's my fault, I remained silent… to what was being done to her," he moaned out.

"It was not your place to interfere," Narvock said, simply.

"Wasn't it?" Logan snapped standing straight and walking to the edge of the roof to look out at the city.

"Is the safety of a child something that always be the highest priority?" he said, openly.

"Perhaps but perhaps this man just got a little carried away with discipline…," Narvock started and whipping around Logan faced him.

"'Discipline'! Is that what you would call it!" he snapped before turning his face away.

Narvock was silent for a few seconds then placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan take comfort that she is alive because of you. But remember Logan it was her strength and fate that put her where she is. Now come my son whom I love, make your parents…," Narvock started but was interrupted when Logan abruptly brushed his hand from his shoulder.

"_No!_" he growled.

Narvock frowned at that. "'No?'" he asked.

Shaking his head, he looked back at Narvock. "How could I have been so blind?... but then… you in small doses… gave me… the one thing that I craved… the love of a parent," he said, stepping back.

"Logan what are you…," Narvock started before Logan raised his hand silencing him.

"It's time that I stopped taking that fist, both figuratively and literally. So I'm done, I'll fight to stop Dragvox, I'll fight to keep the future safe, but I'm done with you," he said, taking another step back before turning and walking away.

"Don't you turn your back on me! Don't you walk away! Don't you walk away from me boy!

I made you and I can break you! You hear me boy! I made you and I can break you!" Narvock called after him and Logan froze.

A smile started to appear on his face and he opened his mouth but before he could say, anything Logan whipped around grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the tower. "Now you listen to me because I'm going to tell you a little something! Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack, Angela, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam and all the other Rangers I knew then and now they were a family to me!

As for Sensei Henson and Zack, they taught me how to surf and to dance, Sensei Clarke he taught to skateboard and sing, Sensei's Brooks and Oliver they taught me to ride anything with two wheels, Sensei's Watanabe taught me how to play the guitar and ride a horse! As for other Rangers like Cole who taught me to listen to the hearts of others and Jen who just... was there for me when I needed her or any of them.

Now you tell me what did do or give me! Bruises and broken bones!

You didn't make me! So you can't _break me_! Now you… you're dead to me! So you go to hell you son of a bitch!" he braked before releasing him and walking away.

Opening his eyes, he felt his tears run down his face as he cried his hand going to his face as his tears mixed with the rain. 'Well done Logan, I'm proud of you,' Red Dragon said.

After picking up his bike from the hospital, he wander aimlessly through the rain until he found himself in front of Ashley's house. After looking at it for a few seconds, he killed the engine and putting the stand down walked up the door. As he neared the door, he could hear Ashley argue with her parents.

"…don't care Angel is in the hospital and Logan is missing!" she was saying.

"You can go see her tomorrow! And let the police find Logan!" her father snapped.

"Dad, me and Mom are going and that's…," she started throwing open the door and found Logan on the other side staring with a sorrow look on his face at her as her mother was slipping on a jacket behind her while the rain fell on and around him.

"Logan! What are you doing! You'll…," she said, as she stepped out to pull him in.

"You were right," he muttered, interrupting her and she froze.

"You were right… I knew… I knew what was happening to her… and I said nothing… and now… because of me Angel could never wake up… or die," he muttered, as she looked at him.

He held her gaze for a few seconds then saw looked at her parents who were staring at him. "I should go," he muttered, turning.

Reaching out Ashley lightly took him but his upper arm stopping him and he looked at her. "No, stay, at least to warm up," she muttered, giving him a weak smile.

After a few seconds he returned the smile and nodding walked inside. With a blanket over his shoulders and a warm cup of tea before him, he and Ashley sat on the living room sofa alone together.

"Ever since I was a child my first father would beat me," he muttered, just staring into his tea.

Not saying anything Ashley watched as he picked up his tea and took a sip. "every time I came home with less than an A, or did bad on a kata, or land wrong on a dismount or showed pain. He would beat me or break a bone. He broke my bones so many times I lost count…," he said, and she remained silent knowing he needed a friendly ear more than anything else.

"That was my life until I was about ten when I was sent to… my first martial arts academy," he said, glancing at her.

"When I got there… I was a punk. Trying to pick fights to prove I was the best. Nearly got myself thrown out.

Then one day I picked a fight with the granddaughter of the head Sensei…, Rachel while she was having fun with her cousin Ian and her big sister, Kira. Boy was that a mistake…," he said, chuckling at the end.

"She kick your butt?" Ashley asked.

Shaking his head he chuckled, "no, she wiped the floor with me six ways to Sunday. At the end, I landed hard after she threw me and dislocated my shoulder. Not wanting to seem weak, I left with them calling after me.

After trying and failing to replace the joint a few times myself, I realized that… Rachel's mother was watching me. She reset the bone for me… then for the first time in my life, she just held me with… love… and soothed my pain. After that, I was brought before her father.

Boy did I receive a lecture then I was told that I was too good a Martial Artist to act the way I was. And that the only reason I was still there was because of his daughter asked, him to keep me but I was on my last chance. So from then on, I strived to change under her wing.

Over time, I grew as a Martial Artist and a person. Whenever I showed interest in something, the Senseis taught me and at the same time used it as a way to teach me one of the Academy's styles. Motocross for strength and stability, skateboarding for balance and agility, and Surfing for flow and flexibility.

In time Rachel, Ian, and me became so close you swear I was a member of the family. Which I practically was they had me over so many times. After a couple years the three of us graduated top of the class with honors before moving on to another Academy as brothers and sister," he finished and he looked at her.

She was silent before she reached over and took his hand. "They were your real family not the man you called your father," she said.

Smiling he nodded. "The first one yes, but not the current and the people after them. The father of one of my Sensei's at another academy I went to was like a father to me to," he said.

"Did your two families ever meet?" she asked.

Nodding he muttered, "Yeah they did and what you called my adopted mother and father got married," he said, and she smiled.

"That's good to hear were you able to go? And what did you mean by current?" she asked, frowning.

Shaking his head he muttered, "no I wasn't but they said, I was with them in spirit, and as for what I meant you could say they found me again in a ways they had a friend of theirs take me in," he said, and she smiled.

"That's good but why haven't I ever see you together?" she asked.

Thinking quickly he said, "He's got a dangerous job, it's for my safety. But just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not watching. And he told me to tell you he likes you," he said, and after a moment she accepted it and nodded a small blush on her face.

"Look its late I'd better go," he said, standing putting his empty cup on the coffee table.

After walking him to the door, she faced him. "Why didn't you tell anyone about Angel?" she asked.

"You're the first person I ever told about my past,"

Looking toward the door, she nodded. "Old habits die hard I guess," she muttered, and he nodded.

The two looked at each other for a moment before she smiled. "Well it's good to have you back, especially since you got Angel to the hospital in time," she said.

Nodding he said, "It's good to be back," and she arched an eyebrow.

"What you didn't enjoy Hawaii?" she asked.

"I loved it but right now I see something a little more beautiful," he muttered, and smiling they leaned in for a kiss.

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted them and turned they saw her father in his robe tapping his foot on the floor at the top of the stairs glaring at him while her mother stifled a giggle.

Giving him a weak smile Logan muttered, "Better go before he skins me," through his teeth before walking out the door.

He was just reaching his bike when the door opened again and turned found himself wrapped in Ashley's arms as she kissed him. "For saving Angel," she said when they broke apart and went back inside.

For a moment he stood frozen before Red Dragon muttered, 'well this has been an interesting night.'

'And it's not over yet, we still have one more thing to do,' Logan said, climb on his bike and driving off.

A short while later Tommy, Kimberly and the other Rangers teleported into the Command Center and looking up but before they could say anything Zack, Trini, and Jason were teleported in. After looking at each other in surprise the group began to converse.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know but you're lucky you teleported us when we were on our own,"

"Zordon why did you call us here?" Tommy asked, looking from Alpha to Zordon.

"Because, I asked him to,"

Whipping around they watched Logan in his altered form step out of the darkness. "You! We have nothing to say to you!" Kimberly snapped pushing to the front.

"Then maybe you'll listen to me!"

And they watched as a normal looking Logan stepped next to him. "Or am I just wasting my breath to," he said, crossing his arms.

The group was silent for a few seconds before Kim leaning against one of the consoles muttered, "Ok we'll listen to _you_," an edge to her voice.

For the next twenty minutes both Logan's talked telling a slightly modified version of what he had told Ashley. When they were done, the other just stared at him.

Finally, Jason stepped forward. "Why didn't you just tell us that you weren't staying with that guy anymore?" he asked.

"Did you really give us a chance? Or would you have believed us?" the altered Logan asked, stepping forward.

At that, they looked at each other. "I guess you have a point there," Trini said.

"And besides we both made a promise that when I took him in that man didn't exist anymore. We started from scratch, and that's what we did," Altered Logan said, placing a hand on the other Logan's shoulder.

After a few seconds, Kimberly stepped forward. "Understandable maybe we could all take a lesson from it. Scratch," she said, extending her hand.

Smiling both Logan's took it. "Scratch," they said.

Smiling Zordon nodded. "It's good to have this finally settled, now it is late and with the events of tonight many of you need your rest," he said, and looking at them, they nodded.

"But before you go…," Altered Logan said, drawing the necklaces from his pocket.

"…as my brothers and sister will you take these now?" he asked, and after a few seconds Jason, Trini, and Zack smiled and nodded.

After he went through the ceremony and everyone but Logan was teleported out. And when they were gone, the Unaltered Logan merged with the Altered and with a moan, Logan sagged against a console.

"No matter how many times I do that it always feels weird," he muttered, taking the rod from his pocket and pressing it to his arm.

"We're proud of you Logan, for not killing that man," Zordon said, Logan looked at him as he opened a portal.

He was silent for a few seconds before he lowered his gaze. "I wanted to, and the spirits above and below knew he would deserve it. But then what would make me any different," he said, then stepped through the portal.

The next day at the Center, a lot of people were very somber while Logan was on stage tuning his guitar. "Must be nice to be free of that cast?' Kimberly asked, standing on stage next to him.

Looking at her a grin on his and after glancing around with his eyes he muttered, "Actually to tell you the truth, I didn't need it since day two," and she frowned.

"What? why?"

With a half grin he said, quietly, "one of the benefits of having a father who can do magic, don't have to go to a hospital," he said, and after a few seconds for it to sink in she chuckled giving him a light punch and walked away.

When everything was set, he turned on the mike and people turned to look at him. "Hi everyone now I know by now everyone has heard what happened last night. Though I'm glad to be back, I wish that it didn't have this shadow or cloud over it. So for right now this is for Angel and all the other Angel's out there," he said, into the mike.

Slipping his guitar forward he sat on the stool, behind him and started strumming a slow tune and he closed his eyes. "She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
Oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved!

Concrete Angel!

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved!

Concrete Angel!

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel!" he sang and as he finished he opened his eyes and he saw a few of the girls, Kimberly, and Aisha wipe tears away and Tommy and Rocky with somber looks placed comforting hands on their shoulders.

Feeling a tear run down his cheek Logan whipped it away murmuring, "I'm… I'm sorry… I gotta get out of here," before he quickly and unorthodoxly put his guitar down and ran out of the Center as it clattered on the stage as people called after him.

After bursting out he ran down to the river and siting down on the ground he held himself as he rocked back and forth For an uncounted amount of time, he sat there. Then feeling someone come up behind him…

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I need you to do something for me," he said, in a sorrowful voice not turning or lifting hiss head from his knees.

Sitting down next to him she asked, "What?"

"I need you to hold me," he muttered.

She was still for a moment then he felt her arms wrap around him and he turned into her. "And could you sing," he muttered, after a few seconds.

"Anything in particular?" Kim asked.

"Baby Mine,"

She was silent for a moment then she slowly she started to sing and once more he was ten at the Wind Ninja Academy when Kimberly sang away his pain.

A couple hours later Logan walked into Angel's room of the hospital a book in his hand pausing as he looked at her. Giving her a weak smile, he walked over to her bed as the machine gave off the steady beat of her heart as she breathed on her own.

Taking her hand, he gave it a squeeze before sitting down next bed head by her bed and opened the book. "'The Secret Garden, by Francis Hodgson Burnet: Chapter 1 There is No One Left,

'When Mary Lennox was sent to Misselthwaite Manor to live with her uncle everybody said, she was the most disagreeable-looking child ever seen. It was true, too. She had a little thin face and a little thin body, thin light hair and a sour expression...,'" he read aloud to her.

He was just finishing the second chapter when the sound of two sets of running feet caused him to look up. Before he could stand both Celine and Mandy appeared at the door. Laying the book on the chair, he went and opened the door.

"Mandy, Celine what are you doing here? What about your tour?" he asked, looking from Mandy to Celine

"Well we both didn't plan on coming but I came as soon as I heard, as for the tour, it's on hold for a day," Celine said.

"Well you'd better come in before people start lining up, Tommy and his family are at the court house," he said, stepping aside.

"For what?" Mandy asked, as they walked in.

"His father is thinking on taking her in," Logan said, closing the door behind them.

Picking up the book and retaking his seat, he looked at them as they stood by Angel's bed looking down at her. "Will she ever wake up?" Mandy asked, looking at him.

Shrugging Logan looked at her. "I truly don't know, the doctors are still running tests," he said, taking her hand again.

"I also heard that Shadow Tiger gave her father a hell of a beating before turning him over to the police," Mandy said, and Logan looked at him.

Holding his gaze Mandy muttered, "It's a good thing he didn't kill him, then he wouldn't be any different to me," and Logan nodded.

"Maybe that thought crossed his mind, and it's what stopped him," he said, and smiling Mandy nodded.

The two were silent for a moment. "It's good that Tommy's family is fighting to take her in, and if they need help with the hospital…," Celine started.

"That won't be necessary,"

Both looking at him he continued, "today a benefactor donated almost two million dollars to the hospital on the condition that she receives the best treatment," and Mandy arched his eyebrows in surprise and after a few seconds of acquiring the same look a knowing and understanding look appeared on Celine's.

"This benefactor sounds pretty generous, but I bet he has to remain inconspicuous with his money," she said.

Smiling Logan returned, "true, but good, decent, and very honest charities get about fifty cents of every dollar he makes," and Mandy gave both a puzzled look before all three turned as Tommy and his family opened the door and froze looking at the two guests.

That evening after Tommy's father gave endless praises to Celine and saying how nice it was to see Mandy again the group left the hospital. Logan returning to the warehouse stepping into the manager's office he stretched with a yawn nearly tripping over his still packed duffel bag. After looking longingly at his bed on the floor before walking over and taking his seat behind the desk leaning forward he rested his head on hands as the thought about what happened.

Sitting back again he muttered, "I hate time travel, I don't even know if I made a difference last night…," freezing when he saw a light grow from one of the drawers.

Slowly reaching down he opened it and took out one of the envelopes that Tommy had given to him before he arrived. Slowly it unsealed itself and he reached in. Pulling out an old newspaper clipping and a note, he unfurled it and stared.

**12 YEAR OLD ANGEL CARTER FOUND BEATEN TO DEATH IN DOWNTOWN DUMPSTER, FATHER ARRESTED FOR HER MURDER**

Beneath the headline showed, a picture of Angel's body being zipped into a body bag at the foot of the dumpster police around her. Taking up the note, a smile grew on his face mingling with the remnants of his tears.

_You did make a difference; you saved and gave her a life. Just keep doing what you're doing._

_Tommy_

Laying the newspaper and the note aside Logan leaned back more at ease then he had been since that night. "Thanks Tommy, I needed that but how…," he muttered in thought then froze.

As a look of realization appeared , he smiled. "Jen," he muttered.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 29 Fight For Love

Dressed in his Thunder Ninja Uniform Logan sat on my knees eyes closed in a clearing of the forest on the edge of the city meditating a staff at his side. Suddenly his hands snatched up the staff and blocked the three staffs coming down on him. Deflecting them, he rolled back onto his feet in the middle of his masked, attackers as they spun their staffs looking at him as he stood before them before they assumed a stance.

They stood there for a second before the three attacked him as one and all their staffs became blurs as they struck out at him from all angles. Blocking and striking back Logan remained in the middle of them. After blocking a couple strikes from one at his side, he struck out forcing him back before kicking out at the one in front of him.

Facing them, he parried a double attack from two and striking out one blocked his blow and grabbed his staff. Shifting his grip he grabbed another coming down at him and using both the block the other two. He then spun around and kicked him hard in the chest send him to the grassy floor.

As he regained his feet, the one holding his staff pulled hard and he found himself standing on one foot. Before he could recover, two with an upward stroke knocked his staff up and swept his leg out from under him send him flipped back through the air to come down hard on his back. As all three faced him in a stance, he curled up and leapt to his feet staff at the ready.

Again, the three charged him and meeting them half way their staffs became blurs as he struck out and defended blows from them. After deflecting and striking out at one another one appeared in front of him and knocked his staff out of his hand and spinning around the same one swept his feet out from under him with the staff before nailing him with a hard kick send him back. As he climbed to his feet again one leaping forward his friends cried out slamming his staff against the ground.

Unarmed Logan assumed a stance with a cry the the group charged him and he charged them and leaping up Logan threw kicks to his opponents on either side sending them back before throwing a kick at the middle. The fighter blocked the blow with his staff and stepping back assumed a stance with the staff behind his back and Logan came down on his feet in a stance. Charging each other again the fighter used the staff for support throwing a kick and Logan dodged it spinning around him.

Turning they faced each other and after blocking a couple blows with his arms Logan grabbed the staff and they each pulled on it until his face was inches apart from his masked, attacker's. After his attacker kicked out, he leapt back spinning through the air coming down on his feet as his opponent rejoined the other two. After they charged him, he spun his arms in a circle paring and trapping all their staffs against his leg.

After glancing at them as they struggled to free their weapons, he raised his other hand and brought it down hard on the ends that he held in his grasp. The blow knocked all them back and launched the staffs into the air. Leaping forward he caught one and planting one end into the ground used it as support to nail a hard kick to each one as he turned on the spot.

Back on his feet, he charged them as they feel back holding the staff lengthwise catching them in the midriff and pined them to the ground. For a few seconds they remained that way before laughing Logan stood and tossed the staff aside as they slipped their masks off. Offering a hand to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.

"Nice work out today, I bet it's nice for you guys to go full out?" he said, and pulling them up.

"For you maybe but next time we use Thunder Blades," Rocky said, with a moan.

With a sour look Aisha moaned, "oh great idea Rocky give him something pointy and sharp from him to use," and Adam chuckled.

Shaking his head Logan said, "hey don't sell yourself short guys you almost had me there," and they looked at him before they all pulled on their uniforms and their normal clothes appeared.

"Almost being the operative word, but right now we'd better get back, I still have to find a date for the dance," Adam said, his hands going to his hips.

"Race you back!" Logan baked and streaked away with the others streaking after him.

An hour after they got back to the center Logan watched as Rocky and Adam gave a demo on the mats. Returning his attention back to his new electric violin he continued to practice with headphones plugged into the jack so he wouldn't disturb anyone. As he was finishing Kim came up with Ashley.

"Looking good there Logan, I didn't know you played the violin," Kimberly said, as the two sat down.

Smiling Logan slipped his headphones off. "I didn't until a few weeks ago when the Peace Ambassadors were here. The Irish and Japanese delegates gave me a few lessons. Dad gave me this so that I wouldn't bother anyone when I practice," he said.

Smiling Kimberly nodded as Aisha came over. "Well let us hear you play, so how bout it," Ashley said, with an encouraging smile.

A little shy Logan hesitated then reaching into his bag a pulled out a splitter. "Got any more headphones?" he asked.

A few minutes later with the splitter and headphones jacked in for them Logan played the song he had been practicing while humming the words. "Logan that was great! Are you sure you've only been playing a few weeks?" Kimberly said when he was done.

"Well it's just a simple country song not anything for Carnegie Hall," he said, taking the splitter out and putting the violin away.

"Hey man don't sell yourself short you're a great musician even Celine and René said, so," Aisha said.

Looking at her, he smiled. "Thanks I guess it helps when I practice several hours each day at home," he said, and they nodded.

Just then, Ashley snapped her fingers. "You should totally do that song for the Vice Versa it would be a perfect couple's song," she said, and the others nodded.

Chuckling he shook his head. "Ashley that song is more about a father giving away his daughter," he said, and she looked at him.

At that she pouted, "but it's such a good song, and I think some of the father chaperones there would like it," and he narrowed his eyes.

"And this has nothing to do with your desire for your father to ease his hold on you?" he questioned.

At that, her face flushed. "Well it would be nice for him to stop glaring at you with that rabid bull dog look," she said, and the girls chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll think about it ok… but no promises," he said, and looked around as Adam came up the steps with Rocky and Billy deep in conversation.

"Who are you going out with?" Billy asked.

"Aisha here could have knocked me over with a feather when she asked, me," Rocky said, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Adam a girl as you out yet?" Logan asked, looking at him as Adam sat down.

Looking at him Adam shook his head. "No, and I don't think I'm going to go anyway," he said, and everyone looked at him.

"Why not?" Rocky asked, concerned.

"I don't think anyone is going to ask me anyway," he said, slightly depressed and Logan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Adam nobody's asked, me yet either," Billy said.

Just then, Laura a girl from their science class walked into the Center, after looking around she sported Billy, and walked over. "Hi Billy," she said, when she reached them.

Turning he smiled up at her. "Hey Laura," he said.

"Uh can I talk to you for a second," she said, gesturing with her head.

"Certainly, would you guys excuse me?" he said, facing them before getting up and walked away with her.

"Looks like he spoke to soon," Logan muttered, and glanced at Adam.

Sighing he placed his hand back on Adam's shoulder. "Cheer up pal, you are a good looking guy, I wouldn't be surprised soon you'd be beating the girls off with a stick," he said, and Adam gave a weak chuckle.

"This whole dance thing is pathetic," a voice behind them said, and turning they, eyed Bulk and Skull with what looked like half a bakery in front of them.

"Yeah who needs it," Skull said, biting into his cookie.

"Yo hoo!"

Turning back to the entrance the group covered their mouths to stifle their laughter. As a skinny woman with short spiky hair and a much larger girl with long brown hair scanned the Center for the two.

"Bulkykins!" the skinny one cooed.

"Skulldypoo!" the larger one called out.

Looking back at the two, they grinned as Bulk and Skull tried to cover their faces. "Hey what's wrong Bulk?" Rocky asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"They want to ask us to the dance! We should go Skull!" Bulk snapped.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to be late for detention, you know how Caplan gets!" Skull agreed and the two bolted the girl hot on their tail after the larger one paused to grab a cookie.

Laughing Logan muttered, "The irony, those two have been trying to get a girl to notice them since I've known them. Now that they have a couple the run for the hills," as Tommy came in through the door the four had left through and joined them at their table.

"Looks like I'm the only one without a date. Even Bulk and Skull are going if those girls ever catch them. I gotta get going guys!" he said, before climbing to his feet and walked away the others looking after him.

Sitting back in his chair Tommy sighed. "No has asked, him yet?" he asked, the others and they shook their heads.

Looking at the girl Logan asked, "You guys have got to know somebody who might want to go with him," he said.

Rubbing her chin in thought Aisha muttered, "I might, a girl on the volleyball team, I've noticed her watching him whenever he's here or in class. I think I'll ask her tomorrow if she's interested?" before looking at them.

The next day at school Logan was with Adam getting stuff from their lockers when Aisha raced toward them from the stairs. "Adam! I'm glad I caught you! Has anyone asked, you to the dance yet!" she demanded when she reached them.

Grabbing his book Adam shook his head. "No I think I'll just stay home and catch up on my reading," he said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Not if I can help it! You know Sarah Dias, she plays on the Volleyball team," she said, pointing at Adam and taking a couple steps toward Logan.

Nodding Adam smiled. "Yeah she's beautiful and really smart to," he said.

Walking back to him Aisha cooed, "Well I happen to know for a fact that she thinks you're cute,"

Huffing Adam turned back to his locker muttering, "Yeah right," and Logan shook his head a small smile on his face as he leaned against his locker.

After Adam closed his locker and started to walk away the two followed him. "I'm serious; I bet if you go to her practice after school. She'll ask you to the dance," Aisha instead.

"Really?" Adam said, hopefully looking at her.

"Trust me, I know these things!" Aisha said, turning him to face her.

Standing next to her Logan said, "Hey if it helps man I'll go with you, you know I'll be your wingman," he said, and Aisha beamed at him while Adam thought about it.

"Alright I'll do it," he said, giving in, and whopping at her success Aisha started for her class as Logan, and Adam started for theirs.

Later that day Logan and Adam stood on the hill overlooking the volleyball court and team. "There she is," Adam, said, nervously when he saw Sarah.

Stepping behind him Logan started rubbing his shoulders like a boxer. "Ok Adam my man remember, she's just a girl. You made it through Ninja school you fight monsters. I know this is scarier but you can walk down there and face her, even though she's pretty, smart, and athletic, but a girl none the less," he said, trying to boost his confidence.

Rolling his neck Adam took a breath and just before he took a step there was a sound behind them and turning they saw a group of putties appear. "Oh way to ruin a moment Zedd!" Logan barked, and the two charged forward.

Stopping the midst of the putties Adam dodged a few blows from them before nailing one with a spin kick. Beside him Logan had leapt into the air and spinning around kicked one in the Z and it shattered as he faced another as two putties grabbed Adam and sent him down after they each threw a punch to his chest. Rolling back on his feet Adam first kicked one off to the side before deflecting and catching a punch thrown by a putty then kicked it and one behind him in the Z.

Beside him Logan after ducking under a putty that had leapt up spinning and throwing, a kick he leapt up nailing it with a kick of his own. After throwing, a sidekick and a spin kick nailing two he flipped another onto its back and nailed it in the Z with his elbow. Standing straight, he threw a kick that the putty caught and leaping up he turned and threw a kick with his other leg nailing the putty in the Z.

Beside him, Adam did a similar counter with a putty that had caught his front kick, which the putty ducked under. Back on both feet, he threw a sidekick into the putty's Z and it fell to the ground with the others. As the putties shattered around them, they looked at each other.

"I guess that Thunder Ninja training paid off for you," he muttered.

Nodding Logan said, "Yeah I guess it did now after this facing Sarah should be a piece of cake," and the two started back for the court.

When they reached the spot they had been in, they froze. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Adam shouted in frustration, when he saw the team was gone.

Later at the Center was Adam still sulking over what had happend as he looked into his drink as he stirred it as Logan, Kim, and Aisha sat around him. "You Zedd has the worst timing ever!" Kim napped out plopping a berry into her mouth as Logan kept trying to shake off the feeling of a dark presence nearby.

"Tell me about it, it's too late now, Sarah… she probably is going to ask someone else," Adam said, in his sulky tone.

After the three glanced at each other, Logan said, "Hey man at first you don't succeed…,"

"…give up," Adam finished interrupting him.

"No!" the three snapped and he jumped back at last looking at them in surprise.

"You keep fighting, until you do," Logan said, simply.

'Well said,' Red Dragon muttered.

"He's right Adam. Don't give up you still got three days to the dance!" Kimberly said, pointing at him.

"Yeah," Aisha agreed as Kim checked her watch.

"Guys I gotta go, Gymnastic practice," she said, quickly picking up her bag.

"Bye," the three called after her.

For a couple seconds Logan and Aisha looked at Adam then at a commotion they looked at the mats were a small group was gathering. "Hey what's going on over there?" Aisha asked.

"Let's check it out," Adam said, and the three moved for a better view.

There on the mats they watched a girl about their age practicing Kung Fu on the mats. Nodding at the some of the impressive moves Logan glanced at Aisha and Adam.

"You two ever seen her here before?" Adam asked, his hands going to his hips.

Shaking her head Aisha frowned. "No she must be new have you Logan?" she said, looking at him and he shook his head even though she looked slightly familiar.

"She's awesome," Adam muttered, as she continued to practice and people applauded as she finished off with a deep split kick.

"And she's coming this way," Aisha said, as they watched her pick up her bag and come over.

When she reached the three of them, she smiled. "Hi do you mind if I join you? I'm new in school and don't know many people yet," she said.

A smile on his face Adam said, "sure I'm Adam this is Aisha and Logan," pointing to the two of them before offering his hand Aisha gave her a thumbs up and Logan offered his hand.

"I'm Sabrina it's nice to meet you Adam," she said, pushing her bag into Aisha's face forcing her back and Logan arched an eyebrow while Aisha looked disgruntled.

"I understand you're one of the best Martial Artist at Angel Grove High, maybe you could show me a few moves," Sabrina continued ignoring them as she gazed at Adam.

"Sure," Adam said, and the two started to move to the mats.

"Nice to meet you," Logan muttered, slightly sarcastic as she faced him.

With a half grin on her face, she took his offered hand and he went still. Images flashed before his eyes of a silhouetted figure standing on a pile of bones uttering a high-pitched laugh and a scorpion. When he jerked his hand, away the images vanished and he stared straight ahead as if in a trance as the two moved away.

"Hey!" Aisha called and tossed her bag back.

Sighing in annoyance Aisha looked at Logan then frowned. "You ok?" she asked, and he looked at her.

"Yeah, I just got a really bad feeling about her that's all," he muttered.

"You and me both," she agreed as they watched the two returning to their seats then turned at Ernie's voice.

Amused they watched Bulk and Skull move to the counter and Ernie handed them a note sealed by a heart sticker. "'the youth center in five minutes,' the same handwriting as before," Bulk said.

"They've been getting notes? From who?" Aisha muttered.

Glancing around Logan muttered, "Well judging by the heart shaped sticker… I'll give you one guess," pointing as the two girls from yesterday came into the center and Aisha stifled a laugh.

Spotting them both Bulk and Skull dived behind the counter. And after the girls scanned the room for them, they made their way up to lean against the bar.

"Ernie have you seen my Skullsypoo?"

"Oh my hunka, hunka of Bulky love?"

Glancing down at the boy Ernie said, "Eh…,"

"They have to be around here somewhere, we'll just have to wait until they show up," the bigger girl said.

"Um would you girls be more comfortable at a table?" Ernie asked, waving his hand.

Shaking her head the skinny girl said, "No this is fine we can see the whole youth center from here," as she turned and faced the center.

"Ok," Ernie said, before moving off and Skull raised and lowered his head.

Smiling Logan shook his head. "Does it make me a bad person that I'm enjoying this?" he asked.

Shaking her head Aisha answered, "No because I'm enjoying it to," and looking at each other the two snorted.

Later when Adam and Sabrina was done on the mats, Logan and Aisha walked down the mats. Logan's eyes staying on Sabrina's retreating back as she walked out of the center. Even when she vanished from sight, his eyes never left the spot where she had disappeared.

"Oh Adam! Reality to Adam come in!" Aisha said, waving her hand in front of Adam's face and jumping he looked at them.

"She's great isn't she?' he asked, in a dreamy voice.

"I'm not so sure," I Aisha said, crossing her arms.

"Me neither," Logan muttered, looking at him.

"Come on guys give her a chance, hey how about you come hiking with us tomorrow. Then you guys can get to know each other better," he said, hopefully.

Both shared a look before Aisha said, "Ok we'll give her a chance," before they both turned and Logan looked back where she had disappeared.

Focusing and narrowing his eyes, he watched her through the wall and caught her saying. "As long as his little friends doesn't get in the way the plan should go perfectly," in a cold voice before she moved on.

"A chance on a very, very short fuse," he muttered.

The next day the four hiked up the trail with Logan keeping a close eye on Sabrina. "This is the way, follow me," she said, shoving her arm into Aisha's face who stepped back to avoid being hit by it.

Glaring at her back Aisha growled, "_she does that one more time I'm gonna…_," and Logan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go she's not worth it," he muttered, and they followed.

When they caught up they heard Adam say, "…my best friends I just wanted the three of you to get along," as he looked at Sabrina.

"Well don't hold your breath," Sabrina said, pushing forward the others following in her wake.

They were just reaching the middle of the trail when Logan paused as that feeling grew and his eyes shifted about. Then suddenly Goldar and a band of putties appeared in a flash of flame. At once, the three dropped into fighting stances.

"And where do you think you're going?" Goldar mocked brandishing his sword.

"TAKE COVER OVER THERE SABRINA! DON'T COME OUT UNTIL WE TELL YOU TO!" Adam ordered pointing.

Calmly Sabrina stepped in front of them. "Thanks for the advice Black Ranger! But I can take care of myself!" she said, and then in a flash of gold Logan's eyes narrowed as she became Scorpina.

"What's going on? Who the heck are you?" Adam demanded eyes wide.

"Scorpina, your worst nightmare!" she declared laughing.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you! Besides your hair and clothes!" Aisha snapped.

"Not to mention that attitude," Logan muttered.

"Oh I'm crushed," Scorpina said, as Goldar shot golden energy at them.

At once all three leapt up trying to dodge the blasts but his follow up hit them full in the chest and they found themselves pinned against a tree. "Soon your friends will come to your rescue and that will be the end of the Power Ranger!" Goldar declared laughing

As they struggled to free themselves Scorpina a look of triumph on her face approached and cupped Adams chin.

After looking at him for a few seconds, she clicked her tongue. "And to say I really was considering asking you to the dance," she said, before laughing she let her fingers slip from his chin.

"Oh now that's just low," Aisha muttered, watching her walk away.

"_Yeah but is it low for us to say_…" Logan growled, out.

"Oh stuff it! Aisha can you reach your morpher?" he demanded looking at her.

As she struggled with the bonds, she shook her head. "No can you?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"No. Logan can you contact You Know Who?" he asked, looking at Logan who shook his head.

Sighing Adam laid his head against the tree in defeat. "Ok you guys can say it," he moaned out.

"_WE TOLD YOU SO!_" Logan and Aisha both shouted, at him and he winced.

For almost ten minutes, the three remained struggling against the energy bonds trying to break free. Then something catching his eye Logan looked up and cheered. As he saw, four streaks of multicolored light head their way.

Upon touching the ground, the beams materialized as the other morphed rangers. "Boy are we glad to see you!" Adam said.

"So glade you all could join our little farewell party!" Goldar said, putties swarming around him and Scorpina.

With the other Rangers, shielding him Billy stepped in front of them. "Alright I'll have to use my power lance!" Billy said, holding out his arm and his staff appeared and with one spinning strike cut them free.

"Thanks for that, Ready Aisha!" Adam said, looking at her.

"ITS MORPHING TIME!" she called.

"MASTADON!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

Looking at him Aisha snapped. "Take cover Logan! If your father can help he's more than welcome," she said, before the group leapt into the fight with Tommy saying Scorpina and Goldar was his.

Turning and running for cover Logan's face-hardened. 'Logan we don't need to fight today,' Red Dragon said.

'Maybe but what kind of father would not take it personal when his own son was taken captive,' he retorted taking cover and detaching his Dragon Gem.

A few minutes later Tommy landed in a stance after delivering a powerful kick to both Scorpina and Goldar sending them skidding across the ground. "Party's over, Goldar!" he barked, as the others destroyed the last of the putties.

Climbing back to his feet Goldar roared, "You think this is over!"

"Oh but it is," said, a deadly quite voice off to the side.

Turning Goldar and Scorpina leapt over the large boulder that had been thrown at them. "DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK!" Logan roared in his ranger form nailing Goldar full in the chest and the two plowed into Scorpina.

The two came down hard onto the ground and Logan landed on one knee the Rangers looking him. "You! What do you have to do with this battle!" he shouted.

Standing Logan growled, "let's just say you toyed or messed with my friends in the wrong way, and if you toy with them you toy and mess with me," then focusing hard snapping his arms wide and a ring of solid wall of flame surround the three.

Standing back to back the two watched as the wall of fire drew closer and closer to them. "Another cheap parlor or ninja trick of yours!" Goldar roared when he saw the ground wasn't burning.

"Oh you think so," Logan muttered, raising a ridged arm to waist level and a small patch of the flame flew into his hand.

The two watched as he brought to where his mouth would be. "A gift to you Scorpina," he said, and seem to blow her a kiss.

At once faster than an arrow, the flame shot at her. As soon as the flame touched her, she screamed in pain as it burned her and she quickly stamped it out. Now the two looked at him in fear as he walked forward silhouetted by the flames.

"Now the question is Goldar, how do you like your wings? Regular or extra crispy?" he growled, cracking his knuckles and he saw Goldar begin to sweat.

Just then, there was a whistling through the air and reaching up Goldar caught the silver orb. "I'll take none of the above!" he shouted, pulling the pin and slamming the orb against the ground where it exploded.

At once, the flames died and stepping back Logan watched as both Goldar and Scorpina grew thirty stories tall. And in Scorpina's case just grew plain ugly.

Looking at the Rangers as they gathered around him he calmly muttered, "I'll leave this one to you guys," patting Tommy on the shoulder.

As the others called on their Zords Tommy faced him. "We didn't really need your help here. Why'd you show up?" he said, and Logan paused.

Turning his head slightly Logan answered, "To get a message across that nobody messes with my friends or family," he muttered, before streaking away.

Later at the dance, Logan was taking a break from doing live numbers and dancing a fast step with Ashley on the floor near the others. After putting her through a spin, they ended up an arm's length from each other before he reeled her back in and into a dip as the song ended. As the song became a series of beats the two joined Tommy and Kimberly by the refreshment table with Adam with Bulk and Skull behind them.

"Hey cheer up Adam things could get worse," Kim said, as they bobbed to the beat.

"Yeah you could be here with Scorpina," Tommy muttered, in an undertone and the group laughed at as they imagined that.

Smiling Adam said, "Hey as long as I got my friends, everything will be cool," and Logan nodded in agreement, as Ashley returned handing him his drink.

"Alright my man," Tommy said, and they slapped hands and Logan eyed the person coming up behind Adam and tapped him on his shoulder.

Turned he smiled stepping back in surprise when he saw it was Sarah in a flowery dress. "Hi Adam I was hoping you'd be here," she said, smiling.

"Sarah… ah where's your date?" he asked, looking around.

Shifting her hair she muttered, "well actually I came here alone," and Adam froze.

After looking at each other Logan and Aisha leaned closer. "Well don't just stand there ask her to dance!" Aisha whispered.

"Or do you want me to put up a neon sign!" Logan whispered.

"Would you like to dance?" Adam asked, quickly.

"I'd love to," Sarah answered beaming and the two moved out onto the dance floor.

Watching them go Logan shook his head. "It's about friggin time," he muttered, and he and Aisha slapped high fives.

"What a joke, look at these dewbs?" they heard Bulk say behind them Logan glanced over.

"Yeah I'm gonna lose my lunch," Skull agreed as Ernie came over with another note from the girls.

"Another secret message Bulk. And from now on get a secretary, because I Quit!" Ernie said, handing it to Bulk.

"You'll never escape Bulk and Skull!" Skull growled, and seeing movement Logan ushered the others away and they turned to watch as Bulk read the message.

They then turned and found themselves face to face with the girls they had been avoiding. "Hi Skuldy pot!" the larger one said.

"Miss me Skulldypuss," the skinny one said.

"What are you doing here?" Bulk asked, in fear.

"Did you get our idibity notes," the larger one said, smiling.

"You wrote those?" Bulk asked, eyes widening.

"All of them?" Skull gapped.

"Of course, and we've still have what you've been looking for," the skinny girl said, slyly.

"What could you possibly have that we would want?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah what?"

"TRUE LOVE! HIT IT!" both girls cried out and grabbing the boy pulled them onto the dance floor doing… whatever before dripping the two boys into a kiss.

Laughing with the others Logan shook his head. "Well if you excuse me I have a number to do," he said, before making his way on stage.

Once there he waited for the current song to end before turning off the CD. "Hi everyone, you having a good time!" he called into his mike after turning it on and the crowd roared approval.

After raising his hands for silence he waited for it to die down before continuing, "Then this whole shindig wasn't for nothing then," he said, and a few people laughed.

"Now a few days ago I got a request from some special ladies, that won't be named…," he continued looking at Kim, Aisha, and Ashley.

"Now for this number I request that all couples move onto the dance floor, chaperones to the side. And boys… I'm sorry to do this to you," he said, before picking up his violin and plugging it in.

"Now I know this is a new instrument for me, but I have been practicing," he said, as the couples moved onto the floor while Bulk and Skull were dragged on by the girls and as requested and the chaperones moved into the side, which included Doctor Hart and Ashley's father.

Taking a breath, he put bow to string and began to play the slow tune.

"Look at the two of you dancing that way,  
Lost in the moment and each others face,  
So much in love your alone in this place,  
Like there's nobody else in the world,  
I was enough for her not long ago,  
I was her number one,  
She told me so,  
And she still means the world to me,  
Just so you know,  
So be careful when you hold my girl,  
Time changes everything,  
Life must go on,  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way,

But I loved her first! And I held her first!  
And a place in my heart will always be hers,  
From the first breath she breathed!  
When she first smiled at me!  
I knew the love of a father runs deep,  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday,  
But it still hard to give her away,  
I loved her first,

How could that beautiful women with you,  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew,  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to,  
And tucked into bed all those nights,  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her,  
It was only a matter of time,

But I loved her first! And I held her first!  
And a place in my heart will always be hers,  
From the first breath she breathed!  
When she first smiled at me!  
I knew the love of a father runs deep,  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday,  
But its still hard to give her away,  
I loved her first!

From the first breath she breathed!  
When she first smiled at me!  
I knew the love of a father runs deep,  
Someday you might know what I'm going through,  
When a miracle smiles up at you,  
I loved her first," he sang, and even though the music stopped a few couples including Tommy and Kimberly kept dancing while Doctor Hart smiling at them whipped a tear away while Bulk and Skull tried to crawl away to safety.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 30 Fight to the End

A week later in school Logan sat next to Ashley as they watched Adam give a presentation on his Kaleidoscope. When he was done, the class applauded and Miss Applebee came over smiling.

"Very good Adam, now does anyone have any questions?" she said, smiling at the class.

At a sound, Logan glanced back and saw that Skull had raised his hand. "Intelligent questions?" Miss Applebee said, and Skull slowly lowered his hand.

"I have an intelligent question," Bulk said, after taking his pencil out of his mouth and everyone turned to look at him some laughing.

"How tall is the tallest building in the world?" he said, and Logan shook his head while Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Questions that deal with Adam's report, Bulk," Miss Applebee said.

"Why would want to know that," Bulk said.

Shaking his head Logan faced the front of the room as he heard Bulk mutter, "I didn't understand a word he said.'

Later after school like he did every day for a couple hours Logan was at the hospital sitting next to Angel's bed reading to her. "'Every few weeks she would shut herself up in her room, put on her scribbling suit, and "fall into a vortex," as she expressed it, writing away at her novel with all her heart and soul, for till that was finished she could find no peace.

Her "scribbling suit" consisted of a black woolen pinafore on which she could wipe her pen at will, and a cap of the same material, adorned with a cheerful red bow, into which she bundled her hair when the decks were cleared for action. This cap was a beacon to the inquiring eyes of her family, who during these periods kept their distance, merely popping in their heads semioccasionally, to ask, with interest, "Does genius burn, Jo?" They did not always venture even to ask this question, but took an observation of the cap and judged accordingly.

If this expressive article of dress was drawn low upon the forehead, it was a sign that hard work was going on; in exciting moments it was pushed rakishly askew; and when despair seized the author it was plucked wholly off, and cast upon the floor. At such times the intruder silently withdrew; and not until the red bow was seen gaily erect upon the gifted brow did anyone dare address Jo,'" he read aloud from the book before glancing at Angel's still body.

"Let's save some for tomorrow. And I'm sorry Dana or Tommy couldn't be here. Tommy's with Adam, Billy, and Kimberly. And Dana has to study for her next karate belt and the others are at the center.

Personally I think she has it in the bag," he said, closing the book smiling at her.

Sitting back in the chair, he smiled. "Know what Celine and Mandy said, to me when they left. Her back to her tour and him back home. That one or the other is going to pay so you can go to a top notch drama school or get a top notch music coach," he said, then looked at her.

Turning he reached over and took her hand in both of his. "It's so strange; I have a friend who can probably predict so many important. And yet he doesn't know if you'll ever wake up," he said, in an undertone looking at her.

Leaning close he muttered, "now I know the theories, so if you can hear me. You have to wake up, there are people who love you here, so you have to wake up," then turned to look at Doctor Hart who smiled at him.

"Here again Logan, this time alone," he said, walking forward and Logan stood up.

Picking up the book, he stepped closer. "Well it allows me to go back on some of the classics," he said, and Hart nodded.

"Well I am sure she's enjoying them, she's getting everything from The Secret Garden to 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea," he said, and Logan nodded looking back at her then checked his watch.

"Look I have to get to work but I'll be back with her family tomorrow," he said, walking over an opening her bedside table slipped the book in before leaving the room Doctor Hart looking after him.

On his bike, he was driving down the street when his morpher began to vibrate. Turning into a secluded parking lot, he looked around before pressing the sides. An image of Tommy, Kim, and Billy in their ranger armor appeared above it and he watched as a multicolored beam from a monster blasted them and their armor vanished.

"oh no Scatter Brain," he muttered, before pulling out the rod Zordon had given him and pressing it to his arm then tore off in the direction of the park his clothes and bike changing.

Once there he yanked off his helmet showing his altered appearance and leapt from the bike running down the path. "ROKCY! ADAM! AISHA!" he shouted when he spotted them on the path looking for the others.

Turning they gawked. "Red Dragon what are you doing here?" Aisha snapped, in an undertone when he reached them.

"I know what happened I came to help any sign of them?" he said, looking around.

Adam shook his head. "No nothing and we have to find them before Zedd gets them," he said, the group continued down the path.

After almost ten minutes of searching, the group found them wandering aimlessly like they were trying to find something familiar. "Why are you talking so weird? Hey do you think you were like one of those intellectual people?" Kim was asking Billy as they rushed forward.

"I don't know perhaps I am, or was," Billy said, shrugging.

"You are," Rocky said, behind him and Billy turned facing them.

Smiling Rocky gestured his hand at Billy. "Billy you're a straight A student," he said, smiling.

At that Billy sighed his hands on hips, "So I'm Billy a brain," and Kimberly looked at him.

"Told ya," she said.

"And you're Tommy one of my closest friends, as well as my son's. The two of you along with Rocky and Adam here do a lot of things," Logan said, stepping forward.

Frowning Tommy looked at him. "Like what?" he asked.

Shrugging Logan muttered, "Martial Arts, rollerblading or in his case skateboarding, school projects, hang at the center, Logan even babysits your sister Dana from time to time," and Tommy nodded smiling.

"Cool and I have a little sister," he muttered.

"And you're Kimberly, one of my best friends along with Trini, and I told you about Shawna," Aisha said, smiling stepping forward pointing at herself.

Frowning Kim looked at her. "I am? And whose Trini and Shawna?" she asked.

Her smile dropping a little Aisha nodded. "Yeah we do everything together, go shopping every day, hang out at the center, visit Angel, I help you train in Gymnastics, keep in touch with Trini, and run the Gardening and Clean-Up Club," she said.

At that, Kim looked even more confused. "Why would we go shopping every day?" she asked.

At that, Aisha looked at the others before looking back at Kim. "You always said, we didn't need a reason," she said.

Her frown deepening she looked at the other two. "That sounds really pathetic," she muttered.

At once, the four looked at each other. "She doesn't like shopping! That monster is more powerful than we thought!" she said, fear creeping into her voice.

"Monster!? What monster?" Tommy snapped, almost at once.

"The Scatter Brain monster that Zedd made and had attack you, you know Lord Zedd on the moon," Adam said, and Logan cuffed him.

"Are you trying to scare them?" he snapped, as Adam looked at him rubbing the back of his head.

After glancing, the three in front of him Rocky looked at them. "Either way we have to get them back to the Command Center and fast before Zedd gets them," he said, and Logan cuffed him as Tommy took a step back fear creeping into his expression.

"Hey you're not taking me anywhere!"

"Yeah me nether!" Billy said, as Kimberly edged back as well closer to Tommy.

Before another word could be spoken in a flash of flame and silver Goldar and band of putties appeared behind them laughing. Turning Kimberly uttered a small scream of terror and Logan leapt in front of them in a stance.

"Come with us we'll refresh your memory!" Goldar said, waving them forward.

"You want them! You have to go through me!" Logan snapped, and Goldar laughed louder.

"And you think a puny human like you s going to stop us!" Goldar snapped.

Behind Logan, Kim turned to Aisha. "Best friends?" she asked, and Aisha nodded.

"The very best, lets teleport," she said, offering her hand.

"Teleport?" Tommy said, speculative a note of fear in his voice and the three each took Rocky's, Aisha's, and Adam's hands. Reaching back, Logan placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. In addition, the group teleported out.

"What just happened?" Tommy demanded as Logan relaxed and leaned against a console as Rocky, Aisha, and Adam walked up to Zordon's tube.

"Where are we?... forget that who is that?" Tommy muttered, in awe pointing and turning Kimberly gasped.

"I am Zordon a trusted friend to you Tommy," Zordon said, looking down at them as Alpha shuffled over.

"And I'm Alpha 5," he said, staring Billy walked over to him.

"Wow, a fully sentient multi-functional automaton, I've never seen anything like it," Billy said, in awe.

Rolling his eyes Logan thought, 'now I know what he said, when they first met.'

"You really don't remember me Billy?" Alpha asked, in a low voice.

"They will have to remain here for now. Their minds are too vulnerable to Zedd's evil," Zordon said, and the three stared at him.

"What you can't just keep us here!" Tommy snapped, stalking over and jabbing a finger at him.

Walking over Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's for your own safety," he said, and Tommy glared at him.

"Zordon can't you just give them their powers again?" Adam asked, and the three looked at him.

"Without their memories they do not have the experience the skills or character to be Power Rangers again," Zordon said.

At that, Kimberly walked to the middle of the room throwing her arms up. "Wait! Back up! What powers?

So can somebody come back to earth and pick me up because I am totally confused!" she snapped.

"You Kimberly, Billy and your leader Tommy are Power Ranger, here to protect Earth from Lord Zedd's evil forces," Zordon declared as Rocky, Aisha and Adam faced them.

"His monster Scatter Brain erased your memories to make you powerless," Alpha 5 put in and the three looked at each other.

Stepping forward Logan snapped, "look why don't stop scaring or confusing them and just show them who they are!" and after bringing his hands together spread them wide and an image appeared between them of the three of them morphing and fighting putties and monsters.

"Is that really us?" Tommy asked, in wonder as he watched himself fight Goldar.

"Yes Tommy you three are true heroes in your own right," Logan said, bringing his hands back together and the image vanished.

Walking forward Logan held up the crystal necklace he had given Tommy and the image of the Green Ranger appeared. "I gave this to you when you lost your powers the first time Tommy," he said, while Kimberly and Billy started.

At that, Alpha continued, "and if we don't find a way to unscramble you and restore your memories the whole world will be in danger!"

At that, three looked at each other. "Adam you're the expert on light waves, how can we reverse a light scatter?" Aisha asked, looking at him.

After a second of thought, he snapped his fingers. "Prisms might do the trick," he said, and everyone looked at him.

"If we get him to attack again and deflect the beam through a prism it might reverse the effects," he explained.

"You will have to try for without the power of all six rangers you have no chance of defeating Scatter Brain," Zordon said.

"What am I hot air," Logan muttered.

"Adam take Billy to his lab and get the prisms we'll take the others to the park," Rocky said.

"I'll meet you there," Logan said, and with a flick of his wrist opened a portal and stepped through out into the park.

As he detached his Dragon Gem, he paused feeling eyes on him and started to glance around. Then catching their teleport beams streak through the sky he quickly morphed just as they rematerialized.

"Where's Billy and Adam!" Rocky barked, looking around for them then Logan whipped around as in a flash of light Scatter Brain appeared behind him and he whipped around in a stance.

"Where's your friends? Did they forget to come?" he mocked looking around.

"We can't wait! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Rocky called.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

Now morphed Rocky and Aisha assumed a stance and looked at Tommy and Kim. "You two hang back! You've had it Scatter Brain!" he called, as the three charged him.

"Yeah we'll handle this flashlight head!" Aisha called.

"HANDLE ME! HANDLE THIS!" he called, and fired his beam on them and dove to the side to dodge it.

"Are you two ok?" Aisha demanded looking back at Tommy who had tackled Kimberly to safety.

"Memory or no memory something's never change," Logan muttered.

"What do we do?" Aisha snapped, looking back at Scatter Brain.

"For starters don't let him get another shot off!" Logan barked, and leapt forward.

"DRAGON FIRE POWER KICK!" he called, nailing the monster full in the chest launching him off his feet.

Rolling to one knee Logan turned then dived away with handspring after handspring to avoid the beams blast on him. Landing on his feet in a stance Logan faced him just as Rocky and Aisha both nailed him with a flying sidekick knocking him back again. The three charged as Scatter Brain regained his feet and a sword appeared in his hand in a flash of light and with a slash across their chest knocked Rocky and Aisha back.

Turning Scatter Brain blocked a blow from Logan's Dragon Ninja Sword before forcing the blade up and slashing it down across his chest sending him to the ground. As he rolled across the ground and coming to a stop lying on his chest two more streaks of slight came down on the ground and Adam and Billy appeared.

"WE GOT THE PRISMS!" Adam called, as they started to run over and Scatter Brain faced him.

"Look out he's going to fire!" Rocky yelled.

"ADAM GET DOWN!" Aisha shouted just as Scatter Brain fired nailing both Adam and Billy full on.

Logan stared frozen wide eyed, as Adam looked confused at the prism in his hand. 'No this can't be how it ends,' he muttered, to himself.

"HE'S GOT ADAM! We have to get those prisms or we're all lost forever!" Aisha barked.

"Four down three to go!" Scatter Brain called, facing Rocky and Aisha.

"LET'S MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!" Aisha barked, and the two ran full out for the prisms in Billy's and Adam's hands.

"Moving target eh! HA!" Scatter Brain said, firing his beam knocking them off their feet.

Rolling to their feet, they kept running and just as their hands closed around the prisms Scatter Brain fired again nailing them both in the back. At once, they demorphed and looked around confused. Asking who each other were.

"So like what happens now?" Kimberly asked, walking forward.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Rocky asked, frowning.

"Hey why did you guys change clothes?" Kim asked.

"I'VE DONE IT NONE OF THEM HAVE A CLUE WHO HE IS ANYMORE! IT'S THE END OF THE POWER RANGER!" Scatter Brain called.

"NOT WHILE THERE'S A BREATH IN MY BODY!" Logan screamed leaping at the monster who whipped around the face him.

"OH I CAN FIX THAT!" he called, and fired his beam at near point blank range.

It seemed as if time slowed for him as he attempted to late to focus on his wind ninja training before the beam hit him full on. At once his body seemed to tense from the shock and no matter how he fought he couldn't stop his mind and memories from emptying. Forced to demorphed he landed hard on the ground and ungracefully tumbled to a stop at a boy with long brown hair and a white shirt's feet.

"Hey man you ok?" the boy asked, offering his hand.

Blinking Logan took it and the boy helped him climb to his feet. "Thanks who are you?" he asked

The boy shrugged. "I don't know who you are?" he asked.

For a couple seconds Logan thought. "I have no idea," he muttered, looking at the other kids around them.

"Not so fast Buckaroo!"

Turning the group watched as a fat kid, a skinny kid wearing what looked like western clothes, ponchos faced the monster, and the girls gave small squeals. "What? Who said that? Who are you?" the monster barked, facing them.

As one, the two flipped back their ponchos and flicked their hats. "Whoever you are you are powerless to stop me from taking these captives back to the moon!" the monster barked, point at them.

"You're not taking the Power Rangers anywhere!" the fat kid barked, as a tumbleweed rolled by.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah not if we can help it!" the skinny kid challenged.

"Which I hope we can," Logan somehow heard the skinny kid say to the fat kid.

"What are Power Ranger?' the kid next to Logan asked, and he shrugged as a girl with long brown hair hung close to him.

"Don't force me to destroy your minds as well!" the monster barked.

"DRAW! You yellow bellied skunk!" the fat kid barked.

At that the monster growled, "very well earthlings if you insist on orchestrating your own doom! We will have what I bet your people call a showdown!"

For a second the two looked at each other. "You're not losing your nerve are you?" the monster teased when he saw the kids begin to sweat then fired.

At once screaming the two whipped what looked like some kind of triangle crystal out from behind their backs. The beam hit the crystal then rebounded on Logan and the others. Who at once dropped to his knees holding his head.

Like a movie set on fast forward his life seemed to flash before his eyes. The beatings and training from Narrvock, attending the Wind, Thunder, and Dragon Strom academies, Tommy, Kimberly, Rachel, Ian, Allison, the rest of his team. His chasing Dragvox and Leviathan to the past but one memory stood out above all the others.

_It was shortly before the three were to graduate the Wind Ninja academy. He Rachel and Ian were in Blue Bay blowing off some steam and tension for the final tests. The three were racing on their skateboards to Storm Chargers._

_Turning into an alley for a short cut Logan had nearly collided with a street vender selling necklaces. "Sorry about that," he said, coming to a skidding stop facing the woman._

_Shifting her long curly hair out of her pretty face the woman waved it off. "No harm done, and to show there's no hard feelings I want you to have this," she said, held up a small gold oval locket._

_Looking at her, he began to laugh. "Do I look like a girl to you?" he said, laughing._

_Smiling the woman bent down and clipped it around his neck and he looked at it. "I don't know it looks pretty good on you, but you must never take it off Logan or show anyone. For it holds the key to both your future and your past._

_Perhaps your parents," she said, and he froze._

_"How did you know my…," he started then froze when he saw that she was gone._

_Spinning on the spot he saw no trace of her even her stand was gone. "LOGAN!" Kimberly's voce called, out and stuffing the locket under his shirt he looked at the other end of the alley and saw her walking up to him._

_"There you are come on Rachel and Ian are already at the store! As I left they were gawking at the new bikes she had on display," she said, and beaming and taking her hand the two-darted back down the alley._

As the memory faded, he lowered his gloved hands looking up as with an explosion Scatter Brain grew forty stories tall. "Scatter Brain now I remember! WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" Rocky called.

"I'll see to Bulk and Skull!" Logan barked, leaping to his feet and rushed over to the two lying flat on the ground as the rangers leapt into the air and into their zords.

"Hey you two alright?" he asked, when reached them and Bulk raised his head and gave it a shake.

"Yeah I just can't believe it," he said, and Logan frowned behind his helmet.

"Can't believe what?" he asked.

At that, Skull raised his head up. "That those dweebs are the Power Rangers. But who are you?" he said, and Logan froze.

'Oh boy, Logan you know what must be done!' Red Dragon barked.

'Yeah silence them or kill'em,' he replied.

Smiling at them he muttered, "Yeah I can't believe it either sometimes so I guess something's are best left forgotten," he said.

Then quickly pinned them down his hands on their heads fingers spread wide down their cheeks his thumb over their third eye. "What are you…?" Bulk started to demand the acquired a dreamy expression as he began to focus.

For a few seconds they remained like that then Logan relaxed and the two dropped to the ground. Exhaling Logan stood over them and looked up as ThunderMegazord destroyed Scatter Brain with a slash of a powered up Thunder Saber. Jumping from the zords the Rangers converged on them.

"Red Dragon are they ok?" Tommy braked when they got close.

"A few bruises but they'll be fine," he said, stepping back as they gathered around the two on the ground.

Once again, they slowly raised their heads. "What's going on?" Bulk asked, looking around.

"Easy you took a serious hit," Tommy said, pressing them back down.

Turning their heads the two looked at them with blurry eyes. "Power Rangers? Did you save us?" Skull asked, pointing at himself.

At that, the Rangers looked at each other in stunned silence. "Are you kidding me? You saved us!" Tommy said, half laughing.

At that, Kim detached from the group and walked over to Logan. "What did you do to them?" she gasped out.

Looking her, he shrugged. "They knew who you were and what I looked like so I modified their memories for the last ten minutes. No I have to go," he said, then streaked away.

Later at the Center Logan sat with the others listening as Bulk and Skull told a large crowd about how they had saved the Power Rangers. "…just about to swallow the Power Rangers alive, then we jumped in and, uh…," Bulk was saying.

"HELD ITS JAWS WIDE OPEN!" Skull put in and the two mimicked the action.

"ADD GRABBED ONE OF ITS RAZOR SHARP TEETH… AND PULLED THEM OUT!" Skull said, and they again mimicked the action.

'"Well if that's true where are they?" a girl in the crowd said.

"If you really saved the Power Rangers the least they could do is come and say thank you," another said, the crowd began to disperse.

"I agree," Logan said, turning to face the others.

At that Adam sighed, 'but I don't remember it happening like that," he said, and Tommy looked at him.

"Red Dragon modified their memories remember, and Logan's right they've earned an in person thank you from The Power Rangers," he said, and the group stood up.

"I'll see if my dad can make an appearance," Logan said, going into the bathroom while the others went outside.

A few minutes later Tommy and the others morphed teleported while Logan stepped through a portal into the Youth Center, which immediately fell silent at their appearance all eyes on them Ernie oblivious that the drink he was filling was over flowing. After glancing around the group walked up to Bulk and Skull who were sulking at the bar their backs to them.

"It's Bulk and Skull right?" Tommy asked when they reached them.

"Yeah who wants to know?" Bulk said, not turning.

"Turn around and you'll find out," Logan said, crossing his arms.

With a sigh both Bulk and Skull turned in their seats then froze jaws dropping like anchors when they saw who it was. "Hey we just wanted to say thanks for… pulling out of the tight spot today," Tommy said, smiling behind his visor jabbing his finger at them.

"Yeah that monster would had us if you had saved us, you maybe a little strange but…" Kim started.

"…you come through in a pinch," Aisha finished for her quickly.

"Yeah and you're courageous…," Rocky said.

"…and honorable," Adam finished as the other nodded.

"And honest, and upright," Bulk continued acquiring a smug look while Logan's and the other's smiles started to shift.

"And intelligent, and responsible, and available," Skull continued and Logan didn't know about the others but he though he cracked a few ribs from trying not to laugh.

"You two want to go out?" Bulk quickly asked, waving his finger between Kimberly and Aisha.

"We'll think about it," Kim said, in a high stoic voice.

"Well… we have things to do…, so we have to get going," Logan said, flicking his wrist behind him and the others quickly agreed.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME!" Tommy called, as he and the others teleported out and Logan stepped through the portal leaving Bulk and Skull string after them and the crowd taking more interest.

Later that night Logan sat alone in Tommy's living room once more on a babysitting job for Dana staring at his locket. "I can't believe I forgot about that lady," he muttered.

'Well in your defense you have had other things on you mind and it was years ago,' Red Dragon said.

Nodding Logan slipped the locket back under his shirt. "But still I wonder what she meant by key to my future and my past," he said, then his eyes darted to the ceiling as he herd Dana scream.

Leaping to his feet, he darted up the stairs and flipped on the light as he entered her room and she looked at him in bed. "I had a nightmare," she muttered.

Nodding he sat down next to her. "About Angel?" he asked, and she nodded.

For a second she looked at him before lowering he gaze. "Sometimes I'm so scared for her, what if she never wakes up? What if she dies? What if her father…?" she started but was silenced as Logan cupped her chin and raised it to face him.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," he muttered.

"But what if there is?"

Smiling he ran a hand down her cheek. "Shadows in the moon light? Mist in the air? A hawk high in the tree tops?

Don't let them scare you," started to say then sing softly and she smiled.

"No night, you don't frighten me,

You're dark and grey,

But you won't be here in the morning,

For one whole day,

Cry wind, try to frighten me,

Cry good and strong,

But you won't be here in the morning,

So I won't cry alone,

Full moon glowing a ghostly shade,

Smile away, soon you'll fade,

I look up at the morning star,

Wondering where you are,

Sleep child, sleep now quietly,

Be calm and still,

The mist may rise, the hawk may cry,

As shadows haunt my lullaby,

But they won't be here in the morning,

I will," he sang tucking her back in to bed and left her quietly sleeping.

Out in the hall he leaned back against the wall griping his locket under her shirt eyes closed a tear running down his cheek. "So night why you frighten me,

It's hard to say,

Perhaps because as nights go on,

I think how long they've been gone,

But you won't be here in the morning,

They may," he continued singing to himself and small smile appeared.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 31 Through the Fire

Sitting at his desk next to Ashley in Miss Applebee's class watched as she came in with a well-built man wearing a fireman's uniform. "Class we have a special guest today, this is Fireman Newman.

He's here to talk to us about the upcoming fire safety week," Miss Applebee said.

"He is so cute," Aisha said, leaning close to Kimberly.

"Totally," Kimberly muttered back.

Leaning close Logan muttered to Tommy, "I think you got competition man," and Tommy shoved him straight shaking his head with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Applebee, the best way to fight fires is to prevent them from happening. This week you'll learn some helpful ways to keep your homes and your surrounding area's safe from fire. As you'll see most fire prevention is just common sense," Newman continued and Logan noticed Kim acquire a dreamy expression on her face.

As he rolled his eyes Miss Applebee said, "Fireman Newman is going to select the Fire Safety Captain from Angel Grove High School based on the essays you've written."

"Now I was very impressed with all of your essays two of them was outstanding but only one could be chosen."

"Say no more!" a voice behind Logan said, and moaning he looked back at Bulk and Skull.

"As Fire Safety Captain I think it will be best if we all take the rest of the week off from school. To think what fire really means to us," Bulk said, and Logan's face fell into his hand.

"Bulk… Skull… Sit… Down!"

After they slowly regained their seats Newman continued, "the student I have selected is Aisha Campbell," and at once she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Wow I am so excited!" she said, eagerly.

"That is so great!" Kimberly said.

"Congratulations," Billy said enthusiastically.

'And I wonder who that other essay belonged to?' Red Dragon said amusement lacing his voice.

'Personally I don't care I get enough of fire already,' Logan replied.

The next day again Logan was sitting in class. Only this time it was Aisha giving the lecture.

"Like Fireman Newman said, most fire prevention is common since. This morning we are going to talk about the hazards of overloading electrical circuits," she said, before turning to Miss Applebee's desk behind her, which was covered in electrical appliances.

After picking up a blow dryer and a curling iron and plugging, them in she then faced the class. "Never plug too many things into one outlet. Like if, you want to blow-dry your hair and use a curling iron, also and if you want to put on gel first but you know you're going have to blow-dry it out. Then you want to use a curling iron again just on the ends…," she started.

"Wait you put gel on before you curl?" Kimberly (who was wearing a plastic fire hat) asked, interrupting and Logan sighed shaking his head.

'Women,' he thought and as if sensing his thought Ashley slapped his upper arm.

"Well girl I do, but you can gel after you curl…," Aisha said.

"Ladies can we get back to the fire safety lecture?" Miss Applebee said.

At that, an embarrassed smile appeared on Aisha's face. "Sorry," she and Kimberly said, then were interrupted by the sound of paws coming into the room and turning Logan's jaw dropped.

"Bulk and Skull you're late," Miss Applebee said, as they led a Dalmatian puppy on a leash as it struggled mightily to break free and explore its surroundings while they wore what looked like firefighter jumpsuits and gear.

"That's future firefighter Bulk,"

"And future firefighter Skull,"

'Gods above the city is going to burn to the ground with them on the job if they ever get on the job,' Red Dragon said.

'No kidding,'

"Take your seats, Aisha in the middle of a presentation!" Miss Applebee said, as the duo swaggered up to her desk.

After laying a small metal box on the desk, Bulk said, "and I'm sure it was a fascinating one. But we've got a presentation of our own, move over for the professionals," as he looked at Aisha and Logan's face disappeared behind his head.

"I can't watch, I can't watch," he moaned quietly out then peeked between two fingers.

"That's ok Miss Applebee, this should be interesting," Aisha said, stepping back.

At that, Bulk stood straight smugly. "Well as official members of the Angel Grove Wannabe Firefighters Club. We've prepared a special slide of the dangers of my father operating a barbeque," he said, and Logan's eyes closed.

"yeah so pay attention!" Skull said, as he tried to set up the screen and Bulk plugged in the projector.

"these slides represent a famous event the 1993 Bulk Family Barbeque. Also, know across the county of firefighters as… The Big One…," he said, dramatically and people chuckled.

'That was no laughing matter,' Logan thought in a exasperated tone.

'Yeah gave you nightmares for a week after you stepped in to help,'

'DID NOT!' Logan snapped as Skull continued to struggle with the screen.

"Bulk you really should use another plug," Aisha commented as he moved to plug ion the project in the same jack as the blow dryer and curling iron.

"Hey! I know what I am doing! Okay!" he said.

"Ah guys that looks really dangerous," Billy commented nervously and several people moved cautiously back in their desks.

Waving it off Bulk put the plug in. Almost at once three things happened there was a short-circuit with a shower of sparks as a blue streak of electricity ran through it, the class was on their feet back into a corner, and Aisha after unplugging he adaptor grabbed a fire extinguisher and emptied it one the desk. When the white cloud settled showing the danger had passed everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright class back to your seats," Miss Applebee said, waving them back.

"And remember guy's water and electricity don't mix," Aisha said, putting the now empty canister down.

"Now that was just a test to see how the class would react to a real electrical emergency," Bulk said, quickly sweat covering his forehead.

"Actually guys that was real good demonstration of what _not_ to do," Aisha said, looking at him.

"Amen to that," Logan muttered retaking his seat loosening his grip on his powers.

"Aisha I am so proud of you," Miss Applebee said, and the class applauded and cheered their agreement.

'Why do I have a feeling this is going to go to her head?' Logan shouted as she beamed at the class in pride.

Later at the Center Logan was sparing with Tommy and Kim. After blocking an attack from Tommy, he spun with it throwing a kick knocking Tommy to the mat. As Tommy rolled to his feet, Kim flipped over Logan twisting through the air to kick him the chest knocking him to the ground. Rolling back onto one knee, he faced them as they stood side by side in a stance.

Leaping at them, sideways he wrapped his legs around Tommy's neck while grabbing Kimberly. Twisting he sent the three of them to the mat. Spinning on his back, he held them at bay as they tried to retaliate. Back on his feet, he hand prang back a few times, as they grasped each other's arms and swung each other at him.

Back on his feet, he leapt up nailing both in the chest with a split kick knocking back to the mat. As Kimberly looked up at him Tommy rolled forward tackling Logan to the mat. At once Logan wrapped his legs around him grabbed his arm and locking up the arm pressed him to the mat.

The two looked at each other for a second then Tommy tapped out. After Logan loosed the grip of his legs, Tommy shot up trying to pin him. Still holding onto his arm Logan brought his legs up and brought him down into an arm bar.

After he tapped out again, Logan shifted one of his legs and Tommy rolled for him. At once Logan wrapped his free leg around his neck and gripped hard with his thighs. Again, the two looked at each other and Tommy tapped out.

Letting him go Logan brought his legs close as Tommy drove forward then was lifted off the mat by Logan's feet. Shifting his weight Logan sent Tommy to the mat and had him back in an arm bar. Tommy let out a frustrate groan then tapped out again.

Smiling Logan rolled back onto his knees looking at his friend as he laid still on the mat. "What style was that again?" he muttered.

Laughing Logan said, "Ju-Jitsu," patting Tommy on the chest.

Sitting up the three turned and watched as Aisha moved through the Center a clipboard in hand. "How do you think she's doing?" Tommy asked.

After looking over at her Logan muttered, "I think in some ways she knows her stuff. But I also think she's got a lot to learn and things could quickly go to her head. So I suggest you guys keep an eye on her," and looked at Tommy.

He sighed and nodded and Logan turned as someone tapped his shoulder and smiled. "Hey Peter time for our weekly sparring already?" he asked, and Peter nodded not saying anything.

A few minutes later Logan and Peter were locked in a fierce sparring match. After ducking under a flying side Peter rolled forward and they both turned and threw roundhouse kicks at each other. Meanwhile Tommy now wearing a plastic firefighter's hat like Kim as he helped Kimberly and Billy pin up posters for Aisha while she worked with Ernie checking things off.

"Well that should just about do it," Billy said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Did you put up any in the hallway?" Aisha asked, facing them.

"Not yet," Kimberly said, and Aisha thrust some flyers at her.

"Can't afford to let anywhere out, not with something as important as fire safety," she said.

"Okay sorry, well do that," Kimberly said, looking at Billy who nodded.

As they walked into the hall, Tommy looked at Aisha. "Um listen me and Logan have to go to the park and meet the guys for a run, so okay if we take off,' he said.

"Well if you're going by the mall can you put some flyers up?" she asked, handing him some.

"Sure no problem," he said, taking them.

"Oh and at the library… the gas station… and the video arcade, thanks. Come on Ernie lets go see how the kitchen looks," she said, ticking them off with her fingers before the two turned and walked away.

"You know I'm starting to think Logan's right she's taking this a little too seriously," Tommy said.

"I agree," Billy said.

"Oh come on you guys I think this is a great opportunity for her and I think she is doing a fantastic job," Kimberly said, taking the hat from Tommy's head and placing it on Billy's head.

"Well I suppose you're right," Billy Said, adjusting the hat.

"Well I got my work cut out for me so see you guys later," Tommy said, shaking his head.

"Bye," Kim said, as he walked over to the railing stuffing the flyers into his back pocket.

"Come on Logan we got to go meet Rocky and Adam!" he called looking at him.

"Just… a… sec…," he moaned out as Peter held him in a forward choke on the ground.

For a few seconds the two looked at each other with Peter arching his eyebrows and putting on a sly grin nodding toward the matt. "Not… a chance," Logan managed out grasping one his wrists.

He then shifted his hips snaked one leg up and slammed Peter against the mat in a arm bar. For a couple seconds Peter struggled against him then with a moan tapped out. Smiling Logan rolled back onto his knees and propping himself up Peter looked at him.

He pointed at himself then at Logan before tapping the mat.

"Yes you had me but then you got over confident, then _I_ had you," Logan said, smiling and getting to his feet and followed Tommy out of the Center.

As the group of boys ran through the park toward the Library Tommy turned to Logan. "Why does Peter gesture like that…? I've heard him talk when he helps us teach?" he asked.

Arms pumping Logan looked at him. "Because of his shyness he prefers to watch and gesture. I indulge him," he said, turning his head back toward the path.

"But how do you understand him? I can't half the time," Adam said.

"I know ASL or American Sign Language, so it helps," Logan said, as they rounded a corner near the playground.

Just then in front of them a horde of putties appeared. "What are they doing here?" Adam demanded as they skidded to a stop.

"Cruising for a bruising come on!" Rocky barked, and the group rushed forward.

In the midst of the putties, Rocky dropped into a split ducking under a strike and nailed the putty in the center of the Z. Regaining his feet, he spun towards another throwing a tornado kick knocking it to the ground. Then after kicking away a punch, he leapt up nailing the putty with a kick before facing another.

Throwing a high sidekick to the putty's head, he was knocked off his feet as the putty ducked down and kicked his leg out from under him. Curling up and leaping to his feet, he nailed it with a sidekick knocking it to the ground. Blocking and grabbing the hand of a putty, he flipped it to the ground before turning and ducking under a punch threw a spin kick, which the putty ducked under then nailed it with a turning sidekick.

Turning he deflected a blow from a putty before close lining it sending it flipping to the ground. Stepping forward and grabbing a kick thrown at him behind his back, he swept a putty to the ground before his group all converged on him trying to bring him down. Leaping up from the middle of the pile, he sent them all to the ground.

Fighting another part of the horde Logan and Tommy after doing a couple handsprings they leapt up throwing kicks sending putties spinning to the ground. Turning Logan blocked a punch to him nailing the putty with a few of his own before flipping it onto its back. While he nailed one with a spin, kick then another with a turning sidekick beside him Tommy nailed one with a punch then another with a hook kick followed by a roundhouse.

Near the playground, Adam rolled across a picnic table before throwing a kick hard into the Z of a putty knocking it off the table. Regaining his feet, he slipped past a putty nailing it with a punch before leaping off the table. Turning to face another putty, he was nailed by a punch across the face sending him to the ground.

Before he could get back up two putties grabbed him by his ankles and flipped him over and he landed on his feet. Nailing both with a spin kick.

Meanwhile Tommy and Logan after blocking a kick with a kick and a raised knee nailed putties in front of them. Before throwing kick to putties behind them who caught them. Before they could do anything the two leapt up spinning Tommy nailing his with a kick to the head but Logan's ducked under the kick but was nailed by the sidekick he followed up with.

Then grasping forearms they swung each other through the air nailing several putties before breaking apart. Running forward they leapt up nailing one with a kick another with a punch before hopping onto a picnic bench. Whipping around they faced the putties.

"You thinking what I'm think?" Logan asked.

"Hell yeah!" Tommy barked.

Leaping forward they each nailed one with a flying sidekick shattering them. Behind them, Rocky and Adam flipped over the picnic table landing beside them facing the last four putties. The two groups charged each other and the four nailed the putties with various blows sending them flipping over themselves and shattering.

The danger past the four relaxed. "I don't get it what is Lord Zedd up to?" Adam asked, bent over hands on his knees.

"Trouble I'm going back to the Center to check in with the other," Tommy said, standing straight.

"I'll come with you!" Logan said, the two took off.

The two didn't stop until they reached the Center and darted inside finding Kimberly and Billy sitting at the bar and Aisha on the other side. "Boy are we glad you're still here, we were running through the park when the putties attacked us," Tommy said, in an undertone looking around.

"Oh man Lord Zedd is up to something again," Kimberly moaned.

"Are Adam and Rocky ok?" Aisha demanded worried.

"Yeah they're still in the park,"

"Well I'm glad everyone is alright… are those my flyers?" in the same worried tone Aisha said, snapping out the last part her voice becoming stern as Tommy turned around.

After looking at them, Tommy nodded. "Yeah we never made it to the mall," he said surprised, and his eyebrow arched.

"We were a little busy," Logan, said a little exasperated.

"Well you better hurry if you're going to make it to the library… hey are those exercises properly posted?" she said, and moved off leaving the others stunned.

"Man she's really into this," Tommy muttered and Kimberly chuckled while Billy nodded.

"Try obsessed, she needs a serious priority change," Logan muttered exasperated.

After looking at him, Kimberly nodded in agreement. "Well I gotta get back to the others Logan…," Tommy started.

"I'll see if I can get in touch with my dad," he said, then moved away slipping a hand into his pocket where the rod was.

A short while later Tommy, Adam and Rocky were once again running through the park on higher alert. Suddenly a scream went out and the three skidded to a stop.

"HELP! FIRE!"

"Did you guys hear that sounded like someone called fire?" Tommy demanded.

"Sounded like it came from over there!" Adam barked, pointing and the three darted in that direction.

When they arrived, they found half that section of the park was in flames. "What the heck is going on?" Rocky shouted over the roar of flames.

Almost in answer, a monster whose face was hidden by a veil riding a white horse appeared in the midst of the flames. "RANGERS BOW DOWN BEFORE THE WILL OF LORD ZEDD OR I WILL FRY ANGEL GROVE TO A CRISP!" she commanded.

"Well see about that! It's Morphing Time!" Tommy called.

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTADON!"

"TYRANOSAURUS!"

At once, the three charged Flame Head Monster. "What did you forget your marshmallows!" she demanded lifting the veil and a torrent of flame shot at them sending them tumbling through the air as the ground exploded beneath their feet.

As Tommy started to climb to his feet, she fired again and he rolled away in time to dodge the blast. "Ha! You're not so hot!" he barked, then leapt through the air kicking her off the horse to the ground.

"Alright Tommy! Let's put out this match stick!" Rocky barked, then backed away in shock as Flame Head stood and he saw that her head and face really was one big flame behind the veil.

"Man what a hot head," Adam muttered.

As Flame Head picked up the veil and replaced it she called, "you Rangers really burn me up! You should have told Zordon to get you fireproof boots! Because there's only going to be a puddle when I'm done with you!" and in a flash of light a sword with flame edges appeared and she drove the tip into the ground.

At once flames erupted around them and standing back to back, they found them surrounded. "Man we have to cool her down!" Adam barked.

"I'll say but right now we could use a little help!" Rocky barked.

"Ask and you shall receive!"

Looking up they were in time to see Logan in his Ranger form drop from the sky and land right in front of them on bended knee. "Now who threw the barbeque and didn't invite me!" he barked, standing and shifting to a stance.

"Ah The Mighty Red Dragon Ranger! And what do you hope to do!" she barked, jabbing her sword at him.

"I plan to extinguish you!" he barked, jabbing his finger at her.

As Flame Head started to roar with laughter Logan muttered, "Tommy whatever happens when this battle is over don't touch me!" and Tommy looked at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!" Logan snapped and stepped forward the flames dropping as he walked through them.

"You want a piece of me Flame Head! Well here I am! Hit me with your best shot!" he shouted at the monster slapping his hands against his chest before spreading them wide.

"WITH PLEASURE!" she shouted and lifting the veil unleashed a great torrent of flame.

"RED DRAGON!" Tommy shouted stepping forward as the flames engulfed him.

In the middle of the flames Logan stood arms spread wide as the flames danced around him oblivious to what was happening around him. Then after what seemed like a few minutes, the flames began to die down. Opening his eyes saw his sensor readouts glow almost blindly bright.

'Power Levels at 650 percent!' Red Dragon reported as Logan saw Flame Head step back in shock.

"_My turn!_" he growled flipping his palms down and concentrating.

Moving them through the air, they seemed to shimmer as he traced a circle through the air. "RING OF FIRE FULL POWER! ENGAGE!" he called thrusting his arms forward and the funnel of flame shot at the monster.

She blocked it with her sword and the two stood staring at each other. "My powers also come from fire you fool! You can't hurt me that way!" she barked, laughing.

"Perhaps not now but you gave me a heck of an edge!" Logan barked, and he focused.

At once, the flames around him shot to his hands and was absorbed into him until only scorched earth remained and his forearms started glowing. 'Make that 850 percent we can't take any more! Or we'll short out!' Red Dragon barked, in warning.

With a cry, Logan transferred the flames into the funnel and with a roar and what seemed a wave, it shot forward with more power. At first, it didn't seem to make any difference then a crack appeared in the blade of Flame Head's sword. Then another and another.

"What's the matter? Can't take as much heat as you thought!" he barked.

For a second Flame Head just stared at him before the sword shattered and with a cry, she was knocked off her feet and sent soaring into the sky. Ending the spell Logan dropped to his knees breathing like he had just run a mile. Turning he looked around him and saw Rocky, Tommy, Adam, and Aisha fighting putties and frowned when he saw Aisha was trying to fight them all herself.

As she defeated the last putty with the three looking at her stunned. "I think I'm going to have to have a little talk with her," he muttered.

'Well good because until we vent this heat out we can't do much else,' Red Dragon said.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Tommy spotted him and rushed over. "Red Dragon are you…?" he started to ask hand out stretched.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Logan barked, in warning as he jerked back from Tommy.

At that, Tommy stepped back hands held up and before more could be said, the four were teleported out. "Well… let's follow Zordon's advice," he muttered and opening a portal leapt through coming out in the Command Center.

As they looked at him he called, "Power Down!" and he demorphed to his altered form.

At once Kimberly stepped forward but Tommy blocked her. "It's ok you guys can touch me now," he commented patting Tommy on the shoulder to make his point.

"We'll that's a relief but why…?" Tommy started to ask then froze when he saw the melted parts of the floor. Where Logan had been.

"That's why. I absorbed so much heat and flame I would have hurt you," he said, and watched as Aisha walked up to Zordon.

"What are we doing here? We need to get back to the park! The monster could burn down the whole city!" she barked.

"Aisha I let you go to the park so that you could learn a valuable lesson. Many times in life situations arise that require clear thinking and to be brave enough to seek the help of others," he said.

"Zordon I'm responsible! I agreed to be Fire Safety Captain!" she said.

"You accepted that position under ordinary circumstances. But now you must realize that we are in great danger. It is your responsibility as a Power Ranger that team work is the only way to defeat the forces of evil," he replied.

"That's right there's no I in team," Tommy said.

"Yeah we're always there for each other," Kimberly said, placing a hand in her shoulder.

"Always," Billy said, nodding.

"All for one and one for all," Logan said.

After looking from one to another Aisha lowered her head. "I guess I have a lot to learn about being a Power Ranger," she muttered.

"Not so much about being a Ranger Aisha. But fire, that's a different story all together," Logan said, and she looked at him and he walked forward.

She looked at him for a few seconds before. "Come on guys its Morphing Time!" Kimberly barked.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

Once morphed the Rangers were teleported out and walking to the viewing globe Logan watched as they battled Flame Head. "What was that comment all about?" Zordon asked.

"It means that I'm going to have to have a talk with her later," he answered taking out the rod and pressed the end to his arms and he turned back to normal as Flame Head grew and they summoned their Zords forming ThunderMeagzord.

He then watched as after they nailed Flame Head with a torrent of cold air they destroyed her with a slash from the Thunder Saber and full power. And before they could teleport back, he opened a portal and was gone.

That night Aisha laid in bed her mind on the day's events. Then suddenly there came a knocking at her window. Sitting bolt upright she stared at it before slipping from bed her Donald Duck nightshirt shifting and peeked out through the glass and saw nothing but the night sky.

Frowning she opened it and poked her head out.

"Thanks I was starting to get a cramp."

With a start, she leapt back into a stance facing the window. "Do you mind if I come in? I won't if you don't want me to," the voice said.

She was silent as her eyes scanned the window suspiciously, as moon light poured into the room from it. "Slowly… but any funny stuff and I'll kick your butt," she warned.

"I expected nothing less Aisha," the voice said, and her eyes widened a bit then a second later Logan in his altered form pulled himself into the room from the side of the window.

"Red Dragon what are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she snapped quietly.

He shrugged. "Well the last time I visited Tommy he said, I should knock," he said, and she rolled her eyes.

Turning she threw up her arms. "Great next time I see him I'll kill him for this now what do you want?" she demanded facing him.

At that, he smiled. "To show you something. Now get dressed you won't need that night shirt, where were going," he muttered opening a portal and she blinked.

After she got dressed and they stepped through the portal, she shivered with discomfort on the other side. "Man I feel like I just walked though static electricity," she muttered then took in her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked, taking in the flame scared room of the apartment.

"An apartment building in Mariner Bay. There was a fire here a couple years ago they're about to tear it down and rebuild. Now tell me what you know about fire," he said, looking at her hands on his hips.

For a second she looked at him then quickly told him everything she knew. For a few seconds he was silent before he nodded.

"As I thought you may know how it's made and how to prevent and fight it a little. But when it comes to understanding it you don't know jack!" he said, and she blinked.

"Then why don't you enlighten me," she retorted.

Arching an eyebrow he raised a hand and snapped his finger and a flame appeared and with a flick of his wrist he pointed to the floor and at once the flame shot forward to land on the floor where it grew and she stepped back in surprise. Her face glowing in the dancing flame light.

"It's a living thing Aisha. It breaths, it eats, but above all it can love, and _hate_," he said, as they watched the flame with a dancing beauty grow across the floor and up the frame of the blacked door.

"And the only way to understand it is to think like it. To know that this flame with spread up that frame and across the ceiling not because of the physics of rising heat but because it wants to," he continued pointing as the flame move with a growling whoosh.

"…and yet the only way to really beat it is to love it back a little," he finished and fisting his hand the fire instantly died.

"Come there's more to see," he said, opening another portal and they stepped through.

"Where are we now?" Aisha asked, looking around the desolate eerie grey wasteland as she stepped over a fallen tree.

Looking down at her from his own tree Logan grinned. "What you don't recognize it?" he asked, and when she shook her head, he pointed over her shoulder.

Turning around her jaw dropped at the sight of the mountain, which looked like the top part, had been ripped away. "Mount St Helen," he gasped in wonder.

Nodding he stepped next to her. "A few years ago this was lush forest. Full of life beauty and majesty. Then she… well… in a phrase blew her top.

And a giant pyroclastic cloud destroyed everything in its path for miles. The results you can see around you," he said, waving his hand.

Turning on the spot she took in the ash darkened ground and lake in the distance. The trees ripped from the ground by the force of the eruption. Turning she jumped off the tree and followed Logan as he walked away.

"So why are we here did you bring me here to show me the destruction fire can do? If that's the case I learned that from what was left of the apartment," she said.

Smiling he looked at her. "Close but not quite. It is true if left unchecked fire and reap untold destruction… as we see around us… but it can also bring life," he said, and she stopped in her tracks at this.

After a few seconds, she shook her head and followed as he walked on without her. "How can you say that with what we see around us?" she demanded.

Stopping he turned to face her. "Because if we were to dig just beneath the surface," he said, kneeling down and started to dig just beneath the ash.

Kneeling down in front of him, she watched as he kept shifting the ash and dirt. Then her mouth opened in wonder. As he uncovered a small lively green plant growing in the midst of this destruction.

"You see the very heart of fire its true essence is energy. Now because of what happened here in a few year's time this forest will grow anew and stronger and healthier than before. This ash will fertilize this ground feeding the earth along with the fallen trees and in time, this will be a lush meadow.

That lake down there soon all the toxins in it will be washed away as the ash in it soaks it up and washes it away. Fish will flourish in it as the logs in it settle to the bottom and algae grows on them.

Not all this would have been possible without the volcano or the fire. The forest would have grown and rotted away to desolation. And this…," he said, waving his hand at the destruction.

A short while later a portal reopened in Aisha's room and the two stepped through. "I never thought that fire…," she started and he nodded.

"I know," he said, and she looked at him.

"How is it that you know so much about fire?' she asked.

At that, he looked at her. "Because I am the Red Dragon Ranger, my element is fire, so it's my job to know. And now to bed with you," he said, and with a wave of his hand a portal open and he was gone.

The next day after school at the center Aisha sat with everyone at a table. "I just want to say I'm sorry about being so bossy lately," she said.

"Can we get that in writing?" Logan asked, and both Kimberly and Ashley cuffed him.

"Well sometimes taking on a big responsibility can be a little over whelming," Billy said, as Logan chuckled looking at the girls.

"Don't I know it," Aisha said, smiling then everyone turned toward the doors to watch Bulk and Skull trudge in looking very depressed or in Skull's case almost mournful.

"Hey what's the matter with you two? You looked bummed?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"They kicked us out of the Wannabe Fire Fighter's Club," Bulk muttered.

"Oh how come?" Kimberly asked, and Logan gave a discreet sigh of relief at the news.

"Something had it to do with against regulations to hide in a lake during a fire," he said, and everyone at the table chuckled.

"They took away our pooch," Skull whimpered.

"Will you shut up about the dog! And worse yet we never got to see a Power Ranger!" Bulk snapped.

"Well you two guys are just in time for our surprise!" Ernie said, going into the kitchen.

Frowning Aisha looked at Kimberly who clapped her hands in excitement. "We wanted to show our appreciation for all your hard work during fire safety week," Kimberly said, and a grin spread across Aisha's face as Ernie came out with a cake bearing a fire engine and lit candles.

On it in red icing were the words:

CONGRATULATIONS AISHA FIRE SAFETY CAPTAIN!

Almost immediately, both Bulk and Skull started screaming. "FIRE! FIRE!" and springing into action Skull grabbed a pitcher of water and threw the contents against Bulk's head drenching him from the shoulders up.

While everyone laughed, Aisha blew out the candles and Ernie looked at Logan. "Shouldn't you be doing something?" he asked.

Shrugging he climbed to his feet and walked down to hop onto the stage. "Hey everyone how you doing today?" he said, into the mike after switching it on.

After they gave their affirmation he called, "well this one is for recently and thankfully retired Fire Safety Captain,' he said, and a few people laughed and he saw Aisha roller eyes and shake her head despite the smile on her face as he slipped on his guitar.

Sliding the guitar into place, he started strumming the tune. "It's just a ball of dust Underneath my feet It rolls around the sun Doesn't mean that much to me

Take a chance on the edge of life Just like all the rest I look inside and dig it out 'Coz theres no points for second best

There's a raging fire in my heart tonight Growing higher and higher in my soul There's a raging fire in the sky tonight I wanna ride on the silver dove far into the night

'Til I make you take me on your mighty wings Make you take me on your mighty wings across the sky Take me on your mighty wings Take me on your mighty wings tonight

With just a little luck A little cold blue steel I cut the night like a razor blade 'Til I feel the way I wanna feel

There's a raging fire in my heart tonight Growing higher and higher in my soul There's a raging fire in the sky tonight I wanna ride on the silver dove far into the night

'Til I make you take me on your mighty wings Make you take me on your mighty wings across the sky Take me on your mighty wings Take me on your mighty wings tonight

Oh I wanna make you take me on your mighty wings Make you take me on your mighty wings across the sky Take me on your mighty wings Take me on your mighty wings tonight

On your mighty wings Make you take me on your mighty wings across the sky," he sang and Aisha beamed while the crowd roared.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 32 Live Your Life

Out on patrol late at night Logan once more dressed in his Shadow Tiger uniform ran across the rooftops of the city searching. Landing with a roll on a roof, he paused looking around before walking over to the edge and laying one foot on the low wall he leaned against one knee.

"Six months…it been almost six months and nothing….what is Dragvox and Leviathan waiting for?" he asked, aloud.

'Good questions it's not like them to be so quiet, maybe they're waiting for us to lower our guard,' Red Dragon said.

"If they wanted to do that they would have struck while I was powerless to morph…ah lets pack it in for the night," and Logan started to when a sound met his ear and he whipped around.

Smiling Tommy and his family were walking through the parking lot laughing and Dana reenacting some of the movie that had just seen. "Hey dad are we going to go see Angel tomorrow?" she asked, when she was done lumbering up to turn and face them.

"Don't we every day, after all she's…HEY THAT'S MY CAR!" he suddenly barked.

Turning both Tommy and Dana saw the four men wearing pantyhose masks trying to break into their car. "I guess you guys should have caught a longer movie," the leader said, drawing a gun and Tommy at once stepped in front of Dana fists going up.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" a strong voice called and suddenly the gun was knocked out of the leaders hand as an object hit it.

With a flip, Logan landed next to Tommy in a stance. "Besides by now people like you should know I just love a party, so easy or hard?" he asked.

The men looked at each other before rushing forward. Rolling his eyes Logan charged to meet them halfway. Leaping forward he nailed one with a flying sidekick before turning and nailing a second with a spin kick. Facing another fist raised he was surprised to find the third be nailed by a flying spin kick from Tommy and the fourth being taken down by Dana as she drove her knee into his gut and her heel into his knee.

"What the…hey isn't this usually my job?" he asked, looking from one to the other as the two fought.

"Hey…we…owed you for our sister," Dana said, driving her elbow into the man's back before flipping back nailing the man under the chin.

Smiling behind his mask Logan thought, 'dept repaid Pink Lightspeed' then his head whipped around at pounding feet.

Seeing the leader trying to make a break he darted after him yelling, "Thanks, but this one is mine!"

Rounding the corner out of the other sights next to the garbage chute Logan slid on his knees under the pipe the man swung at him. Regaining his feet, he turned blocking another and after nailing, the guy with a backhand to the face and sent the pipe flying. Spinning around he threw a kick that the man ducked under and nailed him with a hard upper cut off his feet.

Landing on his hands Logan sprang forward kicking him hard in the mouth flipping the man off his feet landing face first to the pavement. Holding his stance Logan watched as the man pushed himself up then lifting his mask spat most of his teeth out. With a growl, the man charged forward and Logan threw a roundhouse to counter.

At the last second the man ducked under his kick and slipping behind and grabbed him around. Growling Logan tried to break free as the man's other hand reached up and whipped his mask off. Teeth beard in a deep scowl and before the man could get a look at him Logan drove his elbow into the man's side knocking the wind out of him and loosening his grip.

Stepping back behind him bringing the man's arm between his legs Logan pulled hard flipping off his feet head long into the chute with a cry of alarm. "Now that's where trash like you belongs," Logan muttered exhaling deeply.

'Now didn't I tell to bring your Gem? Didn't I! Without it you're only as powerful as a normal human athlete!' Red Dragon barked at him.

'Can we talk about this later I have to find my…mask,' Logan replied then froze when he saw Tommy gapping at him his mask in hand.

With a shaky smile and chuckle Logan muttered, "hey tommy… nice night tonight."

"Logan… you're…," he started to stammer out.

"Yeah, yeah…but can we talk about this later…right now I need my mask back," Logan said, holding out his hand.

At that, Tommy blinked then tossed his mask back to him. Catching it in his hand, Logan quickly slipped it back on just before Dana and Commander Mitchell came around the corner.

"I just called the police they'll be here soon, and I gotta say Shadow Tiger you have a…," Commander Mitchell started before looking at Logan stopping when he saw that he was gone.

The next day after a near restless night Logan drove to Kimberly's Gymnastics' gym still trying to figure out what to say to Tommy. After slipping off his helmet, he made his way inside looking for him after spotting Kimberly practicing on the tumbling area with Aisha near her.

Tommy sat in the visitor's section of watching her train for The Region Championships. His mind still going over what happened last night. And that… Logan… was Shadow Tiger.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the person approach behind him until he felt his hand on his shoulder. Nearly jumping out of his skin Tommy landed sprawled on the floor. Looking up he saw Logan looking down at him in concern along with a few other people.

"You ok man?" he asked, offering a hand.

Looking at him Tommy nodded taking the offered hand. "Yeah I'm fine…just…," he said, as Logan pulled him up and the two sat down.

"…a lot on your mind," Logan finished in a low voice for him and Tommy nodded.

"I mean you're…well…," and Tommy not sure, how to continue waved his hand and Logan smiled nodding.

"Well are you really that surprised? I mean considering who you guys are and what my father does. Did you really think I wouldn't find a way for me to join in on the fun? Even if it is common criminals," he said, in that same low voice.

"Speaking of which what does your father say about you prowling the rooftops at night?"

At that, Logan shifted uncomfortably. "He's fine with it…in fact I'm…helping him find those dragon guys that attack you guys," he said, quickly.

"What!"

Raising his hands soothingly, Logan muttered, "I'm only his eyes and ears tommy, I don't fight them."

'Pants on fire,' Red Dragon muttered as Tommy relaxed a hairs breath.

Breathing easier Logan looked back at Kim and paused. "Whoa who is that?" he asked, looking at the good-looking brunette with the green top and mix colored pants.

Tommy looked at her. "I don't know but I think Aisha does," he muttered as she converged with Kim and Aisha.

The two watched as Aisha facing the girl embraced her like a sister, which she did not return. 'Shawna,' Logan thought remembering how Aisha and Kimber had once told them the three became friends.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to get rough?" Tommy asked, after Kimberly extended her hand to Shawna to shake who ignored it and second later pushed past.

"Well at least they're not using each other for a scratching post," Logan muttered.

"Shoot!"

Looking back at Tommy Logan was in time to see his face fall into his hands. "What? What is it?" Logan asked.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet the guys after school at the shop class! And pick up Dana so we all can go to the hospital to see Angel! But I also promised Kim I'd give her a ride home since her car is in the shop.

Man could you stay and…," she said, looking at him and Logan raised his hand.

"I'll stay and make sure she gets home fine. Which parent is she with this week?" and Tommy slumped more at ease.

"Her mother, her father is out of town thanks I owe you," and Tommy got up to leave.

"No you don't," Logan said, as he left.

So for the next few hours Logan sat there watching Kim practice with her team while Shawna practiced in the background along with Angel Grove's boy's team. Watching her he noticed that whenever Kim or Aisha wasn't looking she had a deep scowl on her face as she looked at them especially Kimberly. He was just watching Shawna do a good high vault and landing while Kimberly did a cartwheel flip on the tumble floor when a cry went through the gym.

Looking over at the parallel bars and saw one of the boy arguing with the coach. "Coach that not fair!" the kid was barking while the coach was standing in front of him a stern look on his face.

"You failed the test Stan so you brought this on yourself," he said.

"But coach I swear I'm not using!"

"We gave it to you twice. You're off the team," the coach said, before walking away with Stan walking after him.

Frowning after them, Logan walked close to Aisha and Kimberly. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Looking at him Kim muttered, "last week he did a random drug test, and from the looks of it…," before letting it hang.

"He failed…," Logan finished.

"And looks like coach is going to have to find a replacement for him on the boy's team," she said, then turned as Shawna came over.

"Well it's good to see you Aisha. You don't seem to have a broken finger or any enhancements so why haven't you called," she said, in a harsh tone jabbing a finger at Aisha and Kim took a few steps closer to Logan.

"Come on Shawna I try to call you! We just keep missing each other!" Aisha defended.

"Well whenever I call you your never home!"

"Shawna I'm sorry, I've just been really busy!

"What is with her ever since she's been giving me and Aisha the cold shoulder," Kim said, crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, after all we of all people should know how she feels," Logan said, watching the two.

Looking at him, she started to say, "What are you saying it's our fault that Aisha moved away…?"

"Like Trini, Jason, and Zack?" Logan interrupted looking at her.

For a couple seconds Kimberly looked at him before she closed her mouth, as realization passed over her face and she looked back at the two. "I know how much you miss them Kimberly, heck I used to hear Jason call you 'little sister'. The only differences are we know that our friends will come back; Aisha can't go back to Stone Canyon.

Not to mention our friends know why you can't talk to them as much as they want," he said.

For a few more seconds Kimberly remained where she was before she walked over to them. "Look you guys need time to catch up so I'll leave you two to it, it really was nice to meet you Shawna, bye," she said, before she turned and started to walk back to Logan who saw a small smile form on Shawna's face.

As she did Aisha looked from Shawna to Kimberly "Kim wait!" she said, rushing over as Kimberly reached Logan.

"I'd like her to get to know you, you to Logan," she said, and Logan glanced at Shawna who was glaring at the two of them.

"Well let's hope she's agreeable to it," he muttered as Shawna walked over.

"Hey how about the four of us go chill out at the park?" Aisha said, hopefully looking at all of them.

After averting her gaze for as second, Shawna muttered, "okay," with a nod.

Smiling Kim looked at Logan. "Wait here for us?" she asked.

"Have to I'm your ride home," he said, as the two girls went into the lockers to change Aisha going with him.

Alone in the gym Logan looked around at the equipment. Suddenly taken over by a lonely impulse he slipped off his Dragon Gem, shoes, and socks. Walking over to the high bar, he patted some chalk onto his hands before leaping up grasping it.

After a short swing, he brought his legs up and close before swinging himself into a handstand. Letting himself slide forward into his routine in the course of it he flipped, reversed his position, tucked his legs close, and stood on one hand. Finally after a few spins around the bar for momentum he dismounted into a triple spinning flip to land on his feet.

Standing with the rush of the thrill in his ears, he jumped at the sound of clapping hands. Turning he saw the coach at the edge of the tumbling staring at him as he applauded.

"Son… that was… that was amazing! Who are you? Who taught you?' the man demanded walking forward.

Blinking at the barrage of questions Logan started, "ah Logan… a good friend taught me when I was a kid… to help me with my martial arts….I'm sorry I…" as he moved off the mats before he was interrupted.

"Why haven't I seen you at tryouts before?" the man continued, still stunned.

"Well I…"

"Never mind you just had one! How would you like to be on the team for the upcoming championships?" coach barked and Logan blinked halfway slipping on his socks.

"Ah well…I'm not sure…I've never competed before," he said, after giving his head a shake.

At those words, the coach stared. "'never competed' are you kidding me! From what I just saw you could be silver if not gold medal material!" he barked and Logan froze before slipping on his Dragon Gem.

"I'm not sure about that, but right now I have to give a friend of mine a ride so if you excuse me," he said, standing as Kimberly, Aisha, and Shawna came out of the locker rooms Kim and Shawna changed.

"Miss Hart you know him?" the coach demanded rounding on her and she blinked.

"Logan yeah coach I've known him for a few years why?" she said, looking perplexed.

Arms spread wide he barked, "He just did one of the best high bar routes I've ever seen! Why have you been keeping him from the team?" and Kim's eyes widened before they shifted to Logan who shifted uncomfortably.

"I… didn't know sir," she said.

"Well see what you can do to persuade him to join! If he does tomorrow we could have his tests sent in time for us to have a full boys' team!" the coach said, as if Logan and the other two girls weren't there before almost skipping away.

The group watched him go in a stunned silence before looking at each other. "Ah Aisha, Shawna why don't you to meet us at the park, okay," Kimberly said, looking at them and Aisha nodded and led Shawna out to her jeep.

"Someone's been keeping secrets," Kim said, walking forward.

Holding up his hands in defense Logan said, "Hey I told you that I studied a little gymnastics!"

She blinked. "'a little', Logan he's acting like you're the next Sawano Kato or Bart Conner! Who taught you?" she said, a smile spreading on her face.

Holding her gaze he thought, 'you did,' as he remembered the countless hours, he and Rachel put in at her gym.

Walking around her he sighed, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you," and she stared after him.

Later the group sat at a table at the park with a small lunch in front of them in a tense silence. Sitting next to Kimberly, Logan looked from Shawna to Aisha the former hardly looking at her.

"So how long have you two known each other?' Kimberly asked, to break the silence.

At that Aisha thought. "I think we met in second grade," she said, smiling at the memory.

"No we've known each other since the _first_ grade I can't believe you forgot!" Shawna snapped finally looking at her.

At those words, Aisha's dreamy look vanished. "So I'm off a year, that doesn't change our friendship or how I feel about you," Aisha said, reaching over to take Shawna's hand.

Drawing it back, Shawna looked away. "Seems like it has," she muttered.

At that, Kimberly and Logan glanced at each other uncomfortably. "So Logan you going go for the team tomorrow?" she asked, trying to change the subject and he frowned.

Biting his lip in thought Logan was silent before saying, "I don't know yet. But how did you two meet?" and both looked at him.

"What? I'd like to know," he said, shrugging.

Smiling Aisha looked back at Shawna before she started to tell the story of how they met. "Well it wasn't long after my family moved to Stone Canyon. It was my first day and I was on the playground when suddenly these kids started picking on me… because well…," she started and looking at the others shrugged.

At this, Logan frowned in thought then understanding closed his eyes and nodded. "…well then Shawna came up and defended me. And we've been friends ever since," Aisha finished.

Looking at Shawna, Logan muttered, "Friendships like that shouldn't be broken because one moves away," he muttered and she looked away.

Before another word could be said, Logan frown as a feeling came over him and he looked around. Then suddenly Goldar appeared in a flash of flame.

"Goldar!" Aisha barked as the group leapt to their feet.

"Everybody get back! Shawna stay behind us!" Aisha snapped and the group leapt back and the three of them covered Shawna in various stances.

"Oh my god! That the monster I saw on the news!" Shawna said.

Before Logan, Kim, or Aisha could do anything Goldar barked, "you'll never escape me humans!" thrusting his sword forward hitting Logan, Kim, and Shawna with beams of gold energy.

The next thing Logan knew the three landed hard on a rocky surface. Moaning he pushed himself up and saw the other to in similar positions on the ground. Then finally taking their surrounding his eyes went wide.

They were in what he could only call a cell with barely enough room for two let alone the three of them. With a wall of sheer rock behind them with a formation at the base and a horseshoe of stone stalagmites and stalactites circled around them stretching from floor to ceiling. And between each gap of each pillar was a force field of simmering purple energy.

"Where are we?" Shawna asked, looking around flinching at the sight of putties patrolling on the other side.

"I don't know," Kim said, glancing around herself as Logan walked up to the barrier.

After looking at it closely, he slowly raised a hand and extended it toward it. Pausing for a second he though then brought one finger in contact with it. Immediately there was a zap and with a yelp, he leapt back shaking and flecking his hand.

"God dame that stings!" he snapped.

'I could have told you that,' Red Dragon said.

'shut up,' he muttered looking back at the other two where Kimberly was looking over the back wall carefully for weakness while Shawna stood looking out at the putties.

"I'm really scared, how are we going to get out of here?" she said, her voice laced with fear as Logan went to help Kim.

"Don't be afraid Shawna we'll find a way out of here somehow," she said, when they were done and they moved back to the pillars and knelt down to examine them.

After glancing away as a putty came, close Shawna eyed the two of them. "You two are so calm. I hate to admit it but, I'm impressed," she said, looking away again.

Glancing back at her Kim smiled and Logan said, "It comes with living in Angel Grove as long as we have," before looking back at her.

"And besides you're doing great yourself Shawna," Kimberly said, then she and Logan returned there attention to the task.

Frowning at them Shawna asked, "Why are you guys being so nice to me? I was rotten to you, to both of you."

At that, they slowly stood and brushed off their pants before looking at her again. "Because I think we understand more than anybody how you feel that's all. It's tough when you think you lost someone you love," Kimberly said, and both she and Logan motioned for her to sit on the rock formation.

"When my parents got divorced and my other best friends Trini, Jason, and Zack had to leave for Switzerland I felt really abandoned for a long time," she continued when they sat down Logan tucking one leg close.

"Your parents are divorced so are mine," Shawna said, looking at the floor. "Wow I felt that way to… maybe I still do… it's just whenever somebody close to me leaves…it always reminds me of my dad leaving," looking back up at Kimberly who nodded.

At that, Kimberly nodded. "Me too at first but you know what I discovered?" she asked, and Shawna shook her head. "That my dad and friends loves me just as much even though I don't see them all the time. Just because somebody moves away doesn't mean you lost them," she said, and Logan nodded.

"She's right Shawna, just because Aisha moved here it doesn't mean that the love she has for you ended. It only means that the circle you started with Aisha has grown. Now to include us," he said, smiling at her and she beamed at him.

Whipping away a tear she asked, "what about you Logan? Are your parents divorced to?"

Slowly the smile on his face faded and he looked away resting his chin on his knee. "I never knew my parents. I was… I don't know… given up or stolen. But when I moved here from New Hampshire, I left behind some friends that I loved like they were my own family.

It still hurts to think that I won't be able to see them for a long time," he said, before looking back at her.

Slowly Shawna nodded in understanding. "I felt that way about Aisha. Does it ever go away?" she asked.

For a few seconds he looked at her then shook his head. "It only goes away when I can see them again. But I promise over time it does get easier to bear," he said, and she smiled again.

"All this love and tenderness is making me nauseous!"

Looking up both Logan and Kimberly sprang to their fete glaring at Goldar. "Let us go you primate reject!" Logan barked.

"Big words puny human!" Goldar retorted jabbing his sword at him.

"I'd listen to him you twenty four carrot looser!" Kimberly snapped shaking her fist.

"Silence! My master has no more need of you but I shall use the three of you shall be bait for the rangers! And when they come to rescue you I shall personally destroy them!" he cried out before disappearing in a fan of flame.

Hands going to his hips Logan shook his head. "It's never pretty when a monkey brains tries to think for himself," he muttered looking at Kimberly.

After glancing at Shawna, he discreetly leaned close. "Five bucks say it will be Tommy who saves us," he said.

At that, she cocked a half grin. "I'm not one for sucker bets," she muttered back then went back to sit next to Shawna.

'It was worth a shot,' he thought joining them.

"So Shawna any embarrassing stories you can tell us about Aisha?" he asked, regaining his seat and arching his eyebrows a couple times while Kimberly chuckled shaking her head.

Acquiring a mischievous grin Shawna said, "Well there was that time…"

For an uncounted about of time the three sat there waiting and talking and laughing as Shawna told them stories. The three of them were just recovering from a fit of laughter from one where tears were leaking from their eyes when a sound silenced them. Climbing to their feet, they peered through the darkness then suddenly Tommy in his ranger armor appeared.

"Hey guys! Is everyone ok!" he barked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Logan said.

"Wow… it's The White Ranger," Shawna said, in wonder a dreamy expression on her face.

"Phew," Kimberly muttered theatrically.

"I'll have you out in a second!" he said, drawing Saba and with a cry sliced right through the barrier which flickered and died.

"Come on walk through quickly!" he barked taking Shawna's hand and led her through.

Just as Logan and Kimberly were stepping through the force field went back up launching them back on their bums. "Logan! Kimberly! Are you alright?" Shawna demanded rushing forward.

"Shawna! Stay away from the force field!" Tommy snapped holding her back.

"I can't leave without them!" Shawna said, and Logan felt a small smile appear on his face and glancing saw one on Kimberly's to.

"Alpha teleport Shawna home right away!" Tommy said, into his communicator as the three looked at each other.

"Teleportation ready White Ranger!"

"Don't worry Shawna. He'll get us out of here I know he will," Kimberly said, giving her a wink.

"I'm not leaving without you guys!" Shawna said.

"Alpha do it now!" Tommy said, and she was teleported out.

Once she was gone, Tommy sheathed Saba. "Ok Kim let's go we got a monster to tackle!" he said.

"And from the looks of things you got some competition Kim," Logan said, looking at her.

Elbowing him in the gut Kim cried, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! PTERODACTYL!" once in her Ranger armor she threw a punch and a kick and the force field died completely and the two leapt out.

"Yeah alright!" Tommy said, as he and Kimberly shared a high five.

"I did it," Kimberly said, then punched Tommy in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You know what!" she snapped as they ran for the entrance of the cave.

"Kimberly you know I can't show favorites in uniform!" he snapped back then the three came to a skidding stop as Goldar appeared in front of them.

"Goldar!" Kimberly snapped slipping into a stance.

"Kimberly the other rangers need your help! I'll stay here and take care of Bucket Head!" Tommy snapped.

"Ok I'm outta here!" she said, and teleported out.

"Logan find cover!" Tommy snapped out as he walked forward drawing Saba and Logan stepped back.

"It's all over Tommy!" Goldar growled then slashed out at Tommy who ducked under the blow.

'Do you think you should help him?' Red Dragon asked, as Tommy kicked away another blow the spun around and kicked Goldar in the chest.

'Neigh Tommy can take care of himself, and besides the Rangers don't need me,' Logan said, as Tommy leapt forward both swords meeting in midair.

Turning to face Goldar, Tommy ducked under another blow and spun around to face him again. After the two exchanged a couple more blows before Tommy kicked down a kick from Goldar then leapt up and nailed him in chest with a kick of his own sending him back. Landing in a stance and with a cry leapt up spinning through the air and nailed Goldar across the chest with a slash sending him to the ground.

"You'll have to do better then that Tommy!" Goldar roared back on his feet.

Charging forward he and Tommy continued to fight with a fierce exchange of blow from the both of them. Then after deflecting a stab, Tommy threw a crescent kick knocking Goldar's sword from his hand. Before Goldar could retrieve it, Saba's blade was at his throat.

"Go on! Pick it up and get out of here! But next time you won't get off so easy! I'll see to that!" Tommy barked lowering Saba and Logan darted forward.

"UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN TOMMY!" Goldar roared with fury and humiliation as he retrieved his weapon and vanished in a sprout of flame.

Breathing heavily Tommy before looking at Logan. "I just wish I could beat you as easily,' he said, with a chuckle.

Rolling his eyes Logan muttered. "Do you think you could have beaten him as easily before you started training with me?" and Tommy frowned.

"Think about it," Logan said, tapping the side of his head before slapping Tommy's shoulder and offering his arm for teleportation.

"Ok you may have a point there," Tommy said, taking it and they teleported out.

That night Logan stretched out alone before the fire of his home his head in one hand thinking of what he should do the next day as he watched the dancing flames. "What do you think I should do?" he asked, Red Dragon.

'The choice is yours Logan. But from what I know of your childhood, you spent almost all of it training to be what you are. Maybe it's time for you just to live your life,' he said, simply and Logan rolled over to look up at the ceiling.

A couple days later Logan stood in front of a mirror in his new Angel Grove High Gymnastics team leotard. After adjusting it, he walked over to his locker and rested a few fingers on his Dragon Gem.

'Well no going back now the coach would break down and cry if I did,' he thought.

'no kidding he looked like he was ready to give you his first born when you went to his office the other day and told him you'll join the boys team,' Red Dragon replied.

Chuckling Logan replied, 'I don't think it was quite that extreme,' then he turned as the door to the locker room opened and Kimberly in her leotard poked her head in.

"Logan hurry up the teams are almost ready to be presented," she said.

Nodding he said, "I'll be right there just checking something," and she nodded and withdrew her head.

Turning back to his locker, he gripped a corner of the metal door his fingertips still on the gem and bent it easily. After fixing it with a snap of his fingers, he removed his fingers from the gem and tried to bend the corner again. And smiled when he could barely budge it.

"There now it's a fair contest," he muttered before taking out his team jacket and left the locker room.

As Logan walked out with the rest of his teammates, he waved at the people in the stands as the announcer called, "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Angel Grove, Hamburg, and Stone Canyon Championship of Artistic Gymnastics! We have teams of the top competitors from all three districts!" and the crowd applauded.

"Now would you all rise for the National Anthem!" and as one the crowd rose while the teams raised a hand over their hearts until the end.

Sitting with his team Logan watched as the girls teams compete. Whenever Kimberly took her turn, he waited in pent-up anxiety, cheered every time she stuck a landing, and took a high score in an event as she took the title for the Uneven Bars and Balance Beam. The final event was The Floor and it was between her and Shawna for the title.

Watching both on the event, he was amazed at the degree of skill between the two of them. When they were done and the scores were shown he cheered hard when he saw they had tied for the event and for the title. Turning to look up at the stand, he could have sworn he saw Aisha dance for joy.

When it was over Logan took his position at his first even and facing the judges raised his arms in readiness. At the judge's nod, he lowered them then dashed at the vault and after doing a round off the springboard touched the vault before landing with a spinning flip. Stepping back arms raised the crowd applauded.

"And that was Logan Elivro off the vault! And the judges give him a solid 8.9 on that attempt who would believe that this is his first competition the way he's performing!" the announcer called out as he retook his position.

After glancing over where the women teams were saw Kim give him thumbs up. He smiled refaced the vault took a breath to calm himself before darting forward again did another round-off and landed with a yurchenko. Looking back at his scores, he grinned seeing the judges give him a solid 9.5 and the Angel Grove spectators cheered.

After watching the rest of his group in their routines and receive their scores and they started to move on as the groups rotated events. Their next event was the pommel horse where Logan earned himself a 9 for his dismount of a one handed handstand and flip. Next came the rings where he earned second with an 8.9 with the high bar being his best so far after the same routine with a 9.8.

He was just putting chalk on his hands and feet for the floor event when Kimberly came up. "Logan you're doing great! How you feeling?" she said, rubbing his shoulders.

"Nervous as hell…can't wait for it to be over," he said, facing her breathing hard.

At that she sighed, "Come on Logan you do this stuff all the time."

"For fun not for points. And considering I need a perfect score to win…" he said, letting hang as they both remembered the Stone Canyon Gymnasts last two scores at the rings and Parallel Bars.

At that, she smiled. "Well you've been doing a good job of letting that fear work for you. So keep it up," she said, slapping his shoulder.

'Just like you taught me,' he thought taking his position and signaled his readiness.

At the signal, he took a deep breath then darted toward the opposite corner doing a couple handsprings before spinning like a top as he flipped through the air and finishing with a back flip landing on the edge of corners. Turing around he raised his arms before going back the way he came and handspringing again landed the flip then turning dropped onto his hands.

Keeping his feet on the floor he turned raising one hand high before sending his legs spinning under him then started spinning himself stopping in a split one hand high. Rolling forward he stood up on the other corner. Running forward again, he did a few handsprings before launching high flipping landing with a roll onto his feet.

Turning for his final go he breathed deeply he darted forward into a handspring and launched himself high spinning and landed in the corner. For the final time he raised his arms and the Angel Grove crowd roared. Facing the judges, he raised his arms again before walking off the floor.

"Logan that was amazing!" Kimberly said, hugging him.

"Don't count your chickens," he muttered turning to the judges for his final score.

The two waited with baited breath as the judges raised their cards. 10. At that Kimberly screamed for joy wrapping her arms around him as she jumped on him.

"What a routine! What a routine! With a perfect score Logan Elivro takes the lead and All Round Competition!" the announcer called.

"Now told you not be worried," Logan said, looking at Kim and a second later they both started to laugh.

At the Medal ceremony, Kimberly was awarded Gold for all around while both she and Shawna were awarded Gold for district Champion. Later both the Stone Canyon and Angel Grove teams were celebrated the shared victories.

"For the champions!" Logan decreed spreading drinks for Kimberly and Shawna with Aisha between them.

"Look who's talking, not bad for your first time!" Shawna said, smiling taking her drink indicating the medals around his neck.

Shrugging he took his seat and Ashley held him close beaming with pride of her man. "Well what can I say other than I had a good teacher," he said.

"Well I'd love to meet him or her," Kimberly said, and Tommy sitting next to her nodded.

'Then just look in the mirror,' he thought then turned and froze.

"Who...is that Bulk and Skull?" he asked, looking at the two who as they sat mopping at the bar drinks in front of them.

looking over Ashley's jaw dropped. "Have you ever seen so many bandages on one person?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they weren't alive. Do you guys know what happened?" Logan said, looking at the guys.

Laughing at a private joke Rocky said, "it was from their latest attempt to find out who the Power Rangers are."

Arching a eyebrow Logan looked back at them. "Really what did it involve?" he asked.

"Jetpacks," Billy snorted, and Logan looked at him in shock.

"Jetpacks! What are they...," he started to say then remembered who he was talking about and their history. "On second thought never mind," and the table laughed as Ernie's voice came over the speakers.

"Ok everyone, don't worry I'm not going to bore you all with long speeches. All I'll say is let's have a round for Stone Canyon…," he said, and the team and a few others cheered.

"…and our own Angel Grove!" and everyone else cheered.

Raising his hands for quite Ernie continued, "In celebration… how about a few numbers from our golden boy! After all, all those times I've seen him training and practicing have finally paid off!" and the cheering crowd roared their approval.

"You sing here?" Shawna asked, blinking in surprise.

Shrugging Logan muttered. "Good way to get some pocket money," he said, before slipping off his medals and joining Ernie on stage.

After shaking Ernie's hand, he slipped on his guitar and faced the mike. "Ok everyone just so you know I'm not going to sing the standard 'We Are the Champions'. The first one is an oldie for here, but I hope some take it back to heart," he said, into it as Ernie retook his place behind the counter.

Strumming his guitar bobbing his guitar. "Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Here we are-on a new adventure  
Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness

We are set-for surprises-even battle!  
We're a team-no one better mess with us!

If we stand as one,  
There's nothing to fear,  
We'll beat the darkness,  
And we'll stay right here!  
Time after time,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me.

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Good friends-are those who stick together  
When there's sun and in the heavy weather...

Smile after smile,  
That's how it will be,  
Just you and me...

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Remember when we first met?  
We had such fun, oh I never will forget...  
Since then, the times are so good-  
We've always stuck together like best friends should.

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...

Til' the end I will be with you,  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
All the times that we have been through,  
You will always be my best friends...," he sang and the crowd cheered while Aisha, Shawna, and Kimberly beamed at each other.

When it died down he then said, "Now this one is for those who are forming friendships today between our teams. And what it takes to keep them together and strong, in fact we could all use a little," he said, strumming the guitar. "Time, love and tenderness!

So you say that you can't go on,  
Love left you crying,  
And you say all your hope is gone,  
And what's the use in trying?  
What you need is to have some faith,  
Shake off those sad blues,  
Get yourself a new view, oh,

Nothing is as sad as it seems you know,  
'Cause someday you'll laugh at the heartache,  
Someday you'll laugh at the pain,  
Somehow you'll get through the heartbreak,  
Somehow you can get through the rain,

When love puts you through the fire,  
When love puts you to the test,  
Nothing cures a broken heart,  
Like time, love and tenderness,  
When you think your world is over,  
Baby just remember this,  
Nothing heals a broken heart,  
Unlike time, love and tenderness!  
Time, love and tenderness!

I understand how you're feeling now,  
And what you've been through,  
But your world's gonna turn around,  
So baby don't you be blue,  
All it takes is a little time,  
To make it better,  
The hurt won't last forever, oh,

All your tears are all gonna dry you know,  
'Cause someday you'll laugh at the heartache,  
Someday you'll laugh at the pain,  
You may be down on your luck,  
But baby that old luck's gonna change,

When love puts you through the fire!  
When love puts you to the test!  
Nothing cures a broken heart!  
Like time, love and tenderness!  
When you think your world is over,  
Baby just remember this,  
Nothing heals a broken heart,  
Like time, love and tenderness!

The hurt ain't gonna last forever,  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh,  
Time, love and tenderness,

When love puts you through the fire!  
When love puts you to the test!  
Nothing cures a broken heart!  
Like time, love and tenderness!  
When you think your world is over!  
Then just remember this,  
Nothing heals a broken heart,  
You know that time, love and tenderness!

When love puts you through the fire!  
When love puts you to the test!  
Nothing cures a broken heart!  
Like time, love and tenderness!  
When you think your world is over,  
Baby just remember this,  
Time, love and tenderness!  
Time, love and tenderness!

When love puts you through the fire!  
When love puts you to the test!  
Nothing cures a broken heart!  
Like time, love and tenderness!  
When love puts you through the fire!  
When love puts you to the test!  
Nothing cures a broken heart!  
Like time, love and tenderness!  
When love puts you through the fire!  
When love puts you to the test!  
Nothing cures a broken heart!  
Like time, love and tenderness!" and finishing the crowd roared and the three girls smiled at each other taking each other's hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 33 Evil Returns

Logan in his ranger armor dive rolled over a blow from a putty while the other rangers fought off to the side of him as he regained his feet and nailed a putty with a spin kick. "Why do these guys always pick my plants for their monsters?" Kimberly shouted handspringing out of the way from the vines that monster shot at her managing to grab her by the ankle pulling her off her feet.

"Maybe Zedd thought his would be better than Rita's!" Tommy barked, cutting her free.

"Well Zedd's just wasting his time… we got Red Dragon with us… so now we know we got this in the bag!" Rocky said, blocking a strike with a kick before nailing the putty with a turning sidekick.

At hearing, that Logan grasping a putty by the shoulder paused looking at Rocky before he drove his knee into the putties Z. As it shattered, he turned faced the other Rangers and slowly dropped to one knee then the other his hands on his thighs.

"Ah what is he doing?" Aisha demanded looking at him after flipping a putty hard onto the ground and driving her fist into its Z.

Adam looked over after shattering a putty with a kick. "Beats me it's…," but stopped as a putty grabbed Logan by the shoulder who immediately flipped it onto its back and drove his elbow into its Z. "Alright he's…back…" he started eagerly then slowly stopping again when Logan just reassumed his position.

"What's going on? He's never done anything like this before," Billy said, looking over at Tommy as he drove his knee into a putty's Z and threw it away.

"I'm not sure," Tommy said.

For the rest of the fight Logan remained where he was watching them and only moving when a putty attacked him. When it was over and Thundermegazord destroyed the monster that he regained his feet. After watching the zords leave, he turned to go.

"Hey Red Dragon!" turning back, he watched the other rangers come toward him with Rocky holding a stalking gate. "What the hell is wrong with you why'd you stop fighting? I nearly got my head chopped off there!"

Behind his helmet, Logan smiled. "I guess you'll have to think about it my friend. And I never knew you to whine like a mule, when you're still very much alive," he said, emphasizing it with a slap to the boy's arm before streaking away.

The next day Logan sat with the others and Ashley as Kimberly read the latest letter from Jason, Zack, and Trini. "'…so until next time little sis, love always Jason,'" she finished and whipped away a tear.

"Man it sounds like they're having a great time," Tommy said, a half smile on his face.

"Not to mention the work they're doing is prospering quite well," Billy agreed.

"Well I can't wait until they're back home again," and Kimberly carefully placed the letter back in the envelope.

An understanding standing grin on his face Logan reached forward and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "I said, we'll see them again and I meant it. They will be back I promise you," he reassured her and she smiled gratefully.

After looking at his friends, Rocky clapped his hands together. "Well now can we start planning our spring vacation because I don't know about you guys but I could use some down time. I'm just glad this vacation coincides with Zedds hundred year sleep," and he eagerly rubbed his palms as Ashely got up to get a drink.

"Yeah I just wish he could _be_ asleep for a hundred years, but either way your dad will be back from his work with The W.H.O." Tommy put in looking at Kimberly and the laughter continued.

Chuckling at their friends they all looked at him. After a lengthy debate about where they were going to go, the group broke up to do various things. While Tommy and the other boys were either sparing at the mats or working out Logan, Aisha, Kimberly, and Ashely were playing poker with Melissa at a table near the bar a pot of cheezy puffs before them in the middle.

After fanning out his cards Logan looked up at the others as Melissa signed, "your sign language is really improving you two. You should be proud."

Smiling Aisha nodded. "Well with teachers… like Logan and Kim… it's easy to learn," she signed, back with some hesitant pauses or saying aloud for Melissa to read her lips.

As they got new cards Kim said, and signed, "You flatter us," before picking up new cards that Logan dealt them.

"No really Kim…I never thought…I could learn before you two started…teaching me," Ashley insisted like Aisha and they placed their bets.

For a few seconds they looked from their cards to each other before Melissa laid hers down. "Two pair tens over eights," she signed.

Smiling Kim laid hers down. "Three queens."

At that, Ashley laid down hers. "Three kings."

A smile on his face Logan laid down his. "Full house built with my own two hands aces over jacks," and he reached for the pot when Aisha lightly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Royal straight flush," she declared happily doing a little jig in her seat.

At that, Melissa lightly slapped the table and the others moaned. "That's the third time!" Kim signed.

Looking at Kimberly, Melissa signed, with irritated jabbing motions, "she said, she wanted to practice her signing…I think she's really here because she's a card shark!" and everyone laughed at that and Aisha pulled the pot in.

Just before he started shuffling, Logan signed. "Ok everyone the game is on deuces and threes are wild now ante up," just as Ernie came out of the office.

"Hey Logan you got a phone call," he said, coming over.

Dealing the cards Logan looked at him frowning in confusion. "'A phone call?' From who?" he inquired.

At that, Ernie shrugged. "Don't know she said, her name was Belle," and at once Logan sat straighter and the others who heard looked at him.

"Ah thanks Ernie I'll take it in the office," and Ernie nodded as he got up and walked to the office. Once inside he locked the door behind him and picked up the receiver laying on a magazine. "'Belle' you couldn't come up with something a little less obvious," he laughed lightly into it.

"Well I wanted to make sure you knew it was me Logan," Celine laughed on the other end.

"Well you certainly accomplished for me and probably half the center at that now to what do I owe the honor of this, and I gotta say you're sounding mighty cheerful," and Logan sat on the edge of the desk.

"I have a lot to be happy for Logan. In addition, I called because I wanted you to know I sent you something. You never told me where you live so I sent it to the Center; it could be there by now."

Turning to pick up the mail he sighed, "Celine you didn't have…" and he started rifling through the mail.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to, is it there?"

"Yeah I got it right here," finding the right envelope and tearing it open. When he saw, what it was he nearly dropped the receiver and his jaw went wide. "Not that I'm complaining but you have got to stop doing these things for me," he laughed out adjusting the receiver as her laughter roared through the earpiece.

"Well I wanted to see you and besides it's a gift so now you're obligated to come," and he rolled his eyes a giant grin on his face.

When he was able to walk out of the office with a straight face, he walked back to the table and the others quickly joined him. "What was all that about?" Rocky asked.

"Was that who I think it was?" Tommy demanded.

Rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face Logan asked, "about vacation…how does Australia sound?" and the others blinked.

The next day after an early train ride to the airport the group was relaxing in first class on the plane with Dana and Commander Mitchell. "Logan are you going to tell us who did this?" Ashley demanded in the seat next him as he relaxed with his eyes closed.

"Sorry I'm sworn to silence," he answered as the flight attendant came over to get their breakfast orders.

"Good day, and what would you like sir?" she asked in a strong Australian accent smiling.

Behind Logan after glancing at his menu, Tommy next to Kimberly bit his lip uncomfortably. "Um I'm fine…"

Sighing Logan turned in his seat to look at him. "Tommy… this is first class…its free," he interrupted with a smile and the flight attendant nodded.

Tommy blinked. "In that case I'll start with the steak and eggs…," he said, looking back at the menu.

A few hours later Logan eyes closed again was humming along with the CD he was listening to while Kimberly was going over her plans with Tommy, "shopping for starters definitely shopping I heard its great there…then hit the beaches…," she counted off for the umpteenth time.

"So Logan you got any plans?" Tommy asked quickly.

Smiling Logan paused the music. "While you guys are enjoying yourselves I'm going to be working," he explained and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked turned around in his seat with Aisha.

Smiling Logan drew the envelope from his inside jacket pocket. "But we'll all be able to enjoy this," he finished offering it over his shoulder to Tommy.

Frowning he took it and his eyes nearly popped out his head when he pulled out the concert tickets. "Are you kidding me!" he barked, with glee holding them up and behind them Dana standing on her seat snatched them from his hand. And seeing who it was for gave a joyful squeal.

After the plane landed and they collected, their luggage the others stared opened mouthed as they were met at the door by a pair of limos. Sitting in the back with Adam, Tommy, Kimberly, and Dana Logan watched in amusement as they fiddled with the buttons, TV, and refrigerator. When the drivers pulled up to the hotel and they climbed out Logan was the only one not effected by the grandeur of the building.

When they were shown to the penthouse with a set of stairs going to a second level the others turned on him. "Okay Logan enough is enough who did all this?" Tommy demanded pretending to put on a stern face along with the others.

Smiling he raised his hands. "I'm sorry but I'm sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Kimberly snapped.

"By me," and everyone turned to see a glowing Celine come down the stairs with René. "I'm sorry for the secrecy but I made him swear not to tell you," she clarified when they reached the bottom.

After a few seconds of stunned silence a smiling Tommy, jabbing his finger started ranting, "I knew it…I knew it…I knew it…!" while the others came forward to greet them both.

"I guess the concert tickets tipped you all off, and it is good to see you all," she said, shaking a few hands.

"Yes they did and it's nice to see you again," Adam said, smiling.

Nodding Celine looked at Commander Mitchell. "How is Angel?" she asked.

Slowly Logan lowered his gaze. "No change," he muttered, and she nodded face falling slightly.

Taking a breath, she smiled at everyone. "Well you'll be pleased to know that I arranged for you and your family to stay in a suite on this floor. The rest of the girls have their own, as well as the rest of the boys," told them and they blinked.

"Does that include Logan?" Aisha asked.

Looking at her before she looked at Logan she muttered, "I was hoping that he and Ashley would take the two spare rooms here. If not I could arrange for two rooms," and both of them blinked.

A short while later Logan was unpacking in his room of the penthouse when a knock came at the door. "Come in Celine," he said, putting some clothes in the dresser and the door opened.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked looking at him with an arched eyebrow closing the door behind her.

Smiling he walked back to his suitcase for more of his clothes. "Lest just say no two minds are the same," and she blinked as he passed her.

"You read my mind?" she asked a gasp.

Facing her, he smiled shaking his head. 'No I respect your privacy, but in a way it does help me to know who and what's around me. Not to mention this is how I usually talk with my partner,' he said, in her head and she stepped back in surprise. "Besides I told you can do magic."

"You're just full of surprises," she laughed out lightly and he shrugged.

For a few seconds the two looked at each other before he stepped forward saying, "but the question remains is why you wanted to see me so bad. Though I think I can hazard a guess," taking up her hand to look at the ring there. "I'm happy for the both of you," he said, quietly his voice and face full of emotion before he lightly kissed it.

"But not surprised?"

Holding a straight face for a couple seconds, he chuckled shaking his head. "Nope."

Chuckling she said, "I haven't been able to stop smiling since he asked. And I'm glad you and Ashely accepted to stay in the penthouse."

Sitting down next to her. "I think the view is what sold her," and at that time Ashely decided to make an entrance a giant grin on his face.

"Logan I know I've said, this…oh," then she paused when she saw Celine. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…," she began when Celine raised her hand.

"It's okay I was just going," she said, pushing onto her feet.

"And am I to understand you want me for bodyguard duty?" Logan asked a sly grin on his face.

Turning to face him, she smiled. "It would be nice," and he shrugged. "How about tomorrow you meet the rest of the staff, and we can also negotiate your salary…"

Grinning he raised his hand to quite her. "You flew me and my friends here first class and you set us up in this great hotel you don't have to pay me."

"That's why it's called negotiation can we at least talk about it," she insisted and sighing he nodded as she left.

"So…," Ashely started as she slipped onto his lap wrapping her arms around him. "…my man gets to hulk and look mean," she joked before her face fell.

Frowning he nudged her head up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Putting on a half-smile, she looked at him. "I just hope we spend some time together that's all, after all this will be the most time we'll spend together without my father hulking over you," she muttered, concerned.

Shaking his head he sighed before reassuring her, "hey it's me your talking about we will I promise," and smiling she held him.

**_SOMEWHERE ON THE MOON…_**

An object streaked across the sky and with a cloud moon dust crashed onto the surface. As the dust settled Rita's dumpster was revealed. For a few seconds all was still then the led was pushed out little by little before it flopped onto the ground and miniature Rita emerged.

"HA! HA! At last, my time has come and just in time! When Zedd awakens from his hundred year sleep he and the universe will be mine!" she called out then started for the palace.

**_SYDNEY…_**

After waking with a start like a shadow was hanging over him as he sat up in bed the covers falling around his bare chest. After giving a shake of his head, he got up and dressed in a pair of jeans t-shirt and western boots before walking out of his room. A half hour later he looked up from the book he was reading as he sat in a wing backed chair as Celine came down the stairs with René at her side their light laughter stopping when they saw him.

Turning to René, she told him. "Honey go on ahead we'll be in a second," and nodding he walked away toward the kitchen. For a second he two looked at each before she sighed and walked the rest of the way down. "Logan you are up awfully early," she said, coming over.

Closing his book, he shrugged. "Got a feeling couldn't get back to sleep."

"What kind of feeling?" she inquired sitting in a chair next to him. For a few seconds he was silent and adverted his gaze. "A Ranger feeling?" and he looked at her.

After a few seconds, he shook his head. "I'm not sure all I know is that I feel like something not right is on the horizon. But if it does turn into a Ranger situation wherever I am need you know I'll have to leave," and he looked at her.

For a few seconds she held his gaze before nodding. "I understand, I just hope it doesn't come to that."

A short while later after a hearty, boisterous breakfast, and a lengthy goodbye with the other Logan wearing his denim left the hotel with Celine and René in their limo from the garage. "So who is going to be there?" he asked turning to look at her from his seat next to the driver as eager screaming fans lined the garage exit.

"My publicist, the other two security staff Frank and Joe, and David is stopping by to show me the beginnings of some new songs he wants to produce for me," she answered smiling and waving to the people out the window.

Slowly Logan nodded in thought. "And I take it David is David Foster?" he asked and she nodded. Inhaling deeply he breathed out, "this job is going to be interesting."

When they arrived in the underground garage of the Grand Opera House, Logan got out first and looking around opened the door for her. "Well you're being quite efficient," she commented getting out and started for the entrance as he scanned the area.

"The Bodyguard was the inflight movie," and she laughed as he closed the door and followed her.

Walking down the busy hallways were people going to and fro with their business they made their way to her dressing room. On their entrance the small group already there turned to look at them.

"Morning everybody I's like you to meet Logan the new bodyguard for the concert. Logan my publicist Elliot…" she said, indicating a man with a string ponytail on a cell phone. "Frank and Joe the other two bodyguards…" and he waved a hand towards a couple of tall thick muscled men wearing suits and shades. "…and of course David Foster. Everyone this is Logan," and she waved to him and he smiled as David raised his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you all," he said.

Turning to look at him Celine said, "Like I said, in the car Logan either Frank or Joe will set you up with the itinerary, equipment, and will show you around," and he nodded.

A half hour later Logan listening to Frank and Joe as they walked the concert area of the opera house while Celine rehearsed on stage. "…so there will be at least one of us off stage ready to escort her through the route back to the car, here is your copy of the itinerary you'll get an ear wig and mike before each event…" Frank was explaining to him and Logan nodded as he looked over the document that was handed to him.

"I don't know why you're doing this Frank. He's just a publicity stunt," and voice said, behind them and turning they saw Elliot come up.

When he reached them, Logan frowned looking at him. "That's news to me, after all she called me," he said, before walking around the man.

Later when they were driving back to the hotel Logan again was sitting in the front seat with the driver and Frank. "How was your first day?" Celine asked from the back going over some things with David.

"It was good," he said, over his shoulder giving Elliot a glance.

"Well it seemed like something happened during rehearsal if you want I'll set them right…," she started when he waved it off.

"To each his own…now what are you guys doing back there?" he asked glancing at them.

She smiled holding up the CD player. "Just going over some of the demos David brought for me. What to help?"

Though his face remained neutral he thought to her, 'you know I can't' and she blinked. "Not right now because right now I'm just looking forward to a nice dinner at the hotel and seeing my girl," and looked forward again.

"We're not going back to the hotel." At once Logan looked back at Elliot who was sitting next to the window that separated the driver from the passengers. "I arrange for Celine to make an appearance at a local club…," he started.

"What club?" Logan demanded.

Looking at him Elliot looked at him. "Kid this doesn't concern you…," he started before he was interrupted.

"As long as he is here he is one of my fiancé's bodyguard now what club and why wasn't he told?" René demanded face hard and silence fell in the limo.

After a few second Elliot faced both René and Celine, he leaned forward pressing his hands together. "René, Celine this was literally at the last minute but if this goes well we could get millions of dollars in free publicity," he said, in an almost pleading voice.

Slowly they looked at each other. "Did you sign a contract or make promises?" she asked and Elliot gave a light shrug then Celine glanced at Logan. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "You're the boss it's your call."

"And you're the bodyguard and I trust your judgment."

Turning back in his seat Logan was silent for a few seconds deep in thought. "Park a few blocks from the club and give the pass, an ear wig, and a mike, I'll check it out," he finally.

"What pass?"

Slowly Logan looked at Elliot. "The passes the club owner probably gave you for her security, VIP, and backstage," he said, slowly face hard.

So ten minutes later Logan stood before the club with flashing strobe lights at the entrance with a lighted old multiplex sign above announcing Celine. "So how does it look Logan?" Frank asked through earwig cover by his hair.

Acting as if he was rubbing his chin he muttered, "Like a circus, I'm going in," looking at the screaming crowd then started for the entrance eyeing the bouncer letting people in.

"Hold it there shrim…," the bouncer at the front of the line said, holding up a had to stop him but stopped when Logan flashed him his pass.

Stepping inside he nearly grimaced at the noise level and the flashing lights. Looking around he saw people about his age mainly occupied it and from the looks of a good portion of most of them they were inebriated or fast becoming. Walking forward he leaned against a railing looking down at the dance floor were the people were dancing to some fast rap or techno.

"So how does it look?" Elliot's voice asked in a hushed voice in his ear as Logan looked off to the side and frowned.

Walking forward he brushed against a guy going to the other way. "Sorry mate," he said, putting on an accent as the guy glared at him as he continued on glaring at him. Mingling further into the crowd he pulled out the small pistol he had picked of the man, "sorry Elliot it's a no go it's not safe," he murmured as he ejected the magazine and the chambered round.

"What! Are you crazy! All those people are there for her! If she doesn't show they'll tear the place apart!"

"Then let them! I just picked a small caliber gun off a guy in here! If it makes you feel any better I'll break the news to the owner," he hissed quietly then turned where two bouncers were stand at a door leading to the back.

Pushing his way through the nosy crowd, he made his way over stopping when one of the bouncers placed a hand on his chest. "Hold it right there where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Slowly he looked at the man. "My name is Logan I'm with the Celine Dion party, security," and one snorted.

"Nice try son now…," he started then stopped as Logan shifted his hair to show the man the earwig he was wearing. They stared as he then showed them the pass.

"Now would one of you kindly lead the way to your boss I have to talk to him," and he looked from one to the other.

A few minutes later, he stood inside the office in front of the owner's desk while the bouncer who brought him up stood to the side. For a few seconds the owner wearing a suit with a few buttons loose and greaser hair scrutinized him over his sunglasses. "What is this some kind of a joke?" he demanded.

Logan shook his head. "No joke how else do you think I got that pass from Elliot," and at that the owner sat back in his chair.

"So what are you supposed to be the messenger for her terms," and he smiled.

Sighing Logan said, "Actually no I'm here to tell you that she's not coming…"

"What! On what grounds!" the owner snapped

"On the grounds that your security is lousy," he answered leaning against the desk. "For starters the guy at the door was letting in girls without tickets because they look pretty, second you barely have any cameras, and lastly…" and with that he took the gun out and laid it on the man's desk. "I picked that from one of your patrons, the question is how many more are armed!"

"Logan we're ready…"

Leaping to his feet, the owner glared at him. "That's not my problem her publicist signed, a contract! If she doesn't show I'll sue!"

Holding up a finger in the man's face for him to quite. "What was that Frank? I didn't copy," he said, into his mike pressing a finger against his earwig just as a great roar erupted from outside. "Frank, Joe what the hell is going on?" and he raced to the window and looked out.

"We just got here. Elliot told us you said it was okay."

"I SAID, DON'T BRING HER!" he barked, then whipped around the bouncer. "How many bouncer do you have that are not at the exits?"

After racing downstairs with the bouncer, he quickly found René backstage. "René!" he called and René turned.

"Logan, there you are I'm a little surprised that you said, this place was fine," he said, frowning at him.

"Where is Celine?"

"Elliot took to the stage… hey what's going on? I thought you said…," René said, in surprise

"I told him not to! René I picked a small caliber gun from somebody here!" Logan hissed and rushed past him.

When he reached them, Celine was just walking out onto the stage to a roaring crowd. "Elliot what the hell is going on here?" he demanded over the roar glaring at the man.

"Stay out of this kid," he said, waving a hand in Logan's face.

Annoyed Logan swiped the man's hand and Elliot dropped to one knee as Logan applied pressed hard on a few pressure points. "What is he talking about Elliot?" a ticked off René demanded reaching them.

For a few seconds Elliot was silent then hissed in pain as Logan locked out his wrist keeping the pressure on. "Answer the man!" he growled out.

"Look. Logan, I know you want to do what's best for her. I understand that. You have a job to do here. But you have to understand that Celine has a job to do too. And that's what she's doing – out there. She's working, Logan. That's what she does and that's where she does it. She's hot right now. This is the time for her. If she doesn't get out there, she's dead. Forget about crazy Australian clubbers, if she doesn't sing, she's dead... Look, René remember handled properly, this thing could be good for a million dollars' worth of free publicity," he moaned out in pain.

For a few seconds Logan stood in silence unable to form the words to describe his rage and contempt for the man's lack of empathy. Instead, he started to raise a fist to strike him. "Logan let him go," and he turned to René.

More than a little curious Logan let him go. At once Elliot glared at him as he slowly regained his feet. "You'll be hearing from my…,"

However, he was interrupted as René grabbed him by his collar. "if anything happens to her you are not going to need a lawyer, you are going to need a doctor!" he warned through bared teeth whole Logan stood in a seconds stunned silence before turning back to the stage were Celine was starting to sing _I Drove All Night_.

"What do we do?" René demanded glancing at Logan as he spoke into his mike while the extra bouncers Logan had called in around the stage fought to keep the people off it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we've got to get her off that stage. This could get out of hand…fast!" he started then froze in horror as two people slipped by the bouncers and started dancing on stage behind her. "Give me that! René get to the back entrance!" he snapped turning to grab a fire extinguisher from one of the hands before turning.

As he raced onto the stage, more people jumped on the stage and started dancing around her. As more and more people climbed on the stage and started, dancing it didn't take much for one to knock her off with a shriek. Pushing his way to the front of the people on stage Logan pulled the pin on the extinguisher and unloaded it on the newly made looting riot that fell upon her.

Still firing like a smoke screen it, he dropped down next to her with parts of her dress and other thing ripped off. "Are you alright?" he snapped.

She nodded. "What now?"

"Does René like Monday night football?" and she blinked. "Hold tight and to my waist and stay close," and with that with she held tightly to him as he punched, kicked, and used the extinguisher to fight their way to the back door. Once the door was opened, they burst through and into the limo with Frank and Joe on either side while Logan barked, "GO! GO! GO!" and with a screech of tires the limo's door was slammed closed and it lurched forward and was away.

Sighing into his seat with his eyes, closed Logan felt the adrenaline rush fade from his system before glancing around him. Beside him, René was holding Celine in his arms as he sweetly soothed her in French as she finally started crying. Looking forward he saw Frank and Joe staring at him. A few seconds after they locked eyes they gave a curt nod, "hell of a job," one complimented.

"Where did you learn that?"

Smiling Logan removed his earwig and mike. "Before I met… certain people I spent a few years traveling learning Krav Maga and Kung Fu," then shifted in his seat removing his jacket.

After slipping behind her on the back seat, he carefully and caringly covered Celine with it. Turning her head, she looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Smiling back he murmured, "Hell of a night, how does a nice relaxing bath followed by a nice dinner when we get back sound to you?" and she chuckled.

When they got back to the garage after both René and Logan helped Celine out of the limo with Logan carrying her up to the penthouse. "Logan you don't have to do this," she said, from his arms as they rode the elevator.

Glancing down at her with a half grin on his face he reassured her, "it's okay I don't mind." 'Besides you weigh less than a feather to me,' he thought and she blushed.

When they entered the living room of the penthouse Kimberly turned in her seat saying, "bout time you guys got back we were holding din…Logan what happened?" and she sprang to her feet dropping her book when she saw the state of them.

"Had a little trouble at a club, I'm taking her up stairs so René could help her into the bath," Logan explained then with René at his side walked up the stairs. After laying, her on the bed René went in to the bathroom to start the bath. Logan was silent as he turned to watch him before looking back at Celine then not saying anything turned to leave.

"I'm glad you were here."

At the door, Logan looked back at Celine and gave her a half grin. "I'm just glad that I was here to help a friend," then left.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, everyone converged on him asking questions all at once. "Logan what happened…?" Aisha demanded.

"Why was her dress torn?" Rocky followed.

"Was she attacked?" Tommy put in face hard.

"Were you hurt?" and Ashley covered her mouth.

"Was she?" Dana pouted.

"How did this happen?" Commander Mitchell put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Was it why you were late?" Billy asked.

"Was she hurt?" Adam put his hands on his hips.

Feeling a headache come on Logan took a step back rubbing his temples. "Looks guys can we save the questions for later I've had a long day and night," he moaned out.

After a few seconds of looking at him, Ashely nodded stepping forward. "He's right if it was really bad I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow," and she faced the others.

With a sigh, he let his head fall back. "Thank you, now, show me the room service menu I'm starving," and laughing the others led him away.

A short while later after everyone had ordered their food Logan sat alone in the kitchen enjoying the quite as he used a small knife to cut an apple to snack on as he sat at the island. He was just raising the knife to put a piece in his mouth when a flurry of raised voices in the other room drew his attention to the door. As the raised voices drew closer he didn't have long to ponder when the door burst open to slam against the wall to reveal a pretty pissed off Elliot.

Sitting back in his chair, he glanced at Tommy over the man's shoulder and discreetly shook his head. And with a sigh turned away from Elliot to eat that piece of apple as he listen to the man walk forward the door closing behind him. When he was close, enough Elliot drew back a fist bearing his teeth, responding twice as fast Logan leapt back knocking the chair aside, and the man's fist collided with the island.

Turning to face Logan again Elliot followed up with a second punch and the next thing the man knew he was flipped onto his back where he moaned in pain. Before the man could regain his feet, Logan kicked the chair into his hand and lazily put it over the man one of the bars across his throat then sat on it. For a few seconds Logan looked down at the man as he struggled to keep breathing then raised his hand in surrender.

Regaining his feet Logan removed the chair and put it aside. Turning he picked up his apple and knife and placed them on the counter. Then whipped around grabbed Elliot by the wrist as he tried to sucker punch him. Locking out the wrist stepped under the man's arm to lock out the elbow and turning him around threw him across the island knocking plates along with pots and pans to the floor where the plates shattered.

Looking at the man now bleeding from various small cuts and his nose Logan turned back around as he climbed to his feet again. Glaring at him Elliot glanced over his shoulder and pulled a knife from the holder next to him and at the sound Logan slowly turned. When they faced each other fully Elliot blinded by rage and humiliation motioned him forward.

Annoyed at the man's persistence Logan flipped the knife on the counter into his hand then hurled it through the air. Where it came to rest in the cabinet right next to Elliot's head. And for the first time fear appeared in the man's eyes as he looked at the knife then back to Logan.

Stalking forward Logan brought his face within inches of Elliot's. "Still think I'm a publicity stunt?" he demanded before pulling the knife out.

"Is that what he said, you were?" Celine's voice said, and both turned to see her in a bathrobe at the door.

At once Elliot faced her. "Celine…,"

"Only my friends and family call me that… and you are neither!" she snapped silencing him. "Before you say another word I have this to say that René told me everything," and Elliot gulped. "So I want you out of this penthouse and hotel in the next ten minutes before I call security René will take over your responsibilities.

"And before you blame Logan for what happened in here I will tell you this. Logan doesn't start fights…he finishes them. Now get out!" she said, in a quite deadly voice.

For a few seconds the two remained still then Elliot sulked out and after watching him go, Logan returned to his apple. "Are you forgetting something?" Celine asked stepping more into the room.

After making sure the others were two rooms away he turned leaning against the counter and waved his hand with a flick of his wrist. At once, the pots returned to where they had been and plate fragments lifted into the air and refused together before piling on each other on the island where they had been. As the spot where the knife had gone into the cabinet vanished, she walked over in wonder.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Celine muttered, in wonder and he cut another piece of apple. "I want to apologize…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Logan interrupted as he started cutting another piece. "I should have made sure Frank and Joe got the order not to come."

"And I should have checked with you," and he looked at her.

"Let's just forget what happened for right now and go have dinner," he said, smiling.

For a few seconds she looked at him before returning he gesture. "Who can argue with that? Though I'm glad you took care of that knife hole I don't think the hotel would appreciate it," and with that they left the kitchen.

_**ZEDD'S**_** PALACE...**

A newly regrown Rita grinned down at Zedd from her hiding spot as he slept on his bed with a padded cushioning under his head with a ring with a Z in the middle shooting lighting to the inner sides various tubes running from his body. "Soon Zeddy with this when you awaken, you will be under my control," she hissed out with glee holding up a vile filled with a purple liquid.

**SYDNEY...**

The next day again dressed in casual clothes Logan was with the others as the girls were shopping with Celine. They were just leaving a shoe shop and they rejoined the boys at a picnic table. "Are you guys done yet? We'd like to get to the beach at some point," Tommy said, when they got close.

"Oh come on Tommy just another couple of hours…," Kimberly pouted.

"Which translates as six hours," Rocky muttered, and the boys nodded some chuckling.

"Hey the only one who has to stay here is Logan nobody is forcing you guys," Aisha snipped as they sat on the table.

"Which is lucky for me I rather like my man hulking over me in those shades," Ashley muttered, looking at him as he walked with Celine carrying their bags.

"And I thought it was because you needed a pack horse," he moaned putting them down.

After giving him, a side look Kimberly returned her attention to the girls. "And I just love shopping! The shops here are so cool," and she looked over some of her bags.

"Kimberly you buy anymore and you'll end up bringing Australia home with us," Tommy pointed out looking at the number of bags while the boys laughed.

"Tommy can I give you a piece of advice," Celine said, and he shrugged. "Never diss a woman's need to shop."

"Thank you Celine now all I have to do for shopping today is by something for my mother, my big brother, Trini, my Uncle Steve…," Kimberly said, counting the people off with her fingers when their communicators went off.

"What was that?" Celine asked frowning.

"Their… watch alarm…so do you want to take these back to the car?" Logan quickly put in and he quickly turned toward it.

As they rounded a corner, he glanced back at them. "I knew that was going to happen," Kimberly moaned.

"We read you Zordon what's up?" Tommy asked raising the communicator to his mouth.

"Rangers this is Alpha listen up morph and teleport to the abandoned theatre in downtown Angel Grove. Once there wait for further instructions."

"Alpha is everything alright?" Billy put in. "Alpha! Alpha! Something's not right guys, Alpha come in!" and they all looked at each other.

"Rangers this is an emergency I will contact you as soon as I can!" Alpha retorted and Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Alpha sounds kind of weird," Aisha muttered, thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's just worried," Adam suggested.

"Alright guys we'd better go," and Kimberly climbed to her feet.

With that, the group climbed to their feet. "We'll morph on the way," Tommy instructed and they stepped behind the building.

A second later, he watched streaks of light shoot across the sky as they teleported out. "What was all that about?" Celine asked when he caught up.

"They had to take care of something," he answered then froze eyes going left and right as the feeling he had since the morning the other day grew stronger.

"Something wrong?" and he looked at Celine's concerned face and shook his head slowly.

"Just a feeling," then continued towards the limo.

"A Ranger Feeling?" she asked in an undertone when they reached it and Logan packed the bags away.

"Maybe."

"By the way René wanted you to see this," and he turned to her as she pulled a tabloid from the limo and handed it to him.

With a shake, he unfolded with a shake and stared at a photo of René and Celine together with a splashy title stating 'Old Bottle New Wine! World Famous Singer Engaged to Older Manager!'

"Well it was bound to happen I just hope they paid Elliot enough to last him a life time," Logan muttered, looking it over.

"René is afraid it might hurt my carrier we were planning on revealing or engagement after the tour," she said, drawing some hair out of her face as it danced in the wind.

Slowly Logan looked at her. "Celine I'm not going to be your fortune cookie this time. The both of you are going to have to make decisions that determine your own fate. I can't influence it," and with that he turned to toss the tabloid back into the limo before he paused. "But can I keep this I'd like to frame it later," and she laughed.

"Maybe," she muttered, and he followed her to another store. Almost an hour later he froze again as his morpher went off. "Celine," and she looked at him as he tapped his morpher.

After glancing at Frank and Joe, she nodded mouthing, "go." At once, he turned and darted out of the store.

"Hey kid where are you going?" Joe called after him

"Let him go he has something important to do."

Once he was hidden from sight, he pressed the sides of his morpher and an image of the rangers after failing to teleport out and summoning their weapons battling almost ten monsters in the theatre appeared. "Is that were I think it is?"

'I would say so but Logan if you go you'll be put in just a disadvantage as them!' Red Dragon warned.

"Then let's go prepared!" he snapped detaching his Dragon Gem. "DRAGON RIDERS! UNITE! HA!" and after summoning Sword of the Dragon and drawing his Draco Blaster, opened a portal and stepped through.

After blocking, a blow from Soccadillo Tommy countered with a spin kick sending him spinning to the theatre stage. "Tommy we can't hold out much longer!" Rocky barked at him taking a hit from Peckster before throwing a sidekick.

"Just keep fighting!" Tommy snapped flipping Soccadillo on its back.

"But for how… much… longer," Kimberly said as she and Aisha fended off Invenusable Flytrap and Robogoat.

Looking over Rocky barked, "Adam!" as his friend took a hard hit from Gaterface landing hard on the stage and leapt after him. "Are you okay?" he asked covering on one knee.

"Yeah that guy packs a punch," Adam moaned clutching his chest.

"Rocky! Adam! Look out!" Tommy shouted at them and they looked up in time to leap out of the way, as Grumblebee leapt after them.

After rolling under a slash, Rocky threw a high roundhouse kick that was blocked. After grabbing him and blocking a knee, Grumblebee nailed him with a punch to his side, a kick to his stomach and flipped him off the stage. Landing with a roll he leapt up and nailing Eyeguy as he came up behind Tommy.

"Tommy we can't hold out much longer!" Rocky snapped as they stood back to back.

"What choice to we have?" and Tommy's eyes shifted from fight to fight as his friends were being beaten into submission.

"There's always a choice!" and they both looked up to see Logan dropped from the balcony and strike Peckster in the back with a flying sidekick.

"What took you so long, and how come you can use your sword!" Tommy demanded looking at him.

After blocking a strike Logan spun around slashing another monster in the gut sending it spinning to the ground and fired his Draco Blaster at another coming up on Billy. "Because I came with it summoned and traffic was murder!" he barked then rolled across the floor to fire at Rhinoblaster.

"Aisha!" Kimberly suddenly yelled after taking a hit from Flytrap and turning both Logan and Tommy saw her being throwing from a private booth by Eyeguy before leaping after her.

Both acting as one they leapt into the air. Arms outstretched Tommy caught her while Logan nailed Eyeguy with hard flying turning sidekick. As they landed on bended knee, the other Rangers converged on them.

"Aisha are you alright?" Kimberly asked rushing to her friend.

She nodded the affirmative as Tommy put her back on her feet. "Yeah I'm okay," and the monsters surrounded them as took up defensive stances.

"Come on fellow monster lets strike while we can and finish them," Soccadillo said stepping forward but Grumblebee stepped in its way.

"No remember they are supposed to be in one piece! They're Rita's wedding present to Lord Zedd!" it warned.

"I'm sure Lord Zedd won't mind a piece missing here and there!" Peckster jeered.

"So that's what this is all about! Rita and Zedd getting married!" Aisha snapped looking at them.

"It's bad enough having one of them on the moon!" Tommy snapped shifting his stance.

"I'll say but we can't stay here they still have us out gunned!" Logan warned reversing his grip on his sword.

"He's right none of this is going to make a difference if we don't get away!" Billy snapped.

"What about that secret stair case we found earlier?" Kimberly put in.

At that, Logan glanced at her. "And you could have mentioned this five minutes ago!"

"We'll all split up and meet back there!" Tommy instructed.

"And for a little cover!" and with a jerking motion Logan pointed to the ground and at once a puff of smoke erupted from the spot and engulfed them. At once, the monster charged forward but found they were already gone.

A few minutes later after the searching monster moved away from their hiding spot Logan and the others darted for the secret entrance. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled!" Tommy snapped going first after Kimberly threw it open and he led the way while Logan and Kim guarded the rear.

"Can't get any worse than what's behind us," Aisha muttered when they were all inside and Logan closed the door.

"Got that right," Rocky agreed.

When they reached the bottom it looked like they had reached the end of an old mine tunnel with a small light at the end. "Hurry guys were almost home free!" Tommy snapped as they charged forward.

When they were half way, they skidded to a stop looking behind them at the sound of the door crashing open. "You guys go on ahead I'll cover you!" Logan snapped facing the way they had come.

"Red Dragon are you crazy?" Kim demanded as they heard the monsters descend the stairs.

"GO! NOW!" he shouted turning to her and she flinched back.

"Kim he's the only one armed! We gotta go!" Rocky said as he grabbed her and started to drag her away.

"But what about you?" Tommy barked from the head of the group with Billy and Adam holding him back from charging back to Logan.

"TO HELL WITH ME!" he shouted back and with that, they continued leaving him behind Kimberly and Tommy still fighting to free themselves. "To hell with me," he muttered facing the monsters then with a cry rushed forward to meet them.

Trying to use the confined space as an advantage Logan blocked a blow from one he grabbed its arm and threw it against the wall before turning to nail a second with a hard kick and shooting another. After hitting another with a slash to the gut, he stabbed out with another before his sword was kicked away. After hitting one monster with a front kick, he hit it over the head with his blaster before shooting another.

Before he could convert his blaster in to The Dragon Ninja Sword, it was knocked out his hand. Grabbing Peckster with both hands by the shoulder, started driving his knee into the monster, and threw him beak first into the cave wall following up with a spin kick with another. As he faced Eyeguy, Gaterface sent him spinning off his feet with a whip of his tail.

Moaning he started to push himself up a pair of clawed feet meet his eyes and looking up he moaned, "why am I not surprised you're here…"

"And I tried so hard," a smiling Dragvox said then knocked him out with swipe of his fisted claw.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 34 Battle Royale

Moaning Logan slowly opened his eyes to the darkened dungeon like room he was in with the door opposite from where he was. After trying to move his arms, he looked over and saw that they were wrapped around a thick steel rod with large weights on both ends and secured with thick chains. With another moan, he closed his eyes he moved his legs a little and the chains that bound them to a second bar with weights shifted.

"Guess they didn't want me to leave. But why…," then he looked down at his legs. And at the pitch-black pit, the he was dangling over. "Oh…that's why," and looking over he saw the others in their armor chinned like him to the far wall.

"Tommy! TOMMY!" Logan barked, and he moaned as he woke up rolling his head back then turned to look at his bound wrists after he tried to move them.

"Red Dragon…," he moaned looking at him. "I guess you must have put up one hell of a fight for them to do that to you. Or they just don't want to take any chances if you got loose."

"Funny Tommy now what happened? How'd you get back?" he demanded.

After looking over at the others next to him. "I don't know, we managed to get out… call our Zords. We were winning but then something happened. It was like somebody pulled the plug on the zords and the next thing we knew we were back at the theatre and they captured us," and he turned back to look at Logan who was deep in thought over what he had been told.

"Have any theory's on what happened?"

"A couple neither of which I like…but what do you think they're going to do to us?"

"Best guess, make an example out of us…," Logan answered looking back at the door.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Tommy asked as the other started to come to.

Looking back at him Logan shook his head. "Not really? I think they got us," but in their minds he thought. 'Okay you guys don't give any sign that I'm doing this just looked whipped and beaten more than likely they're watching. And from now on unless I speak to any of you think your answers, questions, or whatever you want to say if anything at all that they shouldn't hear. Don't worry I will hear anything you have to say!'

For a few seconds Tommy was silent then bowed his head. 'Kim said, you could do this but I didn't actually believe her until now.'

'Diddo,' Rocky muttered.

'Same here,' Aisha admitted.

'Told you so,' Kimberly rubbed in.

'Glad to prove her right though I don't think the gloating is needed. Now I have an idea on how to get you guys out of here…' Logan started.

'What about you?'

'You're going to have to leave me again.'

'No way! We left you behind once not again!' Kimberly snapped.

'We all know that out of all of us I am the strongest so I can keep them distracted long enough for you guys to get away! And when that time comes you take it!'

'And how do you think you might be able to do this?'

'Do what I do best…pick a fight,' Logan said, just as the door to the cell opened and they all looked over to see Dragvox with Rhinoblaster and Eyeguy flanking him.

"What do you want?" Logan snapped.

"Ah now you hurt me when I come here to invite you personally to the wedding of Rita and Zedd," he said, moving closer to the others on the wall.

"I don't suppose we can respectfully decline," Kimberly said, in disgust.

Slowly Dragvox looked at her before backhanding her across the face at the same time giving a signal and at once Logan dropped. Right onto the hatch that slammed closed over the pit.

"I guess not," he moaned in pain from his position on the floor.

A short while later they were each led from the dungeon in the theatre by bound wrists with was chain-linked to collars connected to a chain, which were held in Dragvox's claw as he dragged them along. 'If they start treating us like a dog I'm going to…' Rocky started to think.

'Save your anger Rocky you'll need it with what still lies a head,' Logan snapped in his head as they were pulled into a large room. Looking around Logan saw monster after monster bearing gifts with putties lining the walls. And there sitting on his throne staff in hand sat Zedd.

"Well, Well, Well, the guests of honor have arrived, and led by you Lord Dragvox," he growled climbing to his feet staff in hand.

"I should have known that you two would meet up again. Is it like the old days all over again? Never really picked you to stand down to being second best or a low end lackey Zedd," and both looked monster and Ranger at Logan.

'What are you talking about?' Tommy thought.

Chuckling Logan ignored the flashing red from Zedd. "For those who don't know Zeddy boy here thousands of years ago used to be a wizard and nobody really knows or remembers how but he turned to Dark Magic and became a top general to him!" and he indicating Dragvox. "But when the original Riders locked him away his forces scattered to the four winds! They were either captured and sealed away in tombs or got away!

When the Riders fell Zeddy here tried to take all power and Earth for himself! First by trying to steal the crystals of power, more commonly known as the Zeo Crystals! And we're looking at the results!

But either ways something's don't change no matter how many centuries pass. You're still nothing more than low-end lackey. Destined to be second best," and the room around him went silent.

'What are the Zeo Crystals?' Tommy asked, with the others just a s curious.

'Another time.'

As the red pulsing quickened Zedd stalked closer. "For someone who knows so much and has such a big mouth you're hardly in a position to use it," he growled.

"Well sorry if we don't feel the love, and I see you're still picking Zedd," he muttered, and he received a backhand from Zedd for it knocking him off his feet to land on his side on the hard floor the shackles preventing him from breaking his fall.

"One of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you into more trouble than you can handle," Dragvox gloated as he squatted down.

Glaring back behind his visor he retorted, "and here I was think it was part of my charm that you all liked," before rolling onto his back before leaping to his feet.

'Red Dragon what are you doing?' Tommy snapped at him in his head.

'I'm doing what I said, I would do picking fight! You guys just keep acting subdued,' and he stepped closer.

'And what do you hope to get out of this?' Aisha demanded as they were tugged by the chain forward and forced onto their knees near the alter.

'A chance for you guys to get away.'

'Red Dragon we told you we're not going anywhere without you!' Adam retorted.

'You can and you will! I can take care of myself! Now I'm counting on all of you to get back here and help me!

Now when you get out head straight for the Command Center and find out from either Zordon or Alpha what the hell is going on!' he barked at them.

'And since the only one we've talked to is Alpha he'd better have some good answers but…,' Tommy started after a few seconds silence before Logan interrupted.

'No buts Tommy! You are going to escape from where ever they are keeping you! And you are not going to come back for me until you get everything settled! Or so help me I'll kick all your butts!' as Zedd summoned with a flash of lightning from his staff and Gatorface appeared in its seat from his position in the wedding party then turned as he started a dreary creepy wedding march song began with creepy and dreary tones from the organ.

His insides withering in disgust he watched as Rita wearing a black veil with half-dead flowers walk down a newly formed aisle. Trying not to throw up Logan watched as she walked down the aisle singing a lousy, out of tune, high-pitched version of 'Here Comes the Bride' that she made up as she went down the aisle. Glancing at the others, he saw their helmets turning to watch as she made her way to join Zedd in front of his throne.

In silence they watched the ceremony held by Finster and when the famous question…"and if anybody as any objections why these two should not be wed let him speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Yeah we're going to be sick!" Logan barked, and was hit again.

As he looked up Finster pronounced them…well husband and wife. 'Boy am I glad that's over. Red Dragon wasn't the only one about to lose his lunch,' Rocky put in.

'Worst wedding I've ever been to, I'm going to need a shower when this is over,' Kimberly thought.

'Well don't tell them that, they'd probably take it as a complement,' Logan put in as his eyes drifted as Rita and Zedd came over.

"Now before we take our leave on our honeymoon it's time we enjoy one of our wedding gifts," Zedd gloated.

"And what would that be?" Tommy demanded.

At that, they looked at Rita as she gave a wicked cackle. "Now that I've been thinking about that for a while. And what I came up with is that one at a time, all of you will fight or monsters while the rest wait at the theatre chained and under guard. And when it is over your heads will make fine ornaments for us," and with another cackle she threw her head back and Logan felt the blood drain from his face as she scanned them. "Now let's start…with her!" and she pointed at Kimberly and at once Flytrap and Rhinoblaster reached for her.

Before Tommy could react, Logan surged to his feet driving the top of his head under Rhino blaster's chin. As Rhinoblaster fell back, he spun around and nailed Fly Trap with a hard kick back on his feet his muscles bulged and with a small grunt of effort broke the chains binding his hands. Turning back around he was hit by a spell and he spun around landing on top of Tommy knocking him over so that they were both sprawled on the ground.

"Well aren't you an eager beaver, very well him first," Zedd said.

'Remember Tommy to hell with me!' he barked, as both monsters grabbed him and dragged him away.

With his arms behind his back and his feet dragging, they took him down a hall and with a flash of light; they weren't in Zedd's palace anymore. Looking around the only way that Logan could describe it was as if coliseum had been rebuilt as he gazed how the thick barred portcullis. At the sound of claws on the sand, he turned and glared behind his visor as both Dragvox and Leviathan approached.

"We've got him so you can go prepare yourselves," Leviathan snapped.

At once, both monsters bowed slapping their fists to their chest murmuring, "yes my lords," and left the three alone as Logan slowly peeled off the manacles and collar before dropping them to the sandy floor.

Walking up to Logan slowly Dragvox smiled at him. "You want the others alive?" he asked running one clawed finger under Logan's chin.

"You touch them and I'll…!" he started to warn him then froze as he felt the tips of his clawed fingers under his chin.

"Then make these simpletons happy…let them punish you all the rounds," he said, slowly as if Logan was deaf and dumb. "…or they all die…very slowly," as he said, this he slowly drew his thumb across his throat before patting the cheek of Logan's helmet as he finished, "you…understand?" and with a final fit of laughter both turned and walked away.

For a few seconds an enraged Logan stood rooted to the spot before with a cry he spun around and drove his fist into the wall behind him cracking it. After taking a couple deep breaths to calm him, glanced at their retreating backs, and sent them a sign that would have made Kimberly ground him when he was a kid. He turned back to the portcullis as it slowly rose.

"And so round one begins," and he slowly walked out onto the sand of the arena.

As he appeared on the arena a roar of boos and insults greeted him and he looked up to Zedd, Rita, Dragvox, Leviathan, and Goldar in what had to be the Roman version of a VIP box. "Monsters and my Lords! Welcome to the Battle Royal! Or first contestant in our little slaughter house you all know him The Red Dragon Ranger!" a booming voice called out and the out raged cries began again with the addition of things being thrown at him as he stood passive his hands at his side.

"And his first opponent is the mighty Grumblebee!" and the crowd roared as Grumblebee came out of the opposite gate with raised arms and the crowd roared louder.

Logan took a deep breath he muttered to himself, "Good thing I'm not allergic to bees, wasps, or hornets," and he shifted into a stance.

For a few seconds they stood facing each other before…"now monsters and my Lords with Lord Zedd's blessing let battle commence!" and as Zedd lightly raised his staff a gong sounded and the two charged each other.

Meeting each other half way Logan leapt forward throwing a flying turning sidekick at half his regular speed that Grumblebee ducked under. Landing on his feet he turned throwing a backhand that Grumblebee caught and grabbed Logan back the back of his neck. As he threw a knee to his chin, Logan slipped from his grasp and spun around him.

As Grumblebee turned to face him, Logan rolled his neck and rubbed it where the monster had gripped him. For a few seconds they looked at each other before Logan threw a punch and grabbing it Grumblebee locked out his arm. Again grabbing Logan back the back of the head Grumblebee forced him down to drive his knee into his chest before driving his knee into Logan's side sending him moaning to the ground.

With a moan he pushed himself up to look at Grumblebee raising its arms in victory to the cheering crowd before turning back to and leaping into the air. Before he could drive his knees into him, Logan rolled away and back to his feet. Before he could do, anything spinning around Grumblebee slashed him across the gut with his claws with a shower of sparks.

Leaping back he clutched his gut where he had been slashed then threw a hard roundhouse kick that Grumblebee ducked under. Spinning back he tried follow up with an uppercut his arm was locked his up and Grumblebee started driving his fist into Logan's gut repeatedly before nailing him with an uppercut and slashed one clawed hand across his face. Then just as the gong rang again he released Logan's arm and drawing both claws close slashed him on both sides of his helmet send him hard onto the back.

Rolling onto one side, he watched Grumblebee walked back through the portcullis. "Come on guys hurry," he muttered climbing to his feet and walked away with a slight limp clutching his abdomen where he had been struck as he made his way to a side wall where he could rest before the next round.

Dropping down he moaned as he held his side in pain and his eyes closed.

_He was twelve years old in uniform now studying at the Thunder Ninja Academy. At the time, he was having trouble with a technique. And he wasn't quitting until he got it right. At the time, Sensei Oliver was watching him from the door leaning against the frame arms crossed of the main training area as Logan tried repeatedly to form a perfect Crimson Thunder Technique._

_At a sound Sensei Oliver turned at the sound of feet and saw Rachel come down the hallway pausing when she saw him. "Sensei Oliver I'm sorry I'm…"_

_"…seeing if Logan was still training, he is, over and over again just trying to create the Crimson Thunder. I've never heard of a beginner training this hard let alone attempting such an advanced technique like this," Sensei Oliver finished for her and after a few seconds she nodded._

_"He was like that at the Wind Ninja Academy. First one in last one out…he pushes himself so hard…I love him like a brother and I don't why he is…it's almost like he's afraid to fail or something," she said coming up beside him._

_For a few seconds they just watched Logan continue to attempt the technique before Sensei Oliver leaned close. "It's getting late why don't you return to the dorms I'll see that he gets to bed," he said and she nodded before bowing and leaving._

_For another hour, Sensei Oliver watched as Logan tried repeatedly then turned as a voice called to him. "Hunter!" and smiling as his adopted father came down the hall towards him and they met half way and embraced warmly._

_"Dad what are you doing here?" and he put an arm over his shoulder as they walked back._

_"Does a father need a reason to see one of his boys? I have Blake and your Aunt with me so I thought we'd all have dinner…who's that?" and he paused when he saw Logan training._

_Looking over Hunter eyed Logan again. "That is one of my new students just came over with a couple from the Wind Ninja Academy. Can't get him to stop training," he explained and his father nodded._

_"Let me try," and Hunter watched his father approach Logan. "Hay there son," and turning Logan looked at the man eyeing his short spiked hair and thin goatee as he walked over and squatted down. "My name is Tommy Oliver I'm Hunter's father what's yours?"_

_At that he had frowned looking back at Sensei Oliver and the age difference before remembering how old Kira was. "Logan," and he looked back at Tommy._

_Smiling Tommy nodded. "That's a pretty advanced technique you're practicing there."_

_Looking back at the target, he was supposed hit with technique. "I can handle it I learned similar techniques at the Wind Ninja Academy I can do this," he had insisted then moved to try again and Tommy put a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_For a few seconds the two looked at each other. "It's good that you never surrender to a problem but it helps when you approach a hard problem with a clear head," Tommy said and Logan was going to object when he gave a huge yawn and Tommy smiled. "You're tired son, now why don't you go get some rest and try again tomorrow, I'm sure you'll do it then, you got the heart...and the spirit, if you keep this up there's not a doubt in my mind that you'll be doing it in no time," and after a few seconds Logan nodded and left with him._

"I sure could use some of your encouragement now Tommy," Logan muttered opening his eyes.

**_Meanwhile…_**

The others had been taken back to the theatre and once more secured to a wall. After eyeing the thick metal door where two monsters stood guard. Rocky looked back at the others while Tommy struggled with his restraints. "Come on guys we can't let them beat us! So does anyone have a plan? Because that opportunity that Red Dragon was going to give us is coming up fast!" he barked, trying to rouse their spirits.

After looking at him, the others slumped. "Face it Rocky not even he could stop them from taking him. And he is the most powerful of all of us. What makes you think we can when he can't…there isn't a way," Kimberly muttered before lowering her face.

For a few seconds Rocky looked at her before he to lowered his gaze. "Were there's a will there's a way for us to escape." At once, Rocky's head snapped up and he stared at an unbound Tommy kneeling in front of Kimberly lifting her head.

"Tommy! How the…?" she started then stopped when he held up the key that Logan had picked during the fight then slipped him before he had been taken.

"I had a little help. Now let's get out of here and deal out some payback!" he snapped quietly

Looking at the key a smile spread from ear to ear on Kimberly's face. 'Red Dragon you sly fox!' she thought as Tommy released her before he moved on to the others.

"Now everybody get ready I think I have a plan to get us out of here!" he said quietly as he moved down the line setting him or her all free.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	36. Chapter 35 Escape

Peckster and Gatorface stood on either side of the metal door with bored expressions and movements and expressions. "Remind me again why we wanted this job?" Peckster moaned.

"Because we wanted to torment them more," Gatorface said.

"Then why are we out here and not in there doing just that?"

"Because we were ordered not to, so that they can't escape."

Looking at him Peckster groaned, "what can they do they're shackled to the wall I mean look…," and looking though the barred window and froze.

"What is it?" Gator Face snapped as Peckster with rapid movements unlocked the door and barged in staring at Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Peckster demanded stalking forward

Tommy shrugged easily. "So idea we woke up after a nap and they were gone," and the other two nodded in agreement.

After looking at each other, they glanced around while above them their hidden quarry waited attached to the ceiling. Then without warning, they dropped and pounced on the monsters. After being thrown forward by the blow, they whipped around at them.

"How…?" Peckster started.

"That's for us to know…," Adam muttered.

"…and you to find out!" Aisha finished as she waved her hands and body through the air her middle and index fingers erect. At once, a deep blue lightning appeared crackling through the air. "NAVY LIGHTNING SWORD!" and she thrust one hand at them and at once the lightning shot forward nailing Peckster full in the chest sending him careening into the opposite wall.

As he lay, moaning Gatorface looked from him to them as Tommy and the others freed themselves. "How…your powers…," he stammered climbing to his feet.

"Who said, these were ranger powers!" Rocky barked, as red energy waves ran up his forearms and over his raised fist. "CRIMSON THUNDER SHOCKWAVE!" and he slammed his fist into the ground. A crimson wave pulsed through the ground knocking Gatorface off his feet, "Got the shakes do yeah?"

"Well I can fix that! CRIMSON THUNDER BLAST!" and Adam after a few movements thrust his hand forward. A blast of red energy shot forward knocking Gatorface off his feet to slam against the wall and slumped to the floor unconscious.

Soon they had the monsters bound to the wall as they had been. "Now you boys have fun together and we'll be back to check on you…in about ten years!" Tommy mocked as they glared back at them and they quickly left.

"Okay now all we have to do is find Red Dragon…," Kimberly said, as they made their way back down the tunnel.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Tommy said, looking at her and she held his gaze. "We don't know where he is, we don't know if he's still on the moon, or if they took him elsewhere," slowly she lowered her eyes. "I hate to say it but the only way we're going to find him is at the Command Center. Now he sacrificed himself so we could get this chance…let's not waist it…and hopefully there's still time to save him," and they took off running for the end of the tunnel and to freedom.

_**THE COLISEUM**_

With Flytraps vines wrapped around his ankles, Logan was thrown yelling through the air and through several pillars. Before coming to a hard bone-crushing stop against one of the arenas stonewalls. Moaning Logan climbed to his feet looking at Fly Trap as he waved the vines attached to his arms like whips through the air.

Slowly his eyes shifted to look up at Rita and Zedd's private box where they were laughing down at him and the state he was in. Beside them stood Dragvox equally, as amused as he diddled with The Sword of the Dragon with Goldar and Leviathan on either side of them.

"I don't know how much more I can take," he muttered, shifting into a stance then charged forward.

From their box, Rita sipping a smoking drink watched as Fly Trap and Logan met half way then let loose a high cackle as Fly Trap again caught him with his vine and sent him flying. "He certainly is a persistent little Ranger," Zedd mused fingering his staff, as Logan got right back up.

"Which makes him all the more dangerous to us," Dragvox muttered, then gave a moan rubbing his head.

"Lord Dragvox are you alright?" Zedd asked looking at him.

"yes, yes I'm fine but you are missing the best part," Dragvox reassured him pointing as Fly Trap after getting another hold on him slammed him against the ground over and over again in great arcs.

_**OUT SIDE THE THEATRE**_

Tommy and the others ran from the theatre again and all froze a good distance from it. "Okay we can teleport or do you want to run the whole way?" Tommy asked looking at the others.

"well teleporting would be the fastest but if Alpha is involved it would alert him, so if we want to be as undetected as possible the best thing to do is hoof it there," and they nodded.

"And I think we can help," Rocky muttered, and walking forward he, Adam, and Aisha took one of their friends and streaked away.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 36 A Dish Best Served Cold

**_COMMAND CENTER_**

"Everything is so peaceful around here without that old wind bag around," Alpha said, in glee as he shuffled between the controls with slight jerks of his body. "Now that I have this whole place to myself I think I'll…," and turning he faced an angry helmetless Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy. "Ay…ay…ay…ay…"

"Alpha you have some serious explaining to do," Tommy growled as he tapped a finger of his crossed arms before the three stalked forward and Alpha shuffled back.

At once Alpha turned to activate the teleporter and froze, as he turned right into Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. "And just what were you just about to do?" Aisha asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Alpha what's that?" Billy asked when he saw the disk protruding from the slot in his back with parks flying from it.

As he reached for it, Alpha barked as the other restrained him. "Release me or I'll ionize this whole Command Center! Stop…" and was silenced as Billy wrenched it out and Alpha when limp then they all leapt back as he began to jerk wildly. "Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot! REBOOT!" he called out.

"What's happening to him?" Kimberly demanded, wide-eyed as Alpha continued to jerk about repeating the same thing over and over.

"Somebody must have reprogramed him with this…now his original programming is fighting to retake control but the new programming is acting like a virus," Billy explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Adam asked, over Alpha.

"There is a way…but it's…risky…"

"If it gets us Alpha back do it!" Rocky snapped and with that, Billy marched forward and knocked Alpha on top of his head with the flat of his palm of his hand and the jerking a calling stopped.

"Oh my aching circuits," Alpha, moaned, placing a hand on his head and Billy faced the others who stared at him in surprise.

"Just like jump starting a car, and I said it would be a risk," he shrugged.

After blinking out of his stupor, Tommy marched forward. "Alpha what happened? Where's Zordon?" he asked, the robot who looked at him.

"Tommy, what happened...? What are you all doing here...? What are you…?" he started then faced Zordon's tube and froze. "ZORDON! He's been deenergized! Billy you have to help me find him!" he snapped out and at once, the two sprang into action.

"Come on Billy… come on…come back to us Zordon," Kimberly moaned, out and Tommy gave a comforting squeeze to her hand.

Then after a few minutes of hard work…"I've got something here!" Billy snapped and a second later, there was a flash of lightning and Zordon's face slowly appeared in his tube.

"Zordon!" Kimberly barked a smile from ear to ear on her face.

"Excellent work Rangers! Thank goodness you are here!" he said, beaming down at them.

"What was the problem Zordon? What happened?" Alpha demanded.

Before anyone else could say anything on the subject Zordon said, "All that matters is that Billy has fixed it, but with what happened it must have had some purpose. What has happened?"

"Well Lord Zedd and Rita got married we were forced to watch, Red Dragon was captured and taken away to fight like a gladiator we don't know where, and those Dragon things are back," Tommy informed him.

"Very disturbing indeed, together they will be difficult to defeat, now the first thing we should do is locate Red Dragon if we don't his life could be forfeit," Zordon said, and a wide eyed Kimberly grasped Tommy's arm her hand rocketing up to cover her mouth.

Looking at the others Tommy declared, "then we won't let it! He helped us get away its time we did the same for him!" and they all nodded in agreement.

**_THE COLISEUM_**

With a cry, Logan charged Rhinoblaster and at the last second kicked up at the monster before dropping low to drive his fist into the monster's midsection. Straightening up he drove his fist under the monster's chin and spinning around nailed him cross the cheek with a backhand. As he moved to punch the monster, again it caught his fist in midair.

"I expected more," Rhinoblaster muttered as he caught and locked out Logan's counter fist then drove his own hand back into his face before kicking him back.

Hurtled back to one knee Logan growled at the monster and before he could recover fully he was sized by the neck. Spinning around Rhinoblaster drove him back first into a pillar that cracked under the force. With a strike, Logan released the monster's grip on him and followed up with a punch to the monster's face.

Countering with a strike to Logan's chest, he grabbed Logan by the back of the head and lashed out at Logan's head. Blocking it with both his raised forearms Logan drove it down and followed up with a backhand to the face. As best he could grabbed Rhinoblaster by the back of the neck and drove his fist into the monster's gut again and again before driving his knee in a few times.

Spinning him around Logan lashed out with a solid roundhouse. It never reached its mark as leaping up spinning through the air and drove his fist into Logan's head sending him to the ground. Moaning Logan started to push himself up and Rhinoblaster gave him a solid kick to his gut sending him toward the arena wall.

Again climbing to his feet, he swung wildly at Rhinoblaster who ducked under it driving his fist into Logan's side followed up by fist down across his face. After rearing back after a second punch nailed him from the other direction before dropping to one knee as Rhinoblaster gave him a whack to his thigh. As he turned to face him, again he was given a solid kick to his chest sending him into the wall.

"I sure hope your friends put up more of a fight than you," the monster mused and Logan's face-hardened.

Regaining his feet, he charged Rhinoblaster and tackled him to the ground. On top of him, Logan drove his fists into his face again and again. After blocking one Rhinoblaster grabbed Logan by his head and delivered a powerful head but before rolling Logan off him.

"That's a little more like it!" and after seizing Logan again by the throat drove him to the ground and delivered punch after punch to his head cracking his helmet. Letting him go as the crowd around them roared. "You know me and Goldar have a bet on this," he gloated stepping back and Logan glared at him.

"About what?" Logan inquired regaining his feet again.

"What would break first…," and Rhinoblaster ducked under a swing from Logan and drove him into his rising knee before throwing him to the ground again. "Your spirit…" and with that, Rhinoblaster seized him and the crowd roared louder as he lifted Logan over his head. "OR YOUR BODY!" and drove Logan down back first onto his knee with a sickening crunch.

Rolling onto his front Logan as the monster as he raised his arms in victory. Moaning in pain Logan ran one hand over his back healing himself before slowly climbing to his feet again and the crowd fell silent. Turning to face Rhinoblaster Logan slowly raised his fists.

Before either could do anything an arrow shot out of the sky pink energy encasing it and hitting the ground exploded. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kimberly screamed bow in hand, as she and the others dropped out of the sky behind Logan who turned to watched them and Rita, Zedd, and the crowd sprang to their feet.

"We're here for our friend! Kimberly, Aisha get Red Dragon…," Tommy started.

"NO!" and all eyes turned to Logan. "This is my fight! I'm going to finish it! Only know I don't have a reason to hold back!" and with that he raised his hand and both his Draco Blaster and The Sword of the Dragon shot from the box to Logan's hands.

"But…," Aisha started.

"Hang around but, STAY OUT OF IT!" Logan interrupted as more monster piled out of the gate weapons in hand.

For a few seconds Logan looked at them then with a cry Robogoat charged forward. In response, Logan slashed out with the Dragon Ninja Sword cutting the monster's weapon in two. As Robogoat stared at it, Logan spun around and drove the tip of the sword into the monster's gut. Face hard behind his visor Logan lifted the gurgling monster off its feet and threw him to the side where he exploded.

"TEAR THE BASTARD APART!" Zedd cried and at once, three more monsters charged him.

Holstering his Draco Blaster Logan blocked one blow with his sword then slashed out at him. Turning he slashed at another and following through slashed another across the gut. Facing the second again, he slashed at it again; the group stood still as Logan slowly raised one hand and brought the fist lightly against the handle making the blade sing, and monsters exploded where they dropped.

Looking at them again, he saw the monster flinch back. "What now that I can play fair you don't want to play anymore," he mocked.

Looking around him Rhinoblaster mused, "If nobody else has the courage," and stepped forward summoning his sword and waved it about. "I'm going to cut your heart out!"

"Then go on cut my heart out!" Logan egged on then saw the monster's eyes dart to his sword. "oh I see what your problem is mine's bigger than yours…it's not fair…I'll just throw it away…," and as he tossed his sword away Kim stepped forward but was blocked by Tommy and Rocky and they all looked at each other before looking back at Logan. "Come and get some."

And with that Rhinoblaster lunged at him and stepping to the side Logan broke the blade of the monster's sword in three with a chopping motion above and below from his hands. The next thing Rhinoblaster knew Logan was in front of him, rapidly pressing the tips of his index and middle fingers on various parts of his chest and body.

"Oh my god," Rocky muttered in a shocked voice.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Aisha asked, just as shocked.

"I think so?"

"What is he doing?" Billy asked.

"Killing him," Adam answered as Logan finished.

"What was that supposed to do tickle me," Rhinoblaster demanded, as Logan faced Soccadillo who charged him.

Holding his ground, he made some rapid motions with his hands and drawing one hand back a yellow energy shimmered around it. And hit the charging Soccadillo full in the chest launching it off its feet and plow into the wall of the arena.

Turning at the sound Flytrap leaping through the air at him he drew one hand back as a swirling red energy formed bit by bit. Then leaping into the air thrusting his palm forward driving the ball into Flytrap's chest where it sank in. Passing him Logan drove a shuto strike into the small of the monster's back sending him to the ground hard.

Landing with a roll Logan nailed Grumblebee with a solid uppercut launching him into the air. After a few more hand, signs he pointed up with two fingers and a spinning funnel of air encircled the monster making him spin rapidly at the spot.

"What is he doing to them?" Tommy muttered almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth Rhinoblaster began to scream and writhe in pain.

The other rangers stood frozen in horror at what they were seeing as massive bulges grew all over his body. Looking over they saw Soccadillo emerge from the wall and literally turn to dust before their eyes as he fell to the ground. At a scream they looked over they saw Flytrap also writhe in pain as steam or smoke issued from him before bursting into flame and above Logan, Grumblebee screamed in pain and a second later his limbs became a bloody mess then shot out of his body.

"We told you guys that Logan and us went to the same Martial Arts Academies at different times…," and Tommy nodded. "They're finishing moves from a different school, water, earth, and air styles," Rocky explained.

"What's happening to him?" Kimberly asked, indicating Rhinoblaster as he clutched his bulging head.

"Have you ever shook a can of soda then dropped it?" Aisha put in and to emphasize it just then Rhinoblaster flung his limbs back. And a dark blood like liquid bursts through his skin and shot out from where his major arteries until the bulges and him exploded in a bloody mess.

"Who's next?" Logan growled standing straight facing Gator Face and Eyeguy.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Eyeguy stepped forward. "Don't think you'll be able to pull those on me I'll see it coming a mile away!"

"Then don't blink, now you see my hand," Logan said, and the others blinked as he raised his hand in front of the monster's face. "You see my hand?"

"Yes of course I see you're…," Eyeguy started then was interrupted, as Logan's other fist shot out and nailed him with a solid swing to the ground.

"Abracadabra, told you not to blink," Logan muttered, then after a few movements grasped his right wrist in his left hand and a blue electrical energy appeared in the palm of his hand with struck the ground with little bursts every now and then as Eyeguy climbed to his feet. Deflecting a blow from the monster Logan drove the energy into his chest and in a flash of light a streak of lightning burst through the monster and struck the wall of the arena behind him.

Turning again Logan made a few more movements with his hands before bringing his palms together as his mind reached back again.

_He was back at the Thunder Ninja Academy it was a few months after his first meeting with Tommy and had just done his first successful Crimson Thunder. While the students around him cheered at his success, he turned and beamed at Sensei Hunter and Tommy who stood side by side beaming with pride. Pointing he rushed over._

_"Sensei Oliver Mr. Oliver did you see me I did it! I did it!" he called out._

_Beaming tommy knelt down putting a hand on his shoulder. "I always knew you could."_

Drawing his hands apart and a orb of swirling red energy split into two. One in each palm he leapt at Gator Face and clapped the orbs against both sides of the monsters head. At once, the monster leapt back holding his head as he screamed in pain then with a loud pop his head exploded.

Breathing as if he had run a mile Logan stood straight looking back up at Zedd he said, slyly, "now let me see that makes it Rangers ten and you guys zero," then scanned the stunned crowd. "Anybody else want to play?" when nobody answered he turned back to the others. "I didn't think so."

As he walked, back to them his sword returning to his hand. "RED DRAGON LOOK OUT!" Kimberly barked out in warning and turning he looked and dodged the spell that Dragvox had fired at him.

"You think this is over! It's only just begun!" Zedd bellowed and thrusting his staff forward and lightning struck where the remains of the monster had been and at once, there was a multitude of explosions and giant versions of the monsters appeared.

"I did my part now you guys to do yours," and with that the others summoned their Zords and the battle began.

Logan watched from a safe position on the ground as one by one each monster fought and was destroyed by either Thundermegazord or Tigerzord in warrior mode. As the last one fell under the two double teaming zords Logan opened a portal and stepped through.

Coming out in his room of the penthouse stumbling he leaned against the wall and looking at the door as Celine opened it. "Logan I thought I…Logan what happened?" she demanded, quickly closing the door looking back at the state of him.

"Would it help if I said, you should have seen the other guy?" he said, lightly before powering down. As he stumbled, again she rushed forward and caught him. "I didn't think so," he moaned, as she helped him over to the bed where he started to heal himself.

When he was done he fell back eyes closed completely exhausted. "Are you okay now?" she asked, concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah, healing magic always takes a lot out of me. I just need to rest."

Smiling she climbed to her feet as she nodded walking toward the door. "Well you do that, I'll go order you some food, and can take the rest of today and tomorrow off to spend time with Ashely also…," and she paused opening the door looking back at him and saw he was already fast asleep. Smiling she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her.

The next day at the beach Logan sat in his lounger in his swim trunks and a black sleeveless shirt while Tommy and a few others were playing volleyball nearby all wearing swimwear. Laying his head back thinking about the day before when Ashley had woken him from his nap and after Celine's insistence had a nice quite lunch and candle-lit dinner together. He was jarred from her thoughts as the ball Tommy served went high and long and landed in the midst of a small crowd of girls.

Laughing Logan climbed to his feet and walked over to retrieve it. "Sorry about that they got a little carried away," he said when he reached the group.

Laughing a blonde hair girl picking up the ball and tossed it back to him. "No worries mate," she said in her thick accent as he caught it and held it between his hands as his eyes narrowed as he recognize her.

The smile still on his face he shifted the ball under one arm. "Well sorry again I'm Logan," he said offering his hand.

For a second she looked at him then took the offered hand. "Katherine, Katherine Hillard," she said and Logan blinked nodding.

"Let me guess? Kat for short?" and she blinked in surprise.

"Yes to my friends, have we met before?" she asked frowning.

Smiling he shook his head. "No I've just met people with the same name using the nickname," he explained and Kat nodded relaxing a little at this.

"Well I hope we meet again," she said smiling before turning back to her friends.

"I have a feeling we will," Logan, muttered walking away.

"About time you got out of that chair man why don't you come join us!" Rocky called to him when he got back to where they were.

Laughing he tossed the ball back. "I think I'll continue to enjoy the view!" and he turned back to watch Ashely walk out of the water in her red bikini.

"And what view might that be?" she asked, getting close hand on her hip.

Smiling he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. "What can I say you're walking art girl," and smiling she kissed him.

As they broke apart Tommy, Rocky, Kimberly, Dana, and Aisha came over (all the girls but Dana in a bikini). "Hey we have some snorkeling gear want to join us?" Kim asked.

Smiling Logan looked at her. "Hell yeah," and with that he pulled off his shirt and the group ran for the water.

The next day Logan wearing his suit that Celine had bought him before walked with her to the lobby eyeing the roaring crowd outside. "Everybody ready?" he asked, looking back at the group.

Taking a breath before grasping René's hand, she nodded. "Yeah, but you'd think I'd be used to this?" and Logan smiled.

As the limo pulled up Logan, Frank, and Joe stepped out before Celine and René. "Ok everybody we need you to take one big step back!" he called cupping his hands around his mouth and the crowd parted like the red sea then roared as Celine stepped out signing a few autographs or posed for photos as they walked to the limo.

The ride to the Opera House was pleasant the only incident when a bike messenger rode alongside the rider asking for an autograph. Once inside Logan and René escorted her to her dressing room and Logan waited outside while she changed. From there he with Frank next to him they escorted the pair just outside the stage

Pausing there, she waited for her queue as she turned to René. "Wish me luck darling."

Smiling René cupped her face. "That is one thing you don't need," and smiling she kissed him just as she got her queue and she stepped out and the crowd roared to life.

From his position, Logan stood with René watching and enjoying the concert every now and then he saw the others near the front cheering or singing along. It was near the end of the concert when he leaned close to René still watching her. "I'm sorry what was that?" he asked, over her singing _Where does my Heart Beat Now._

"I said we made a last minute change last night!" he said, again and he looked at him.

"Does Joe know?"

René nodded. "Yeah and so does Frank," and Logan blinked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

At that, the song ended and for a few seconds Logan couldn't hear anything over the roaring crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen I just want to say that I have really enjoyed my time here!" and again the crowd roared and smiling she continued into her mike, "so would you like to hear some more!" and the crowd roared their approval. "So for that I have a special treat for you! I have a new song for my next album and I would like to ask a dear friend of mine to come out on stage and help me sing it in a duet!" and with that Celine turned looking at a stunned Logan urging him out.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," René said, beside him and blinking Logan shook himself.

Thinking quickly he pulled out his earwig and mike and took the mike, that René offered him. "What's the song?"

"She said she spoke to you earlier about it?" René said, frowning.

Taking a breath, he nodded. "Right," he breathed out and walked out and crowd roared the others the loudest and wildest.

Waving at the crowd he made his way to her and whispered, "what's the song," whispering back he nodded. "Hi everybody! This one is for those near and dear to our hearts! And for all they've done for us!" and with that the band began to play.

"_For all those times you stood by me_!"

"**For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all!"  
**  
**_"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me!"_**

"**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me!**"

"**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said, no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**!"

"**_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_**!"

"**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**!"

"**You were my strength when I was weak**!"

"_My strength_!"  
**"You were my voice when I couldn't speak**!"

"_Oh when I couldn't speak_!"

"**You were my eyes when I couldn't see!**"

"_When I couldn't see!"_

"**_You saw the best there was in me_**!"

"**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**!"

"**I'm everything I am**,"  
"**_Because you loved me_**!" And thrusting our mikes into the air the crowd roared and eyes closed memories of all the good people in his life flashed through Logan's mind like they had in the song.

Later after everyone had returned to the hotel for dinner, Tommy turned to Logan next to him. "The song was a big surprise for us," and looking at him Logan nodded.

"You guys weren't the only ones surprised," and at that everyone looked at him. "Though I thought it was a duet?" and he looked at Celine.

Smiling at him she shrugged, "it was."

"More like you were singing backup, you were like this is my stage and you may have my stage…," he started and she raised her hand to quite him.

"I've been warming up that stage for awhile now," and with that Logan smiled, turned to Ashely who beamed at him.

The next day the paparazzi left behind at the security checkpoint Celine saw the group to their plane. "It really was great to see you all again," Celine said, her arm interlocked with René's.

"The pleasure was ours Celine," Logan said, and smiling René pulled an Envelope from his jacket pocket and held it out to him. "What's this?" he asked, taking it.

"Your salary for the week and a little something for the duet," Celine said, as he opened the envelope and froze.

"Celine there's almost half a million dollars on this check," he said, and everyone's eyes went wide and held it back out to her.

Smiling she pushed it back. "Think of it as your collage fund if you want, or a means to treat Ashely out every now and then," she insisted and Ashely beamed.

On the plan ride back Logan again sat with Ashely and Tommy leaned over his seat to ask, "I think I speak for everyone when I say thanks for all this Logan," and smiling Logan patted his hand. "So what's the first thing you're going to splurge on?"

Opening his eyes to look at him Logan muttered, "I'm not one to splurge you know that," and Tommy chuckled sitting back while beside him Ashely pouted.

When the group was disembarking from the plane, they were in high spirits. "Logan the next time you take a vacation like that, consider…Mom," Kimberly was saying then stopped at the sight of her mother at their terminal a somber look on her face. "Mom what are you doing here?" she asked, smiling when they got closer.

Blinking her mother bit her lip before saying, "Kim…something happened…"

"What...? What happened…?" Kimberly asked, the smiled slowly disappearing from her face and Logan glanced at Tommy.

Her jaw trembling her mother continued, "Its…it's about Dad…"

"What about Dad? Where is he?" Kimberly said, almost frantic looking over her shoulder.

Slowly reaching out to take her daughter by the shoulders she said, "A band of LRA Congo Rebels raided the refugee camp your father was working…" and as she spoke Kimberly's face paled.

"No…no…no…,"she moaned, out and Tommy started to wrap his arms around her.

"They confirmed it yesterday…he was killed," her mother finished and Kimberly screamed in agony as she collapsed Tommy, Logan, and her mother holding her tight sobbing as though her heart was broken.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	38. Chapter 37 Out of Control

The week preceding the funeral felt like a month to Logan and from the times, that he saw Kimberly it seemed like it was a year for her as she drudged through each day. Each night Logan sat outside Kimberly's window in his altered form listening to her tears trying to figure out what to say to her to take away her pain like she had for him so many times. On the third night, Logan was just retaking his position on the wall of the house when Kimberly and her mother came home.

Listening to Kim's mom's car pulling into the driveway and Miss Harts words to Kimberly's silence. He listened as Kimberly's footstep as she walked like a zombie upstairs toward her room her mother following her.

"Kimberly I…," her mother started but was interrupted as Kim shut the door in her face. Sighing Logan watched her sit on her bed holding her legs close her face berried in her knees.

Before Logan could make up his mind her mother slowly opened the door looking at her daughter before saying, "Kimberly I know that you blame me for the divorce…and for what happened because I encouraged him to go…but I want you to know that I never stopped loving your father."

"But that wasn't enough? Was it?" Kimberly said not looking at her.

For a few seconds Miss Hart stood were she was before turning and closing the door behind her. Looking from the door to Kimberly, Logan remained silent where he was before drawing his head back. For a short while Logan remained where he was then making up his mind he crawled up the side of the house back onto the roof and onto his Dragon Rider Cycle.

Not long after landing on his roof Logan phased through the roof of Tommy's house and into his room. Turning he saw Tommy laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling so deep in thought he was oblivious to Logan's presence. Rolling his eyes, he sighed before reaching over and snapped his fingers in his face.

At once, Tommy sat bolt up right and before he could utter an alarm, Logan had a hand over his mouth silencing him. "This is getting pathetic man, you've got to learn to always be aware," he said under his breath before releasing Tommy who glowed at him.

"Well I'm sorry man but I don't expect monsters to attack me in my bedroom!" he snapped quietly before locking his door. "What are you doing here?" he demanded facing him again.

"I need your help," and Tommy blinked at that taken aback. "Or more accurately Kimberly does," and again he blinked.

"How can I help Kimberly?" he asked going to sit at his desk chair.

"Because out of all of us you know how she feels right now, I don't," Logan insisted pointing from Tommy to himself.

"I still don't…"

"Don't play me Tommy! I remember what you said about your parents dying in that Tomcat!" Logan interrupted jabbing a finger at him.

For a few seconds Tommy was silent before he let out a puff of air and pushed himself out of the chair walked over to look out his window. "I don't like to talk about it Red Dragon? The pain of losing them…even after all this time…it's like a knife to my heart…,"

"And yet from the look on your face before I interrupted your chain of thought it's been on your mind a lot lately," Logan persisted.

Slowly Tommy faced him. "What do you want from me?"

"You made it through what Kimberly is going through Tommy, you're living proof that Kim can to…I need…no she needs you to be her guide. I can do so many things but I can't help her through this like you can…," Logan said walking forward placing his hands on his shoulders.

After holding his gaze for a second, Tommy lowered his. "Would it help if I said I would talk to her after the funeral," and he faced him again and flinched when he saw Logan was gone. "I do need to be more aware of what's around me. God I hate it when he's right!" he snapped throwing his arms up.

The next day in the park Logan ice cream cones in his hands was walking back to Kimberly as she sat with Aisha and the others. "Kimberly come on girl talk to me," Aisha was saying to her as he paused to listen. Not saying anything Kimberly just looked at her before looking away and Aisha continued, "Come on Kim your father died a hero saving those refugees, it's been all over the news since we've been back, even that he was nominated for the Presidential Medal of Freedom…"

"Is that the only reason you give a dame?" Kimberly demanded still not looking at her.

Sighing Logan walked closer before Aisha could say more. "We give a dame because we're your friends we love we you and he was your father…,"

"Now that's where you're right Logan he was my father not yours! And he's not coming back because he's dead! And he's never coming back!" and with that she whipped her face around to glare at him snapping, "and Logan don't you dare tell me that you know how I feel!"

For a few seconds Logan looked at her then sat down. "You're right, I don't, and I don't know if my biological father is alive or dead. But what I do know is that if he is I hope he's a lot like yours," he said returning her gaze then held out her ice cream. "They didn't have strawberry you like chocolate right?" and she looked from it to him.

The next day in school Logan kept glancing from Tommy to Kimberly as she just stared out the window as Miss Applebee wrote down the assignment. "'Which Period of History would You Liked to have Lived?' now this assignment is due by the end of the weekend remember have fun and be creative with it. Everyone enjoy your three-day weekend. Kimberly I'd like to talk to you," she said and class got up to leave as the bell rang.

"Hey guys I'll meet you outside okay, I forgot something," he said and they nodded as they left with Ashley looking over her shoulder at him.

Putting on a smile he sank back closer to the door of the classroom as everyone was talking loudly as they walked down the hall for the exits and he focused. "Kimberly I want to say how sorry I am about your dad," and Kimberly was silent as Miss Applebee waited for her to answer. "Well as the assignment if you need it you can have an extension on it."

"Whatever," she said bitterly and Logan left before she would have seen him.

Outside the school Logan was sitting with the others doing their homework on a picnic table when Kimberly finally joined them as Rocky said, "So Billy what period of time would you liked to have lived in?"

"Oh that's easy back in the thirties with Albert Einstein, of course I'd be his assistant," Billy answered with a shrug as Tommy and Logan eyed Kim.

"Of course, man this is a tough one for me," Adam said.

At that, Aisha gave him a playful shove saying, "Come on Adam, there's got to be some period of time you'd be interested in."

"Well maybe the Renaissance times everything seemed so…well…romantic," he admitted with a blush as everyone but Kim cooed at him.

'Remind me to get Ever After for him when it comes out,' Logan thought.

'No problem,' Red Dragon replied.

"Well personally I think I'd like to be in Viking times," Rocky said looking at everyone around. "I always liked those books."

"Well I'd like to live in the days of King Arthur!" Tommy declared before waving one hand as if he would a sword.

"Well I think I found the court jesters," Logan muttered looking around at Bulk and Skull who were having a thumb war. "Or more than likely he'd banish them for not being funny," and a few of them snorted.

"What about you Logan what area would you want to be in?" Tommy asked.

Looking back at him, he shrugged. "A time of heroes," he answered and a they blinked.

"Could you be a little more specific about that…? Like either Robin Hood…? Or Elliot Ness…? Or I don't know Zorro…? Or maybe one of the Native American heroes like Geronimo?" Tommy persisted.

Logan shrugged before turning. "Now what about you Kim…no wait let me guess…the roaring twenties…? Or…the Romans…? On the other hand, sometime in France before the Revolution…? Or just anytime with high fashion?"

Slowly she looked at him. "Anytime that my father was still alive," and with that she got up and left them with out saying another word.

Watching her go Logan sighed shaking his head before glancing at Tommy who got up and followed. "She's really taking it hard," Ashley muttered.

"What if it was your father?" Logan asked looking at her and she blinked. "I'm sorry I gotta be alone for a while," and with that he got up and walked away.

'That could have gone better.'

'Come on man until a few months ago to me her father was Kanoi Watanabe not Dr. Gary Hart.'

'I know that to be true, but still you don't have to start acting like Kimberly,' Red Dragon retorted.

Before Logan could respond he froze as he felt like a shadow had passed over him. 'Did you feel that?' Logan asked looking around.

'Yeah someone around here used magic…powerful magic…dark magic…very dark...,' Red Dragon said.

'But why…oh no,' and turning he ran in the direction of Tommy and Kimberly rummaging in his pocket for the rod.

After leaving a still bitter Kimberly, Tommy walked alone through the park trying to clear his head. His mind kept drifting back to the conversation between him and Kimberly. How he kept trying to come out to her, her anger, her bitterness.

The new weird antics from Bulk and Skull…why had they kept coming at him with those scissors?

As he passed by a clump of closely grouped trees and bushes there was a flash of flames and man in a black robe with a hideous golden face carrying a wand and long black hair that flowed in the wind. Whipping around the face him, Tommy's fists shot up as he dropped into a stance, as he looked the wizard over. But what really caught Tommy's attention was the flame like light that came from where his eyes should be and appeared in his mouth as he talked.

"Hello Tommy! I can't tell you what a pleasure what it is to meet you!" he declared laughing before thrusting his wand at Tommy and shot forward at him.

"Well it's going to have to be a short visit!" and Logan flip over the bushes behind him in his altered form to land in front of him throwing one arm up and the spell split across his shield spell. "Because I'm here to take out the trash Deception!"

"Well, well, the mighty Red Dragon Ranger! Both of your reputations precede you!" Wizard of Deception said ending the spell and both Logan and Tommy dropped into a stance.

"Old friend of yours?" Tommy asked.

"Only his reputation," Logan answered.

"I may have something very special planned for you Tommy but you Red Dragon you are just an added bonus!" Wizard of Deception laughed out. "So for now you can play with my friends!" and with that putty after putty appeared.

"Time to call for help Tommy!" Logan snapped and they both charged forward while Tommy contacted by barking into his communicator Zordon before the pair leapt into the air.

Spinning through the air, they landed in the midst of the putties. Immediately after landing Tommy leapt up throwing a spin kick then dropped low to sweep the legs out from under a second. Beside him, Logan nailed one with a hard roundhouse and following through with a tornado kick sent another spinning to the ground.

After he nailed another with a spin kick, they both stood back to back facing the other putties. "Where do you think the others are?" Logan asked.

"Zordon said he'd send them!' Tommy retorted just then the putties charged them.

In a few rapid movements, Tommy blocked or dodged their strikes before nailing him with a hard punch to the Z. Turning he nailed one behind him with a sidekick as it fell back he blocked a punch from another before leaping up and nailing it in the head with a spin kick. Back on his feet he dropped down, swept the legs out from under another, and after blocking a kick swept the legs out from under it as well before leaping up to finish it with a punch.

Meanwhile not too far away Logan blocked a blow from a putty before driving his fist up into the putty's Z before running up it and leapt off its shoulder. Landing on his knees with another putty's head between them with a twist of his hips he tore its head off and landing with a roll onto his side. He nailed one with a sidekick before turning and sweeping the legs out from under another before regaining his feet with a spin kick sending the putty flipping to the ground.

Going with the punch of another as he grabbed its arm, he turned and kicked another putty behind him before turning, and flipping the one, he was holding onto its back. Just as he finished it off with a punch to the Z something ion the sky caught his eye. A broad smile on his face he leapt forward nailing one with a flying spin kick.

"Our back up is here!" he barked as the others teleported in and joined the fight.

On her own Kimberly faced a small groups side kicked one before kicking another in front of her and kicking another to her other side. As they fell, she ducked under a swing from another putty and nailing it in the back of the neck with a shuto. Before it could recover, she grabbed it and threw it ten feet against a chain link fence to the ground below.

She turned going into a handstand grabbed another putty by her ankles. With a snarl on her face she curled up to punch the putty in the face before flipping back throwing the putty to the ground still gripping the it with her ankles. The snarl still on her face broke its neck with a jerk of her ankles.

Close to, her Billy flipped through the air landing on his feet and turning kicked a putty then another with his foot still raised. After nailing another with a front kick, he turned to kick another. Turning back around he ducked under a swing and flipped the putty onto its back before grabbing it and throwing it through the air.

Just then, Logan turned and leapt into the air and over Tommy as he was sent spinning through the air before coming to a hard landing on the air. "You okay man?" Logan asked offering his hand.

"Yeah let's get back to it!" Tommy said as Logan pulled him up and they faced the putties coming at them.

Not far from them Rocky's front kick was caught by a putty and in response he leapt up swinging his leg and the putty ducked under the blow. Back on his feet, spinning back Rocky kicked the leg out from under another putty before nailing the first with a hard sidekick. Darting forward he then leapt up and nailed another with a hard flying sidekick.

Next to him, Aisha leapt back onto a stump then split kicked two putties in front of her. Back on her feet, she nailed one with a sidekick before turning to nail a second with a crescent kick and a third with a spin kick. After blocking a blow with both hands, she drove her knee into its gut then as it dropped, leapt up to stomp it into the ground.

In a group of his own, Adam nailed a putty with a hard roundhouse to the head before following up with a tornado kick. Turning he nailed another with a kick before cartwheeling through the air nailing two with his feet. Back on the ground, he turned after blocking a blow form a putty grabbed it and rolling back flipped it over him and came down straddling it and finished it off with a punch.

Fighting his way through several putties Logan made his way before the Wizard of Deception. "What you want an old fashioned Wizards Duel?" he asked as they circled each other.

"If that's what you want!" Logan barked stepping forward raising his arms and a section of earth rose up and spinning around threw his fists forward and rocketed forward.

He watched as it shot toward then his eyes went wide as Wizard of Deception easily phased right through it. "Was that supposed to scare me?" he asked then thrust his wand forward throwing a spell.

Spinning through the air Logan dodged the spell thrown at him. As he landed, giant roots suddenly shot out of the ground and seized him by the ankles. Before he could do anything about it more roots shot out of the ground seizing him by the wrists and he was slammed against the ground.

Laughing lightly Wizard of Deception walked forward before squatting down to look at him. "And they warned me that you would be difficult. And yet all I've seen so far is cheap parlor tricks," he said amused.

"Parlor trick this!" Logan snapped and flicked the hand closest to him and Wizard of Deception was launched off his feet and came down hard fifty feet away. Fisting his hands the roots binding him burst into flame and he leapt to his feet. "Maybe you should have listened to them!" and he brought his palms together at his side.

Bringing them slowly apart a ball of fire appeared then thrust his hands forward and the ball of fire at the Wizard of Deception who was climbing to his feet. Without even looking at him, the Wizard raised his hand and the ball of fire froze less than an inch from the man's hand.

"You were saying?" he snapped before the ball shot back at Logan who threw up another shield spell.

On impact, the ball exploded and the force knocked Logan off his feet to come down hard to roll across the ground. Moaning he pushed himself up and shook his head to clear it. "Okay that hurt, I've never been so out classed."

'I never seen you so out classed, but don't take it so hard remember this guy was a challenge for Zordon back in his Wizard day,' Red Dragon muttered.

'Your confidence is overwhelming,' Logan retorted and looking up leapt into the air spinning over the boulder that had been hurled at him.

Back on his feet, Logan charged Wizard of Deception and tackled him full to the ground. Glaring at each other as they wrestling with the wand between them as it started to glow Wizard of Deception forced the head toward him and the spell fired barely missing Logan's face as he turned his head. Turning back to face him Logan blocked a blow that Wizard of Deception threw at him forcing him back.

Throwing a punch of his own Logan knocked the wand down before Wizard of Deception could cast another spell. Blocking another blow Logan nailed him with a punch then a knee before Wizard of Deception hit him across the back with the back of his wand. Turning again, they faced each other the wand held up right between them and as the head started to glow and a spell began to form in Logan's hand.

As the spells met, a small explosion erupted sending them both into the air. Coming down hard he knocked over a lidded trash can turning onto his back Logan looked back Wizard of Deception who had landed on his feet. "You maybe powerful but poorly trained," he muttered summoning a sword in midair with a wave of his wand.

Logan watched as the pointed end turned and with a thrusting motion Wizard of Deception send it flying toward him. Grabbing the lid of the trashcan in both hands Logan held it out in front of him and the sword pierced it coming to a stop less than an inch from his face. Exhaling deeply Logan threw it away and saw that Wizard of Deception was gone.

Looking around he saw the putties were gone to and Tommy was now laying on the ground holding his head. Darting over with the others Logan helped him up.

"You okay man?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so," he said.

"What happened to him?" Aisha asked running up.

"I don't know but I think we should contact Zordon," Billy said.

"Yeah maybe he can tell us what going on," Rocky put in.

"Hey…where's Kimberly?" Logan said looking around for her.

They found her on the ground pounding away at the only putty still there a mad glint in her eye. "Kimberly stop!" Logan barked as he and Tommy charged forward and dragged her off. "I think you got him!" and the putty exploded as she glared at them.

"Let me go!" she snapped just before they let her go and she glared at them. "What is your problem?"

"What's our problem? What's yours? You are out of control Kimberly!" Tommy snapped.

"What do you mean out of control? I did what we came here to do! If you don't like it step off!" she barked.

Looking at her Tommy shook his head. "Kimberly I know…," Tommy started.

"NO YOU DON'T!" she screeched interrupting him as she shoved him back. "NONE OF YOU DO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE FOR A REBAL GROUP TO MISS THIS VILLAGE AND MISS THAT VILLAGE AND COME AFTER THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE!"

For a few seconds the group stared at her. "Christ Kimberly is that what you think happened?" Tommy demanded.

Throwing her arms up she turned and walked away. "Just leave me alone guys I don't want to talk about it! And if one more person says they're sorry or they know how I feel I'm slapping them!"

For a few seconds the group watched her go before Tommy walked off on his own. "Now what's up with him?" Rocky asked walking after him.

"That's for him to tell Rocky," Logan said before turning to leave himself.

"Hey was it me or did some of Tommy's hair seem shorter?"

At once Logan whipped around. "What was that?" he demanded.

Aisha shrugged. "It's nothing but it's seemed like some of his hair had been cut that's…" she started time to continue and froze when Logan streaked away.

'Logan you know what this means!' Red Dragon barked after a few minutes as they searched for Tommy.

'Yeah using that hair that wizard can make a copy of Tommy! Only he's not going to be white he's going to be green!' Logan snapped then stopped as his morpher vibrated.

Pressing the sides, he saw an image of the others heading for the edge of the city. "Oh great! Now what do we do?" he snapped looking from the direction where he could feel Tommy to the image.

'Logan whatever you do you had better do it fast!' Red Dragon snapped.

**BY REVIEW OR PM THE CHOICE IS** **YOURS HE CAN EITHER GO HELP THE OTHERS OR HELP TOMMY**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	39. Chapter 38 Legends Alive

**I know this one is really, really long even for me but I hope that you all like it and I hope to hear from you all on your thoughts and opinions about it.**

* * *

Raising his gaze from the image Logan looked to where he could still feel Tommy before looking down at the image again. "I'm sorry Tommy but they need me more," he muttered, then streaked toward the others.

At the city limits led unknowingly by Green Ranger Tommy the others stared dumbstruck at him as he gave them a wicked grin. As Kim looked from on to the other she distantly heard Rocky bark. "HE'S SELLING US OUT!"

"That's because that's not Tommy!" and turning they were in time to see Logan leap over them throwing a flying sidekick.

Ducking under it, Green Ranger Tommy turned to face him and was nailed in the head by a spinning kick Logan threw after landing. "Just like when we first met wouldn't you say?" Logan taunted as Green Ranger Tommy regained his feet.

Facing both in shifting stances, they circled each other like a pair of alpha wolves. "Yeah and now I get to pay you back for some things," he muttered, whipping some blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand then leapt forward.

Leaping into the air Logan flipped back as a wall of earth appeared where he had been that shattered under Green Ranger Tommy's kick. Leaping through the debris Logan nailed him in the chest with a double flying kick sending him back. Back on his feet, he parried a roundhouse from Green Ranger before retaliating with one of his own and a solid punch to Green Ranger's face.

After faking him out Logan wacked him on his other side with a kick. Blocking a backhand to his face, he locked out the arm by driving his forearm into it then nailed Green Ranger again with a backhand. After grabbing Green Ranger by the shoulders, he turned to drive his knee into his gut.

Blocking it, Green Ranger seized him by his leg and picked him right off the ground flipping him over his shoulder. Rolling back Logan hit him with both feet. Back on them, Logan using one knee like a stepping-stone Logan ran up and over him kicking him in the back of the head.

Facing him again, Logan ducked under a jumping spin kick but was nailed by the follow up spin kick. Going with it Logan threw a roundhouse that Green Ranger caught and pinned to his side and wacked Logan in the side of the face with a backhand. Leaping up Logan spun his free leg around that Green Ranger ducked under but was nailed in the face from the second kick Logan threw after landing on his side.

As Green Ranger fell back to the ground, Logan pounced coming down on top of his chest pinning him fist drawn back. "I guess some things don't change!"

With a wicked grin on his face Green Ranger retorted, "Oh this fight hasn't started yet I'm just stalling!" Eyes wide Logan looked up to see Wizard of Deception had appeared and had the others bound together by a ring of energy as he opened a portal through time. "Gotta keep your eyes on the prize!"

Glaring back at Green Ranger Logan growled. "_I'll be back! That I promise you_...but until then!" and he drove his fist into Green Ranger's face knocking him out.

Like a runner off the starter Logan sprinted full out, arms pumping toward the others just as Wizard of Deception opened a portal and threw them threw it with a wave of his wand. Throwing himself forward through the air and dived through the portal. Once inside he found himself in what seemed like an endless tunnel of energy.

Quickly spotting the others tumbling through the tunnel some dozen of feet apart from one another. Quickly formed streams of flames in his cupped hands and on the bottom of his feet he rocketed toward them. Reaching her first, he scooped up Kimberly in his arms.

"Hang tight to me!" he snapped at her.

"I didn't know you could fly!" she snapped back.

"I can't I'm just propelling us forward! Like what an astronaut does in space! Now get ready we're only going to get one shot!" he answered as they neared Rocky. "Grab him!" and snatching out her arm half blindly Kimberly's hand closed on Rocky's arm.

One by one they collected the others almost loosing Aisha until Rocky grabbed her. "Now whatever happens don't let go of each other! Or else we'll come out separated from each other! Here we go!" Logan snapped at all of them as they came to what had to be the end of the tunnel.

With a series of cries, they passed through and came down hard on the ground in a tangled heap with Logan at the bottom of the pile. "Where the hell are we?" Rocky demanded looking around at the forest around him.

"I might be able to tell you if you got the hell off of me!" Logan snapped his face half buried in the dirt. At that the others quickly got to their feet and he joined them brushing off the needles and dirt cling to him.

"Well judging by some of these pines, oaks and hemlocks… I'd say we're somewhere in the northeastern North America," Billy said, looking around.

"I'd have to agree with you on that but the better question is when the hell are we?" Logan commented nodded. Looking back, he saw all eyes had turned to him. "What don't you see it don't you smell it?" he asked, and they frowned looking around.

"What?" Aisha asked, confused.

"Car fumes…discarded trash…trail markers…," Logan counted off looking at her.

Frowning she looked around again. "I guess not," she muttered, taking a step.

"Aisha freeze!"

At once, she froze her foot about six inches above the ground and all eyes turned to Logan. Who was staring at the ground below it. "Red Dragon what is the matter with you?" Kimberly snapped.

Not looking at her, he picked up a stick and slowly approached on bended knee. Reaching forward with it he pressed into a spot right below Aisha's foot. And the teeth of the steel trap snapped closed. "Now that's a bad day waiting to happen," he muttered, picking up the trap and tossing it aside before looking at a wide eyed Aisha.

"I thought using those things was against the law!" Rocky snapped going to her.

"It is in most states," Billy said, then looked at Logan. "How'd you know it was there?"

"I saw the teeth," he answered looking around. "Look I think some of us need to do some recon…so Aisha, Rocky, Adam you're with me…,"

"Why them? And who put you in charge?"

Turning to look at Kimberly's hard stubborn face Logan snapped, "You want to get home alive?" for a few seconds she just stood where she was face hard a glint of steel in her eye. He ran his fingers through his hair sighing, "You're a great fighter Kimberly but they have special training…,"

"What kind of training?" Kimberly demanded crossing her arms.

Again, Logan sighed but before he could say anything, they all whipped around as what sounded like a small cannon going off. "You three suit up! And you two stay here!" Logan snapped japing his finger at Billy and Kimberly and pulling their clothes Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were suddenly in their Thunder Ninja Uniforms. "Any more questions about their training?" and after he revealed his Dragon Storm uniform and slipping masks the small group left.

Leaping from tree to tree, the group separated in groups of two they raced as fast as they could toward the noise while keeping out of sight. Ten minutes later crouched low on a branch above some kind of woodland path with tracks dug into the ground a kept from sight by the leaves. After glancing at Rocky next to him Logan cupped his hands over his mouth and gave a birds call and a second later Aisha answered from her and Adam's position in some foliage.

_See anything from up there?_ she asked, once Logan connected to her mind.

_Nothing yet but whatever had made that sound had to have come from somewhere around this area…wait_! Logan started before stopping. 'I hear something,' and he turned his head toward the sound.

Keeping covered, he watched the path before his eyes went wide at what came round the bend. It was horse drawn wagon loaded with house good from chairs to an ornate wardrobe.

A man drove it. He was wearing breeches a waist coat a linen shirt with ruffled ends poking out of his British army red jacket and three pointed hat.

Then slowly Logan's eyes turned to the woman. Sitting at its seat was a middle-aged man and a younger woman in an old fashions stylish dress and cloak her equally stylish straw hat on her knee. But what caught his attention was her beautiful face with full lips, narrow chin, angled eyebrows, sharp cheeks, and long dark luxurious hair.

_Are you seeing what we're seeing?_ Adam asked, and Logan shook his head to clear it blinking.

_yeah and though history isn't my best subject, I think I know when we are…or at least can hazard a guess,_ Rocky said, and Logan looked at him.

Turning back to look at the couple as the man pulled the wagon to a stop as they talked. _We gotta get back to the others…,_ he started when Rocky after grabbing his upper arm pointed. Two Indians dressed in a mix of traditional and colonial clothing and armed with bows and tomahawks appeared further down the road running toward the wagon giving cries, as they got close.

_We gotta…,_ Rocky started but Logan grabbed him.

_We can do nothing! They can't see us like this! And if I'm right, that is an Indian in his prime they can disappear and attack as easily as us…especially in this forest!_ he snapped to all of them as he watched the man pull a musket from the wagon and cock it.

As he leveled it, another Indian similarly dressed carrying a rifle appeared out of the bushes behind the wagon. "Take the one on the right white man!" he shouted leveling his weapon and with a blast like a small cannon fired.

At once, the ones on the left was thrown off his feet as the ball hit him. "Shoot white man! Now!" the Indian called again as he started to reload.

Taking a second to aim the man in the wagon fired and the second Indian fell. "Shot the savage! Did you see Elizabeth?" the man gloated while above them Rocky and Logan shared a glance.

"I saw William, I saw," Elizabeth said, in a light Virginia accent releasing the breath she was holding.

Smiling the other Indian shook his head. "You missed he didn't," he said, nodding to another man walking out of the bush carrying a rifle as well.

He was tall man with a thin face long black hair that flowed in the light breeze. As he gracefully as a deer on his moccasin covered feet moved through the underbrush Logan saw powerful lean muscles under his loose white shirt. Over one shoulder hung a black and white beaded belt that crossed to his opposite hip where a bag hung. Around his waist was tied a sash over his buckskin pants.

"No I beg to differ it was I that made the shot," William protested.

Smiling the man came around the wagon in front of the horses. "Good morning I'm Nathanial Bumppo, people around here call me Hawkeye," he said, leaning on his weapon the butt resting on the ground and Logan's eyes went wide. "Where you heading?"

"we travel to my by brother's command new post at Fort Bennington, I am Lieutenant William Monroe and this is my wife Elizabeth, my brother is Captain Monroe and my father is Colonel Monroe," William said.

"William I believe we owe this man and the Indian a debt of graduate," Elizabeth said, looking at her husband.

"To the savage yes but good sir please clarify to my wife it was my shot that struck the other dead," Lieutenant Monroe said, insistently.

After glancing at the Indian Hawkeye chuckled, "well sir I think I think that the truth of the matter if it's that important to you is however you saw it," waving his hand as the Indian went to a tree were the second dead man lied knife in hand.

Smiling the Captain nodded. "There you see Elizabeth it is as I said," he gloated regaining his seat.

_What do we do?_ Adam asked, as the Indian returned to the wagon standing near the woman.

_We get back to the others and report what we learned,_ Logan answered as the Indian discreetly got the woman's attention.

"This belongs to your husband ma'am, he might need it," he whispered handing her a slightly flattened musket ball.

_Maybe he'll hit the broadside of a barn,_ Rocky comment leaping away.

_Yeah in like a year, how the hell did he become a Lieutenant? But right now, I'm just more shocked that these people are actually real!_ Logan retorted following him.

_Probably bought his way or his brother helped him…a lot, and what are you talking about?_ Aisha said.

_I guess none of you have read or see The Last of the Mohicans._

Ten minutes later they landed in the middle of the clearing were the others were waiting. "Did you find anything out?" Billy asked, as they straightened.

"Yeah were somewhere in what will probably be New York in the mid-17000s," Logan answered removing his mask and Billy blinked. "So the first order of business is a change of clothes," and with that Logan spun on his heel. When he faced them, again he was wearing buckskin pants, knee high moccasins, buckskin jacket with frills over a white shirt. "Now for you guys," and he snapped his fingers.

At once Kimberly was dressed in a simple full dress while Aisha was dressed in a more ragged one; Rocky, Adam, and Billy however were dressed in breeches, white shirts, three pointed hats, and different colored vests.

After they looked their clothes over, they looked at him. "Thanks for the change man, but why do you get to be the mountain man?" Rocky asked.

Smiling Logan walked forward. "One because I'm the one who can do magic, two would you rather go out and steal the clothes?" For a few seconds they were silent. "I didn't think so," and he turned away.

"I have a question," and he turned back to Aisha. "Why did you dress me in…very shabby hand me downs?" she asked, lifting the skirt of the dress indicating the patches.

Uncomfortably he bit his lip. "Because…because…," he started trying to find the right words.

"'Because' why?" she persisted arching her eyebrows.

Letting out a puff of air he blurted out, "because this is the 1700s not the 1900s."

She blinked and the others frowned. "What does that have to do with it?"

Sighing he continued, "Aisha you have to remember that in this time…people like you…well…they're not generally seen as human beings…they're seen as…well…less than human…property you could say," when he was done they were staring at him mouths open.

"Oh no, oh no! Forget it! Not going to happen! I am nobody's slave!" she barked, sharply cross her arms face hard.

Raising hands to quite her Logan said, "Aisha I know! But you have to understand that here and in this time, that's how things are! If you try to fight it here they…will…kill…you without hesitation or remorse!" he snapped back and she blinked her face going slack. "To the public eye you have to be a slave but in reality you're not. Now before we do anything else you have to pick who will be your pretend master or mistress!" For a few seconds Aisha held his gaze before lowering hers then slowly looked at Kimberly who looked at her.

"And besides I'm in more danger that you in this time," and they looked at him.

"How are you in more danger?" Adam asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Because of this," and he snapped his finger and flame appeared. "If anyone here found out that I can do magic I'll be killed. Without a trial and with extreme prejudice and my options would be drowning, cooked alive, or lynching," he told them and they looked at each other.

"And another thing Billy do you have your glasses?" Logan asked, looking at Billy who nodded. "Then loose the contacts, saline solution won't be invented for about two hundred years."

A few hours later in clearing where they had made a makeshift camp under Logan's supervision and direction. As others went to get water and fire wood, Logan was working on making a fire using a drill and thumb string method a tinder ball nearby. "Almost makes you wish the lighter had been invented," he said, as he felt Kimberly come close.

"Yeah I guess," she said, walking forward before dropping down to her knees her arms laden with sticks and wood for the fire. "How long do you think we'll be here for?" and she looked at him.

Keeping up the pressure and the motion, he looked at her shrugging. "Who knows time travel is a dangerous and strange thing. We maybe gone for a few hours there but…for us it could be days…even months," he said, and her eyes widened.

"I doubt they'll recognize us then," she muttered, looking away.

"I wouldn't worry about that," and she looked at him. "When we entered the time portal we passed through what might considered a checkpoint in a video game. When we return physically we'll be just as before, only mentally will we grow and be different."

For a few seconds she was silent. "Could we…go back…to anytime or place?"

He glanced at her as the end of the drill started to smoke. With smooth practiced movements, he transferred the coal into the tinder ball and gently blew on it until flames grew. "I know why you asked, that Kim but it won't be up to us. We can only go from one end of the portal to the next," he said, carefully putting the ball in the fire pit they had built and slowly fed it.

"But you can…,"

"We're talking about magic at the highest level and well beyond my capabilities; we have to rely on Tommy and Zordon to get us home. And even then if the opportunity I don't think that should…,"

"Red Dragon please…," she begged a plea in her eye. "All I want is a chance, if it's possible to save him."

For a few seconds he looked at her. "No promises. But you have to remember that your father died saving the lives of over a dozen women and children from the Rebels. What would happen to them if he's not there…," he said, and she lowered her gaze. "I have to go check the snares make sure to feed the fire like I showed you," and with that he climbed to his feet started walking toward the forest.

"Were did you learn all this anyway?"

Turning to walk backwards he answered, "when I was a kid a dear friend as his friend who is half Ndee and her husband who grew up in the Amazon Rainforest to teach me how to survive," and with that he walked through the forest.

"' Ndee'?"

"Apache, on her father's side her mother was Japanese," he said, over his shoulder.

_Sometimes I wondered why Tommy asked, Alyssa and Cole to do that_, red Dragon commented.

_Me to now we know they were preparing me for what was to come,_ Logan said, as he neared the first snare.

_And you know what that means,_ as they came to one and found a rabbit hanging from it.

_Yeah sooner or later, they'll learn who I am,_ he said, getting the rabbit down.

_Let's just hope it's later than sooner._

An hour later after Logan had skinned and gutted the rabbit he was slowly cooking it over the campfire on a spit. "So Rocky how do you like your rabbit?" and he looked at Rocky.

"Medium rare… but I wish we could have gone to the fort," he said, resting placing his hands behind his back as he leaned against a log.

"Why? I thought we all agreed that we needed to come up with a cover story," Logan asked, as he removed the spit.

"Because I wouldn't mind having some of the facilities they have there," and again Logan looked at him.

Unable to keep the grin off his face he shook his head as he started breaking the meat up. "Rocky the facilities you want to use won't be in use in the big cities for about a century. Even there any tree will do," he said, as the others laughed.

They were just finishing and Rocky telling a joke when Logan froze on his last bite. "What is it?" Kimberly asked, watching as he glanced around and they all looked at him.

"Quite, if their hostile nothing fancy and girls stay back," he muttered, slowly standing looking around. His eyes swiveling he scanned the area that he felt the people. "I may not see you but I know you're there!" he barked.

For a few seconds there was silence then with a series of cries painted up Indians charged from the forest and behind Logan, the others leapt to their feet. Stepping back into a stance Logan waited as one brandishing a tomahawk rushed him. When he reached him, he flipped the man onto his back disarming him.

Beside him, Rocky blocked a blow from on with a club before driving his fist into the man's gut before slipping behind him and choking him out. Next to him Adam, first driving a fist into the man's gut then after ducking under a swing nailed him in the back of the head with a backhand. As Billy drove his fist into his opponent's face knocking him out Kimberly leaping forward grabbed the shoulder of the man coming up behind him spun him around and knocked him out with a solid swing as three archers stepped into view and fired.

Tomahawk in hand Logan leapt forward and using it deflected two and stopped one a hair breath from Kim's face. She stared at it wide eyed as it quivered on the shaft of the tomahawk. Facing the archers Logan wrenched it free and snapped it in two.

Teeth bared they raised their bows to fire again. Just then, a shot from a musket or rifle rang through the night and one of the arches fell dead.

"And this was already an eventful night for me!" a voice called out and turning Logan saw Hawkeye step into sight. "Now it seems you fellas have already bitten off more than you can chew with these folks. Do you really want me and my Delaware brothers to add to those odds," he said, in hard voice.

For a few seconds the Indians were still as if weighing his words as they peered around them. Then as if making up their minds one by one they carried their beaten and dead back into the forest and out of sight. When they were gone, Logan released the breath he was hold and flipping the tomahawk around held it by the blade.

"Thanks we owe you one," he said, walking forward offering his hand. "And that was a hell of a bluff," he finished when he was close.

Smiling Hawkeye nodded. "You're welcome I already enjoyed their hospitality earlier. My name is…," he started.

"Hawkeye, otherwise known as Long Rifle, your reputation precedes you," Logan said.

Arching one eyebrow Hawkeye nodded. "I guess so, now what are you folks doing out here? Especially unarmed," he inquired.

"We were on our way to the Fort, but lost our supplies and animals several miles back at a river," Kimberly told him.

He nodded taking it in. "well it's too late to take shelter at the Fort you're welcome to join me at the Delaware camp not far from here. Though you seem to be doing fine by yourselves."

Smiling Logan nodded. "We'd like that by the way I'm Alec, this in Kimberly, Rocky, Billy, Adam, and Aisha," he offered as they prepared to leave.

Early the next day Logan awoke from his bed he had been given in the lodge. Sighing he stretched a bit before he started to get dressed. When he was done, he walked outside smiling around at the village as the people went about their daily routine.

"You're up awfully early."

Turning he smiled at Hawkeye. "So are you," he said, walking over to him as he polished his rifle sitting next to the Indian from yesterday, which had to be Chingachgook.

Smiling he nodded. "Yes we were planning on going to check our traps and hunting since we were interrupted yesterday."

"Mind of I join you?" and both looked at him.

After a few seconds, the Indian shrugged. "We have a few spare rifles your welcome…,"

"I prefer a bow," Logan said, sitting down.

Frowning Hawkeye eyed him. "Why? They not as accurate or have as much power."

"On the other hand rifles create a lot of noise, a lot of smoke, and a very bad smell when fired," Logan pointed out.

For a few seconds the two looked at him before shrugging again. "I guess you have a point," Hawkeye said.

"Or else he's as good a shot with a rifle as that white man from yesterday," Chingachgook said, a half grin on his face.

Arching his eyebrow Logan grinned back. "Now that sounds like a challenge to me, can I borrow that?" he said, standing indicating the rifle in Hawkeye's hands.

Nodding Hawkeye handed it over and Logan reveled in the idea of handling the man's rifle. "See that branch with twisted knot halfway up that tree?" he asked, cocking it and looking at the tree across from them on the other side of the village they nodded.

Raising the rifle, he took aim down the sight. Then fired, and with a snap the branch fell to the ground. "You were saying," Logan, muttered, rubbing his ear handing the rifle back.

For a few seconds Logan and Chingachgook looked at each other before the other smiled offering his hand. "Well I'm one to admit when I'm wrong, Chingachgook."

Logan took it. "Alec and who is that?" and he nodded toward two an Indian and young woman with blonde hair wearing a buckskin frilled dress. Though he could guess who they were.

"That would be by Brother Uncas and his wife Alice but she prefers…," Chingachgook started.

"Woapaneu Allanque or Morning Star," she interrupted. "Nice shooting," she complemented and Logan nodded.

A short while later Logan a quiver of arrows over his shoulder and bow in hand was out in the forest with Hawkeye, Chingachgook, and Uncas. As they were checking on their snares, they placed a few new ones.

As they finished with one and walking onto the next Logan glanced at Uncas. "So how did you get a girl like Morning Star?" he asked.

At that, Uncas shifted uncomfortably along with Hawkeye and Chingachgook. "Well she's actually Colonel Monroe's daughter," he muttered, and Logan looked from one to another.

"And I take it the Colonel isn't too happy with his son-in-law?" he commented.

Hawkeye shrugged. "According to him the Delaware and some of the Iroquoian tribes are good enough to be their allies but not human enough to be his in-laws."

"What about the rest of the family?" Logan asked, and Chingachgook looked at him.

"Well his first son Thomas is of the same mind as for his second son William he got here yesterday we'll have to wait and see," he said.

"And how did you come to be with the Delaware?" he asked, looking at Hawkeye.

"My parents came from here from Scotland. When I was a young boy, they were killed by a Huron war party. I had managed to take refuge in the forest where Chingachgook and Uncas's father found me. He took me back to camp and raised me as his own, and I've been with them ever since," he said, before facing him. "Now how'd you get that," and he indicated the scar down his eye.

Silently Logan ran a finger down it thinking. "Let's just say I got into an argument and got lucky," he muttered, and then the group froze as a shot rang out.

"That came from the lake!" Hawkeye snapped and the group broke into a run. Running through the forest, they leapt over obstacles and around the trees that got in our ways. Some of them looking at Logan as he leaped across a small ravine landing with a roll.

Stopping just inside the tree line they saw a canoe on it loaded with supplies and trading goods. Two woodsmen were paddling it feverishly with a third wearing a British uniform in the middle firing a musket at the canoe of Indians, which had to be Hurons, that was after them. And quickly closing the distance.

"Chingachgook, Uncas try to sink that Canoe form here Alec and I will try from further down!" Hawkeye snapped and the two of them darted forward.

Running full out, the two didn't stop until they were ahead of the canoes and they heard two shots ring out behind them. Looking at the canoes, they saw the Indians had dug their paddles into the water bringing their canoe almost to a stop. And the ball from Chingachgook's and Uncas's splashed into the water in front of it.

Dropping to one knee Hawkeye cocked his rifle and Logan drew two arrows. Taking aim Hawkeye and Logan bobbed the rifle and loaded bow with drawn back string up and down before they fired. A second later two paddles in the Indians hands snapped in half and the other two on the other side were thrown out of their owner's hands by the arrows.

_Thanks Kimberly_ he thought.

"Nice shot," Hawkeye commented.

"Likewise."

"What?"

"Uh you to."

"Oh," and they both looked back at the second canoe at a loud splash and they saw the British soldier's head bob in the water. Looking up they saw two Indians dive from their canoe and swim after him. Just as they reached them Hawkeye fired again and Logan saw it impact at the waterline of the canoe.

At that the other two Hurons dived over and the group swam with their prisoner swam for the opposite shore. Standing straight, they watched as the Hurons dragged the man away when they landed as the second canoe rowed hard in their direction before they beached it and the woodsmen hopped out. Looking over Logan watched as Chingachgook and Uncas ran up to them.

"We thank you for saving our scalps, and that was some of the greatest shooting I've ever seen two paddles one ball. Not to mention such bow skill two arrows two paddles one shot," he said, offering his hand.

Looking from the man to the boat where a musket with shiny brass fitting lay. "Maybe we shot at the wrong boat," Hawkeye muttered, placing his foot atop a log and rubbed his heel a few times. Then without another word, the four of them left the woods men looking after them with frowns on their faces.

"We gotta get back to the fort and report what happened, that was the Colonel's second son they took," Hawkeye said, when they were out of earshot and again they broke into a run.

Logan nodded. "If it's on the way we'd also better stop by the camp to I can collect my friends."

"Don't worry it's on the way, and for that shot I'd call you Hawkeye if it wasn't my brother's name," Chingachgook said.

"What about Falcons or Eagle Eye," he suggested glancing at him a half grin on his face.

Glancing back, he shrugged as they leapt over some fallen logs. "The way you move Falcons Eye would probably be the best fit," he said, and the smile spread wide across his face.

A few hours later, after stopping back at the Delaware camp for the others and horses they rode back to fort as fast as they could. _Billy I just can't believe you don't know how to ride!_ Logan hissed in his mind when they reached the gates Hawkeye and Chingachgook in the thick wooden stake front.

_Well I'm sorry I just never felt comfortable with something with a brain between my legs! Besides, we don't live the backwoods!_ He hissed back.

_Well we're in the backwoods now so learn fast!_ Logan retorted as the gate was opened.

After urging his horse forward (a palomino with a white socks on the hind legs) when he saw that Uncas wasn't coming. Turning back around he walked his horse back. "You coming?" he asked, when they were level.

Looking at him Uncas shook his head. "It's not that I'm not welcomed it's just…"

"The Colonel doesn't like to see you if he can help it," Logan finished nodding looking away. "Well I'll give him your best and the only opinion from his side of the family that matters is your wife…so far," and Uncas laughed as Logan turned his horse back around and galloped into the fort.

Pulling his horse alongside the others, he dismounted looking around him. Aside from the several barracks, there was a trading post, a tavern, a blacksmith forge, and a carpentry workshop. "Well there definitely ready for the war," Kimberly muttered, eyeing the drilling soldiers and the cannons lining the walls.

"What'd you expect they are at war," Logan muttered, adjusting the quiver over his shoulder. "Time to play the role Aisha," he muttered, next to her.

Slowly she turned her head to look at him. "Yes'sem boss," she said, sarcastically a blaze in her eyes.

Rolling his eyes Logan looked over at the trading post, which had a small crowd inside. "Wonder what's that all about?" he mused and both Kimberly and Aisha looked over.

"Maybe there's a sale going on," Kimberly put in the old shoppers gleam in her eye.

Sighing he glanced over at Hawkeye who caught his eye and nodded. "Okay let's go have a look," he moaned and the three walked over.

Opening the door at stepping inside they paused. "Okay that's defiantly something you don't see every day. Spitting contests in a store," Kimberly muttered, as a guy sitting in a chair on one side of the room tried to spit into a cup that Elizabeth had placed on the floor.

Even though the man had narrowly missed, Elizabeth smiled. "So you see Mr. Lodge though you were close. You have just proven my point that a spittoon is larger and better for this than a cup," and she picked up a spittoon from a shelf. As the man shrugged and the crowd dispersed and as some left the post some pushed right past or through Aisha.

Sensing the danger on her rock hard face Logan placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I warned you this might happen now let it go!' he hissed in her mind.

She turned glaring at him as Elizabeth turn and smiled at them. "Hello there how may I help you?" she said, walking over.

Smiling Logan leaned lightly on his bow. "No we're just admiring your pitch though I'm a little surprised that a woman is running the trading post."

Laughing at that she returned to spittoon to the shelf. "So was my husband when I suggested it to him spent most of the journey here persuading him that I could," as she walked back around the counter, she eyed them as they walked forward. "So are you new here as well?" she asked, her eyes narrowing on Aisha.

Noticing her gaze Logan nodded. "Yes for right now were staying at the Delaware camp, until we can find a place inside the fort."

At that, she looked at them. "You came all this way without a claim anywhere and yet you brought a slave with you!"

At the tone of disgust in her voice, Logan arched an eyebrow. "From your tone I take it you don't agree with slavery," he said.

She turned her hard eyes on him. "No I don't!" she snapped.

"And yet I hear the rolling hills of Virginia in that accent."

At that, she leaned against the counter. "No I don't I find it morally repugnant, unacceptable, and a sin," and just because I come from the Virginia colony does not mean I condone it," she half snapped.

Narrowing his eyes Logan glanced in her mind to see if she was telling the truth before ginning and leaning close. "Well in that case we'll let you in on a little secret," he said, and Kimberly and Aisha's eyes went wide.

"And what's that?" Elizabeth asked, frowning in confusion.

"Let's just say she was bought but never used," Logan whispered and she blinked.

_Red Dragon I though you said…,_ Kimberly started.

_Anyone from Virginia and hates slavery can be trusted besides I have my ways of detecting liars and tricksters;_ he reassured both of them as Elizabeth looked at her.

"What's your name?" she asked, Aisha.

After giving Logan and Kimberly a side-glance, she muttered. "Aisha," then slowly she turned and glanced over her shoulder. "And I must say it will be nice to speak to someone else other than my friends. Especially since, I speak and spell better English then most people in this fort. Present company excluded of course," she finished smiling.

Elizabeth blinked. "I guess so, so can I help you with anything? Like do you need oil for that tomahawk?" and she gestured to the tomahawk at Logan's waist. "Or can I interest you girls with some fur I traded for recently?"

Biting his lip Logan glanced at the girls. "Well we did come in to browse…but there is something else," he said, looking at her.

She frowned. "What?"

"It's about your husband," Logan muttered, and Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"What about my husband?" she demanded just as the door behind them opened. "What is it?" she practically snapped at the two young men that walked in.

"Sorry Mrs. Monroe but Doyle and Cog are back," one with blonde hair and a sharp angled face said.

"My husband?" she asked a slight tremor in her voice.

"He an't with them," said the other with shorter dark brown hair and a round face.

Slowly Elizabeth looked at Logan. "Is that…?"

"I was there, so was a man called Hawkeye and his brothers Chingachgook and Uncas…he was taken by Hurons…I'm sorry that we weren't able to stop it," he said, but before he finished she was already running out the door.

When the group left the trading post Logan eyed the log building that held the Colonel's office. To him the wall disappeared and he watch Elizabeth argue with two men about his height wearing fancier red coats then the rest of the soldiers in addition to their white wigs. Both had similar hard faces with sharp features though one was clearly older than the other, the older whose uniform was even more fancily decorated looked slightly softer and kinder than the other.

_Colonel and Captain Monroe I presume_, he thought.

"You know I'm starting to think it might more hygienic to stay at the Delaware Camp," Kimberly said, as she eyed some of the people and piles of horse manure on the loose dirt ground. "I mean some of these people smell like they haven't had a bath in a month."

Looking at her then around he nodded. "Yeah I guess this would be a better place just to visit. Plus I for one don't want to fight many battles in this war. Look gather up the others I have to go find Hawkeye and Chingachgook," and he walked away.

He found them at the smithy Chingachgook on one knee and with a knife worked on Hawkeye's bare ankle. "What's going on here?" he asked, coming close after giving the tall well-muscled smith a curt nod in greeting.

"That's what we'd like to know," and they turned to see Doyle and Cog come over.

"We saw you come in here and thought we'd thank you again. Now what is the savage doing to your leg my friend?" the taller one said, while the shorter one with fancy gold fitting on his rifle leaned against it nodding.

Looking up at them, Hawkeye gave him a grimacing smile. "Last summer I caught a Huron…"

"Seneca," Chingachgook interrupted not looking up.

Looking down at him Hawkeye bared his teeth before looking back at Logan. "…a Huron arrow and the tip of the blasted thing got stuck and now its past beyond being ignored," he finished explaining and he grimaced again. "Now what happened in the boat?"

Looking back at the two men Logan saw them fidget. "It was like how we said, before friend, Lieutenant Monroe lost his balance and fell out," the shorter one said. "Hey you were there you must have saw what happened," he continued when they remained silent.

"I don't know about you Hawkeye but I find it a bit difficult to fall out of the center of a canoe," Logan said, not looking at them.

"He was trying to reload the musket and dropped the ball," the bigger one said.

"I see…it can happen…but didn't I run into you two cold winters ago? Hunting on the Manganic," Hawkeye said, his eyes narrowing.

"I doubt it…I stuck to the south…," the shorter one said, and Logan could smell the sweat build on him.

"well the fella I remember was a pretty good shot…and he carried a fine rifle…it had gold inlay on the strike plate…just like the one I saw in your canoe and the one you're carrying now," Hawkeye continued eyeing the weapon. "OW! That would be my bone Chingachgook!"

"Well come to think of it I did do some hunting on the Manganic," the shorter one said, as Logan turned to face them.

"you want to know what I also find curious…why would the best shot leave the shooting to a…lily white handed Lieutenant…who couldn't hit a target ten feet from him," Hawkeye continued.

"Just what are you saying Hawkeye?" the shorter one demanded stepping forward.

"I'm saying that next to me the best set of eyes here is Chingachgook and Falcons Eye…and what Chingachgook saw was a man being pushed…now what were you doing in the French territory?" and Chingachgook stood and went to the forge.

"I don't take to being called a liar!" the shorter one snapped leveling his weapon.

Face hardening Hawkeye growled, "put the gun down Doyle!" and Doyle remained where he was. "Or before the flint strike spark I'll shove…," and before Hawkeye could finish Chingachgook dropped a knife that had been heated by the fire on to Doyle's booted foot.

At once, the man yelped in pain and quick as a flash both Logan and Hawkeye acted. Logan fist kicking Cog in the gut sending him into the entrance wall before quickly rising it high to press the side of his foot into the man's throat cutting his breath short. Hawkeye leaping to his feet charged Doyle before he could recover and using the man's rifle pinned it under his chin against the wall next to his friend.

"We were paid to bring Monroe to the north! We were chased by heathens if you don't believe us…ask them!" Doyle said, struggling to breath.

For a few seconds the three looked at their prisoners. "Maybe Chingachgook was mistaken," Hawkeye said, stepping back and Logan lowered his foot slowly but kept his leg raise and cocked. "After all the only one who could say for sure is Monroe. By now he's probably resting in a Huron dog's belly that is if they hadn't turning him over to the French.

"Now you be on your way and prey you've told me the truth…I don't take the killing of men lightly," he warned.

For a few seconds Cog and Doyle stood were they were. "You heard the man be on your way!" Logan snapped be sound kicked cog across the face sending him to the ground.

The three of them watched them go before Hawkeye wobbled back to his seat and Chingachgook after kneeling down cartelized the wound. Not making a sound Hawkeye bared his teeth in pain. When it was over Chingachgook stood holding the tip of the arrowhead.

"Like I said, Seneca."

"I still say it was a Huron."

Chingachgook chuckled, "of course all white men know more about arrow heads then red man," and he tossed it into the forge.

Shaking his head Hawkeye turned to Logan who had been watching. "I'd put my money on his knowledge," Logan shrugged and Chingachgook nodded to him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hawk eye asked, slipping on his moccasin and adjusting his pants.

"Let's just say friends of a friend," Logan answered after a few seconds. "Now come on my friends are think of stay at the camp after all with your permission," and he looked at Chingachgook who after a few seconds nodded his assentation.

A while later after they had left the fort from ample cover Hawkeye eyed a Huron stalking a deer. As the man drew back the string of his bow, he leveled his rifle and fired. As the head of his arrow snapped off the man whipped around.

"We need to parley," he said, stepped into sight. With a cry, the Huron drew a tomahawk and charged him. Blocking the blow with his rifle Hawkeye before whacking the man on the side of the head with the butt of his weapon.

As the Huron turn to get back on his feet, an arrow shot down from a nearby tree coming to rest in the man's tomahawk. "A short talk or a short life!" Logan called before dropping down while Chingachgook and Uncas came into sight as well.

For a few seconds the man looked at them then sighed. "You know I never knew Hurons could sing so well," Logan said, when they rejoined the others on the trail.

"I still don't see why we couldn't come with you," Rocky moaned standing next to his horse and Logan rolled his eyes moving to mount his horse.

Before he could, a sound drew their attention. "What the…," and the group moved quietly through the bush.

Stopping behind some trees, they peered through he branches. "Oh hell fire!" Hawkeye cursed. "What are those two up to?" and they watched the two clearly lost boys from the trading post the blonde standing on their pack mule.

"It would be my guess that they're trying to rescue Lieutenant Monroe," Chingachgook answered.

"What are they crazy? Why would they do that?" Kimberly demanded quietly.

"The reward of course, ah its best to level them here, at the rate their going they won't reach the French fort until winter," Hawkeye said, then turned to leave with Chingachgook and Uncas.

After watching them go, Logan looked back at the boys. "Remind you of anyone?" and the others looked at them before they followed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were related," Aisha said, and the group gave a quite set of snorts.

When they were back at the camp Logan sat in one of the lodges rubbing a cloth along his bow when Kimberly and the others came in., looking up he frowned at their new attire of buckskin pants, shirts, and moccasins.

"Why'd you guys go native?" he asked, laying the bow across his lap.

"The skirts kept getting caught in bushes, not to mention it would be a pain to keep all those clothes clean," Kimberly said, and he nodded.

"You should have seen the look on their faces when the girls asked, for pants," Billy said, sitting down along with the others.

"I bet it was quite a shock, though you boys haven't gone completely native," he mused eyeing them.

Looking at each other they smiled before Adam started, "well we draw the line at loin…"

"Breach cloths," Logan interrupted.

The boys frowned. "What?" Rocky said.

"They're called breach cloths, not loin cloths."

"Whatever."

For a few seconds they sat in silence before Aisha said, "you know out of all of us you seem to have the looser tongue," and Logan looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, resting an elbow on his knee.

"I mean when it comes to me we agreed that to everyone else I'm a slave and yet…," she started but was silenced as Logan raised a hand to silence her.

Looking at the entrance flap, he frowned his nostrils flaring as he inhaled sniffing the air then expanded his mind. "Do you two want to join in on the conversation!" he called out to Hawkeye and Chingachgook. Turning the others eyed the entrance for few seconds before the flap was pulled back and the two men entered. "But the question is can you be trusted?"

For a few seconds both Hawkeye and Chingachgook looked at them before smiling. "I think we've already proven that. You guys weren't really fooling us, she doesn't carry herself like a slave or act like it," Hawkeye said, walking over to join them.

"I wasn't sure it would she's a spirited girl," Logan said, looking at her.

"That she is and that not the only law of the white man you're breaking."

"What other law are you talking about?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's against the law for an African woman to be involved with a white man," Hawkeye answered looking from Rocky to Aisha.

"And I warned them to be subtle," Logan said, hard eyes looking at them and they bit their lips uncomfortably.

"To most they will be, I just happened to see them kissing in the forest. Now I must go," and Hawkeye rose.

"Where?" Logan asked, also standing.

"To the fort," and Hawkeye looked at him. "Apparently Elizabeth Monroe wants to see me for something," he said.

"Mind if I join you?" Logan offered and Hawkeye looked at him.

Elizabeth paced the trading post trying to think of a way to get word or find Hawkeye. Before throwing herself down at a table and picking up a quill loaded it and started working on a ledger. Deciding that however she did there was nothing she could do tonight.

"I heard you were looking for me.'

Nearly jumping out of her skin, she whipped around and saw Hawkeye and Logan standing by the open door. "I did not hear you come in," she said, laying down her quill.

"You seemed peaceful, didn't see the need to change it," Hawkeye said, as they walked forward.

Her eyes shifted to Logan. "Well I would embrace peace and you were in here earlier with Aisha and her friend. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name then," she said, smiling.

Returning the smile Logan nodded, "I'm Alec but the Delaware have come to call me Falcons Eye," and she nodded.

"On top of William I now have to deal with the disappearance of Ansell and Cabe. I think they have gone after William," she said, standing up and looking out the window.

"I wouldn't worry about them," and she turned back to Logan.

"They're safe," Hawkeye put in and she looked at him.

"You've seen them?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Yes and judging by their progress they're likely to reach the French fort by next winter," Hawkeye said, and she smiled in amusement.

"Why didn't you two bring them back?"

"Because boys need to get a since of what The Creator had in mind for them. Him and the spirits will watch after them," Hawkeye explained. After a few seconds, she nodded. "Your…husband is with the French," and at that she stared wide eyed at them.

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"We had a little chat with a Huron not too far from here," Logan explained.

"Then I must tell my father in law at once, to explain that William is not a spy…and that we'll trade…," she said, walking toward the door.

"It's not possible," Hawkeye said, getting between her and the door.

"What? Why not?"

"Because by now the French have asked, the good Lieutenant a river worth of questions, about how much the English know of their fort and this one. If his father sent another Red Coat to them now they will know for sure, they will attack. And the Colonel will probably not trade for him but hope to rescue him in an attack and thus elevate his career," Hawkeye explained.

"Are suggesting that I do nothing? That I just let my husband wallow in the hands of the French?" Elizabeth demanded stepping back.

"We're sorry but there probably nothing more you can do," Logan said.

"And it's the way of the land," and Hawkeye turned to walk over to a post where some fur was hanging. "The slow and the wounded become the meat of the swift and the hearty."

"Your compassion is inspiring," and they both looked at her as she crossed her arms face hard. "I miss judged you, both of you, I thought you would be different than the rest," and she turned and walked to the fire blazing in the grate. "I will pay one or both of you to take me to the French fort. The French are a reasonable and civilized people they will understand my plight," and she faced them again.

"Pay us?" Hawkeye said, confused and Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Yes rum and kettles." For a few seconds Logan and Hawkeye held straight faces then both started to laugh. "I will also give you a three month supply of powder and ball! What is your reply?" she demanded as they both moved toward the door.

Both their faces laced with amusement they faced her. "Pay us," Hawkeye said, half laughing and with that, they left.

The next day Logan was out with Hawkeye checking his traps still musing over the events of the night before. "I guess something's don't change thinking to pay us with rum and pots," Hawkeye said, as they laid a snare.

"I guess it won't change for quite some time, though I could have used a knife," Logan muttered.

Hawkeye looked at him as they walked through the forest. "By the way I've been meaning to ask you what is on the end of those necklaces you wear?" he asked, and they looked at each other.

Sighing Logan pulled them out showing him his dragon gem and locket. "Well this I can understand why you keep it close and hidden," and Hawkeye lifted his dragon gem. "But what is this?" he asked, indicating the locket.

"It's my locket it holds portraits of my parents. It also shows that you and I are pretty much the same Hawkeye," Logan said, stuffing them back under his shirt.

"How?"

"We're both orphans," and they stopped at the sound of singing.

"who could that be?" and following it the pushed back some brush by the river and saw Elizabeth on horseback leading a second animal loaded with goods.

"Well she's certainly is persistent," Logan commented shaking his head exasperated.

"Yeah but if she cross that river at the wrong point she'll get herself killed," Hawkeye muttered, as she turned the animals to cross. Right on queue as a branch passed in front of the animals and they gave a shriek becoming spooked.

The pair rushed into the river as she tried to gain control of the animals then with a mighty tug the packhorse pulled her off the saddle and into the rushing river. Swimming hard they reached her and help her get a grip on the saddle. Then turning Logan started to calm the animal as Hawkeye cut the supplies free and with a splash and a rush of the river, they disappeared from sight.

As the animal shot forward like a bullet from a gun Hawkeye, turn back and they helped Elizabeth to shore with her remaining horse. "You know there's an oxen bow up river for quitter swimming," he said, as he sheathed his knife and Logan bent to catch his breath.

"What have you done!" she snapped and they looked at her stunned.

"ma'am…," Hawkeye started.

"I needed those to barter with the French!" she snapped pointing to where the supplies had disappeared.

"And you would have lost your pack animal if he hadn't cut him free," Logan said, straightening.

Sighing Elizabeth looked away. "No matter I will simply present myself to the fort commander and explain the situation…I'm sure he will accept a line of credit…"

"That he won't be able to use until the end of the war," Logan pointed out.

At that, she glared at him. "I am grateful that you both happen to be here so I will not charge you for the loss of merchandise," and with that she turned to go.

_Women_, Logan thought rolling his eyes.

_You're telling me_, Red Dragon said.

"Inside your chest beats a heart of pure gold ma'am," Hawkeye said, sarcastically spreading his arms wide before stepping forward. "You're still set on heading toward the French fort?"

"Yes why?"

"Because unless they moved it, it's to the north and you're heading south," Hawkeye commented and she gawked.

"but don't worry keep going that way you'll eventually find it after circling the whole Earth that is," Logan put in joining them.

After looking at them, she looked back the way she came. "But that's impossible…," and she looked back at them. "I asked, your friend Chingachgook if it's true that moss gross on the north side of the trees, and he said, yes," she said, and Logan's face fell into his hand.

Chuckling Hawkeye said, "That's the trouble with Mohicans. You have to ask them the whole question." When she gave him a blank stare he continued, "You see moss will grow anywhere on this beautiful earth provided it stays out of the direct sun. South is as good as east, but I can't ever really recall seeing it on the west," and it was her face's turn to fall into her hand.

"Do you think this is funny?" she demanded raising her face to look at them. "Do you think losing a loved one is thought of for laughter?" and both of them looked at her. "Of course you do, it's just Bang! Another dead body, all in a day's work out here on the frontier!" she snapped and their faces hardened.

Slowly Hawkeye stepped forward. "I do not think losing a loved one is funny. It's just I reason this to be a fools journey," he said, quietly in a dangerous tone. She was silent for a few seconds before looking away. "Now if you still want to go to the fort I'll guide you."

Taking a breath, she nodded. "I will not be obliged to you good sirs; will you accept my original offer?"

"It's a fair one but I also want your best knife for Falcons Eye," he finished before Logan could object.

"Then I only ask for you to take me to the _perimeter_ of the fort, from there I will extract the release of William," and Hawkeye nodded then moved to collect her horse.

After watching him go, Logan turned back to Elizabeth. "his parents were killed in a Huron attack when he was a boy a Delaware chief raised him as his own, I never knew mine," he said, to her and she looked at him eyes going wide then lowered he gaze in shame. "And for the record Chingachgook isn't his friend he's his brother and by marriage your brother in law," he finished and she looked at him in surprise.

When Hawkeye returned she muttered, "North," pointing downstream before walking forward.

Before she went far Logan stopped her a hand on her shoulder. "North," he corrected pointing upstream and across the river. "But first let's check out that horse."

After examining the animal, they found the right foreleg bruised and wound it up with some stray cloth. "So how long have you been married to William?" Hawkeye asked when they reached to other bank again.

"About five years next spring," and she mounted the horse.

"Is he anything like his brother and father?" Logan asked, retrieving the bow and rifle they had dropped in their haste.

"Not really William is more…steady, structured, sensible…more of a businessman then a soldier," she explained as she walked the horse them on foot next to it.

"Then why join the army?" Hawkeye asked.

She was silent for a few seconds. "Because of his father, he wanted both his sons in the army."

"He could have said, no," Logan, pointed out.

"Not to his father."

For the next few hours, they walked through the forest in silence. "So… Chingachgook is really my brother in law?" she asked, breaking it.

After looking at her Hawkeye nodded. "Yes, William and Thomas's sister married my other brother Uncas. She lives at the Delaware camp." And glancing up Logan saw a thoughtful expression on her face. "Did William disapprove of the marriage?" Hawkeye asked, catching the same look.

For a couple seconds she was silent. "I won't say that he disapproved…but he was sorry that Thomas and their father never spoke of her in their letters," and both men on the ground nodded.

At a sound, Logan turned his head and was in time to see Elizabeth fall from the horse and into Hawkeye's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned righting her.

Back on her feet, her eyes traveled up and down as she caught her breath. "Can we not stop for a few hours?"

"We have to reach the fort before night fall and when Monroe's column gets there and the shooting starts," Hawkeye pointed out.

"Yeah I doubt they'll be willing to negotiate when they got ball flying at them," Logan pointed out.

"But we'll stop in a little bit we have to get a canoe," Hawkeye said, and Logan frowned in confusion.

A short while later the three of them stopped and leaving Elizabeth in a well-covered area Logan and Hawkeye returned to the river. After walking along the bank for several minutes, they finally happened on a canoe that had been pulled ashore. Cautiously they looked around for the owner before walking forward and putting their things in it.

As they started to push it into the water, their head whipped up as cry sound and the Huron owner charged them throwing his spear. After dodging it, he drew his tomahawk and drew back his arm to bring it down on Hawkeye. After blocking the blow, Hawkeye bent down and threw the man over his shoulders and into the river.

"We were going to return it!" he snapped at the unconscious man after Logan dragged him to shore. "Oh hell fire," he cursed and before Logan could ask what was wrong he saw the spear had put a hole near the base of the canoe.

When they got back to Elizabeth, they found her sitting on a rock her eyes closed. Watching her for a few seconds and the peaceful look on her face, neither of them wanting to interrupt her. Finally, after a few minutes they remembered they didn't have much time.

"We found and canoe," Hawkeye said, and she whipped around to look at them.

"Good where did it come from?' she asked, regaining her feet.

"The previous owner was a Huron we didn't catch his name as he was not willing to part with. So he put a hole in the right side we need to patch up," Hawkeye explained then turned to walk back to the river.

"Mr. Hawkeye…," and they turned back to Elizabeth. "Your leg," she said, pointing.

Glancing down they saw the scratch on his leg. "Oh it was a powerful discussion," he shrugged off.

"Please let me bind it," she instead motion for him to sit on a rock.

Logan watched as he did and she tore a piece of her underskirt and bound it around his leg. "That feels nice," Hawkeye said, softly and she looked up into his eyes.

As a strange feeling rose in Logan's gut he said, "Ah I'll go start patching up that hole with some pine sap. Then set it on fire," and they said, nothing oblivious to his words as he left.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought giving himself a mental slap.

_It's not entirely your fault, she's a beautiful woman,_ Red Dragon reassured him.

_I have a girl waiting for me back home!_

_True and it is also true that a lot of people would say that you and Ashley would work out. But Logan nobody is perfect not even the Dragons…though I admit we tend to be a bit on the arrogant side…but all we can really do in this life is do what we think is right and learn from our mistakes_…, and with that Red Dragon went silent.

Ten minutes later Logan was applying pitch from pinesap sealing the hole in the canoe. He was half done when he looked up to see Hawkeye and Elizabeth walked out of the forest. "How's the leg?" Logan asked when Hawkeye got close and started to examine his work.

"Its fine," he said, as he started to help.

"She's got a healer's touch."

"That she does," he said, before glancing back at her.

"Mr. Hawkeye Mr. Falcons Eye?" and they looked at her. "Have you ever been married?" she asked.

Standing straight, they stared at her. "You'd best be getting some sleep Mrs. Monroe. We saw the fort, we'll go to night," Hawkeye said, then returned to his work and she fell silent.

A few hours later after Logan and Hawkeye had paddled them in the canoe down the river as close to the fort as they dared before putting the canoe to shore. Keeping to the cover of the forest, they continued their journey to the fort. It was near dusk when they finally arrived keeping low near the edge of the forests to keep out of sight.

"So there it is," Elizabeth muttered, looking at it from the strong wooden gate to the paroling men above, Logan, and Hawkeye nodded and she faced them. "I wish to thank you misters Hawkeye and Flacons Eye."

"Well we'd be obliged if you'd stop calling us mister," Hawkeye said.

"Mrs. Monroe," Logan put in and she smiled.

"Elizabeth," she conceded nodding.

After a few seconds, they looked back at the fort. "So what do you plan on telling he French?" Hawkeye asked.

"I will be truthful and tell them that William is of no use to them and will offer to trade food supplies for his freedom," she said.

"Last I checked your food supplies are at the bottom of the river," Logan pointed out. Sighing she nodded looking back at them. "But that probably won't be a problem."

"Just what are you two saying?"

After both shared a glance of discomfort Hawkeye continued, "We're saying that you're a woman and soldiers are not rumored to be gentle lovers."

For a few seconds she was silent before looking back at the fort. "If you two are saying I will be raped for his freedom then…so be it," and Logan blinked in surprise.

"If I were you I'd be more worried about what the Indians will do after the French will have their way," Hawkeye persisted.

Slowly she looked at him. "If you're trying to scare me…"

"The Indians don't care about the white man's soul Elizabeth! They've taken his land, they don't respect it, they cut down his trees, they dam up his river, they kill his animals just for their skins," Hawkeye interrupted counting off.

"And if they don't follow White Man's rules they're killed with extreme prejudice," Logan put in and she glanced at him.

"To them white men are walking dancing devils. And the better way they figure out how to break the white men the better chance they have of getting rid of them," he finished and Elizabeth held his gaze. "Yes I'm trying to scare you…so get a new plan Elizabeth."

For a few seconds she held their gazes before she lowered hers. "But either way we may have some help," Logan said, and they looked at him as he turned to face the wood. "Come on out guys I knew you were there since you started following us!" he snapped quietly.

For a few seconds there was silence then Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Adam came into sight. "How'd you know?" Kimberly asked.

"You've been using a little too much sage when you bathe Kim," he answered. _And I felt you the whole way_ he finished in her mind and she blinked.

"Well with all of us here I'm sure we could figure something out," Elizabeth said, hopefully.

For the rest of the day and a little ways into the night the group studied the fort. And as each hour passed both Hawkeye and Logan grew tenser. Nearly four hours into it both Logan and Hawkeye started to prepare the canoe for travel.

"This is puzzling?" Hawkeye muttered, looking around the riverbank.

"What?" Logan asked, looking up to scan the river.

"How did your friends get here without a canoe?"

Thinking fast Logan looked at him. "You sure they didn't," he said, focusing and walking to a clump of bushes pulled it back reveling another canoe hidden by branches. Hoping Hawkeye would buy it.

_Don't worry it's not a complete lie_ Red Dragon soothed.

When they got back, they gathered the others with the exception of Elizabeth to leave. When they found her, she was still at the edge of the wood staring at the fort. "Elizabeth," Hawkeye said, stepping forward and she looked at him. "The canoe is ready time to go," and he urged her forward.

"Did you know the design of this fort is flawed?" she asked, and they all frowned at her.

"We can discuss the shortcomings of fort building on the boat out of here, but we have to leave before the column gets here," he said, and they turned to go.

"The flaw is that they built their armory to close to the forward wall," she pointed out and they paused turning back to her. "If we could get that door off we could ignite all that gun powder and create a massive explosion,' she explained." The soldiers would be so confused that we could simply slip into the fort without them noticing and rescue William," she finished as they gathered around her.

After a few seconds of thought Billy muttered, "It's possible, and if we act before the column gets here we'd have the element of surprise on our side," and Elizabeth beamed at him.

At that, both Hawkeye and Logan gave him hard looks. "Do you know that there are bugs in this forest that will give you fever and chills and you've been scratching yourselves a lot…" Hawkeye started.

"Be serious how can we blow open that door!" Elizabeth snapped quietly.

Sighing Logan and Hawkeye and to them those still sane looked back at the fort. "Well maybe if I took all of my powder and packed it into that door I might be able to blow it with one rifle shot," he admitted.

"And with another shot you could detonate all that gun powder," Elizabeth encouraged eagerly.

"It would be a hell of a shot," Logan mused.

"And a worthy challenge for men they call Hawkeye and Falcons Eye."

Slowly both of them looked at her. "Flattery won't get you as far as you think, especially with certainty of death and a small chance of success," Logan said, before returning his gaze to the armory.

"What the hell are waiting for then?" Kimberly piped in.

"We'll need a candle," Hawkeye said.

Half an hour later after watching a man lock up the armory Hawkeye crept forward from where he had hidden from sight with Logan covering him as he watched the patrolling soldier above. With baited breath, Logan watched with fleeting glances Hawkeye quietly moved closer and closer to the door. Upon reaching it, he gently and quietly placed his powder horn on the door before bending down to start a small fire with a few strikes of flint and steel.

As a soldier on the parapets above him came close, Logan sucked in a breath drawing the string of his bow back. Glancing down again he saw Hawkeye glance up as he lit the candle and standing poured a little wax on the horn to help the candle stick. Once it was in place the only time Logan relaxed was when they were both back with the others.

"I can't see the candle," Elizabeth muttered, squinting through the dark and Hawkeye braced his rifle on a fallen branch.

"We can," Hawkeye, said, taking aim, and Logan started a small fire for the flaming arrows he and Kimberly may have to use before freezing as a feeling overcame him.

"Do you want me to help?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him.

"You can help by being silent," Hawkeye said, cocking his rifle and Logan stepped back into the trees.

"Right."

"Evening folks," at once, the group leapt up and turning Hawkeye leveled the rifle on Cog who had come up behind them. "I have no quarrel with you Hawkeye," he said, raising his hands a smile on his face.

"Then don't sneak up on a man," and cog froze as the blade of Logan's tomahawk appeared at his throat. "Who knows what might happen."

"What do you want?" Hawkeye demanded.

"It seems the same as you I came to parley with the French about the Lieutenant, being how Doyle and me are partly to blame," he said, a bead of sweat running down his neck. "Do you mind removing the tomahawk I'm no threat," and after glancing at Hawkeye who nodded Logan stepped back keeping a hard eye on the man.

"Where is Mr. Doyle?" Elizabeth asked.

"Gone our separate ways," he said, taking a sip from his flask. "I relieved Doyle of his rum…Doyle and liquor didn't mix to good, made him crazy like the Indians," and he offered the flask.

For a second the group looked at him before Hawkeye pushed that flask aside with his rifle. "You said, your peace, now be on your way," then he turned dropping back to one knee to picked up the fallen branch.

Slowly cog turned to leave and a glint in the darkness caught Logan's eye. "Hawkeye!" Elizabeth warned as Logan heard a small twang.

Reacting his hand shot forward like a blur and caught the arrow in mid-flight. Back on his feet, Hawkeye watched both men take flight. Before a word could be spoken, he and Logan took off after them. Stopping a short distance away, they listen to the rustling in the underbrush and before Logan could stop him, Hawkeye leveled his weapon and fired. A second later, they heard a body drop but what was worse they heard alarmed French voices come from the fort.

"Nice going! I don't think they heard that shot across the river! And now we only have one shot left!" Logan hissed.

"That's why you and Kim are here, let's get back," Hawkeye retorted. When they were back with the others Hawkeye began to reload. "The candle's on out I can't see the horn," he cursed.

At a ripping sound, they saw Elizabeth tear more fabric from her under skirt. "What are you doing?" Rocky demanded.

"I'm making a torch I'm going to relight the candle," she answered tying it around a green stick.

"I'll help."

Pouring the rum on it, she slowly looked at Hawkeye. "Then who will make the shot?" and with that she lit it in the small fire and left.

Torch in hand she ran for the fort the soldiers leveling their weapons on her as she got near. Speaking to them in French she got them raise their muskets and lower their guard. Withheld breath they watched her approached the door and secure the torch while the soldiers talked amongst themselves in confusion.

"Come on Elizabeth hurry up!" Hawkeye snapped leveling the weapon and cocking it.

They watched as she spoke to the soldiers again then turned to leave. She hadn't gotten feet when one looked over the edge and spotted the torch. At once, he raised the alarm and they opened up on her. As she dived into a ditch Hawkeye fired and the door blew wide open.

As it did he darted for her while Logan a Kim immediately lit their arrows. All three leapt forward and both Logan and Kim let the arrows fly. As if in slow motion they watched them sail through the air then come down inside the armory. A second later as they landed in the ditch Hawkeye covering Elizabeth a deafening explosion rocked the night.

Pushing themselves up they saw the gaping hole in the fort and the soldiers running to and fro in confusion. "You ladies get to the canoe! We'll find William!" Hawkeye snapped at them and before they could protest, he and Logan darted into the fort.

Before they could cross the threshold, Hawkeye grabbed a blur crying. "Cabe wait up!"

"Ansell wait up son hold up!" he snapped turning the blonde haired boy to face him as Logan grabbed Cabe.

_Looks like these two have reached the fort_, Logan thought. _But probably captured_.

_Now that I can believe_.

"Are you boys alright?" and Ansell nodded. "Did you see William?" Hawkeye asked, the hysterical boy.

He nodded. "Yes sir…it was the Indians…they took his scalp…and they."

"Its okay boy I've seen it before now where is he now?"

"They were taking him out when they brought us in."

"Let's go!" and the four of them took off.

When they reached the canoes, Elizabeth turned and frowned. "Where's William?' she demanded.

"He's not at the fort…they took him somewhere else," Hawkeye answered as he, Logan, and the others started to push the canoes into the river.

"You must send someone to find him!" she moaned in pain.

"There's no time! We have to get down stream…," Hawkeye started.

"I will not be told what to do anymore!"

Slowly he faced her. "This is not a poetry reading! This is reality! This is truth!"

"The truth! Everything I hear turns out to be a lie and I will listen no longer!" and she turned back to the fort.

Grabbing her by the arms Hawkeye turned her to face him. "then listen only to this your husband has been tortured by Iroquois…he's endured pain that no man should endure…now whatever is left of his body whatever is left of his soul…needs caring for…do you hear me?" he said, to her.

Through his speech, her breath became deep and rasped and the knuckles on her hands holding him turned white. "Why must this be so hard? What has he ever done to deserve this?" she moaned out.

"Nothing just be thankful that he still lives," Logan said, her face falling into her hands burst into tears. "Come on we gotta get out of here!" and Hawkeye quickly got her into a boat and they paddled off.

From his paddling position in the rear of his canoe with Kimberly at the front and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, in the middle Logan looked over at Elizabeth who sat in front of Hawkeye as he paddled. "I will keep looking for him," she said, determined.

"It is right that you do," he answered. "Just be ready that the man you knew maybe gone forever."

"As long as he lives there is hope," she said, turning to look at him.

"Then hold tight to that Elizabeth, and hold to life."

After a few seconds silence and when he was sure, it was a safe distance Logan called, "what's our destination? The Delaware Camp?"

Looking at him Hawkeye nodded. "Yes it's too late at night for us to be allowed admittance to the fort and Chingachgook will have food for us!"

Sighing in relief Logan smiled. "Good I could use some dinner then a bath!"

When they arrived at the Delaware Camp, they received a hearty welcome by Chingachgook, Uncas, and Morning Star. After watching Elizabeth meet her sister-in-law, the group retired to a lodge for dinner. Through dinner Logan laughed, talked, and told the story of what happened all the while watching Elizabeth interact happily with her in-laws.

After dinner before bed Logan went to a secluded spot of the river bathed in moon and starlight alone a small hide bag hanging from his hand. After stripping down naked, he walked in to the water. Submerged up to his chest and using the paste form the bag he washed himself clean. After submerging completely again he ran his fingers through his hair then paused. Slowly he dropped below the surface.

From her hiding spot, Elizabeth watched for him to surface again. "Do you do this often?" nearly jumping out of her skin she whipped around and saw Logan standing naked but for his buckskin pants.

"I'm sorry I saw you leave the camp and…," she started regaining her feet eyes drifting over his well-toned body. "I just wanted to properly thank you for your actions of the night."

Smiling he shook his head. "You can thank me by that knife you'll give me tomorrow," and she chuckled. "Was there something else?"

Smiling she shook her head. "No it's been an eventful night and I'm restless that is all," she said, and started back for the camp.

"How do you like your in-laws here?"

Turning back, she smiled. "I like them a lot and I enjoy Morning Stars company."

At that, he nodded. "Well to get more of it all you have to do is visit the camp more often," he said, and she laughed leaving him alone.

Over the rest of the week, Logan and the others began to settle in among the camp. In doing so they all made deep friendships with members of the tribe.

One day Logan, Hawkeye, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Chingachgook, Uncas, along with several other Delaware were running silently through the forest bows and rifles in hand leaping and dodging over obstacles. Ahead of them, they heard the sound of a bugle call. At one point they broke apart one group going one way the other going another.

Keeping his pace, Logan tossed his bow to Uncas who caught it along with Hawkeye's rifle. Both men stripped off their shirts and tied them around their waist after Logan slipped his quiver back on and Hawkeye his belt, horn, and bag Uncas tossed their weapon back to them. Leaping again breaking off from them Logan leapt over a small ravine landing with a roll.

When they came to a river, they stopped slightly out of breath and they bent to examine the ground Logan watching them. Finding the trail again they broke back into a run stopping at a high rise above a clearing each drawing an arrow or cocking a rifle or musket. Looking across from them Logan spotted the other on high ground like them before turning at the sound of the elk they had been hunting bounded into the clearing below.

Raising their weapons, they took aim and fired. Below them, Logan's arrow struck a buck in the heart falling dead while Hawkeye's struck down a second with a third and fourth brought down by Chingachgook and Uncas. Across from them, a few of the Delaware missed or brought down more deer while of the others missed or wounded their target.

Dropping down they cleanly killed the still living deer. "'We are sorry brothers, and we thank you for your food," Chingachgook said, over them before they each picked up their kill and carried it on their shoulders.

"You're getting better Rocky, you as well Adam," Hawkeye commented indicating their arrows on one stag as they started making their way back to camp. "And you Billy would hit your target cleaner if you would stop shutting your eyes when you fire."

"Sorry it's just the powder when fired irritates my eyes. And Falcon's Eye is right it stinks," he said.

Smiling Logan shook his head. "There's no need to apologize Billy that's what practice is for," he said.

Not looking at him Billy thought, _I still don't see why we're doing this, I mean we could be going home any day now_!

Rolling his eyes Logan replied, _because we all agreed we might as well learn a few things while we're here_. At that, Billy looked at him before moving away. Logan watched him go then paused at the sound of someone moving through the underbrush. "Did you hear that?" and Hawkeye nodded.

"Let's have a look, Chingachgook can you get the rest back to camp?" he said, and after Chingachgook nodded they left their deer on their shoulders the others following.

For a few minutes, they walked through the forest looking for the source of the noise. Then coming over a rise they found Elizabeth wandering through the wood. "Hawkeye, Falcons Eye! Rocky, Billy, Adam!" she called out at the sight of them.

"Morning Elizabeth," Hawkeye said, when got close.

"I…I lost my baring she said" she explained following them as they kept walking.

"What did they look like?"

"What did they look like?"

"What?"

"Your bearings, what did they look like?" he asked, again and when she was silent he turned to look at her not missing his stride. "What were your bearings?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Then it would be hard to find," he said, not looking back to see her huff at him her hands going to her hips.

"He doesn't have to be so smug about it," Logan heard her hiss.

Sighing he stopped next to her. "He wasn't being smug but you do have to learn how to live out here and mark your bearings otherwise you could get lost and die out here. Look come back with us the Delaware Camp so we can drop these off and we'll take you back," he said.

At that, she glared at him. "Nobody asked, you," and she pushed past him.

Staring dumbstruck after her he murmured, "What was that all about," and followed.

After they dropped off the deer at the camp and Elizabeth spent time with Morning Star, they rode back to for the fort. When they got there, the soldiers were still drilling as always. Walking their horses in they were met by Ansell and Cabe.

"Morning," they said, to Elizabeth but she said, nothing as she slipped from behind Hawkeye and stalked back the trading post. "Something wrong Mrs. Monroe?" one asked.

"I got lost!" she snapped and the boys looked at each other.

"She got real lost," Hawkeye clarified dismounting.

"That was uncalled for," Logan sighed slipped from his horse and the others joined him on the ground.

"Who found her? You?" Ansell asked, and Hawkeye nodded.

"So why is she mad?" Cabe asked, looking at his friend.

"Because women are creatures of emotion," he said, and turned walked right into Kimberly and Aisha. Gulping at the sight of Kim they slowly shuffled to the side under her glare.

As he walked to the post with Chingachgook, he watched the proceeding with amusement before a sentry called the approach of a supply wagon out. Just as he entered the post, he saw Captain Monroe exit the officer's quarters and meet the wagon at as it stopped in front of the trading post.

Inside the post, it was a little quitter then the outside with a people inside bartering and talking to Elizabeth behind the counter. As Chingachgook moved to the counter Logan stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Let her cool down a little before you refill your powder horn," he suggested.

He frowned. "But I need black powder my horn is almost empty," he protested.

"I know but…," he started nodding to the counter as she snapped a little at a person trading fur.

Sighing Chingachgook shook his head. "I don't see why I have to be cautious I'm not the one who found her," she got what the man wanted to trade for.

"No you're just his brother."

About twenty minutes later she seemed to have calmed down a bit or at least enough for Logan and Chingachgook to feel safe enough to approach. Before they reached the counter, the wagon master came in to deliver the mail.

For a few minutes, the pair watched the man hand envelops from his bag to Elizabeth. "Dang gunit where is it," he cursed when his bag was almost empty and he rummaged around it.

Stepping forward Chingachgook laid his horn on the counter. "Trade for black powder," he said.

"I'll be with you in a moment Elizabeth said, in a kinder voice as the man handed her the last letter. But before another word could be spoken, Captain Monroe entered with some men.

Turning Chingachgook and Logan watched as he approached the counter. "Elizabeth on behalf of his majesty's army I am confiscating your munitions supply," he said, bluntly.

She gasped in shock and anger as men walked around the counter taking down the barrels of gunpowder. "Why?" she demanded facing Thomas again.

He gave her a side look. "Because our shipment did not arrive there for it is yours and I have deployed a scout to look for it," and with that he turned to leave with the men.

"Thomas!" he stopped to look back at her. "My customers need ammunitions!" she protested.

"I sent a scout Elizabeth! I was not required to do that!" he snapped at her before following his men out.

_Great bedside manner_, Logan thought before saying, "still sapping off others for your short coming Thomas?"

At once Thomas stopped shooting him a glared before leaving. Shaking his head Logan turned looking at Elizabeth who for a few seconds grasped the counter in frustration breathing hard to calm herself.

"I apologize Chingachgook," she said, when she was able to compose herself.

He waved it off picking up his horn. But as he, left he glared at Logan. "How was I supposed to know!" he protested in defense watching his friend go.

"What?"

Looking back at Elizabeth he explained, "I told him to wait so wouldn't bite his head off, by the way the knife is working great for me," and after giving the sheathed hunting knife attached to his sash opposite his tomahawk a pat he left leaving her frowning in thought.

Later that day Logan was siting against a tree in the forest eyes closed listening to the sounds of nature. Standing over him, Hawkeye redid the grip of his knife, which now had its tip in the bark of a tree.

"Hunting for another wild cat?" the man suddenly called

A second later unsurprising to both men Elizabeth stepped into sight. "Actually I was looking for you," she said, and Hawkeye looked at her and Logan opened his eyes wonder if there was going to be bloodshed. "I owe you an apology for this morning," and Logan arched his eyebrows in surprise.

_I gotta mark this day down in my calendar_ he thought.

"You're forgiven," Hawkeye said, waving it off.

"This also came for you," she said, pulling a letter from her pocket. Thanking her, he took it and slipped it into his hip bag. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"No because I'm doing something else," he said.

"Well when I get a letter I have to stop and read it, find out if everyone is alright, if anyone's hand a baby or gotten married," she said, as Hawkeye finished and pulling out his knife sheathed it.

For a few seconds he looked at him. "No one would blame you Elizabeth if you left," he said, and her face fell a little. "Does your family know about what happened to William?"

After a few seconds, she nodded. "The letter must have reached them by now, but my place is here, near my husband," she said.

Standing Logan nodded. "But your husband would want you to be safe," he said.

"William might tell me to go but in his heat he'd want to stay," she said. "…that's what I would want. A man that would do whatever it would take to see the rescued. A man who would never give up…I'm just doing what I would want done for me." At that, both men nodded in understanding. "Well I'd better get back, good day to you," and with that she started back the way she came.

"Elizabeth," she turned back to them. "We'll be hunting across the lake tomorrow," Hawkeye told her

She chuckled, "are you trying to suggest I try not to rescue any wild cats tomorrow?"

"I believe I am."

For a few seconds she looked at the two before asking, "Were you watching me this morning?" and they shook their heads. "Then how did you know about the wild cat?"

"Your tracks told us," Logan answered. "It left its tracks and yours met up it."

Looking down at her feet and her tracks, she nodded understanding. "Good day," she said, pleasantly before leaving looking back once before she disappeared from sight.

When she was gone, Logan looked at him. "You didn't also tell her that you were going to be teaching the others more about woodcraft."

Not looking at him he said, "She didn't ask."

Not long after Logan and Hawkeye met up with Rocky, Kimberly, and Adam who were practicing with their bows by the river and Billy practiced loading his rifle with Chingachgook and Uncas. After another volley they turned to Logan who was watching the two men who were sitting on a rock Hawkeye staring at his letter.

"What are you eavesdropping?" Adam asked, looking him Logan shook his head.

"Well you seem more interested in them right now," Kimberly said.

"So do you so why don't you join me," he said, and they walked over glade she wasn't so moody lately.

"…change my life," Hawkeye was saying to Chingachgook when they got close.

"Change is apart of life my brother," Chingachgook said, as he took half of Hawkeye's powder the other not caring. "The wind tells the story of White Feather. When White Feather was a young brave, he fought the bear who had desire to eat his spirit.

"White Feather put up a great fight and the bear ran away. Many winters passed and White Feather grew into a warrior. He wore many feathers because the Great Spirit honored him in battle many times.

"One day White Feather came across the bear he had fought as a child," he said, laying down his horn on the rock.

"What happened?" Hawkeye asked.

"They decided they had much in common, and that they would become good friends. So for many moons they came into each other's life shared the same campfire, and listen to each other's stories," he said, finishing his story. "So what does it say?" and he indicated the letter.

Looking from it to Hawkeye, Kim started to say, "You can't…"

_Kim let him find his own path in this_, Logan interrupted in her head as Hawkeye as if he hadn't heard her picked up the letter again.

"And you Dancing Herring are you still mad that we didn't let you come on the hunt this morning?" Chingachgook asked, smiling at her Kim and Logan grinned at her.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have come after all," and she loaded an arrow and turning on the rock shot it into the tree. "I'm as good a shot with the bow as Falcons Eye," she protested as the others looked at her.

"We'll you're coming tomorrow, and besides it's new for the Delaware to see a warrior women," Logan said, and Chingachgook nodded.

The next day the group with the exception of Chingachgook and Uncas was readying some canoes on the lake when a voice called out, "wait!" and looking up they saw Elizabeth coming toward them with a musket, a powder horn, and a shoulder bag of food. "Good morning," she greeted and they replied in turn.

"Ah I have a proposal for you," she said, standing where she was as the group kept working shooting glances at her. "The thing is I would like you to teach me how to use this," and she lifted the musket. Not pausing Hawkeye looked at her. "I brought powder and I brought food, I was thinking maybe you all could take me with you today," and she stepped closer. Logan glanced at Hawkeye as he lifted his rifle looking at her. "For pay of course I would insist in paying. Well what do you say?" she asked, as Hawkeye laid his rifle in his canoe.

"I mean to stay here until my husband is found. And if I'm to survive I'd best learn a few things," she continued.

"That sounds familiar," Kim murmured under her breath and Aisha nodded.

"We all agreed," Logan murmured back.

Picking up the paddles from the ground Hawkeye eyed her. "Alright," he finally said, and motioned toward the one end.

Smiling Elizabeth nodded. "Oh good, by the way, how much would you charge?" she said, eagerly as she moved forward laying her musket next to his.

"That depends on how much trouble you are," Hawkeye answered leaning against the paddles in his hands.

"We'll if I'm just moderate trouble how much would you charge?" she said, smiling the businesswoman poking out as she climbed in. "just a general idea so neither of us are taken advantage of."

Smiling back Hawkeye motioned for her to sit. "No the other way so you can paddle," he said, when she sat the wrong way. "I'll tell you what…I'll teach you forest craft and how to shoot your musket…if you…if you teach me how to read the letter I got," he said, as Rocky climbed in the center. Slowly she looked back at him. "Deal?"

Smiling she nodded. "Deal." At that, Logan looked at Kim a half grin on his face and winked.

Soon after the small group of three canoes were paddling for Warricaka Island through the glassy surface of the lake barely making a sound. "You knew that was going to happen? Didn't you?" Kim asked, from her position in front of Logan looking back at him.

"Didn't have a clue, just a feeling," he answered as he looked over at their canoe as he instructed her on how to paddle right.

"It's so different here than back home," and Logan looked at Kimberly.

"What more peaceful?" he asked.

"Well that, but the air is so fresh, and the water…it's like a completely different world," she said, trying to explain.

He nodded. "That it is. Man is trying so hard to reach their destination when they don't just stop and look what right in front of them," he said.

"I guess that's one way of putting it but there's also the chance that…"

"Kim I said, no promises," he interrupted and she looked at him.

"And I said, all I wanted was a chance, nothing more," she said, after a few seconds.

They enjoyed the rest of the journey to the island in peace and when they landed and pulled the canoes ashore, they covered them with underbrush. "Has canoe thievery always been a problem?" Elizabeth asked when they were done.

"Only since humans arrived," Logan said, joining her.

"Well it's just as you said, from the lake you'd never be able to see it was there," she commented whipping away their tracks.

"See the track?" Hawkeye said, down on one knee waving at the ground. Bending down also she shook her head no as the others watched as well. "See how the dirt's flatter here…with the twig pressed in," and she nodded seeing it. "It tells you that something has put its weight here…but it wasn't something with a paw… because a paw has too much give…it won't press things into the dirt like that. Only two things can, a man, or a hooved animal," he instructed.

"Like a deer or a moose?" Adam asked.

"It's a deer, it's too small for a moose and a man," Aisha said.

"Very good Standing Bear," Hawkeye said, and the group moved on further into the island.

A short while later after a few more lessons on tracking Hawkeye stood next to Elizabeth and Billy who stood side by side, as she aimed her musket him his rifle at an oak. "Just aim at the tree," she said, again as the others watched some practicing some of the other things they learned. "What if there's a bird in it?"

"Birds don't favor that kind of tree," Hawkeye reassured her.

"Is it going to knock me off my feet?" she asked.

"More than likely."

"And the lag time…"

"Elizabeth," Hawkeye interrupted quieting her.

For a few seconds they were still then they fired and it did knock her off her feet and the ball snapped the top part of a sapling off. Fifteen feet from her target. As Hawkeye caught her, a wide eye Billy stood rubbing his shoulder where her musket had hit him.

"Next time I'll wait until after you're done to take my shot," he said, shakily.

"Ow, I'm sorry Billy, ow thank you, did I come close?" she said, regain her composure rubbing her shoulder.

"Well within fifteen twenty feet you hit that tree over there," Hawkeye said, pointing.

"Well I guess that does make me rather dangerous," she muttered.

"To everybody else but your target."

"Hey!" she snapped at an amused Kimberly as she reloaded.

"How can a man bring a wife out here and not teach her how to fire a weapon?" Hawkeye asked, cutting an apple.

She looked at him. "Well how can people parent a child and not teach him how to read scripture?" he was silent then shrugged lifting the knife and eating the apple piece there. "Besides William nor my family didn't find it proper for me to learn survival skills anyway they just assumed he will protect me. Now what tree should in aim at now?"

"Let's stick with the tall was and see if you can hit it by the end of the day," Hawkeye said, as he and Logan cocked their head at a sound.

As she stood and leveled her weapon, everyone to the side of her took several steps back. "Oh very amusing," she muttered, cocking it. At a flash both Logan and Hawkeye acted just as she fired again at the same time of another shot and when the smoke cleared, the whole group was gone.

From various hiding spots they listen to booted feet moving toward them passing by where Kim and Elizabeth his on its way. Looking around the tree he had climbed Logan eyed the bearded man with musket as he drew closer and closer. Then both he and Hawkeye dropped from the tree onto the man tackling him to the ground.

Standing up they turned as everyone came out of hiding and Hawkeye asked, Elizabeth, "any idea why one of the wagoner's would want to shoot us down?" and she shook her head.

After they had the man hog tied and hidden away, they moved silently through the forest looking for the rest of his party. When they found them, they were still piling the missing barrels of gunpowder into a neat pile. Laying on his stomach Logan looked at Hawkeye who glanced him before they returned his gaze back to the men in front of them.

"That shot was a while ago, Sty should be back by now," one said.

"I don't like it either, and once the sun goes down I don't want be caught in these woods," the wagon leader from the fort said, looking around.

"I'll take a gander," one of the men below said, walking away and the group drew back.

After looking at the sky, Hawkeye turned to Elizabeth. "No much daylight left and by the time I take you back the French would have taken the powder away," he said, to her.

"That's not an option," she said.

"Figured you'd say that," and the group moved into the forest. After almost ten minutes of moving through the trees and underbrush, they scaled a small ledge to higher ground. Once he made it, Hawkeye turned and helped Elizabeth. "We're almost there," he murmured to her.

"I'm fine," she protested his concern and they moved forward again.

When they stopped, Hawkeye pulled back some branches reveling well-hidden cave. "How's you know about this?" Aisha asked.

"When I come here to hunt this is where I sleep," he answered then stopped Elizabeth as she stepped forward. "Wait," and he and Logan moved forward weapons at the ready. After glancing in, they motioned the others forward. "Its safe nothing else is inside," and they piled in.

As night fell, they lit candles in the cave trying to keep their minds preoccupied from what was to come. From his position near the entrance Logan was watching the sun go down before looked back at the other as they tried to keep warm. Not far from them Hawkeye and Elizabeth sat together as she drew letters in the dirt for him with a stick.

After looking at the others again, he expanded his mind to see if anyone was close by before moving over to where Hawkeye was. "Hawkeye I think it's safe to have a fire now it's getting dark and we're far enough back that it might not be seen through the underbrush." Hawkeye looked from him to the others and nodded. "Can I borrow your powder horn Elizabeth?" he asked, and she frowned.

Soon enough after using the powder in the horn they had a good fire going and the others gratefully gathered around it warming themselves. Smiling Logan looked back at Elizabeth and Hawkeye as she continued to teach him by the flickering fire light. The word SAM between them.

"How would you spell Samuel?" he asked, in a low voice.

"Well you would add a U an E and an L," she said, drawing the letters.

For a few seconds he stared at it before saying, "that was my white father's name," and she fell silent and Logan walked over. "He had it printed on his scripture book in gold letters," he told her and Logan sat down.

Smiling Elizabeth nodded. "My father had his name inscribed on his bible to…when I was little I used to think it was Gods handwriting. I thought he wrote in gold."

"What happened to your father?"

Slowly the group looked at Kimberly. "He was killed along with my mother by Hurons," Hawkeye said.

For a few seconds the party was silent before Kim asked, "if you had the chance would you go back and save them?" He was silent for a few seconds then very slowly shook his head. "Why?"

"Because it's not my place to change my fate…or theirs…but I remember them as best I can…and as long as I remember them they're never really gone," he answered then picked up his rifle. "You all had best get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us, I'll take the first watch," and he moved to the entrance.

Watching him go Logan looked back at Kim as she stared into the fire as the rest curled under fur pelts that Hawkeye had left here from previous hunting trips. "I'll join you," and he followed him. At the mouth of the cave, both men peered into the dark of the night for danger. "Her father was killed a week before we met you…he died saving the lives of others…they were very close…let's just say that…she wants him back," Logan answered the unasked, questions.

Hawkeye nodded. "There was a time when I was of the same mind."

Logan nodded. "I envy you, you know,' and he felt Hawkeye's eyes turn to him. "At least you have the memories."

The next morning the group left Elizabeth sleeping in the cave to set some traps for the men. Logan was just helping Billy with his when a feeling came over him. Motioning to Hawkeye and the others rushed back toward the cave. They arrived just in time to see three of the Wagoner's dragged Elizabeth from it.

Logan rushing forward leapt through the air just as he was he called out for his friends nailing him with a flying sidekick. As he fell out cold Aisha and Hawkeye appeared behind the other two and quickly had them in a chokeholds. Once he fell limp, she dropped him and Elizabeth looked from on to the other.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Don't mention it," Aisha said, and they dragged the men away.

They arrived back when they had placed the gunpowder just as twenty or so French arrived and walked down to the wagon leader with several Huron. "Have you plan?" Elizabeth asked, moving close to Hawkeye.

"Yeah," he answered. "We surround them," and she stared at him.

Quickly getting into position around the soldiers, they waited for Hawkeye's signal. Just as the wagon leader was shaking hands with the French Captain, they heard Hawkeye's rifle fire. At once, the Captain drew his pistol and the soldiers dropped down weapons at the ready.

"Thank you Mr. Falk!" Hawkeye called out and the soldiers spun around looking for the source. "Captain you and your men are surrounded you and your men put your arms down! Now!"

From his position in a tree, Logan watched the French officer accuse Falk of betraying them. "It's a bluff! I tell you a bluff!" he retorted.

"Section A! Make ready!" Hawkeye called out after moving to a different position.

"At the ready!" Adam called from his hiding spot.

As the soldiers spun around and Hawkeye moved to a different spot. "Section B! Cover the flank!"

"Yes Sir!" Billy called out and soldiers spun again.

"Surrender now captain!" Hawkeye said, behind some rocks. When they didn't reply level his rifle on the powder keg they had brought from the cave and fire. Soldiers ducked at the sound of the explosion. "any time one of your men moves it will be you we're shooting at," Hawkeye called out," and to emphasize it both Billy and Elizabeth fired their balls going into trees while arrows Kimberly, Adam, Aisha, and Logan fired went into the ground at the soldiers feet.

Dropping down from the tree Logan peered at the soldiers through the underbrush. Stepping forward face hard the Captain tucked his pistol into his belt and drew his sword.

"No wait!" Falk protested almost in panic. "There's no army pout there it's a bluff!"

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was a cry and Thomas appeared with fifty red coats. "Front line! Form up! Rear line close up! Make ready! Present!" he ordered and the red coats leveled their weapons.

Standing out of hiding Logan watched as the French Captain broke his sword over his knee tossing it to the ground. Then one by one, his men surrendered.

As they were led away, they gathered up with Elizabeth asking Hawkeye, "how did you know they were coming?"

"I didn't," he answered taking her musket from her and after checking the powder chamber blew the remains our before safetying it and handed it back to her.

"My shooting still lacks a bit," she said, as they walked over to Thomas.

As Logan, Hawkeye, Kimberly, Adam, Billy, and Rocky passed he nodded to them before turning to Elizabeth. Stopping at the top of hollow Logan turned to watch. "Elizabeth what are you doing here?" he demanded.

With a smug smiled she stated, "I found my missing gun powder," and walked past him.

Snorting in amusement as she walked up him, he nodded giving her a wink. _How long do I have to remain hidden here? I'm getting a cramp_, Aisha said, in his head once he was connected.

_Until they're gone_, he answered truthfully.

The next day the group rode with Hawkeye to the fort in high spirits from the events of the day before. When they got there Rocky was still debating with Adam whose arrow was closest to a soldier's foot. Dismounting they tied their horses to the post and was stopped by Ansell.

"I don't think it's a good I dead for you to go in there right now Hawkeye," he warned.

"Why not?' he asked, frowning Logan joining him.

"Because they're…," Cabe started but stropped as Kim turned to him and quickly went back to what he was doing.

"And right now…she's a might strange," Ansell continued quietly as if hoping Kim wouldn't hear.

Looking from one to the other before continuing inside. Once inside they stared at the empty shelves and the piles of fur pelts. Turning they saw Elizabeth by the fireplace sipping tea.

"What the hell happened here?" Logan asked, as they moved close.

Turning to them, she shrugged. "Apparently there was a panic of a French attack and a run on supplies," she told them and they nodded.

"I see," Hawkeye said, sitting down on a stool. "How's your shoulder?"

Looking at it, she nodded. "Quite a bit sore actually," she answered rubbing it.

They all stood or sat in silence for a moment before Hawkeye said, "you know Elizabeth when an Indian warrior shows great courage in battle. He receives one of these…" and de drew a feather from his shoulder bag. "The feather of an eagle. This one belongs to you," he said, offering it to her.

Blinking in surprise, she reached out and took it. "Thank you," she said, smiling running her finger gently over it. "I also have something for you," she said, stand and retrieved a book from one of the piles of pelts. "This was my father's, it's called a dictionary," she said, holding out the book to him.

"It's like your gun, it's a great tool a great weapon you could say," and after giving her a soft look he tenderly took it from her. "I hope you make use of it. I even wrote your name in it," and he open to the first page and saw it along with hers and the date.

"Thank you," he said, softly.

"What about you all? Did you get one?" she asked, indicating her feather as Hawkeye examined the book and she turned to face Logan and the others.

"oh we got ours," Rocky reassured her showing her his that he tied to his bow like Logan, while Kim's hung down her quiver, Billy's on his rifle strap, Aisha's from her hair, and Adam's from his waist.

Almost a month later just as fall was setting in Logan, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky was out with Chingachgook and Hawkeye. Stalking a Huron party lead by a man called Black Eagle that had been taking scalps and collecting the French bounty for them. From his hiding, spot with his three friends nearby Logan watched as the party armed with clubs, tomahawks, and bows came into sight on the side of the trail he and gave a birds call.

Upon its answer, he sank further into cover of the tree he was in. Just as they were about spring on them, they herd someone coming down the trail. Turning his head Logan saw a young beautiful woman with blonde hair leading a doe on a leash dressed as a puritan walk down the trail humming a song to herself. With what looked like a medicine bag around her neck.

Teeth bared he watched her progression down the trail then she paused her eyes looking to the side. Suddenly she began to chant driving her walking stick into the ground and drawing circle around herself and Logan frowned at that. Stopping she faced where the Huron party was and drawing small pumpkin from her shoulder pack she held it high singing a version of 'The Balled of Barbra Allen'.

Stopping she pointed toward them with wickedly curved fingers and began to chant again. Then without warning, she threw the pumpkin at them and what seemed like a smoke bomb went off when it landed. When it cleared, Hawkeye and Chingachgook were standing on either side of her while all but Black Eagle scattered.

"Club against rifle friend we both know whose going to win that one," Hawkeye said, leveling his rifle in one hand.

"Same match with arrows!" Logan called leveling an arrow on Black Eagle who looked up at him while around him Aisha, Rocky, and Adam stepped out of hiding arrows leveled.

"We've been tracking you for the better apart of two days; you shouldn't have stopped to collect another scalp!" Hawkeye said. "Chingachgook would you like to do the honors?" Chingachgook started to step forward before slowly glancing at the woman he stepped forward and taking Black Eagle tied his hands behind his back. "Take him back to the fort we'll be right behind you!"

"No my brother she has powerful medicine come with me now!" Chingachgook protested.

At those words, Logan dropped to the ground. "We'll look after him Chingachgook go!" and he walked forward with the others.

"And I'll bear your council in mind," Hawkeye reassured him.

"I will know the taste of your heart! White Man!' Black Eagle called out and after one last glance, Chingachgook led him away.

After watching them go Logan turned back to Hawkeye and the woman a curious frown on his face. "You almost got your top knot lifted," Hawkeye commented looking at her. "Black Eagle has been scalping everything that moves to collect the French bounty," he told her and her eyes shifted to Logan who held her gaze.

"We would have managed," she said, looking back at Hawkeye taking up the leash again turning to go.

"Are you lost?"

"I have walked some five hundred miles from Massachusetts and have never not for one moment been lost," she said, looking back into the tree. Then slowly she faced them. "Do I appear to be lost?"

"I can't rightly say what you appear to be," Hawkeye said, stepping forward. "But to our friend seems to think you're a spirit walker."

She smiled and dropping to one knee slipped the leash from the doe and whispered into its ear. It bobbed its head then turned and walked into the forest. After watching it go, she looked back at them. "Then you'd best not trifle with me, adieu," and with that she walked away.

"No ma'am, I don't reckon you're one to be trifled with," Hawkeye muttered, watching her go before following.

Watching them go Rocky stepped close to Logan. "Is she what I think she is?" he asked, in an undertone.

He looked at him. "A witch?" he said, in the same tone. "I'm not sure but either in this time period being different is lethal," and he looked back at her. "And she's different."

By the time, they had gotten back to the fort they had met up with Kimberly and Billy. Once inside they noticed a change from their last visit and as they led Black Eagle inside Logan narrowed his eyes as he looked around. There seemed to be less soldiers on duty and more than half the usual men were gone from the wall.

"What's going on here?" Aisha asked, in an undertone following his gaze.

"I'm not sure but remember looked subdued," he replied.

As they entered, Thomas came over to stand in front of Chingachgook, Black Eagle, and Hawkeye. "You've captured him," he commented almost hiding his surprise.

"That we have," Hawkeye muttered, nodding.

"From what I hear he's particularly favored women and children, Yankee women and children," a trapper said, stopping to look.

Instinctively Logan and Rocky stepped in front of Aisha as Thomas drew closer. "Well I see the savage has been brought to face justice," he leered walking forward.

When their faces were barely inches apart Black Eagle jerked forward but Chingachgook held him back. "I will be free again, and I will take ten scalps in revenge! Ten scalps of Yankee children!"

At the threat, Thomas chuckled. "The next time you see the outside of my stockade savage…you will be swinging from the end of a rope," and with that he backhanded Black Eagle.

Leaping forward Logan seized his arm and Thomas glared at him. "Only cowards strike men who can't strike back," Logan growled before jerking Thomas's arm away.

Stepping back Thomas pointed at him. "I could have you flogged for that scout," he threatened.

Logan smiled shaking his head. "And yet I'm not a scout in your army. I hold no allegiance to the English."

"And he's also right Captain!"

Looking over they saw Colonel Monroe in the front of his office door. "Only a coward strikes a bound man. Do it again and you'll be in the stockade!" he threatened. Thomas was silent for as she looked at his father as he walked out. "Well done Hawkeye, you as well Delaware," he said, and both Hawkeye and Chingachgook nodded. "Captain see to the prisoner," he said, after a few seconds of looking at Black Eagle before turning going back inside.

"Johnson!" Thomas snapped and a solider ran up. "Shackle him in the parade ground let us put him on display for the public to see," he said, and the soldier salute stepping forward.

"Easy there remember your father wants to interrogate him," Hawkeye warned Thomas.

"Stop!" Slowly all eyes turned to the woman. "The pestilence, where is the pestilence?" she asked, eyeing some of the soldiers taking off her cap.

"How does she know we have the fever here?" the trapper asked, Thomas.

"She knows because she is a Spirit Walker!" Black Eagle declared. "Death walks with her!" and with that Logan eyed the people as they began to murmur.

Ignoring him the woman continued. "I must go to the infirmary," and she looked around. "Of course you put in the tavern, outside the fort to keep pestilence out," and with that she swept from the fort.

"I think I'd better go with here," Kimberly said.

"I'll go with you," and Logan followed.

Once outside the fort Kimberly muttered, "I don't need a chaperone Logan, I probably know more about healing that surgeon they have here. Bleeding and leeches…Jesus…how medieval can you get."

"I know that I took first aid with you under your father! But you gotta remember this is a man's world in a man's time! You go against him alone you could be charged as a witch!" he whispered back.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"What we can…discreetly!"

As they tried to catch up with the woman, Kimberly glanced back. "Rocky told me what happened on the road," she mentioned looking at him.

He glanced at her. "Don't take what happened in the fort as a sign she was just using common since," he said, and before he could catch up to the woman to deliver the same warning, she was in the tavern. Logan and Kimberly a second behind her.

Looking around the tavern Logan eyed the cots that had been crammed inside. But what really caught his attention was the men lying on them and there moans of suffering. Looking up he saw the woman going from bed drawing the blankets off the men.

"What are you going?" Elizabeth demanded putting the blankets back on. "You'll have these men dead of chills!"

"The poisons they must be released…and the perspiration must be allowed to escape!" the woman said, continuing while Logan and Kim watched both women taking off and putting on the blankets.

_It's like an old black and white movie¸_ he thought to her and she nodded.

"She might actually know what she's doing," she muttered, and Logan nodded.

"Who are you? Are you trained in medicine? What are your credentials?" Elizabeth demanded.

"We've been with here for a good two hours and we don't know her name," Logan said, walking forward and Elizabeth turned.

"Falcons Eye good to see you," she said, stepping forward to hug him.

Both he and Kim stepped back. "How long as this been going on?" Kim asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"For the last few days," Elizabeth answered then she turned back to the woman. "What are your credentials?" she demanded.

"Credentials I have none trained I am though," the woman said, facing them. "What of yourself do you know what ails these people?" and she waved her hand about.

For a few seconds Elizabeth was silent. "No, I wish I did," she admitted.

"It's called Bone Break Fever," the woman said, and Logan looked at Kim as she sighed in relief. "The convolutions are what so wrack the body that sometimes hard bones break."

_What? What is it?_ He asked, Kim.

_It could be Dengue Fever, that's what they used to call it my father mentioned it a few times it's not air born its transmitted my mosquitos._

_Well that's good news. Is there treatment?_

_I'm not a doctor and in this time probably not_.

Returning his attention to the woman Logan watched as she knelt next to a bed occupied by a young teenage boy. "Lord, you're so week little lamb, you are burning up with fever,' she said, in a soft mother like voice. "You look so like someone I once knew, he is little more than a boy. Isn't he?" and she looked up at Elizabeth.

She nodded. "Yes."

Slowly the woman looked at the teen. "They need you back at home do they not? It is the middle of sheep shearing season, and you are trapped here," Logan caught a frown from on Elizabeth's face. "You will be well, well and healthy, and home in time to sheer all the sheep you like," and with that she stood. "Show me your pharmacopeia and make haste.'

"You've not shown me why I should place my confidence in you," Elizabeth retorted.

"Because you have no choice," the woman said, and Logan arched an eyebrow.

For a few seconds Elizabeth remained where she was. Then making up her mind she went to a cupboard on a far wall. Opening it, the three examined the bottled contents.

"Mercury…sulfurs…calomel…there more here to torture a man to death then ease his suffering!" the woman snapped taking a bottle down.

"And the surgeon wonders why I prefer Delaware medicine to his?" Kimberly muttered, allowed and Logan snorted.

"How did you know what you did about Gabriel?" Elizabeth asked, as the woman shifted bottles.

Slowly she pulled out some dry herbs not looking at her. "How would you be thinking? By some dark power?" and she smelled the herbs.

"Why would you think that?"

"She comes from Massachusetts," Logan clarified and Elizabeth nodded.

Looking at him, she arched an eyebrow. "I heard what happened, but the question is, are you from Salem?"

She smiled. "Just outside the village…I left when…when the trouble started," she said, before lowering her gaze. "And besides that which is more than…common sense and observation is commonly misinterpreted…," she said, returning to the herbs in her hands. "Small minded men often fear what they do not understand…"

"I hear that, and I had a feeling it was your observational skill at work back there," Logan muttered, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder.

She nodded. "But it is easier to brand a woman a witch and…hang her," she putting another bottle down.

Slowly Elizabeth took her hand. "Nobody at this fort will ever harm you," she reassured her.

Logan glanced at Kim who looked at him. _Unfortunately, prejudice and ignorance runs deep…very deep here_, and she nodded.

"You actually have something of use here," she said, holding up a yellow pedal flower. "I can show you how to brew this into a tea," she said, handing it to Elizabeth who smelled it. "His hands," and everyone looked at the woman. "The boy's hands…they are calloused from the sheers and yet soft…soft from the sheep's wool…plus the boy positively stinks of mutton."

For a few seconds they held straight faces then burst out laughing. "That he does, that he does," Logan said, whipping away a tear as she and Elizabeth closed the cupboard and turned.

"What in all that is holy are you doing!" she snapped rushing away.

Turning Logan watched under the surgeon's protests took the blade he was about to cut into Gabriele's wrist and broke it on the floor with her heel. "Who my good women might you be?" Thomas demanded standing nearby.

"She has come to help us nurse these unfortunate men back to health," Elizabeth explained coming forward Logan and Kimberly close behind.

"If you bleed this man he will die!" the woman exclaimed.

"You question the decision of a surgeon in his majesty's service!" the surgeon said, sounding outraged.

"I'll do a lot more than that if you don't shut your mouth and listen," Logan said, and the surgeon's eyes swiveled to him.

"This is what they need!" the woman said, and Elizabeth hand the flower back to her. "Herbal infusions! I can gather enough to cure the lot of them from a meadow I passed not two miles from here!"

At that, the surgeon chuckled. "Charmers I must have my men restored to health. What do you know of these infusions?" Thomas said, indicating with his hand.

"I know them to be useless. Would you listen to the mindless prattle of a mad woman?"

"How dare you!"

"Tell us what's your method is bleeding them dry like a vampire? Or mercury which causes anything from hair loss to blindness?" Kimberly demanded and Logan put a hand on her shoulder while Charmers glared at her.

"I am Hester Adams of Danvers Massachusetts and I have healed more people then you have with all your black arts!" Hester said, waving her free hand back at the cupboard.

At that the surgeon laughed. "You speak of black arts was Danvers not known as Salem? Site of the trials that rid that town of an infestation of witches?" he said, slyly.

"From what heard of what happened it was the Putmans doing most of the talking and accusing because they wanted all the land for themselves!" Logan snapped stepping behind Hester and Chambers shot him a look.

"Hester," both Hester and Logan turned to Elizabeth. "You were correct when you said, some small minded idiot would brand you a witch," and Thomas sighed shaking his head.

"And the problem is to most he's considered educated," Logan said, and he could hear Charmer's teeth grind.

"Elizabeth," Thomas started and she rounded on him.

"Thomas what possible harm can her infusions do, especially if they correct," she said, waving her hand at Logan and Kimberly. "And she is well versed in folk medicine," and she waved it at Hester.

"'folk medicine,' strange folk indeed you traffic with the dark one!" Charmer said, leaning close to Hester.

"Butcher! You're kind took everything I loved from me! I will not be…!" she snapped in retaliation and Logan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Enough!" Thomas snapped silencing her. "Private escort this woman out," he ordered and a soldier came forward taking Hester by the upper arms. "See to it she doesn't not return to this infirmary," and he started to drag her out the surgeon looking smug.

"You're making a mistake Captain," Logan said, glaring at him.

"I will be the judge of that," Charmer said, full of himself.

"Shut up you idiot," Kimberly muttered.

When she reached Elizabeth, Hester handed her the flowers. "Elizabeth its Feverwort, there is enough for one! Use it! Save that boy!" and the door was shot behind her Logan and Kimberly following.

"And you white savages what do you know of education?" Charmer demanded and both froze half way out the door.

After taking a breath to steady himself Logan said, "I believe it was Socrates who said, 'True knowledge exists in knowing that you know nothing'," and with that both he and Kimberly left them stunned.

When they got back to the fort, they found the private still manhandling Hester. "There's no need for that Lester!" Hawkeye warned coming close.

"You can tell me that when you got rank Hawkeye!" he growled.

"It's more a question of manners then rank soldier, now let her go," Hawkeye warned again his voice growing dangerous.

For a few seconds Lester looked at him. "I'd listen to him," Logan said, behind them and Lester looked at him then noticed Adam, Rocky, and Billy coming over and released his grip on her.

"What seems to be the trouble…," Hawkeye started and saw Logan mouth a word. "…Mrs. Adams."

"Your captain makes a poor welcoming committee woodsman," she answered rubbing her arm a small smile on her face.

"He's not my Captain."

"Nor ours," Rocky said, coming close to Hawkeye.

"No matter I will…be on my way," she said.

"There's no need for that," Logan said, coming close.

"Why do you help the demon Hawkeye? And you Falcons Eye!" and they all looked at Black Eagle now chained to the cannon in the center of the fort. "To bring more illness in the fort!"

"I would cure the illness not cause it!" Hester snapped stalking forward.

"Ignore him Hester, he a bladder full of hot air," Kimberly said.

"Nothing!" he said, quietly. "Unchain me and I'll show you what I am," and he emphasized it by trying to raise his arms.

Walking close Logan said, to his face, "keep it up and you get what you wish for, she could take you with her hands tied behind her back," and he laughed.

"And you could also run to the French and tell them of the sickness here," Hawkeye put in.

"The French will not kill you. The Yankee is a demon woman! The Yankee kill themselves!" he shouted out.

"He speaks nonsense!" Hawkeye said, turning to the forming crowd.

"Do I! Do you not believe she is not a demon woman?" Black eagle shouted again.

Before he could continue Logan after seeing, some people murmur seized him around his mouth silencing him. "Keep it up, and I'll try to fit this in your mouth," and he raised a fist.

At once, he fell silent and turning Logan saw Hester leave the fort everyone giving her a wide berth. A short while later both Logan and Hawkeye were in Thomas's office as he had his wig…well salted.

"Tell me scouts has she bewitched you also?" he asked, through the rolled up paper cone he was using to shield his face from the salt.

"All we did was afford her safe passage to the fort," Hawkeye said.

At that, Thomas raised his hand and the man with the saltshaker stopped. "In return for?" he asked, lowering the cone a sly smile on his face.

"A kind word and gentle smile," Logan said, shaking his head a look of disgust on his face for his thought.

At that Thomas laughed. "I was present when she assaulted…"

"I was there to and the only assault I saw was to a rusted blade he was going to cut into a sick boy," Logan protested.

After giving him a look Thomas continued, "…Doctor Charmers she was severely lacking in kindness."

"Maybe she wasn't given a reason," Hawkeye pointed out.

"Do you believe in witchcraft Hawkeye?" Thomas asked, returning the cone to his face. And Logan felt his heart skip.

"I believe there are those who can see what I can not see and hear what I can not hear."

"'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy' Hamlet, Act 1 Scene 5, William Shakespeare," Logan said, and again Thomas stared at him. "You two challenged I'm rising."

"Do you believe she is one of those?" Thomas asked when he recovered.

"I don't believe I know her well enough to make that judgment," Hawkeye said, and Logan's jaw tightened a little.

At that, Thomas sent the groomers off. "Well the inspection process is rather simple. We could place her in water and see if she floats…," he said, letting the paper float to his desk.

'That would be more of a test of whether or not she could swim," Hawkeye pointed out.

"…we could look for the devils mark on her…shave her head…strip her naked…what think you scouts?"

Standing straight both Logan and Hawkeye stalked forward. "I think we'd be more likely to find the mark on the inspectors," Logan said, voice hard.

"Really," Thomas said, smiling.

"Come on Thomas I figured you as one who believed in the neither world," Hawkeye said.

"Oh what I believe… Hawkeye, Falcons Eye," he said, then pushed himself to his feet. "I could care less if she could hear what I can't hear and see what I can't see. But if she can heal what I can't heal. She gives me troops I need to kill Frenchmen.

"And if that power comes from some dark place…what does it matter to me," he said, half mockingly.

At that, Hawkeye nodded. "Well a king would admire your feelings, I'm not so sure about the Church of England," Hawkeye said, and with that both left.

As they, left Elizabeth was running for Thomas office not stopping as they called out in greeting as she rushed past. Shrugging it off they went to their horses at the trade post where the others were gathered. They were tying supplies for the Delaware camp when Elizabeth came out and headed for them.

"Hawkeye, Flacons Eye I'm sorry for ignoring you," she apologized and they waved it off. "Thank god you haven't left already. Where's Hester?"

"She left," Hawkeye sighed out.

"'she left'!"

"What'd you expect after her reception," Aisha said, close to her.

At that, Elizabeth nodded. "Well I managed to persuade Thomas to give me twenty four hours to try Hester's tea but we don't have enough of this. And I don't know where to get more, I'm not even sure what it is," she said, holding up the flower Hester had pointed out.

Frowning Hawkeye walked around his horse to look at it. "The Delaware call it No'ben'Na white men call it Feverwort. My mother used it on us when Chingachgook, Uncas, and I were children," he said, examining it closely before handing it back.

"Well we need more, a lot more, enough to treat every sick man in this fort," Elizabeth said.

"Well if I recollect correctly there's a whole field of this stuff not too far from here," Hawkeye said, nodding.

"Well that's exactly what Hester said…Hawkeye could you…," she started taking his hand.

"I could," he said, and she smiled.

"We could," Kimberly said, swing onto her white horse.

"Thank you thank you all," she said, turning to leave and they rode out.

About two hours later joined by Chingachgook, Uncas, and Morning Star found them all at the meadow gathering the flowers into bags. "Thanks for helping us you guys," Logan said, next to Uncas and Morning Star.

Morning Star nodded. "Think nothing of it Falcons Eye, those people need help even though…I just can't stand by and do nothing."

"It shows you're the better person, though I think we can do without the music now," Logan said looking at Hawkeye as he started singing 'The Ballad of Barbra Allan'…again. "I mean his voice isn't bad but seriously that's the umpteenth time he's sung it! He keeps it up I'll get it out of my head!"

_Hear, hear,_ Red Dragon murmured in agreement.

Just then, a new voice joined the chorus and straightening Logan saw Hester walk through the meadow towards them. Still singing she walked forward Hawkeye walking to meet her and joining in together, they finished the song.

"If they start singing together I'm putting cotton in my ears," Logan muttered, and he heard Morning Star snort.

_I can make you deaf to them_.

"You have a lovely voice woodsman," Hester said, blushing.

"Why thank you I've won my share of hog calling contests," he replied and she laughed. "I thought you'd be back in Massachusetts colony by now."

"I was not running home!" she said. "I too came to collect the herb, though I am wondering why you have," she continued putting her now in the air.

Hawkeye nodded as they all gathered around him some nodding in greeting to Hester. "The Captain gave Elizabeth twenty four hours to try the tea, and of course you never ever get lost?" he said.

"That is right."

"You just picked an alternate route?" Aisha said.

"Yes."

"Because you never ever not for one moment get lost," Logan said a half grin on his face.

For a few seconds Hester was silent. "Well perhaps for one moment," she admitted and giant grins spread on their faces.

"Yes one very short moment," Hawkeye said.

Smiling at Hawkeye, she took some flowers from his bag. "You should…come over here…because you missing all the best plants," she said, waving her hand.

As she and Hawkeye moved, away Morning Star murmured. "So that's the sprit walker Chingachgook, was talking about dear. She's real pretty," and she looked at Uncas a sly grin on her face.

He returned her gaze. "You know he only has eyes for one woman Woapaneu Allanque," he said, before bending down to pick more flowers.

At those words, Logan looked at him frowning. Before shaking his head and continuing with his work.

About an hour later, they were just about done when Hester came up saying. "Why not rest a moment?"

At that, Hawkeye and the others looked at her. "Why with Elizabeth and the men at the fort we ought to be getting back," Hawkeye said, tying off his bag.

"A moments of rest will not hurt," she amended sitting on the ground whipping sweat from her brow with a handkerchief. "After all the Captain gave Elizabeth twenty four hours."

Sighing they conceded and sat down with her. For a few seconds they sat in silence listening to the forest enjoying the peace. Then Hawkeye turned to Hester. "When we first met you were wearing a widow's peak…" She paused looking at him. "How did your husband die?"

After looking at him, she sat up and began twirling her finger around a flower still in the ground. "You afraid I cast a spell on him?" at that Hawkeye lowered his gaze. "Do you to believe me to be a witch?"

Looking up again he held her gaze for a few seconds before answering. "I believe you could cast a spell on any man Hester Adams. And I don't believe you have to use witchcraft to do it. And now that we both know that you're not going to turn me into a toad would you like to answer my question."

She held his gaze for a few seconds before nodding and looking away. "It is a sad tale," she started and everyone shifted to get more comfortable and sighing she continued, "My husband was bled to death. Just as a fool of a surgeon purposes for those young men back at the fort.

"We married young, too much in love to wait. I was with child when he fell ill…he wanted so much to healthy in order to help me…that he called for the doctor to attend him. And when this practitioner came to us with his…leeches…and lancets…I…I made a mighty protest. And I was ordered to hold my tongue…and god forgive me I did…I held my tongue even as they…drained my husband's life from his body."

Logan lowered his gaze before the sound a sniff met his ears and turning he saw a tear run down Morning Star's cheek. Reaching out she tightly grasped Uncas's hand as if to never let him go.

"The child died the fortnight following his father…after I laid each of them to rest…this earth lost its hold on me. And I swore that no power on it would ever again force me to hold my tongue. So I was cast from…decent society…and thrown to the fringes where other troublesome women dwell," she finished whiling away a tear and fidgeted with one of the bags of flowers. "I have spoken too much."

"No," Hawkeye murmured. "You have not."

She looked at him as she continued to fidget with the book. "If we tarry we will not reach the fort before night fall," she said, looking at him.

For a few seconds they held each other's gaze then very tenderly, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Feeling a little uncomfortable Logan looked away then frowned as a familiar feeling came over him.

"DOWN!" Hawkeye barked, grabbing Hester and they both dropped less than a second later an arrow came to rest at sharp angle next to his head.

Looking up Logan saw Black Eagle and some of his band com charging out of the forest issuing cries brandishing clubs and tomahawks. Back on his feet, he charged them and leaping forward kicked one in the gut before spinning in midair to kick another while Hawkeye bent low and grasping Black Eagle by the ankles flipped him over him. Beside him Rocky had swept the legs out from under another while Aisha circled one man's arm before spinning around to drive her elbow into his chest. As Adam and Billy, flipped men onto their backs Kimberly grabbed a man by the wrist making him drop his weapon before driving one elbow then the other into his face.

Looking around them, they saw the band of Hurons regain their feet and take off running in to forest, Chingachgook, and Uncas who had been guarding Morning Star relaxed. "You got to get back to the fort!" Hawkeye snapped helping Hester to her feet.

"Are you not coming?" she demanded.

"Black Eagle is heading to the French to tell them of the epidemic I can't let him do that!"

"I don't want to leave you…"

"They're heading north you'll be safe! And the fort…" Chingachgook said, coming close.

"No, no its not…"

"Hester Adams," Hawkeye interrupted silencing her. "Those men need you back there…especially the ones who not but boys," he said, and after a few seconds she nodded.

"I'll go back with them," Logan said, stepping forward. "Standing Bear, Lone Wolf, Swift Deer, and Cunning Wolf you go with Chingachgook, Hawkeye and Uncas," he said, and Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Billy nodded. He turned to Kimberly and Morning Star. "Why don't you come to Morning Star it's too late for you to make it back to camp alone," and she nodded.

She then turned walked to Uncas and after kissing him murmured, "be safe my darling," and he nodded before the group ran after Black Eagle.

As the others readied the horses, Logan eyed the arrow that was still in the ground. Remembering how it had sharply turned before striking it. "One more thing before we go, Hester," he said, drawing his knife ready to face what was to come.

"What?" she asked, turning to face his back.

"Think fast!" he snapped turning and flinging his knife at her.

Time seemed to slow as it sailed through the air him ready to use magic to stop it or alter its course if he was wrong. But in a swift instinctive motion, she stepped back raising a hand and the knife stopped an inch from it. For a few seconds everyone stared at her in stunned silence as Logan stood straight nodding.

"You really are a witch," Morning Star murmured and Hester lowered her hand and the knife dropped to the ground.

"Yes," she murmured facing her. "If it would make you feel better I'll leave…but please take the flowers with you for the men. Or if the price for that is my death…so be it?"

"No one is going to harm you Hester," and they all turned to Logan.

"Falcons Eye she…," Morning Star started.

"…saved Hawkeye back there. And besides…," he interrupted and raising his own hand his knife shot into it. "We all have our little secrets," and he sheathed it before walking closer to her. "Did your husband know?" he asked, when he reached her.

For a few seconds she was still before nodding. "Yes and god love him he accepted me for it. He said, 'the devil can't be the only one who created magic' when I told him," she answered and Logan smiled nodding.

"Then you were indeed fortunate, just be more careful in the future when you use your magic. Or else this might happen again. But I promise nobody here will see harm come to you," he said, and glanced at Morning Star. "Nobody," he repeated.

For a few seconds she held his gaze the walked in front of Hester. "You didn't cause the pestilence?" she asked.

Hester shook her head. "No I felt the sickness and came to help. I'm a healer in both magic and herbal remedies nothing more, besides most of the time it's just a use of common sense and observation," she said.

After a few seconds, Morning Star nodded. "I believe you, though I suggest we keep what happened here between our selves at the moment," and everyone nodded.

"I think we can all agree on that after all I've been keeping Falcons Eye's secret for a while now," Kimberly said, swinging on to her horse.

"But how did you know?" Hester asked, as Logan bent to help her onto Rocky's chestnut.

"Look at the arrow," and she turned to look at it. "For it to get that angle it would had to have been fired to the wrong direction, now do you mind I'm getting a cramp?"

Turning back, she smiled. "There's no need," and with that she floated into the air coming down on the horse. "One of the best parts of being a witch, you get to fly," she murmured and urged the horse forward.

Watching her go Logan nodded murmuring, "no doubt about that, and I gotta learn how to do that," and with that he swung onto his horse and they headed for the fort.

When they arrived, they headed straight for the tavern. Upon entering, they froze at the sight of Elizabeth protesting as Charmers sat next to Gabriele, Thomas, and Colonel Monroe standing behind the doctor.

_That butcher he's…!_ Hester started but Logan held her back.

_Wait for the right moment_ he said, in her mind.

Just then, they heard Gabriele say, "Hey what are you doing! You nicked me with the sheers!" and all three sets of eyes turned on him. "Are you…an angel…have I been called home?"

Reaching forward Elizabeth cupped his cheek. "By his mercy…you're still alive…," she said, and a broad smile appeared on his face as he laughed joyfully. "Do you see? Hester's medicine works!"

Looking like an angry bull leaning forward Charmers growled, "Her witchcraft you mean!"

"No! Her healing!" Elizabeth snapped sounding disgust at the man's abstinence. "I would think that you would be happy to see this boy restored to his health!"

"What does it prophet to cure his body, when he loses his immortal soul?"

"Charmers that is enough," the Colonel snapped. "Witchcraft or no. it makes little difference…because we do not have the witch," he said, slowly.

"Would you mean me?" Hester said, stepping inside and they all looked at her.

As he walked forward, Logan saw Thomas and Colonel Monroe's eye flare at the sight of Morning Star. "What are you doing here?" Thomas demanded.

Standing straight Morning Star said, "I have come to help, _dear father, and dear brother_." And Logan got between them.

When she reached her, Hester offered Elizabeth the bag she was carrying. "We have gathered enough feverwort to cure every man here," she declared proudly.

"Captain! Colonel! I inset!" Charmers started springing to his feet.

"Charmers…!" Colonel Monroe said, silencing him. "If she be a fiend from hell…it would be best to send a few French back with her," he said, before he walked forward. "Minister to them all woman but for god sakes cure them," he said, and not giving his daughter, another look left the tavern Thomas in his wake.

As he followed them Charmers paused. "If you believe I shall let this past…you're sadly mistaken…," he threatened then he to left his cain clicking on the wood.

_I smell trouble on the horizon,_ Logan murmured to Kimberly and Hester.

_Yes and its name is wounded pride,_ Hester agreed. "Let us get to work," she said, aloud and they went into action.

For hours, they worked in the tavern tending to the sick. Making the tea, helping the sick drink it down. As time passed, they noticed marked improvement to the men around them as their fevers began to break. With this good news, their determination grew anew and they continued.

Finally after the sixth hour standing from the cot of the man he had just helped drink a tinkered of tea Logan stretched his aching muscles and noticed Morning star by the window. Frowning he walked over to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and she jumped.

Looking at him, she shook her head. "No it's just…strange being back," she murmured.

After a few seconds, he nodded. "Yeah I guess it would be," he said, following her gaze to the fort. "He'll be alright Morning Star, Uncas is a great warrior, and his brother won't let hard come to him," he said, trying to reassure her.

Slowly she looked at him. "Can your magic do anything to reassure that?" she asked, quietly.

After a second, he shook his head. "No I'm still learning. But I'm glad you're one of the few who know that…it's what you with the gifts granted in life that determines who and what you are. Not the gifts themselves."

She smiled and nodded. "I married an Indian what you expect," and he laughed.

Back in the forest following the trail Hawkeye, Chingachgook, Uncas and the others stopped examining the trail. "They met up with at least twenty others then split off here," Hawkeye murmured.

"Why the French are to the north?" Uncas asked, pointing.

"Black Eagle swore he'd take scalps as revenge," Adam muttered.

"The Mitchel farm is that way, across bear creek," Hawkeye said, pointing in the direction of their trail.

"Then let's take the quicker route and cross at the rapids!" Chingachgook said, and at once, they took off again.

Later that night after warning and evacuating the farmhouse Hawkeye, Chingachgook, and Uncas waited inside. While Rocky, Adam and Aisha waited outside.

Peering through the glass of the window Hawkeye murmured, "He'll send at least ten in here."

"Me and Uncas will take three each," Chingachgook murmured back.

"Good," Hawkeye answered then paused. "That leaves four."

"You take the extra one."

Again, Hawkeye nodded. "Why do I have to take the extra one?"

Chingachgook paused in thought. "Because you're bigger," Uncas answered.

"What has that got to do with it?"

"Everything," they both said, lightly laughing.

Outside Black Eagle signaled and ten of his men stalked to the farmhouse. As the ones still hidden left behind to cover them fidgeted uneasy with the thrill of battle Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Adam crept up behind four them. In one motion, they had them in chokeholds that they held until the men stopped fighting.

Moving on the remaining men Aisha rushed forward nailing him in the chest with a flying sidekick. As he fell on the ground, she flipped forward driving her heel into his gut.

Not far from her Rocky and Adam dispatched there. One sweeping the legs out from under him from the side the other nailing him with a spin kick at the same time.

Meanwhile Billy flipping over his nailed him with a hard back kick before an alarm could be sounded. Turning he was met by one coming up behind him. Before the Huron could, attack rocky appeared and locking the man's arm out swept him to the ground and drove his elbow into his chest.

"Thanks," Billy said, helping him up.

"Don't mention it, but why did I get the extra one?" he asked, as the other two gathered up.

"Because back home you're The Red Ranger," Aisha answered and Rocky moaned.

Inside with a cry Black Eagle burst through the door and was met first with Hawkeye's rifle tripping him then Hawkeye drove the butt into his face knocking him out. As the second charged through Chingachgook shot him. The third was knocked out as Uncas drove the butt of his rifle through the glass window against the man's head. The fourth was knocked out as Chingachgook drove the door closed on him as Hawkeye shot the fifth.

As Uncas shot the sixth through the window, Hawkeye drove his knife into the seventh and he fell it standing up from his gut. With a flick of his wrist, Uncas threw his tomahawk into the head of the eighth while Chingachgook knocked out the ninth with his fist. "The extra one!" Uncas snapped and Hawkeye kicked Black Eagle in the face as he started to get up knocking him out again.

"Nice work," Hawkeye said, as the other four came in. "can you and Uncas keep an eye on this until I send help?" he asked, looking at Chingachgook.

"You're going back to the fort?"

"Yes I need to see that Hester Adams is safe," he said.

Looking at the men around them both Uncas and Chingachgook nodded. "Go we do all the work around here," and he motioned through the door.

"My brothers the English want Black Eagle alive," Hawkeye warned.

"They always want things the wrong way," Uncas muttered, and with that, Hawkeye and the others left.

Back at the fort, the nursing group had moved to the trading post for tea and some food. "Charmers shall have the final word. Of that there can be no doubt," Hester said, laying her cup and saucer on the table between her and Elizabeth and the others looked at her.

"But surely the man recognizes that he's been fairly beaten?" Elizabeth protested lowering her cup. "The men recovered."

Slowly Hester shook her head. "His kind recognizes nothing fair, this is not a game I play for the first time," and she looked into the fire where Logan was leaning against the mantle with Kimberly.

"Hester you have nothing to fear, my father and brother are many things but they will not allow you to be harmed," Morning Star said, walking close.

Slowly Hester looked at them all. "Things happen at night Elizabeth that most men would not allow to have happen in the light of day, and yet they happen," she said, and a chill ran up Logan's spine. "I wish Hawkeye were here also." At that, Elizabeth turned to Hester who returned her gaze. "Elizabeth tell me something…is Hawkeye promised to someone?"

Logan's eyes went to Elizabeth who took a few seconds to answer. "No…," she said, and then cleared her throat. "I mean I wouldn't really know, I don't believe he is," and she quickly took a sip from her cup.

Studying her Hester nodded. "And yet I felt there within him…a bond of some kind to another woman…," she said, and Elizabeth slowly looked at her. "I knew if I pursued him he would have moved away," and Elizabeth looked away and Logan saw the hint of a smile on her face. "He is a man of honor…once bound to a woman he will follow her to hell."

"Yes…I believe he would," Elizabeth said, looking back at Hester and the two woman shared a smile.

Laying her saucer and cup on the mantle Kimberly said, "hey how about some music to pass the time?" and they all looked at her.

"Not a bad idea," Logan said, mimicking her. "You got a guitar here?" he asked, Elizabeth who nodded and getting up got one from the one of the shelves behind the counter.

"I didn't know you played," Kimberly commented as Elizabeth handed it to him.

Sitting down on a stool, he tuned it. "Who do you think helped teach Logan? Now this is an oldie where I'm from but I hope some here will get meaning in it," and she plucked a few cords.

As they looked at him, he started to strum the cords. "If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star

I believe a light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I cant guarantee  
There's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard  
of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your bed

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
It's just like goin fishin'  
You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
You don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the market place  
Trying to help the human race  
Strugglin to survive its harshest hour

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you," he said, and as the last note resonated he saw Kimberly whipe a tear from her face.

At a sound from outside his eyes darted to the window. Motion for them all to remain where they were put the guitar to the side and climbed to his feet. Peering through the window into the gloom of the night, he cursed at the sight of the angry mob carrying torches one with a noose.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a lynching mob!" he snapped turning.

"They're coming for me," Hester said, standing an edge of fear in her voice.

"No one will have you!" Elizabeth snapped and she, Logan and Morning Star led her to the back storage room.

_Do you know how to use a portal spell?_ He asked her.

_Yes._

_Use it when you're in here and I'll meet you later in the forest!_ He instructed.

"You'll be safe here I promise," Elizabeth said, opening the door.

"No Elizabeth I will never be safe in your _civilized_ world," Hester said, hugging her. "I see that now," and she hugged Morning Star. "You bid Hawkeye adieu for me?"

"Hester you will see him tomorrow," Elizabeth reassured her handing her a lit lamp.

"Now hurry," morning start said, and Hester backed in. One she was inside they closed, bolted, and locked the door with a padlock.

The angry voices grew louder as they walked to the front door and Elizabeth threw on her cloak. "COME ON OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DOOR! WE KNOW YOU'RE HIDING THE WICTH! SO OPEN THE DOOR!" someone shouted pounding on the door.

Taking a breath, they looked at each other, went to the door, and opened it and stepping out the crowd stepped back. "Good evening what is that you all want at this late hour?" Elizabeth said, calming though Logan saw a bead of sweat form.

"We have no quarrel with you Mrs. Monroe just send out the witch we'll trouble you no further," Lester said.

"And what makes you think we'll do that?" Logan demanded.

"Life is hard enough here without letting in trouble makers!" the trapper from before shouted and people shouted agreement.

"And yet I see decedents of Quakers, Amish, and Huguenots! All deemed by your home lands as trouble makers!" Kimberly snapped and some men hung their heads.

At that, Charmers pushed to the front. "Are you all to be swayed women prattle?" he demanded and the crowd roared again. "The demon inside has cast a spell on them, now you all know what has to be done here!" and the crowd roared louder.

"Then listen to me and let's get to the heart of the issue!" Logan said, stepping forward. "Because if you all do what you plan to do you might want to know the real reason why. Because the only thing the women you want to kill is caring for the people of this fort!

It wasn't until the ranting of a defeated Huron and a so-called Doctor whose pride she's bruised was just another traveler to you! So why are you listening to them!"

"Because I am a respected man in the British Army! I am the best Doctor in The Colonies!" Charmers shouted back.

"Then maybe you should tell your patients that most of your treatments will more than likely leave them blinded, crippled, and dying!" Kimberly retorted.

"This man doesn't care about you and his recent actions prove it!" Logan shouted at all of them. "All he cares about is building his reputation and inflating his own dame ego! Don't you see that he's using all of you to rid himself of the woman who did what he could not because if he did it he would held as a murderer!

"Because the real reason wasn't that she healed them and made them well! The real reason is that Chambers…! Can't…! Take…! Credit…!" Logan said, slapping his hand against his palm to emphasizing the last three words by slapping the back of his hand against his palm

"Look at yourselves yesterday you were just folks hoping that your loved ones would regain their health and live! Now look at all of you! Acting like crazy people looking to kill the woman who answered your prayers!" Kimberly picking up where Logan had left it. "Every sense the woman came here Charmer has been doing two things and two things only! Making you afraid of her and tell you she's to blame for what happened!

"And that's when things don't go his way he goes to the people he considers lower than himself and first telling them of happy easier times. Talk to them about their family values and character then you talk about the recent trouble they've all had and he points a finger…saying that she's to blame their bad luck…and brands her a witch!" she said, and they looked at Charmers as the crowd listened to them.

Slowly Logan stepped into Charmers face. "Hester Adams has done nothing to you Doc except heal and care for the sick. You what to debate about proper medicine you'd better stick with me…because she is at a much higher caliber then you," he said, slowly as if the man was deaf and dumb.

At that, Morning Star stepped forward. "Now I know better than most how some of you feel about…Africans…Indians…or anyone who is different! But I'm asking you all if you really want to kill a woman?" she shouted looking around at them mob. "…for healing your friends, neighbors and loved ones?" she finished quietly.

At that, the crowd looked at each and some turned to leave. "Do not let sentiment interfere with what you know is right! Let us do what we came here to do! Especially since this one has already been tainted by the red man!" Charmers shouted pointing at Morning Star.

At that Lester, brandishing the noose leapt forward. "I SAY WE LISTEN TO THE DOCTOR! HANG THE WICTH!" he called half the crowd roared again. As Logan and the others stepped back, a shot rang out and Lester dropped the rope clutching his bleeding hand. Slowly the crowd looked over and saw Hawkeye lower his rifle with Rocky, Adam, and Billy all bearing looks of disgust. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HAND!"

"Could have been a lot worse," Hawkeye said, and they started walking forward and the crowd parted for them. "Now I don't believe there's anything left for you gentlemen to do here this evening. Except to go home to your now healed loved ones. As for you _doctor_, Johnson here may need your services…no one else will," and he and the others joined Logan his group before the door.

"That is not your decision woodsman. There is a witch inside and you shall rue the day…and suffer for consorting with her," Charmers said, pointing a finger at them.

"If she is a witch she's already proven to have a kinder and more forgiving heart than yours. After all she's already proven herself the better doctor," Logan said, before Hawkeye could speak.

"And as to what we suffer…," Hawkeye said, glancing at Logan. "…I don't believe that is your decision," for a few seconds Charmers glared at them then like a child about to have a tantrum stalked away. And with his leaving, the rest of the mob broke up.

Sighing deeply Logan looked at Hawkeye as Elizabeth said, "thank you."

"I didn't mean to interrupt your sermons, I just didn't think all of them were listening," he said, and they laughed lightly as Aisha came round the corner of the trading post. "How is Hester?"

"Hester," Elizabeth muttered, and they all went back inside.

Reaching the back storage room Elizabeth undid the padlock and bolt before pushing open the door. And with the exception of the lantern, it was empty. In a stunned silence, Elizabeth stepped inside before turning to look at Hawkeye.

"Where did she go?" she muttered, worry lacing her voice.

"My guess someplace a lot safer than here," Logan muttered, as Elizabeth picked up the lantern and stepped out.

"Hawkeye, Falcons Eye…I don't understand," she muttered, then moved away to the front window where she peered out. "You admired her," she said, looking back at Hawkeye and Logan. "Didn't you?"

Logan nodded. "We did."

"She's a woman to test the mettle of any man," Hawkeye put in. "A woman to walk the long road with."

Elizabeth smiled. "She said the same of both of you."

"Did she now," Hawkeye said, straightening.

Walking to the wall near the door, she slipped of her cloak and hung it up. "I wonder how she managed to escape the storage room…let alone…escape the fort," she said, before facing the group.

Smiling Hawkeye stepped forward. "Well I can't rightly say…but do you mind telling me who that fellow it," and he pointed out the window over Elizabeth's shoulder. "With the pointed ears and the pitch fork," he said, half laughing. After looking over her shoulder, she faced the others and they all started laughing.

A short while later as promised Logan walked through the forest several miles from the fort looking for Hester. Stopping next to a large oak, he looked around. "You can come out Hester," he said, turned. For a few seconds there was nothing then she stepped around the tree. "I'm glad you decided to stick around."

She smiled. "Only long enough to thank you for everything," she smiled and he nodded.

"Where will you go?" he asked, leaning against the tree.

At that, she looked away shaking her head. "Apart from the Magical Realm there really is nowhere safe for people us," she said, sadly and he nodded.

"Question is how do you plan to get there?" he asked.

"I will take her."

At once, both of them whipped around to see a cloaked hooded figure bearing a staff walk toward them. "You again," Logan muttered the hood turned slightly toward him.

"Have we met?" the figure asked.

"Not lately," Logan answered.

For a few seconds the figure looked at Logan then turned back to Hester. "you've been through so much child…it's time for you to come home," it said, and it thrust its hand to the side and in a blinding flash of light and portal of swirling blue energy appeared.

After staring at it with a look of wonder and joy, Hester turned back to Logan. "Are you coming?" she asked, offering her hand.

After looking at her for a few seconds, he shook his head. "There are still things for me to do here."

At that, the cloaked figure approached him silhouetted by the light of the portal. For a few seconds they looked at each other than letting go of the staff, which floated at its side. With gentle hands, it took his right hand in tis and pulled back his sleeve exposing his morpher.

"Yes there is many things for you to do here, or rather back where you come from. Young Rider," it said.

"Rider?" Hester said, moving forward a shocked look on her face. "The Riders have returned?"

For a few seconds all were quite. "no he's a little ahead of his time," the figure said, before turning and taking Hester by the arm the staff in its other hand led her back to the portal. "I have a feeling we'll meet again," the figure said, turning to face him.

He nodded a half grin on his face. "As do I, but Hester I'm curious," he said, and she frowned. "I heard that witches and wizards live exceptionally long lives," and she nodded. "Sorry to put it bluntly but how old are you?"

Laughing at that she said, "two hundred and seventy five."

Arching his eyebrows over wide eye in surprise, he nodded. "You look good for your age," he muttered, and with that, they turned and walked through the portal closing behind them.

_Well that was interesting,_ Red Dragon mused.

Deciding it was too late to return to the Delaware camp Logan and the other took up rooms at the fort. As the boys settled into bed of one room in the Trading post Logan closed his eyes for sleep. Before Hawkeye leaned in to blow out the candle when to Logan's annoyance he sang a little of The Ballad of Barbra Allen then blew it out.

Logan waited for him to close his eyes then let out a silent puff of air. And the candle relit itself Hawkeye's eyes going wide. Hiding his smile Logan rolled over wondering what Tommy was doing.

**_1900s_**

His head still a little funny from the fight Tommy walked through the park looked for the others. "Hey Janet have you seen the guys?" he asked, a girl with blonde hair from their class.

"No have you tried Ernie's?" she suggested.

"Okay thanks," he muttered and continued down the path holding his head.

As he was walking down a deserted part of the path not really looking ahead of him he saw, a pair of feet step out in front of him from some bushes. Looking up to ask the person about the guys, he recoiled back in surprise. For what he saw was…him…in a green bandana chewing on a toothpick.

"Hello Tommy," the…whatever of him said pulling out the pick. And in his voice. "Allow me to introduce myself."

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded aloud. "Who the hell are you?"

At that, the other teen chuckled. "I'm The Green Ranger."

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


End file.
